Where My Heart Will Stay
by jsslucy91
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia pindah ke Fairy International High School, sekolah yang sembarang orang tidak bisa masuk. Ia bertemu kembali dengan sahabat masa kecilnya, Natsu Dragneel, anggota Klub Musik Klasik sekolah dimana membernya adalah orang-orang terkenal dan terpandang satu sekolah. Apa yang akan dilakukan Lucy ketika tiga orang dari anggota klub tersebut sama-sama jatuh hati padanya?
1. -1- One Girl, Six Boys

**Konnichiwa ^^ Hajimemashite, minna-san! Henny desuu~ Henny newbie di sini, dan ini fanfic NaLu pertama Henny :D Mohon bantuannya, ya minna-san! Yang bisa diwujudkan dengan Review dan PM ke akunku XD Dan yang pasti baca FF yang aneh dan gajelas ini ._. Ehehe, sekali lagi yoroshiku onegaishimasu!**

**Yok, kita langsung mulai aja!**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Friendship, Music, School, Romance**

**Pairing : Natsu x Lucy (NaLu)**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Lucy Heartfilia dipindahkan ke sekolah bergengsi Fairy International High School, yang sembarang orang tidak bisa masuk. Di sinilah ia bertemu kembali dengan sahabat masa kecilnya, Natsu Dragneel, anggota Klub Musik Klasik sekolah dimana member-membernya adalah orang-orang terkenal dan terpandang satu sekolah. Apa yang akan dilakukan Lucy ketika tiga orang dari anggota klub tersebut sama-sama menambatkan hatinya pada dirinya?**

* * *

Matahari terbit menampakkan cahayanya di muka bumi, menyapa semua orang yang baru bangun dari tempat tidurnya, atau mungkin bagi sebagian besar orang yang masih meringkuk di kasur, cahaya itu adalah pengganggu tidur mereka. Tetapi dapat kita lihat di sebuah rumah kecil yang hanya diisi dua orang, dan semuanya adalah perempuan.

Terlihat perempuan pertama duduk di kursinya, mesin jahitnya di atas meja berbunyi saat ia menusukkan jarum-jarumnya pada kain yang hendak ia jadikan pakaian. Perempuan lain yang adalah putrinya, nampak berdandan di kamarnya, bukan berdandan dalam arti ingin ke pesta, nyatanya ia hanya mengoleskan hand body ke tubuhnya, serta krim wajah dan bedak agar panas matahari siang nanti tidak membakarnya. Ia lalu mengikat rambutnya dengam style ponytail di sisi kanan rambutnya, merapikan seragam dan dasinya. Gadis itu hendak menuju sekolah.

Tak lama kemudian, perempuan itu menuruni tangga dan menyapa ibundanya. "Ohayou gozaimasu, okaasan," ujarnya. Sang ibu tersenyum dan segera membalas. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Lucy.."

Sekarang, kita telah mengetahui nama gadis itu, Lucy. Ia mendekati ibunya ketika melihat apa yang beliau kerjakan. "Perlu bantuan?"

"U-Um," Sang ibu menggeleng. "Kau pergilah ke sekolah. Hari ini hari pertamamu di sekolah yang baru kan? Ibu tidak ingin mereka sudah menimbulkan kesan jelek terhadapmu, hanya karena kau terlambat pagi ini."

"Ibu.."

"Sudah. Ibu bisa lakukan ini sendiri, kok. Ibu tidak apa. Pergilah dan belajarlah sebaik-baiknya, ya! Bertemanlah dengan banyak orang!"

Lucy tersenyum mendengar nasihat ibunya. "Ibu jaga kesehatan ibu, ya. Jangan sampai sakit. Hati-hati terhadap orang asing."

"Ya, ibu mengerti."

Lucy berbalik, berpamitan pada ibunya. "Ittekimasu!" Kemudian, ia melesat pergi keluar rumah, menutup pintu gerbang dan terjun ke jalan raya.

Ibunya tersenyum. "Itterashai."

* * *

Inilah kehidupan Lucy Heartfilia, gadis berusia 17 tahun yang memiliki rambut blonde dan mata beriris cokelat sama seperti ibunya. Gadis ini hidup mapan sampai akhirnya harus bangkrut karena ayahnya yang meninggal karena sakit tidak meninggalkan ia dan ibunya warisan satu pun, jadi terpaksa sang ibu menjual rumah agar bisa melanjutkan hidup. Walaupun tidak lagi mapan, namun Lucy dan ibunya hidup cukup layak. Ibunya membuka usaha toko jahit sekarang, dan meski tidak banyak yang datang atau memesan baju, handuk, dan sebagainya, penghasilan sang ibu cukup untuk makan dan kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Soal biaya sekolah, ibu Lucy tak perlu memikirkannya, karena Lucy baru saja mendapatkan beasiswa dari sekolah barunya. Ia sebenarnya baru masuk kelas 2 SMA, namun sekolahnya yang dulu mendorong Lucy untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di sekolah yang lebih bagus. Memang, sekolah lama Lucy tidak begitu bagus dan tidak mengadakan program beasiswa, sehingga ibunya harus keluar uang saat itu.

Prestasi Lucy memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh, terbukti nilai akademik, olahraga, dan keterampilannya, semua hampir mencapai nilai sempurna. Belum lagi dalam bidang kesenian, Lucy yang belajar menyanyi dan bermain piano serta flute mampu memukau dan menyentuh hati orang banyak dalam pentas sekolahnya dan lomba-lomba. Sekolah barunya itu menerimanya dengan beasiswa penuh, artinya ia tidak perlu membayar sampai ia lulus.

Sekolah barunya adalah Fairy International High School, sekolah elit di kota Magnolia yang tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk. Sekolah yang umurnya sudah hampir kepala lima ini sudah terbukti memiliki kualitas pendidikan yang bagus, guru-guru berpengalaman, terakreditasi A, dan letaknya yang strategis. Yah, mungkin kurangnya hanya satu: biaya.

Lucy berjalan santai ke sekolahnya, tersenyum penuh arti. _Kuharap semua orang mau berteman denganku! Ah, aku tidak sabar bertemu mereka dan melihat suasana sekolah ini! Aah, aku tidak percaya aku masuk sekolah el.._

BRAKK!

"ADUH!"

Belum-belum Lucy sudah menabrak seseorang yang lari dari arah berlawanan. Keduanya pun terjatuh dan terduduk di aspal jalan raya yang keras. Rupanya yang ditabrak Lucy tadi adalah seorang laki-laki.

"M-Maaf.." sahut Lucy mengelus kepalanya.

"Ah ya, tak apa.. Salahku juga."

Pemuda itu ikut mengelus kepalanya, yang ditumbuhi hutan lebat berwarna pink salmon. Ia tersenyum paksa menertawakan kecerobohannya, lalu kembali menatap kedepan sekaligus melihat gadis yang ditabraknya. Perlahan, matanya terbuka lebar mengetahui siapa gadis itu sebenarnya.

"Tidak mungkin.. L-Lucy!?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Lucy segera menjauhkan tangan dari kepalanya, menatap orang itu. Dan seperti yang telah diduga sebelumnya, ternyata Lucy juga mengenal pemuda tersebut.

"N-Natsu!?" Matanya lebar.

"WAA!" keduanya sama-sama berdiri, menunjuk satu sama lain dengan jari telunjuknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya Lucy kaget. "Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku!" Natsu berontak. Tetapi tak lama kemudian, keduanya saling melempar senyum, lalu tertawa bersama.

"Hahaha.. Hahaha.." Kepala Natsu menengadah selagi tertawa, sementara Lucy memegangi perutnya. Setelah itu, mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Kau tidak berubah, Luce," ujar Natsu ramah.

"Kau juga," Lucy menghentikan tawanya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sesuatu di leher Natsu. Sebuah syal kotak-kotak warna putih terikat di sana.

"Syal itu kau dapat darimana?" Dengan lancarnya, kata-kata Lucy keluar dari mulut sendiri.

"Oh, ini," Natsu segera memegang syal di lehernya sekaligus menatapnya. "Ini hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke-10 dari ayahku."

Lucy tertawa kecil. "Syal itu yang bikin ibuku loh."

"EH?! HONTOU?!"

"Ibuku pernah bercerita ada pelanggan yang minta dibuatkan syal kotak-kotak untuk hadiah ulang tahun anaknya. Tak kusangka yang beliau maksud itu kau," Lucy menjelaskan.

"Eh, tunggu.. Luce, ibumu.. Pelanggan? Bukankah.."

"Kuceritakan di jalan saja, ya!" Lucy tersenyum.

Keduanya akhirnya berjalan bersama menuju sekolah, di belakang, di depan, dan di samping keduanya juga berjalan banyak murid hendak menuju Fairy International High School.

"Sou ka. Aku turut berduka cita atas kehilanganmu, Luce," Natsu yang mendengarkan cerita gadis itu memasang muka sedih.

"Um," Lucy mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Natsu. Sudahlah, tak apa. Kejadiannya sudah 8 tahun yang lalu."

"Tapi ibumu baik-baik saja kan? Kau juga kan?"

"Aku dan ibu baik-baik saja kok.."

Natsu Dragneel, itulah nama lengkap si pemuda berambut merah muda strawberry (?) ini. Ia adalah sahabat Lucy sedari kecil. Mereka kenal satu sama lain saat masih berumur 4 tahun, karena bersekolah di TK yang sama. Saat usianya 7 tahun, ia harus pindah ke ibukota Fiore, Crocus karena ayahnya ada urusan pekerjaan di sana.

"Aku tidak percaya, dua tahun setelah kepergianku, kau kehilangan ayahmu dan kehidupanmu yang mapan itu, Luce," Natsu masih menunjukkan rasa simpatinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Natsu, aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hidupku mapan atau tidak. Kalau hidup mapan tidak bahagia, apa gunanya?" sahut Lucy dengan senyuman, menunjukkan bahwa ia kuat menghadapi masalah hidupnya.

"Hehe.. Benar juga sih.. Keluargaku juga seperti itu," Natsu cekikikan.

Sampailah mereka di gerbang masuk Fairy International High School. Lucy berbinar-binar menatapnya, ia tidak percaya ia bagian dari sekolah ini sekarang.

"Waaa.. Sugoi ne, Natsu!" ujarnya.

_FAIRY INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL, _begitulah tulisannya. Dibawahnya ada spanduk yang bertuliskan: _WELCOME, OUR NEW STUDENTS!_

"Ayo, Luce, jangan lama-lama berdirinya, masa kamu mau menatap gerbang pintu masuk terus sih?" Natsu berdecak melihat kelakuan temannya.

"Ehehe.. Maaf, Natsu. Di sekolahku yang lama kan nggak ada yang namanya pintu gerbang semewah ini.." Lucy menatap Natsu sambil tertawa kecil. Natsu entah kenapa tersenyum.

"Yasudah. Ayo masuk!"

Natsu dan Lucy nemasuki gedung Fairy International High. Lagi-lagi Lucy terkagum-kagum karena banyaknya murid-murid elit nan cantik dan rupawan berada di koridor sekolah tersebut.

"Huaa! Totemo sugoii! Natsu, aku jadi nervous, mereka akan menerimaku nggak ya?" Lucy melihat sekeliling.

"Tentu sajalah! Di Fairy International itu tidak berlaku yang namanya diskriminasi, Luce! Gini-gini aku yang sederhana punya banyak temen loh," Natsu menunjukkan kenarsisannya di depan gadis.

Tiba-tiba, Natsu teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya Luce, kenapa kamu bisa masuk ke sini?" tanyanya.

"Oh, aku belum cerita padamu, ya," Lucy menoleh, menatap Natsu. "Aku ikut tes dan mendapat beasiswa penuh. Jadi aku tidak perlu bayar sampai kelas tiga."

"Wah! Hebat sekali kau Luce! Kau pasti anak yang pintar!" Natsu memuji.

"Ah, tidak, biasa aja," muka Lucy merah mendapat omongan seperti itu dari sahabat kecilnya sendiri.

"Kapan-kapan kalau aku tidak mengerti pelajaran, tolongin boleh ya!"

"Sip deh!"

Setelah itu, keduanya berjalan mendekati papan pengumuman yang berada di koridor sekolah. Mereka ingin melihat dimana kelas mereka berada sekaligus ingin mengetahui apakah mereka satu kelas atau berbeda kelas.

Maklum, karena siswa barunya Fairy International High itu tidak hanya Lucy, pastilah papan pengumuman sudah dipenuhi banyak orang. Bahkan kenyataannya tidak hanya pendatang baru saja, tapi juga siswa-siswa lama yang mendapat jatah pindah kelas musim panas ini juga ikut mengerumuni papan pengumuman.

"Wah! Luce! Kita satu kelas!" seru Natsu ternganga senang.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Lucy tidak bisa dibilang tinggi, makanya ia kelihatan sulit melihat informasi kelasnya. "Kau menemukan namaku dimana?"

Natsu segera merangkul bahu Lucy, mendekatkannya ke tubuhnya dan menunjuk ke arah papan pengumuman yang berada di depannya. "Tuh, bisa lihat?"

Lucy menyipitkan matanya, mencoba menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang menghalangi jarak pandangnya. Dan ketemu, nomor absen 12. _Lucy Heartfilia._

"Wah! Iya!" Lucy tersenyum. "Kamu nomor absen berapa, Natsu?"

"Heheh.. Aku nomor absen 24, dua kali nomor absenmu," Natsu cekikan. Tak lama kemudian, Lucy menyadari posisi Natsu yang memegang bahunya erat. Mukanya mendadak merah.

"Um.. N-Natsu.. Bisa lepaskan rangkulannya?"

"Eh?"

Natsu melihat tangannya yang menyentuh pundak gadis blonde tersebut. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya ternganga, mukanya langsung merah mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya.

"A.. Ah! Maaf!" seru si pemuda itu melepaskan pegangannya. "Tidak nyaman ya? Maaf kalau cengkeramannya terlalu keras.."

"Daijoubu," Lucy tersenyum.

"Natsu!"

Natsu dan Lucy kaget berjamaah mendengar panggilan itu. "Lucy, aku duluan ya! Baru ingat ada urusan kepala sekolah, ahaha.." Natsu terlihat gelisah, dan segera berbalik badan. "Jaa!" Ia pun berlari, meninggalkan Lucy yang hanya melambaikan tangannya. "Jaa ne!" seru si gadis blonde kemudian. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang gadis berambut silver dengan mata biru, memakai rompi kuning sama seperti Lucy.

"Are? Natsu tidak di.. Eh?" Gadis itu melihat Lucy, yang menatapnya dengan mata berkedip lama dan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Li.. Lisanna?"

Gadis bernama Lisanna tersebut, kemudian ikut mengerjapkan matanya. "Lu.. Lucy?!"

"LISANNA!"

"LUCY!"

Keduanya berpelukan erat, sambil berteriak histeris dan loncat-loncat gembira seperti baru menerima sertifikat kelulusan. Setelah puas, mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing dan menatap satu sama lain sambil melempar senyum.

"Lama tak jumpa, Lisanna!" seru Lucy.

"Um! Senang bertemu lagi, Lucy!" balas Lisanna.

Lisanna Strauss, gadis ini juga merupakan teman Natsu dan Lucy sejak kecil. Hanya saja, Lisanna lebih lama bersama Natsu ketimbang Lucy, karena keluarganya ikut pindah ke Crocus bersama keluarga Natsu. Beda urusan tentu saja.

"Kapan kau kembali dari ibukota?" tanya Lucy kemudian.

"Sudah lama kok, begitu aku kembali ke Magnolia, aku langsung bersekolah di sini," jawab Lisanna manis. "Sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Aku masuk kemari bareng Natsu."

"Begitu.." Lucy mengangguk-angguk.

"Eh Lucy, Natsu tadi kemana ya? Kayaknya aku lihat Natsu disini tadi.." Lisanna hampir lupa tujuannya mencari si pinky-haired boy.

"Hmm, entahlah, tapi kurasa ia ke arah sana," Lucy menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya, arah yang tadi dilewati Natsu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Lucy! Aku pergi dulu ya!" Lisanna meninggalkan Lucy, lalu berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkan Lucy barusan.

"Matta ne!"

* * *

Selanjutnya, Lucy menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, berhubung kelasnya yaitu kelas 2-C ada di sana. Sesampainya di koridor lantai dua yang tidak seramai koridor satu tadi, ia tersenyum pada beberapa siswa yang melewatinya dan menyapanya.

"Ohayou, atarashii gakusei!"

"Ohayou!"

Ada yang menyapa dengan nama belakangnya.

"Ohayou, Heartfilia-san!"

"Ohayou gozaimasu!"

Lucy kembali menatap depan. "Hah, ternyata Natsu benar. Orang-orang di sini ramah sekali," gumamnya. "Mereka bahkan sudah tahu namaku. Sekolah ini luar biasa!"

Seorang pemuda berambut blonde pucat dengan anting-anting berlian di daun telinga kirinya berjalan sembari menundukkan kepala, mengantungkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Banyak orang melihatnya, namun enggan memberi sapaan.

Justru, mereka berbisik-bisik tentang dia.

Si pemuda tidak memikirkan semua bisikan sialan itu, yang kerap kali mengganggu gendang telinganya. Ia tetap berjalan melalui mereka, tidak menghiraukan semua itu.

"Tch," Ia mencuih.

Lucy berjalan dari arah berlawanan, menggumamkan suatu lagu yang tidak ada judulnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia berpapasan dengan pemuda beranting tadi, dan tepat pada saat itu, rambutnya terurai dan mengalihkan pandangan si pemuda. Pemuda tersebut berhenti, menoleh ke arah Lucy yang hanya berjalan melaluinya. Apakah panah cupid berhasil mengenai hatinya?

Si pemuda kembali berjalan, namun sebelum itu, ia menyadari sesuatu di bawah kakinya, yang hampir sepatunya injak. Sapu tangan merah muda.

Ia berjongkok, memungut benda tersebut dan menatapnya. _Pasti ini miliknya,_ ujarnya dalam hati.

"Hey. Kamu yang berambut blonde!"

Lucy berhenti mendengar seruan itu, lalu berbalik dan bertemu pandang dengan pemuda yang berambut blonde sama sepertinya.

"Bukankah kau juga berambut blonde?" Lucy memiringkan kepala.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ini milikmu, kan?" Si pemuda menunjukkan sapu tangan merah muda tersebut. "Tadi kau menjatuhkannya."

"Ah, iya, ini punyaku," Lucy melihat kain berbentuk persegi yang terbuat dari katun itu di tangan laki-laki, setelah itu mengambilnya. "Terima kasih, ya!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Sting. Sting Eucliffe."

"Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy tersenyum balik. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu juga," Sting mengulurkan tangannya, menjabat tangan Lucy. Beberapa detik kemudian, keduanya melepaskan jabatan tersebut.

"Di kelas mana? Murid baru?" tanya pemuda bernama Sting itu.

"Tahu aja, hahaha.." Lucy tertawa kecil. "2-C. Eucliffe-san?"

"Wew, kebetulan aku di kelas sebelah. Maksudku, kelas sebelahnya lagi," Sting menjawab. "2-A."

"Pasti murid pinter.."

"Ahaha.. Kena jadwal pindah kelas. Nanti bulan September juga balik ke kelas lama, ahaha.." Sting menjelaskan. "Semoga aja aku masuk kelas yang sama denganmu."

Muka Lucy memerah. "U-Um.."

Sting tersenyum, melihat muka gadis itu yang merona. Rayuannya berhasil.

"Jaa, aku masuk kelas dulu," sahutnya.

"Oh! Oh, oke. Sampai bertemu lagi!" seru Lucy. Sting meninggalkannya, Lucy pun terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

* * *

Akhirnya, Lucy sampai di kelasnya. Baru saja ia membuka pintu, semua murid di kelasnya langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepadanya.

"Wah! Itu Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Iya, itu dia!"

"Peraih nilai tertinggi ujian masuk dan murid beasiswa!"

"WAAAHHH!"

Lucy mengerjapkan mata tanda kebingungan. Ia memiringkan kepala. "H-Hajime..mashite?"

"Selamat datang di kelas kami!" seru seorang gadis berambut biru yang dibandana. "Aku Levy McGarden, ketua kelas 2-C. Lucy Heartfilia bukan?"

"U-Um.." Entah sejak kapan Lucy ragu pada namanya sendiri.

_Kalau begini aku tidak harus maju ke depan kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri, kan? Toh mereka semua sudah tahu namaku, _gumam Lucy dalam hati, ekspresi yang dibuatnya sekarang adalah terpaksa tersenyum.

"Sudah, tidak usah sungkan pada kami! Pilih tempat dudukmu!" Levy mengulurkan tangannya, menunjukkan tempat-tempat kosong yang belum diduduki. Lucy tersenyum.

"Arigatou."

Lucy berjalan, memilih kursi di dekat jendela dan menaruh tasnya di sana. Dengan posisi di sini ia tidak akan susah melihat tulisan dan mendengarkan suara guru, toh ia ada di barisan kedua. Ia lalu menatap sebelahnya, terletak tas dan dasi. Ia berpikir siapa orang yang duduk di kursi itu.

_Natsu bukan ya? Atau Lisanna? Ah, aku senang bisa bertemu mereka berdua lagi, _Lucy tersenyum.

Lucy pun mengeluarkan buku diarynya yang bersampul biru muda tebal, yang bertulisan "Don't read", dan membukanya langsung menuju halaman kosong. Lucy mengambil penanya di saku rok, menekan ujungnya lalu mulai menulis.

_Ayah tersayang,_

_Sudah dua tahun aku menulis diary yang kau berikan untukku ini. Aku tahu kau memberikannya di saat kepergianmu ke surga, entah mengapa aku baru mau menulisnya akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana kabar ayah di sana? Aku dan ibu baik-baik saja di bumi. Usaha ibu memang belum berjalan sukses, tapi kami berdua hidup bahagia sekarang._

_Ayah, hari ini aku mulai bersekolah di sekolah baruku, Fairy International High School. Sekolah ini penuh dengan orang-orang yang ramah, mereka bahkan sudah tahu namaku! Apa aku begitu populer ya? Ah, tapi bukan tujuanku untuk menjadi populer di sekolah ini. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan pendidikan dan bisa menjadi penulis yang hebat! Oh ya, aku masuk sekolah ini dapat beasiswa, jadi ibu tidak terbebani._

_Ne, ayah.. Aku bertemu kembali dengan Natsu dan Lisanna! Wah, aku kangen sekali pada mereka, terutama Natsu. Dia masih tidak berubah, dan ia memakai syal yang dibuat ibu. Lisanna juga tidak banyak berubah. Poninya tidak begitu tebal seperti dulu. Aku berencana mengobrol dengan mereka istirahat nanti._

_Oh ya, dan aku juga sudah bertemu laki-laki keren! Namanya Sting Eucliffe. Dia mengembalikan sapu tanganku yang jatuh. Dia tampan sekali, ayah. Oh ya, bukankah nama keluarganya adalah nama yang tak asing kita dengar? Dia putra keluarga Eucliffe yang terkenal itu ya?_

_Sudah dulu ya, ayah. Sepertinya kelas akan dimulai. Aku berjanji akan cerita lebih banyak! Lihat aku dan ibu dari surga ya!_

_Love & Lucky, _

_Lucy._

KRING! KRING! KRING!

Bel berbunyi tiga kali, tanda bahwa kelas akan segera dimulai. Seorang guru wanita memasuki kelas 2-C, bersamaan dengan siswa-siswa lain yang tak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran. Lucy mempersiapkan bukunya, segera saja Natsu menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yo, Lucy!" sapanya dengan grins khasnya. Lucy kaget. Ternyata Natsulah pemilik kursi itu.

"Natsu!" serunya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san!" seru sang guru. "Mavis Vermillion desu yo! Dozo yoroshiku!"

"Yoroshiku na, sensei!" balas semua orang semangat.

"Aku guru Biologi sekaligus wali kelas kalian, jadi sekarang, mari kita mulai belajar," Mavis-sensei pun berbalik, mengambil kapur dan menulis di papan tulis hijau. Lucy tersenyum melihat gurunya yang manis, ia hampir tidak percaya bahwa guru yang menyerupai anak-anak itu adalah wali kelasnya. Ia menatap langit lewat jendela transparannya, melempar senyum ke angkasa biru.

_Kurasa.. Hari ini akan menyenangkan ya, ayah._

* * *

KRING! KRING! KRING!

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Lucy keluar dari kelasnya, membawa dompetnya untuk membeli makan di kantin. Ibunya tidak sempat membuatkannya makan siang.

"Luce!"

Lucy segera menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Natsu yang berlari ke arahnya. Ia melempar senyum.

"Ya, Natsu?"

"Mau ke kantin ya?"

"Um, mau ikut?"

"Justru aku mau bilang padamu untuk tidak ke kantin!" seru Natsu memamerkan giginya. "Kebetulan adikku memasak terlalu banyak jadi.. Aku ingin berbagi makan denganmu.."

* * *

Natsu dan Lucy duduk di atap sekolah, yang diklaim Natsu sebagai singgasananya. Pemuda itu membuka kotak makannya, dan memang terlihat banyak makanan enak nan lezat di dalamnya.

"Sugoi yo, Natsu! Adikmu memasak sebanyak ini?" Lucy takjub melihat bekal makan siang sahabatnya.

"Yup, adikku keren kan?! Ahaha.." Natsu tertawa. "Ayo, Luce. Dimakan saja. Sekalian mencicipi masakan buatan adik tercintaku, ahaha.."

"Ckckck.." Lucy hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum. Ia menyumpit salah satu telur gulung, dan menyantapnya.

"Um! Oishi!" seru Lucy.

"Benar kan?" Natsu tersenyum sementara dirinya memakan dua onigiri langsung. Lucy heran menatapnya.

"Tumben kau berbagi makan.. Biasanya kau makan habis semuanya sendiri," Lucy ingat kebiasaan Natsu yang dikenal rakus. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut daging.

"Hee, aku berubah tahu, Luce! Aku janji aku tidak akan makan banyak lagi!" Natsu cemberut.

"Jadi harapanmu untuk memiliki dua perut batal nih?" Lucy melirik Natsu, mengangkat satu alisnya dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja batal!" Natsu berteriak ke telinga Lucy, yang membuat si gadis terkikik kecil.

"Adikmu perempuan atau laki-laki, Natsu?" tanya si gadis blonde kemudian, setelah membuka kotak makan Natsu yang satu lagi.

"Perempuan. Namanya Wendy. Dia sekarang umur 12 tahun," jawab Natsu lancar.

"Sou ka.."

"Kapan-kapan kukenalkan padamu, deh! Dia anak yang manis dan baik kok!" Natsu bersemangat, dan disambut anggukkan saja oleh Lucy. "Aku akan senang sekali pastinya."

Awan-awan putih bergerak melintasi langit, membentuk gambar-gambar tidak jelas yang dapat ditafsirkan manusia berdasarkan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ne, Natsu.. Kabar ayahmu bagaimana?"

"Dia baik-baik saja."

Setelah itu, Natsu menunduk. "Akhirnya.. Aku bisa kembali ke kota ini," ucapnya. "Dan bertemu lagi denganmu.."

Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan ke Natsu. "Natsu.."

"Kau tahu, Luce.. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana.. Aku memikirkan apakah kau melihat bintang yang sama setiap malam, aku memikirkan apakah kau disinari matahari yang sama setiap pagi.." aku Natsu. "Sejujurnya, aku rindu sekali padamu, Lucy Heartfilia. Sudah 10 tahun kita tidak bertemu."

Lucy tersentuh mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Sepertinya dia memang merasa kesepian. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Natsu. Aku bersyukur bisa masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganmu," balas Lucy. "Tapi, bukankah ada Lisanna yang waktu itu ikut kau ke Crocus?"

"Tapi dia di disana karena ada tujuan lain, Luce. Ibunya kan dokter, beliau diminta menjadi salah satu dokter rumah sakit orang miskin disana. Dan aku juga jarang bertemu dengannya," jelas Natsu. "Aku lebih ingin mengobrol denganmu lagipula."

Lucy tersenyum. "Sebegitu kangennya kau padaku?"

"Tentu saja! Kau sahabat terbaikku, Luce! Di dunia ini mulai dari aku hidup sampai mati!" Natsu kembali berteriak. Lucy tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Natsu, kau seperti sedang bersumpah saja. Ayo sudah makan, nanti Wendy marah kalau bekal buatannya tidak dimakan oleh kakak tercinta," kata si gadis blonde itu mengingatkan.

"Oh ya, benar juga. Ayo makan, Luce!"

Natsu dan Lucy pun berlomba makan, siapa yang cepat harus melakukan apapun yang pemenang suka.

* * *

Waktu untuk istirahat tersisa 30 menit lagi, namun Natsu dan Lucy telah selesai menyantap makan siangnya. Lucy terpaksa menemani Natsu jalan-jalan karena kekalahannya dalam lomba tadi.

"Pokoknya kalau timbanganku naik satu ons saja, akan kutendang kau!" ancam Lucy.

"Eh?! Kok begitu?! Satu ons kan nggak ada pengaruhnya, Luce!"

"Aah, nggak mau tahu, Natsu! Pokoknya tanggung jawab!"

"Iyaiya aja deh, huh..~"

_Tahu begini ceritanya kenapa kau terima tantanganku tadi, Luce? Kau ini makin aneh saja, _gumam Natsu dalam hati, cemberut.

Levy sang ketua kelas datang menghampiri mereka. "Yo, Natsu, Lu-chan!" serunya menyapa.

"Konnichiwa. Levy-chan," Lucy tersenyum.

"Ne, ne, Lu-chan.. Aku bisa minta bantuanmu?"

"Tentu. Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Bisa tolong ambilkan buku sejarah di perpustakaan? Letaknya di lantai tiga, nanti kau bilang saja pada pengawas disana buku sejarah yang biasa. Dia biasanya langsung mengerti kok," jelas Levy memutar-mutar jarinya. Maksudnya sedang menunjuk arah dan lokasi.

"Hmm hmm.. Baiklah aku mengerti!" Lucy mengelus dagunya, lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Tunggu, memangnya buku sejarah itu untuk apa?"

"Guru memerlukannya, nah sekarang aku mau makan dulu, ya! Jaa!" seru Levy meninggalkan mereka, berlari menuju kantin sebelum pesanan makanan habis.

Natsu kemudian menatap Lucy. "Mau kuantar ke perpustakaan?" ajaknya.

"Ah, tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri, kok!" ujar Lucy tersenyum.

* * *

Pada akhirnya, Lucy berjalan menaiki tangga menuju koridor lantai tiga, koridor yang nampaknya sepi. Ia pun tahu bahwa lantai ini tidak memiliki ruang kelas, hanya lab komputer, ruang audio visual, laboratorium fisika dan kimia, serta laboratorium biologi. Dan tak ketinggalan juga, perpustakaan.

"Sumimasen.." Lucy menggeser pintu surga buku tersebut. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, tetapi tidak menemukan satu orang pun.

"Are.. Sepi sekali di sini," Gadis blondie tersebut langsung saja menjelajah perpustakaan sekolah barunya ini.

"Mencari sesuatu?"

Lucy menoleh, dan mendapati seorang pria berambut hitam yang setengah poninya menutupi mata kanannya. Ia tengah membaca sebuah buku, namun kelihatannya sudah selesai membacanya. Terlihat dari gayanya yang menutup bahan bacaan itu dengan satu tangan. Laki-laki itu menurunkan kursinya yang selama ini ia angkat dan senderkan ke tembok untuk membaca.

Matanya dan mata Lucy bertemu.

"Ano.. Apakah kau.."

"Penjaga perpustakaan di sekolah ini? Tidak," Si pria berdiri, berjalan menuju sebuah rak yang bertuliskan 'Science-Fiction' dan menaruh bukunya disana. Kebetulan rak itu ada di belakang Lucy.

"Hanya siswa biasa."

"Eto.. Lalu kemana penjaga perpustakaannya?" Lucy berbalik badan, mencoba mencari jawaban. "Kenapa kau bisa masuk tanpa izin?"

"Perpustakaan terbuka untuk murid-murid, buktinya kau sendiri baru saja masuk ke sini tanpa izin, kan?" Pemuda itu menundukkan kepala, dengan gayanya yang cool ia memejamkan mata.

_Eh?! Kalau dipikir-pikir ia benar juga! _Sweat drop Lucy keluar.

"Nah, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku," Si pemuda kembali menatap Lucy. "Apa yang kau cari di sini?"

"Um.. Etoo.." Lucy memalingkan kepala. "Buku sejarah yang biasa. Apa kau mengerti?"

Si pria segera berbalik badan, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Lucy. Pemilik marga Heartfilia tersebut pun cemberut.

"Mou, ada apa dengan dia? Tidak bisa bersosialisasi sedikit apa? Pria aneh," oceh Lucy pelan-pelan tapi cepat.

Tak lama kemudian, si pemuda datang dengan sebuah buku tebal di kedua tangannya, tetapi ia menyerahkannya pada Lucy cukup satu tangan.

"Untuk keperluan guru, benar?"

"Eh?" Lucy mendongakkan kepalanya. Sekarang, pria berambut hitam legam itu tersenyum padanya.

_Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia judes padaku, sekarang ia tersenyum?! Apa dia tidak bisa lebih aneh lagi?! _Lucy ternganga.

"Kau pasti murid baru di sini," ujarnya saat Lucy menerima buku yang dicarinya. "Namamu siapa?"

"Lucy.. Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy menjawab, sembari memeluk buku tersebut. Senyuman pria itu semakin manis.

"Rogue Cheney. Yoroshiku."

Lucy tak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus ia keluarkan, namun pada akhirnya ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Arigatou, Rogue-kun!"

Setelah itu, Lucy keluar dari perpustakaan, dan laki-laki itu memperhatikannya. Entah kenapa hati Lucy jadi agak senang. _Ternyata tidak semua orang tahu namaku, toh Eucliffe-san dan Rogue-kun masih menanyakannya, hihihi..._

* * *

Jam pulang sekolah akhirnya tiba. Lucy mengaku senang menjalani hari pertamanya di sekolah ini, semua kejadian yang ia alami menarik. Mulai dari bertemu Natsu, ditolong Sting dan Rogue, ah, ia berharap sebuah hal unik lain lagi bisa terjadi.

"Lucy!"

Lucy yang hendak turun tangga menoleh ke belakang. Lagi-lagi di pinky-haired boy itu. "Mau pulang bareng?"

"Eh? Memangnya rumahmu di mana?" tanya Lucy heran.

"Kau bilang kau tinggal di Hargeon Street kan? Rumahku kebetulan lewat arah situ, Luce!" jelas Natsu. "Jadi aku ikut ya! Sekalian lihat rumahmu, ehehe.."

"Wah, jangan-jangan kau ke rumahku ada apa-apanya nih.. Mau mengejekku ya, karena rumahku sudah tidak mewah lagi?" Lucy malah berpikir negatif. Natsu langsung saja berontak.

"Aduh, Lucy! Itu tidak mungkin! Aku hanya ingin bertemu ibumu dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah membuat syal ini!" Natsu menunjukkan syal kotak-kotak kesayangannya setelah itu. Lucy pun terkikik kecil.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Ayo.."

Keduanya berjalan bersama. Si gadis blonde jadi ingat sesuatu.

"Kamu nggak pulang bareng Lisanna?"

"Dia rumahnya jauh, Luce. Nggak sejalan sama aku lagi."

"Sou ka.."

Tiba-tiba keduanya berhenti karena melihat sekerumunan perempuan yang mengelilingi seorang pria, beberapa dari mereka membawa bunga, cokelat, buku dan pena, atau bahkan hanya berteriak-teriak saja. Sadarlah mereka semua itu terjadi di depan ruang OSIS.

"Hai, hai, satu-satu ya," Pria yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu tersenyum ramah, lalu memberi mereka tanda tangan di buku, baju seragam, ataupun kain panjang yang dijadikan bandana.

"KYAAA! JELLAL-SAMA!"

Lucy terkejut mendengar nama yang dielu-elukan para gadis.

"J-JELLAL-SAMA?!" teriaknya dengan mata berbentuk hati. Natsu pun terheran-heran dengan sahabatnya itu, membuatnya sweat drop.

"Lu.. Lucy?!"

Si gadis pun menatap Natsu dengan mata anehnya itu. "Natsu! I-I-Itu.." ia gugup mendadak. "ITU JELLAL FERNANDES?! DIA MODEL MAJALAH SMA YANG TERKENAL SE-JAGAT FIORE ITU KAN?!"

Pemuda yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu segera menengadah ke tempat Lucy dan Natsu berdiri. "Oi!" serunya.

"GYAAAH! NATSU DIA MENATAP KE SINI!" Lucy histeris.

"Oi, oi, Lucy.. Jangan bilang kau.." Natsu bersiap untuk hal terburuk yang akan didengarnya.

"IYA! AKU FANS BERATNYA JELLAL FERNANDES! WAAAAAAHHHH!" Lucy makin mengencangkan suaranya, yang bisa Natsu lakukan hanya menutup kedua telinganya. "Kau tahu, Natsu?! Aku punya koleksi majalah dan tabloid tentangnya, bahkan yang cuma ada namanya pun ada! Lengkap kan, Natsu?!"

"WOY LUCE! NGGAK PERLU TERIAK, KAU INGIN MEMECAHKAN GENDANG TELINGAKU?!" balas Natsu emosi.

"Hai, hai, sudah-sudah, kalian bertengkar soal apa?" Jellal menghampiri mereka, senyumannya yang super gentle itu membuat Lucy meleleh.

"KYAAA! AKU BERTEMU JELLAL FERNANDES, KYAAA!" Lucy terus histeris.

Jellal hanya bisa tersenyum. "Yokatta ne.."

"Tch," Natsu memalingkan kepala, melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Aku Ketua OSIS Fairy International, Jellal Fernandes," Jellal mengulurkan kedua tangannya. "Namamu siapa? Kau sepertinya murid baru.."

_KYAA! BAHKAN JELLAL TIDAK TAHU NAMAKU, AAH! TIGA LAKI-LAKI KEREN MENANYAKAN NAMAKU, AAH! Eh, tapi haruskah aku memanggil Jellal senpai? _Lucy heboh sendiri dalam hatinya. Tak lama kemudian ia sadar harus menjawab pertanyaan si pria rambut biru yang bertato di wajah itu.

"Ah, i-iya! Aku murid baru!" Lucy menerima jabatan tangan itu. _Wah, aku berjabat tangan dengan Jellal Fernandes! DAN.. DIA BILANG TADI.. DIA KETUA OSIS?! AKU HARUS MEMANGGILNYA KAICHOU! _ Hati Lucy bersorak-sorai seolah-olah merdeka dari penjajahan.

"L-Lucy Heartfilia.. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, K-Kaichou.."

"Yoroshiku ne, Lucy-san, rupanya kau yang sedang dibicarakan banyak orang," ucap si pria gentle tersebut. "Dilihat dari nilai akademis dan sifatmu, sepertinya kau bisa menjadi anggota pengurus OSIS."

"E.. Eh?" Wajah Lucy memerah.

"CURANG!"

"Jellal-sama! Aku juga ingin jadi pengurus OSIS!"

"REKRUT AKU! REKRUT AKU!"

Mulailah fans-fans Jellal berteriak protes dan tidak terima, namun ada juga yang berbisik-bisik mengomentari betapa beruntungnya anak baru itu. Jellal sama sekali tidak memedulikannya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan memisahkan dan memutus jabatan tangan Lucy dan Jellal. "Oi oi! Sampai kapan kalian mau berjabat tangan, huh?! Jellal, kau layani saja dulu fansmu sana! Karena kau Lucy jadi kena virus bling blingmu yang aneh itu!" geram Natsu menunjuk Jellal.

"Wah, wah, kenapa kau, Natsu? Cemburu?" Jellal menatap si pinky-haired boy.

"CHIGAU!" Natsu berontak.

"Jellal-kun! Dimana kau?!"

Jellal segera menoleh, didapatinya seorang gadis berambut merah scarlet panjang berjalan ke arahnya. "Oi! Erza-chan!" seru Jellal melambaikan tangannya.

"Eh?" Lucy memiringkan kepala. "Erza-chan?"

"Mou! Kau kemana saja daritadi?! Aku menunggumu di depan gerbang, tahu! Jangan bilang kau melayani fans-fansmu lagi!" Si gadis berambut merah bernama Erza itu cemberut menatap Jellal, pipinya merah tetapi bukan merah cemburu.

"Ehehe.. Gomen ne, Erza-chan.. Bukan berarti aku tidak peduli padamu loh, hanya kasihan aja mereka menungguku diluar kantor OSIS berjam-jam," Jellal memberi alasan.

"ERZA-SAN!"

"PUTUSKAN JELLAL-SAMA SAJA! BERIKAN DIA PADAKU!"

"IYA AKU JUGA!"

"APA KALIAN BILANG?!" Erza menggertak para fans Jellal, nah, kalau sekarang barulah mukanya merah padam.

"Ma, ma.." Jellal sweat drop melihat pertengkaran para fansnya dengan Erza. Tapi, tak lama setelah itu, ia merangkul Erza, memiringkan kepalanya sehingga menyentuh bagian kepala atas gadis itu, dan tersenyum.

"Maaf, tapi kalian tidak bisa membuatku putus dengan Erza, apapun yang terjadi dia tetap pacarku dan wanita yang kupilih."

"HUAAAAA! JELLAL-SAMA!" Fansnya berteriak histeris.

"HEEE?! JELLAL SUDAH PACARAN?!" Lucy ikut berteriak, ia merasa tidak percaya. "Natsu! Bukannya perempuan yang dipacarinya itu Erza Scarlet, model majalah juga?!" Si gadis blonde itu menunjuk ke arah Erza namun melihat ke arah Natsu.

"Heh, kau masuk ke sini tanpa tahu itu?" Natsu sweat drop.

"Tentu saja!" Lucy berteriak ke arah Natsu.

"Maaf, kalian menyebut namaku?"

"Eh?" Natsu dan Lucy menoleh secara bersamaan. Didapati oleh mereka Erza yang sedang menatap lurus ke arah mereka. Erza pun langsung men-death glare Lucy yang membuatnya makin ciut.

"KALAU KAU BERANI MENDEKATI JELLAL-KUN, AKU TAK SEGAN-SEGAN MEMBERIMU HUKUMAN.." ujarnya bermata setan.

"H-Hai.." Lucy sweat drop.

_Aku hanya fans-nya, aku tidak berniat memacari Kaichou, _gumam Lucy dalam hati.

"Natsu, apa ini temanmu?" tanya Erza menginterogasi, disambut anggukkan oleh Natsu. "Dia temanku sewaktu kecil, Lucy Heartfilia. Tenang saja, dia takkan merebut Jellal darimu, dia bukan tipe orang seperti itu," ujar Natsu yang langsung mendapat tamparan dari Lucy.

"MEMANGNYA SELAMA INI KAU KIRA AKU ORANG MACAM APA?!" teriaknya. Jellal dan Erza sweat drop berjamaah.

"Dia sepertimu, Erza," ujar Jellal innocent.

"Well.."

"Namaku Erza Scarlet, senang berkenalan denganmu, Lucy," Akhirnya si gadis berambut merah tersebut menjabat tangan anak baru Fairy International Academy tersebut, Lucy hanya tersenyum. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Erza-san."

"Erza saja sudah cukup."

"Kalau begitu kami pulang duluan, ya! Jaa!" Natsu segera menarik tangan si gadis blonde, tidak peduli pada tatapan Jellal dan Erza yang lurus ke arah mereka.

* * *

Akhirnya, Natsu dan Lucy bisa keluar dari sekolah.

"Jellal Fernandes itu senpai kita, Luce, dia sudah kelas 3," ujar Natsu menjelaskan. "Dia di kelas 3-B."

"Kau tidak begitu akur dengannya, dari apa yang kulihat," Lucy menanggapi.

"Habis! Dia itu membuatku jengkel! Mulai aku masuk ke Fairy International sampai sekarang, ia selalu dikelilingi cewek!" Natsu berseru kembali. "Beruntung dia dapat Erza, dia kan begitu perhatian jadi Jellal tidak bisa macam-macam. Well, nggak juga sih. Karena itu aku jadi iri."

"Heh, kalau kau tidak suka melihatnya dikelilingi perempuan, ya tidak usah melihatnya, Natsu," Lucy terkikik kecil. "Oh ya, sepertinya kau dekat dengan Erza.."

"Dia juga senpai kita, Luce. Dia di kelas 3-A, sekaligus Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan Fairy International," jawab Natsu jujur. "Waktu aku di-MOS, kebetulan dia kakak pembinaku, jadi dia sering mengincarku kalau aku berbuat jelek di sekolah."

Lucy tersenyum melihat Natsu. "Hey, Natsu, kau tidak perlu iri pada Jellal-senpai. Kau adalah kau, ukirlah hidupmu dengan caramu sendiri," kata si gadis.

"Lucy.."

"NATSU! MAU BERTARUNG DENGANKU?!"

"KYAA!" Lucy segera bersembunyi di belakang punggung Natsu, ia baru saja melihat pria bertelanjang dada muncul di hadapannya.

"Oi, Gray! Kau menakut-nakuti temanku, tahu! Dasar pervert!"

"Hah?! Apa kau bilang?!" Dahinya dan dahi Natsu saling menempel, arus listrik dan bunyi petir berada di sekitar mereka.

"Pervert, pervert. Akui saja kau tidak bisa bahasa Inggris," Natsu berucap kesal.

"Daripada kau tidak bisa Matematika!"

"GRRR!" keduanya bertengkar, Lucy masih berada di belakang Natsu. "N-Natsu.. Siapa pria hentai ini? Salah satu temanmu?" tanya si gadis gugup.

"Wah, dia teman yang paling menyebalkan, Luce! Gray Pervert Fullbuster," Natsu tersenyum licik.

"Apa katamu, Flame Brain?!"

"Kenapa?! Kau tidak suka kata-kataku barusan, Ice Jerk?!"

"Akan kurobek mulutmu.."

"Begitu juga dengan milikmu.."

Lucy sweat drop. "Natsu.."

"Oh, hei kau yang dibelakang Natsu," Pria berambut biru donker atau lebih tepatnya raven itu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku Gray Fullbuster! Salam kenal!"

Lucy tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya, akhirnya ia mengangkat tangan dan mengucapkan namanya. "Lu.. Lucy.."

"Ayo, Luce! Kita pulang! Jaa ne, Ice Prince," Natsu menarik Lucy menuju keluar area sekolah, Gray hanya memperhatikan keduanya dengan menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"Ckckck.. Aku tidak menduga Salamander bisa dekat dengan cewek," ia tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

"Teman-temanmu menyenangkan ya, Natsu," Lucy memulai percakapan lagi ketika keduanya hampir sampai di Hargeon Street. "Ada Jellal, Gray, Levy, Erza.."

"Hehee.. Kau baru liat sebagian, Luce. Kalau kau sudah melihat semuanya, akan lebih seru!" Natsu terkikik.

"Apa Eucliffe-san dan Rogue-kun juga temanmu?"

"Eh?!" Natsu kelihatan kaget ketika nama dua orang itu disebut Lucy. "Kau juga sudah bertemu dengan mereka?!"

"Um. Eucliffe-san kelihatannya baik, dia mengembalikan sapu tanganku yang jatuh tadi pagi. Dan kurasa dia cukup keren. Rogue-kun sebenarnya, boleh dibilang lumayan aneh, tapi ia ramah! Jellal-Kaichou tidak seperti idol lainnya, biasanya kan mereka playboy namun yang satu ini tidak, dia berpegang teguh pada cintanya. Erza tegas, Levy kutu buku sepertiku, dan Gray.. Um.. Sejak kapan dia berkepribadian seperti itu?"

"Uh-oh.. Susah dijelaskan, Luce. Sepertinya kebanyakan dan terobsesi nonton iklan produk susu laki-laki, contohnya L-Men.. Kau taulah, laki-laki sekarang rada aneh."

"Berarti kamu juga dong, Natsu!"

"ENAK AJA! JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN GRAY!"

Akhirnya, mereka memasuki jalan Hargeon. Lucy pun memasuki komplek rumahnya, yang nampak kecil dan sederhana namun kelihatannya damai.

"Wah, Lucy! Ini rumahmu sekarang?" Natsu takjub.

"Um. Nenek yang nembelikannya untuk kami, saat ayah sudah tidak ada," Lucy mengangguk.

"Sou ka.. Jaa, dimana ibumu?"

"Dia pasti di dalam, mau kupanggilkan?"

"Ah, tidak usah deh, Lucy."

"Lho? Tadi katanya kau mau bertemu dengannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.." Lucy mengulang kalimat Natsu saat masih di sekolah beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Engg.. Nggak jadi deh, Lucy, aku takut ibumu sedang sibuk bekerja, aku takut mengganggu jadi tidak enak," Natsu menjelaskan perlahan sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Besok saja deh."

"Oh.. Oke," Lucy mengerti.

"Jaa. Aku pulang dulu ya. Matta ashita, Lucy!" Natsu berbalik badan, dan mulai meninggalkan rumah Lucy. Lucy tersenyum.

"Matta ashita, Natsu! Terima kasih ya sudah merindukanku!"

* * *

"Tadaima.."

"Okaerinasai," Terlihat ibunda Lucy, Layla Heartfilia, tengah mempersiapkan makan malam. "Bagaimana sekolahnya, Lucy?"

"Menyenangkan sekali, bu! Hari ini aku bertemu sahabat lama, tiga laki-laki keren.."

"Tunggu, sahabat lama?" cegah Layla memiringkan kepala. Bingung akan maksud putrinya ini. "Siapa dia?"

"Ibu tahu kan, anak berambut pink dan berambut silver yang waktu itu datang ke pesta ulang tahunku yang ketiga? Natsu dan Lisanna, ibu! Natsu dan Lisanna!" Lucy terlalu senang sehingga ia seakan-akan memaksa sang ibu agar memutar-mutar memori otaknya agar bisa mengingat. Tak lama kemudian, Layla tersenyum.

"Oh ya! Sekarang ibu ingat! Yang waktu itu sering ke rumah kita kan, anak berambut pink itu satu TK denganmu, sedangkan yang rambut putih tetangga kita," ucap Layla. "Ibu benar kan?"

"Iya, ibu benar!"

Layla terkikik kecil. "Wah, wah.. Kelihatannya kau bahagia sekali. Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengannya?" Lucy pun duduk di kursi ruang makan, dan bercerita semuanya pada sang ibu. Layla senantiasa memperhatikan, tersenyum mendengar cerita putri tunggalnya ini.

"Dia bersekolah di sana sejak kelas 1 SMA! Dan kami satu kelas! Aku belum tahu Lisanna di kelas mana, sepertinya di kelas berbeda dengan kami," Lucy menjelaskan. "Oh ya, ibu, dan ternyata Natsu sudah punya adik loh! Dia pintar sekali memasak, tadi Natsu memintaku makan siang dengannya karena bekalnya terlalu banyak."

"Lalu siapa tiga laki-laki keren yang kau sebut tadi? Ibu penasaran," Layla tersenyum.

"Ada Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, dan Jellal Fernandes! Ibu tidak akan tahu betapa senangnya aku bertemu model majalah SMA itu. Ternyata dia senpaiku!"

"Wah, beruntung sekali kau, Lucy! Apalagi?"

"Iya, bu! Dan ternyata ia sudah berpacaran! Dengan sesama model, Erza Scarlet!"

"Hee.. Cinta lokasi.."

"Iya, padahal beda agensi! Pokoknya sekolah hari ini seru sekali, bu! Aku juga sudah bercerita pada ayah!"

Layla tertawa kecil. "Ayah pasti senang mendengar ceritamu, dan sekarang kau harus ganti baju, cuci tangan cuci kaki, lalu kita makan malam. Kau pasti lapar, oke?"

"Um!" Lucy tersenyum. "Aku kangen masakan ibu yang enak! Sebentar ya bu!" Lucy segera naik ke lantai atas, untuk pergi ke kamar mandi dan kamarnya sendiri untuk melaksanakan pesan ibunya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, langkah-langkah gontai menapaki koridor salah satu lantai Fairy International High School. Di tempat lain, nampak seseorang bermain piano, jari-jarinya menari bebas diatas lantai putih dan hitam yang menimbulkan bunyi.

Pemuda itu terus melangkah, semakin cepat. Di tempat yang sama tadi, selain pemain piano, ada juga pemain yang memetik harpa peraknya, mirip harpa milik Orpheus dalam legenda Yunani.

Senyum cerah mengukir wajah si pemilik langkah gontai tersebut, senyum yang melambangkan kepercayaan diri. Rupanya di tempat itu juga terdapat seorang pemain biola, yang menggesek alat musik tersebut dengan cukup anggun.

Pemuda tersebut kemudian berhenti di ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Music Room', dan di tempat tadi hadir juga seorang peniup terompet silver yang memainkan terompetnya sesuai alunan dari piano, harpa, dan biola.

Pintu ruang musik itu digeser oleh si pemuda, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Natsu. Di punggungnya ia membawa gitar, yang dimasukkannya ke dalam tas gitar warna hitam. Ia tersenyum melihat semua orang.

"Ohayou, minna!"

Di dalam ruangan itu, keempat pria dimana masing-masing adalah Sting pemain piano, Rogue pemain harpa, Jellal pemain biola, dan Gray pemain terompet, tersenyum memegang alat musik mereka.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, buchou."

* * *

**Nah, gimana minna? Kepanjangan ya? Gomenne, kupikir segini aja dulu, jadi para readers bisa ngenal intronya. Kalo ada yang review syukurlah, kalo misalnya nggak ada kuhapus aja, eheh daripada jadi sampah ._. Jaa, minna-san! Mohon RnR-nya yaa! Matta ne!**

**~jsslucy91**


	2. Interlude A

_**HUAAA! TERNYATA INI FANFICT DIREVIEW JUGA! WAAAH! *lebay ._.*Terharu saya ngeliat reviewnya para readers sekalian, kalian memang yang terbaik huehuehue~ *ngelap mata pake tisu #udahwoy* Setelah kupikir mateng" ampe gosong (?) spertinya aku bakal misahin balesan review dan chappy"nya, jadi readers bisa lebih enak dan nyaman bacanya, tau sendiri kan ini author kalo bikin fanfict gapernah ngitung berapa huruf yang dipake saking bingung cari inspirasi ._.  
**_

_**Okeh, selesai intro. Langsung kubales aja yak!  
**_

* * *

**caca dragfilia : Huee arigatou! Hati" ketawanya jangan sampe lalat masuk #heeh Ini udah diupdate, smoga suka!**

**Hanara VgRyuu : Etoo.. Jgn merendahkan diri sprti itu, aku jadi gaenak nih dipuji terus #blush Ehehe sou ka? Arigatou ne! Salam kenal juga Nara-san, ini udah update :3**

**RyuKazekawa : Konnichiwa! Motto motto arigatou ne! *bungkuk* Ehehe.. Updatenya tergantung terms & condition yak #heeh tapi kuusahain update kilat (?), tapi intinya aku bakal update kok! Tenang aja~**

**mako-chan : Arigatou gozaimasu! Sipp deh ;)**

**Sadsa : Arigatou mo.. Buchou itu artinya Ketua Klub ;))**

**Chiaki Heartfilia : Hahaha, iya deh, karna banyak yg review gajadi kuhapus :3 Arigatou gozaimasu! Pasti lanjutt~**

**Panduprtm700 : Arigatou, Pandu-san! Kekeke~ Ini udah update ;3**

**Asanuma Madoka : Huehuehue hontou ni arigatou asdfghjkl *gila sendiri* Ini udah update, jadi tolong review lagi yaa!**

**naninakza nana dragneel : Huee hontou ni arigatou! Sip, ini udh update, semoga suka :)**

* * *

**Nah, udah kebales semua kan? Yak, mungkin gasemua sih, tapi buat Nnatsuki-san udah kubles di PM, jadi gamasalah kan? Ehehe makasih lo reviewnya semua, author jadi terbantu :)**

**Jaa, untuk next chapternya, silahkan simak di halaman berikut!  
**

**~jsslucy91**


	3. -2- Classic Music Club: Song for You

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Friendship, Music, School, Romance**

**Pairing : Natsu x Lucy (NaLu)**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Lucy Heartfilia dipindahkan ke sekolah bergengsi Fairy International High School, yang sembarang orang tidak bisa masuk. Di sinilah ia bertemu kembali dengan sahabat masa kecilnya, Natsu Dragneel, anggota Klub Musik Klasik sekolah dimana member-membernya adalah orang-orang terkenal dan terpandang satu sekolah. Apa yang akan dilakukan Lucy ketika tiga orang dari anggota klub tersebut sama-sama menambatkan hatinya pada dirinya?**

* * *

"Bagaimana kabar kalian semua?" tanya Natsu memasuki ruang musik itu.

"Baik, baik," jawab Jellal duduk dan mengelap biolanya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tentu saja baik!"

"Baiklah, ketua, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sting menempatkan jari-jarinya lagi di tuts piano yang jumlahnya 88 itu.

Natsu tersenyum. "Baiklah! Untuk menghibur sekolah ini, ayo kita bermain musik!"

Di ruang musik itu terdapat suatu alat yang biasa digunakan untuk broadcasting, dan Natsu menggunakannya untuk menyapa para siswa Fairy International.

"_Oh, ohayou, minna-san! Bagaimana kabar kalian? Aku yakin kalian baik-baik saja_," ujarnya melalui speaker. Semua siswa bahkan guru mendengar suara nyaring nan lancar itu. "_Dan selamat untuk kalian, murid baru Fairy International High School! Selamat bergabung dengan kami!_ "

"Wah! Itu Natsu!"

"Natsu Dragneel!

"Baiklah, untuk menyambut pagi ini, kami dari Klub Musik Klasik akan melantunkan satu lagu, yang dapat membuat kalian semangat menjalani kehidupan ini! Selamat menyimak!"

Dan mulailah, alunan lagu menggema di seluruh daerah sekolah pagi itu. Terdengar suara Natsu dan Sting menyanyi.

_Tanjun dakedo junsuina yatsu  
Sono me ni wa itsumo utsutte itanda  
Taisetsuna mono ashita no koto  
Hontou no tsuyosa ga nanikatte koto  
_  
_Kimi no koto wo omoidashite  
Chippokena jibun ga okashiku natta  
Nani mo kamo houridashite MIRAKURU misete yaru  
_  
_Mae ni mae ni motto mae ni zenryouku de kakero  
Zettai kouda to omotta toki ga unmei sa  
Seiippai no koe de motte SOURU motte butsukatte ikeyo  
Sankousho wo nirande tatte nanimo nan nee sa_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, oh oh.._

Semua orang yang mendengar suara-suara alat musik itu tersenyum. Erza dan kawan-kawan sesama anggota Komite Kedisiplinan tengah sarapan di kantin sekolah, tersenyum mendengar lagu itu.

"Itulah Klub Musik Klasik kita, tidak seperti yang dulu.."

Ya, Klub Musik Klasik Natsu dan kawan-kawan jauh berbeda dengan angkatan sebelumnya. Jujur, sebenarnya klub yang satu ini hampir dibubarkan Kepala Sekolah karena keksisannya yang sangat kurang. Namun, Natsu yang mendengar berita ini dari gosip-gosip murid di sekolah, menolak keputusan tersebut pada Kepala Sekolah.

"Aku jadi ingat, ia bilang apa waktu itu.." ujar sang Kepala Sekolah, Makarov Dreyar.

_"Aku akan membuat Klub Musik Klasik ini menarik orang kembali, beri aku waktu tiga bulan!" _

_Kau sudah mewujudkannya, Natsu, _senyuman Kepala Sekolah tersungging, bangga pada prestasi sang murid.

Dan memang benar apa yang dikatakan Natsu, ia berhasil menampakkan wajah Klub Musik Klasik ini dalam waktu tiga bulan pertamanya di Fairy International High School. Ia sengaja meminta alat-alat broadcasting pada Klub Penyiar Radio, untuk semakin mengenalkan mereka pada seluruh siswa dan warga sekolah lainnya. Mereka juga turut berpartisipasi dalam berbagai lomba, pentas seni, dan kompetisi. Sekarang, klub musik yang direkonstruksi dan dihidupkan lagi ini berlokasi di Ruang Musik yang pertama, di koridor lantai dua.

_Music is my life! _ujar Natsu dalam hatinya, sambil terus bernyanyi.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi, dan Lucy Heartfilia terlihat berlari-lari menuju sekolahnya. Keringat mengucur deras dari keningnya, ia tidak menyangka ia bisa langsung terlambat di hari kedua sekolahnya.

"TERLAMBAAT!" teriak Lucy kencang yang suaranya melebihi ledakan bom dan halilintar. Membuat seorang kakek tua keluar dari rumahnya, mengunjukkan tongkat yang digunakannya kepada Lucy.

"HEY KAMU! PAGI-PAGI SUDAH BERISIK!" serunya.

"GOMENASAI!" balas Lucy.

Gadis blonde itu terus berlari kencang, ia semakin meningkatkan kecepatannya. _Aduh. Mana aku belum sarapan lagi! Aduh kenapa aku mesti bangun telat?! Huaa coba aja aku nggak begadang baca novel semaleman, pasti aku bisa bangun tepat waktu! _ gumamnya dalam kegelisahan.

Sekarang tepat pukul 07.45 pagi. Kelas akan dimulai 15 menit lagi.

"GAWAAATT WATT WATT!" Lucy semakin kencang berteriak. "AYO KAKIKU! BERLARILAH SECEPAT ANGINN! HIYAAAAA!"

Dan berlarilah ia layaknya super hero yang bertugas menyelamatkan dunia.

* * *

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel masuk telah dibunyikan, siswa-siswi Fairy International High School memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.

"Huuh~ Lu-chan mana ya?" tanya Levy mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya ke atas buku tulisnya yang belum dicorat-coret sama sekali. "Padahal aku ingin meminta tips darinya soal menulis cerita, huuh~ Apa Lu-chan sakit ya?"

Sementara itu, di gerbang masuk Fairy International High School..

"TUNGGU PAK! TUNGGUU!"

Lucy melihat kedua satpam berkumis dan berbaju hitam-hitam hendak menutup gerbang itu, namun sepertinya itu tidak ada gunanya karena dua laki-laki tersebut tidak mendengar suaranya. Dua puluh senti lagi pintu itu akan ditutup, tapi Lucy tidak akan menyerah; tidak di hari ini, tidak di sini. Akhirnya, ia melompat dan menyelip diantara kedua pintu gerbang yang akan ditutup itu, dan berhasil masuk ke sekolah.

"Hah, hah, hah.." Lucy memegangi kedua lututnya, ia terlalu lelah untuk berjalan sekarang. Seragamnya benar-benar basah oleh keringat, rambutnya yang sudah ia sisir rapi menjadi berantakan. Lucy pun terduduk di tanah, tak sanggup melanjutkan lagi.

"AKU BERHASIL!" serunya keras. Namun, rupanya suara 'keemasan' miliknya menggema ke seluruh sekolah, sehingga siswa-siswi yang tengah menunggu guru datang itu celingak-celinguk dan menjadi heran.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Erza yang menoleh ke belakang saat sedang membaca bukunya. "Sepertinya aku kenal.." Lisanna berhenti menggambar di buku sketsanya, merenungkan suara tersebut.

Kedua satpam itu menegur dan memarahi Lucy yang masih kelelahan.

"Hei, nona, suaramu kencang sekali, bisa pelankan sedikit tidak?!" seru satpam pertama.

"Kau mengganggu kegiatan belajar-mengajar!" satpam yang kedua ikut menggertak.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.."

Tiba-tiba saja, Lucy terbaring di tanah, membuat kedua satpam itu panik dan merasa bersalah.

"E-Eh?! NONA! NONA!"

"Zz.. Zzz.."

Ternyata, Lucy tertidur.

* * *

Adegan selanjutnya memperlihatkan kita pada sosok Lucy Heartfilia yang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang sepi, dikarenakan semua murid dan guru telah memulai kegiatan kelas. Ia berjalan lesu, menundukkan muka dan aura gelapnya muncul.

_Kedua satpam itu.. Kurangajar sekali mereka membiarkanku tidur di tanah! DAN SELAMA 15 MENIT LAGI, ADUUHHH! _ Si gadis blonde merutuk kedua satpam tadi yang dianggapnya tidak memiliki rasa kepedulian sama sekali. Gara-gara mereka, Lucy jadi terlambat.

Namun, sesuatu membuat Lucy berhenti melangkah. Ia seakan mendengar sebuah melodi dari ruangan disebelahnya. Ia menengadah dan membaca tulisan diatas pintu itu.

_Ruang Musik I_

Ia bisa mendengar berbagai macam suara alat musik yang berbeda-beda. Petikan harpa dan gitar yang merdu, dentingan piano yang indah, suara terompet yang menggelegar, dan gesekan biola yang menggugah hati. Mendengar semua alat musik tersebut dipadukan menjadi satu warga dan satu kebangsaan (?), Lucy tersenyum.

_Entah mengapa, suara itu membuatku tenang.. _gumam Lucy dalam hati.

* * *

Lucy akhirnya berjalan menuju kelasnya, dengan perasaan yang tenang dan senyum cerah di wajah. Yah, kali ini ia memang terlambat, tapi ia sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tidak terlambat lagi lain kali. Toh ini tidak akan berpengaruh pada nilainya..mungkin?

Lucy menggeser pintu kelasnya, dalam hati ia sudah siap untuk menerima hukuman. "Maaf aku terlam-"

"WAIA! HAIA!"

"RASAKAN INI BODOH!"

"MENJAUH DARIKU DASAR GILA!"

Lucy terdiam melihat kelasnya yang super kacau. Ia tak mengerti maksud semua ini, membuatnya makin ciut.

"Eh?"

Levy yang sedari tadi hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil melihat ke arah pintu, mendapati orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya tadi sudah datang.

"LU-CHANN!"

Sang ketua kelas beranjak dari kursinya, melesat menghampiri Lucy yang kebingungan. "Akhirnya! Kau darimana saja? Kenapa baru muncul sekarang?" Levy langsung mencecar Lucy dengan pertanyaan yang menginterogasi. "Aku menunggumu daritadi tahu!"

"Ne.. Levy-chan.." Lucy tidak menatap sahabat barunya itu, ia hanya menatap ke depan dengan putus asa. "Kenapa pelajaran belum dimulai?"

"Oh, itu karena guru kita belum datang, hari ini kan dimulai dengan pelajaran Fisika dan gurunya itu Fried-sensei," jelas Levy. "Jadi kami bisa berisik dulu!"

Lucy tidak berubah ekspresi. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya pada jawaban yang dianggapnya tidak masuk di akal tersebut.

_Aku berlari sekuat tenaga kesini.. Aku berteriak kencang-kencang sampai dimarahi seseorang sampai kesini.. Tapi mereka.. Mereka.._

"HUAHUAA! LEVY-CHAN!" Tiba-tiba Lucy menangis memeluk ketua kelasnya itu, meraung-raung tanpa henti.

"E-EH?! LU-CHAN!" Levy panik.

* * *

"Hey, Natsu. Kau yakin tidak mau masuk kelas?" tanya Gray setelah mereka selesai bermain musik.

"Ah, malas. Paling juga gurunya belum dateng," Natsu terus memetik gitarnya. Begitulah Natsu, kalau ia sudah terobsesi pada satu hal lainnya maka ia akan melupakan hal lainnya.

"Fried-sensei biasanya terlambat, jadi jelas Natsu bosan menunggu," Jellal mengerti situasinya.

"Hah, tapi kau kan bodoh, Natsu, bolos kelas bisa membuat nilaimu turun," ledek Sting dengan senyuman shinigaminya.

"HEI!" Natsu berontak.

"Tapi enak jika kau jadi Rogue atau Jellal-senpai, tak masuk kelas pun tak masalah karena nilai mereka selalu di atas rata-rata," ujar Sting lagi.

"Biasa saja," Rogue menanggapi.

"Oh ya guys, sebaiknya aku masuk kelas dulu, aku takut teman-temanku mencariku dan guru kami sudah datang, aku tinggal biolaku di sini ya, jaa!" Jellal memasukkan biolanya ke tempatnya, lalu keluar ruang musik. Tindakan Jellal itu diikuti Gray.

"Aku juga, aku tidak mau kena hukuman berdiri satu kaki sambil menjewer kedua telingaku," Gray memasukkan terompetnya ke dalam kotak terompet yang dibawanya.

"Aku juga tinggalkan terompetku di sini ya!" Ia berpesan, lalu menggeser pintu ruang musik dan keluar.

"Jellal-senpai melakukannya karena tidak ingin dimarahi pacarnya kan?" Sting sweat drop.

"Ya.. Secara pacarnya itu Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan.." Rogue ikut sweat drop.

"Kalian berdua tidak masuk kelas?"

Pandangan Sting dan Rogue tertuju pada Natsu yang baru saja memanggil mereka. Keduanya melihat pinky-haired boy itu membereskan partitur-partiturnya dan memasukkan gitarnya ke dalam tas gitar. Ia pun meresletingnya kemudian.

"Aku pikir aku akan masuk kelas sekarang," Natsu menenteng tas gitarnya, sekaligus tas sekolahnya. "Kalian kutinggal ya?"

Mendengar ajakan Natsu, segeralah pemain piano dan harpa itu beres-beres. Rogue memasukkan harpanya ke tempat khusus, kemudian menaruhnya di tempat yang aman di ruangan tersebut. Sementara Sting mengambil tas sekolahnya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang musik. Natsu memamerkan giginya, mengekori kedua anak itu.

"Hei! Tunggu aku!" serunya. Akhirnya, ia sendiri yang menutup pintu ruang musik tersebut. Rupanya, ia juga meninggalkan gitar kesayangannya, disebelah biola Jellal dan terompet milik Gray.

* * *

Jam istirahat tiba, terlihat Lucy yang mulai makan di kantin karena hari itu ia sama sekali tidak melihat Natsu, kecuali di kelas Fisika barusan. Ia mulai berkenalan dengan teman-teman baru dari kelas lain.

"Hai, Lucy! Aku Cana Alberona, senang bertemu denganmu," ujar sesosok gadis yang tiba-tiba mendatangi Lucy di mejanya, meletakkan segelas minuman di meja tersebut. Lucy yang melihatnya tersenyum.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Cana," sapanya balik.

"Hei, kau sendirian?" Cana mulai duduk di depannya, mencoba mencari topik bagus. Tapi ia rasa, ia harus memulai dengan berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Um, tapi karena kau di sini, aku tidak sendirian, kan?" Lucy memiringkan kepala. "Oh ya, kau tidak makan?"

"Ah, aku lebih senang minum," Cana kemudian meneguk habis minuman di gelasnya, dan mengeluarkan suara "Aah~" seperti seseorang yang akan mabuk. Lucy sweat drop melihat tingkah laku gadis ini.

"C-Cana.. Sebenarnya yang kau minum itu apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Aah~ Erza, tumben sekali kau menanyakan hal itu, biasanya kau mencaci makiku kalau ketahuan bawa anggur ke sekolah~" Cana menggumam tidak jelas, bahkan salah menyebutkan nama orang.

_Dia bahkan mengiraku Erza, uuh~ _Lucy sweat drop lagi.

* * *

Natsu berjalan sendirian, kepalanya celingak-celinguk berulang kali. "Hmm.. Lucy kemana ya? Aneh kalau tidak melihatnya.."

"NATSU!"

Natsu pun terbelalak kaget.

_Itu pasti dia!_

Ia segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa, pandangannya mencari-cari sesuatu yang dirasanya penting saat ini. Sampailah ia dikelas 2-A, dan menggeser pintunya dengan napas terengah-engah.

Sting yang tengah mengobrol bersama teman-temannya melihat Natsu dengan tatapan kaget. "Natsu!"

"Sting! Numpang sembunyi!" Natsu hanya berlari, lalu merundukkan kepala dan duduk di bawah meja guru. "Jangan bilang aku di sini!"

Sting mengerjap-erjapkan mata, memiringkan kepala. _Dia bukan teroris yang dikejar polisi kan? _pikirannya menjalar kemana-mana.

"Natsu!"

Nampak seorang gadis berambut silver pendek menggeser pintu kelas 2-A. Sting juga tahu siapa orang itu. Lisanna.

"Hey Sting," Lisanna menghampiri pria blonde yang tengah mengobrol dengan teman-temannya itu. Sting langsung mengisyaratkan teman-temannya untuk pergi dengan isyarat dagu.

"Oh, Lisanna-san," ujarnya.

"Apa kau melihat Natsu? Sepertinya tadi ia berlari ke arah sini," Lisanna menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya memasuki kelas 2-A, kelas yang dikenal diisi orang-orang elit satu sekolah.

"Um.. Tidak, dia tidak ke mari," Sting menggeleng.

"Serius?"

"Um."

"Beneran?"

"Um."

"Demi apa?"

"CEREWET! KALAU KUBILANG TIDAK DISINI YA TIDAK DISINI!" Sting berteriak emosi. _Natsu, kau hanya menambah dosaku, _gumam Sting sweat drop sambil mencoba menahan amarah, pasalnya pria berambut pink aneh itu menjalar masuk ke pikirannya.

"Hahaha.." Lisanna tertawa. "Sting-chan tidak bisa diajak bercanda, ah! Nggak seru! Ahaha..~"

Sting tambah sweat drop melihat Lisanna yang memegangi perutnya sambil tertawa lepas. _Sting-chan? _gumamnya heran.

"Kau disini mau mencari Natsu atau bercanda denganku sih?!" Sting kembali berteriak emosi.

"Hahaha.. Maaf, maaf," Lisanna menghentikan tawanya. "Yasudah kalau Natsu tidak disini, mungkin aku yang salah. Jaa ne!" Lisanna berbalik badan, berjalan keluar kelas Sting dan entah pergi kemana.

"Hah," Sting mendesah.

Natsu terlihat menekuk lutut dan memejamkan mata, seakan-akan ia tak ingin ditemukan. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu memukul meja, dan otomatis berefek langsung ke kepalanya.

DUG!

"AAHH!"

Natsu buru-buru keluar, dan mendapati Sting yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya. "Untuk apa itu barusan, Sting?!" serunya menunjuk si pria blonde sambil memegang kepalanya, ternyata di ujung mata kanannya sudah berkumpul air mata.

"Memangnya kau takut pada petir atau semacam itu?!" Sting protes balik. "Sudah, Lisanna sudah pergi. Kau pergi juga sana."

"Oh ya, benar juga," Natsu celingak-celinguk, melihat Lisanna tidak ada disana ia pun bernapas lega. "Arigatou na, Sting!"

"Aa. Doumo," Sting melempar tersenyum dan menunjukkan jari jempolnya.

"Hei, aku mau ke ruang musik nih, jam istirahat masih 45 menit lagi," sahut Natsu. "Setelah itu kita punya jam bebas juga. Mau ikut?"

"Ah, nggak sekarang deh. Aku mau ngobrol dengan teman-temanku dulu."

"Oke!" Natsu keluar kelas, bergegas menuju ruang musik.

* * *

Lucy yang selesai makan berjalan menyusuri koridor, ia meninggalkan Cana di kantin karena ia tahu percakapannya dengan gadis berambut cokelat tersebut tidak akan berjalan mulus. Cana terlalu banyak minum sampai-sampai ia bilang Lucy ada tiga, atau Erza datang, dan lain sebagainya.

"Huh.. Membosankan, Levy-chan pasti sedang di perpustakaan," Lucy mendesah. "Padahal kakiku sedang pegal untuk mengantarkanku ke sana. Haaah~!"

Lagi-lagi, Lucy mendengar sesuatu dari ruang musik pertama yang dilewatinya, membuatnya berhenti dan menatap ruang musik itu. Namun yang ini lain, karena hanya suara petikan gitar yang didengarnya.

_Ini suara gitar yang sama dengan yang tadi pagi, kan? Kira-kira siapa yang main ya? Kok kayaknya menawan sekali permainannya.._

Dengan setengah keraguan dan keyakinan yang bercampur aduk, Lucy memegang gagang pintu geser tersebut, kemudian menggesernya perlahan. Ia mendadak terkejut melihat siapa yang bermain, mata cokelatnya itu terbelalak.

Natsu duduk di sofa, memetik gitarnya dan pandangannya terfokus pada partitur. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya menoleh. Mendapati Lucy berdiri di depan pintu ruangan, ia pun segera berdiri dan meletakkan gitarnya.

"Lu.. Lucy?"

Lucy tak dapat mengedipkan matanya. "N.. Natsu.."

* * *

Keadaan sempat hening sejenak diantara keduanya, lalu Lucy memberanikan diri untuk masuk dan menjelajahi tempat itu. "Tempat apa ini?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Natsu pun menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Ah.. Itu.." Pemuda itu agak malu menjelaskannya.

"Hmm?" Lucy menatap sahabatnya.

"Ini.. Klub Musik Klasik.."

"HEE! KLUB MUSIK KLASIK!?" teriak Lucy histeris, mendekat ke arah Natsu sampai-sampai mukanya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari muka pemuda itu. Natsu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang supaya tidak bersentuhan dengan muka sahabatnya itu.

"A.. Aa.." Pipi Natsu bersemu merah.

"Uwaaah! Sugoii!" seru Lucy tidak percaya. "Jadi yang tadi pagi itu.. Kau? Kau dan anggota klub yang lainnya yang main musik?"

"Hei, kau mendengarnya? Bukannya kau telat tadi pagi?" Natsu memiringkan kepala sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Uhh, Natsu! Tidak dibahas bisa nggak sih?!" Lucy sudah cukup kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Dan Natsu mengungkitnya. "Lagipula kalian masih bermain musik jam 8.15 pagi!"

"Hmm, benar juga," ujar Natsu mengangguk-angguk sambil mengelus dagu licinnya. Lucy hanya bisa sweat drop.

_Ini hanya perasaanku apa dia makin bodoh tiap hari?_

"Ma, baiklah. Akan kukenalkan padamu grup ini!" seru Natsu.

"Yeay!" Lucy berteriak senang. "Ceritakan ceritaka ceritakan!"

Entah kenapa, Natsu tersenyum puas melihat wajah Lucy yang gemas dan imut itu, penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Ia lalu menyuruh Lucy duduk di sofa yang satu lagi, yang berhadapan dengan sofanya tempat gitar, terompet, dan biola ditaruh.

Natsu mulai bercerita.

"Kami adalah Klub Musik Klasik Sekolah. Kami didirikan ulang satu tahun yang lalu. Pembina kami adalah sang Kepala Sekolah, Makarov Dreyar-sensei, dan kami terdiri atas lima orang anggota."

Lucy memperhatikan penjelasan sahabatnya itu dengan seksama, ia penasaran apa yang membuat tiga orang keren plus dua orang bodoh bersatu di klub yang sama.

"Yang pertama Sting Eucliffe, orang yang menolongmu kemarin itu," ujarnya. "Dia pemain piano."

"Sungguh? Eucliffe-san?"

"Aa," Natsu mengangguk. "Lalu ada Rogue Cheney, yang kau temui di perpustakaan. Pemain harpa."

Perkataan Natsu tadi membuat Lucy terkejut. "Harpa?!" serunya.

"Kau mungkin tidak percaya, tapi Ketua OSIS kita, Jellal Fernandes, adalah pemain biola." Lagi-lagi, mata Lucy berubah hati.

_Kyaa! Kaichou bisa main biola! _Hati kecilnya bersorak-sorai seperti sedang merayakan pesta ulang tahun (?).

"Dan Gray Fullbuster, si pria hentai, memainkan terompet."

"Waah! Ternyata semuanya punya bakat tersembunyi juga," Senyum Lucy makin merekah.

"Dan aku sendiri, Natsu Dragneel," Natsu menepuk dadanya, wajahnya menunjukkan kewibawaan. "Adalah Ketua dari Klub Musik Klasik, sekaligus pemain gitar terkeren sejagat Fiore!" Mulailah background Bandung Lautan Api (?) menghiasi pidato Natsu tersebut.

"O-Okey.." Lucy sweat drop melihat kenarsisan sahabatnya ini.

Pandangannya lalu celingak-celinguk, dan mendapati sesuatu ditutupi kain merah disebelah Grand Piano warna putih, yang terletak di belakang sofa yang didudukinya.

"Natsu, itu apa?" Lucy menunjuk benda yang dimaksudnya, Natsu pun langsung melihatnya. "Oh, itu."

"Itu apa?" Kembali si gadis blonde mengulang pertanyaannya, tapi kali ini ia bertemu pandang dengan Natsu.

"Hmm..." Natsu setengah berpikir. "Tidak bisa kutunjukkan."

"HEE! KENAPAA?!" Segera saja Lucy menangis, air matanya keluar membanjiri ruang musik sekolah.

"LUCE! JANGAN NANGIS! NGGAK ADA TUKANG BALON!" Natsu berusaha menyerap semua air itu dengan mesin penyedot sampai tidak ada satu titik air mata pun yang tersisa (?).

"Hahaha, bercanda kok," Natsu tertawa. "Untukmu pasti kutunjukkan, dasar tukang ingin tahu."

"Huff~" Lucy cemberut

Akhirnya, kedua sahabat itu berjalan menuju benda tertutup kain merah tersebut. Langsung Natsu mengambil ujung kainnya, dan menarik kain tersebut ke bawah. Terlihatlah sebuah etalase transparan berbentuk persegi panjang. Di dalamnya ada berbagai jenis piala mulai dari yang tinggi ke pendek, emas dan perak, kecil dan besar.

Tidak hanya itu, bahkan di dalamnya ada piagam-piagam yang telah dilaminating, ditanda-tangani dan dicap. Bahkan ada sertifikat pengakuan dari Walikota Magnolia yang berbentuk mirip kotak hadiah jam, namun begitu elegan.

Lucy takjub melihat semuanya, terutama sertifikat pengakuan itu. "Wahh.."

"Itu kami dapatkan satu tahun yang lalu, enam bulan setelah klub ini kudirikan ulang."

Lucy segera berbalik menatap Natsu. Pemuda itu menjelaskan semuanya. "Aku merekrut orang-orang terbaik di sekolah ini yang bisa bermain musik, dan hasilnya dalam tiga bulan, klub ini berhasil bangkit kembali."

Natsu ikut menatap semua piala dan piagam di dalam etalase. "Tiga bulan setelah itu, kami semakin diakui, dan banyak diikutkan dalam kompetisi, lomba, dan pentas seni. Yang paling spesial memang yang kau lihat sekarang itu. Itu kami dapatkan saat menghadiri perayaan ulang tahun Pak Walikota yang ke-47. Kami diundang, katanya berita tentang kami sudah sampai di telinga beliau."

"Tentu saja. Musik kalian sebagus itu," Lucy memberikan tanggapan. "Hebat ya, baru didirikan ulang, dalam waktu satu setengah tahun sudah bisa meraih penghargaan dan pengakuan sebesar ini."

"Hehehe.. Begitulah.." Natsu menunjukkan grinsnya dan menggaruk kepala belakang yang tak gatal. Tiba-tiba, keduanya menoleh saat seseorang memanggil nama Natsu.

"Natsu!"

Nampak Sting, Rogue, Jellal, dan Gray memasuki ruang musik itu. "Haa! Minna!" seru Natsu. Setelah itu, mata Jellal terbelalak menyadari bahwa Natsu tidak sendirian.

"Lucy!"

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan. "Hey, guys, maaf aku masuk sembarangan ke markas pribadi kalian," katanya rendah hati.

"Wah, Lucy di sini.." ujar Gray. Segera keempat pria itu bergabung dengan dua sejoli di ruang musik itu. Sting-lah yang pertama kali menyapa Lucy.

"Senang bertemu denganmu kembali, blondie," Pemilik marga Eucliffe itu tersenyum menggoda menatap Lucy. Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum paksa sambil sweat drop.

_Sampai kapan ia mau menyadari kalau dia juga blonde? _gumam si gadis dalam hati.

"Yo, apa kabar Lucy?" Gray mengangkat tangannya dengan wajah innocent, tanpa sadar kalau dirinya sudah kembali bertelanjang dada.

"GRAY PAKAI BAJUMU!" seru Lucy dengan mata tertutup dan muka merah. Gadis tersebut segera bersembunyi di belakang Natsu.

"Oi, kau! Berhenti menakuti perempuan dengan gayamu yang sok cool itu, Ice Freak!" teriak Natsu mengepalkan tangan.

"Apa kau bilang, Flame Brain?! Kau yang mencari perhatian cewek!" bantah Gray ikut mengepalkan tangannya juga.

"Oh ya, lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Lucy-san?" tanya Rogue.

"Ehehe. Kebetulan lewat, jadi aku masuk deh," Lucy jawab sejujur-jujurnya. "Mengganggu ya?"

"Ah. Sama sekali tidak," Rogue tersenyum.

"Hey, ingat apa tujuan kita ke mari?" Jellal menyahut.

"Tujuan?" Lucy menatap Ketua OSISnya bingung.

"Yup, kau lihat kan, ada alat-alat broadcasting di sini?" tanya Gray -yang tentunya sudah memakai baju lagi-, sambil menunjuk tempat dimana alat-alat itu berada. _Sejak kapan ia memakai baju itu? _Yap, disini kita dapat mengetahui bahwa Lucy adalah orang yang selalu ingin tahu.

"Itu kami gunakan untuk dihubungkan ke speaker, sehingga orang-orang di sekolah ini bisa mendengar suara musik kami," jelas si rambut raven menurunkan tangannya.

"Biasanya, kami melakukannya setiap pagi, saat jam istirahat, dan jam pulang," tambah Jellal sambil mempersiapkan biolanya. "Kami ingin menghibur semua orang dengan musik kami."

"Sugoii!" Lucy takjub. "Pantas saja aku merasa tenang saat masuk kelas tadi."

"Kau tidak akan bosan mendengar kami bermain kan?" Sting berjalan ke arah pianonya, lalu duduk di sana sambil menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Lucy.

"Uum!" Lucy menggeleng. "Aku justru ingin menyaksikannya secara live!"

"Kau wanita kedua setelah Erza-san yang datang kemari," Rogue membuka lemari tempat ia menyimpan harpanya, lalu bersiap di posisi duduknya. "Tapi kau perempuan pertama yang masuk tanpa izin."

"Ehehe.. Gomen," Lucy menggaruk kepala belakangnya, lalu menjulurkan lidah

"Hey Luce, bagaimana jika kau yang menyanyi?"

"Eh?" Lucy menatap Natsu yang siap dengan gitarnya, mengecek-ecek senar. "Suaramu kan bagus."

"Eh nggak, suaraku jelek!" Lucy jadi malu dan wajahnya memerah.

"Ayolah, mumpung kau disini," Gray memegang terompetnya, namun berada di dekat alat-alat broadcasting. Maklum, sekarang gilirannya untuk 'nge-MC' acara Klub Musik Klasik siang itu.

"_Tes, tes. Oh, hello guys! Gray Fullbuster dari Klub Musik Klasik disini siap melayani kalian semua,_" ujar pria tersebut layaknya seorang pembawa acara Take Me Out Fiore (?). _"Nah, siang hari ini, kami akan menampilkan sebuah performance spesial untuk kalian semua, kalian ingin mendengarnya?"_

"YA!" seru semua siswa yang tengah makan, mengobrol, maupun bermain.

"GRAY-SAMA! AKU PADAMU!" seru para fangirls.

Kembali ke ruang musik...

"Ayo, Luce! Nyanyilah! Aku tidak akan mengejek kok!" Natsu membujuk. Namun apa daya, Lucy menggeleng dengan muka merahnya. "Aku malu, Natsu.."

Natsu sedikit kecewa, tapi ia tidak putus asa. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan nyanyi untukmu!"

"E?" Sting menoleh melihat Natsu, tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya.

"Kau bilang apa?" Rogue ikut penasaran.

_"Hey, guys! Natsu Dragneel di sini! Nah, performance ini kubilang spesial, karena lagu yang kunyanyikan ini akan kupersembahkan untuk sahabatku yang paling keren sedunia! Mulai dari aku hidup sampai aku mati!"_

Pertama-tama, yang terkejut adalah Sting, Rogue, dan Gray. Mereka bingung kenapa Natsu bisa sedekat itu dengan Lucy. Kemudian, semua orang yang mendengar hal itu langsung bertanya-tanya dan bergosip satu sama lain tentang siapa sahabat Natsu.

"Cowok atau cewek ya?"

"Ih, kalo cowok Natsu nggak mungkin ngomong gitu!"

"Mungkin Natsu lagi _fall in love_!"

"Waah!? Benarkah!? Asik, bahkan orang sebodoh Natsu bisa jatuh cinta!"

"Siapa ya kira-kira?"

"Lisanna mungkin! Kan mereka sering berduaan tuh.."

"Iya, iya, Lisanna!"

Kebetulan, Cana yang satu kelas dengan Lisanna di kelas 2-B sedang mengobrol dengannya, pemilik rambut cokelat bergelombang itu langsung menyikut lengan temannya sekaligus meliriknya penuh goda.

"Ciee.. Lisanna.. Ehm ehm.."

"Ah, Cana hentikan! Kau membuatku malu!" seru Lisanna.

Suara siswa terakhir tadi didengar oleh Lucy, dan entah kenapa ia jadi agak sedih. Ia menundukkan kepala dengan tatapan kecewa. _Lisanna, ya?_

"Oi, Natsu, kau ini berlebihan," Sting mengingatkan.

"Ah, tidak!" Natsu berontak. Ia lalu melihat Lucy yang terduduk di depannya, menundukkan kepala dan hanya memegangi roknya.

"Luce!"

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya lemah.

"Ayo sini, duduk di sampingku!" Natsu menepuk-nepuk bagian sofa di sebelahnya, membersihkan dan mengkhususkan tempat itu untuk Lucy.

Lucy berjalan seperti yang diperintahkan Natsu, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Natsu jadi heran melihat perubahan sikap sahabatnya itu yang tiba-tiba.

"Hey, Luce! Senyum dong! Kok cemberut begitu, nggak cantik ah.."

Lucy pun terkejut, lalu menatap Natsu. "Natsu.." Pria itu hanya menunjukkan grinsnya di depan Lucy. "Lagu ini aku nyanyikan untukmu, tidak peduli apa kata orang di luar sana. Mereka tidak tahu kebenarannya."

Jellal tersenyum mendengar perkataan Natsu, begitu juga Gray yang memiringkan kepala. Rogue menunduk dan ikut tersenyum, mau tidak mau ia harus setuju dengan Natsu. Sting hanya fokus pada partiturnya, tidak peduli dengan perkataan ketua klubnya itu.

_Yah, kata-katamu tidak buruk, Buchou, _Pemuda blonde tersebut akhirnya menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum juga. Sementara itu, Lucy hanya bisa blushing akut karena perkataan Natsu. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia tersenyum.

"Natsu.."

"Nah, gitu dong! Aku jadi semangat nyanyi kan!" Natsu mengacak-acak rambut Lucy, si gadis hanya memejamkan matanya seraya Natsu melakukannya. Natsu pun menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Lucy, kemudian bersiap memetik senar gitarnya sambil menatap yang lain.

"Ayo, mainkan!"

* * *

_hanaretete mo aenakute mo bokura no omoi wa zutto  
kieru koto wa nai to shitta precious one..._

_sakura no mau kisetsu ni te wo futta basu-tei de  
kimi ga kureta takusan no kotoba-tachi boku wo michibiku_

_saikin warattenai na te ni toru photograph  
kawaranai egao ga mune no oku shimikonde..._

_hanaretete mo aenakute mo bokura no omoi wa zutto  
kieru koto nai to shimeshita namida no shizuku_

_sekaijuu no doko kara demo kimi no koe wa todoku kara  
itsudemo yonde hoshii boku no namae_

_tsunagatteru to shinjiteru precious one..._

_Ya, Natsu benar, _gumam Lucy sementara melihat Natsu bernyanyi. _Tidak peduli apa yang orang katakan, selama Natsu bilang lagu itu untukku, maka lagu itu untukku. Ya kan, Natsu?_

* * *

Lucy bersenang-senang bersama teman-teman Natsu sampai jam bebas berakhir. Jam bebas memang dilaksanakan di Fairy International seminggu sekali, tepatnya di hari Kamis seperti ini. Biasanya berlangsung sampai pulang.

"Okay, guys! Aku dan Lucy duluan, ya! Jaa!" Natsu pamit.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini!" Lucy membungkuk.

"Mata ashita ne!" seru Gray yang berada di halaman sekolah, melambai ke arah mereka. Entah Jellal dan Rogue pergi kemana. Sting sudah pulang sedari tadi.

* * *

Kedua pelajar tersebut sampai di perbatasan kereta api dengan jalan raya, kebetulan kereta api sedang lewat, jadi mereka langsung berhenti begitu pembatas diturunkan dan bel peringatan berbunyi. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus, menerbangkan rambut Lucy dan Natsu, serta syal yang dipakai si pria dan rok pendek Lucy. Untungnya rok itu tidak terbuka.

"Aku senang sekali Natsu.. Hari ini terutama.." Lucy mengungkapkan perasannya. "Benarkah?" Natsu menatap Lucy penuh senyum. "Baguslah!"

"Aku baru tahu kau bisa main gitar, sudah profesional lagi, hihihi.."

"Ah, nggak Luce, biasa aja. Hahaha.."

Kemudian, bel peringatan berhenti berbunyi, dan palang pembatas putih-hitam tersebut dinaikkan kembali. Kereta sudah selesai melewati jalur tersebut, maka Natsu dan Lucy menyeberangi rel kereta api dengan tetap waspada, lihat kiri-kanan-depan-belakang.

"Ne, Natsu.. Kenapa kau mendirikan klub itu lagi?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Rahasia."

"Kenapa kau bermain gitar?"

"Rahasia."

"Mou!" Lucy menyikut tubuh Natsu, lalu berlari dengan senang. "Hahah, Lucy! Tunggu aku!" teriak Natsu, secara ia tidak mau ketinggalan di belakang.

* * *

Rogue terlihat memainkan harpanya sore itu, ia masih berada di sekolah, lebih tepatnya di halaman depan dan duduk di sebuah kursi panjang. Rupanya ia tengah diperhatikan oleh beberapa siswi muda yang baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Wah! Itu Cheney-san!"

"Iya! Tidak salah lagi, dia Rogue Cheney yang main harpa di Klub Musik Klasik!"

"Wah, permainan harpanya bagus sekali ya!"

"Iya! Mirip Orpheus yang asli!"

"Orpheus Rogue!"

Rogue memejamkan mata, mendengar setiap suara dan pujian yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Ia tetap fokus pada permainannya, memainkan melodi indah.

"ROGUE-SENPAI! AKU PADAMU SELALU!"

Rogue kemudian tersenyum. "Arigatou."

"KYAAA!" Para gadis pun pingsan dan mimisan.

"ROGUE-SENPAI!"

Tetapi, sejenak kemudian, muncul seorang gadis di sebelah Rogue, atau lebih tepatnya berdiri di sebelah kursi panjang itu. "Rogue.."

Seketika itu juga, Rogue mengangkat kepala, berhenti memainkan harpanya sekaligus membuka matanya. Gadis langsing berambut hitam cerah panjang dengan bandana putih di atas kepalanya tersenyum. "Permainan harpamu bagus seperti biasanya, Rogue."

Pria berponi sebelah itu tak memedulikan ucapannya, ia mendadak berdiri dan berjalan melaluinya seakan menganggap gadis itu hanya angin lewat. Si gadis terbelalak, membuatnya berbalik dan memanggil si 'Orpheus'.

"Rogue!"

Rogue berhenti, tapi tidak menoleh. "Apa? Aku malas berurusan denganmu, Ultear."

"Apa kau benar-benar sebenci itu padaku? Jawab aku, Rogue!"

"Diam! Tak ada yang perlu kubicarakan lagi denganmu!"

Rogue kembali berjalan, ia berencana mengambil tasnya yang berada di kelas supaya bisa langsung pulang. Gadis bernama Ultear itu hanya memejamkan mata, ia hampir menangis.

"Ultear!"

Ultear menatap ke arah depan, melihat Jellal datang kepadanya sambil membawa tas. "Ada masalah apa, Wakil Ketua?"

Ya, Ultear Milkovich, siswi kelas 2-B yang menjabat Wakil Ketua OSIS Fairy International High School. Tidak asing lagi bila ia kenal dekat dengan Jellal.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Kaichou," ujar Ultear menatap sang ketua.

"Begitu," Jellal mengangguk-angguk, kalau memang Ultear tidak ingin membahasnya maka ia juga tidak ingin tahu. "Ayo, kita ke rumah Meredy. Kita akan membahas acara festival musim panas bulan Agustus nanti bersama anggota OSIS lainnya."

"B-Baik."

Ultear mengekori Jellal keluar sekolah. Dari jauh Rogue memandangnya kesal.

"Ultear."

* * *

"Tadaima.." Sting membuka pintu rumahnya yang mewah itu. Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa pria ini adalah putra sulung keluarga Eucliffe, keluarga pendiri perusahaan alat musik terbesar di Fiore, Weisslogia Co. Piano dan alat musik lainnya yang ada di Fairy International, juga merupakan buatan perusahaan keluarganya.

"Okaeri, onii-san," Sting disambut seorang gadis mirip Lisanna, hanya saja rambutnya putih kebiru-biruan, tidak silver seperti Lisanna. Dia adalah adik perempuan Sting, Yukino. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum, nanti saja kau masaknya, aku tahu kau capek habis latihan cheerleaders di sekolah," Sting menyahut. Adiknya sekarang kelas 3 SMP, di Saber Academy.

"STING EUCLIFFE!"

Sting menelan ludah ketika mendengar suara itu. "Ayah?"

Terlihat seorang pria berjanggut putih panjang berdiri di belakang Yukino, dengan mata merah dan aura kegelapan. "Siapa yang memakan cokelatku di kulkas.. HAH?!"

"Ehe.. Eheheh.. I.. Itu.." Sting mundur beberapa langkah, kepalanya sudah dibanjiri sweat drop.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU STING! HAAA!"

DUG!

Ayahnya hampir memukulnya dengan bantal sofa, namun meleset karena Sting menghimdarinya duluan. Jadilah ayah-anak itu bermain kejar-kejaran sambil melempar-lempar bantal.

"JANGAN LARI KAU, STING!"

"HUAAA! AMPUN AYAH, AMPUNN!"

Yukino yang melihat peristiwa itu mendesah dan ber-sweat drop. "Hah, ayah dan anak sama saja."

* * *

Setelah puas berolahraga sore dengan sang ayah, Sting tepar di kasur kamarnya. Nyawanya benar-benar sulit untuk dikumpulkan kembali.

"Haah~" Tubuh Sting berubah warna. Ia pun teringat sesuatu di kegiatan klub musik klasik tadi.

_FLASHBACK ON_

"Hey, Natsu! Apa maksudmu kalau Lucy itu teman terbaikmu mulai dari kau lahir sampai mati?" Sting meminta penjelasan selesai ketua klub berambut pink tersebut menyanyikan lagunya.

"Wah, kalian belum tahu ya?" Natsu pun segera merangkul Lucy. "Dia ini Lucy Heartfilia, temanku sejak kecil!'

Giliran Rogue dan Gray yang kaget.

"Serius?!" Rogue tidak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Betul kok itu," Lucy mengerjapkan mata berulang kali, bingung

"Ckckck, aku tidak menyangka gadis sepertimu mau berteman dengan orang bodoh seperti Flame Head," Gray berdecak 'kagum'.

"Maksudmu apa, Ice Freak?!"

_FLASHBACK OFF_

_Teman masa kecil, ya? _pikir Sting, mengulang kata-kata Natsu tadi. _Tidak masalah, teman kecil bukan berarti menjadi cinta. Aku akan merebut si blonde dari tangannya, itu pasti!_

* * *

Sementara itu di rumah Natsu...

_Natsu, lagu yang tadi itu kau nyanyikan untukku ya? Terima kasih!_

_From : Lisanna_

Natsu heran menatap ponselnya. Ia yakin Lisanna sudah salah paham. _Dasar Cana sialan, aku tahu dia yang mulai bergosip soal ini! _ rutuk Natsu kesal dalam hati. Ia pun membalas mantap.

_Bukan Lis, itu tadi untuk Lucy._

* * *

Lucy tengah bersiap tidur, ia tengah mengancingkan piyamanya yang berwarna pink. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin

_Ah! Tadi Natsu menyanyikan lagu untukku! Aduh, ayah, apa kau melihatnya di atas sana? Aduh, aku jadi makin suka deh.. Eh! Sukanya sebagai teman, sukanya sebagai teman! _ Gadis blonde tersebut menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menghapus pikiran aneh dan semburat merah di pipinya.

Tiba-tiba, ia kepikiran sesuatu.

_Apa jangan-jangan.. Alasan sebenarnya Natsu mendirikan klub musik klasik itu.._

* * *

_FLASHBACK ON 1_

"Lucy, Lucy! Kamu suka musik tidak?" tanya seorang anak berambut pink yang berseragam sailor, sedang bermain pasir di kolam pasir taman kanak-kanaknya. Di sebelahnya ada seorang anak perempuan yang berseragam sama dengannya, hanya saja ia memakai rok -tentunya- dan rambutnya pirang sebahu.

"Tentu dong, Natsu! Kamu sendiri suka tidak?"

"Suka! Bahkan aku ingin mendirikan klub musik saat sudah dewasa nanti!" seru anak bernama Natsu itu tak kalah kencang. "Oh ya, Lucy, siapa pemusik yang kamu suka?"

"Umm.. Ayahku!"

"Hee.. Memangnya ayahmu artis?"

"Tidak, tapi permainan gitarnya hebat sekali, lebih keren dari pemain gitar mana pun! Pokoknya, kau harus dengar, Natsu!"

* * *

Kembali ke masa sekarang, Lucy memikirkan satu hal lagi. _Dan apakah.. Alasannya ia mau bermain gitar.._

_FLASHBACK ON 2_

_2 tahun kemudian.. Elementary School Entrance Ceremony._

"Lucy, Lucy!" Natsu yang berseragam kaos merah dan celana kuning menghampiri temannya yang mengenakan rok pink berpita biru, dan gadis itu menoleh.

"Iya Natsu?"

"Kamu suka laki-laki seperti apa?"

"Umm.. Yang bisa main gitar seperti ayahku!"

* * *

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Lucy tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang entah sudah berapa tahun itu. _Kau manis sekali, Natsu.._

Setelah itu, ia berangkat tidur.

* * *

**Okay, gimana minna-san? Mohon reviewnya lagi yak! Yang banyak ampe 100! #ngareplu ._. Jujur sebenarnya bingung gimana mo numbuhin NaLunya, makanya ini author lagi berusaha dengan cara sehalal-halalnya *stand by laptop nonton anime" romance ._.* Okedeh minna-san, see you in the next chapter! Matta ne!**

**~jsslucy91 :)**


	4. -3- A Surprise to You

_**Holla, minna! Omatase! ^^**_

_**Author terkece se-rumah sendiri comeback! #lah Chapter ini lumayan sedikit kata-katanya, jadi kayaknya balasan reviews para reader bisa kubalas disini :) Langsung aja yaa!**_

_**Chiaki Heartfilia : Huee arigatou! Baguslah jika kamu suka ehehe :D**_

_**Nara-san : Wakaka.. Kan emang Lisanna geer, terbukti di episode 163 ._. #disatansoulMirajane Iyanih udah update, doain Senin bisa update lagi yaa~!**_

_**Nnatsuki : Hohoh~ Krna anak" jaman sekarang itu SD udah pada suka"an jadi terinspirasi ._. Hehe~ Arigatou ne! Watashi ni ganbarimasu!**_

_**Himiki-chan : Heheh.. Arigatou :) Ini udh update, review lagi ya!**_

_**RyuKazekawa : Natsu kan abis makan apinya Paman Atlas Flame (?) Mungkin apinya ada efek bercintanya #loh. Aminn! Aku sehat kok!**_

_**Asanuma Madoka : READER! #balesteriak Hohoh makasih ya, Author juga terharu nih sama reviewnya hiksu #ambiltisu Iya nih udah saya update, reviewnya dimohon ^^**_

_**KhadafiClaluFunky : ARIGATOU! ^^ Ini udah update, review lagi kalo bisa :)**_

_**Panduprtm700 : Aduh hontou ni arigatou, Pandu-chin #lahlo Iya, lagi diusahakan XD Bibi akan berjuang! (?)**_

_**Lavender Bhi-chan : HUAA ARIGATOU READER! #ikutnangisbahagia Ini udah kuupdate ;) Mohon review lagi ^^**_

_**mako-chan : Iya kann~ Gula kalah manis lohh XD #iyakah Loh kok Sting yang didoain, nanti Natsu nangis api loh ._. *author siap" ngisi air di sumur, takut FFn kebakar* #authorgila Sipp!**_

_**Guest : Arigatou ya guest-san :) Ini udah diupdate, review lagi yak kalo bisa! ^^**_

_**Waah~ Reviewnya banyak banget nee.. Author terharu #nangislagi Readers sekalian emang paling the best deh! :') Oke, sudah kebales semua? Let the story begin!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Friendship, Music, School, Romance**

**Pairing : Natsu x Lucy (NaLu)**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Lucy Heartfilia dipindahkan ke sekolah bergengsi Fairy International High School, yang sembarang orang tidak bisa masuk. Di sinilah ia bertemu kembali dengan sahabat masa kecilnya, Natsu Dragneel, anggota Klub Musik Klasik sekolah dimana member-membernya adalah orang-orang terkenal dan terpandang satu sekolah. Apa yang akan dilakukan Lucy ketika tiga orang dari anggota klub tersebut sama-sama menambatkan hatinya pada dirinya?**

* * *

Akhir pekan bulan itu, tepatnya sehari sebelum hari Sabtu, Lucy membantu ibunya bekerja sehabis pulang sekolah. Ia baru tahu Fairy International pulang cepat di hari Jumat, sekitar pukul 12 siang. Hari itu Lucy membantu Layla mengerjakan sepotong gaun tidur berwarna putih perak, yang harus ditambahkan kerlap-kerlip di sekitarnya.

Sementara itu, Layla sendiri berada di lantai atas, mengangkat jemuran yang sudah kering agar bisa disetrika dan langsung ditaruh di lemari pakaian. Matahari bersinar cukup terik hari itu, membuat sang ibu rumah tangga ini berulang kali mengusap keringat yang menempel di keningnya dengan pergelangan tangan.

Di tempat lain yaitu rumah Natsu, pemiliknya saja baru sampai di rumah. Dari gitar yang dibawanya, ketahuan bahwa ia pulang telat karena ada kegiatan dengan klubnya. Natsu pun membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Tadaima," katanya dengan malas.

"Okaeri!"

Terlihat seorang anak dengan rambut biru tua yang dikuncir dua ke samping kanan dan kiri, ia berada di lantai atas namun segera menuruni anak tangga untuk menyambut Natsu pulang. Ya, dialah adik yang selama ini dibicarakan Natsu, namanya Wendy Marvell Dragneel.

"Yo, Wendy," ujar Natsu menundukkan kepala agar bisa melihat wajah Wendy, menyapa adik satu-satunya itu. "Sedang apa kau?"

"Aku sedang mengerjakan PR Matematika," Wendy menjawab dan tersenyum.

"WAAAHH! KEBETULANN!" Mata Natsu seketika berbinar-binar, berwarna kuning dan mulutnya ternganga senang. "WENDY-CHAN, ONIICHAN-MU INI JUGA SEDANG KENA PR MATEMATIKA, BANTU AKU YAAA~!"

Wendy sweat drop. "Oniichan, kau harus mulai mengerjakan PRmu sendiri.."

Alhasil, Natsu hanya bisa berbaring di kasurnya, kaos kakinya bertebaran dimana-mana, begitu juga tas dan isinya. Kamarnya benar-benar berantakan, segala kepunyaannya itu benar-benar tidak tertata rapi.

"Hah.." Ia mendesah pelan. Ia lalu memegang syal kesayangannya, melihatnya lebih dekat.

_Syal itu yang buat ibuku loh..._

Kata-kata Lucy beberapa hari lalu muncul kembali dan terngiang di pikirannya. _Lucy.. _gumamnya pelan.

TING TONG!

Bel rumah Natsu berbunyi. Natsu malas bangun dari kasurnya, ia malah memejamkan mata untuk tidur. Seketika itulah Wendy berteriak.

"Oniichan! Tolong bukakan pintunya, ya! Aku sedang mengerjakan soal yang susah!"

Terpaksa Natsu membuka matanya lagi.

Akhirnya, pemuda berambut pink salmon itu turun, menyambar menuju pintu dan membukanya. Dilihatnya pemuda blonde memakai topi model cap berwarna putih terbalik, kaos hitam dan celana model tentara warna hitam, serta sepatu boot tinggi ala laki-laki. Kalung berbandul huruf 'E' tergantung di lehernya.

"Sting!"

"Yo, Natsu," ujar Sting melambaikan tangan. "Mau service piano ya?"

"Eh?" Natsu bingung. Sting pun ikut bingung.

"Loh, kata ayahku keluargamu mau menservice piano lagi," jelasnya. "Apa aku yang salah alamat?"

"Bentar, kuinget-inget dulu," Natsu mengelus dagunya, berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia menatap Sting dengan muka cerah. "Aha! Iya, aku ingat kemarin beliau menelepon ayahmu!"

"Kau begitu mudah melupakan hal, ey?" Sting sweat drop.

"Ayo masuk!"

Sting pun mengekori Natsu memasuki rumahnya, yang hampir selevel dengan miliknya. Bedanya, rumah Natsu sedikit lebih kecil dan tidak begitu mewah walau tergolong besar. Dan sepertinya, suasana rumah Natsu lebih... menyenangkan.

Natsu mengantar Sting ke ruang tamunya, menunjukkan Grand Piano hitam yang berada di pojok ruangan. Maklumlah, piano yang dibeli keluarga Natsu itu dibuat oleh Weisslogia Co. juga, otomatis Sting yang harus memperbaikinya karena ia paling tahu soal piano ketimbang ayahnya.

"Jadi, mana yang rusak?" Sting membuka penutup tuts piano tersebut. "Entahlah, sepertinya di bagian tutsnya," Natsu angkat bahu. Karena kerusakan piano inilah Wendy jadi tidak bisa bermain musik, padahal satu-satunya yang menyentuh piano hitam itu hanya sang adik.

"Baiklah, aku cek dulu."

Sting duduk, memainkan piano itu pelan-pelan untuk mengetahui letak kerusakannya. Ia menutup matanya, merasakan melodi dan harmoni yang dibuatnya. Tiba-tiba, salah satu tuts yang ditekannya membunyikan nada yang berbeda dari nada aslinya, yaitu nada 'fa'.

Sting berhenti, membuka mata. "Oke, aku tahu masalahnya," jemari-jemari kekarnya menjauh dari tuts-tuts piano, lalu menatap Natsu. "Aku akan memperbaikinya."

"Sankyu!" seru Natsu menunjukkan grins.

"Oh ya, kau belum ganti baju? Ganti dulu sana," Sting mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ah, nanti saja, aku mau ke dapur dulu."

Natsu berbalik badan, mulai berjalan menuju ruang masak-memasak itu. Sting menatapnya dan melempar senyum liciknya, lalu mulai bekerja memperbaiki piano tersebut.

Belum lama Sting bekerja mengeluarkan alat-alatnya, Natsu sudah meneriakinya dari dapur. "Sting! Mau makan apa?!"

"Minum saja!" balas Sting tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, Sting pun selesai memperbaiki piano Wendy. Ia mengelap keringat di wajahnya dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya, kalau kita bisa melihatnya, maka sapu tangan itu pastilah berwarna pink.

_Dengan ini aku akan selalu ingat pertemuan pertama kami, _Sting tersenyum, berucap dalam hati. Sapu tangannya itu ia masukkan ke dalan saku celananya. Sting menoleh dan memanggil Natsu yang berada di atas kamarnya.

"Natsu! Aku sudah selesai!"

"Oke!"

Pintu kamar Natsu segera terbuka, pemuda itupun keluar dari singgasananya. Natsu berhadapan dengan Sting setelah menuruni tangga, ternyata ia masih belum mau mengganti penampilannya.

"Kau ini, jangan bilang kau tidur setiap malam dengan seragammu juga," Sting berkacak pinggang.

"Aah, kan sudah kubilang aku malas, nanti kan bisa," Natsu tersenyum innocent. _Pria ini, kalau bukan soal musik tidak akan dianggap serius, _gumam pria blonde 17 tahun itu.

"Bayaranku," Sting menagih, mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang terbuka.

"Astaga, kau ini," Natsu kaget.

"Aku sudah selesai di sini, jadi aku minta bayaranku."

Natsu cemberut, lalu memalingkan kepala dan mendesah. "Huh, iya iya.." Natsu merogoh kantong celana seragam sekolahnya, mencari uang kertas ataupun recehan yang bisa digunakan untuk membayar jasa Sting.

"Ini, kalau kurang aku akan mentraktirmu besok," ujar Natsu.

"Ah, tidak usah," Sting menerima beberapa kepingan uang recehan itu, yang segera ia taruh di dalam saku celananya. "Ini sudah cukup. Arigatou."

"Doumo," Natsu berterimakasih kembali.

Sting pun meninggalkan rumah Natsu, dan Natsu mengantarnya sampai ke depan rumah. Sting menitipkan salam untuk Wendy, sebaliknya Natsu pun menitipkan salamnya untuk ayah Sting dan Yukino.

Natsu kembali masuk ke rumahnya, sekarang ia bingung mau melakukan apa.

"Ayah masih di pabrik, ibu masih di kantor," sahutnya pada diri sendiri. "Wendy mengerjakan PR. Huh, aku ngapain ya? Males ah, ngerjain PR juga, Laxus-sensei kalo ngasih soal Matematika susahnya setengah mati!"

Lalu, Natsu kepikiran sesuatu.

"Aha! Aku jalan-jalan saja!"

* * *

Akhirnya, Natsu benar-benar pergi ke luar di siang hari yang panas itu, namun dilihat dari ekspresinya, pemuda ini tak memedulikan soal itu. Ia terus berjalan tanpa tujuan, ia hanya ingin membunuh waktu dan menikam kebosanannya.

Entah mengapa, kepalanya tiba-tiba mengadah melihat seseorang keluar dari komplek. Ia baru sadar kalau sekarang dirinya berada di Hargeon Street, tempat Lucy dan sang ibunda tinggal.

Dan yang keluar dari komplek itu, memang Lucy.

"Lucy!"

Lucy menoleh ke samping kanan, mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Natsu berlari kecil ke arahnya, membuat Lucy berseru. "Natsu!"

"Kau sedang apa panas-panas begini?" Akhirnya, Natsu pun menyadari bahwa udara dan cuaca yang menaunginya itu panas.

"Emm.. Hanya ingin keluar saja, bosan di rumah," jawab Lucy, jujur.

"Hmm.. Sou ka! Bagaimana kalau kita beli es serut? Aku tahu tempat beli es serut yang enak!" serunya dengan wajah senang ke Lucy. Lucy sendiri heran.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa?" Si gadis memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja, kau ini aneh," Segera Natsu menautkan telapak tangannya dengan telapak tangan Lucy. "Ayo!"

Natsu pun menarik Lucy sambil terus memegang erat tangannya. "H-Hey! Matte, Natsu!"

* * *

Alhasil, Natsu dan Lucy berhasil mendapatkan es serut yang mereka inginkan, atau lebih tepatnya yang NATSU inginkan. Lucy memesan es serut sirup strawberry, sementara Natsu memesan yang ada sirup blackcurrantnya. Keduanya makan di jalan. "Brr! Dingin!" Lucy merapatkan gigi atas dan gigi bawahnya, yang bisa dibilang agak sensitif.

"Hahaha, kamu kenapa, Luce?" Natsu tertawa melihat sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Mou, tidak tahu! Waktu aku masuk kelas 4 SD aku tidak bisa makan yang terlalu panas dan terlalu dingin," ujar Lucy memegangi pipinya. "Tapi gigiku tidak pernah bolong ataupun rusak kok, baru kali ini aku kena masalah gigi."

"Ahaha, tapi gigimu bagus, Luce. Dulu aku dikawat loh!"

"Eh?! Masa?!"

"Iya, pas masuk sekolah baru dulu, teman-teman bilang gigiku tidak rata, jadi aku minta ibu untuk mengawatkannya. Untung hanya setahun, habis itu kucopot, hehe.."

"Sou ka.. Sakit tidak?"

"Pertama kali sih sakit, tapi ya habis itu biasa saja."

Keadaan hening diantara keduanya, kembali berjalan dan menyantap es serut mereka. Punya Natsu hampir habis.

"Banyak yang kita lewatkan ya, selama 10 tahun ini," ujar si pemuda berambut pink memulai topik kembali. "Um," Lucy mengangguk. "Aku tahu waktu itu aku bilang kau tidak berubah, nyatanya kau berubah banyak.

Tiba-tiba saja, Natsu berhenti karena ia beberapa langkah lebih jauh dari Lucy.

"Ne, Lucy."

"Um?" Lucy ikut berhenti di belakang Natsu, angin musim panas datang menghampiri. Natsu terdiam, takut kata-katanya ditelan angin. Setelah angin itu lewat, barulah ia berbalik badan melihat Lucy. "Kau tahu kan, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu.."

Belum lama, Natsu langsung memalingkan kepalanya. "Jadi, aku pikir.. Aku mau jalan denganmu besok."

"Eh?" Lucy terkejut, mukanga langsung merah. _Tenang Lucy, ini hanya reunian, bukan kencan! _seru hatinya bersorak-sorai. _Tapi kan reunian bareng-bareng.._

"A-Aku serius!" teriak Natsu pada Lucy, kemudian memalingkan kepalanya lagi. "Itupun kalau kau ada waktu luang.."

"N-Natsu.." Blushing Lucy belum mau hilang.

"Kau tahu.. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padamu selama 10 tahun terakhir," jelas Natsu malu-malu. "A-Aku rasa kau juga ingin tahu pengalamanku selama 10 tahun tidak bertemu denganmu kan?"

Lucy hanya bisa terdiam. _Ya, aku ingin, Natsu, _gumamnya.

"Jadi.. Mungkin kita bisa bercerita besok.." Akhirnya, Natsu memberanikan diri untuk menatap sahabatnya. "Bagaimana?"

Sekali lagi angin musim panas menampar wajah mereka, dan menerbangkan rambut masing-masing. Lucy menggenggam mangkuk es serutnya erat, yang hampir menjadi air karena dibiarkan di udara terbuka.

"A.. Aku.."

Natsu menengadah, menunggu jawaban Lucy.

"A.. Aku.."

Lucy mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Aku mau ikut!"

Natsu terbelalak dengan jawaban Lucy. Matanya semakin terbuka lebar dan mulutnya ternganga lebar, menandakan betapa senangnya ia. "Kau serius?!"

Lucy yang mukanya sudah blushing akut menundukkan kepalanya sampai-sampai poninya menutupi matanya. "Ten.. Tentu saja! Aku tidak mungkin menolak permintaan sahabatku sendiri!"

Natsu tersenyum. "Arigatou, Luce!"

Lucy mengangkat mukanya. "Dou ita!"

"Kita ke Taman Kota Magnolia 1, ya! Aku jemput jam sembilan di rumahmu!"

"Um! Aku tunggu!"

"Jaa ne, Lucy!" Natsu berbalik, lalu berlari ke rumahnya. Lucy hanya bisa memandangnya pergi, tetapi ia sebelumnya bersorak.

"Jangan lupa ganti bajumu!"

"Oke!"

Senyum Lucy kali itu adalah senyum terindah dan termanis yang pernah dibuatnya, ditambah dengan semburat merah di sekitar pipinya.

_Ayah.. Inikah yang ibu rasakan saat kau mengajaknya pergi bersama pertama kalinya?_

* * *

Begitu sampai di rumahnya, Natsu segera menutup pintu, bersandar dan menghela napas lega. "Huaah~" Mukanya masih memerah, karena ajakannya diterima Lucy. _Lucy.. Akhirnya.. _Ia memejamkan mata.

"Natsu?"

Natsu membuka matanya cepat. Dilihatnya sang ayah dan Wendy menatap langsung mukanya dengan tatapan bingung; ayahnya mengangkat satu alis dan adiknya mengerjapkan mata berulang kali. Langsung saja Natsu kaget.

"HUAAAA!" Natsu menabrakkan diri ke pintu, saking terkejutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya ini.

"A.. Ayah kapan datang?"

"Satu jam lalu," Ayah Natsu, Igneel, tidak mengubah ekspresinya. "Kau darimana saja? Berkeliaran dengan seragam sekolah, tidak bilang-bilang Wendy lagi. Dan kenapa mukamu senang seperti tadi?"

"KYAAA! NANDEMONAI!" Natsu semakin menyatu dengan pintu.

Di rumah Lucy, Lucy menulis diary kesayangannya; surat pada ayahnya di surga.

_Ayah,_

_Besok Natsu mengajakku jalan, entah kenapa aku jadi senang. Aah, ayah, apakah dulu ayah pernah mengajak ibu jalan-jalan seperti ini, lalu perasaan ibu berbunga-bunga begini? Aku harus pakai baju apa ya, ayah? Aku tidak mau membuat Natsu malu di depan umum.. Ya, walau hanya sahabat, tapi aku tidak mau membuatnya merasa tidak enak._

_Semoga besok berjalan dengan baik, ya, ayah. Lihatlah aku, ibu, dan Natsu serta keluarganya dari surga selalu._

_Love & Lucky,_

_Lucy._

* * *

Malam hari tiba, dan terlihat Sting membuka kulkas dan mengambil susu kotaknya, menancapkan sedotan lalu meminumnya sambil berjalan ke atas kamar. Ia membuka ponselnya, maklumlah ia sedang melakukan chat grup LINE berjudul 'Classic Music Club' itu.

_ sting.e : Yo, minna! Besok karokean yuk!_

Rogue dan Jellal pun segera membalas.

_rogue.c : Boleh!_

_j_fernandes : Hohoh, aku absen yak~ Udah ada rencana ;)_

_ sting.e : Sipp deh Kaichou, lagian juga kita gabakal ganggu, hahaha~ Eh, ajak Natsu yok! Udah lama tuh anak gaikut nyanyi-nyanyi!_

Gray segera bergabung.

_grayf_02 : Gabisa cuy, dia udah janjian sama Lucy mo jalan besok.. Gak pada liat statusnya?_

Melihat tulisan tersebut, Sting terkejut, matanya tajam dan satu alisnya terangkat. _Apa?! _ujarnya dalam hati, kesal.

Rogue yang berada di kamarnya, di kala itu sedang berbaring di kasur, ia juga langsung bangun ketika Gray menuliskan alasan Natsu untuk tidak ikut ke acara mereka. Matanya berkedip tak percaya, ia harap ia salah baca. Namun, segera Rogue mengetik cepat dan serius.

_rogue.c : Serius?!_

Pria berambut raven itu mengetik satu tangan perihal ia sedang gosong gigi. Ia menjepit sikat giginya diantara geraham atas dan geraham bawah paling belakang.

_grayf_02 : Serius._

Rogue pun terdiam, mukanya datar.

Selanjutnya, terlihat Sting menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur, mukanya ia tutupi dengan bantal. Tetapi setelah itu, ia terlihat mengangkat mukanya, menunjukkan tatapan serius, kesal, tajam seperti pisau.

_Ayolah, Sting, tidak apa, ini hanya masalah kecil, _gumamnya menghibur diri. _Mereka hanya teman masa kecil._

* * *

Ternyata benar, rencana Natsu untuk pergi ke taman kota dengan Lucy hari ini terlaksana. Natsu sudah kelihatan berada di depan rumah Lucy, menunggu gadis itu untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Pakaiannya cukup sederhana, hanya memakai kaos merah oblong dan celana jeans biru gelap, serta sepatu kets hitam-putih.

Kemudian, tanpa disangka Lucy keluar dari rumahnya, memakai celana pendek putih dan tank top pink, yang dibalut binder warna ungu. Setelah menutup pintu, si gadis memakai sepatu sandal putih.

"Yo, Luce!" seru Natsu mengangkat tangannya.

Lucy segera berbalik. "Natsu!" teriaknya dengan wajah senang, kemudian mengangkat tangannya. "Ohayou!"

"Ohayou!"

Natsu agak menunduk dan menatap ke depan, perihal Lucy sudah berjalan ke arahnya. Kemudian, gadis itu menutup gerbang rumahnya, setelah itu menatap Natsu lagi. "Menunggu lama ya?"

"Ah, tidak," ujar Natsu menggeleng.

"Ara, Natsu-kun!"

Natsu mendongak mendengar suara yang menyebut namanya dengan akrab, tertuju ke dalam rumah Lucy. Gadis itu ikut menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat Layla yang berada di depan pintu, sedang memakai sandal.

"Bibi!" seru Natsu kaget.

Lalu, Layla berjalan menuju teman anaknya itu.

"Natsu-kun, hisashiburi," Ibu Lucy tersenyum pada Natsu. "Aa, bibi makin cantik saja, bibi sehat kan?" Natsu mengangguk, dan balas bertanya. Layla pun mengangguk.

"Jaga Lucy, ya," pesan Layla menatap Natsu.

"Pasti!" Natsu mengacungkan jempol.

* * *

"Kau makin mirip ibumu ya, Luce," Natsu membuka topik sembari berjalan. "Mulai dari rambut, mata, sifat, dan kepribadian."

"Kau bicara seakan-akan kau tahu semua tentang beliau," Lucy terheran-heran, tetapi tersenyum. "Memangnya kau ayahku?"

"Hahaha.." Natsu tertawa. Ia sebenarnya penasaran dengan isi tas kecil yang diselempangkan gadis itu ke bahunya, maka ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Luce, ada apa di dalam tas itu?"

"Ah, aku bawa album fotoku," Lucy menatap tasnya, setelah itu kembali menatap Natsu. "Jadi aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu lebih mudah. Kau sendiri bawa album fotomu?"

Dengan grinsnya Natsu mengangkat sesuatu yang daritadi dipegangnya di tangan kanan.

"Pikiran kita memang sama!"

* * *

Setelah sampai di taman kota, Natsu dan Lucy duduk di pinggir kolam pancur yang dihiasi patung peri bersayap memegang di atas kepalanya. Dari situlah air mancurnya keluar.

Lucy yang pertama kali membuka album fotonya.

"Wah! Ini kau, Luce?!" teriak Natsu ketika melihat selembar foto yang menampilkan Lucy berpakaian rok untuk menghadiri acara resmi, memegang piala besar berwarna perak. "Itu aku saat mengikuti kompetisi Mengarang Cerita 120 Menit," Lucy segera menjelaskan.

"Kau juara berapa?"

"1, hihi.."

"SUGOI!"

Kini giliran Natsu membuka album foto miliknya. Lucy melihat foto Natsu kecil memegang adiknya yang baru lahir.

"Dia Wendy yang selana ini kuceritakan."

"Hee, kawaii ne!"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku sudah punya Wendy sejak umur lima tahun, tapi aku tidak pernah cerita padamu ya," Natsu menyadarinya, karena ia tahu ia berpisah dengan Lucy saat umur 7 tahun.

"Mungkin kau hanya bingung mengatakannya," Lucy tersenyum.

Keduanya terus bercakap-cakap mengenai masa lalu mereka, kadang tertawa saat melihat foto-foto lucu dan kaget saat melihat kejadian yang tak akan pernah mereka percayai. Seperti saat Lucy menemukan foto keluarga Natsu yang lengkap.

"Natsu! Ini ayahmu?!"

"Ehehe.. Iya!"

"Muda sekali ya!"

"Eh, dia sudah hampir setengah abad loh, itu fakta."

"Hee.."

Kemudian, Natsu yang memegang album foto Lucy membalik halamannya, dan menemukan foto Lucy kecil dan ibunya, di tengah-tengah mereka ada makam. Natsu menjadi sendu seketika itu juga.

"Luce, ini.." Lucy pun ikut melihat foto itu.

"Um. Itu diambil saat pemakaman ayah," Gadis itu tetap menjelaskan walaupun ia tahu Natsu mungkin sudah tahu artinya. Tiba-tiba ia ingin sekali menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas, untuk menatap langit biru tempat matahari bersinar terik dan awan-awan putih bernaung.

"Aku.. Merindukan ayah.."

Natsu segera menatap Lucy. "Lucy.."

"Jujur, aku tidak menyangka ayah pergi secepat itu," Lucy kemudian menunduk. "Rasanya sedih bila membayangkan orang tuamu pergi sebelum kau bisa membalas perbuatan mereka."

"Ya, tapi kau tidak membenci ayahmu karena ia meninggalkanmu terlalu cepat, kan?"

"Tentu saja," Lucy terkikik kecil. "Ayah pergi supaya ia bisa bahagia. Aku yakin tugasnya sudah selesai, jadi ia harus kembali ke rumahnya di atas sana."

Natsu refleks memegang tangan Lucy, yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di atas pangkuannya. "Hey, Luce."

Lucy menatap Natsu. "Kau gadis yang kuat," kata Natsu, penuh senyuman. "Aku senang bertemu denganmu!" Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu berdiri.

"Jaa, karena kita sudah mendengar cerita masing-masing, ayo kita jalan-jalan!" seru Natsu semangat.

"Eh?" Lucy bingung.

"Ayolah, hari ini kan libur, Luce! Aku juga bosan di rumah!" Si sahabat menoleh ke belakang, mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Kau juga butuh bersenang-senang!" Mendengar seruan itu, Lucy hanya mengerjap-erjapkan mata.

"Kau beruntung loh, diajak jalan-jalan langsung oleh Ketua Klub Musik Klasik Fairy International High School," Natsu mulai menunjukkan senyum liciknya, yang bahkan bisa mengalahkan tatapan mata kejam Jellal dan senyuman menggodanya Sting. "Banyak yang mau jalan-jalan denganku, tapi tak pernah kuajak. Wee!" Pemuda itu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"HAH?!" Alis Lucy terangkat satu, ia pun sweat drop. Setelah itu Natsu berlari, meninggalkan Lucy yang masih di tempatnya. Tapi, Lucy tidak mau kalah, ia pun segera mengejar sahabatnya.

"MOU, NATSU!" teriaknya.

"KEJAR AKU, LUCE!"

Maka, keduanya berjalan bersama layaknya pasangan pada umumnya. Mereka pergi menjelajah berbagai macam toko, menonton pertunjukan pemusik jalanan dan badut penghibur, pergi ke perpustakaan dan melihat-lihat berbagai macam hewan peliharaan, lalu berakhir dengan makan siang di sebuah restoran, meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Selesai makan, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang, dan di tengah perjalanan, Lucy kepikiran sesuatu sehingga ia menyikut tubuh Natsu.

"Ne, Natsu.. Kudengar kau sering menghindar dari Lisanna akhir-akhir ini.."

Mendengarnya, Natsu langsung kaget. "A-Apa?"

"Mou! Jangan pura-pura tidak dengar!" Lucy menyikut tubuh pemuda tersebut untuk kedua kalinya, tetapi kali ini lebih kencang dan kuat. "Lisanna sendiri loh, yang cerita padaku kemarin.."

"Uh-oh," Natsu memalingkan kepala dan cemberut.

"Kenapa?" Lucy berusaha untuk serius. Tiba-tiba, Natsu berteriak ke langit dengan muka kesal.

"LUCE! AKU TIDAK SUKA PEREMPUAN CENTIL! SEMENJAK LISANNA MASUK SMA YANG SAMA DENGANKU DIA JADI CENTIL, JADI AKU TIDAK SUKA! MAKANYA AKU JAUHI!"

"Hahaha.." Lucy tertawa. "Berarti, kalau aku berubah jadi centil, kau akan meninggalkanku juga?"

"E-EH?!" Natsu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Lucy yang dianggapnya super intens itu. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir lagi pertanyaan tersebut hanya pertanyaan biasa. "L-Luce, jangan berani-beraninya.."

"Tenang, tidak akan kok," Lucy mengedipkan satu matanya. Membuat Natsu blushing akut dan berpaling. "Aah!" teriaknya frustasi. Tetapi gadis itu hanya tersenyum.

"Natsu."

"Ya?" Kembali si anak sulung keluarga Dragneel itu menatap putri tunggal Keluarga Heartfilia, tak tahan memalingkan pandangan darinya lama-lama.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu," ucap Lucy senang.

* * *

Keduanya berada di sebuah toko alat musik, tetapi itu bukanlah toko musik yang dikenal banyak orang. Toko itu terletak di gang sempit, dan nampaknya bangunannya sudah tua dan rusak.

"Luce.. Ini.." Natsu terkejut melihat toko tua tersebut.

Lucy berjalan ke sebuah meja, yang kelihatannya seperti meja kasir. Ia menarik laci kecilnya, mengambil suatu benda panjang dan kecil serta banyak lubang-lubangnya. Natsu tahu dan kenal sekali benda itu, tapi ia tidak percaya kalau Lucy memegang, bahkan memainkannya.

"Lucy.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan flute itu?"

Lucy tersenyum, lalu menjawabnya dengan sebuah lagu.

_I wish arigatou chotto tereru kedo  
Ima kimi ni kono kimochi tsutaetai yo  
For you donna toki mo kitto egao agetai _

_Te wo tsunaide ite ne  
_

Natsu terkagum-kagum selama melihat Lucy bermain. Ia tidak percaya, sahabatnya yang satu itu benar-benar sudah berkembang, banyak hal yang tidak Natsu ketahui soal Lucy. Ia tidak menyangka Lucy sudah bisa bermain flute. Dan ternyata itu bukan flute besi yang sekarang banyak dipakai orang, melainkan flute tradisional dari bambu.

"Sugoi.."

Selesai memainkan flutenya, Lucy membuka kedua tangannya seolah-olah akan menerima banyak pelukan dari orang banyak. "Ta-Da! Surprise!"

Natsu kehabisan kata-kata. "Lu.. Lucy.. K-Kau.. Kau benar-benar bisa bermain flute?"

"Um. Kau sudah menunjukkan padaku sesuatu yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya, sekarang giliranku," Lucy ingat hari dimana ia melihat Natsu bermain gitar tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ia pun menurunkan kedua tangannya lagi, bertanya pada sang sahabat. "Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?"

Entah kenapa, Natsu malah mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi ia tidak bisa menangis di depan Lucy, maka ia langsung menutup mukanya.

"Aku.. Aku tidak percaya kau sudah berubah sejauh ini, Luce.." ucapnya sambil terisak. "Aku jadi merasa tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu, padahal kita sahabat lama.."

Lucy heran melihat Natsu menangis. "Natsu.. Kenapa kau menangis?"

Natsu menggosok-gosok matanya dengan tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Luce, lagunya terlalu indah jadi membuatku menangis," ucapnya sudah mulai lancar.

Tak lama kemudian ia sudah menunjukkan grinsnya yang khas itu pada Lucy.

"Kau hebat, Lucy Heartfilia!"

Si gadis Heartfilia tersebut hanya tersenyum, berterima kasih pada Natsu dalam hati.

* * *

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 16.00 tepat, hari sudah makin sore. Lucy dan Natsu akhirnya benar-benar pulang kali ini. "Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang tempat itu, Luce." Lucy kemudian menunduk.

"Itu karena tempat tersebut adalah toko yang didirikan ayah sebelum beliau menjadi sukses seperti dulu," jelasnya. "Toko itu.. Toko itu adalah tempat dimana ayah dan ibu pertama kali bertemu, ayah sendiri yang mengajakku ke situ."

"Hee.. Sou.."

"Aku ingin tetap menjaganya di sana. Aku hanya ingin menyimpan jejak ayah yang masih tersisa di dunia ini."

Natsu tersenyum pada sahabatnya, ia tidak bisa berhenti menunjukkan kekagumannya dan takjub pada gadis ini. _Tuhan, apa yang membuat sahabatku ini begitu kuat, _gumam si putra Igneel dalam hati.

DUG!

"Ah!"

Pundak Lucy ditepuk agak keras oleh Natsu, dan yang memukul langsung berlari kencang. "Ahahah~" Natsu tertawa. "Natsu!" Lucy kembali berlari mengejar pemuda itu. "Awas kau!"

Hari Sabtu di minggu kedua bulan Juni itu, resmi menjadi milik Natsu dan Lucy, dua sahabat kecil yang selama ini dipisahkan waktu, telah disatukan kembali melalui takdir, dan tentu saja... Musik.

* * *

"Lucy! Kau curang!" seru Lisanna yang pada saat jam istirahat datang ke kelas Lucy, dan langsung memukul meja Lucy di depan pemiliknya. Ia ingin 'cari perhitungan' dengan gadis itu.

"Li.. Lisanna?" Lucy heran sendiri melihat kedatangan sahabatnya yang satu lagi itu.

"Kau kemarin-kemarin jalan dengan Natsu kan? Haah, curang sekali, masa aku tidak diajak!" Lisanna protes, meminta penjelasan. "Kita kan juga sahabat, ya kan Lucy?"

"Eh.. I.. Iya.."

"Terus kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku? Aah, nggak asyik!"

Lucy hanya bisa tertawa kecil dengan paksa, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Di ruang musik, Natsu dan kawan-kawannya baru selesai mengisi acara musik kecil-kecilan seperti biasanya, lagu yang dimainkan kelimanya diakhiri oleh gesekan biola dari Jellal.

"Hah, selesai juga," Natsu menatap kedua orang yang memang posisinya selalu di depannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sting dan Rogue. "Karena keasyikan jalan-jalan kemarin, aku jadi lupa mengerjakan PR, huff~"

"Eh? Kukira kau jalan-jalan dengan Lucy hari Sabtu?" Gray melihat musuh bebuyutannya yang baru saja menunduk dan mendesah lemas.

"Iya, tapi di hari Minggu aku lupa juga.."

"Hah, kau benar-benar mengecewakan, Flame Brain. Memang tidak bisa diandalkan. Aduh aduh.."

"Apa katamu?! Memangnya kau mengerjakan PR-mu juga?!"

"Bosan!" seru Sting frustasi, membuatnya menekan banyak tuts sembarangan dan waktu yang bersamaan pula.

"Oi, Sting," Natsu memanggil pria itu yang telah menghentikan debatnya dengan Ice Freak.

Namun, Sting benar-benar tidak peduli dengan hal itu; mengabaikan panggilan Natsu, maka Sting pun segera berdiri dari kursi pianonya, mengantongkan kedua tangan di saku celana dan keluar dari ruang musik.

"Oi, Sting!" seru Natsu sekali lagi memanggil. Tetapi yang ada hanya suara bantingan keras dari pintu yang ditutup Sting. Rogue melihatnya pergi dengan ekspresi datar.

"Sting."

Ia tak lagi memegang harpanya, menaruhnya di meja dan mengekori Sting keluar ruang musik. Pintunya juga ditutup kencang.

"Astaga, kenapa dengan dua anak itu? Aneh sekali.." Natsu cemberut.

"Hmph," Gray berlagak sombong bersama senyuman membunuhnya, menaruh satu tangannya di pinggang. "Orang bodoh dan polos layaknya kau mana akan pernah mengerti?"

"THAT'S IT, FULLBUSTER! HIYAH!"

Natsu meloncat dari sofanya dan langsung bergulat dengan Gray, membuat terompet dan gitar masing-masing jatuh.

"Dasar kau, pencari masalah!"

"Hey, menjauh dariku Dragneel!"

"Grr.. Kau!"

Jellal tak menghiraukan keduanya, ia masih menatap nanar ke arah pintu, arah dimana Sting dan Rogue meninggalkan ruang musik dengan perasaan tidak enak. Sepertinya, ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba, sang Ketua OSIS itupun mendengar suara debuman keras, ketahuan disebabkan oleh Natsu dan Gray yang menabrak meja tempat alat-alat broadcasting ditaruh. Ia terlonjak kaget dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Oi, kalian! Jangan sampai merusak barang sekolahan!" serunya panik.

* * *

Sting berjalan malas mengiringi koridor sekolah. Ia tidak mau diganggu jika sedang stress begini. Terlihat Rogue berada di belakangnya, mengejarnya dengan kekuatan larinya yang setengah-setengah.

"Sting!" panggilnya. Sting tidak membalas, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut berhasil menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah Sting.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu saat ini, tapi setidaknya kau jangan gegabah," Ia berusaha menenangkan perasaan sahabatnya itu.

Memang, kalau dilihat perbedaan Sting dan Rogue jauh sekali; Sting agak berisik namun Rogue selalu tenang. Tali takdir macam apa yang telah menghubungkan dua spesies berbeda ini menjadi satu, tidak ada yang tahu.

Sting kemudian berhenti, merenungkan sebentar perkataan Rogue tadi. "Aa, kau benar," ucapnya menampakkan senyuman. "Itu semua hanya masalah kecil."

Pria blonde itu menoleh ke belakang tanpa memutar-balikkan badan, tersenyum percaya diri pada Rogue. "Arigatou, Rogue."

Rogue hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar, seperti biasanya.

"Hah, kau ini," Sting kembali menghadap depan, menunduk mengeluarkan desahan. "Kau tersenyum pada para fansmu sedangkan tidak padaku?"

* * *

"Aduh, dimana ya, aku menaruhnya?"

Lucy berulang kali merogoh saku rok seragamnya, mencari sesuatu yang disebut uang. Ia baru saja memesan makanan di kantin, tapi ketika akan mengambil uang untuk membayar makanan tersebut, ia heran karena uangnya tidak ada dimana-mana.

"Uangnya sudah, nona?" tanya sang bibi kantin.

"Ah, iya sebentar."

Lucy kembali memeriksa roknya sekali lagi, dan masih tidak menemukan lembaran-lembaran kertas itu.

_Apa aku yang lupa membawa dompet? Atau jatuh di jalan, ya?_

Ketika Lucy sedang bingung itulah, seseorang datang ke kantin dan berkata: "Bibi, pakai uangku saja."

Lucy terlonjak membelalakkan kedua matanya, hatinya memerintahkan dirinya untuk segera menoleh kepada siapa yang telah menolongnya itu. Rupanya, Lucy kenal dengan sosok pemuda pirang yang memakai anting-anting hanya sebelah tersebut.

"Eu.. Eucliffe-san?!" Lucy terkejut. Sting hanya tersenyum pada bibi kantin.

"Aku bayar makanan gadis ini."

* * *

Sting dan Lucy duduk di salah satu pot pohon besar yang terbuat dari semen, letaknya di halaman sekolah. Lucy dengan lahap memakan roti isi kacang hijaunya, sementara Sting sudah puas dengan meminum susu putih.

"Arigatou, Eucliffe-san," Lucy menyampaikan ucapan terima kasihnya pada Sting. "Kau sudah menolongku dua kali."

Sting tersenyum sedikit licik. Tiba-tiba, ia melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Lucy, menariknya ke dalam rangkulannya. Lucy secara otomatis terkejut, mukanya langsung berubah merah.

"Eh? Eucliffe-san?"

"Eucliffe-san? Kenapa? Semua orang kau panggil dengan nama mereka, kenapa aku tidak?" Sting mengulang ucapan Lucy, plus menambahkan beberapa kata. Ia menyembunyikan mata di balik poni.

"Ne, Lucy.."

Sting menggerakkan kepalanya, berbisik tepat di telinga Lucy.

"_Panggil aku Sting."_

Lucy bisu, matanya terbuka lebar mendengar permintaan Sting.

* * *

Jauh di atas atap sekolah, Natsu yang melihat kejadian tersebut menunduk, merapatkan gigi-giginya dan mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Keadannya sekarang mencerminkan kekesalan dan kemarahan, ia tidak ingin pria aneh itu menganggu 'sahabat'-nya.

"Sting..!"

* * *

_**Oke, minna-san! Ini dia untuk chapter ketiga, ehehe.. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf kalo kata-katanya kebanyakan (lagi), author usahain deh biar pas sesuai keinginan readers! Jaa, buat yang muslim selamat merayakan Isra Mi'raj ya.. Berkat Tuhan YME melimpah buat kalian! ^^ Jaa, matta ne!  
**_

**jsslucy91**


	5. -4- New Feelings

_**HOLLA, HOLLA~ GOD SAVE THE QUEEN~ #authorgila #okesip**_

_**Ehehe.. Maklum author habis nonton Kuroshitsuji jadi begini deh ._. *Author kok curhat dah ._. #dilemparsendal* Hehe.. Konnichiwa, minna! Terima kasih sudah menunggu :) Author agak bingung nyari inspirasi buat yang part 4, semalem suntuk begadang gaketemu" huehue ._. Author payah huee #mojok Ujung-ujungnya emang jadi, tapi kayaknya ancur ._. Huaa maaf minna kalo nih chapter abal gajelas apapun dah huaa ._. Oke, daripada daku disini masih waras (?), ngebales review dulu yaa!  
**_

_**Nnatsuki : Huee makasih Nnatsuki-san karna masih memberi review atas FF aneh ini T_T #ambiltisu Sip! Ini udah diupdate, baca dulu aja baru nimpukkin Sting sma Lisanna pake sendal (pake sepatu juga gapapa #lah)**_

_**KhadafiClaluFunky : AYE SIR! **_

_**Nara-san : Huee Nara-san makasih atas reviewnya selama ini TT Ini udah diupdate, mohon review lagi :)**_

_**Himiki-chan : Arigatou! ^^ Ini udah update :D**_

_**Asanuma Madoka : Huee masa kekencengan ._. Yaudah author minta maaf #eh Btw.. Kok kamu tau sih aku cengeng! HUAA ADUH GAWAT KEEXPOSE JATI DIRIKU ._. #abaikan Arigatou buat reviewnya, ini udah diupdate, review lagi ne? ^^**_

_**Nabilakhn : Ahaha.. Iyaiya, ini udah kuupdate kok ;) Review lagi yaa~! ^^ Arigatou~**_

_**Panduprtm700 : Huehue Pandu-cin arigatou gozaimasu TT Maaf membuatmu mengingat mendiang ayahmu huee #bungkuk Ini udah update, review lagi yak!**_

_**Guest : Aye!**_

_**Chiaki Heartfilia : Ahaha iyanih Natsu nakal, masa adeknya disuruh ngerjain PR anak SMA ._. Aduuh siapa sih nih yang bikin kayak begini ._. #purapuragatau Nih udah update!**_

_**RyuKazekawa : Ehehe.. Arigatou sudah menunggu :) Henny-chan aja gapapa kok XDD Nih udah update, mohon review lagi!**_

_**Lavender Bhi-chan : Huehue arigatou :)**_

_**Guest : Huaa akhirnya kritikan yang aku tunggu dateng _ Iya, Rogue emang suka sma Lucy tapi aku rencanain di chap" berikutnya baru keliatan ._. Makanya nih! Aku mau ngangkat keempat character itu tapi masih berusaha cari-cari inspirasinya _ Doain berhasil ya! Ya walaupun FF NaLu tapi aku mau semuanya kebagian eheh, makanya lagi berusaha :DD Sipp! Arigatou ne~**_

_**Oke, udah semua ya? Huaa makasih readers minna _ Let's begin the story now!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Friendship, Music, School, Romance**

**Pairing : Natsu x Lucy (NaLu)**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Lucy Heartfilia dipindahkan ke sekolah bergengsi Fairy International High School, yang sembarang orang tidak bisa masuk. Di sinilah ia bertemu kembali dengan sahabat masa kecilnya, Natsu Dragneel, anggota Klub Musik Klasik sekolah dimana member-membernya adalah orang-orang terkenal dan terpandang satu sekolah. Apa yang akan dilakukan Lucy ketika tiga orang dari anggota klub tersebut sama-sama menambatkan hatinya pada dirinya?**

* * *

"Eucliffe-san.. Tolong lepaskan.."

Lucy sudah tidak tahan lagi akan kelakuan Sting yang aneh, memeluknya tiba-tiba dan menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ingin dilakukan. Ia belum bisa memanggil pemuda itu dengan nama pertamanya; mereka baru saja bertemu, kan?

Namun, Sting semakin mengencangkan rangkulannya pada bahu Lucy, dan di luar dugaan kepalanya bergerak mendekati kepala Lucy, bibirnya mendekat ke bibir Lucy yang hampir meraung panik minta dilepaskan.

"Eucliffe-san..!" seru Lucy ketakutan.

Bibir keduanya sedikit lagi tertaut. Tetapi...

"STING!"

Sting segera menjauh dari Lucy, memandang seseorang yang baru menyebutkan namanya dengan suara keras. "Kau dipanggil Makarov-sensei untuk urusan perkembangan nilai. Cepat ke kantor guru sekarang!"

Rupanya yang membentak dan mengganggu momen intens-nya dengan Lucy itu adalah tak lain dan tak bukan; pacar sang Ketua OSIS, Erza Scarlet. Sting mencuih kesal, tatapannya berubah tajam, dan dilepaskannya Lucy dari rangkulan mautnya itu. Setelah itu dirinya berdiri, mengantungkan kedua tangan di saku celana lalu berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah. Saat berada di dekat Erza, ia sengaja menabraknya. Tetapi, Erza tidak marah. Ia membiarkan Sting pergi.

Erza menghampiri sahabat barunya. "Erza!" seru Lucy yang baru menghembuskan napas lega.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lucy?" tanyanya. Walau Lucy baru di sini, Erza telah menganggapnya bagian dari keluarga ini, keluarga Fairy International High School. Ia takkan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada gadis blonde tersebut.

"Um, aku tidak apa-apa," Lucy mengangguk, kemudian melempar senyum lembut ke gadis berkacamata itu. "Arigatou, Erza!"

"Sama-sama, Lucy," Erza balik tersenyum, memegang pinggangnya dengan satu tangan. "Kau harus lebih berhati-hati terhadap Sting; kalau dia sedang badmood, maka ia bisa melakukan apapun sesukanya, sekehendaknya, dan semuanya itu harus terlaksana dan dituruti."

Lucy mendengarkan baik-baik pesan Erza.

"Um," Mengangguklah dirinya, dengan tatapan yang cukup serius.

* * *

Sting pun berjalan malas menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk menerima nasehat sang kepala sekolah. Tetapi dengan segera, Natsu mencegatnya, langsung menarik kerahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Lucy?!" tanya Natsu marah, tatapannya tajam.

"Hey, kenapa kau ini?" Sting menyingkirkan tangan pemuda tersebut. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Namun, dengan segenap tenaga, Natsu kembali mencengkeram kerah baju seragam Sting, mendekatkan mukanya dengan muka Sting dan mengeluarkan aura gelap, tanda ia sedang kesal. Sting adalah orang yang tepat untuk melampiaskan amarah itu.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau menganggu dia," ujar Natsu tajam dan tegas.

"Hah? Apa? Mengganggu?" Sting mengangkat satu alisnya, tersenyum konyol. "Apa maksudmu, buchou?"

"Kalau sampai kau melukainya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli?"

"KARENA DIA SAHABATKU!"

Sting terbelalak mendengar teriakan Natsu. Natsu tak membiarkan pemuda itu lolos dari tatapan membunuhnya, ia ingin Sting menerima semua amarah yang pantas dilampiaskan kepadanya. Beberapa siswa yang mendengar seruan itu melihat keduanya dengan tatapan heran, termasuk Jellal yang ada di sana.

"Kaichou," Seorang gadis berambut pink yang tengah bersamanya khawatir.

"Ini bukan hal yang serius untuk kita tangani, biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya sendiri," Jellal menunduk, menasehati anggotanya.

Setelah itu, Natsu melepas Sting, berlari menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kelasnya. Sting menatapnya kesal.

_Sahabatnya? Hah, omong kosong, _ucapnya dalam hati.

* * *

Lucy hendak kembali ke kelasnya, karena sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan selesai. Seseorang memanggilnya dan membuat Lucy berdiam diri dan berbalik badan.

"Lucy!"

Dilihatnya seorang Natsu Dragneel berlari cepat ke arahnya, syal kotak-kotak yang dikenakannya seperti biasa terbang melambai di udara. Kedua tangannya mengepal, mukanya memperlihatkan tatapan matanya yang tajam, serius, panik. Baru pertama kali ini Lucy melihat Natsu dalam sikap seperti itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Natsu panik, setelah sampai di hadapan Lucy. Mulut Lucy hendak terbuka, namun batal karena Natsu segera mencecarnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan lain sambil melihat sisi kanan dan sisi kiri tubuhnya.

"Apa ada yang terluka? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu, hah?"

"Natsu."

Mata Natsu membulat, ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya sudah berlebihan dalam mengkhawatirkan sang sahabat. Pemuda itu terdiam sekejap.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Bersamaan dengan jawaban Lucy atas semua pertanyaannya tadi, Natsu kembali berdiri tegak, tetapi ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajah dan matanya, walau tidak semua. "Gomen."

Mengertilah Lucy bahwa Natsu melihat semua kejadian itu.

"Aku hanya.. Aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu.."

Kembali kelenjar air mata Natsu 'pecah' dan sebagai akibatnya, mengeluarkan air mata yang berlebihan. Lucy menggenggam erat tangan pemuda itu, yang lebih besar dari miliknya, yang lebih kuat dari tangannya sendiri.

"Arigatou, Natsu."

Natsu mengangkat wajahnya, matanya agak bengkak karena tangisan singkat barusan.

"Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku," ujar Lucy tersenyum, ia sama sekali tidak mengomentari Natsu yang sudah menangis di hadapannya sekurang-kurangnya dua kali. Meski tujuannya berbeda.

Natsu pun menggosok kedua alat penglihatannya itu dengan punggung lengannya, merutuki dirinya sendiri karena ia lemah, ia tidak bisa tidak menangis di hadapan Lucy sahabatnya itu. Setelah cukup lama menggosok, Natsu menurunkan tangannya, tersenyum menatap Lucy.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Sudah, tidak usah menangis lagi, kau kan laki-laki," Lucy terkikik kecil, mencoba mengingatkan Natsu.

"Tapi menangis itu wajar untuk semua orang, kan?" Natsu bertanya. Lucy tidak bisa menjawab, karena ucapan itu benar. Semua orang berhak menangis karena itu adalah salah satu wujud mengungkapkan ekspresi seseorang. Lucy tidak bisa membantah, karena ia pasti juga begitu.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke kelas."

Natsu memegang tangan Lucy erat, yang disambut anggukkan ringan oleh gadis itu. Keduanya berjalan menyusuri koridor, menuju ke kelas mereka bersama-sama.

_Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak ingin melepaskan tangan ini, _Natsu bertekad dalam hati.

* * *

Berpuluh-puluh siswa keluar dari kelas masing-masing setelah mendengar bunyi bel berakhirnya aktivitas di sekolah yang berbunyi nyaring. Tetapi tentu saja ada yang memutuskan untuk tinggal, karena ada urusan lain seperti kegiatan klub, OSIS, dan lain-lain.

Erza keluar paling terakhir dari ruang kelasnya, yaitu kelas 3-A. Ia pun mendapati seseorang telah menunggunya di samping pintu, dan jujur ia terkejut.

"Jellal?!" serunya.

"Yo," Si pria berambut biru itu hanya mengangkat tangan dan melempar senyum pada sang kekasih.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Erza heran.

"Menunggumu lalu kita pulang bersama, tentu saja," jelasnya.

"Kau tidak ada kegiatan OSIS maupun klub musik klasik?"

"Tidak. Ultear yang akan mengurus sisanya, dan Natsu kelihatannya sudah pulang, jadi kami memutuskan untuk tidak ada acara pulang ini."

"Sou.."

Selanjutnya, kedua pasangan paling populer dan terfavorit se-Fairy International itu bergabung dengan para siswa lain yang berjalan di luar sekolah untuk menuju ke rumah masing-masing. Keduanya berjalan dengan diam, Jellal menenteng tasnya di samping kanan sedangkan Erza di samping kiri.

"Ternyata apa yang kau katakan benar, Sting benar-benar badmood," sahut si merah panjang ini.

Perlu kalian ketahui, sejak kemarin saat Gray chatting dengan mereka soal Natsu yang pergi mengajak Lucy jalan-jalan, Jellal sudah tahu kalau Sting berubah mood. Dan pemikirannya terbukti saat pria blonde itu meninggalkan ruang musik siang tadi.

"Aku menduga sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, jadi terpaksa aku membohonginya dengan bantuanmu," Jellal menjelaskan. "Gomen, Erza-chan."

"Tidak usah minta maaf, tindakanmu benar," Erza menolehkan kepala menatap Jellal, melempar senyum. "Lagipula, aku juga tidak ingin Lucy mempunyai kesan buruk tentang murid-murid di sini; selain itu aku tidak ingin dia kenapa-kenapa. Dia perempuan, Jellal. Dan dia juga sahabatku."

"Aa."

Jellal dan Erza rumahnya cukup jauh, jadi harus naik kereta. Setelah sampai di stasiun, mereka segera membeli tiket, lalu ketika kereta mereka datang, mereka langsung masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu kursi kosong.

Berulang kali mata Erza terbuka dan tertutup, tapi ia berusaha untuk menahan rasa kantuknya. Jellal yang menyadari hal itu menengok.

"Eh? Jam segini kau sudah ingin tidur?" tanyanya heran.

"Hah.. Entahlah.." Suara Erza melemah. "Aku.. Tidak merasa.. Melakukan.. Sesuatu.. Yang berat.."

Si Ketua OSIS itu pun tersenyum, lalu menepuk bahunya. Segera saja, kepala Erza terjatuh di bahu bidang pria tersebut, kali ini matanya benar-benar tertutup dan napasnya mulai tertidur. Jellal harap ia bisa tidur nyenyak.

"Jellal.."

"Hmm?" Jellal tidak kaget meski perempuan itu masih mampu berbicara walaupun sudah tertidur.

"Kuharap adik-adik kelas kita baik-baik saja.."

"Aa. Jangan khawatir," ujarnya. "Sekarang tidurlah. Akan kubangunkan kau kalau sudah sampai rumah." Erza pun tertidur, menunjukkan senyum. Jellal ikut menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala sang kekasih, sambil merangkul bahu si wanita.

_Jangan khawatir, Erza. Sebagai Ketua, aku akan melindungi semua anggotaku, tanpa terkecuali._

* * *

Natsu mengantar Lucy ke rumahnya seperti biasa, dan saat dirinya hendak masuk ke rumah, Lucy menyempatkan diri untuk berhadapan dan bertatap muka dengan Natsu.

"Terima kasih ya, sudah mengantarku pulang, Natsu," katanya lembut, tersenyum manis pada sang sahabat.

"Um," Natsu mengangguk.

Kemudian, sekali lagi Lucy menggenggam erat kedua tangan Natsu, lalu menyatukan keduanya. "Natsu.. Jangan menangis lagi, ya?"

Mata Natsu membulat, menatap lurus ke arah Lucy. Gadis itu melempar senyum padanya, mata cokelatnya berkaca-kaca. "Janji."

Natsu kembali menunduk, berusaha mengumpulkan tekadnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah pulih seperti semula; Natsu yang ceria, Natsu yang penuh senyuman, Natsu yang selalu mengeluarkan grins khasnya..

_Natsu sahabat Lucy._

"Aa, aku janji," ia balas menggenggam erat tangan Lucy.

Kemudian, Natsu pergi dari rumah Lucy, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan komplek perumahan gadis tersebut, ia melambaikan tangan pada Lucy, yang masih berada di depan rumahnya. Lucy pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya, setelah Natsu benar-benar pergi.

Natsu berbalik badan ke depan, hendak berbelok, namun...

"Natsu!"

Natsu terlonjak kaget, ia sampai memegangi dadanya sendiri. "Gah! Lisanna!"

"Jadi begitu ya," Lisanna menghadap ke arah rumah Lucy yang baru ditinggalkan si pemuda berambut pink. "Pantas aku tidak bisa melihatmu saat pulang sekolah, ternyata kau ke rumah Lucy.. Wah wah, kau melakukan apa saja di sana?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau membuntutiku?!" Natsu membentak.

"Umm.. Kalau iya, kenapa?" Lisanna mengubah wajahnya menjadi sangat imut, dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. Muka dan ekspresi yang sangat Natsu benci, selain sikap Sting tadi.

"Aku tidak suka dibuntuti!" Natsu memalingkan kepala. "Mana mobilmu? Pulang sana!"

"Hee! Natsu jahat!" seru Lisanna cemberut, mendekatkan mukanya ke Natsu. Untungnya Natsu segera mundur beberapa langkah. "Jangan dekat-dekat!" bentaknya keras. "Sudah sana, pulang!"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau pulang dengan Natsu!" Lisanna segera berjalan ke samping kanan Natsu, dan merangkul lengannya. "Ayo!"

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Rumahku dengan rumahmu itu jaraknya jauh sekali! Aku malas jalan jauh-jauh, sudah aku mau pulang ke rumahku sendiri!" Natsu berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari gadis centil itu.

"Tidak boleh," Lisanna makin mengencangkan rangkulannya. "Kau mau mengantar Lucy ke rumahnya.."

"Itu beda kasus, Lisanna!"

"Ah, alasan! Kemarin kau jalan dengan Lucy, kan? Sekarang giliranku jalan denganmu.."

Natsu tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Lisanna yang kekanak-kanakkan seperti ini, membuatnya menggertakkan gigi kesal. Dengan paksa ia melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Lisanna, membuat si gadis terkejut.

"Natsu?" tanyanya dengan muka innocent.

"Mau aku tinggal di rumah Lucy, ataupun berjalan-jalan dengannya setiap hari, itu bukan urusanmu, Lis!"

Segera Natsu berbalik badan, berjalan menuju ke rumahnya sendiri. Ia tidak peduli dengan Lisanna yang berada di sana sendirian, memanggil-manggil namanya.

* * *

"Tadaima.." Natsu membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Okaeri-" Wendy yang sedang bermain komputer di ruangan memutar kursinya, menyambut sang kakak pulang. Namun, ia kaget karena kakaknya itu hanya berjalan lurus menuju tangga, dengan muka yang lemas.

"Eh? Kau baik-baik saja, oniichan?" tanya Wendy khawatir.

"Aa, aku baik-baik saja," Natsu menaiki tangga. "Aku tidak ikut makan malam."

"Eh?"

Sang adik yang kebingungan itu hanya melihat Natsu masuk kamar, menutup pintunya dengan bantingan yang cukup keras.

_Oniichan.. _panggil Wendy dalam hati.

"Wendy!"

Wendy menoleh ke arah dapur, melihat sang ayah memegang kunci mobil dan memutar-mutarkannya. "Natsu sudah pulang?" tanya Igneel berdiri di samping putri kecilnya itu.

"Um," Wendy mengangguk. "Tapi.. Oniichan bilang dia tidak mau makan.."

Igneel mendesah. "Hah, anak itu.. Kemarin ia nampak bahagia, sekarang sudah badmood.."

Natsu tidak memgganti seragamnya, ia bahkan tidak melepas kaos kaki dan syalnya. Ia berbaring telungkup di kasur, membenamkan mukanya di bantal. Natsu serasa tidak ingin bernapas.

"Natsu! Ayah pergi menjemput ibumu! Kau mau dibelikan apa?" tanya Igneel dari bawah lantai.

"Tidak usah, ayah!" Natsu berusaha keras berteriak. Kemudian, ia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kurasa aku akan pergi tidur.." Pria berambut pink itu bangun dari kasurnya, hendak mengganti pakaiannya dan sekedar.. Cuci tangan dan gosok gigi.

* * *

Malam itu, Natsu tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Ia baru bisa tidur lelap sejak pukul tujuh, dan seperti yang dikatakannya, ia tidak ikut dengan keluarganya untuk makan bersama. Sekarang sudah tengah malam, namun pria berambut pink itu tetap tidak terbangun, meski perutnya merengek minta diberi makan.

Di tengah napasnya yang teratur, Natsu bermimpi.

_"Lucy.."_

_"Sting.."_

_"Lucy.."_

_Kedua bibir mereka hampir bertautan, dan..._

"LUCY!"

Natsu terbangun, berteriak kencang, dan ia hampir berhenti bernapas. Matanya membulat sempurna dan keringat mengucur dari dahinya; pikirannya belum bisa lepas dari kejadian siang tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, pemuda Dragneel itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan sambil berbaring kembali. Punggung tangan kanannya bergerak, menutupi kedua matanya.

"Hanya mimpi.." gumam Natsu pelan. Beruntung teriakannya tadi tidak membangunkan Igneel, Wendy, ataupun sang ibunda.

_Sialan kau, Sting. _

* * *

Hari masih sangat pagi, mungkin bisa dibilang pukul setengah enam pagi. Tapi, Natsu sudah berada di sekolah lebih dulu, duduk di atap sekolah sambil menunggu sang surya terbit. Ia merutuk mimpi sialannya itu semalam, membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa tidur semalam suntuk. Itulah mengapa sebabnya kantung matanya agak tebal, dua kali lebih tebal dari biasanya. Tetapi, selain Natsu, ada orang lain yang sudah sampai di Fairy International High School.

Lucy perlahan membuka pintu yang menghubungkan gedung sekolah dan atapnya itu. Ia melihat Natsu di sana, dalam batin ia tidak ingin mengganggu pemuda itu dengan kesendiriannya. Namun apa boleh buat, nalurinya sebagai sahabat Natsu menyuruhnya untuk mengetahui permasalahan pria itu.

"Natsu?" ujarnya.

Natsu terlonjak sedikit, kemudian berpaling. Mendapati gadis yang diimpikannya semalam berada di hadapannya.

"Lucy?!"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Lucy lembut sambil berjalan ke arah pemuda itu. Kemudian, ia menepuk bagian belakang roknya, merapikannya lalu duduk di sebelah Natsu dan menekuk kedua lututnya.

"Kau sudah sampai di sekolah juga?!" Natsu bertanya heran. Lucy tersenyum.

"Kena jadwal piket."

Lalu, ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

Natsu hanya bisa melempar senyum balik. Tak lama kemudian, Lucy memiringkan kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Natsu, apalagi kalau bukan kantung matanya yang setebal panda itu?

Lucy memberanikan diri menyentuh kantung mata Natsu yang bagian kanan; jika dilihat dari sisi Natsu, jika dilihat dari sisi Lucy maka itu bagian kiri, dan Natsu tidak marah. Ia hanya membulatkan matanya.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Lucy menebak-nebak.

"Aa."

Lucy menjauhkan tangan dari mata Natsu. "Kau tak apa?"

"Aa, aku tak apa," Natsu memalingkan kepala. _Sudah Luce, jangan mengkhawatirkanku, khawatirkanlah dirimu sendiri, _ujar Natsu dalam hati kecilnya.

Kembali Lucy memegang erat tangan Natsu. "Janji itu harus ditepati loh, Natsu."

Natsu tetap diam.

"Kau sudah janji untuk tidak sedih lagi, kan? Kalau pada sahabatmu sendiri saja kau tidak bisa menjaga janji, apalagi pada pacarmu," Mulailah bibir Lucy komat-kamit menceramahi sahabatnya itu. "Kalau begini caranya, mana ada perempuan yang mau denganmu? Payah."

Natsu menahan napasnya sebentar, lalu tertawa kecil sambil menatap Lucy. "Kau hanya bilang padaku untuk berjanji supaya tidak menangis, Luce. Bukan bersedih.."

"Kan sama saja! Pakai otakmu sedikit, bodoh!"

"Hei, berani kau mengataiku bodoh?!"

"Kau memang bodoh!"

"LUCY!"

Lucy tersenyum menatap Natsu. "Nah, ini Natsu yang aku suka.."

Mendengar pernyataan Lucy barusan, Natsu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bermuka merah. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga juga karena hal itu. Sementara si gadis blonde, yang barusan menyadari kata-katanya, mendapatkan hal serupa pula; muka merah, mata terbelalak, mulut ternganga.

"M-Maksudku sebagai teman! Eh, bukan! Sebagai sahabat! Ya ya ya, sahabat!" Segera ia mengulurkan kedua tangan di depan Natsu, menjaga jarak mereka sambil memalingkan mukanya. "J-Jangan salah paham, okay?!"

Natsu hanya tersenyum melihat Lucy. Kemudian tertawa lepas.

"Kkh.. Ahahaha, kau bodoh, Luce!"

"Hah?! Aku tidak bodoh! Mou!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan mengerti maksudmu? Lihat, mukamu tambah merah lagi!"

"AAH SUDAH HENTIKAN!"

* * *

Setelah hari mulai agak pagi, Natsu memasuki Klub Musik Klasik dan kembali menunjukkan moodnya yang biasa. Dia benar-benar sudah pulih saat ini. Gray dan Jellal yang menyambutnya tersenyum.

"Wah, wah, apa ini?" Gray mengangkat satu alisnya sambil melempar senyum. "Ohayou, buchou," Jellal melap penggesek biolanya.

"Ohayou mo," Natsu langsung duduk di sofanya, mengambil gitarnya dan menyetelnya. Terlihat Sting duduk santai di kursi pianonya, menaruh kedua tangan di belakang kepala seolah-olah sedang bersandar.

"Hah.." Dia mendesah. Lalu, ia mengatakan sekelompok kata-kata yang diyakininya bisa memancing emosi Natsu. "Hari ini apa lagi ya, yang harus kulakukan bersama Lucy?" Tetapi, hal itu meleset. Bukannya marah, Natsu tersenyum licik, membalas senyuman Sting. "Lakukan sesukamu."

Mendengar kata-katanya, tidak hanya membuat Sting terlonjak dan berpaling menatap Natsu, tapi juga Rogue yang berada di sebelah sahabatnya kaget dan menggerakkan kepalanya menatap Natsu. Yang Natsu lakukan hanya menatap Sting percaya diri.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, Lucy tidak akan pernah tertarik padamu," Si pemuda berambut pink tersebut menegaskan.

Sting menggertakkan gigi. "Apa?!"

_FLASHBACK ON_

"Natsu," panggil Lucy yang melihat matahari terbenam bersama sahabat terbaiknya itu. "Kau cemburu pada Eucliffe-san, ya? Soal yang kemarin.."

"A-Apa?!" Natsu berpaling melihat Lucy, semburat merah kembali muncul di pipinya. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu saja, tahu! Takutnya dia melakukan hal yang buruk padamu, Sting kan orangnya bahaya kalau lagi badmood!"

"Hihih," Lucy terkikik kecil. "Aku kira kau cemburu.."

"Enak saja!" Natsu mengembungkan pipi. "T-Tapi.. Apa kau suka orang seperti Sting?"

"Hmm.. Coba kulihat," Lucy berpikir. "Dari muka, penampilan, status.. Oke. Tapi.. Bukan tipeku."

Natsu terkejut dengan jawaban Lucy. Bahkan laki-laki sekeren Sting tidak memikat hati Lucy. "Oh.." Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Kemudian, ia kembali menatap gadis itu.

"Ne, Lucy-"

BLUP!

Lucy dengan sengaja memasukkan sepotong cokelat yang dibawanya dari rumah ke mulut Natsu. Pemuda itu sempat terkejut, namun ia tetap mengunyahnya sampai lumat.

"Enak tidak?"

"U-Um.." Natsu ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu sedih lagi, kau kan bukan orang seperti itu," Lucy menyahut. "Daripada begitu, aku lebih baik melihatmu mengunyah cokelat saja setiap hari."

Kemudian, Lucy tersenyum manis lagi.

"Pokoknya, kalau aku dalam masalah, aku akan memanggil namamu keras-keras!"

Natsu terkejut dengan perkataan sahabatnya. Setelah ia menelan cokelat tersebut dan masuk ke dalam perutnya, ia memegang erat tangan Lucy.

"Aa, dan aku janji akan datang, Luce."

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Natsu tetap memancarkan senyum percaya dirinya. "Ayo, semuanya! Hari ini aku akan menyanyikan lagu yang membangkitkan semangat!" serunya mengangkat tangan yang terkepal. Gray dan Jellal hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat anak muda yang satu itu. Rogue tertunduk, tersenyum

"Itulah Natsu Dragneel," ujarnya. "Hmph!" Sting memalingkan kepala.

"Gray, tolong tambah suara drumnya!" pinta Natsu pada pemuda yang posisinya paling dekat dengan mic. "Okay!" Gray menyanggupi. Begitu ia menyiapkan suara drum, mulailah Natsu bernyanyi riang.

_for my answer, keep going on.. It's Magic! Kagayaku Day By Day.._

_kanashimi ga tooku ni kie atarashii sekai no makuake  
nijin da shikai wa gutto chikaku ni mieru darou  
make me feel free_

_mou chotto ato chotto sukoshi zutsu fumidaseta nara  
itsumo no kimi no egao ni aeru no kana?_

_sakebu n da toushin dai  
tokei no hari wa tomatta mama desu  
(for my answer, keep going on)  
sora wo koete yuke  
_  
_itsu datte jibun shidai, dare no sei demo nai n da  
todoke my heart, my feelings..  
_  
_for my answer, keep going on, oh.._

Lucy yang masih berada di atap sekolah tersenyum. Suara Natsu ternyata sampai kepadanya. _Natsu Dragneel.. _ujarnya dalam hati.

* * *

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan klubnya, Gray terlihat berjalan sambil menenteng tas di belakang punggung, menuju kelasnya yaitu kelas 2-B. Kebetulan, ia satu kelas dengan teman masa kecil Natsu, Lisanna, dan anak sang mahaguru kimia, Cana Alberona. Dan tepat saat dirinya memasuki kelas tersebut, ia langsung disapa oleh si perempuan berambut cokelat.

"Oh. Hey, Gray!" seru Cana.

"Yo, Cana," Gray menghampiri perempuan itu.

"Bagaimana kegiatan klubmu?" Cana memulai obrolan. "Baik, baik," Gray menaruh satu tangan di pinggang. "Kau akan memulai klub Tarot hari ini kan? Sudah ada yang mendaftar?"

"Ah, baru Lisanna dan Levy," jawab gadis itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Tinggal dua anggota lagi. Aku akan coba mengajak Lucy dan Erza."

"Hei, jangan lupa mengajak laki-laki, okay?" Gray sweat drop.

Tak lama kemudian, Gray duduk di kursinya, di pojok dekat jendela. Itu sudah ia anggap sebagai singgasananya, posisi enaknya, atau apapunlah semacam itu. Sampai-sampak kursi itu mendapat titel 'Fullbuster's Sacred Place', dikarenakan Gray selalu duduk di kursi itu setiap tahunnya. Baik di kelas satu maupun kelas dua, pojokkan selalu jadi tempatnya pria berambut raven itu.

Bel masuk akhirnya berbunyi, dan masuklah wali kelas mereka, Fried-sensei. Para murid langsung kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing, menyiapkan buku mereka.

"Kalian datang semua hari ini?" ujar guru itu dengan mata tajam.

"Hai!" seru semuanya serentak.

"Baiklah, sebelum saya mulai kelas pada hari ini, saya akan perkenalkan kepada kalian siswa baru yang akan bergabung dengan kita, berasal dari rival kita, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Phantom High School."

Segera semua siswa saling berbicara dan bergosip satu sama lain, membicarakan siapa kira-kira siswa baru itu. Tidak ketinggalan Gray, Lisanna, dan Cana.

"Menurut kalian siapa siswa itu?" tanya Gray pada dua orang wanita muda di depannya. "Entahlah," Cana angkat bahu menatap pria tersebut. "Kau penasaran sekali, Gray," Lisanna tersenyum paksa.

"Okay, agar kalian tidak lagi penasaran, akan saya perkenalkan dia," Fried-sensei menatap ke arah pintu, tempat siswa itu berdiri sekarang. "Silahkan masuk!"

Pintu itu bergeser, muncullah seorang siswi yang penampilannya hampir sama dengan Lucy; memakai kemeja seragam putih dan dasi biru bergaris yang dilapisi rompi kuning, serta memakai rok abu-abu pendek. Rambutnya biru bergelombang, dengan mantap ia melangkah memasuki kelas itu.

"Hajimemashite. Juvia Lockser desu. Dozo yoroshiku," katanya mengenalkan diri dan membungkuk.

"Baiklah, Juvia-san, silahkan duduk di kursi yang kosong," Fried-sensei mengizinkan. Juvia berjalan menuju kursi paling depan yang memang tidak ada siswanya, lalu membereskan buku-bukunya. Gray melihat siswi baru itu heran.

_Ia berbeda.._

* * *

Saat jam istirahat, Juvia hanya diam di kelas. Cana dan Lisanna mencoba menghampirinya. "Hai, Juvia!" sapa Lisanna ramah. Juvia menoleh ke arah gadis itu, lalu menundukkan kepala hormat

"Konnichiwa," ujarnya.

"Ah, tidak perlu begitu formal," Cana terkikik kecil. "Aku Cana Alberona, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Juvia desu," Juvia menjabat tangan si gadis. "Aku Lisanna," Lisanna mengulurkan tangannya. Si perempuan berambut biru itu langsung menyambut tangan Lisanna balik.

"Juvia."

"Kau sepertinya anak yang kalem," Cana menaruh satu tangan di pinggang. "Cobalah bergaul sedikit, minimal kau tahu anak-anak di kelas kita."

Mendengar perkataan itu, Juvia hanya menunduk dan tersenyum.

Kemudian, Juvia keluar kelas membawa bekalnya, hendak makan di kantin. Sepanjang perjalanan banyak siswa dan siswi bergerumul untuk memulai perbincangan, gosip, ataupun mengejek dari belakang.

"Hey, lihat itu, itu kan si siswi pindahan dari Phantom.."

"Hebat sekali dia bisa masuk rival sekolahnya.."

"Kudengar dia murid beasiswa.."

"Ah, tapi kau tahu? Rumornya, di Phantom, dia tidak punya teman sama sekali!"

"Payah! Di Phantom saja dia tidak punya teman, apalagi di Fairy.. Hahah!"

Juvia tidak menghiraukan semua cercaan dan hinaan tersebut. Ia terus berjalan dan menyembunyikan mukanya. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar sebuah suara kencang yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"JUVIA!"

Juvia mengangkat mukanya, melihat seorang gadis berambut blonde berlari ke arahnya cepat, mulutnya ternganga senang. "Juvia!" panggilnya sekali lagi.

Gadis itu sampai di depan Juvia beberapa menit kemudian, langsung mengambil napas dan mengaturnya. Namun tetap saja, dirinya ngos-ngosan.

"Kau Juvia, kan? Ya kan?"

Juvia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, dan tak lama setelah itu, ia terbelalak kaget, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Lu.. Lucy?! Kau.. Lucy Heartfilia?!"

Lucy ternganga senang, kemudian menggenggam erat kedua tangan Juvia. "WAH! KAU MASIH INGAT PADAKU!"

"Lucy.." Juvia mulai tersenyum. "Kau bersekolah di sini?"

"Um! Aku dengar dari anak-anak kau dipindahkan ke sini, aku tidak menyangka siswi barunya kau!" Lucy mengangguk mantap.

"Eh.. Heheh.." Juvia terkikik kecil.

Juvia dan Lucy makan di halaman belakang sekolah, berdua. Keduanya kelihatan begitu akrab satu sama lain. Ya, Juvia adalah teman Lucy sewaktu SD. Mereka dikenal sama-sama pintar dalam hal pelajaran, bahkan nilai mereka bisa dibilang seimbang. Bila Lucy menempati peringkat satu, Juvia pasti peringkat dua. Walau mereka rival, tapi mereka bersahabat baik.

"Jadi, Lucy juga murid baru di sini?" Juvia mencari tahu. "Um. Aku baru beberapa hari di sini. Tapi, semua orang sangat ramah padaku!"

"Sou ka.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau masuk kemari, Juvia?" Lucy menatap gadis sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Aku murid beasiswa," Juvia menjawab jujur.

"HEE! KITA SAMA! Sasuga na, Juvia!" Lucy terkejut. Juvia hanya tersenyum. "Kau dikelas berapa, Juvia?" tanya Lucy selanjutnya.

"Aku di kelas 2-B," jawab si arah tujuan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Sayang sekali kita tidak sekelas."

"Um."

Keduanya hening sejenak, kemudian sahabat yang berpisah selama masa SMP ini memulai lagi topik pembicaraannya. Juvia menekuk lutut, menundukkan muka, dan melempar ekspresi sedih.

"Ne, Lucy.."

"Ya?"

"Kau yakin Juvia akan baik-baik saja di sini?"

Lucy mengerti permasalahannya. Memang, gadis itu sering dibully di sekolahnya, baik SD, SMP, maupun sekarang ini, SMA. Ia tak tahu pasti mengapa, mungkin saja sifat penyendiri Juvia itu menjadi alasannya, karena selama sekolah di SD, teman Juvia hanya Lucy seorang. Sifat penyindiri itu dimiliki Juvia setelah ia dibuang kedua orang tuanya, entah karena apa.

"Tenang saja!"

Juvia terkejut dengan ucapan Lucy. Kepalanya terangkat, kemudian menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Aku disini akan melindungimu! Kita sahabat, kan?" Lucy mengepal tangannya sambil tersenyum percaya diri. "Jangan hiraukan ejekan mereka, begitu melihatmu punya banyak teman toh mereka akan berhenti."

Juvia langsung terharu mendengar kata-kata Lucy. Ia berusaha menahan tangisannya, namun tidak bisa. Segera saja ia memeluk sahabatnya itu dan menangis.

"HUAA HUAA! LUCY!" seru Juvia keras sambil menangis. Lucy terkikik, mengelus kepala gadis itu. "Ahaha.. Ayolah, Juvia, jangan menangis.."

Setelah itu, Juvia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo, kukenalkan kau pada teman-teman baruku!"

* * *

Setelah makan bersama, Juvia diajak Lucy berkeliling Fairy International High School, bertemu teman-teman Lucy. Mereka bertemu Erza si Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan di kantin, lalu bertemu Levy yang kebetulan ada di perpustakaan. Setelah itu, keduanya bertemu dengan teman-teman pria seperti Jellal dan anggota OSIS lainnya, yang dengan gembira menyambutnya. Jujur, Juvia kaget model majalah remaja terkenal seperti Jellal dan Erza bisa satu sekolah dengan Lucy.

"Keren, Lucy! Kau bisa satu sekolah dengan idolamu," Juvia memuji si gadis blonde.

"Ahaha.. Tidak juga!"

Berikutnya, di kelas 2-A, Lucy mengenalkan Juvia pada Sting dan Rogue.

"Dia teman SD-ku, Juvia Lockser," Lucy memperkenalkan. "Hajimemashite, Eucliffe-san, Cheney-san," Juvia membungkuk. "Juvia desu."

"Ho'oh.. Teman SD, ey?" Sting mengangkat satu alisnya. "Selamat bergabung!"

"Semoga kau betah di sini," Rogue tersenyum, dirinya melipat tangan di dada sambil bersandar pada tembok.

"Um! Itu pasti!" Juvia berjanji.

Lucy terus mengenalkan Juvia pada teman-teman yang sudah dikenalnya, dan masih banyak lagi. Juvia menjadi senang karenanya, sekarang ia sudah punya banyak teman.

"Teman-temanmu keren, Lucy," Juvia menanggapi. "Juvia jadi iri.."

"Umm," Lucy menggeleng. "Mereka juga teman-temanmu sekarang."

"Hehe.." Juvia terkikik.

"Lucy!"

Lucy dan Juvia berhenti, melihat Natsu dan Gray berjalan beriringan; Natsu di depan dan melambai ke arahnya, sedangkan Gray berjalan di belakang dengan tetap menjaga image; hanya mengantungkan dua tangan di sakunya.

Ternyata, mata Juvia tertuju pada pria berambut raven itu, yang tidak membalas tatapannya sama sekali. Ia tetap menjaga image. Mata Juvia mulai berkaca-kaca takjub.

"Yo!" Natsu melempar grins pada Lucy. "Natsu!" Lucy tersenyum.

Natsu memasang tatapan bingung melihat Lucy tidak sendiri. "Ne. Lucy.. Itu siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Hihih.. Sahabatku sewaktu SD, Juvia Lockser!" Lucy mengangkat tangan Juvia ke atas dengan senang. Juvia sendiri kaget. "E-Eh?"

"Hohoh! Jadi ini, yang menemani Lucy selama aku tidak ada?" Natsu mendekatkan muka ke Juvia, untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Ia lalu tersenyum dan menjauh. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Juvia!"

"H-Hai! Kochira koso yoroshiku!" Juvia membungkuk. "Dia teman TK-ku, Natsu Dragneel," Lucy memperkenalkan.

"Oh ya, Natsu, kita harus segera ke ruang musik," Gray mengingatkan ketua klubnya akan kegiatan rutin mereka setiap hari itu. "Benar juga, ayo!" Maka, berlarilah Gray lebih dulu, yang langsung diekori Natsu.

"Jaa ne, Lucy!" Natsu berpisah dengan sahabatnya.

"Ganbatte!" Lucy berteriak.

Juvia menatap laki-laki di belakang Natsu itu tanpa henti. "Lucy.."

"Hmm?" Lucy melayani.

"Ano.. Siapa pria itu?"

Juvia mengulurkan jari telunjuknya, tepat ke arah Gray yang berlari. "Eh? Kau tidak kenal dengannya? Dia satu kelas denganmu, loh.."

"Benarkah?" Juvia nampak bingung mantap si gadis itu. Lucy mengangguk. "Um. Kau sama sekali tidak tahu?" Si gadis berambut biru itu hanya menunduk, menurunkan jari tangannya dengan perasaan sedih. Lagi-lagi Lucy berusaha menghibur dengan senyuman manisnya. Lalu menatap Gray.

"Dia Gray Fulbuster."

Mendengar jawaban singkat Gray, Juvia terpukau. "Gray.." ucapnya.

"Dia anggota klub musik klasik, pemain terompet."

"EH?!" Juvia tersadar dari lamunannya. "BENARKAH?!"

"Um!" Lucy mengangguk antusias. "Kau mau melihatnya?!"

"UM!"

"Ayo!"

Lucy menarik tangan sahabatnya, menuju ruang musik.

* * *

Rupanya, Klub Musik Klasik sudah memulai acara mereka. Suara musik dan nyanyian mereka mengudara di seluruh sekolah. Lucy dan Juvia sampai di ruang musik tak lama setelah dimulainya kegiatan, tetapi mereka tidak masuk karena tak ingin mengganggu. Alhasil, mereka melihat lewat jendela, menatap kelima anggota klub tersebut dengan penuh senyum.

"Lihat, keren kan?" ujar Lucy.

Juvia menatap semuanya kagum, mulai dari Sting, Rogue, Jellal, dan Natsu, dan yang terakhir.. Gray.

Matanya tak lepas dari pemuda yang satu itu. Melihatnya memegang terompet dengan erat, meniupnya dengan sekuat tenaga, mengeluarkan melodi indah, membuat Juvia merasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Tak lama kemudian, ia menatap Lucy berapi-api.

"LUCY!"

"Eh?" Sweat drop Lucy muncul.

"BANTU AKU DEKAT DENGAN GRAY!"

"HAAH?!" Lucy kaget dengan pernyataan Juvia. Seingatnya, Juvia tidak pernah memiliki sifat macam ini..

* * *

Sebelum jam istirahat berakhir, Lucy berjalan ke kantor guru karena Laxus Dreyar-sensei, guru matematika sekaligus anaknya Makarov Dreyar sang kepala sekolah memanggilnya. Juvia tetap berada di luar ruang musik, menatap Gray kesayangannya itu lewat jendela.

"Hah.. Kenapa Juvia jadi seperti itu?" desahnya.

Akhirnya, gadis itu sampai di kantor guru. Eits, tapi jangan salah sangka, Lucy dipanggil bukan karena urusan nilai jelek atau sikap saat pelajaran, tapi...

"Antar ini ke penjaga perpustakaan yang baru, okay?" Laxus-sensei menyodorkan sebuah amplop surat pada Lucy.

"Eh?" Lucy memiringkan kepala bingung.

"Cepatlah, aku tidak mau lama-lama!"

Lucy dengan terpaksa menerima surat itu, seketika itu pula ia terlonjak kaget melihat apa yang digunakan sang sensei untuk menutup amplop suratnya.

_Kancing hati?! _

* * *

Gadis blonde tersebut berjalan ke perpustakaan dengan aura gugup. "A-Apa.. Apa maksud Laxus-sensei dengan ini semua, b-bukankah penjaga perpustakaan yang baru itu.."

_FLASHBACK ON_

"Natsu, penjaga perpustakaan sekolah itu sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Lucy beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya saat keduanya berjalan-jalan bersama.

"Hmm.. Yang lama sudah keluar sih, Luce, katanya urusan kesehatan," jawab Natsu. "Tapi, yang sekarang dianggap penjaga perpustakaan itu Rogue."

_FLASHBACK OFF_

"Atau jangan-jangan.. Laxus-sensei dengan Rogue telah.."

Muncullah bayangan Laxus dan Rogue berpegangan tangan, saling menatap satu sama lain dengan mata berbinar. Keduanya saling memanggil nama masing-masing.

"KYAAA! ROGUE-KUN! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI!" Lucy berteriak sambil menghapus bayangan jelek dan yaoi itu dari pikirannya.

"Kau memanggilku?"

"Eh?"

Rogue kelihatan berada di depannya, mengerjap-erjapkan mata dengan bingung sambil menatap Lucy. Gadis itupun sadar ia sedang berada di depan markas Klub Musik Klasik, ia pun jadi malu sendiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lucy?" tanya Rogue berusaha mencari tahu.

"KYAAAA!" Kembali Lucy berteriak histeris. Dirinya segera menjauh dari pria bermata merah itu dan menjaga jarak mereka dengan kedua tangannya yang diulurkan.

"N-Nandemonai!" serunya sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Lalu, ia berjalan lurus ke depan lagi, tidak mempedulikan Rogue yang memperhatikannya dengan heran.

* * *

Akhirnya, Lucy sampai juga di perpustakaan itu, menggeser pintunya dengan lemas. "Sumimasen.."

Seorang perempuan berambut putih panjang bergelombang yang duduk di meja-kursi perpustakaan tersebut mendongak mengeluarkan senyum. "Irrashaimase," sambutnya.

"HEH?!" Lucy kaget, yang otomatis membuat perempuan itu heran.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan muka innocent.

"A-Anda siapa?" Lucy ketakutan, padahal perempuan itu tidak punya penampilan buruk rupa sama sekali. Bahkan, ia tergolong cantik.

"Ara ara, rupanya kau belum diberitahu, ya?" Perempuan itu memegang pipinya dengan rasa malu, namun tetap tersenyum ramah pada Lucy. Setelah itu ia berdiri, membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Mirajane Strauss, alumni sekolah ini dan sekarang aku menjabat penjaga perpustakaan baru Fairy International High School," katanya.

"Eh?" Lucy lagi-lagi terkejut. "Mirajane Strauss? Itu berarti kau.."

Mirajane tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepala. "Yup, aku kakaknya Lisanna."

"HEEE!"

"Ahahaha.. Maaf sudah membuatmu kaget," Mirajane tertawa kecil. "Namamu siapa, nona muda?"

"L-Lucy.. Lucy Heartfilia.." jawab si gadis blonde ini. "Senang bertemu dengan anda, Mirajane-san.."

"Panggil aku Mira saja, itu cukup," sahut Mirajane lagi. "Nah, Lucy, ada apa kau kemari? Apakah kau mau meminjam buku, atau mengembalikan buku?"

_Tidak dua-duanya, _ujar Lucy dalam hati. Ia segera merogoh saku roknya, kemudian menyodorkan surat dari Laxus-sensei ke meja Mirajane. "Aku kemari hanya untuk menyampaikan ini, dari Laxus-sensei."

"Huh?" Mirajane menatap surat itu bingung. "Laxus-kun?"

Mirajane pun mengambil surat itu, membuka amplopnya dan mengambil secarik kertas di dalamnya yang dilipat tiga. Ketika ia membukanya, kertas tersebut telah ditulisi berbagai kata dan kalimat, membuat wanita muda penjaga perpustakaan baru itu mengeluarkan semburat-semburat merah.

"Laxus-kun.. Aku baru bekerja di sini, dan dia sudah memintaku untuk berkencan," ujarnya tidak percaya. "Aku.. Aku.. Aku terharu.."

Lucy sweat drop melihat kakak sahabat kecilnya itu. "Sou ka.. Jadi ini cinta terlarang diantara para guru.." gumamnya pelan. Tetapi tiba-tiba, ia menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya tertunduk lemas dan menarik senyumannya.

_Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, aku telah salah paham pada Rogue-kun. Aku harus meminta maaf padanya.._

* * *

KRING! KRING! KRING!

Bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah telah dibunyikan. Lucy masih saja mencatat rumus-rumus X dan Y yang diajarkan Gildarts-sensei sang guru kimia barusan. Karena kasus surat cinta itulah, ia terlambat masuk kelas.

"Huh? Luce. Kau belum selesai?" Natsu yang sudah menenteng tasnya heran melihat Lucy masih menulis. "Hehehe.. Iya, tapi sebentar lagi selesai kok. Tenang saja, kau duluan sana."

"Kau tidak mau meminjam catatanku?" Natsu menawarkan.

"Ah tidak perlu, Natsu, nanti jadi merepotkan," Lucy menggelengkan kepala. "Ini sudah mau selesai, tidak apa-apa. Duluan saja."

"Hmm.. Okay."

Natsu meninggalkan kelas, dan Lucy menatapnya pergi. Gadis tersebut mendesah panjang.

* * *

Sepertinya tidak hanya Lucy yang pulang terlambat, namun juga Rogue. Pria rambut hitam itu berjalan keluar sekolah sambil menenteng tasnya di samping kanan, tidak seperti Sting dan Gray yang menenteng tas di belakang punggung. Kemudian, ia mendengar Lucy memanggilnya.

"Rogue-kun!"

Rogue menoleh ke belakang. "Lucy?" Ia cukup terkejut. Lucy sampai kepadanya, dengan napas yang juga terengah-engah. Ia kemudian mengusap dadanya. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu.."

Muka Rogue secara tidak sengaja mengeluarkan semburat merah.

* * *

Rogue dan Lucy berbicara di halaman belakang sekolah, dan Lucy menceritakan semua yang ingin dikatakannya soal pikiran anehnya tentang Laxus-sensei dan Rogue yang diduganya telah menjalankan hubungan yaoi terlarang antara guru dan murid. Mendengar semua itu, Rogue hanya tertawa lepas sambil menaruh kepalan tangan di depan mulutnya.

"Kkh.. Ahahaha.. Ahahaha.. Aku? Dengan Laxus-sensei?! Sama sekali tidak mungkin! Ahahaha.. Kau lucu sekali, Lucy," Rogue sudah tak tahan lagi. "Benar-benar lucu, hahaha.."

"Kau tidak marah?" Lucy sudah mengembungkan pipinya, memalingkan kepala karena malu akan pengakuannya.

"Hahaha.. Untuk apa aku marah?" Pria bermata merah tersebut mulai menekan tawanya. "Santai saja, Nona Lucy.."

"Huh, baguslah kalau kau tidak marah, kalau begitu aku pulang!" seru Lucy berbalik. "Jaa ne!" Ia berlari keluar sekolah, meninggalkan Rogue. Pria bermata merah tersebut hanya menatap rambut blonde Lucy yang diterbangkan angin, menatapnya terus menerus sampai akhirnya Lucy berbelok dan tak dapat dilihatnya lagi.

Rogue menengadah ke langit, tersenyum penuh harap.

_Kami-sama.. Kurasa, aku menyukai Lucy.._

* * *

Rogue sampai di rumahnya yang sederhana, dan melihat kakaknya yang tengah bermain game sambil mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Ia hanya bisa mendesah.

"Niisan, kerjakan tugasmu dulu," Rogue berjalan menuju kamarnya, melalui sang kakak berambut panjang, jibrak, hitam pula. Namun, sang kakak tidak menghiraukan.

"Hoo, Rogue, okaeri," Pemuda itu terus menekan tombol-tombol PSP-nya. Ketika sampai di pintu kamarnya, Rogue memanggil nama sang kakak.

"Gajeel-niisan, aku serius."

"Yayaya, sudahlah kau masuk kamar saja," Pemuda bernama Gajeel itu lagi-lagi tak menghiraukan Rogue. Apa boleh buat, Rogue pun mendorong pintu kamarnya lalu masuk.

Setelah itu, ia terlihat mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas, membukanya dan mengirim pesan pada Natsu.

_'Buchou.. Aku minta nomor Lucy.'_

* * *

5.. 10.. 15.. 20.. 25.. 30..

35 menit telah berlalu, tapi Natsu belum juga membalas SMS-nya. Sampai-sampai Rogue tertidur dengan posisi duduk di kasurnya. Tapi pada akhirnya, ponselnya berbunyi, dan ia pun terbangun. Ponsel hitamnya itu dibukanya, melihat balasan Natsu.

_'Lucy tidak punya ponsel.' _

"EH?!" Rogue cengok. Kemudian, ia berteriak keras.

"NANII?!"

_Lucy.. Bagaimana gadis sepertimu tidak punya ponsel?! _ Rogue menepuk dahi. _Baiklah, kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain!_

Rogue kembali mengirim pesan.

_'Kalau begitu, aku minta yang ada saja! ._.'_

* * *

Pagi harinya, Lucy keluar rumah dan bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. "Ittekimasu!" pamitnya pada sang ibu. "Itterashai!" ujar Layla dari ruangannya.

Tetapi, kekagetan Lucy dimulai saat ia menghadap ke depan.

Seseorang dengan sepedanya berada di halaman rumah Lucy, tasnya ia taruh di keranjang sepeda itu. Ia kemudian berbalik menghadap Lucy, menunjukkan senyumnya. Mata merahnya terasa tak mengerikan dengan senyuman itu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Lucy-sama," ujar Rogue layaknya pelayan.

Lucy terdiam dan tak mampu bergerak. Tangannya lemas.

"Ro.. Rogue-kun?"

* * *

_**Oke, minna! Itu untuk ceppy 4-nya. Sekali lagi Henny mohon maaf karena part kali ini kayaknya failed dan jelek ._. Huee semoga chap berikutnya lebih bagus! _ Author akan berusaha keras supaya gangecewain readers sekalian! Jaa, matta ne!**_**_ Dimohon RnR-nya! ^^  
_**

**_~jsslucy91_**


	6. Interlude B

_**Konnichiwa, minna! XDD Ehehehe, adakah kalian kangen dengan author? *Duh author bener" narsis ._.* Sepertinya di edisi kali ini review dan bacaannya harus terpisah lagi, tak apa kan? Ehehe.. Okeh langsung aja yak!**_

_**Himiki-chan : Huehue biarin setiap orang kan selalu punya dua personality (?) Sipp! Arigatou gozaimasu!**_

_**Nara-san : Bgtulah XDD Arigatou gozaimasu!**_

_**Guest : Hohoh, itu cuma ungkapan, dia nggak akan manggil Lucy selamanya dengan sebutan itu karna Natsu akan membunuhnya #authormulaideh ._. Hahah, nggak juga, LaMira itu buat side-story aja ._. Wee kisah cinta yang mengalahkan jaring-jaring cinta Juvia? Haha tersanjung XDD Ini udah diupdate! Dimohon review ^^**_

_**Nnatsuki : Wakaka sipp! Iyalah authornya ngijinin, dilempar batu juga gapapa #eh Kerasukan setan kali, kan kakaknya setan tuh (?) Yap! Udah diupdate XDD Review lagi yaa~**_

_**Chiaki Heartfilia : WOHOHO KEREN KAN ROGUE BISA YAOI AHAHA AUTHOR GITU #PLAK *author bener" narsis #okesip abaikan* Iyanih, author juga jadi inget Gray huee T.T Review lagi yak untuk chap ini!**_

_**Lavender bhity-chan : Tenang aja.. Natsu kan udah ditakdirin ama Lucy dari sononya #ngelirikMashimasensei Arigatou ne!**_

_**Panduprtma700 : Aduuh Pandu-cin arigatou gozaimasuu~ Keponakan baik gini nih #heh Review lagi yakk~ *khusus buat Pandu-cin dipaksa #Loh* (becanda ._.)**_

_**Likha-nyan : ADUUH LIKHA KAMU REVIEWNYA KEBANYAKAANN HUEE GIMANA AKU BALESNYA HUEEE #teriakteriakgaje POKOKNYA ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU DEHH HUEE **_

_**RyuKazekawa : Ahaha~ Pistolnya siapin buat bales dendam Gray aja T.T Biarin! Biar kapok Lisanna (?) Iya nih, udah diupdate :) Review onegai!**_

_**nabilakhn : Huehue kalo lebih panjang lagi takutnya readers bosan ._. Huee arigatou, review lagi untuk chap ini!**_

_**Lumayan juga yg ngereview chap 4, padahal menurutku itu benar-benar jelek ._. Huee ternyata readers itu kece yak #standingapplause Henny makasih banget sama semua yang masih setia sama fic ini! Huee Henny janji bakal namatin ni cerita sampe ke akar-akarnya (?) Okeh daripada lama-lama, kalian juga pasti nunggu #fairytail335 dan kepastian Gray mati/nggak kan T.T Author lngsung aja! Check it in the next page!**_

_**~jsslucy91**_


	7. -5- Ichiban Boshi

_**Lucy: Are? Author mana?**_

_**Natsu: Tadi perasaan di sini Luce ._.  
**_

_**Sting: NATSU-SAN! LUCY UNTUKKU!**_

_**Natsu : APA-APAAN LO STING! KATA PAPA KAN LUCY BUAT GUEE WEE :p**_

_**Jellal : Hontou ni gomenasai, minna-san! Sepertinya mereka berdua lagi asyik memperebutkan cewek, nggak kayak aku yang sudah mendapatkannya ahaha XD**_

_**Natsu + Sting : WOOO JELLAL GEER!**_

_**Jellal : Anyway, let's begin the story!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Friendship, Music, School, Romance**

**Pairing : Natsu x Lucy (NaLu)**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Lucy Heartfilia dipindahkan ke sekolah bergengsi Fairy International High School, yang sembarang orang tidak bisa masuk. Di sinilah ia bertemu kembali dengan sahabat masa kecilnya, Natsu Dragneel, anggota Klub Musik Klasik sekolah dimana member-membernya adalah orang-orang terkenal dan terpandang satu sekolah. Apa yang akan dilakukan Lucy ketika tiga orang dari anggota klub tersebut sama-sama menambatkan hatinya pada dirinya?**

* * *

Lagi-lagi, Natsu sampai lebih dulu di sekolah. Ia langsung masuk ruang musik, menunggu teman-temannya yang lain datang. Setelah bersih-bersih ruangan, menyetel gitar, dan memakan sarapannya yang berupa ikan dan roti, Natsu menjelajah tempatnya bernaung sekarang.

Ia menyentuh piano milik Sting yang besar dan mewah itu. Ia membuka tutup piano tersebut, dan menyentuh tuts bernada do.

Natsu tersenyum, mengangkat kepala membayangkan sesuatu.

_Aku rindu pada permainan piano Lucy.._

* * *

_FLASHBACK ON_

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang, kita akan belajar bermain piano," kata Ms. Ul, guru di suatu TK kecil di Magnolia. "Siapa yang senang..?"

"Aku! Aku! Aku!" seru kebanyakan anak-anak di kelas tersebut, mengangkat tangan masing-masing dan berwajah cerah khas anak-anak. Tetapi, ada satu anak yang kelihatan sangat lesu, begitu mendengar kata 'piano'.

"Huh," Ia menundukkan kepalanya, kedua pipinya dikembungkan. "Bagaimana ini? Tanganku sangat kaku, aku tidak bisa menekan tuts piano yang berat itu.."

Gadis blonde kecil di sebelahnya menatap temannya itu, yang bagaikan si pundak menatap bulan. Ia lalu tersenyum. "Ayo sini, ikut aku!"

Tak lama kemudian, keduanya tiba di ruang musik, dengan si gadis blonde yang membuka pintunya. Mereka tampak seperti sedang mengendap-endap, walau sebenarnya siapapun dibolehkan masuk ke sana. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang lain selain keduanya, si gadis menarik tangan temannya yang laki-laki itu, lalu menuju ke arah sebuah piano cokelat tua di pojok ruangan.

"Lucy, kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya si bocah laki-laki itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja!" Gadis bernama Lucy itu menatap temannya, kembali dengan senyuman polos tetapi manis. "Kalau Ul-sensei tidak bisa mengajarimu piano, maka aku yang akan mengajarimu, Natsu!"

Lelaki berambut pink salmon itu pipinya memerah, matanya berulang kali berkedip. Tapi setelah itu, ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Lalu, kedua anak kecil itu bermain piano dengan riang; Lucy mengajari Natsu, memainkan suatu lagu yang indah.

* * *

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Natsu tersenyum, ia masih mengingat melodi lagu itu dengan jelas. _Aku penasaran apa aku masih bisa memainkannya.._

Ketika Natsu hendak menaruh tangan kirinya, ia mendengar berbagai suara teriakan dari luar sekolah.

"Eh? ROGUE-KUN?!"

"ROGUE-SENPAI!"

"Ara ara, dia membonceng seorang wanita!"

Pemuda itu batal bermain piano, alhasil dia menengok ke arah pintu ruang musik, lalu menggesernya. Natsu keluar ruang musik, dan dengan bantuan jendela di tembok koridor, ia melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Matanya terbelalak karena itu.

Dilihatnya Lucy turun dari sepeda yang dikendarai Rogue, kemudian membungkuk pada pemuda itu sebagai tanda terima kasih sudah mengantarnya ke sekolah. Lucy kemudian menyembunyikan mukanya, masuk ke sekolah tanpa menghiraukan berbagai pujian yang dilantunkan kepadanya karena berhasil mendekati Rogue.

Natsu menatap Lucy nanar. _Lucy.._

* * *

Lucy memasuki gedung sekolah, dan langsung disambut oleh Levy dan Erza yang kagum. "Lucy!"

"HUAA!" Lucy kaget karena teriakan itu. Ditatapnya kedua sahabatnya itu dengan ragu-ragu, dalam hati ia sudah menduga kalau Erza dan Levy pastilah akan membahas soal ABC a.k.a 'Acara Boncengan Cheney-san' itu.

"Kau jalan dengan Rogue?" Erza menginterogasi, menaikkan kacamatanya. "Aku tidak salah lihat, kan?"

"Keren, Lu-chan! Kau hebat sekali bisa mendapatkan Cheney-kun!" Levy menyatukan kedua telapak tangan, menatap Lucy dengan mata berbintang.

"A-Apa.. Apa maksud kalian?! Aku tidak pacaran dengan Rogue-kun, tahu!" seru Lucy kencang meski tak memakai toak dari Masjid atau Gereja setempat (?). "Mou..!"

"Lucy!"

Muncullah Cana dan Juvia yang menghampiri si gadis blonde tersebut, lagi-lagi bertanya soal kejadian pagi ini. "Lucy, apa ini kenyataan?" tanya Cana. "Juvia sedang tidak bermimpi kan?" Juvia ikut menyahut.

Sementara itu, Rogue turun dari sepedanya, dan Lucy masih dikerumuni sahabat-sahabatnya yang menanyakan soal momennya bersama Rogue. Rogue melihat semuanya itu.

"E-Etoo.. Ano.."

"Ayolah, Lu-chan, mengaku saja!" paksa Levy.

"Eeh?! Mengaku apa?!"

"Mengaku kalau kau pacaran dengan Cheney," Cana mengingatkan, agak heran karena Lucy sudah 'begitu cepatnya lupa' dengan hal macam itu.

"E-Eh?! Tapi.. Aku memang tidak pacaran dengannya!"

Rogue menatapnya datar, begitu mendengar jawaban Lucy.

* * *

Rupanya, berita Lucy yang jalan dengan Rogue didengar juga oleh para tiga anggota inti OSIS, padahal ketiganya sedang sibuk-sibuknya menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk keperluan festival musim panas Agustus nanti. Meredy-lah yang pertama kali mendengarnya.

"Eh? Lucy dengan Rogue?" Jellal cukup kaget.

"Um! Mereka naik sepeda ke sekolah bersama, dan Rogue-senpai membonceng Lucy-senpai!" Meredy mengkonfirmasi. "Sekarang semua orang tengah membicarakannya, Kaichou!"

"Hontou?"

"Sou!"

Ultear terus berkutat dengan dokumennya, tak peduli pada gosip apapun di sekolah. Tak lama kemudian ia meminta izin untuk mengambil sesuatu di perpustakaan. "Kaichou, aku mau mengambil referensi dulu."

"Baiklah," Jellal mengiyakan.

Ultear pun berjalan pergi.

* * *

Di kelas 2-B, semuanya nampak asyik berbicara soal Lucy dan Rogue. Yap, selama ini kelas tersebut dijuluki 'Kelas Gosip' karena biasanya kelas inilah yang bergosip paling banyak, mungkin karena jumlah perempuannya melebihi jumlah laki-lakinya.

Tetapi, Gray sama sekali tidak tertarik soal itu. Ia hanya pura-pura tidur di mejanya, pura-pura tidak mendengarkan, mukanya hanya mengarah ke jendela. Berulang kali pria mesum itu membuka dan menutup kedua indera penglihatannya, melihat matahari yang begitu terang bersinar. Musim panas hampir datang.

"Lucy ini, Lucy itu.. Rogue ini, Rogue itu.. Hah, tidak bisa lebih menarik lagi?" Gray menggumam dan menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri. Sejak dulu, ia tidak tertarik dengan gosip dan berita-berita tidak nyata.

"A-Ano.."

Gray membuka matanya sempurna, kemudian bangun dan menatap seseorang yang sekarang berada di depannya. Rupanya si siswi baru, Juvia.

"Kau ada perlu denganku?" tanya Gray yang nadanya mirip bertanya pada seorang laki-laki, padahal yang dihadapinya sekarang ini seorang perempuan.

"A-Ano.." Juvia masih terus gugup. Perlahan-lahan, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, memberikan sebuah kotak biru berpita kuning. Gray heran karenanya. "Apa ini?"

"Ini.. Ini.."

"Kau tahu hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku, kan?"

"E.. To.."

Kemudian, Juvia mengatakannya dengan lantang. "INI ADALAH HADIAH TANDA PERSAHABATAN JUVIA DENGAN FULLBUSTER-SAN! KALAU FULLBUSTER-SAN TIDAK MAU MENERIMANYA JUGA TIDAK APA-APA, DIBUANG JUGA TIDAK APA-APA!"

Gray mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Kkh.. AHAHAHAHA!" Pemuda raven itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, alhasil Juvia pun menjadi bingung sendiri. "Eh?" Kepalanya miring sementara Gray tertawa.

"Hahah.. Hahah.. Hahah.." Pemuda itu sekarang memegangi perutnya, seakan tak bisa menahan ataupun menghentikannya. "Okay, okay.." Akhirnya, ia selesai tertawa. "Kau bilang apa tadi? Tanda persahabatan?"

Juvia terkejut. _Jangan, jangan.. Dia ingin aku mengubahnya menjadi tanda hubungan cinta kami yang telah ditakdirkan?!_

"Kita kan belum berkenalan secara resmi?"

GUBRAK!

Juvia tidak memikirkannya sama sekali. Tubuhnya pun berubah putih, mulutnya ternganga saking terkejut. Tetapi ia segera kembali ke kondisi normalnya, kepalanya menunduk karena mukanya merah. "I-Itu.."

"Kkh, hahaha.." Kembali Gray tertawa. "Kau gadis yang lucu."

"HE?!" Juvia terangkat lagi wajahnya. Mukanya makin merah.

"Baiklah, aku terima hadiah ini," Gray mengulurkan tangannya, memegang kotak biru persegi panjang tersebut, menariknya dari genggaman Juvia. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum sejenak menatap kotaknya, setelah itu tangan kanannya membukanya. Dan Gray benar-benar terkejut.

"Kau serius memberiku ini?"

"Apa Fullbuster-san tidak suka?" tanya Juvia malu-malu.

Gray mengangkat hadiah tersebut dari sarangnya, berupa kalung salib perak. Ia berani menebak kalau harganya pasti mahal. "Whoa.. Ini keren!"

Mata Juvia langsung berubah menjadi hati pink lagi. _KYAAA! DIA MENYUKAINYA!_

"Sankyu na," Anehnya, pemuda itu membuka kancing bajunya satu demi satu, dan perempuan berambut biru panjang tersebut langsung berpaling dan menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangan. _FULLBUSTER-SAN!_

Gray kemudian memakai kalung itu, menghadap Juvia. "Bagaimana, bagus tidak?"

Tanda seru muncul di atas kepala perempuan tersebut. Ia akhirnya berbalik badan dan terpaksa melihat Gray telanjang dada dengan muka merah. "U.. Um.. Fullbuster-san.. Keren.."

"Hohoh, aku tahu aku keren," Gray tersenyum percaya diri. Setelah itu, ia merasa ingin ke belakang, maka dari itu ia berdiri, mengantungkan kedua tangan di saku celana sambil berjalan menuju keluar kelas. Sebelum itu, dia berhenti untuk beberapa detik.

"Oh ya, by the way," ucapnya. "Kau tak perlu memanggilku dengan nama merepotkan seperti Fullbuster-san." Berpalinglah kepalanya ke belakang, melempar senyum pada Juvia. "Panggil aku sesukamu saja."

Yap, muka Juvia resmi berubah merah seluruhnya. Juvia menundukkan kepala, mengembungkan pipinya. Kembali ia berteriak kencang.

"GRAY-SAMA!"

* * *

Segera saja sekelompok perempuan dari berbagai kelas di Fairy International High School mengerumuni Rogue, padahal beberapa dari mereka adalah fans sejati Jellal. Tapi itulah para gadis-gadis sekarang, dikenal suka pindah-pindah hati (?).

"Rogue-kun, apa benar kau membonceng Heartfilia-san tadi pagi?" tanya seorang senpai. "Curang! Aku juga ingin dibonceng!" ujar seorang gadis berambut pendek terang-terangan. "Rogue-senpai, bonceng aku!" seru para junior yang lama-kelamaan terdengar seperti bunyi gaung dan kerdam.

Rogue hanya bisa tersenyum paksa. "Ah, itu.."

_Jadi seperti ini jika Jellal menangani fansnya, _gumam pemuda berambut hitam itu dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian, pandangannya mengarah ke Ultear, yang berjalan tenang seakan-akan tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Pandangan gadis itupun mengarah juga ke Rogue, dan ia hanya tersenyum. Rogue tak tahan lagi melihatnya, maka ia segera menerobos kerumunan para gadis, menjauhi Ultear yang berbalik menatapnya nanar.

Meskipun dirinya tengah menjadi bahan pembicaraan super hangat saat ini, Rogue masih bisa tenang memasuki kelasnya. Ia tidak begitu peduli pada siswa-siswi yang begitu bersemangat memasangkannya dengan Lucy, terserah mereka mau bilang apa. Tetapi, seseorang yang dikenalnya baik berteriak dari kelas itu.

"Rogue!"

Rogue yang sedari tadi bermuka datar dan menunduk, mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, tetapi tak ada perubahan yang berarti pada ekspresinya. Dilihatnya Sting berjalan kepadanya bagai penagih hutang mengunjungi rumah orang miskin yang biayanya sudah ditunggak setengah tahun.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Sting bertatap muka dengannya langsung. "Boncengan dengan Lucy?"

"Apakah itu masalah buatmu?" Rogue tetap tenang.

"Hah?" Sting mengangkat satu alisnya, menyunggingkan senyum licik seperti biasa. "Bahkan di saat seperti ini kau tetap tenang layaknya hari-hari biasa. Kau memang aneh seperti kata Lucy."

"Setidaknya aku tidak segegabah dirimu yang mendadak ingin mencium Lucy di depan umum."

Sting menggertakkan gigi mendengar ucapan sahabatnya tersebut. "Apa katamu?!" Tapi sekali lagi Rogue tidak peduli. "Bukan urusanku." Kemudian pemuda itu berjalan melalui Sting, menaruh tasnya di meja dan duduk di kursinya yang terletak di tengah-tengah kelas.

"Cih," Sting mencuih. "Dasar menyebalkan."

* * *

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Kelas pun dimulai. Di kelas 2-C, Laxus-sensei masuk, membawa buku-buku matematikanya yang mematikan, sudah begitu tebal dan hardcover pula, bahkan tergolong limited edition di toko-toko buku sekitar Fiore (?). Ditaruhnya seluruh buku-buku di mejanya, menyapa murid-muridnya.

"Ohayou, gakusei-tachi yo."

"Ohayou, sensei~" Para murid menjadi lemas seketika, mereka sudah tahu lebih dulu hari ini materinya akan lebih berat. Tapi Laxus-sensei tidak peduli. "Baiklah, kita akan mulai bahan baru kita, buka cetak kalian halaman.."

Lucy sedang tidak fokus hari itu, ia hanya menulis surat pada sang ayah di Surga dengan pena merah muda terang kesayangannya; semuanya itu tentang kegelisahnnya pagi ini.

_Ayah.._

_Pagi ini Rogue-kun datang ke rumah, dan dia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku ke sekolah dengan sepedanya. Jujur aku terkejut, belum pernah aku diperlakukan seperti itu, bahkan oleh lelaki yang baru saja kukenal. Aku memang senang dibonceng sepeda oleh seorang laki-laki, tapi.. Aku tidak begitu senang Rogue-kun yang melakukannya._

_Ayah, aku penasaran dengan keadaan Eucliffe-san sekarang. Semenjak insiden itu, sepertinya aku jarang bertemu dengannya. Tapi dia begitu intens ayah! Kemarin-kemarin dia berusaha menciumku di depan umum, itu yang membuatku takut. Apa jangan-jangan dia ada masalah dengan keluarganya, sehingga dia bertingkah seperti itu? _

_Eucliffe-san dan Rogue-kun memang aneh akhir-akhir ini, ayah. Apa jangan-jangan mereka berdua.. Hee, ayah! Apakah ibu pernah mengalami ini juga, ayah?! Apakah rival ayah dalam mendapatkan ibu itu berat-berat semua?!_

_Ah, sudah dulu ayah, kelas hari ini dimulai dengan pelajaran Laxus-sensei sang Thunder Teacher itu. Aku tidak mau sampai sensei tahu aku tidak mengikuti pelajarannya, malah menulis diary. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada pengaruhnya, karena nilaiku toh tetap bagus, hehehe.. Mungkin sifat sombongku yang sedikit ini adalah salah satu bukti aku anak ayah, ya kan?_

_Love & Lucky,_

_Lucy._

"Heartfilia-san!"

"Eh?" Lucy mendongak, buru-buru menutup buku hariannya, dan menghadap Laxus-sensei dengan tubuh tegak. "I-Iya, sensei?"

"Coba kau kerjakan soal di depan ini, beritahu caranya pada teman-temanmu yang bodoh ini," kata Laxus-sensei sadis. Murid-murid 2-C pun cemberut dan menatap kesal guru matematika mereka ini.

"Hah, kenapa kalian ini?" Laxus-sensei mengangkat satu alisnya dan menyunggingkan senyum licik. "Kalian semua memang tidak begitu pintar dalam hal ini kan?"

Entah ini kelihatan seperti akan memulai perang sekolah pertama atau tidak, namun aliran listrik baru saja menyambungkan dahi sang Thunder Teacher dan murid kelas 2-C. Lucy mendesah, mau tidak mau ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah papan tulis. Dipungutnya kapur putih, dan mulai menulis berbagai macam rumus.

Tak lama kemudian, ia selesai. "Sensei," Lucy menyodorkan kapurnya ke Laxus-sensei, tetapi sang guru sama sekali tidak menerimanya. Beliau memperhatikan apa yang ditulis Lucy, matanya meneliti setiap tulisan tangan Lucy yang begitu antik dan bagus layaknya guru-guru SBK.

Namun, Laxus-sensei mengembungkan pipi menahan tawa, memegangi perutnya. "HAHAHA! HAHAHA!"

Lucy dan semua murid kelas C bingung. "E?" Lucy memiringkan kepala. Semua siswa hanya ber-sweat drop ria melihat tingkah laku Laxus-sensei yang aneh tersebut. Natsu yang duduk di kursinya hanya berulang kali mengerjapkan mata.

"Hah?"

Karena ia hanya tidur sejak tadi. "Lucy?"

"Hahah.. Hahah.." Laxus-sensei berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Lucy, apa di pikiranmu itu hanya Rogue saja, huh?"

"HAH?!" Lucy sweat drop. _Dasar guru gila, _rutuknya.

"Lucy.. Yang kautulis ini rumus lingkaran, sekarang kita sedang belajar aritmatika," jelas sang guru berambut pirang pendek itu. "Jangan bilang kau ketularan bodohnya teman-temanmu ini, hah!"

"E?" Lucy terlonjak. Ia kemudian perlahan-lahan mengarahkan kepala ke papan tulis, dan alhasil ia terkejut sendiri dengan hasil pekerjaannya. "HEEH?!"

Rumus-rumus panjang yang sedari tadi ditulisnya ternyata adalah pelajaran yang sudah diajarkan di SMP. Entah mengapa setelah menulis diary, otak Lucy yang menyimpan pelajaran sekolah menengah pertama bisa tertukar dengan otak untuk pelajaran sekolah menengah atas. Ia benar-benar tidak menyadari hal itu, tubuhnya berubah putih seketika itu juga.

"AHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAH! ROGUE, ROGUE!" Mulailah para siswa kelas 2-C mengejek Lucy dengan memanggil nama Rogue, sekaligus mentertawakan kecerobohan gadis itu. Ternyata gadis pintar seperti Lucy pun penuh dengan kejutan yang menyakitkan.

Natsu hanya menatap Lucy prihatin. "Luce.."

Lucy berjalan kembali ke kursinya, dengan muka tertunduk karena malu serta tubuhnya dikelilingi aura gelap. Tak ketinggalan juga sweat drop menerjang kepalanya.

Begitu ia sampai di kursinya, Lucy kembali membuka diarynya, menambahkan sesuatu di tulisannya yang tadi. _Sepertinya aku menyesal akan kesombonganku, ayah._

* * *

Lucy yang masih stress dengan ketidak-telitiannya di kelas tadi duduk di atap sekolah, menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan muka di balik kedua lengannya yang ia taruh di atas lutut. Ia tidak peduli pada matahari yang mulai tinggi, angin berhembus, bahkan bila awan berbentuk seperti mobil. Sepertinya ia benar-benar depresi.

_Ayolah, Lucy.. Kau harus move on! Sudahlah itu hanya kesalahan biasa, semua orang juga pasti melakukannya! _Lucy berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukkannya yang tidak seberapa dengan penderitaan rakyat Indonesia di luar sana (?). _Tapi aku masih bingung, aneh.. Kenapa bisa salah ya? Mou! Aku tidak bisa bangkit!_

"LUCY~!"

Lucy menengok ke belakang, dilihatnya Juvia yang moodnya berbanding terbalik dengannya. Sahabatnya itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan perasaan yang begitu gembira, senang, dan bahagia.

"Ya, Juvia?" Lucy pun berusaha melayaninya dengan segenap nyawa yang ia miliki sekarang.

"Juvia berhasil melakukannya! Juvia memberikan hadiah pada Gray-sama!" Penyandang nama marga Lockser ini berusaha berbagi kebahagiaan. "Dan Gray-sama menerimanya! Dia bahkan mengizinkanku memanggilnya Gray-sama, AAAAHHH!"

"Sou ka.." Lucy sweat drop. "Gray-sama.. Ne?"

Seketika itulah Juvia langsung menutupi mulutnya yang menampakkan senyum genit, matanya pun tajam melihat Lucy. "Dengan begini, Lucy tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk mendekati Gray-sama.."

"AKU TIDAK SUKA PADANYA!" Lucy menegaskan.

"HEEH JAHAT! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU TIDAK SUKA PADA LELAKI SEPERTI GRAY-SAMA?!"

_Lalu apa maksud kata-katamu sebelum itu? _Lucy heran dalam hati.

Juvia terus berkoar-koar, memegangi kedua pipinya yang merona merah sampai-sampai membuat kepalanya berpaling dari kepala Lucy, dan ia memejamkan matanya untuk membayangkan Gray.

"Gray-sama adalah orang yang baik hati, keren, humoris, penuh senyum, ramah, tampan, gentle, dan.."

"KAU BARU BERTEMU DENGANNYA DAN KAU SUDAH BISA MENCERITAKAN SEBANYAK ITU?!" Lucy kaget.

"KARENA JUVIA TELAH TERIKAT OLEH BENANG MERAH TAKDIR DI JARI KELINGKING JUVIA BERSAMA DENGAN GRAY-SAMA!"

Setelah itu Juvia pergi meninggalkan Lucy, sebelumnya ia sempat berbalik pada sahabat blondenya tersebut. "Jaa ne, Lucy, Juvia ingin memperhatikan Gray-sama terlebih dahulu. Semoga berhasil dengan Cheney-san!" serunya. Kemudian pintu pun dibukanya, dan ia meninggalkan atap sekolah.

"AKU TIDAK PACARAN DENGAN ROGUE-KUN!" teriak Lucy emosi. "Mou!"

Ia kembali ke posisi sebelum Juvia datang, hanya saja kali ini ia berani memperlihatkan mukanya walau hanya sedikit. Mulailah ia memajukan bibirnya sehingga kelihatan cemberutnya, setelah itu ia menengadahkan kepala dan berteriak keras.

"NATSU!"

Satu detik, dua detik.. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Tidak ada yang merespon teriakan Lucy. Gadis itu pun kembali tertunduk.

_Aku harap Natsu ada di sini.._

* * *

Dan apa yang Natsu lakukan? Ia justru berjalan di koridor sepi bersama Lisanna, yang daritadi merangkul erat lengan kanan Natsu. "Ne, Natsu.. Kau mau ke kantin bersama?" tanya Lisanna imut-imutnya.

"Tidak," jawab Natsu lemas.

"Bagaimana kalau ke perpustakaan?"

"Tidak."

"Hee.. Natsu, kau kenapa? Kenapa lemas begitu? Tidak seperti biasanya," Lisanna menatap Natsu bingung, biasanya pemuda ini selalu berusaha lari darinya. Tetapi sekarang ia kelihatan pasrah, ia bahkan membiarkan Lisanna merangkulnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pria berambut pink itu.

Namun tiba-tiba, Natsu kembali memaksa tangannya lepas dari rangkulan Lisanna. Lisanna agak terkejut. "Jangan sekarang, Lis. Cih."

Natsu berjalan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu, dan Lisanna hanya bisa cemberut.

* * *

Natsu menggeser pintu ruang musik, dan Jellal langsung menyambutnya seperti biasa. "Buchou! Selamat datang kembali!" Tetapi si ketua klub ini tak membalas sapaan anggotanya tersebut, ia langsung duduk dan mengambil gitar.

"Kau telat 5 menit, Flame Head," Gray tersenyum licik. Emosi Natsu pun terpancing. "Apa?!"

"Kau biasanya sudah di sini 5 menit sebelum kami, sekarang malah kau yang tiba 5 menit sesudah kami."

"Dan itu masalah buatmu, Ice Freak?"

"Hooh, rupanya kau menganggap ini serius, baiklah ayo kita bertarung!"

"Dengan senang hati! HIYAAA!"

Mulailah Natsu dan Gray bergulat lagi di ruang musik, dan seperti biasa mereka hampir saja memecahkan beberapa perabotan sekolah. Segera saja Jellal menengahi pertarungan itu dengan cara mengangkat kepala keduanya sehingga tubuh dua anak itu terangkat pula; Natsu di tangan kanan dan Gray di tangan kiri. Mata merah yang tak kalah mengerikan dari punya Erza itu akhirnya dimunculkan lagi.

"Kalian berdua.. Apa mau kuhancurkan otak kalian sehingga kalian tidak berpikir untuk merusak sarana sekolah lagi?" Suara Jellal nge-bass. Natsu dan Gray langsung berteriak histeris. "ARGH JELLAL LEPASKAN! ARGH!"

Sting mendesah, dan tak lupa ber-sweat drop. Pintu ruang musik yang tergeser membuatnya mendongak. Ia berbalik, mendapati Rogue memasuki ruangan dengan tenang. Ia hanya menatap kesal pemuda itu, tapi tetap tidak dibalas apa-apa. Rogue berjalan masuk, mengambil harpa, dan duduk di sebelah Sting seperti biasa. Keadaan menjadi canggung diantara keduanya.

"Ayo, kita mulai," Rogue menyarankan.

Seketika itulah Jellal menjatuhkan Natsu dan Gray yang hampir tak bermyawa dengan mudah, lalu segera memegang biolanya. Kedua korban Ketua OSIS tersebut saling memegamg kepala masing-masing, dan menatap muka satu sama lain dengan kesal.

"Dasar kau, Pervert! Ini semua gara-gara kau, grr!"

"Apa katamu?!"

"Memang ini kesalahanmu!"

"Sialan kau, Salmon!"

"Sudahlah," Jellal kembali menengahi. "Natsu, sebagai ketua klub ini seharusnya kau lebih dewasa! Apa kau mau aku untuk menggantikannya?!"

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KUSERAHKAN JABATAN KERAMATKU!" Mata Natsu langsung melotot menatap Ketua OSISnya itu. Rogue menatap datar semua kejadian di depannya. Seketika itulah ia menatap Sting, yang langsung memalingkan kepala darinya.

* * *

Setelah menenangkan dirinya, Lucy turun dari atap sekolah. Di tengah perjalanan itulah, ia mendengar suara-suara yang dilantunkan para pangeran musik dari kerajaan Musik Klasik. Ia jadi teringat sesuatu.

_Ah. Benar juga. Natsu kan sedang bersenang-senang bersama teman-teman satu klubnya. Lucy bodoh! Natsu mana mungkin punya waktu mengurusiku, lagipula seharusnya aku tahu aku bisa menghibur diri sendiri. Mengharapkan Natsu datang segala, tentu saja Natsu butuh waktu untuk menikmati hidup bersama teman-temannya yang lain._

Lucy berusaha menguatkan dirinya, lalu dengan langkah cepat ia menuruni tangga dan kembali ke kelasnya, mengingat ia harus bergegas.

* * *

Setelah selesai bermain musik, semua anggota klub buatan Natsu tersebut memulai obrolan. Dimulai dengan Sting yang menatap Gray bingung. "Hey, Gray, apa yang kau pasang di lehermu? Sepertinya sebuah kalung.."

"Oh, ini," Gray yang sudah tampil tanpa baju langsung menunjuk kalung barunya itu.

"GRAY, BAJUMU!" Bahkan Sting yang laki-laki pun kesal melihat Gray tanpa baju, dan dengan bebas memperlihatkan absnya yang keren itu.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Juvia pagi ini, dia bilang ini sebagai tanda persahabatan kami, hahah," Gray tertawa kecil karena senang. "Dia benar-benar malu padaku."

"Sou ka? Erza dan aku yang sudah pacaran saja jarang bertukar hadiah," ungkap Jellal. Di sini ketahuan kalau keduanya masih pasangan baru.

Natsu yang mendengar ucapan Gray itu jadi teringat syalnya. _Syal itu yang buat ibuku loh... _Lagi-lagi, suara Lucy terngiang di kepalanya. Natsu pun memegang syalnya. _Apa ini juga tanda persahabatanku dengan Lucy?_

"Oh ya, mari bahas topik hangat hari ini!" Gray jadi bersemangat tiba-tiba. "Rogue! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Lucy pagi tadi, ay?! Boncengan, huh? Kalian sudah sejauh itu?!"

Natsu dan Sting membelalakkan mata. Ternyata, kelakukan Gray benar-benar berbeda jauh saat ia sudah berada di klub. Ia benar-benar tertarik dengan gosip macam itu. "Kukira kau tidak begitu peduli pada hal macam itu," Jellal melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Hmph," Rogue tertunduk dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak pacaran dengan Lucy, asal kalian tahu saja."

"Oh. Benarkah?" Gray mengangkat satu alis. "Lalu kenapa kalian bisa boncengan seperti tadi pagi, huh?"

"Hanya menunjukkan kalau aku lebih baik dari Sting dalam merayu wanita."

"Apa katamu?!" Sting berpaling dan menatap Rogue kesal. "Kau.."

"Aku permisi."

Sting dan Rogue bersamaan melihat Natsu, yang memohon diri tadi. Pemuda berambut pink itu benar-benar berdiri, berjalan ke arah pintu dan keluar. Tapi, tak ada emosi dalam dirinya, nyatanya ia menggeser pintu seperti biasa, tidak dibanting. Lagi-lagi semuanya dibuat heran dengan tingkah Natsu. Sting langsung menatap licik Rogue. "Kau membuat Ketua Klub kita mendapatkan saingan baru, Rogue Cheney."

* * *

Natsu tak memiliki tujuan kemana pun selama berada di area sekolah. Ia bahkan tal ingin ke kelasnya, yang ada nanti malah ia menjadi canggung dengan Lucy. Kemudian, dalam hati ia pun berpikir.

_Aku tahu laki-laki seperti Sting bukan tipenya Lucy.. Tapi, apabila itu Rogue.. Apa Rogue adalah tipe laki-laki yang diinginkan Lucy?_

Mukanya sedih. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia tertinggal di belakang Sting dan Rogue.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Sting berjalan sendirian, tidak ditemani Rogue yang sudah menjadi rivalnya, ataupun bersama gadis-gadis. Ia hanya menunggu supirnya datang menjemputnya.

"Eucliffe-san!"

Sting menengok, melihat Lucy berlari ke arahnya. "Lucy?"

"Um.. Eto.." Lucy yang berada di depan Sting menunduk. Namun, ia telah memutuskan untuk 'memulihkan' kembali hubungannya dengan pemuda itu, maka ia akan terus terang. "Gomenne, aku belum bisa memenuhi permintaanmu."

Sting bingung seketika. "Hah?"

"K-Kau.. Memintaku untuk memanggilmu dengan nama depan, kan? Kurasa.. Aku belum bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena.. Karena.. Banyak alasan.."

"Baiklah, sebutkan tiga saja."

"Karena aku baru bertemu denganmu, karena aku belun siap, dan terutama karena Eucliffe-san bukan pacarku."

Sting mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, setelah itu memalingkan kepala sambil tersenyum. "Sudahlah. Tak apa. Aku bisa memakluminya."

Kemudian, ia segera menatap si gadis blonde itu. "Lagipula, itu salahku kemarin karena berusaha melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Gomen na," Rupanya, ia ikut meminta maaf. Terulurlah tangan kanannya.

"Jadi, kita tetap berteman?"

Lucy tersenyum, senang akhirnya tujuannya berhasil. Keputusannya memang tidak meleset kali ini. "Um." Ia hanya mengangguk, tidak membalas jabatan tangan Sting. Sting segera menurunkan tangannya, lalu berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

_Sedikit lagi, Lucy. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu, _ujar Sting menyemangati dirinya dalam hati, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum setengah licik. Langit serasa berpihak padanya, karena hari itu begitu cerah, serasa mendukungnya.

_Yah.. Kalau sahabatku sendiri tidak datang mengganggu._

* * *

Lucy kembali masuk ke gedung sekolah, setelah melaksanakan tugasnya. Ia ingat ada janji dengan Levy, Erza, Cana, dan Juvia untuk berkumpul di ruang perpustakaan sepulang sekolah.

Dan tiba-tiba, sekelompok laki-laki dan perempuan yang tergabung dalam grup Paparazzi sekolah menghalangi si gadis pergi. Segera saja mereka mencecar Lucy dengam berbagai pertanyaan.

"Heartfilia-san! Bagaimana rasanya dibonceng oleh seorang lelaki seperti Cheney-san?"

"Heartfilia-san, apakah benar kalian berdua berpacaran?"

"Heartfilia-san, tolong jelaskan kepada kami tentang hubunganmu dengan Rogue Cheney."

Mereka semua berebut mengajukan pertanyaan, masing-masing berlomba mengencangkan suara agar Lucy menjawab pertanyaan mereka terlebih dahulu. Tetapi, Lucy justru pusing dengan semua pertanyaan tersebut, ia bingung bagaimana mau menjelaskannya.

"E.. To.. Ano.."

JLEB!

Pergelangan tangan Lucy ditarik seseorang dari kerumunan pencari kabar tersebut, ia langsung terkejut melihat siapa orang itu sebenarnya. Natsu. "Eh?"

Natsu menatap Lucy serius. "Ayo." Pemuda berambut pink tersebut menarik Lucy menjauh, dan ia membawa Lucy naik ke lantai atas. Para paparazzi mengejarnya dan berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Lucy. "Heartfilia-san! Heartfilia-san!"

Pada akhirnya, Lucy dan Natsu berhasil lolos dari paparazzi sekolah; mereka sampai di depan perpustakaan, tempat yang Lucy ingin kunjungi. Kebanyakan anggota paparazzi sekolah bertubuh gemuk, makanya tidak ada yang bisa sampai di lantai atas.

"Ini tempat tujuanmu kan, Luce?"

"Natsu, aku-" Lucy menatap Natsu yang menyembunyikan matanya di balik poni. Tapi langsung disela pemuda tersebut.

"Luce, aku pulang dulu, ya. Jaa."

Natsu berjalan melalui Lucy, bahkan ia tidak menampilkan wajahnya dan langsung lewat saja. Lucy hendak mengejar, tetapi Natsu bergerak terlalu cepat meninggalkannya. Lucy menatapnya sedih. "Natsu.." panggilnya kecewa.

Akhirnya, Lucy pun masuk ke perpustakaan. Levy langsung berbalik dari tempat duduknya, menyambut sahabatnya dengan mengangkat tangan. "Lu-chan! Sini!"

Gadis blonde tersebut hanya berjalan pelan ke arah kumpulan gadis yang sepertinya tengah mendiskusikan suatu majalah. Lucy mengambil kursinya, dan duduk di sebelah Juvia. Berhadapan dengan Levy dan Cana, sedangkan Erza ada di sisi yang lain dekat jendela.

"Ne, Lu-chan, besok Erza-senpai akan kencan dengan Kaichou. Kau mau membantunya memilihkan baju yang bagus?" ujar Levy senang. Erza blushing akut. "Levy!"

"Sudahlah, Erza, itu jelas kan?" Cana mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Juvia iri dengan Erza-san, semoga suatu saat nanti Juvia bisa berkencan dengan Gray-sama!" Juvia berseru dengan semangatnya. Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan tersebut akhirnya berteriak histeris.

"Mou, sudah ah!"

"Ahahaha..!" Semuanya tertawa. Kecuali Lucy.

* * *

Rogue yang baru keluar kamar mandi mengenakan celana panjang berwarna abu-abu sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia menuju ke sofa tempat ponselnya ditaruh, lalu membuka pesan masuknya.

_'Rogue, aku mau bicara sesuatu denganmu.'_

_From : Ultear_

_Cih, sampai kapan dia akan menggangguku?! _gerutu Rogue dalam hati. Gajeel yang baru pulang dari kampusnya pun bingung akan ekspresi adiknya yang tiba-tiba berubah tersebut.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Gajeel. "Ah, nandemonai, Niisan," Rogue buru-buru menjawab sambil menatap muka jelek sang kakak. Ia pun membalas SMS itu.

_'Aku sudah pacaran dengan Lucy. Jangan ganggu aku lagi.'_

* * *

Esok harinya, Lucy kembali ke sekolah, sendirian seperti dulu. Rogue tidak menjemputnya lagi, entah mengapa. Tetapi begitu sampai dan menjejakkan kakinya di lantai marmer sekolah elit tersebut, ia sudah mendengar desas-desus tidak enak di telinga.

"Hey, kalian tahu Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Ia sudah berpacaran dengan Rogue Cheney!"

Lucy langsung terkejut dengan pernyataan tersebut. Kebetulan siswa yang menyatakan kata-kata barusan berada di sebelahnya. Ia menghampiri siswa tersebut untuk memastikan. "A.. Apa?"

"Eh?"

"Apa maksud kalian aku berpacaran dengan Rogue-kun?"

"Astaga, tidak perlu menutupinya, Heartfilia-san," Seorang gadis di sebelah pemuda itu memiringkan kepala. "Kami senang kok akhirnya kau jadian sama Cheney-san. Lagipula, kalian berdua memang cocok."

Segera saja Lucy berlari menjauhi mereka, bergegas menuju kelasnya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia mendengar banyak siswa menggosipkan dirinya dan Rogue. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Lucy saja tidak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan gila paparazzi kemarin, bahkan ia belum mengenal Rogue lebih jauh. Dirinya tak menghiraukan semua itu.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat papan pengumuman yang ramai dilihat banyak orang. Hati Lucy mengatakan bahwa ia harus melangkahkan kaki ke sana. Lucy segera menerobos siswa-siswi yang melihatnya, tidak mempedulikan ocehan mereka. Ketika sampai di barisan paling depan, Lucy terbelalak.

_BREAKING NEWS!_

_ROGUE CHENEY DAN LUCY HEARTFILIA TELAH RESMI BERPACARAN!_

Itulah judul dari artikel utama majalah dinding hari ini. Lutut Lucy meregang, siapa yang menulis berita konyol dan tidak nyata ini?

"Siapa.. Siapa yang menyatakannya?" tanya Lucy sedih. Siapapun orangnya, Lucy benar-benar kecewa; karena ia sudah menyebarkan sebuah kebohongan.

"Aku."

Lucy dan semuanya menengok. Lucy kaget. Rogue berdiri di sana, menatap Lucy dengan senyumannya. "Kita sudah pacaran, kan?"

"Rogue-kun.."

Pandangan Lucy berubah tajam, segera saja ia mencabut artikel utama tersebut. Dengan langkah gontai ia menghampiri Rogue. "Kau.. Kau yang menyatakan ini semua..?"

"Itu benar, kan?" Rogue memiringkan kepala.

Mata Lucy berair, meremas artikel itu, dan..

PLAK!

Ia menampar Rogue begitu keras, sampai-sampai seluruh isi sekolah tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan gadis manis itu. Poninya menutupi mata si gadis, air matanya jatuh dan berlinang di udara. Levy dan Juvia yang berada di sana menutup mulut dengan tangan. "Lucy!"

"Lu-chan!"

"Kau bahkan lebih kejam daripada Eucliffe-san," Lucy jujur. Kemudian ia berteriak. "AKU TIDAK PACARAN DENGAN ORANG SEPERTI ROGUE CHENEY!"

Lucy berlari menabrak Rogue, terus menangis dan mengeluarkan air mata. Rogue yang pipi kirinya sudah merah dan hampir berdarah, mengangkat kepalanya, ekspresi mukanya datar.

* * *

Natsu yang baru datang ke sekolah, berpapasan dengan sahabat rambut blondenya yang berlari dan menangis. "Lucy!" Ia terkejut. Teriakan itu membuat Lucy berhenti. "Luce, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lucy terus meremas kertas yang dibawanya, kepalanya menunduk. "Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya, Natsu. Tidak perlu kau mengurusi diriku." Kembali gadis itu terisak, dan berlari lagi. Natsu hendak mengejarnya namun kakinya kaku.

"Lucy!" panggilnya. Pandangannya mengarah ke kertas yang dijatuhkan Lucy, yang selama ini digenggam gadis itu. Meski sudah terlihat lecek, Natsu masih mampu membacanya. Betapa kagetnya ia dengan berita itu, dan kepalanya langsung terangkat. Rupanya, orang yang telah membuat sahabatnya menangis ada di depan mata.

Dari belakang, Natsu langsung memukul kepala Rogue, disambut teriakan histeris dari para siswa.

"Dasar mata merah! Rupanya hatimu juga merah sama seperti matamu!" Rogue terdiam, tak berekspresi. "Setelah Sting sekarang kau? Berapa lama lagi kalian akan menyakiti Lucy, hah?! Puas kalian membuatnya menangis?!"

Para anggota OSIS yang mendengar keributan itu langsung keluar dari ruangannya, melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Seketika itulah datang Lisanna, yang merangkul lengan kekar Natsu.

"Hentikan, Natsu, kau tidak perlu berbuat seperti ini," ujarnya. Namun Natsu berbalik badan ke arah yang dilewati Lucy, memanggil namanya.

"Lucy!"

"Sudah, Natsu! Lucy butuh waktu sendiri!"

Natsu berteriak ke arah Lisanna. "Lepas, Lis!" Ia menyingkirkan lengannya dari rangkulan si gadis penyandang nama keluarga Strauss. Akhirnya kaki Natsu bergerak, dan ia pun mulai berlari. "Natsu!" Lisanna memanggil.

"Mungkin Lucy memang butuh waktu sendiri," Untuk sejenak ia berhenti. Setelah itu ia menatap semua orang tajam. "TAPI AKU SUDAH BERJANJI AKAN ADA UNTUKNYA SAAT IA MEMBUTUHKANKU!"

Lisanna kaget mendengar pernyataan Natsu, ekspresinya berubah datar. Natsu tidak mempedulikan hal itu, ia lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

Rupanya cuaca sudah mulai tidak bersahabat, hari masih pagi tapi langit sudah mendung dan awan nampak berwarna kelabu tebal. Cocok dengan suasana Lucy.

Gadis itu berada di atap sekolah, menekuk lutut dan membenamkan mukanya. Tak lama kemudian, rintik-rintik hujan mulai menyentuh kulitnya, pertama-tama hanya sedikit, setelah itu menjadi banyak. Hujan pun membasahi tempat dimana Lucy duduk, tetapi Lucy tidak peduli. Karena hatinya sendiri juga menangis, sama seperti sang cakrawala.

Lalu, ia menengadahkan kepala, berteriak keras. "NATSU!"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada respons, seperti sebelumnya. Bedanya, kali ini Lucy tidak menyerah. Ia terus menyerukan nama Natsu berkali-kali.

"NATSU! NATSU! NATSU!"

"LUCY!"

Seketika itu juga Natsu memasuki atap sekolah, membuat Lucy kaget. Ia tidak berani menengok ke belakang. Tetapi Natsu berani menghampirinya dan berjongkok di depan sahabatnya.

"Lucy! T-Tenanglah! Aku di sini," ujarnya. Lucy yang menatap hal itu tak percaya, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Natsu.."

"Etoo.. Aku.." Natsu malu dengan sikapnya sendiri yang selama ini menjauhi Lucy dengan alasan konyol; melihat sahabatnya bersama laki-laki lain. Ia menunduk, menggaruk leher belakangnya.

Lucy mengangkat muka, menggigit bibir menahan tangisnya. Tetapi, ia malah menangis keras-keras, terang-terangan membuka mulutnya. "HUAAA! HUAAA!"

"EH?!" Natsu kebingungan sementara mendengar Lucy berteriak ke langit. "L-Luce?"

"KAU JANJI AKAN ADA UNTUKKU SAAT AKU MEMANGGIL NAMAMU KERAS-KERAS! TAPI KENAPA KAU BARU MELAKUKANNYA SEKARANG?!"

"A-Ano.."

"KAU JAHAT, NATSU! KAU JAHAT! HUAA! HUAA!"

"B-Bukan begitu..!"

"KEMANA KAU SELAMA INI, BODOH?! AKU MEMBUTUHKANMU!"

Natsu terkejut mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Lucy paling akhir. Pada akhirnya, ia tersenyum, menggaruk kepala belakangnya sendiri sambil tertawa kecil. "Ahahaha... Gomen, na.."

Lucy terus menangis, suaranya mengalahkan suara derasnya hujan. Tanpa diduga, Natsu memegang kepala Lucy, menariknya ke dalam dekapannya. Kepalanya berada di atas kepala Lucy. Lucy pun terkejut.

"Kau tidak boleh kehujanan, Luce. Biar aku saja yang basah," Natsu mengucapkannya secara serius. "Gomen. Aku mengecewakanmu." Lucy menutup matanya, merasakan kehangatan tubuh Natsu.

_Musim panas yang akan menghangatkannya dalam keadaan sedingin apapun_, itulah pemuda itu baginya. _Natsu.. Arigatou.._

* * *

Setelah gadis itu merasa baikkan, Natsu mengajak Lucy ke ruang musik utama yang bukan markas klubnya, tempat ia dan Lucy bisa bersenang-senang bersama selama yang mereka mau.

Di ruang musik umum itu hanya ada piano besar, beberapa biola, dan satu gitar.

"Luce," panggil Natsu. "Ya?" Lucy menjawab. "Kau.. Ingat kan, waktu kita bermain piano bersama, saat masih TK? Maksudku.. Kau masih bisa main piano sampai sekarang, kan?"

Lucy mengangguk dan melempar senyum. "Um."

Natsu pun balas tersenyum. "Aku menemukan lagu bagus yang bisa kita mainkan bersama," ujarnya. "Tapi kau yang nyanyi."

Muka Lucy merah. "Suaraku jelek, Natsu.."

Natsu menepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Karena hanya aku yang dengar, maka bagiku itu indah," ujarnya. "Yang boleh mendengar Lucy Heartfilia bernyanyi di sekolah ini, hanya Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

Maka, mulailah kedua sahabat itu bermain musik. Lucy bersedia bermain piano lagi, dan karena kursi piano itu cukup lebar dan luas, maka ia dan Natsu duduk di kursk tersebut bersebelahan. Jari-jarinya ternyata masih lincah menari di atas 88 tuts, diiringi petikan gitar Natsu yang lembut didengar. Lucy pun mulai bernyanyi.

_Hitori ni naritakute kaze ni fukarete miru  
Kinou to nita you na kyou wo nazoru you na mainichi_

Dalam hati kecilnya, sambil melihat permainan piano Lucy yang sudah tidak dilihatnya selama 10 tahun itu, Natsu berujar. _Beginilah seharusnya wajah Lucy yang kulihat.. _Ya, gadis itu nampak senang dan tersenyum saat menyanyikan lagunya.

_Koe ni natta negai wa ima sora ni toketa  
Hekonda jibun mo choushi notteru jibun mo  
Dore mo minna watashi rashii ari no mama iraretara sore de iin'da  
_  
_Sukoshi zutsu sukoshi zutsu kurete iku sora ni hikatta ichibanboshi ga ima  
Utsumuita kaerimichi terashite wa sasayaku  
Kitto kitto asu mo kitto kitto hareru  
Dakara saa kao wo agete Smilin' Again!_

Setelah selesai bermain, Natsu dan Lucy saling menatap. "Suaraku jelek, kan?" ujar Lucy. "Iya Luce, jelek banget!" Natsu mengiyakan. Kemudian, keduanya terkikik kecil.

"Hey, Luce! Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Lucy memutar bola matanya sambil tersenyum. "Apalagi sekarang?" ujarnya.

Natsu berdiri dari kursinya, menuju tasnya yang sejak tadi ia bawa -kalau kalian memperhatikannya- di dekat kaki piano. Ia berjongkok membukanya, sementara Lucy ikut berdiri, penasaran apa yang sahabatnya lakukan. Tak lama kemudian Natsu berdiri, berjalan ke arah Lucy dan menyerahkan 'sesuatu' itu.

"Nih. Untuk kamu."

Lucy menerima kotak berwarna putih tersebut, dan langsung dibukanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat ponsel model flip pink ada di sana. "N-Natsu.. Ini.. Untukku?"

"Kau bilang tidak punya ponsel, kan?" Natsu memiringkan kepala. "Ya jadi kubelikan."

Lucy menatap Natsu, dan tiba-tiba secara refleks ia merangkul leher pemuda itu, memeluknya erat sambil berkata, "ARIGATOU, NATSU!" Natsu hanya bisa kaget. Namun ia tersenyum dan berkata tepat di telinga Lucy.

"Heh, sama-sama, Luce."

Lucy melepas rangkulannya, mengambil ponsel dalam box kecil itu dan mulai menyalakannya. Seketika itulah ia menyadari sesuatu menggantung di ponselnya. Rupanya itu _phone strap _yang bandulnya berbentuk huruf 'N'. Lucy tertawa kecil. "Bahkan sudah ada gantungannya?"

Natsu mengangkat ponsel merahnya, yang juga terdapat _phone strap _berwarna silver. Hanya saja, bandulnya huruf 'L'. "Limited Edition, Luce."

Setelah ponsel itu menyala, Lucy mengecek kontaknya. Ia kaget lagi. "Dan bahkan sudah ada nomormu?"

"Kalau yang itu bonus dari tokonya, Luce. Aku disuruh memilihkan nomor untukmu dan karena aku tidak ingat nomor siapa-siapa lagi, ya aku masukkan nomorku."

"Bodoh! Mana ada yang seperti itu?"

Keduanya kemudian tertawa, menghabiskan pagi mereka di ruang musik sebelum masuk ke kelas. Tangisan Lucy pun berganti menjadi senyum dan tawa cerah karena Natsu.

_Saat aku susah, aku tahu dimana hatiku akan tinggal. Yaitu di hati sahabatku, Natsu, _ucap Lucy dalam hati.

* * *

Rogue menuju ke kelas 2-A, dengan pipi yang sudah ditempeli plester. "Sudah kubilang, bukan?" Laki-laki itu menengok ke sebelah kanan, melihat Sting bersandar di pintu kelas. "Sting!"

"Mendapatkan Lucy Heartfilia itu tidak mudah," Sting menaruh kedua tangan di samping tubuhnya, berdiri tegak dan membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup. Pandangannya fokus, tajam. "Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah."

Rogue ikut membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam. "_Kochira koso._"

Sejak saat itu, terjadilah persaingan diantara Sting dan Rogue.

* * *

**_Nah, sekian untuk chap kali ini! *author langsung dateng* Maaf atas kekacauan ini, emang para charanya lagi berkunjung ke ruma author jadi pada bandel deh, ehehe XDD Serta kalau ada kata di fic ini yg tidak berkenan di hati saudara" saya mohon maaf ._. Dimohon reviewnya! Jaa ne!_**

**_All : AUTHOR! #ngejarauthoryangkabur_**

**_~jsslucy91_**


	8. Interlude C

_**MINNA! AKU NAIK KELAS DONG! YEAAAYYY! DOAIN YA BIAR AUTHOR BISA LULUS SMP TAUN DEPAN HUEHUEHUE KAN SEKARANG AUTHOR UDAH KELAS SEMBILAN, JADI BISA NGEBULLY ADEK KELAS #apaanluthor ._. Anyway, kenapa author jadi curhat gini yak ._. Ini kan tempat bikin fic hueeh gomenasai minna-san ._. **_

_**Oke, sepertinya untuk chapter kali ini review dan bacaan juga harus kepisah lagi -_- Habis kayaknya chap 6 ini adalah chap terpanjang, gapapa ya? Author takut pada bosen ama yang panjang-panjang, huee ._. Kalo pada seneng ya syukurlah, kalo yang gak seneng author mohon maap ._. #bungkuk. Okay! Time to reply your reviews, minna-san!**_

**RyuKazekawa : Wkwkwk Natsu gituu~ :) NEW CHAP UPDATED! Mohon reviewnya :)**

**ahauratsFT : Arigatou :)**

**Erza FTN : AYE, SIR! ^^ CERTAINLY I WILL, ERZA-SAMA! **

**Himiki-chan : Hehehe.. Arigatou ^^ Ini udah diupdate, mohon review :)**

**Caca Dragfilia : Arigatou! ^^ Nanti Lisanna gimana yaa? Rahasia author :p Pokoknya stay tune aja! Updated :)**

**Lavender bhity-chan : ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! ^^ Ini udah kuupdate, review lagi ya XD**

**Chiaki Heartfilia : NaLu fans yang kece begini nihh XDD Pasti dong harus dukung Natsu! Arigatou ne, review lagi ya untuk chapter barunya #puppyeyes (?)**

**Panduprtma700 : SEKALI LAGI ARIGATOU, PANDU-CIN! AAH KEPONAKANKU BAIK BANGET SIH AHH TERIMA KASIH TUHAN #napaluHen ._. New Chapter updated :)**

**nabilakhn : Huehue arigatou :') Nih udah lebih panjang, Nabila-san seneng kan? Semoga nggak bosen yak ehehe :DD Waduh, sampe nangis, emang nyentuh banget ya? Huee #ambiltisu Pasti dong kulanjut! Review lagi yaa ^^**

**Nara-san : Iyalah marah, habis kan Rogue ngomongnya tanpa sepengetahuan Lucy ._. Udah Lucy belum bilang sama Rogue dia suka sama Rogue atau nggak.. Jadi kan dia sedih ;) Sipp! **

**Dea Imellia : Heheh, arigatou XD Ini udah update, maaf kepanjangan dan membuat bosan ._.**

**Nnatsuki : ARIGATOU! _ BERIKUTNYA ADALAH.. Rahasia author pkok'e :p #jiah Updated!**

**ayesha : Thank you so much for your words! ^^ Pasti deh, mumpung libur gini aku akan update secepat yang kubisa ;) Stay tune and keep reviewing yaa!**

**_Oke minna, semua review kalian udah Henny bales :) Sekali lagi terima kasih ya, buat yang udah stay tune di FF ini ^^ Tanpa readers dan Tuhan, Henny bukan apa-apa sebagai author *walah thor, bahasa lo kenapa thor ._.* _**

**_CHECK THE NEXT CHAPTER HERE! -_**

**_~jsslucy91_**


	9. -6- Together

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Friendship, Music, School, Romance**

**Pairing : Natsu x Lucy (NaLu)**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Lucy Heartfilia dipindahkan ke sekolah bergengsi Fairy International High School, yang sembarang orang tidak bisa masuk. Di sinilah ia bertemu kembali dengan sahabat masa kecilnya, Natsu Dragneel, anggota Klub Musik Klasik sekolah dimana member-membernya adalah orang-orang terkenal dan terpandang satu sekolah. Apa yang akan dilakukan Lucy ketika tiga orang dari anggota klub tersebut sama-sama menambatkan hatinya pada dirinya?**

* * *

Tak terasa, sudah satu bulan lamanya Lucy bersekolah di Fairy International High School. Ia tergabung dalam Klub Sains, yang membuatnya terkejut karena ia satu klub dengan Sting. Selain itu, ia juga berada di Klub Mengarang bersama Levy. Meskipun begitu, Lucy selalu ada waktu untuk mengobrol dengan Natsu di kelas, di kantin, ataupun di atap sekolah.

Hubungan Lucy dan Rogue belum sepenuhnya membaik. Mereka memang sering bertemu di perpustakaan, tetapi tidak saling bertegur sapa. Berita tentang keduanya memang sudah lenyap, tetapi bukan berarti keduanya bisa saling memaafkan dulu.

Dan suatu hari di rumah Natsu, ketika ia baru sampai di rumah dan duduk bersama ibunya di ruang makan, Wendy memberikan sebuah informasi yang enak didengar oleh semua orang dalam keluarga itu.

"HEE! Festival Ulang Tahun Sekolah?!" Natsu lumayan terkejut. "Itu juga festival musim panas, kan?"

"Um! Akan dilangsungkan tiga hari, dan lusa adalah malam pembukaannya. Gratis untuk semua orang!" jelas Wendy duduk di sebelah ibunya yang tengah membaca novel tokoh, menjelaskan kepada kakaknya. "Katanya kau boleh mengajak siapapun; keluarga, kerabat, teman, dan lain-lain!"

"Waah, kelihatannya menarik! Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu! Aku akan mencoba mengajak Lucy!"

"Oniichan, ini pesta ulang tahun sekolah, tahu! Jangan berani-beraninya kau mengubah itu menjadi acara kencanmu!" Wendy cemberut.

"HEE?! KENCAN?! A-AKU DAN LUCY TIDAK PACARAN!" Muka Natsu langsung merah. Ibunya yang sensitif dengan kata pacaran mengalihkan pandangannya dari bacaan ke putera sulungnya.

"Oh ya? Lalu yang kemarin itu apa, heh? Membeli ponsel warna pink, nomor, dan langsung dipasang gantungan.. Itu semua kau berikan untuk Lucy sahabatmu itu kan?" Grandeeney Dragneel, itulah nama ibu Natsu dan Wendy.

"Eh?! Aku kan membelikannya itu karena dia tidak punya ponsel, ibu!" Natsu protes pada sang wanita yang melahirkannya. "Memang apa salahnya sahabat saling membantu?"

"Sahabat sih sahabat, oniichan.. Tapi sepertinya hanya kau yang memberikannya dengan cara demikian.."

"HEH?! MEMANGNYA AKU HARUS SAMA DENGAN ORANG LAIN?!"

* * *

Lucy berjalan pulang, ia tadi meminta Natsu mengantarnya ke supermarket untuk belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari, serta menyuruhnya untuk pulang lebih dulu karena pasti ibu Natsu marah kalau ia pulang terlambat. Lucy juga tidak enak membuat Natsu menikmati hobi para perempuan itu. Ketika hampir sampai di rumahnya, Lucy mendapati ponselnya berbunyi tanda ada pesan. Ia menaruh kantong-kantong belanjaannya di tanah, kemudian membuka resleting tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Phone strapnya bergemerincing ketika ia membuka ponsel flip tersebut.

_'Luce! Lusa malam ada festival ulang tahun sekaligus festival musim panas di sekolah Wendy, gratis! Kau mau ikut? Aku nggak ada temen nih, hehehe.. Masa aku jadi anak SMA diantara anak SD ._.'_

Gadis blonde tersebut terkikik kecil, lalu segera mengetik. _'Iya, tenang. Aku akan ikut denganmu :)'_

* * *

Esok harinya, Natsu menyampaikan berita baik itu pada semua anggota klub musik klasik lainnya, sehabis mereka menyelesaikan kegiatan pagi hari. "Minna! Sekolah adikku akan mengadakan festival besok! Ayo kita pergi!"

"Kebetulan aku tidak ada acara besok," Jellal mengecek kalender di HPnya yang paling canggih. "Baiklah, aku akan mengajak Erza ikut. Gratis dan siapapun boleh ikut kan?"

"Tentu!"

"Kau akan berangkat dengan siapa, Salmon?" tanya Gray menyimpan terompet di kotaknya. Natsu menjawab dengan senang. "LUCY!" Mendengar kata Lucy, Sting dan Rogue terbelalak. Pria blonde itu berbalik dan menatap Natsu. "Aku ikut!" serunya. "Heh, kenapa mukamu seperti itu? Datang ya datang saja.." Natsu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Kau kan punya mobil, jadi berangkat sendiri ya!"

_Tidak apa, setidaknya aku bertemu dengan Lucy di festival itu.._"Baiklah, aku menyanggupinya," Sting kembali tenang setelah merenung.

"Hey Pervert, sebaiknya kau datang juga," Natsu mengusulkan, menatap Gray. "Dulu kan itu sekolahmu waktu SD.."

"Aku akan minta izin nenekku dulu," jawab Gray. "Akan kuberikan konfirmasinya nanti malam."

"Yes!" Natsu bersorak senang. "Semakin banyak semakin ramai!"

* * *

Natsu pun memasuki kelasnya yang nampak ramai seperti biasa. Dan di tengah keramaian itu, ia masih dapat menangkap sesosok gadis yang tengah membaca buku di dekat jendela, pandangannya terfokus pada buku tersebut.

"Bahkan di tengah kelas yang ribut ini kau masih bisa membaca." Lucy menengok ke sebelah kanan, langsung didapatinya sesosok pemuda berambut pink menatapnya tersenyum. "Yo, Lucy!" sapa Natsu mengangkat tangan. Entah sejak kapan ia berada di kursinya tersebut.

"Kau kapan kembali?" Lucy menaruh bukunya di meja, memulai obrolan dengan sahabatnya. "Baru saja," jawab Natsu jujur. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti tak akan berpikir untuk membaca di kelas seperti ini."

"Yah.. Itu kan karena yang kau pikirkan hanya tidur dan musik saja.." Lucy memalingkan kepala dan mengangkatnya, seolah-olah sedang bersikap sombong. "Ya, kan?"

"Heh," Natsu sweat drop. Kembali ke topik semula.

"Luce, buku apa yang sedang kau baca itu?" tanya Natsu penasaran. Ia bukan kutu buku, tapi ia bisa merasakan rasa penasaran yang hebat saat melihat orang membaca buku.

Lucy langsung menjawab. "Ini buku biografi, tentang Will Neville. Dia pengarang hebat di masa hidupnya, oleh karena itu aku ingin meneladaninya supaya bisa jadi pengarang yang hebat di masa depan!"

"Heh, kau memang terobsesi jadi penulis, ya. Ceritamu sudah berapa banyak?"

"Tidak kuhitung, hehehe.."

"Ah, Lucy, Lucy.."

"Kapan-kapan kau boleh melihatnya "

Seketika itu juga, Lisanna masuk ke kelas 2-C dengan sifat centilnya yang setiap hari ditunjukkannya itu. Ia memanggil nama Natsu seimut mungkin. "Naatsuuu~!" Natsu menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah si pemilik suara yang menyebut namanya. Ia pun kaget. "Lisanna?!"

"Ne, kudengar ada festival di sekolah Wendy-chan besok," Lisanna memulai topik, meletakkan tangan di belakang punggung dan mendekati muka Natsu. Natsu langsung menggerakkan kepala ke belakang agar lolos dari mata Lisanna. "Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku, ne?"

"Untuk apa aku bilang padamu, hah?!" Natsu marah, pandangannya tajam. Lucy sweat drop dan tersenyum paksa. "Ma, ma.. Lisanna.."

"Diam kau, Lucy!"

Mata Lucy terbelalak kaget ketika Lisanna berbalik menatapnya dan membentaknya. Tatapan gadis itu tajam, mulutnya cemberut, menunjukkan rasa tidak suka pada Lucy. Natsu pun bertindak cepat. "Oi, Lisanna!" Ia berdiri dari kursinya, tidak terima atas perlakuan Lisanna yang kasar. Tetapi gadis berambut silver itu terus memarahi Lucy.

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang bicara dengan Natsu di sini?! Jadi kau tidak usah ikut campur!" Lucy heran dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu. "Lisanna.."

"Hentikan, Lis!" Natsu mencengkeram lengan Lisanna segera. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau membentak Lucy? Dia salah apa padamu?!"

"Uhh, Natsu, tidak usah jadi pahlawan kesiangan," Lisanna kembali ke sisi imutnya saat menatap pemuda Dragneel di hadapannya. "Pokoknya besok aku ikut, ya! Jaa~!"

Gadis tersebut melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Natsu, kemudian berjalan girang keluar kelas. Lucy dan Natsu menatap Lisanna dengan tatapan berbeda. "Astaga.. Kenapa dia itu?!" Natsu mencuih, giginya menggertak dan ekspresi wajahnya tajam. "Dasar!"

Lucy berekspresi sedih. "Apa aku telah berbuat sesuatu yang tidak enak di hatinya?" gumamnya lemah. Natsu pun memandang Lucy. "Sudah, Luce, tidak usah dipedulikan. Mau dia ikut atau tidak itu urusannya. Aku juga tidak peduli."

"Natsu.."

* * *

Kalau Natsu dan Lucy punya masalah sendiri, maka Gray juga memilikinya.

_Kejadian pertama, lokasi: kantin._ Gray menuju kantin hendak memesan makanan agar saat jam istirahat ia bisa langsung mengambilnya tanpa mengantri. Namun, ia juga harus sarapan karena neneknya yang sudah tua tidak sempat memasak karena harus segera berangkat kerja. Dan saat ia hampir menyerahkan uang ke bibi kantin, didengarnya suatu suara. "Gray-sama..~"

Gray mengangkat kepala, kemudian menoleh. "HEE?!" Ia sweat drop melihat Juvia yang memegang kotak makan berisi makanan-makanan lezat nan mewah. Gray tahu jelas kotak makan itu diulurkan Juvia tertuju kepadanya. "A-Ano.. Juvia sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu.. Sekaligus makan siangnya.." Juvia memalingkan kepala malu-malu, blushing akut. Sweat drop Gray membanjir.

"A.. Aa.."

_Kejadian kedua, lokasi: kelas. _Gray hendak tidur di mejanya, persetan dengan pelajaran Laxus-sensei yang suka menghina murid itu. Namun, ketika ia tak sengaja membuka mata, ia kaget melihat Juvia duduk di sebelahnya.

"?! JU.. JUVIA?!" Gadis itu ikut menelungkupkan kepalanya sambil menatap Gray dengan senyuman manis, mata yang berkaca-kaca, dan pipi dilimpahi semburat merah. "Ah.. Aku suka melihat wajah tampan Gray-sama saat tidur.."

Gray tahu kursi siapa itu sebenarnya, kebetulan siswa itu berada di kelas sehingga Gray bisa langsung protes. "HEY! KENAPA KAU MAU PINDAH TEMPAT DUDUK DENGANNYA?!"

"Ahaha.. Maaf, Gray, tapi aku memang tidak dapat melihat di belakang," ujar siswa berkacamata itu. "PADAHAL KAU SUDAH MEMAKAI KACAMATA, MINUS BERAPA KAU INI, KUTU BUKU?!" tanya Gray emosi yang kepalanya dikelilingi tiga sudut siku-siku.

_Kejadian ketiga, lokasi: Laboratorium Kimia. _Pemuda berambut raven yang sebelum jam makan siang ini mendapat jam pelajaran Kimia bersama Gildarts-sensei itu dengan hati-hati meneteskan zat kimia ke dalam gelas kimia menggunakan pipet tetes. Tiba-tiba sebuah kaca pembesar diarahkan kepadanya, membuat Gray hilang konsentrasi dan menengok. Kembali ia terkejut. "HAAH?!" Juvia tengah mengamatinya dengan lensa okuler mikroskop menggunakan mata kanannya, mata kirinya ditutup namun bola matanya berbentuk hati.

"Aah~ Bahkan Gray-sama tetap sangat tampan meskipun berukuran besar..!"

"JUVIA, HENTIKAN!"

DUARR! Rupanya, zat kimia yang diteteskan Gray ke dalam gelas terlalu berlebihan sehingga membuatnya bereaksi lebih kuat dan meledak. Tubuh Gildarts-sensei sampai gosong, rambut-rambutnya naik ke atas semua sehingga mirip lidi (?). "GRAY!" panggil sensei marah. "E-EH! MOUSHIWAKE ARIMASEN, SENSEI!"

* * *

Setelah jam istirahat hampir berakhir, Gray hendak menuju toilet karena ia malas masuk-keluar kelas nantinya. "Tch, apa-apaan ini semua," pemuda itu menggerutu, sementara kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku. Ia lalu menundukkan kepala, tiga sudut siku-siku kembali muncul diatas tempat otaknya bertengger itu. "Kau.. BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU?!" seru Gray kemudian, emosi, benci, marah, tidak suka, dan berbagai macam lainnya (?). Pasalnya, Juvia masih terus 'men-stalk'-nya, dengan hati di mata dan sekeliling tubuhnya pula.

"JUVIA AKAN MENGIKUTI GRAY-SAMA SAMPAI KEMANA PUN!" teriak Juvia yang sudah terobsesi dengan Gray itu. "BAHKAN SAAT AKU KE TOILET?! JANGAN BERCANDA!" Gray menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, mengomeli Juvia sekencang-kencangnya.

Setibanya di toilet, Gray mencengkeram kedua bahu Juvia dengan kedua tangannya, mukanya menunduk karena kesal. Juvia berekspresi seolah-olah ia tersentuh dengan perlakuan Gray; tatapan innocent. "Pokoknya kau tunggu di sini!"

Gray meninggalkan gadis itu, masuk ke dalam toilet. Juvia pun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, tetapk setelah itu matanya berbentuk hati merah muda lagi. "AAH! JUVIA AKAN MENGIKUTI PERINTAH GRAY-SAMA!"

* * *

Rupanya, Gray cukup lama berada di salah satu tempat umum tersebut. Namun, Juvia tidak bosan-bosan menunggunya, ia hanya bersandar di tembok dan menempelkan kaki kanannya juga di sana, kedua tangannya berada di belakang punggung. Sementara menunggu, Juvia menggumamkan sebuah lagu dari film kesukaannya.

_Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku.._

_Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango daikazoku.._

_Yanchana.._

Ketika hendak menyanyikan bait pertama lagu tersebut, Juvia didatangi sekelompok pria bertubuh kekar berjumlah tiga orang, dan ia pun segera tegak kembali. Ia menatap semua laki-laki itu heran. Tetapi, yang mengunjungi hanya tersenyum licik. "Kau ikut dengan kami."

* * *

Akhirnya, Gray selesai berurusan dengan toilet, tetapi dirinya begitu terkejut saat melihat Juvia tidak ada di tempatnya. "Juvia?" _Apa dia sudah pergi? _Gray bertanya dalam hati. Dengan begitu, ia bisa kembali ke kelas dengan tenang, tanpa peduli soal gadis itu. _Eh, tunggu dulu.. Sepertinya ia bukan tipe orang yang akan meninggalkan seseorang begitu mudah.. _Hati pemuda itu mulai gundah. Di satu sisi ia senang tidak diuntit oleh siswi baru tersebut, namun sisi lainnya khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan Juvia.

* * *

Juvia berada di halaman belakang sekolah bersama ketiga pria bertubuh kekar tadi. Ia sedikit ketakutan, sementara pemuda-pemuda itu terus tertawa licik menatapnya. "Hahaha.. Hahaha.."

"Ugh.. Ugh.." Siswi baru itu mundur ke belakang, sampai dirinya menyatu dengan tembok. Ia berhenti saat mengetahui dirinya sudah mencapai jalan buntu. Segera saja pemuda bertubuh kurus dengan muka menyeramkan menyentuh tembok dengan tangannya, menjepit Juvia.

"Anak baru, mari kita bersenang-senang.." Dan semua pemuda mulai tertawa lagi. "Hahaha.. Hahaha...!"

Sementara itu, Gray yang memutuskan untuk mencari Juvia sampai di halaman belakang, sampai di saat yang sangat tepat. "Juvia!" Ia meneriakkan namanya. Dan seketika itu juga ia menengok ke sebelah kanannya dan terbelalak begitu kaget melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Juvia diapit tiga laki-laki paling menyebalkan satu sekolah.

"Ayo, Juvia-chan.." panggil si pemuda bertubuh gemuk. "Bermainlah bersama kami.." ajak pemuda yang bertubuh sedang dan berambut setengah panjang. Juvia hampir menangis ketakutan, lalu..

"MENYINGKIR!"

BUK!

Gray memukul pemuda yang hendak menodai Juvia itu dari belakang, membuat Juvia terkejut bukan main. Mulutnya ternganga. "G-Gray-sama!" serunya.

"Sialan kau..!" Pemuda bertubuh sedang berbalik menyerang, menyiapkan tinjunya. Namun sembari melepas dasinya, Gray menghadap pemuda itu dan memukul wajahnya duluan sampai jatuh. Hidung musuhnya itu segera mengeluarkan darah.

"Hiyaaa!" Pemuda bertubuh gemuk giliran menyerang, dan Gray langsung menendang perutnya. Alhasil ia tumbang seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

"_Stay with me, Juvia," _Gray mengulurkan tangan di depan Juvia, melindunginya. Ia perlahan melepas kancing seragamnya, kemudian melepas kemeja putihnya itu. Berdirilah ketiga orang tadi, membalas dendam.

"Gray Fullbuster.." ucap sang pemimpin. Ia mengepal tinju, dan maju menghadapi Gray. "TERIMA INI!"

"HIYAAAA!" Kedua temannya ikut mengepal tinju.

Gray menutup mata, lalu membuka mata lebar-lebar ketika tiga musuh itu mulai mendekatinya. Terdengarlah berbagai suara jeritan, tetapi langit tetap cerah, matahari bersinar terik. Awan-awan pun tetap bergerak bebas.

"Gah! Kyaah! Argh!"

* * *

Tak lama setelah itu, terlihat Gray masih berdiri, walau tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk dan mengambil napas berulang kali. Tetapi ketiga pria yang dilawannya sudah terhempas semua ke tanah dengan berbagai luka dan lebam yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Jika kalian berani mengganggunya lagi.." Gray mulai mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Kemudian, kepalanya terangkat, matanya tajam menatap semua bajingan itu. Ia heran kenapa orang-orang seperti ini bisa masuk ke Fairy International High School. "AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKAN KALIAN!"

Berdirilah ketiga orang tersebut, yang dengan kesal menatap pemuda berambut raven tersebut. Mereka berlari terbirit-birit, berusaha menjauh dari Gray. Mereka kembali masuk ke gedung sekolah. "Hah.." Setelah mendesah, ia menengok keadaan Juvia. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Juvia?"

* * *

Keduanya lalu duduk bersebelahan. Gray rela melewatkan kelas. "Aku kira tadi kau meninggalkanku untuk masuk ke kelas," ucapnya, menunduk. Juvia ikut menundukkan kepala, dan dengan malu-malu menjawab. "Ju.. Juvia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Gray-sama.."

"Sou ka.." Gray menatap langit, tempat awan-awan berkumpul. "Jadi, kau sering dibully oleh teman-temanmu di sekolah lama?" Ia pun bertanya, tapi tidak bermaksud menyinggung. "U-Um.."

"Orang tuamu tidak tahu soal ini?"

Juvia menggenggam ujung rok abu-abu bergarisnya, ia takut menceritakan semuanya. "Juvia.. Dibuang oleh orang tua Juvia sewaktu kecil.." Akhirnya, ia mengatakannya.

"EH?!" Gray kaget luar biasa, ia refleks menatap gadis itu. Ia jadi bersalah karena mengungkit masa kelam Juvia. Tapi entah kenapa, hatinya menyuruhnya berkomentar soal itu. "Orang tuamu setega itu?!"

"Juvia juga tidak tahu, Juvia hanya diberitahu oleh paman Juvia.." Juvia semakin menunduk ketika bercerita. "Katanya.. Juvia anak yang tidak diinginkan, Juvia dibuang begitu saja oleh ibu Juvia.. Lalu, paman Juvia yang adalah adik dari ibu Juvia menemukan Juvia di taman saat hari hujan."

_Juvia.. _Gray menatapnya prihatin. "Kalau tidak salah, Juvia itu artinya hujan, kan?" Angin sepoi-sepoi mulai datang menyambut.

"Um," Si gadis berambut biru gelombang mengangguk. "Waktu SD, Juvia sama sekali tidak punya teman, dan Juvia suka menyendiri pula. Tapi, setelah bertemu Lucy, Juvia jadi merasakan betapa menyenangkannya punya teman."

"Pasti dia sering membelamu."

"Dia sangat baik pada Juvia.."

"Aa, dia memang gadis yang baik.." Gray menghadap ke depan, menunduk dan menutup mata sambil tersenyum.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Juvia kaget begitu menyadari kata-katanya sendiri. Tanda seru muncul di kepalanya, pipinya berubah merah. _G-Gawat! Juvia, apa yang kau katakan?! Kau bisa membuat Gray-sama jatuh cinta pada Lucy! Aah tidak!_

"Hey, Juvia.." Juvia kembali tersadar dari lamunannya, dan kembali menatap Gray yang belum balas memandangnya. "I-Iya, Gray-sama?!" sambutnya dengan panik. Setelah itu, Gray kembali mengarahkan mata pada si siswi baru.

"Untuk menebus kesalahanku padamu, bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama?"

"Eh?!" Juvia terlonjak. "Memangnya Gray-sama salah apa pada Juvia?"

"Meninggalkanmu dan memarahimu sepanjang waktu," Gray menjelaskan. "Besok ada festival di sekolah adiknya Natsu. Kau mau ikut?"

"E-Eh? Gray-sama tidak pergi dengan Lucy?" Mendengar pertanyaan Juvia, Gray terkikik kecil. Ia menunduk dan meletakkan kepalan tangannya di depan mulutnya yang ternganga. "Hahah, dasar bodoh, aku bisa ditampar Natsu kalau mengajak Lucy, lagipula ia sudah pergi dengannya duluan. Aku juga bukan Sting dan Rogue." Pipi Juvia memerah. "J-Jadi.. Gray-sama tulus mengajak Juvia?"

"Tentu saja!"

Juvia awalnya tidak percaya, ditandai dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Tapi lama kelamaan, ia tersenyum mendengar ucapan Gray barusan, yang tidak terpaksa mengajaknya ke acara besar tersebut. Juvia menutup matanya, menyetujui ajakan Gray dengan lantang. "HAI! JUVIA AKAN DATANG DENGAN GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA PASTI AKAN MEMAKAI YUKATA TERBAGUS YANG JUVIA PUNYA HANYA UNTUK GRAY-SAMA!"

Gray mengangkat sudut bibirnya sambil memiringkan kepala. "Tidak perlu seperti itu.."

"Eh? Gray-sama tidak suka?"

"Aah, iie.. Tidak begitu maksudku.."

* * *

Saat pulang sekolah, Lucy memutuskan untuk menikmati angin sore hari sementara menunggu Natsu mengerjakan ulangan susulan Bahasa Inggrisnya, karena beberapa hari yang lalu ia harus absen karena bangun kesiangan. Ia bersandar pada pagar besi yang mengelilingi atap sekolah itu. "Akan kutebak kau pasti menunggu buchou."

Lucy menoleh ke belakang, menarik rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Eucliffe-san.." Sting yang memasukkan kedua tangan di kantong celana, berjalan menghampiri Lucy sambil menundukkan kepala, membiarkan angin meniup rambutnya. Ia baru tegak saat sampai di sebelah Lucy. "Aku dengar kau akan datang bersama Natsu di acara festival sekolah adiknya. Benarkah itu?"

"Um," Lucy menjawab yakin. Sting tersenyum. "Sou ka. Sepertinya aku juga akan datang."

"Eh? Dalam rangka apa Eucliffe-san akan datang?"

Sting menegakkan kepala, ia kaget. "Aah.. Itu.." Sting memalingkan kepala ke sebelah kiri, berusaha mencari alasan. Ia tidak mungkin bilang kalau ia datang hanya untuk memamerkan bakatnya merayu Lucy di depan Natsu dan Rogue, kan? "A.. Aku.. Um.. Ah, iya! Adikku sekolah di sana, jadi.. Aku harus datang sebagai kakak, um um.." _Gomen ne, Yukino, _ujar Sting dalam hati selesai mengucapkan kebohongannya.

"Sou ka.. Eucliffe-san cukup baik," Lucy tersenyum. Ponsel gadis itu kemudian berbunyi, ia pun langsung membukanya. Phone strapnya bergemerincing. Itu pesan dari Natsu kalau ia sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas.

Lucy menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Eucliffe-san, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang," Lucy menatap anak pemilik perusahaan alat musik terkemuka tersebut. Sting berusaha memaklumi. "Hai, pulanglah, supaya kau bisa datang besok malam."

"Jaa ne!" Lucy berlari meninggalkan Sting, yang ditinggalkannya hanyalah suara pintu yang ditutup. Sting tidak berbalik menatapnya, ia hanya terus menatap langit jingga yang begitu indah saat sore hari.

Tak lama kemudian, Lucy tampak menghampiri Natsu yang menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah, keduanya sempat berdebat kecil soal siapa yang menunggu lebih lama. Tapi mereka tetap berjalan ke rumah masing-masing bersama.

Sting melihat semuanya dari atas. Ia hanya tersenyum licik.

_Tenang saja, Sting.. Percayalah, Lucy akan menjadi milikmu suatu saat nanti.._

* * *

"Hah? Acara festival sekolah adiknya Natsu-senpai?"

Hari itu Jellal pulang dengan Meredy dan Ultear, karena Erza ada urusan dengan siswa-siswa bandel yang menyerang Gray dan Juvia siang tadi. Ia sudah minta izin pada kekasihnya itu untuk berjalan bersama dua wanita muda yang notabene adalah wakil ketua dan bendaharanya. "Yap, Meredy," Jellal membenarkan. "Kalian mau ikut?"

"Itu acara adiknya Natsu, kenapa kau ikut-ikutan dan sekarang malah melibatkan kami?" Ultear heran dengan ketuanya yang satu ini. "Hanya untuk meramaikan saja, tapi kalau kalian tidak ikut tak apa," Pemuda rambut biru itu menjelaskan. "Kalau kalian mau datang, datanglah sendiri. Aku hanya mau pergi berdua dengan Erza-chan."

"Hai, hai.." Ultear sweat drop dan menunduk. Meredy pun melakukan hal serupa tapi juga tersenyum paksa karena tidak ingin berkomentar.

* * *

Malam hari di rumahnya, Gray mendapat telpon dari Erza soal pemuda-pemuda berandalan yang berusaha menyakiti Juvia sebelum jam istirahat berakhir siang ini. _"Mereka bukan siswa sekolah kita, mereka adalah member Raven High yang menyusup dan suka mengganggu ketertiban Fairy International," _Suara gadis berambut merah tersebut terdengar jelas di handphone Gray. _"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya."_

"Wakatta," Gray menanggapi singkat. "Lalu, kau sudah mengirim mereka kembali ke tempat asalnya?"

_"Aa. Aku mengancam mereka sedikit, dan kuharap itu membuat mereka jera."_

"Kau tahu murid-murid Raven High tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja.."

_"Benar. Tapi setidaknya, kita melakukan suatu usaha.."_

Tak lama kemudian, setelah hening beberapa saat, Erza kembali bersuara. _"Arigatou na, Gray. Kau sudah melindungi Juvia dan menghajar pria-pria sialan itu."_

"Ah, biasa saja," Gray tidak terkesan malu mendengar pujian itu. "Na, Erza. Sebaiknya kau mengakhiri panggilanmu. Aku tidak ingin Jellal-mu yang tersayang itu mengetahui siapa yang barusan kau telpon dan mengiraku berhubungan denganmu di belakangnya."

_"Begitu juga aku, aku tidak ingin Juvia mendeath-glareku sampai mati."_

"EEH?!"

"Jaa!"

_TUUT.. TUUT.. TUUT.. TUUT.._

Gray menatap ponselnya tersebut, keningnya bersweat drop mengingat kata-kata terakhir pacar Ketua OSIS Jellal Fernandes itu. _Dasar monster betina, _umpatnya kejam. Ia lalu membuka lemari bajunya, memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya besok malam untuk 'menebus kesalahan'-nya pada Juvia.

* * *

"Hee? Teman-teman oniichan akan datang semua?" Wendy bermain di kamar Natsu, duduk di kasur sambil menatap kakaknya yang tengah bermain LINE Bubble dengan Sting. "Aa, tidak semua, hanya teman-teman baikku saja," Natsu fokus pada mainannya, tidak memperhatikan sang adik. Wendy ber-sweat drop. "Oniichan, setidaknya lihatlah aku saat kau sedang berbicara.."

"Tidak bisa, Wendy, aku harus fokus atau aku akan memecahkan rekorku yang belum pernah kalah dari si blonde sialan itu," Natsu semakin serius menghancurkan semua karakter-karakter LINE, yang ada dalam permainan tersebut.

"Jadi permainan itu lebih penting daripada adikmu? Hee, oniichan kau jahat!" seru Wendy mengeluarkan air mata. Natsu malah makin serius. "TENANG DULU, WENDY!"

Waktu pun hampir habis, dan Natsu menandai kemenangannya lagi dengan menghancurkan karakter _Moon _15 buah sekaligus dan melakukan 20 combo. Meloncatlah ia di kasurnya. "YEAH! WENDY, AKU MENANG!" seru sang kakak bersorak merdeka. Namun Wendy hanya menghela napas sambil menunduk. "Hah, omedetou ne, oniichan.."

Natsu membuka app LINE-nya, langsung _chatting _ dengan Sting._ 'Rasakan kau, Tuan Blonde terhormat! Ini ketujuh-belas kalinya aku mengalahkanmu! :pp' _Langsung saja ia mendapat balasan Sting. _'KAU CURANG, BODOH! MANA ADA TRIK SEPERTI ITU; BAH! =_='_

_'HEY, AKU TIDAK CURANG!' _Kemudian, Natsu berbicara dengan Sting soal hal lain. '_Hey, sahabat mata merahmu datang besok? Sepertinya dia yang belum mengkonfirmasi.'_

_'Mana kutahu. Tadi dia bilang dia ada urusan dengan kakaknya. Peduli amat, ah..'_

_'Whoa.. Tumben, biasanya kau sehati dengan Rogue..'_

_'Kau pikir aku pacarnya, bodoh =_=' _Yap, bisa dibilang, secara tidak langsung, pembicaraan tentang Rogue inilah yang memecah kerenggangan hubungan diantara Natsu dan Sting.

* * *

Lucy asik membaca buku tentang pengarang favoritnya a.k.a Will Neville yang sudah meninggal ratusan tahun itu, sambil tiduran di kasur. Ia membuat bantalnya sebagai alas untuk perut dan dadanya, supaya tidak terlalu keras. Saat sedang membaca ia mendapat telpon dari Levy.

"_Ne, Lu-chan! Besok aku dan Cana juga akan ikut ke festival! Nanti kita ketemuan ya!" _ Ketua kelas kutu buku tersebut langsung mengoceh, tanpa memperhatikan ucapan 'Halo' atau pun sebagainya dari Lucy. Seperti biasa Lucy hanya tersenyum. "Hai, hai, baiklah.. Sampai jumpa besok, Levy-chan!" Lucy dan Levy memutus panggilan masing-masing.

Lucy kembali membaca dengan serius, tetapi kata-kata Lisanna yang memarahinya itu kembali terpikirkan di otak. _Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang bicara dengan Natsu di sini?! Jadi kau tak usah ikut campur!_

Mendadak ekspresi Lucy berubah sedih. Niat membacanya hilang, makanya ia tutup buku itu. _Aku ingin tahu kenapa sikapnya berubah padaku menjadi sedingin itu, _Lucy berbicara dalam hati. _Apa aku telah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang tak pantas dimaafkan? _Lucy memutuskan untuk menuangkan semua kesedihannya di dalam buku diarynya, ia percaya ayahnya di surga akan menjawab itu semua dalam mimpinya dengan bantuan rahmat Tuhan.

_Ayah.._

_Hari ini Lisanna marah padaku, namun aku tak tahu mengapa. Ia tidak senang melihatku bersama Natsu, sikapnya sungguh dingin. Bukannya aku ingin membela diri, tapi kurasa aku tak melakukan apapun yang salah di matanya. Atau mungkin.. Iya? Aku jadi tidak enak padanya, ayah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Lisanna kan juga sahabatku, tapi mengapa sekarang ia begitu cuek padaku?_

_Ayah, tolong hadir dalam mimpiku malam ini, ya.. Aku butuh ketenangan, dan kurasa bertemu ayah adalah solusinya. Aku sangat merindukan ayah... Seandainya saja ayah ada di sini, aku pasti sudah menangis di pelukan ayah. Selamat malam, ayah. Tidur yang nyenyak.._

_Love & Lucky,_

_Lucy._

Setelah menulis surat untuk ayahnya, Lucy mematikan lampu, kemudian meringkuk di bawah selimut dan pergi tidur. Sebelum menutup matanya untuk 8 jam ke depan, Lucy berusaha untuk membuat matanya terbuka, dalam hati ia berharap. _Semoga besok malam menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.. _Ia pun menutup matanya. _Natsu.. _

* * *

Akhirnya, hari yang ditunggu telah tiba. Sore hari setelah pulang sekolah, Natsu mendapat telpon dari Wendy, yang memberitahukannya soal festival musim panas sekaligus acara ulang tahun sekolahnya. _"Oniichan, sekarang aku dan teman-teman masih mempersiapkan kostum untuk pentas kami," _ujar gadis kecil itu jauh disana, suaranya terdengar jelas oleh Natsu. "Okay!" Natsu mengiyakan.

_"Jangan lupa datang jam tujuh nanti ya.. Kami akan mempersembahkan kembang api di akhir acara!" _

"Okay! Ganbatte ne!"

_"Hai! Matta ne, oniichan~"_

Natsu mengakhiri panggilan singkat tersebut, lalu menutup ponselnya. Ayah dan ibunya pun berjalan beriringan menghampiri puteranya. "Natsu, kau cepat ganti baju dan bersiap-siap, sebelum itu kau mandi dulu," perintah Igneel. "Sesuai permintaanmu kita akan menjemput Lucy."

"Whoa! Benarkah?!" Natsu membelalakkan mata. Biasanya, ayahnya akan langsung protes kalau Natsu minta yang aneh-aneh. Ya, mungkin saja Igneel menganggap puteranya yang membawa seorang gadis ke festival itu tidak aneh karena ia pun pernah begitu di masa muda (?). _Anyway, _Natsu pun merangkul Igneel. "Arigatou na, otosan!" serunya.

Grandeeney langsung mengingatkan. "Sudah sana, cepat mandi. Badanmu itu bau sekali, tahu tidak?"

"Hehehe.. Okay!" Natsu melepas rangkulannya dari sang ayah, cengar-cengir menatap ibunya. Ia segera naik ke atas dengan cepat. "Jangan lama-lama ya! Soalnya ayah ingin cepat-cepat melihat cewekmu yang pintar nan cantik itu!" seru Igneel dengan telapak tangan di sebelah sudut bibir.

"HAH?! AYAH, AKU TIDAK PACARAN DENGAN LUCY! MANA MUNGKIN AKU JATUH CINTA PADA PEREMPUAN KUTU BUKU MACAM DIA?!" Natsu membantah.

"LOH, TERUS YANG PULANG BARENG SETIAP HARI ITU UNTUK APA, NATSU?! GANTUNGAN HP-MU ITU KENAPA HURUFNYA L?!"

"AAH URUSAI!" Igneel dan Grandeeney pun tertawa kecil.

* * *

Lucy tengah bersiap-siap untuk datang ke acara festival sekolah Wendy, adik sahabatnya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi setelah pulang sekolah, dan sekarang tengah memilih baju yang akan dikenakannya. "Hmm.. Aku pakai baju apa ya, yang pantas?" tanyanya.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Ibu, masuklah!" Lucy berteriak saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk, dan ia sangat yakin itu ibunya. Ternyata memang Layla, dan beliau kelihatan membawa sesuatu mirip kain tenun. "Lucy, kau sudah tentukan ingin pakai baju apa?" tanya ibunya menghampiri si anak.

Lucy menggeleng. "Belum, bu," Lucy menjawab jujur. Layla malah tersenyum manis. "Kebetulan sekali, ibu ada baju untukmu." Kemudian, wanita itu mengulurkan barang yang dibawanya, ternyata barang tersebut adalah yukata putih bercorak bunga sakura merah muda yang sudah dilipat rapi, beserta pita merah polos sebagai pelengkap untuk diikatkan di pinggang.

Lucy terkejut. "Ibu! Ini kan.."

"Iya, ini yukata ibu," Layla menggangguk. "Ibu rasa, sekarang kau sudah pantas memakainya."

Lucy menerima pemberian orang tua tunggalnya, menatap yukata yang dikenakan Layla saat menikahi Jude berpuluh-puluh tahun silam. Ia tak percaya ia diperbolehkan memakainya sekarang. Setelah dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap pakaian yang akan dikenakannya, Lucy melempar senyum pada Layla. "Arigatou, okaasan!" serunya.

* * *

Mobil hitam besar yang dikendarai oleh Igneel berhenti di depan rumah Lucy sore itu. Igneel pun menaikkan rem tangannya ke atas, agar mobil tidak bergerak walau ia tidak menyetir. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Natsu yang duduk di belakang. "Panggil Lucy dulu sana," katanya. "Hai!" Natsu mengangguk.

Pemuda berambut salmon pink tersebut membuka pintu mobilnya, kemudian turun dan menutupnya kembali. Malam itu Natsu juga berpakaian casual, kaos oblong hijau tua beserta syal kesayangan dan celana orange bermotif (NB: _Bagi yang sudah pernah nonton animenya, Natsu memakai kostum ini di episode 154 & 165)._ Ia berteriak di depan pintu gerbang rumah sahabatnya itu.

"Lucy!"

"Hai!"

Suara Lucy terdengar kencang, tak lama kemudian pintu rumahnya terbuka dan terlihatlah Lucy yang sudah memakai yukata lengkap dengan bakiak dan tas tangannya. Rambutnya diurai, sebagian poninya dijepit ke samping dengan jepitan bermotif bunga sakura. Lucy berjalan ke arah Natsu perlahan, mengingat kakinya pastilah sakit jika berlari menggunakan sandal kayu tradisional tersebut.

Natsu yang melihat kecantikan gadis itu hanya bisa blushing akut dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Turunlah Igneel beserta istrinya kemudian.

"Maaf menunggu, Natsu," Lucy tersenyum ketika dirinya berada di depan Natsu. Yang dipandang tidak bereaksi apa-apa, blushingnya justru semakin menjadi-jadi dan mulutnya setengah ternganga. Lucy pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu memiringkan kepala saking herannya pada Natsu. "Natsu?" panggilnya. "?! A-AHH!" Natsu langsung sadar dari lamunannya, dan memalingkan kepala sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "N-Nandemonai!"

Lucy menegakkan kepalanya kembali, setelah itu ia terkikik sendiri. "Hihih, kamu kenapa, Natsu? Kau ini lucu sekali! Hihih.." Lucy menutupi mulut dengan kepalan tangan kanan. Natsu semakin menunduk, blushingnya sudah tidak bisa dihilangkan lagi.

"Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Lucy.." Igneel berdiri di belakang Natsu, menatap Lucy. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.."

"Tentu saja, dia kan teman masa kecilku," Natsu yang masih berpaling muka diam-diam sweat drop. Lucy kemudian membungkuk. "Konbanwa, ojisan, obasan.." sapanya pada ayah-ibu Natsu. Igneel langsung membalas. "Konbanwa."

"Kau sudah besar, ya! Dan kau cantik sekali malam ini, Lucy," puji Grandeeney. "Arigatou gozaimasu," Lucy tersenyum. "Lama tidak jumpa, obaasan."

Dari belakang, terlihat Layla yang berjalan ke arah Lucy, dan setelah ia sejajar dengan puterinya itu, ia kaget. "Are? Igneel-san?" Matanya terbelalak melihat pria tua tersebut. Igneel sendiri tidak kalah terkejut. "Oh, Layla-san!" serunya.

"Hisashiburi ja ne," Layla terkikik. "Sepertinya kau tidak banyak berubah seiring berjalannya waktu.."

Igneel langsung menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Ahahah, tapi tetap saja usiaku inu sudah tua dan hampir mati," candanya agak keterlaluan. Grandeeney menyikut tubuh suaminya itu. "Igneel! Jangan bicara seperti itu!" seru sang istri. Sang suami pun menenangkan pasangan sehidup-sematinya itu. "Ma, ma.. Aku hanya bercanda.."

Setelah Natsu akhirnya berhasil menyingkirkan blushingnya, ia menatap Lucy dan mengajaknya pergi dengan cara mengulurkan tangan. "Ayo kita berangkat." Lucy menerima tangan Natsu. "Um!"

* * *

Igneel tetap duduk bersama Grandeeney di depan, sementara Natsu dan Lucy di belakang. Lucy melambaikan tangan pada ibunya, dalam hati pun Layla berharap agar putrinya dapat bersenang-senang malam ini, sembari melihat mobil itu pergi dari hadapannya. Di tengah perjalanan, Igneel mulai bergurau agar suasana tidak terlalu canggung.

"Kalau Natsu yang suka padamu, itu tidak aneh, tapi jika kau yang suka pada Natsu, kau yang aneh, Lucy," kata sang ayah sambil menyetir. Natsu dan Lucy memunculkan tanda seru di kepala masing-masing. Natsu pun menatap ayahnya kesal. "HEE! MEMANGNYA KENAPA, AYAH?!" Lucy memalingkan wajahnya. "Paman.."

"Hahahah..!" Igneel tertawa puas. "Memang iya, kan? Masa orang pintar sepertimu mau pacaran dengan anak yang bodoh seperti Natsu? Nanti kau repot lagi mengurusi anakku rumus-rumus, paman usulkan kau carilah laki-laki yang lebih baik saja, Lucy!"

"AYAH! AYAH TEGA MEMALUKAN ANAK SENDIRI DI DEPAN UMUM!" Natsu merengek. Ia benar-benar dihajar habis-habisan oleh Igneel, entah kenapa ia jadi agak menyesal punya ayah yang selera humor dan hinaannya menyakitkan ini.

"Loh, ayah hanya memalukanmu di depan Lucy, kok. Eh tapi tidak apa-apa deh kamu pacaran dengan Lucy, jadi aku dan ibumu serta Wendy tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusi kau yang kesulitan belajar. Kan ada Lucy yang akan membuat rapormu angka hitam semua," Igneel menjelaskan.

"AAAH BAHKAN AYAH MENGAKUINYA! SUDAH CUKUP!"

"N-Natsu.." Lucy yang sudah menundukkan kepala dan blushing di tingkat maksimal memanggil. "GOMENNE, LUCE! AYAHKU MEMANG KEJAM!"

"HEH! BERANI KAU MENGATAI AYAHMU KEJAM, HAH?!"

"SUDAH DIAM!" perintah Grandeeney. Mobil itupun terus melaju.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, keluarga Dragneel ditambah putri keluarga Heartfilia sampai di lokasi festival, _Cait Elementary. _Natsu dan Lucy terlihat bersama di pintu gerbang masuk, Igneel langsung masuk ke dalam area sekolah karena ingin memarkir mobilnya. Natsu mendesah. "Hah, maaf Luce, ayahku sedikit keterlaluan," ucapnya menatap gadis itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," Lucy melempar senyum sambil memegang tasnya dengan kedua tangan di depan tubuhnya. Melihatnya membuat Natsu jadi semangat. "Yosh! Mau jalan-jalan sekarang?"

"Um!"

Festival Ulang Tahun Sekolah dan Musim Panas di SD tersebut sangatlah ramai, rupanya banyak sekali orang yang datang ke sana. Mulai dari anak-anak sampai orang dewasa, semuanya memenuhi stan-stan yang tersedia di halaman sekolah yang sangat luas tersebut. Ada stan kue beras, pameran hasil karya siswa, dan beberapa stan permainan menangkap ikan dan menembak hadiah. Di dalam gedung pun banyak sekali orang tua yang mengajukan permintaan untuk mendaftarkan anaknya bersekolah di Cait Elementary, tak ketinggalan para siswa SD yang mempromosikan klub mereka.

Tetapi, bukan berarti festival itu telah dibuka. Itu semua hanya untuk memuaskan pengunjung yang ingin segera menikmati acara. Pembukaannya akan diadakan sekarang, Natsu dan Lucy terlihat menghadiri acara tersebut. "Dengan ini, Festival Musim Panas dalam rangka merayakan Ulang Tahun Cait Elementary yang ke-33 resmi dibuka!" seru Kepala Sekolah, Roubaul. Pria tua itu memotong pita merah di atas panggung, dan disambut tepuk tangan yang meriah oleh semua pengunjung.

Setelah itu, Natsu dan Lucy pergi meninggalkan panggung, dan bertemu dengan Wendy yang memakai gaun keemasan di tengah jalan. "Wendy!" Wendy pun menoleh, ternganga bahagia. "Wah! Oniichan!" Ketiga generasi muda tersebut akhirnya bertukar pandang, jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal.

"Kau datang!"

"Um," Natsu mengangguk dan menaruh satu tangan di pinggang. "Konbanwa, Wendy-chan," Lucy langsung membungkuk seperempat badan, menyapa adik Natsu. Wendy terlonjak. "Hee.. Inikah Lucy-neesan itu?" Ia langsung balas membungkuk. "Konbanwa."

Gadis kecil yang rambut birunya dikuncir dengan pita putih itu melihat tampilan Lucy yang kelihatan sederhana namun tetap kelihatan indah dilihat dengan mata. "Lucy-neesan cantik!" Lucy pun tersenyum. "Arigatou.. Wendy-chan juga cantik, imut sekali dengan pakaian itu!"

"Ne. Aku permisi dulu ya, tidak enak mengganggu oniichan bersama sahabat terbaiknya ini," Mata bulat Wendy nampak begitu cemerlang. "Matta ne, oniichan! Selamat bersenang-senang!"

"Aa!" Natsu melambai. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Wendy-chan!" Lucy tersenyum.

Pesta malam itu pun berlanjut, Levy dan Cana sibuk mencari Lucy namun tidak ketemu-ketemu, akhirnya mereka mengunjungi stan majalah sekolah. Lalu, terlihat Juvia dan Gray berada di sebuah stan menembak boneka. Juvia yang memakai yukata ungu dengan pita biru melihat pemuda berambut raven itu membidik serangan, menekan _trigger _dan mengenai sasaran. Boneka _teddy bear _biru itupun jatuh tertidur di tempatnya.

"WAAH! GRAY-SAMA KEREN!" teriak Juvia langsung merangkul lengan kekar Gray, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak si pemuda. "Aku tahu aku keren," Gray kembali narsis, mengangkat kepala dan pistol tembaknya ke udara.

"Ini, hadiah anda," si petugas jaga memberikan boneka Teddy Bear yang ditembak Gray tadi kepada si pemenang. "Sankyu," Gray menerima. Langsung saja ia serahkan pada gadis di sebelahnya. "Ini, untukmu."

"UWAH! KAWAII!" Juvia menerimanya dan memeluk boneka tersebut erat, perempuan yang malam itu rambutnya dikuncir dua itu mengeluarkan semburat-semburat merah saking senangnya. "Jadi kau memaafkan kesalahanku?" Gray memiringkan kepala.

"Gray-sama tidak salah apa-apa pada Juvia!" Juvia berhenti mengeluskan kepala pada boneka itu, menatap Gray dengan mulutnya yang begitu maju; cemberut tingkat maksimal, sambil mengembungkan pipi.

"Sou ka.." Pemuda itu sweat drop sambil menundukkan kepala.

Di tempat lain, terlihat Erza dan Jellal yang sama-sama memakai pakaian tradisional. Erza memakai yukata sederhana berwarna merah jambu dengan pita kuning di pinggang, sementara Jellal memakai hakama hijau.

Pasangan tersebut duduk di depan stan yang menjual es krim. Keduanya membeli es krim cone rasa vanilla, yang disiram dengan sirup berbeda. Es krim Erza diolesi sirup berwarna biru, sedang Jellal warna merah. Mereka melihat anak-anak yang tengah bermain lampion di jalanan.

"Festival ini menyenangkan juga," sahut Erza.

"Aa. Adiknya Natsu benar-benar hebat."

Tiba-tiba saja Erza memegangi kepalanya, membuat Jellal sedikit khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya ikut memegang kepala kekasihnya. Erza langsung menyingkirkan tangan kekasihnya dengan halus. "Ah.. Tidak apa-apa, efek makan yang dingin-dingin saja, ehehe.." Perempuan itu menatap Jellal tersenyum.

Erza kembali menghadap ke depan dan menjilat es krimnya, lagi-lagi matanya terpejam rapat-rapat untuk menahan rasa dingin. Jellal merasa ia tidak bisa diam saja melihat kekasihnya. Ide gilanya muncul di kepala.

Kebetulan Erza itu selalu belepotan kalau makan es krim, makanya ia tersenyum. Dengan refleks ia memajukan kepalanya, kemudian mencium sudut bibir Erza sebelah kiri yang ada es krimnya. Erza membelalakkan mata, ia tidak berani melihat apa yang pemuda itu lakukan kepadanya.

Setelah beberapa detik melakukan aksinya, Jellal melepas 'ciuman'-nya. Barulah Erza berani menoleh pada pemuda itu, yang hanya tersenyum manis dengan es krim di bibirnya.

"Ada es krim di mulutmu," katanya dengan muka polos, seperti tak memiliki dosa sama sekali. Membuat Erza blushing tingkat tinggi. Ia langsung memukul dada Jellal dengan mata terpejam dan kepala menunduk.

"JELLAL BAKA! MOU!"

"Ahahaha.." Jellal hanya tertawa kecil. "Hati-hati es krimmu jatuh!"

Anak-anak yang melihat kedua pasangan itu mulai berkomentar. "Wah! Kakak-kakak itu romantis sekali ya!" seru seorang anak perempuan. "Iya, wah kalau aku punya pacar aku ingin menjadi seperti kakak laki-laki itu!" seru seorang anak laki-laki yang cukup tinggi. Namun, Jellal dan Erza tidak menghiraukan semua itu. Pemuda tersebut tetap tertawa sementara si gadis mengomelinya.

* * *

Sekarang pukul delapan malam, sementara Natsu dan Lucy hampir menjelajahi semua tempat di sekolah Wendy. Saat itulah masalah datang. "Natsu! Kau datang!" Muncullah Lisanna dengan yukata merah mewahnya, membuat Natsu kaget. "Lisanna!"

"Eh? Lucy juga datang?" Lisanna dengan gaya imutnya menengok ke arah Lucy. Gadis berambut blonde tersebut membungkuk. "Konbanwa, Lisan-"

"Aku tidak butuh sapaanmu, Lucy," Lisanna cemberut, berbicara dengan gaya imut namun dalam hatinya ia kesal. Lucy kembali terbelalak, ia kembali tegak. Tatapannya sedih. "Lisanna.."

"Lisanna cukup!" Natsu marah. "Hee.. Lucy, kau cantik sekali malam ini," Lisanna tersenyum ramah. "Tapi sepertinya, yukata itu bukan punyamu. Ya kan?" Lucy menunduk. "Yukata ini.. Milik ibuku.."

"Ah, sudah kuduga. Kau cantik karena ibumu. Andai saja kau punya yukata sendiri seperti milikku ini, mewah dan warnanya merah. Pasti tambah cantik.."

"Lisanna, hentikan!" Natsu menajamkan pandangannya pada gadis itu. "Apa yang dimiliki ibu Lucy adalah milik Lucy, jangan berani-beraninya kau menghina Lucy sesukamu!"

"Uuh.. Natsu kenapa sih?" Lisanna memiringkan kepala, cemberut lagi. "Lagipula Lucy tidak bilang ia akan datang sepertiku, kenapa kau pergi dengannya tiba-tiba?"

"Dia tidak bilang begitu karena aku yang mengajaknya ke mari," Natsu menarik tangan Lucy ke belakang agar gadis itu bisa bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya, melindunginya dari bahaya ejekan si gadis bungsu keluarga Strauss. "Tidak sepertimu!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu maaf ya.." Lisanna mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh lengan yukata Lucy hendak menariknya sampai robek. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Natsu yang mengetahui niat Lisanna memukul tangan gadis tersebut, sehingga Lisanna kembali menarik tangannya. "Ouch!" Lisanna memegangi tangannya. "Kau jahat, Natsu!"

"Aku rela menjadi jahat di matamu kalau itu untuk melindungi Lucy!" Natsu bersikeras. Ia semakin tidak mengerti pada sikap Lisanna yang kelewatan pada sahabatnya sendiri itu. Anehnya, setelah itu, Lisanna malah tersenyum. "Baiklah, baiklah.. Silahkan lakukan sesuka kalian. Jaa!" Akhirnya, gadis itu pergi.

Natsu kemudian menatap Lucy yang memegang erat tangannya, kepalanya tertunduk. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Pemuda berambut pink itu berbalik dan menghadap sahabatnya."Luce, kau tak apa?"

"Um," Lucy menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Tetapi dengan segera ia mengangkat muka dan tersenyum. "Daijoubu desu!" Natsu mau tidak mau mengangkat sudut bibirnya yang sebelah kiri, lalu merapikan poni Lucy yang berantakan. "Jangan diambil hati ya, kata-kata Lisanna yang tadi," ujar Natsu ramah. "Aku tidak suka kalau dia mengejekmu seperti itu."

Setelah merapikan poni si gadis, Natsu kembali tegak. "Nah, sekarang aku ingin menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu. Kau tunggu di sini, ya. Jalan-jalan lagi juga boleh."

* * *

Lucy akhirnya berjalan-jalan lagi, tidak mungkin ia berdiri di tempatnya saja menunggu Natsu menyiapkan kejutan. Ia melihat-lihat keadaan, dan saat menangkap sesuatu yang menarik, Lucy mengambil ponsel untuk mengambil gambarnya. Ketika itulah, Lucy melihat seseorang di depannya yang sangat ia kenal. Ia pun jadi berhenti; pemuda itu hendak melempar panah ke sasaran.

"Rogue-kun!" serunya. Pria yang memakai kaos hitam dan celana jeans biru donker serta wrist band di tangan kiri menoleh, melupakan _dart_-nya untuk sementara. Matanya terbuka lebar. "Lucy!"

Lucy menghampiri pemuda yang sudah membohongi satu sekolah soal status hubungannya itu. "Kau datang?"

"Aku diundang Natsu, aku tidak bisa menolak," Rogue memalingkan kepala, ekspresi mukanya datar. Ternyata ia mendengar kata-kata Natsu di ruang musik tempo lalu, namun karena ia tidak ingin Sting tahu makanya ia berbohong pada sahabat rambut blondenya tersebut.

Rogue kembali melempar dartnya, dengan disaksikan Lucy. Panah itu kena sasaran, dan setelah selesai bermain, pemuda tersebut menunduk sambil tersenyum. Kemudian, ia berjalan pergi mengantungkan tangan di dalam saku. Lucy menatapnya dengan tatapan datar pula. "Rogue-kun!"

Pemuda mata merah itu terdiam. "Aku memaafkanmu."

Gadis itu mengatakan dua patah kata yang membuat Rogue menoleh ke belakang, sedikit. Barulah serta mata keduanya bertemu, Lucy tersenyum. "Jangan jadi pembohong lagi, ya. Mungkin kita sudah pacaran kalau kau memintanya baik-baik waktu itu."

Rogue langsung menunduk lagi, tersenyum. "Ini berarti kau memberi kesempatan padaku? Ia mengajukan pertanyaan yang dirasanya tidak memerlukan jawaban, oleh karena itu ia kembali menghadap depan. "Arigatou, Lucy." Dan ia kembali berjalan.

Lucy senang, akhirnya hubungannya dengan Rogue bisa kembali baik. Pemuda itu kemudian melambai tanpa menoleh. _"Have fun with our Club President!_" serunya. Gadis blonde tersebut mengangkat tangan sampai pipi, membalas. _"I will!" _Diam-diam, terlihat Ultear yang melihat kejadian itu, bersama Meredy yang sedang membeli lollipop. _Rogue.._

* * *

Berikutnya, Lucy berjalan ke dekat gedung sekolah, yang suasananya lebih sepi. Ia melihat Wendy dan seorang gadis yang rambut pinknya juga dikuncir dua, menari di depan koridor bersama anak-anak lain dengam ceria. Karena pandangannya terfokus kesitulah Lucy sampai menabrak orang.

BRUK!

"Ah," Sting memegangi kepalanya, lalu ia terbelalak melihat siapa yang ia tabrak. "Lucy?!" Gadis itu ikut terlonjak. "Eh? Eucliffe-san!"

"Kebetulan. Aku sedang mencarimu," Sting terang-terangan berbicara sambil tersenyum. Lucy hanya bisa menunduk malu. "O.. Oh, begitu.."

"Yukatamu bagus," puji Sting lagi. "Cocok denganmu."

Lucy hanya bisa menunduk malu, matanya tersembunyi di balik poni. _Aduh, pria ini terlalu banyak memuji! Natsu kau cepatlah sedikit, aku sudah bosan berjalan-jalan di tempat ini! _

Seorang pejalan kaki berjalan di jalanan yang berpasir, langkahnya ternyata membuat kumpulan pasir itu terbang di udara, sampai-sampai masuk ke mata Lucy. "Ouch," Lucy memalingkan kepala dan menutup matanya. Sting pun memiringkan kepala. "Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Eucliffe-san. Mataku hanya kemasukan debu saja..."

Sting dengan refleks menempelkan kedua tangan di kedua pipi Lucy, menggerakkan kepala si gadis agar bertemu pandang dengan matanya. "Sini biar kulihat," ucapnya sambil melakukan aksi tersebut. "E-Eh..? Eu-Eucliffe-san?" Muka pemuda blonde tersebut semakin dekat dengan Lucy, mulutnya semakin maju ke mata Lucy yang tak berhenti berkedip saking deg-degkannya.

Saat mulut Sting akan meniupkan udara..

"STING!" Terlihat Natsu berlari secepat kilat, matanya tajam menatap Sting. "HIYAAAA!"

Dan.. GOL! #ehsalah ._. PANG!

Natsu terbang dan menendang Sting tepat di kepala, padahal Sting sudah hampir meniup mata Lucy. Lucy yang melihat hal itu langsung membelalakkan mata dan melihat ke tempat Sting jatuh. Natsu kembali menarik Lucy ke belakang tubuhnya. "KALI INI AKU TIDAK AKAN GAGAL LAGI, STING EUCLIFFE! KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MENGALAHKANKU DI LINE BUBBLE MAUPUN DI DUNIA NYATA!"

"N-Natsu.." Suara Lucy bergetar.

"Aah," Sting bangun dan mengusap kepalanya. "HEI KAU! APA MAKSUDMU BERKATA BEGITU?!" Mulailah adu teriak antara Natsu dengan Sting, padahal baru kemarin malam mereka baikkan.

"KALI INI APALAGI YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN PADA LUCY, HAH?!"

"SAHABATMU ITU MATANYA KELILIPAN, JADI AKU HANYA MEMBANTUNYA UNTUK MENIUPKAN DEBU ITU KELUAR!"

"KALAU BEGITU BIAR AKU YANG MELAKUKANNYA!"

Natsu pun berbalik menatap Lucy, tepat di mata. "Luce, matamu sakit kan? Kau tidak apa-apa? Sting tidak berbuat macam-macam kan?!" cecarnya dengan segelintir pertanyaan dengan segudang maksud. Lucy menggeleng. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa.." katanya. "Eucliffe-san tidak berbuat suatu yang buruk."

"Kau dengar sendiri, kan?" Sting berdiri. "Aku permisi."

Ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi, takut sisi gelapnya keluar lagi yang tercipta karena melihat Lucy dan Natsu bersama. Si gadis blonde berulang kali mengerjapkan mata cokelatnya, sementara pemuda berambut salmon disebelahnya masih mengarahkan pandangan tajam pada yang baru saja berlalu. Natsu pun berbalik menatap Lucy.

"Luce, sekarang ikut aku!" Mendadak ekspresinya berubah ceria. "E?" Lucy bingung.

* * *

Natsu dan Lucy sampai di sebuah bukit, jauh dari gedung sekolah. Di sanalah langit terlihat begitu cemerlang dengan bertaburnya bintang-bintang yang nampak seperti emas dan perak berkilauan, membentuk bermacam-macam rasi bintang ditemani sang bulan purnama yang bersinar terang.

"UWAHH! SUGOII!" Lucy ternganga senang melihat semua itu. "Dari dulu aku selalu ingin melihat bintang dan bulan! Ini keren Natsu!" Si gadis blonde menatap sahabatnya, kemudian duduk dan menekuk lututnya. Natsu mengambil tempat di sebelah gadis itu, tetapi kakinya diluruskan. Keduanya menatap angkasa raya.

"Kau senang hari ini?"

"Um."

Lucy menunduk. "Aku harap aku dan Lisanna bisa berbaikkan.." ujarnya tersenyum. "Aa," Natsu masih menatap langit. Kemudian, ia mulai mengobrol soal pemikirannya. "Luce.. Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu selama 10 tahun?"

"Apa?" Lucy penasaran.

"Aku harap aku punya sayap di punggungku, sehingga aku bisa memberikanmu kebahagiaan yang luar biasa sebagai seorang sahabatmu," Mulailah Natsu dengan kata-kata puitisnya.

"Aku akan mengendarai angin berhembus dan meraih masa depan cemerlang dengan sahabatku selamanya. Aku tidak pernah melihat ke belakang dan aku sudah pergi terlalu jauh, hasilnya aku bertemu denganmu. Dan aku sadar semuanya bergerak terlalu cepat dan berubah terlalu banyak.."

Lucy senyam-senyum mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya. Natsu kemudian menatap Lucy. "Itu tidak akan berubah, kita akan mempertahankannya dan selalu bersama."

"Maksudmu perubahan itu?" Bintang-bintang semakin terang saat Lucy bertanya.

"Aa. Aku berpikir ini adalah sebuah keajaiban kita bertemu lagi, aku pun percaya kalau aku tidak sendiri. Aku rasa kau berusaha memberitahuku itu, dan sekarang aku mengerti. Padahal kau sudah tahu itu sejak lama, tapi baru sekarang aku membuka hatiku. Aku tidak sabar ingin berjalan bersamamu lagi, menggengam tangan seperti saat bermain waktu TK dulu."

Natsu pun menggenggam tangan Lucy. "Dan aku berhasil." Lucy terkikik. "Itu terlalu romantis untuk seorang sahabat, Natsu.."

"Memangnya aku harus sama dengan yang lain?"

Gadis blonde tersebut tersenyum, tak lama kemudian ia menguap lebar, dan menutupinya dengan tangan kanannya. Setelah itu, ia menyandarkan kepala di bahu Natsu sambil memejamkan mata. "Ngantuk," ujarnya lemah. "Eh? Kembang apinya belum ada padahal," Natsu menatap sahabatnya.

Tapi, sahabatnya itu mengatakan sesuatu yang sensitif di telinganya. "_Lullaby.._"

"Nina bobo?" Ia mengulang perkataan Lucy yang tadi dikatakannya dalam bahasa Inggris. "Um. Nyanyikan aku lagu nina bobo. Lagu apa saja." Mau tidak mau, Natsu pun tersenyum.

Lucy berkata satu hal lagi sembari membuat senyuman selamat malam, dengan suaranya yang semakin pelan. _"Aku suka suara Natsu.." _Ia hampir berbisik. "Yosh! Pasang telingamu baik-baik!" Langit seakan mendukung Natsu, dengan semua cahayanya yang dipusatkan pada pria itu. Suara emasnya pun keluar.

* * *

_Ima boku ga koko de waraeteru no wa hitori ja nakatta kara_

_Me ni wa mienakute mo kotoba ni sureba tsunagatte iru kimochi ga wakaru hazu sa_

_Kokoro no dokoka de kanjite ita itsudatte kienakatta samishisa mo_

_Afureru namida ni kawatte iku yo saa kokokara arukidasou_

_Boku ga umareta sono shunkan kara zutto tsunagatte ita yo itsudemo hitori ja nai_

_Hajimari no hi ga kono basho de yokatta na kyou dakara tsutaetai arigatou..._

* * *

DUAR! DUAR DUAR!

Seketika itulah Natsu berhenti bernyanyi, ketika melihat banyak bunga yang mekar di angkasa. Lucy yang padahal sudah menutup matanya, terpaksa dibuka kembali karena mendengar ledakan kembang api. Semua kembang api itu memiliki warna yang berbeda-beda, dan terlihat sangat indah. Tidak hanya Lucy dan Natsu, namun Levy dan Cana juga melihatnya. Jellal dan Erza yang menyalakan lampion tersenyum menyaksikan puluhan kembang api itu; Juvia tidak bisa melepaskan Gray dari rangkulan yang ia sematkan di lengan pemuda tersebut saat duduk di depan gedung sekolah.

Rogue yang pulang lebih dulu masih sempat melihat kembang api itu dari jendela mobilnya. Ia hanya tersenyum sembari menunduk. "Kau tidak ingin melihat kembang api?" Terlihat Sting di sebelahnya, menumpu dagu pada tangannya yang bertengger di jendela.

"Aku tidak suka hal-hal macam itu." Rupanya, pemuda blonde itu menawarkan Rogue untuk pulang bersama dengan mobilnya.

Wendy yang bersama kedua orang tuanya di parkiran ikut melihat, saat hampir masuk mobil. Ia ternganga senang, sementara Igneel hanya merangkul bahu sang istri dan menatap hiasan langit diatasnya, mengingat masa lalu bersama Grandeeney.

Lucy sudah tidak bersandar lagi di bahu Natsu, tubuhnya kembali tegak. Setelah melihat itu, Natsu kembali menatap langit sama seperti sahabatnya. Angin pun berhembus, menerbangkan rambut keduanya. Lucy terlihat mengambil napas, lalu berteriak kencang. "ARIGATOU, NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Natsu pun ikut bersuara lantang. "DOU ITASHIMASHITE, LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

_Festival musim panas terbaikku.. Terjadi di tempat ini dan di saat ini. _Lucy hendak menyampaikan sesuatu pada ayahnya. _Ayah.. _

_Apakah ayah dan ibu.. Pernah mengalami hal ini?_

* * *

_**Nee.. Gimana, minna-san? Terlalu panjang ya? Pas? Huee pokoknya author mohon maaf kalau ini kepanjangan dan beberapa diantara kalian bosan! ._. Kalau nggak ya syukurlah, hehehe :) Itu dia untuk Chap 6-nya. Nah, sekarang setelah membaca fic ini, bisa langsung nonton FT OVA 5 deh, asik ngeliatin JerZa X3 *kalo udah dapet linknya, Henny aja belum dapet mpe sekarang ._.* Kalo kalian dapet kasih tau Henny ya! Kan Henny juga pngen liat JerZa XDD**_

_**Jaa, minna-san! Happy Holidays! See you in the next chapter soon~  
**_

_**~jsslucy91**_


	10. -7- Muffler

_**Holla minna! Henny is back again! ^^  
**_

_**Wahh spertinya banyak sekali yg review chap 6 :) Arigatou gozaimasu ya, minna-san! Readers emang paling kece! Ehehe~ Henny bakal terus berusaha lebih baik lagi biar FFnya lebih bagus di tiap chappy~ Okay kubales review, pertanyaan, dan usul kalian yaa!**_

**ahaurats-FT : Ahaha iya aku juga kangen sama FT Anime ToT**

**Nabilakhn : Ehehehe bagus deh kalo suka! Mungkin maksudnya update? ._. Ahaha ini udah diupdate kok! Review lagi nee~**

**Panduprtma700 : . . . . #dieminPandu *habisnya udah dibales di Twitter mo dibales apalagi di sini ._.* #plak Pokok'e arigatou gozaimasu!**

**RyuKazekawa : Waah Kazekawa-san trnyta seumuran! :DD Bgtulah, namanya juga triangle love ;) #eh Iya ini diupdate udah, review lagi nee~ Smoga msih tetep suka ^^**

**Chiaki Heartfilia : Arigatou, Chiaki-san! Ehehe yokatta ne kalo puas, smoga msih stay tune di FF aneh ini :DD Jgn lupa review lgi untuk chappy ini yaa!**

**Nara-san : Aah Nara-san juga sama umurnya kayak aku asikk #eh Huee ternyata pendek itu ngebosenin ._. Emm.. Berpuluh" itu maksudnya.. 20 tahun masuk kan yah ._. Kan usia pernikahan mreka beda tiga taun ama Lucy kubikin.. Soalnya kalo deket sma ibunya bosen juga ._. Untuk hubungan Rogue dan Ultear.. Iyaa! Nnti kamu psti tau ;) Pkoknya stay tune & keep reviewing!**

**TriTon-SaMa : Welcome to the fic! Sipp, nanti aku akan cari inspirasi cerita supaya bisa masukkin lagunya ;)**

**Lavender bhity-chan : Sipp! Henny selalu semangat disini! ;))**

**Himawari shizuka : AAHHH HENNY CUMA BISA BILANG ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU KARENA UDAH MENYUKAI FIC INI, DAN GOMENASAI KARENA TERLALU PANJANG! ._. Huee maafkan daku emang kalo aku ngetik gaitung word yang ditulis ._. Btw welcome to the fic as well!**

**Nnatsuki : Waduh, jangan tanggung" Nnatsuki-san, sekalian aja tuh pake grand piano di show room Yamaha #heh Stay tune aja buat nunggu kelanjutannya! Arigatou gozaimasu :)**

**Suzu scarlet : Arigatou :) Welcome to the fic!**

**Guest : Heheh iyaa ada :) Astaga, aduh Henny bngung gmna ya ngejelasinnya ._. Ini kan fic NaLu jadi pairingnya ya pasti NaLu, itu kan cuma kasih info buat readers.. Judulnya begini soalnya mnrut Henny ini pas sma cerita yg Henny bikin.. Gatau nnti Henny mo ngubah judulnya ato nggak O.O**

_**Alright, semuanya sudah kubalas, bukan? Pokoknya kritik dan saran kalian akan Henny tampung supaya bisa terus memperbagus FF ini, jadi kita kerja sama readers! ^^ Kita bikin FFnya bareng-bareng, jadi seru kan? Ehehe.. #kita?**_

_**Baiklah, Henny gamau lama-lama intro, let's begin the story!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Friendship, Music, School, Romance**

**Pairing : Natsu x Lucy (NaLu)**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Lucy Heartfilia dipindahkan ke sekolah bergengsi Fairy International High School, yang sembarang orang tidak bisa masuk. Di sinilah ia bertemu kembali dengan sahabat masa kecilnya, Natsu Dragneel, anggota Klub Musik Klasik sekolah dimana member-membernya adalah orang-orang terkenal dan terpandang satu sekolah. Apa yang akan dilakukan Lucy ketika tiga orang dari anggota klub tersebut sama-sama menambatkan hatinya pada dirinya?**

* * *

Festival telah usai, saatnya kembali ke sekolah untuk Natsu dan kawan-kawannya. Terlihat Lisanna berada di perpustakaan bersama sang kakak Mirajane, entah sedang membicarakan soal apa dengannya.

"Ya.. Kau harus bisa memakluminya, Lisanna," kata Mirajane yang sedang menulis daftar siswa peminjam buku kemarin. "Natsu mungkin ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Lucy lebih lama. Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Uh.. Tapi sejak Lucy datang dia selalu menjauhiku, nee-chan!" Lisanna cemberut, namun mukanya tetap dibuat imut. Mendengar itu, sang kakak langsung berhenti menulis dan marah.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Lisanna! Kenapa kau bisa berbuat begitu terhadap sahabatmu sendiri?! Bagaimana jika kau berada di posisi Lucy? Kau harus memikirkan itu!"

Lisanna kembali ke wajah seriusnya yang sangat berbeda jauh dari biasanya. "Huuh, ternyata Mira-nee tidak bisa membantu, nggak asyik!" Gadis tersebut berlari keluar perpustakaan, menutup pintu dengan cara menggesernya lalu membantingnya keras. Mirajane hanya melepas kacamata sambil terus memandang pintu.

_Lisanna, kau harus lebih dewasa, adikku.._

* * *

Sebelum selesai istirahat siang itu, Lucy berjalan melewati koridor, dan ia sempat melihat keadaan di kelas tetangga. Yang dipandangnya itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pemandangan dua orang, tentu saja itu Juvia dan Gray. Ia bisa melihat Juvia yang diomeli oleh pemuda itu karena terus-terusan men-stalk-nya, tapi tetap saja mata sahabatnya itu berbentuk hati.

_Hah.. Sepertinya Juvia sudah tidak bisa lepas lagi dari Gray.. _Salah satu sudut bibir Lucy terangkat ke atas, membentuk secercah senyuman.

Karena ia melihat peristiwa tersebut selagi berjalan, Lucy pun berakhir menabrak seseorang yang membawa berkas-berkas berat. Lagi.

BRUK!

Untungnya, kali ini keduanya tidak terjatuh, hanya sedikit mundur ke belakang saja. Berkas-berkas yang dibawa pun tidak sampai berserakan di tanah. Ultear rupanya cukup kuat untuk menahan berkas-berkas itu di kedua tangannya. Lucy kemudian menyadari kecerobohannya itu, dan ia segera membungkuk mohon maaf.

"Ah! Sumimasen, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencelakaimu," ujarnya. Ultear langsung membalas. "Iie, iie, daijoubu." Gadis blonde itu kembali menegakkan badannya, membuat Ultear terkejut pada orang yang menabraknya barusan. "Lucy?!"

Mendengar namanya disebut, si pemilik terlonjak. "E? Darimana kau tahu namaku? Kita belum berkenalan?"

Ultear pun terkejut sendiri atas perkataannya. Ia langsung memalingkan muka. "Aku.. Aku pengurus OSIS, jadi.. Tentu saja aku tahu namamu!"

"E?" Tak lama kemudian, Lucy menepuk jidatnya. "Astaga! Benar juga, ah, kenapa aku tidak berpikir ke situ ya? Ahaha.."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." Ultear mengangkat berkas-berkas yang dibawanya lebih tinggi, lalu berjalan melalui Lucy yang menatapnya sampai ia menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ketika itulah ia melihat si gadis berambut hitam panjang tersebut berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Rogue; keduanya bisu.

Entah kenapa, Lucy bisa merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengikat mereka. _Apa Rogue-kun dan Ultear-san punya hubungan yang khusus?_

* * *

Gray tidak bisa tidur di kelas perkara Juvia selalu berada di sampingnya dan memperhatikannya. Yang keluar dari tubuh itu bukannya aura tenang, melainkan aura gelap. Juvia tetap berbinar-binar. Tiba-tiba Gray bangun lagi karena melihat Ultear masuk kelas. Gadis itu kursinya di sebelah Juvia, jadi Juvia bisa melihatnya juga.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Ultear-san," sapa Juvia. "Aa, ohayou," Ultear menjawab datar. Gray mendesah, dan menatap wanita itu. Ia merasa ia tahu masalah teman satu kelasnya ini. _Ultear..._

* * *

Pulang sekolah, Sting berada di dalam kamarnya, berniat mengganti pakaiannya. Ia terlihat mengobrak-abrik lemari bajunya, mencari baju yang tepat. Setelah menemukannya, ia pun mengenakan baju dan celana tersebut.

Selanjutnya, ia keluar kamar sambil membawa seragamnya untuk ditaruh di tempat cucian. Saat itulah ponselnya berdering, membuatnya merogoh saku celana putih selututnya, menekan tombol hijau.

"Natsu?" ujarnya santai.

_"Eucliffe-san!"_

Sting kaget ketika mendengar suara Lucy dari ponsel Natsu. Ia tidak salah lihat, kan? Yang dilihatnya tadi di layar nama Natsu kan? Tetapi kenapa yang keluar suara Lucy? "Eh? Kau?" tanyanya berniat meminta konfirmasi.

Di depan sekolah terlihat Natsu yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang stang sepedanya, menunggu Lucy yang masih di dalam sekolah dan memegang ponsel warna merah. Pemuda rambut pink tersebut kebetulan sedang menyiapkan motor sederhananya.

"Eucliffe-san, kau tidak ikut kegiatan klub sains tadi? Kenapa kau langsung pulang?" tanya Lucy ramah.

_"Aah.. I-Itu.." _Suara pemuda blonde itu terdengar lewat speaker, kelihatan bahwa ia sedang berusaha bohong dalam menjelaskan semuanya kepada Lucy. Akhirnya Sting pun menjawab, dan dia terpaksa jujur._ "Aku lupa ada kegiatan klub hari ini. Ahaha, maafkan aku."_

"Mou, Eucliffe-san!" Lucy terkikik kecil.

"Ahaha.." Sting mau tidak mau tersenyum konyol juga atas kebodohannya sendiri di rumah, tapi sebagian besar dilakukannya karena senang dan bahagia mendengar suara Lucy yang tertawa. _Kau benar-benar malaikat penghiburku, Lucy Heartfilia.. Di dunia yang fana ini.._

"Kau ada dimana, Lucy?" tanyanya soal hal lain. Lucy terdengar menjawab: _"Masih di sekolah kok, Eucliffe-san. Aku baru mau pulang."_

"Kenapa kau meminjam ponselnya Natsu?"

Lucy memiringkan kepala sembari memegang ponsel sang sahabat yang masih berada di telinganya. "Loh, Eucliffe-san lupa ya? Aku kan nggak punya ponsel.." jawabnya.

_"HAH?! SERIUS?! KAMU NGGAK PUNYA PONSEL?!" _Sting langsung histeris. Untungnya tidak sampai memekakkan telinga Lucy. Gadis itu kembali terkikik. "Iya, hehehe.. Aku gagap teknologi sekali, ya, Eucliffe-san! Payah!"

"_Eh? Ng-Nggak kok! Nggak apa-apa, Lucy, lagiapula kan itu pilihan setiap orang mau punya ponsel atau tidak, ahaha.."_ Padahal, di rumahnya sendiri, Sting bersweat drop ria sambil menyandarkan pundaknya pada tembok. _Lucy.. Kalau begini bagaimana caranya aku bisa menghubungimu setiap hari..? _Rasa putus asa pun menggerogotinya.

"_Sudah dulu, ya, Eucliffe-san. Aku tidak enak sama Natsu, jadi menghabiskan pulsanya. Aku telpon hanya untuk menanyakan soal klub tadi," _kata Lucy hendak mengakhiri pangilan. "Aa," Sting mengiyakan. "Jaa ne."

Sting menutup ponselnya lebih dulu, mendesah. "Yukino! Makan malam sudah siap?" tanyanya pada sang adik di dapur lantai bawah. "Sebentar lagi!" Terdengar suara sang adik mengudara.

Sementara itu, Lucy menjauhkan ponsel Natsu dari telinganya, kemudian mematikannya. Natsu pun berteriak memanggilnya. "LUCY!" serunya. Lucy pun menoleh keluar area sekolah. "HAI!"

* * *

Natsu terlihat membonceng Lucy pulang ke rumah dengan sepeda merahnya. Kebetulan sepeda itu tidak memiliki keranjang seperti sepeda Rogue, jadi Lucy berbaik hati memegang tas pemuda supaya ia tidak repot mengemudi. Angin berhembus saat sepeda tersebut bergerak, menambah keindahan suasana itu. "Jadi sekarang kau ikut-ikutan memboncengku dengan sepeda?" Lucy bertanya saat melewati jalan menurun. "Hah, aku tidak akan kalah dengan seorang mata merah," ujar Natsu.

Lalu, topik pun berubah. "Kau ini, kenapa mesti bohong pada Sting?" Natsu bergunjing soal percakapan Lucy dan Sting di ponsel tadi. "Bilang saja ponselmu ketinggalan di rumah."

"Nggak ah," Lucy berujar. "Nanti dia minta nomorku. Aku pasti dikirimi pesan-pesan gombal setiap malam, huh."

Keadaan hening untuk sementara, yang terdengar hanyalah suara roda sepeda Natsu yang berputar dan burung-burung di sekitar daerah tersebut yamg terbang di langit jingga. Amgin nampaknya tidak berhembus kencang, awan-awan pun hanya melintasi angkasa dengan tenang sore hari itu.

"Lagipula nomor Eucliffe-san tidak begitu penting kok."

Mata Natsu membulat sempurna, mulutnya ternganga. Lucy bilang.. Nomornya Sting tidak penting?

Tetapi, dengan segera, Natsu menutup mata dan tersenyum percaya diri; gigi-giginya yang tajam dan putih berkilau itupun ia pamerkan. _HAHAHA! RASAKAN KAU, STING EUCLIFFE! NOMORMU SAJA DIANGGAP TIDAK BEGITU PENTING, RASAKAN KAU KARENA TELAH MENGUSIK LUCY!_

Natsu semakin kencang mengayuh sepedanya, membuat angin bergerak cepat. Syalnya terbang di udara, begitu juga dengan rambutnya dan rambut emas Lucy.

"Natsu! Pelan-pelan mengayuhnya!" Lucy berteriak.

"AKU SEDANG SENANG, LUCE!"

* * *

Malam itu Lucy makan malam bersama ibunya dengan menu onigiri dan salad sayur buatan sang anak. Meskipun sederhana, mereka sudah kenyang dengan makanan-makanan itu. "Ibu," panggil Lucy setelah mengunyah dan menelan onigirinya. "Ya?" Layla menyahut.

"Aku pikir, kita harus membuka usaha lain selain menjahit baju." Mendengar apa yang puterinya lontarkan membuat Layla terlonjak. "E? Apa maksudmu, Lucy?"

"Aku kan bisa memasak, jadi.." Lucy berusaha menjelaskan. "Aku rasa aku bisa membantu ibu mencari uang, jadi ibu tidak sendirian lagi! Aku akan mulai bekerja, aku akan berusaha menjadi tulang punggung keluarga!"

"Lucy, itu tugas ibu, biar ibu yang mengerjakannya," Layla menolak halus keputusan Lucy. "Tugasmu sekarang hanyalah belajar dengan tekun, supaya di masa depan kau bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari yang ibu punya sekarang."

"Um," Lucy menggeleng. "Keputusanku sudah bulat, bu. Biarkan aku membantu ibu ya! Kumohon..." Gadis itu pun melipat tangannya seakan-akan ingin berdoa. Layla tidak bisa memaksa Lucy lagi untuk membatalkan keputusan puteri tunggalnya tersebut.

"Lucy.."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah, Lucy berada di taman, ia membawa hasil memasaknya dan menaruhnya di meja. Hari itu adalah hari pertamanya bekerja, dan ia mencoba dengan menjual cokelat batangan buatannya sendiri. Lucy menaruh cokelat-cokelat itu di atas meja lipat yang ia pinjam dari ibunya, berdiri sambil menunggu pelanggan.

"Cokelat, cokelat! Cokelat buatan sendiri! Silahkan dibeli!" serunya.

Namun, orang-orang hanya pergi berlalu, tidak menghiraukan Lucy sama sekali. Keadaan di dekat air mancur tersebut menjadi sangat lengang, tak ada siapapun yang mau membeli cokelat buatan Lucy.

Lucy tertunduk, ekspresinya sedikit sedih. _Bekerja memang tidak gampang, _gumamnya. _Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja! _Lucy kembali mengangkat kepalanya, mukanya nampak serius dan yakin.

_Aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya!_

"Lucy?"

Gadis blonde itu menengok ke sebelah kanan. Terlihat Jellal yang mengantungkan tangan di saku celana sambil menenteng tas, di sebelahnya ada Erza yang setia menemani si Ketua OSIS, sampai-sampai memegangi biola kepunyaan kekasihnya itu.

"Kaichou! Erza!" serunya kaget.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Jellal maju menghampiri Lucy, bersama Erza yang menatap gadis itu lurus. "Tidak biasanya kau di sini, kukira kau langsung pulang dengan Natsu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya," ungkap Erza.

"Em, etoo.. Itu.." Lucy tidak berani menjelaskan. Akhirnya Jellal pun melihat apa yang ada di depannya dan menunduk. "Huh?" Berbagai macam cokelat ada di sana, tertata rapi dalam berbagai bentuk. "Kau sedang menjual makanan?"

Lucy menunduk sembari menjelaskan, ia mulai saat Jellal kembali mengangkat kepala dan menatap adik kelasnya itu. "Aku pikir tidak baik kalau ibu membiarkan ibu bekerja sendiri, jadi aku ingin membantunya. Karena aku bisa memasak, maka.."

"Cokelat-cokelat ini kau yang buat semua?" tanya Erza. Lucy hanya menggangguk tanda mengkonfirmasi.

Dengan segera, Erza yang terkenal suka makanan manis itu mengambil sepotong cokelat di nampan _silahkan dicoba_, setelah itu ia masukkan ke dalam mulut. Ia mengunyahnya sampai pipinya kembung, kemudian menelannya. Matanya terbelalak.

"Manisnya pas, Lucy!" Erza berseru. "Ini enak!"

"Benarkah?" Jellal menatap kekasihnya. Ia pun ikut mencicipi cokelat buatan Lucy yang warnanya putih, alhasil reaksinya sama dengan Erza. "Um! Aku suka rasanya!" seru sang Ketua OSIS menatap Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan.

"Yokatta ne," Lucy memiringkan kepala dan melempar senyum pada pasangan itu.

Orang-orang tetap berlalu lalang, tetap tidak menghiraukan Lucy yang sedang menjual cokelat-cokelatnya. Lucy menatap mereka semua nanar, berharap setidaknya ada dua-tiga orang yang mampir dan mau membeli buatannya.

"Daijoubu yo, Lucy."

"Eh?" Lucy menatap Erza yang barusa bilang padanya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. "Aku bersedia membantu," Gadis berambut merah tersebut langsung menghampiri Lucy dan menurunkan biola Jellal di tanah, ikut berteriak mempromosikan.

"Minna! Silahkan mampir ke mari! Temanku menjual cokelat buatan sendiri yang enak! Silahkan dicoba dulu!"

"Sementara kalian sibuk berteriak, aku akan mencoba menarik perhatian," Terlihat sang Ketua OSIS berlutut membuka tas biolanya, kemudian mengambil alat musik itu dari tempatnya. Ia berdiri dan menaruh biola di pundak, bersiap menggesek.

"Dengarlah jeritan hatiku, yang kusampaikan lewat simfoni ini.." ucapnya puitis.

_koori hajiitara chiisa na aozora ni..._

Mendengar melodi gesekan biola itu, orang-orang yang berada di taman itu berhenti, menengok ke arah Jellal yang penuh perasaan memainkan biola kesayangannya. Mulai dari beberapa pasangan kencan, sampai kepada ibu-ibu yang tengah membawa anak-anak TK Nol Besar mereka. Lama-kelamaan, semua berjalan menghampiri pemuda tersebut, mengerumuni stan yang dijaga Lucy dan Erza.

_mada mani au? sore tomo osoi?_

_HONTO wa mada kimagure nanka ja nai  
"Gomen ne" tte itsukara konna ni..._

Semua orang terpukau melihat permainan Jellal. Mereka mulai memuji Jellal dengan berbagai macam kata yang dilontarkan lewat mulut masing-masing. "Wah, permainan yang indah!". "Anak itu berbakat sekali!". "Astaga, siapapun yang menjadi pacarnya pastilah bangga!".

Erza pun tersenyum sambil blushing di pipi.

"Mama! Aku ingin menjadi pemain biola seperti kakak itu!" kata seorang anak laki-laki pada ibunya. "Iya, pa! Aku juga!" Anak perempuan yang tengah menggandeng tangan sang ayah ikut beraksi.

Jellal tetap melanjutkan permainannya, sampai tuntas.

_nee kimi wo warawasetai no ni _

_mattete warawasete miseru _

_gomen ne, watashi.. Gomen ne, watashi._.

Pemuda itu kemudian membuat endingnya sendiri, tidak berdasarkan lagu aslinya. Akhirnya, berakhirlah permainan Jellal Fernandes siang menjelang sore hari tersebut. Tepuk tangan yang keras dari semua orang mengiringi pemuda itu yang sekarang sedang membungkuk hormat.

"Whoa.. Keren!"

"Subarashii!"

"Dia murid Fairy International itu kan? Sugoi.."

"Kudengar dia Ketua OSISnya, dan dia juga adalah model majalah SMA, Jellal Fernandes!"

"Baiklah, minna-san," kata Jellal berdiri tegak lagi. "Karena kalian sudah melihat penampilanku, aku minta kalian membeli cokelat buatan temanku ini. Ia sangat berbakat dalam membuat makanan, yang tersedia di sini adalah buatannya semua."

"Benarkah?" Seorang pria mengambil cokelat yang boleh dicoba, kemudian melahapnya. Beberapa detik kemudian.. "Wah! Enak!"

"Aku beli satu boks untuk istriku!"

"Aku juga!"

"Aku akan membeli banyak untuk suami dan anak-anakku!"

"Ahah.. Hai, hai, mohon ditunggu sebentar," Lucy tersenyum kepada para pembeli sementara memasukkan cokelat-cokelat itu ke dalam kotak maupun bungkusnya. Erza ikut membantu, dan dengan segera ia menyerahkan cokelat yang sudah terbungkus rapi kepada salah satu pembeli.

"Hai, douzo," katanya.

"Ayo, silahkan! Dibeli yang banyak!" seru Jellal ikut mempromosikan.

* * *

Dagangan Lucy pun laku semua, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Sebelum pulang ia duduk di bangku taman dengan Erza di sebelahnya, dan Jellal di sebelah Erza. Ketiganya menikmati udara segar di bawah pohon tua besar, yang daun-daunnya masih sangat lebat dan hijau. "Arigatou, Erza, Kaichou," Lucy menatap kedua senpainya. "Kalian sudah banyak membantu. Aku jadi tidak enak membuat kalian melakukan pekerjaanku."

Erza pun membalas. "Tidak enak apanya, Lucy? Kita ini kan teman. Aku bersedia membantumu setiap hari, tidak masalah."

"Kau akan menjual apalagi untuk besok, Lucy?" tanya Jellal. Erza langsung menyambar dengan mata berbintang. "Apa kau bisa membuat strawberry cake?"

"Strawberry cake?" Lucy bingung.

"Ah, itu makanan kesukaan Erza," Jellal menjelaskan. "Dia pecinta makanan manis dan anehnya tidak pernah bisa gemuk."

"Sou ka.."

Setelah cukup lama mengobrol dengan Jellal dan Erza, Lucy mohon pamit untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia membungkuk sambil membawa meja lipatnya dengan kedua tangan di depan, tasnya ia kenakan di bahu. Erza dan Jellal melambai ketika adik kelas mereka berbalik dan berjalan keluar taman.

"Dia gadis yang baik," puji Erza.

* * *

"Hueee, Luce! Darimana kau dapat semua uang ini?!"

Natsu yang berada di atap sekolah melihat Lucy sendirian di sana, menghitung uang di dalam dompet birunya. Itulah hasil dagangan Lucy yang belum sempat ia hitung kemarin malam, perkaranya dirinya langsung tidur setelah mengerjakan PR Biologi 100 nomor dari Mavis-sensei.

"Ehehe.. Kemarin aku mencoba menjual makanan, dan berkat bantuan Kaichou dan Erza aku bisa mendapatkan banyak, hehehe.." Lucy menjelaskan sambil melempar senyum. "Hee! Sasuga na Lucy!" Natsu memuji. "Kau akan membuat makanan apalagi kali ini?"

Diam-diam, di balik pintu menuju atap sekolah, terlihat Lisanna yang menguping pembicaraan Natsu dan Lucy. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak senang melihat kedua sahabat masa kecilnya itu tertawa dan bercanda bersama. Lisanna lalu bersandar di tembok, mengumpulkan niat.

_Aku harus cari cara untuk menjauhkan mereka berdua.. Sejak Lucy kembali semuanya berubah.._

* * *

Sebelum pulang sekolah, Lucy pergi ke laboratorium Fisika untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub Sains. Dilihatnya sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul, maklumlah karena klub itu salah satu klub yang paling bergengsi di sekolah ini, makanya anggotanya cukup banyak. Dilihatnya Sting sedang mengobservasi suatu objek, matanya fokus melihat melalui mikroskop.

Sting yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan itu menjauhkan matanya dari lensa okuler, kemudian menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia pun tersenyum. "Lucy..!"

"Kau tidak lupa untuk datang lagi, Eucliffe-san?" tanya Lucy menyindir soal kemarin, sembari berjalan ke arah pria dengan warna rambut yang sama dengannya itu. Sting tertawa kecil. "Tidak akan."

Pandangan Lucy beralih ke mikroskop yang sedang digunakan Sting, melihat melalui lensa okuler dengan perbesaran 10 kali itu. "Kau sedang melihat apa, Eucliffe-san?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Itu preparat sel darah putih, aku sedang mencoba meneliti sel darah," ujar pemuda tersebut.

"Oh.."

"Mungkin kalau aku bisa meneliti mereka, aku bisa membuat dan menyempurnakan obat untuk menyembuhkan berbagai macam penyakit baru di masa depan..."

"Eh?" Lucy menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. "Eucliffe-san?"

Sting balas menatap Lucy heran. Tapi ia segera menunduk menyunggingkan senyuman. "Aku kira Natsu cerita semuanya tentang anggota klub musik klasik, termyata tidak," ujarnya sok elegan. Ia kembali mendongak dan menatap Lucy. "Menjadi dokter adalah cita-citaku."

"Dokter?" Lucy berdiri tegak. "Lalu bagaimana dengan karir musikmu? Bukankah keluargamu pemilik perusahaan alat musik yang sukses?"

"Mungkin Yukino yang akan melanjutkannya. Musik hanya sebagai hobiku."

"Kenapa kau ingin jadi dokter?"

Pandangan Sting berubah sedih. "Lucy, sebaiknya kau tidak tanya hal itu. Aku harus melanjutkan penelitianku dulu."

Sting mendorong Lucy dengan halus ke belakang, kembali duduk dan mengatur lensa objektifnya. Lucy menatap pemuda itu heran, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

* * *

"Natsu."

"Ya?" Hari itu Natsu memang membawa sepeda, namun apes karena ban belakangnya kempes di tengah jalan, jadi ia terpaksa menentengnya sambil berjalan mengantar Lucy ke taman untuk berjualan kue. Padahal Natsu baru saja memasang keranjang, supaya bisa menaruh tasnya dan tas Lucy. Namun nyatanya keranjang itu tetap berguna, karena dapat menaruh kue dagangan Lucy.

"Kenapa Eucliffe-san ingin jadi dokter?"

Mendadak Natsu berhenti. Ia menegakkan leher. "Sting dan Rogue... Sahabat yang diikatkan oleh takdir." Lucy diam dan mendengarkan.

"Kau tahu kan, insiden pesawat jatuh di laut Edolas 12 tahun yang lalu? Rogue kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena insiden itu, dan Sting kehilangan ibunya," Natsu menjelaskan. "Yang lebih parahnya lagi, Nyonya Eucliffe sedang menderita sakit TBC."

"E?!" Lucy terkejut dengan cerita Sting. Ia tak percaya, Sting sudah kehilangan orang tua di umur semuda itu. "Lalu, Yukino..?"

"Aa. Dia masih 3 tahun, dia tidak pernah melihat wajah ibunya kecuali di foto. Sting pun berpikir.. Kalau ia bisa menjadi dokter, anak-anak lain tidak akan mengalami nasib seperti dirinya."

Dalam lubuk hatinya yang lebih dalam, Lucy heran kenapa Natsu bisa tahu semua itu. Bisa dibilang, Natsu rupanya seorang ketua yang peduli pada masalah anggota-anggotanya, seperti seorang kakak pada adiknya. "Darimana kau tahu semuanya?" tanya Lucy akhirnya.

"Ayahku dan ayah Sting cukup dekat, waktu ayahku datang ke pemakaman Nyonya Eucliffe, Tuan Eucliffe menceritakan semuanya pada beliau. Aku tahu karena ayahku yang bercerita ulang."

Kemudian, keduanya kembali berjalan, perjalanan ke tempat tujuan semakin dekat. "Kau tahu kenapa Sting mau bermain piano dan Rogue main harpa?" gunjing Natsu lagi. "Um," Lucy menggeleng.

"Ibunya Sting pandai bermain piano, dan ayahnya Rogue sangat mencintai musik, dia pandai menulis melodi," Natsu menjawab. "Kebetulan, Tuan Cheney menulis melodi khusus untuk dimainkan pada harpa."

"Jadi.. Eucliffe-san bermain piano agar ia bisa mengenang mendiang ibunya, dan Rogue-kun untuk mengenang ayahnya?" Lucy mengklarifikasi.

"Tuan Cheney pergi sebelum memberikan lagu-lagunya pada pemain harpa di luar sana, jadi Rogue memutuskan supaya ia yang memainkan lagu-lagu itu," Natsu menambahkan. "Sting sampai punya banyak kasus namun ayahnya sibuk bekerja, dan sama sekali tidak peduli padanya. Itulah kenapa banyak siswa enggan dekat dengan Sting."

"Tapi.. Sepertinya Rogue-kun tidak begitu."

"Ya.. Dia terlalu diam di sekolah. Kebalikannya."

"Terus, kenapa mereka bisa berubah?"

* * *

_FLASHBACK ON 1_

Sting duduk di lapangan hijau terbuka, dengan muka memar dan darah di sekujur tubuh. Kemeja seragamnya terbuka, jas sekolahnya terobek-robek. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia jalani di hidup ini; ayahnya sama sekali tidak peduli pada keadaannya, sekolahnya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli kalau Sting babak belur seperti ini. "Oi, kau!"

Sting tidak menghiraukan. Alhasil pemuda rambut salmon pink yang memanggilnya itu menghampiri dan duduk di sebelahnya sambil menekuk lutut. "Sting, kau kenapa bonyok begini? Bertengkar lagi?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Sting tidak peduli.

"Heh, ayahmu dan ayahku itu sahabat, otomatis kita juga punya hubungan pertemanan, tahu. Sekali-kali kau ceritalah padaku soal masalahmu itu. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

"Cih," Sting malah membalikkan badan, mencuih. Pemuda yang dipunggunginya tersebut tidak merasa tersinggung.

"Na, Sting.." Pemuda itu menatap langit. "Apa lagi, salmon?"

"Kau bisa bermain piano, kan?" tanyanya. "Aku.. Ingin mendirikan ulang Klub Musik Klasik sekolah, kau mau bergabung?" Tawaran itu membuat pemuda bermarga Eucliffe ini membelalakkan mata.

"Kau bisa mengekspresikan segalanya di sana; emosimu, rasa sedihmu, bahkan rasa senangmu. Dan kau bisa menceritakannya pada anggota yang lain. Jadi kau tidak stress sendirian seperti orang gila."

Sting heran, secara hukum pemuda ini bukan siapa-siapanya, kan? Kenapa dia begitu peduli pada berandalan macam dia? Sting menggigit bibir, tapi tetap saja mukanya kesal. "Jangan coba-coba jadi ibuku."

"Baka, mana ada laki-laki yang mau jadi ibu?"

* * *

_FLASHBACK ON 2_

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam duduk di aula sekolah, disaksikan oleh banyak siswa Fairy International High School. Ia memainkan harpanya di acara ulang tahun Kepala Sekolah yang ke-87, membuat semua orang terpukau.

Setelah acara itu selesai, ia keluar aula dengan tenang, berjalan sambil memegang harpanya. "ROGUE CHENEY!"

Pemuda mata merah itu berhenti berjalan, tapi tidak menoleh. Terlihat Natsu di belakang mengejarnya, dengan syal mengudara. "Hah, hah, hah.." Natsu membungkuk mengambil napas. "Kau Rogue Cheney kan? Yang main harpa tadi?"

"Hmph," Rogue menunduk.

"Kau mau ikut bergabung dengan klub Musik Klasikku?" tanya Natsu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kulihat kau juga kurang bersosialisasi, mungkin kau bisa mulai dari klub ini."

"Aku tidak tertarik," Rogue menatap Natsu datar. "Ayolah, jangan begitu," Natsu malah cengar-cengir. "Kau bisa mengekspresikan segalanya, kalau kau kesal ataupun sedih, mainkan musikmu di sana."

Rogue menutup mata, kembali memalingkan muka. "Kau kenal Sting Eucliffe, kan? Yang satu kelas denganmu itu?" Kata-kata tersebut membuat Rogue terbelalak kaget, dan ia segera menatap putera keluarga Dragneel tersebut. "Sting..?"

"Dia sama denganmu, kan?" Natsu tersenyum. "Kau bisa bertukar cerita dengannya."

* * *

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Mereka pun sampai di taman. Keduanya saling berhadapan setelah Lucy mengatur meja lipatnya.

"Yaah, dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk bergabung," Natsu mengakhiri ceritanya yang sangat panjang dan membuat mulutnya berbusa-busa seperti orang keracunan. "Sting berbaikkan dengan ayahnya atas usulku, lalu Rogue mulai eksis di lingkungan sekolah. Kau lihat kan dia punya banyak fans sekarang?"

Lucy hanya tersenyum pada Natsu, kemudian dengan jahil mengacak rambut pink itu. "Aku senang punya sahabat yang begitu baik sepertimu, Natsu!" serunya. Natsu hanya bisa blushing dan tersenyum. "Lucy.."

"Kukira kau mendirikan klub musik alasannya karena hanya aku saja.."

"HEH?! CHI.. CHIGAU YO! UNTUK APA AKU MENDIRIKAN KLUB UNTUK PEREMPUAN KUTU BUKU?!"

"Wah.. Natsu malu.. Wah.."

"LUCY!"

Sebelum kembali berdagang, Lucy memberikan sebungkus cokelat yang berisi 8 potong pada Natsu. "Ini, hadiah untukmu karena sudah jadi cowok baik."

"Ini buatku semua?" Natsu menatap bungkusan yang dipegangnya.

"Chigau yo, bagi itu juga dengan Wendy dan orang tuamu! Mou..!" Lucy cemberut dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang, menatap Natsu kesal. "Ahaha.. Benar juga.." Natsu tertawa paksa. "Kalau begitu aku pulang, ya. Ganbatte ne, Luce!"

"Um!" Lucy mengangguk. Di kejauhan nampak Lisanna yang duduk sambil memakai kacamata hitam. Setelah Natsu pergi, ia menurunkan kacamatanya sedikit, tatapannya terlihat tajam.

* * *

Malam hari setelah makan, Lucy membuat aneka permen di dapur. Karena besok itu sudah hari Jumat yang berarti hampir menuju akhir pekan, pasti pengunjungnya banyak yang masih anak-anak TK. Ia akan berusaha semampunya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu rumahnya terbuka. Ada seseorang memanggilnya dengan suara lantang. "Lucy!"

Lucy mendongak, kemudian ia melepas celemek dan keluar dari ruang dapurnya. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan ia sangat terkejut. "Lisanna!"

"Hee, jadi ini rumahmu yang baru," Lisanna dengan sembrononya masuk sebelum Lucy mengizinkannya, dan ia melihat-lihat keadaan rumah sederhana tersebut. "Kayaknya lebih bagus yang pertama, Lucy. Yang ini lumayan jelek," kata gadis itu dengan suara imutnya. Lucy menatap nanar. "Lisanna.."

"Lucy, ada tamu, ya?" Layla yang tidur di atas segera bangun menuruni tangga, mengecek Lucy sedang berbicara dengan siapa.

"Ibu!" Lucy kaget. Lisanna kembali bersikap ramah pada ibu Lucy. "Hai, bibi! Hisashiburi!" serunya.

"E-Eh? Lisanna?" Layla menghampiri, dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka. "Ada apa kamu ke mari?"

"Wah.. Bibi masih tetap cantik, ya! Kudengar bibi membuka jasa penjahitan pakaian?" Lisanna memegang tangan wanita single-parent tersebut. "Eh.. I.. Iya," Layla kelihatan kebingungan.

"Bibi kuat juga menghadapi semua ini," Adik Mirajane memiringkan kepala. "Bibi tidak menikah lagi? Memangnya bibi tidak bosan menjadi janda tua beranak satu?"

Lucy tercengang mendengar pertanyaan Lisanna, sampai matanya terbelalak. Namun, ibu yang ditanya hanya menunduk dan tersenyum, lalu melepaskan pegangan tangan Lisanna. "Lisanna.." kata Layla.

"Bibi.. Bibi sangat mencintai ayahnya Lucy, dan bibi sudah berjanji akan setia padanya dalam keadaan sedih dan susah, sehat maupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan." Kemudian, Layla menatap mata gadis di depannya penuh kasih sayang. "Bibi tidak bisa melepaskan mendiang suami bibi begitu saja, bibi masih menyayangi ayah Lucy. Lagipula, Lucy juga sangat menyayangi ayahnya."

"Sou ne.." suara Lisanna kembali imut, cemberut namun ekspresinya datar.

* * *

Setelah itu, Lisanna berjalan keluar rumah Lucy dengan langkah yang lumayan santai. Terlihat pemilik rumah itu mengejarnya dari belakang, mencegatnya untuk pergi dulu. "Lisanna!" panggil Lucy.

"Ya, Lucy?" Lisanna berbalik, seperti biasa menunjukkan keimutannya. Lucy merasa dirinya lemas dan tidak percaya diri. Ia pun menundukkan kepala dengan wajah yang sedih. "Apa.. Apa aku telah membuat suatu kesalahan, sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa memaafkanku?"

"Hmm.. Mari kita lihat," Dipeganglah pipinya dengan satu jari, mulutnya dimajukan dan kepalanya miring menatap langit. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum licik.

_"Natsu."_

Lucy terbelalak mendengar kata Lisanna. "Nat.. su?"

"Ne, ne, Lucy," Gadis di hadapannya tersenyum manis, kedua tangannya ditaruh ke belakang. "Semenjak kau datang ke sekolah sepertinya Natsu berubah. Dia jadi sering menjauhiku karena terlalu peduli padamu."

"Menjauh darimu?"

"Um," Lisanna mengangguk dengan senang. "Jadi sebaiknya kau jaga jarak dengannya. Kau sahabatku juga kan? Kita harus saling berbagi.."

Lucy kembali tertunduk. Lisanna tidak begitu peduli dengan hal itu, buktinya ia langsung mohon pamit dan melambai pada si gadis blonde. "Jaa ne, Lucy." Ia berbalik, membuka pintu gerbang dan berjalan keluar komplek. Setelah ia berjalan cukup jauh, senyum licik miliknya pun keluar dengan segera.

* * *

Sebelum tidur, Lucy menulis surat pada ayahnya. _Ayah.. Apakah menjadi teman Natsu.. Adalah sebuah kesalahan? Love & Lucky,_

_Lucy._

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Lucy duduk di kursinya, pekerjaannya hanya meringkas buku paket Kimia di catatannya. Natsu masuk ke kelas, menarik kursi dan duduk sambil menatap Lucy yang tengah serius. "Ohayou, Luce."

"E-Eh?!" Lucy kaget.

"Luce? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat kaget mendengar ucapanku.."

"Ah, aku nggak apa-apa kok, Natsu," Lucy tersenyum paksa menatap pemuda di sebelahnya itu. "Hanya tadi.. Aku melamun saja.. Ahah.."

Natsu masih menatap sahabatnya itu bingung dan heran. Perasaan Lucy masih baik-baik saja kemarin. "Luce..?" panggilnya lagi. "Kau sakit-"

"A-Aku.. Aku mau ke belakang sebentar ya, jaa." Lucy beranjak dari kursinya. Ia pun menutupi muka dari penglihatan sahabatnya. Natsu berdiri hendak mengejar Lucy, namun ia rasa ia tidak akan bisa. Ia hanya menatap gadis itu pergi nanar.

* * *

Sebelum kelas dimulai, Natsu berada di lantai dasar sekolahnya, membuka loker sepatu hendak mengganti alas kakinya tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia merasa syalnya lepas sendiri, membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

Rupanya Lisanna yang mengambil syal Natsu. "Ohayou, Natsu!"

"Lisanna!" Natsu berbalik. Ia merasa kesal sekarang. "Lisanna, cepat kembalikan syal itu!"

"Hmm.." Gadis bermarga Strauss tersebut menengadah, seolah-olah sedang berpikir. Tak lama setelah itu, ia memandang Natsu dengan senyum imutnya.

"Tidak." Lalu, ia menarik syal itu sekuat tenaga, membuatnya terputus dan hampir terbelah dua.

SRET!

Natsu tercengang amat sangat. Pupilnya mengecil. "LISANNA!" teriaknya histeris.

"Doushite na no, Natsu?" Lisanna memiringkan kepala sambil memasang ekspresi bingung yang dibuat-buat. "Sepertinya Lucy sudah mulai menjauhimu, kan? Kalau begitu syal ini sudah tidak penting bagimu."

"Syalku.. Syalku.." Natsu menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan mata di balik poninya. Tangannya mengepal erat. Ditatapnya Lisanna setelah itu dengan muka yang kesal, menggambarkan amarah yang amat sangat dalam.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SYALKU?!"

"Hanya membuang yang tidak penting," Lisanna tersenyum senang, dan itu jelas dibuat-buat. "Lagipula syal ini jelek, Natsu. Kuno. Kebetulan aku punya syal bagus di rumah, kamu pakai yang itu saja, ya!"

Natsu terdiam. Lagi-lagi ia tertunduk. "Lebih baik aku mengikat ular di leherku daripada memakai syalmu."

"Hee, kau jahat sekali, Natsu!"

Syal kotak-kotak tersebut lepas dari pegangan Lisanna dan terjatuh di lantai. Tanpa melihat, Lisanna langsung menginjak syal itu, dengan sepatu bagian bawahnya yang sudah pasti kotor. Natsu kembali tercengang melihat hal tersebut, napasnya tercekat.

"Kau sama sekali tidak asyik, Natsu! Huh!" seru Lisanna cemberut. Ia meninggalkan syal yang diinjaknya begitu saja, berjalan sambil melipat tangan di dada. Setelah gadis itu pergi, kaki Natsu meregang dan lemas, alhasil pemuda itu jatuh ke lantai. Ia berlutut di hadapan syalnya yang telah rusak.

Kebetulan, Gray dan Juvia yang berada di sisi lain koridor melihat semua kejadian itu, Juvia hanya bisa menutupi mulutnya tanda tak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka Lisanna bisa setega itu.

"Lisanna-san.." Ia kemudian menatap Gray. "Gray-sama, apakah Natsu-san akan baik-baik saja?"

"Entahlah," Gray hanya menunduk tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

* * *

Walaupun syal kotak-kotaknya sudah hampir terobek menjadi dua bagian, rumbai-rumbainya ada yang putus dan benangnya terurai, Natsu tetap memakai benda tersebut di lehernya. Seandaikan syal yang telah kotor tersebut bisa bicara, ia pasti akan menangis dan memohon-mohon minta diobati.

Lucy yang baru kembali dari toilet terlihat murung, ia terus-menerus menunduk daritadi. Tiba-tiba lehernya tegak sehingga membuat kepalanya otomatis terangkat; pupil matanya langsung mengecil melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Kebetulan, keduanya segera bertukar pandang.

"Natsu!" panggil Lucy. Natsu pun mengangkat kepalanya. "Lucy.."

Lucy memberanikan diri mengulurkan tangannya, memegang syal Natsu. "Syalmu.. Ada apa dengan syalmu..?"

Pemuda pemain gitar tersebut awalnya bingung, ia tidak tahu kata-kata macam apa yang harus dikeluarkannya untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Lucy. Seketika itu pula ia memutuskan untuk menunduk. _Lucy, maafkan aku.._

"Gomen, Lucy."

Lucy terkejut mendengar suara Natsu yang begitu parau. Ia tahu ia ingin menjaga jarak dari Natsu sesuai permintaan Lisanna, namun entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Gadis blonde itupun menundukkan wajahnya, matanya tertutup poni. Lucy menggertakkan gigi seolah-olah dia kesal. Kesal atas dirinya sendiri.

"Berikan syal itu padaku!"

Kepala Natsu terangkat begitu mendengar permintaan Lucy yang memaksa. Matanya membulat sangat sempurna. Gadis itu mengulang perkataannya. "Cepat berikan!"

Pemuda tersebut tidak punya pilihan lain, ia pun segera melepas syalnya, melipat benda itu dan menyerahkannya pada Lucy. Lucy yang menerima syal itu menatap benda buatan ibunya sejenak, kemudian dengan sengaja memeluknya erat sambil menutup kedua matanya. Setelah itu Lucy berbalik, berlari mendahului Natsu menuju kelas.

"Aku akan memperbaiki syalmu! Aku janji!"

Natsu kembali dibuat tidak percaya oleh Lucy. Ia tahu yang membuat syalnya itu adalah Layla Heartfilia, tapi apakah seorang Lucy Heartfilia mampu melakukan hal yang serupa? Ia tidak tahu.

* * *

Lucy batal menjual permen-permennya, ia langsung pulang ke rumah sendirian tanpa diantar oleh Natsu ketika jam pulang sekolah tiba. Janji adalag janji, ia takkan melanggar janji pada sahabatnya sendiri. "Tadaima!" seru Lucy membuka pintu rumah, terlihat dirinya mendekap syal kesayangan Natsu.

"Okaeri- E? Lucy?" Layla yang tengah menjahit baju di ruang kerjanya baru sadar yang pulang adalah puterinya. Dari ruang kerjanya tersebut ia melihat Lucy naik ke lantai atas. "Lucy, kau tidak berjualan lagi?" tanyanya. Lucy sudah menghilang dari pandangan, namun suaranya tetap terdengar.

"Um.. Aku ada PR banyak, bu! Harus dikerjakan sekarang!"

Layla merasa puteri sulungnya itu berbohong, maka wanita itu beranjak dari kursi dan tak lupa mematikan mesin jahitnya. Ia meninggalkan ruang kerjanya, menyusul Lucy naik ke atas.

Ternyata, Lucy bukan memasuki kamarnya sendiri melainkan kamar sang ibu untuk mencari peralatan menjahit yang masih menggunakan tangan. Namun, kamar itu tidak diobrak-abriknya, ia hanya membuka lemari pakaiannya. Layla yang membuka pintu kamar perlahan-lahan langsung terkejut. "Lucy?" ujarnya.

Lucy masih terfokus pada almari kecil di dalam lemari baju sang ibu. "Ibu, ibu punya benang putih yang ibu gunakan untuk menjahit syal Natsu waktu itu?" tanya sang anak. Layla sebenarnya heran ditanya begitu, maka ia menjawab sambil bertanya balik.

"Iya. Ada di sekat diatas baju-baju ibu yang digantung di lemari. Memangnya kenapa Lucy?" Lucy segera membuka pintu lemari yang lain, mencari ke tempat yang dikatakan ibunya.

"Ibu menjahitkan syal Natsu dengan tangan, bukan?"

"Aa," Layla menjawab lagi.

Seketika itu juga, Lucy menemukan barang yang dicarinya, di sebuah kotak persegi panjang merah yang mirip kotak perhiasan. Di dalamnya ada benang putih, jarum, gunting, dan berbagai peralatan menjahit yang lain. Lucy tersenyum.

"Lucy, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya ibunya penasaran. "Aku hanya ingin mengulang apa yang ibu lakukan dulu," jawab Lucy menunduk, masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Setelah itu, ia berbalik memandang Layla penuh percaya diri.

"Aku akan menjahit dengan tanganku sendiri!"

"E-Eh? Lucy, tapi kau kan tidak bisa menjahit dengan tanganmu sendi-"

Lucy berlari sambil membawa kotak merah dengan syal Natsu tersebut, ketika ibunya mengatakan hal tersebut. Begitu Lucy hampir dekat ke pintu, Layla langsung bergeser memberinya jalan. Barulah ia sadar syal yang sering dipakai Natsu berada di tangan Lucy.

"Are?" Ia terkejut. "Syalnya Natsu-kun.. Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Layla pun melihat putrinya itu masuk ke kamar sendiri. Lucy duduk di kasurnya, mulai memasukkan benang ke dalam jarum dan bersiap menjahit syal Natsu yang rusak. Belum-belum, Lucy sudah menjerit kesakitan karena jarinya tertusuk jarum. Tetapi Lucy cukup kuat dengan cobaan seperti itu, ia pun menghisap darahnya dengan mulut.

Layla berbalik badan. _Jude.. Kumohon lindungilah putri kita.._

* * *

Mulai dari hari Jumat itu, Lucy bergadang semalaman dan tidak tidur, tekadnya yang kuat untuk memperbaiki syal sang sahabat sudah terlalu dalam dan ia tak bisa membendungnya lagi. Berulang kali ia menahan sakit karena tertusuk jarum yang tajam, tapi ia berusaha tabah.

Lucy juga rela melewatkan sarapan; lebih tepatnya ia hanya mau makan satu sendok dan segelas air. Sabtu pagi itu ia putuskan untuk menjual permen-permennya sambil menjahit syal tersebut. Sementara menunggu pembeli datang, Lucy dengan tekun memperbaiki syal Natsu.

Dagangan Lucy hari ini cukup laku, sore hari setelah selesai berdagang, Lucy menggunakannya untuk membeli benang putih yang habis. Kemudian, setelah mendapatkannya, Lucy berjalan pulang membawa sisa permen, meja lipat, dan syal Natsu serta peralatan menjahitnya.

Luka-luka Lucy semakin bertambah, namun ia tidak menghiraukan hal itu sama sekali. Terlihat luka baru yang membuka, dan luka-luka lama yang kembali tertusuk oleh jarum. Malam minggu itu ia habiskan di meja belajarnya untuk menjahit dan menjahit. Sampai ia melewatkan makan malamnya.

"Lucy! Waktunya makan malam!" panggil ibunya dari bawah. Samar-samar Lucy mendengar suara Layla, ia pun membalas. "Ah, iya! Tunggu sebentar, bu!" Lucy kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, ia hampir selesai menyatukan syal yang hampir terbelah itu.

Hari Minggu pun datang, Layla yang mengunjungi makam mendiang suaminya sendirian mengelus batu nisan bertuliskan 'Jude Heartfilia' beserta tahun lahir dan tahun kematiannya, seusai menabur bunga.

"Gomen ne, Jude," Layla berkata. "Lucy tidak bisa bercerita apa-apa padamu akhir-akhir ini.." Kemudian janda itu menatap langit biru yang luas, dimana semua orang di dunia pastilah melihatnya.

_Tapi aku yakin, dia bercerita melalui hati kecilnya.._

* * *

Lisanna mengunjungi rumah Lucy lagi kali itu, entah tujuannya apa. Seperti biasa ia langsung menyelonong masuk rumah orang tanpa izin.

"Lucy! Lucy!" panggilnya. Lucy yang mendengar teriakan tersebut turun tangga, jari-jarinya yang terluka sama sekali belum ia beri obat merah ataupun dilapisi plester. Ia menyambut sahabatnya itu.

"Lisanna.." sahutnya dengan nada tak percaya. "Kau sedang apa sih? Kok rumahmu kelihatan seperti rumah hantu, tidak ada orangnya?" tanya Lisanna bermuka innocent.

Lucy menyembunyikan kedua tangan di belakang, tidak ingin Lisanna melihat luka-lukanya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membuat suatu jawaban masuk akal. "Um.. Itu.." Ia berusaha tersenyum ramah.

"Kau pasti sedang mengerjakan syalnya Natsu," Lisanna duluan tahu. "Sini aku mau lihat!"

"Tunggu dulu!"

Akhirnya, Lucy terpaksa menahan sakit dari tangannya karena menggenggam tangan Lisanna. Tapi lagi-lagi Lisanna sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu. "Lucy?" Ia menatap Lucy datar.

"Syal itu sangat berharga untuk Natsu..." Kemudian, Lucy menatap Lisanna dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku tidak akan memperlihatkannya kepadamu, setelah apa yang kau lakukan membuat Natsu sedih!"

Lisanna tercengang. "Berhenti membuat Natsu sedih, sebagai sahabat seharusnya kita saling menyenangkan hati teman kita, bukan?" Lucy memperjelas.

"Jangan ceramahi aku."

"Eh?" Lucy terlonjak melihat ekspresi datar Lisanna. Gadis berambut silver tersebut melepas genggaman Lucy dengan paksa, setelah itu berjalan pergi keluar rumah. Lucy menunduk, lalu kembali ke atas untuk kembali menjahit.

* * *

Hari Senin siang, Natsu tidur di sofa kesayangannya di ruang musik, menggunakan kedua telapak tangan sebagai bantal. Ia sudah malas berkutat dengan si Guru Petir yang menyebalkan itu; sudah memberi soal susah menghina murid pula. Ia tidur sampai jam pulang.

Gitarnya berada di atas perutnya, tanda bahwa sebelum tidur ia telah memainkan musik terlebih dahulu. Seketika itulah pintu ruang musik tergeser, dan Sting-lah orang yang membukanya. "Hah, sampai kapan kau mau tidur di situ?"

"Hah?" Natsu membuka mata dengan malas, setengah hati menyahut pertanyaan Sting. Bola matanya saja yang bergerak menatap pemuda blonde beranting-anting satu itu.

"Kau tampak aneh tanpa syalmu, buchou," Sting tersenyum licik. Natsu kembali menutup mata dan tidak menghiraukan putra keluarga Eucliffe tersebut. "Urusai," ucapnya berdecak.

"Baiklah, terserah kau.."

Sting pun menutup pintu ruang musik.

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sting sudah pergi, Natsu menarik kedua kelopak matanya ke atas, memperlihatkan mata onyx-nya. Ia berpikir tentang Lucy, yang tidak dilihatnya seharian ini. Lucy tidak masuk sekolah untuk pertama kalinya.

_Luce..._

* * *

Si pemuda berambut salmon tersebut melangkah dan menapaki koridor sekolah, sudah waktunya jam pulang. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu muncul di depan matanya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah syal kotak-kotak putihnya. Sekarang syal tersebut sudah kembali normal, persis seperti baru terlahir kembali.

"Ini syalmu."

Natsu mendongak, tiba-tiba sudah ada Lucy memakai seragam Fairy International di depannya. Ialah yang menyerahkan syal itu dengan kedua tangannya, menunjukkan senyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Sudah kuperbaiki," katanya lagi.

"Lucy.. Kau tidak sakit?" Natsu bertanya. "Kukira Mavis-sensei bilang tadi pagi..."

"Ah, itu hanya sebagai alasan," Lucy terkikik. "Syalmu belum selesai kuperbaiki jadi aku terpaksa bolos. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya!"

Natsu pun menerima syal itu, seketika itu juga ia menyunggingkan senyum kebahagiaan. "Arigatou, Lu-" Tiba-tiba, matanya mengarah pada jari-jari tangan Lucy yang penuh bekas luka, hampir di seluruh bagiannya begitu ia mengangkat syal kesayangannya dari tangan si sahabat.

Lucy baru akan menurunkan tangannya tersebut, namun keburu pemuda itu mencengkeram kedua tangan Lucy lebih dulu. Pertanyaan terlontar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Luce, ini apa?!" Suara Natsu terdengar panik. "Tanganmu kenapa begini?!"

"Ah.. Tidak apa-apa kok, Natsu, ini cuma luka kecil," Lucy tertawa kecil, seolah-olah ia sedang mengganggap luka-luka itu masalah sepele.

"Jangan bohong, Luce! Kau benar-benar sakit, kau tidak bolos! Dengan luka begini parahnya bagaimana kau mau menulis?!"

Mendengar ucapan Natsu, Lucy pun menunduk dengan ekspresi mirip orang terharu, tapi dirinya tidak terharu. Matanya berkaca-kaca, entah kelenjar air matanya akan pecah sebentar lagi atau sekedar berlinang saja. Tetapi senyumnya sama sekali tak pudar.

Natsu tahu bibir Lucy kelu. Gadis itu pasti berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Ini semua karena dia, kalau saja ia lebih menjaga syal kesayangannya tersebut ini semua pasti tidak akan terjadi. Genggamannya pada tangan Lucy yang terluka melemah, lalu lama-lama lepas. Bersamaan saat tangannya kembali berada di sebelah tubuh, Natsu berkata. "Gomen. Aku bukan sahabat yang baik."

Kepala pemuda itu tertunduk, rasa penyesalan memupuk di dadanya. Poninya dikibaskan untuk menutupi kedua matanya. "Secara tidak langsung akulah yang melukaimu. Gomen na, Lucy."

Lucy melihat Natsu dan tersenyum. "Um," Ia menggeleng. "Ini bukan salahmu, Natsu."

Refleks, Natsu memeluk Lucy, membenamkan wajahnya di sana. Ia tidak ingin Lucy melihat wajahnya yang lemah begini.

* * *

Akhirnya, Natsu pulang meninggalkan Lucy, karena gadis itu hendak mengumpulkan PR-PR-nya di ruang guru.

Sebelum menaiki sepedanya, Natsu melambai pada Lucy, ia sudah memakai syal kotak-kotaknya kembali. Cengiran khasnya ia sampaikan kepada sang sahabat. Lucy mengantar Natsu, balas melambai dan tersenyum. Barulah setelah itu, pemuda tersebut menaiki sepedanya, mengayuh keluar sekolah menuju rumah.

"Sepertinya hubungan kau dan Natsu memang tidak bisa dipisahkan."

Pandangan Lucy yang sejak tadi melihat ke arah Natsu pun berubah, ketika mendengar sebuah suara datang. Ia menoleh, dan melihat Ultear berada di sebelahnya. Waki ketua OSIS tersebut memiringkan badan, arah pandangannya sama dengan arah pandang Lucy.

"Rogue juga dulu seperti itu, dia begitu peduli padaku," Ultear kembali berceloteh, kemudian menundukkan kepala menyunggingkan senyum. "Sampai aku mengkhianati kepercayaannya."

"E?"

Ultear menatap Lucy. "Kau tahu, kenapa Rogue membohongi seisi sekolah soal ia sudah pacaran denganmu?" Lucy menggeleng. "Karena itu untuk menyingkirkanku yang masih sering membuat kontak dengannya," Ultear langsung memberi jawaban. "Menyingkir.. kanmu?" Si gadis blonde mengulang kata.

"Aku mantan pacar Rogue Cheney, Ultear Milkovich."

Tercenganglah Lucy mendengar perkataan wakil ketua OSIS tersebut. Ia tidak salah dengar. Ultear memang mengatakan bahwa ia mantan pacar Rogue tadi; dialah yang pernah menjadi nomor satu di hati pemuda itu. Jadi, Rogue sudah punya pacar sebelumnya.

"Mantan.. pacar?"

Lucy bertukar pandang dengan Ultear.

* * *

_**Nah, itu dia untuk chappy ke-7nya :)) Semoga kalian tetap suka dan membaca fic ini~ Oh ya, di chappy selanjutnya Henny janji bakal munculin Loki karna ada yg request ^^ Ehehe makasih ya usulnya.. Henny janji di chapter selanjutnya akan lebih baik!  
**_

_**Jaa ne, minna! Matta aeru!**_

_**~jsslucy91**_


	11. -8- Present and Past

**_SURPRISE! OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU BUAT SAHABATNYA AUTHOR TERKECE #plak PANDU-NYAN! NYAA~ FF part ini Henny persembahkan untuk Pandu-nyan ehehe.. Yang lain ngucapin juga yah *promosi mode on ._.* Oke, omataseshimashita! Henny langsung bales review kalian" semua yaa~  
_**

**_ahaurats-FT : Huee arigatou X3 Iya aku juga udah nonton kok~ Ini udah update!_**

**_Chiaki Heartfilia : Hiyaa! Ntar Henny suruh Lucy kirim pake West Union yah (?) Sekalian foto tangannya yg terluka #udahwoy_**

**_Panduprtma700 : NAH INI DIA YANG LAGI ULTAH OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU! *udah Henny ._.* Nih chapter khusus buat Pandu-nyan, nggantiin kue tartnya jadi dinikmati yaa~ #plak_**

**_Hana Hii-chan : Weh dozo yoroshiku Hana-san :DD Uaahh arigatou gozaimasu! Aku nggak nyangka bakal dipikirin tiap malem X3 Ini udh diupdate review lagi yaa!_**

**_Guest : Aye!_**

**_Nnatsuki : Uaahh boleh, buat Nnatsuki-san manggil saya apapun boleh *brarti yg jelek boleh gitu? ._.* YAK! SILAHKAN BUNUH LISANNA SETELAH FIC INI SELESAI! #weh Arigatou juga, ini udh update, mohon review lagi! Pertanyaan Nnatsuki-san mungkin terjawab di chappy ini ^^_**

**_RyuKazekawa : Ahahah.. Arigatou yo~ CHAP 8 UPDATED! Review lagi yaa~_**

**_nabilakhn : Iya tabokin aja Lisanna sampe puas, FREE loh! *mang KakaoTalk ._.* Arigatou, review lagi ya untuk chappy ini X3_**

**_wendy love 26 : Sipp! Ini udh update, mohon review lagi :D_**

**_KhadafiClaluFunky : Ahaha daijoubu desu :) Aye sir! Ini udah update kok ;)_**

**_Nara-san : Ahaha..~ Sini Henny bantuin bawa alat"nya, Henny juga mau gerilya lawan Lisanna (?) Ini udah update, review lagi yaa!_**

**_Winha Heartfilia : Aye! Arigatou gozaimashita!_**

**_chayesung : Ehehe.. Baguslah jadi suka NaLu ;) Ini udah diupdate!_**

**_otaku150401 : Omatase! Ini udah update kok, maaf menunggu ^^"_**

**_Alright, udah semua kan? Let's begin the story NOW!_**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Friendship, Music, School, Romance**

**Pairing : Natsu x Lucy (NaLu)**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Lucy Heartfilia dipindahkan ke sekolah bergengsi Fairy International High School, yang sembarang orang tidak bisa masuk. Di sinilah ia bertemu kembali dengan sahabat masa kecilnya, Natsu Dragneel, anggota Klub Musik Klasik sekolah dimana member-membernya adalah orang-orang terkenal dan terpandang satu sekolah. Apa yang akan dilakukan Lucy ketika tiga orang dari anggota klub tersebut sama-sama menambatkan hatinya pada dirinya?**

* * *

Tak ada satupun dari Lucy atau Ultear bergerak dari tempatnya. Lucy masih merenungkan perkataan Ultear barusan yang menyatakan bahwa ia mantan pacar Rogue. Padahal menurut Lucy, Ultear dan Rogue adalah pasangan yang serasi, kenapa keduanya memutuskan untuk berpisah?

"Kenapa.. Kau berpisah dari Rogue-kun?" tanya Lucy.

Ulter menundukkan kepala dengan sombong, seakan-akan ia baru sampai di puncak Everest dalam waktu beberapa menit saja. "Aku hanya mengkhianatinya, itu saja." Setelah menelontarkan kata-kata yang dianggapnya sebagai jawaban, ia berbalik badan. Lucy melangkah panjang, dan langsung menggenggam tangan si wakil Ketua OSIS.

"Tunggu- Ekh!" Lagi-lagi Lucy merasakan sakit di tangannya.

"Kau menjahit syal Natsu agar kembali seperti baru kan?" Ultear ternyata tahu masalah apa yang dihadapi Lucy, gadis yang ia tatap sekarang. "Sebaiknya kau obati dulu lukamu sebelum kau memikirkan luka orang lain."

"Ultear-san.." panggil Lucy sambil melepas tangan Ultear. "Benarkah kau mengkhianati Rogue-kun, dan mengatakannya semudah itu?"

"Sudahlah, itu bukan urusanmu. Aku hanya sekedar bercerita." Ultear benar-benar berbalik, meninggalkan Lucy.

Di koridor yang sepi itu, diam-diam di pipi Ultear mengalir air mata, bibir bawahnya digigit. _Rogue.. Andai saja kau bisa seperti dulu, seperti Natsu.. Aku merindukan sikapmu yang dulu, Rogue.._

* * *

Di meja Mavis-sensei, Lucy menaruh buku PR-nya. Mavis-sensei yang lebih pantas menjadi guru anak TK ketimbang guru remaja SMA itu kaget mengetahui tangan-tangan Lucy yang penuh dengan luka. "Kau tidak berbohong, Heartfilia-san, kau memang sakit," katanya menatap sang siswi. "Sebaiknya kau cepat obati lukamu itu, ya. Supaya kau bisa segera menulis lagi."

"Hai," Lucy mengangguk. Mavis-sensei kemudian memeriksa pekerjaan Lucy. "Hmm.. Sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah dari tulisanmu," kata beliau. "Kapan kau mengerjakan PR ini?"

"Sebelum.. Aku mendapat luka ini, sensei," jawab Lucy jujur. "Sou ka.. Sasuga na, Heartfilia-san!" Lucy menjadi lega mendengar suara kanak-kanak guru biologinya yang sangat ramah tersebut.

* * *

Seusai mengumpulkan tugas-tugasnya, Lucy berjalan pulang ke rumah, dan ia masih memikirkan kata-kata Ultear tadi. Apa yang membuat hubungannya dengan Rogue menjadi separah itu, sampai-sampai Rogue tidak tahan melihat wajah Ultear dan ingin menyingkirkannya? _Apa.. Rogue-kun benar-benar setega itu? _gumamnya dalam hati.

Lucy dikejutkan dengan sebuah kotak P3K yang tiba-tiba berada di depan pintu gerbang, di saat ia telah sampai di tempat berlindung dari panas dan hujan tersebut. Ia mengangkat kotak tersebut hati-hati, ia dipenuhi rasa heran dan bingung.

"Dari siapa ya?" tanyanya.

Gadis blonde tersebut membuka kotak P3K yang warnanya putih dengan gambar palang merah di atasnya, dan menemukan sebuah surat. Kertas itu bertuliskan huruf-huruf yang hampir tidak bisa dibaca.

_Cepat sembuh ya, Luce! Sahabatmu yang paling keren sedunia, Natsu Dragneel!_

Lucy dengan segera menyunggingkan senyum. _Dasar bodoh, apanya yang sahabat paling keren? Baru ia bilang ia bukan sahabat yang baik, sekarang sudah pamer lagi? Mou!_ Ia malah menunduk, dan mengumpat jahil tentang Natsu.

Tetapi, yang namanya kesenangan memang hanya sementara di dunia ini. Seseorang mengulurkan tangannya, merebut kotak P3K itu dari tangan Lucy. "Hee, kebetulan! Aku sedang mencari ini!"

Lucy terkejut. "Lisanna!"

"Kebetulan, aku juga sedang terluka," Lisanna menatap Lucy dengan muka polosnya. Ia lalu memperlihatkan kepada gadis itu siku-siku kanannya yang nampak tergores dan mengeluarkan darah. "Lihat kan?"

Lucy yang menatapnya kemudian menunduk sedih, sementara Lisanna terus berceloteh. "Natsu pasti mengirimkannya untukku, hah.. Dia itu memang sering salah alamat! Maaf ya, Lucy, jadi merepotkan."

Lisanna mengambil kertas yang ditaruh dalam kotak tersebut, dan tanpa diduga ia langsung merobek-robeknya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Lucy terbelalak melihatnya, sampai kertas-kertas itu jatuh ke tanah bagaikan pasir yang ditinggalkan di padang gurun.

"Lucy, kau tidak begitu memerlukannya, kan?" Lisanna bertanya dengan nada lembut, berbeda jauh dari maksudnya. Si gadis blonde yang masih kelihatan shock tersebut menggeleng sembari menunduk. "Um. Kau saja yang memakainya. Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku."

"Arigatou!" seru gadis yang kecentilannya tingkat dewa itu dengan suara senang. Ia pun berbalik, berjalan senang meninggalkan Lucy.

Setelah keluar dari kompleknya, Lisanna tersenyum licik, dan segera menghapus 'luka'-nya yang hanya terbuat dari cat air dengan tisu basah di saku roknya. Lalu, ia menaruh kotak P3K tersebut di tempat sampah terdekat.

Lucy masih terdiam di tempatnya, namun perlahan-lahan ia jatuh dan terduduk di tanah. Ia memunguti robekan-robekan kertas yang merupakan surat dari Natsu untuk dirinya, lalu menggenggamnya erat dan menempelkan kedua tangan yang mengepal di dada.

_Daijoubu yo, Lucy.. _Ia menyemangati diri. _Demi Natsu, aku akan bertahan! _Lucy merasakan sakit di tangannya, tetapi ia hanya merapatkan gigi untuk menahan semuanya. _Luka-luka ini sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya!_

* * *

Di tempat lain, nampak Erza dan Jellal yang memakai baju-baju keren nan modis. Pertama Erza melakukan photoshoot menggunakan gaun merah, kemudian celana jeans dengan kaos casual yang terbaru. Kemudian Jellal dengan kaos simplenya, menggantungkan jaket hitam di balik punggung. Setelah itu keduanya memakai jam yang sama, memakai kacamata dan pakaian casual lain. Hari itu mereka diminta untuk mempromosikan pakaian musim panas hasil karya designer muda Jenny Realight. Kebetulan sang designer berada di sana dan melihat photoshootnya. "Kerja bagus, kerja bagus semua!" serunya duduk di dekat editor, bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum pada kedua pasangan tersebut.

Di ujung ruangan, nampak Juvia dan Gray yang ikut menyaksikan pemotretan tersebut. Gray hanya bisa bersandar pada tembok dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, sedangkan sang siswi baru yang memujanya duduk dengan mata berbintang menatap Erza dan Jellal. "Uaahh! Sugoii da ne, Erza-san, Kaichou! Juvia tidak percaya Juvia diundang kemari secara langsung oleh Erza-san, Juvia tersanjung!" serunya histeris.

"Hah, ya ampun," Gray menundukkan kepala dan mendesah bosan. Juvia langsung berbalik menatapnya dengan mata berbintang pula. "DAN TERLEBIH LAGI GRAY-SAMA SANGAT BAIK KARENA MAU PERGI DENGAN JUVIA! AAH GRAY-SAMA SUNGGUH KEREN!" seru perempuan itu. "AKU DIPAKSA!" Tiga sudut siku-siku muncul di kepala Gray saat memarahi Juvia.

* * *

_FLASHBACK ON_

"Eh? Kau tidak masuk sekolah? Kenapa?" Pagi ini Gray mendapat telpon dari Lucy, baru saja setelah ia keluar dari toilet. "Dan kenapa kau harus bilang padaku?"

"Uh, aku mencoba menelepon Natsu tapi ponselnya tidak aktif," Lucy yang berada di rumah sambil menjahit menjawab pertanyaan pemuda hentai itu lewat ponselnya yang ada di atas meja, mengaktifkan _loud speaker_-nya. _"Tolong ya, Gray! Kau kan temanku juga!"_

"Hah," Gray yang mendengar suara Lucy memohon langsung mendesah. "Ada apa dengan Levy, bukannya dia sekelas denganmu?"

"_Sudah tidak usah banyak tanya! Oh ya, hari ini aku harusnya pergi dengan Juvia ke pemotretan Erza dan Jellal-kaichou, bilang padanya aku tidak bisa juga ya? Sekalian, kau saja yang temani dia berangkat."_

"HAH?! APA-APAAN KAU LUCY?!" Gray menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, menaruh benda tersebut di depan mulutnya kemudian berteriak kencang. Tak lupa juga tiga sudut siku-siku berwarna merah mendampinginya agar suasana lebih terasa. _"Ayolah, Gray.. Juvia itu perempuan loh.. Bahaya kalau dia diusili orang saat pergi sendirian," _ujar Lucy di telepon Gray lagi, seusai pemuda tersebut meletakkan ponsel birunya di dekat telinga lagi. _"Kau mau kan? Please~"_

* * *

_FLASHBACK OFF_

"Jadi, aku sama sekali tidak berniat menemanimu, mengerti?!" Gray sweat drop setelah menceritakan semuanya pada Juvia. Namun aneh, ia tidak mendengar tanggapan apapun dari Juvia. "Juvia.. HEE?!"

Gadis itu sudah men-death glare-nya duluan, matanya terlihat mengerikan dan gigi-giginya berjejer rapi tanpa ada satupun yang menyeleweng dari barisan. "Gray-sama.. Teganya kau mengkhianati Juvia dengan sahabat Juvia sendiri.." ucapnya mengerikan. "Untuk apa kau teleponan dengan Lucy..." Sudut siku-siku Gray muncul lagi. "AKU BAHKAN TIDAK PACARAN DENGANMU!"

"Oi!" Keduanya berhenti bertengkar dan menoleh ke arah Jellal, yang sudah kembali berpakaian dengan seragam sekolahnya bersama Erza. Pemotretan telah selesai, waktunya bagi mereka untuk pulang. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang hari ini," ujar sang Ketua OSIS menyunggingkan senyum. "Ayo, kita pulang bersama," Erza menawarkan.

Keempat siswa-siswi Fairy International tersebut berjalan keluar studio, namun cuaca kali itu bisa dibilang kurang bersahabat. Awan menggumpal menutupi sang surya dan langit kelabu menaungi mereka. Terdengar suara petir yang cukup keras tak lama kemudian, memberitahu mereka bahwa hujan besarlah yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Baiklah, kita berpisah di sini," Gray menghadap Jellal dan Erza ketika sampai di zebra cross. Juvia menatap pujaan hatinya itu. "Hati-hati di jalan, Gray," Jellal menasehati.

"_Sure_."

Gray berbalik, dan mulai meninggalkan teman-temannya sambil menyeberangi zebra cross dengan santai. Juvia pun langsung mengejarnya, tidak ingin ditinggal Gray bersama kedua pasangan yang sama-sama model dan menduduki jabatan ketua itu. "Gray-sama, tunggu Juvia!"

Akhirnya, perempuan itu berhasil menyamai langkahnya dengan Gray. Tetapi seperti biasa, Gray nampaknya tidak senang. Buktinya ia langsung marah ketika tahu Juvia ada di sampingnya.

"Kkh, kau! Untuk apa kau mengikutiku, hah?!" bentaknya.

"Rumah Juvia lewat arah sini juga jadi Juvia bisa pulang bersama Gray-sama!" Juvia berseru senang, tidak peduli pada nada bicara Gray yang pedas. "Aah, Gray-sama baik sekali mau mengantar Juvia sampai ke rumah!"

"SIAPA YANG BILANG BEGITU?!"

Jellal bersama Erza hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keduanya. Tiba-tiba setitik air hujan menetes di seragam si pemuda bertato itu, membuatnya menengadah ke atas. Rupanya langit kelabu sudah mulai menangis, lama-lama semakin lebat dan keras menyentuh tanah. "Hujan," kata Erza. "Sebaiknya kita segera mencari tempat berteduh," timpal Jellal.

Erza hendak berjalan, namun Jellal memegang pundak perempuan tersebut, mencegahnya pergi. Erza menatap sang Ketua OSIS yang berkata padanya: "Tunggu sebentar."

Jellal melepas jas seragamnya yang berwarna biru, lalu menebarkannya di atas kepala Erza dan kepalanya. Itung-itung sebagai payung sederhana. Ia memegang kedua ujung jaketnya, sehingga Erza tinggal berteduh.

"Ayo," Jellal mengajak pacarnya pergi.

Bersama mereka melangkah di tengah hujan, bagian bawah celana dan sepatu Jellal memang basah. Namun ia tidak peduli, selama Erza tidak basah maka itu tidak apa-apa. Hujannya cukup deras, jadi tidak mungkin mereka tidak basah. Air-air yang jatuh ke tanah menciprati seragam keduanya, jaket Jellal juga lama-kelamaan penuh air.

Akhirnya, keduanya sampai di sebuah halte bus. Jellal menyingkirkan jas seragamnya dari kepalanya dan kepala Erza, sementara perempuan berambut merah scarlet tersebut menepuk-nepuk bahu dan roknya, mencoba mengurangi air yang berada di pakaiannya tersebut.

Selesai melipat jaketnya yang basah, Jellal menatap Erza. "Kau tidak duduk?" tanyanya. "Um," Erza menggeleng. "Aku lebih baik berdiri bersamamu."

Jellal hanya bisa tersenyum. Seketika itu juga, petir pun menyambar.

DUARR!

Erza yang ketakutan menutup telinga, tetapi Jellal yang bagaikan ksatria abad pertengahan tersebut langsung menarik Erza masuk dalam dekapannya yang erat, melindunginya dari segala bahaya. Jellal menutup matanya tenang.

"Jellal.." panggil Erza.

"Tak apa, aku akan melindungimu," kata Jellal romantis sambil tetap memeluk perempuan itu.

DUARR!

Petir kembali menyambar, pelukan Jellal pun semakin erat, menguatkan Erza yang semakin takut. Setelah memastikan bahwa petir sudah selesai menyambar, Jellal melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap Erza yang masih menutup mata ketakutan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Meski ia melepas dekapan, ia tetap memegang kedua bahu Erza.

Erza tidak menjawab, rupanya ia masih trauma. Entah kenapa Jellal merasa bahwa muka sang gadis yang seperti ini dan pada saat ini terlihat lucu. Diam-diam pipinya bersemburat merah, tersenyum.

Lama kemudian, gadis itu pun membuka matanya perlahan, mulai dari mata kanannya. Ia pun langsung memasang ekspresi bingung dengan kedua mata terbuka, melihat muka Jellal yang berwarna merah. "Mukamu kenapa begitu?"

"EH!?" Jellal kaget sendiri, kepalanya sedikit terangkat dan sekarang mukanya benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus. Pemuda itu memalingkan kepalanga segera. "I-Iie! Tidak apa-apa!"

Erza mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, setelah itu ia tertawa kecil melihat pacarnya. "Hihihi.. Kau lucu, Jellal," Ia menutupi mulut dengan kepalan tangan. "Hihihi.." Mau tidak mau Jellal pun tersenyum. Berkatnya, Erza melupakan rasa takutnya terhadap petir. Ia pun mendongakkan kepala menatap tetesan air mata yang jatuh dari langit, begitu juga Erza yang telah menyelesaikan tawanya. Meski cuaca tidak bersahabat, mereka tetap bahagia.

* * *

Esok pagi, Lucy terlihat berada koridor sekolah, berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang menabraknya dengan sengaja, membuat Lucy membentur tembok dengan keras. "Ouch!" Lucy menjerit. Natsu yang kebetulan ada di koridor juga dan sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya melihat Lucy.

"Luce!" Pemuda itu segera menghampiri Lucy yang jatuh, berada di hadapannya dan berlutut satu kaki untuk menyamakan tingginya.

"Luce- Eh?!"

Natsu melihat jari-jari Lucy yang masih menampakkan lecet dan luka darah, luka-lukanya belum ditutup dan diobati sama sekali. Padahal kemarin ia sudah memberi Lucy obat di depan rumah.

"Luce.. Jari-jarimu kenapa belum diobati?!" Natsu langsung panik. "Kau bisa terkena infeksi, bisa parah, Luce! Kau seharusnya tidak menyepelekan hal ini!"

Gadis blonde itu terdiam. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu ingat tujuannya menghampiri sang sahabat, dan Natsu mendongak melihat ke belakang Lucy. Di sana Lisanna berjalan santai. "Tch!" Ia mencuih.

"Daijoubu yo, Natsu."

"Luce?" Natsu menatap Lucy khawatir. Lucy memegang bahunya yang terbentur cukup keras tadi. Ia perlahan-lahan berdiri, Natsu pun mengikuti. Gadis itu melempar senyum pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa," Lucy meyakinkan.

* * *

Setelah sampai di kelas, Lucy duduk di kursinya, begitu juga Natsu. Ia menatal sahabatnya itu khawatir. "Lucy.."

"Daijoubu yo, Natsu, kau tidak perlu berlebihan khawatirnya," Lucy melempar senyum.

Kelas pun dimulai dengan pelajaran dari Bixlow-sensei, Sejarah. Sensei dengan baik menjelaskan soal materi pada hari itu, para siswa pun dengan seksama mendengarkan. Termasuk Natsu, ia tidak merasa ingin tidur kali itu. Setelah itu, Lucy disuruh Bixlow-sensei untuk maju ke depan dan menulis soal latihan. Lucy maju, siap melaksanakan perintah. Ia mengambil kapur dan buku sensei, mulai menulis. Tetapi belum apa-apa, bahkan baru satu garis saja, Lucy menjerit. Namun ia tahan agar tidak menimbulkan kebisingan. Natsu prihatin. _Lucy.._

Seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi, Lucy terus menulis walaupun hasilnya tulisannya nampak sangat tegang. Ia berusaha membuang dan tidak mempedulikan rasa sakitnya, menulis kata demi kata dengan kapur putih. Natsu semakin tidak tega melihatnya, ia sampai menulis dengan rajin untuk membantu Lucy. Karena kalau ia menulis dengan lambat, sama saja ia menghina pekerjaan Lucy.

Akhirnya, Lucy selesai menulis di depan, dan ia bisa kembali ke kursinya. Tetapi, masalah lain harus ia pikirkan, yaitu saatnya menulis soal di buku tulisnya sendiri. Natsu yang menatap Lucy berharap. _Luce, kumohon jangan lakukan itu.._

Tapi kalimat harapan tersebut tidak terwujud, buktinya Lucy tetap mengambil pulpen pink kesayangannya dan mulai menyentuhkan ujung pulpen dengan lembaran kertas. Lucy terlihat tegang menulis kata demi kata, gigi-giginya ia rapatkan untuk menahan rasa sakit. Natsu tidak tahan lagi, dan mumpung Bixlow-sensei sedang ke toilet dan siswa lain sibuk sendiri, ia berteriak.

"SUDAH CUKUP, LUCE!" Mata Lucy membulat sempurna, kepala tegak. Ia menatap sahabat di sebelahnya. "Natsu.."

"Biarkan aku yang menulisnya," kata Natsu tegas. "Tapi.." Lucy tidak yakin.

Maka, Natsu mengambil buku Lucy dan menaruhnya di mejanya, ia mulai menulis soal sejarah di buku Lucy. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan mata yang berada di balik poni, ekspresinya menandakan tekad yang kuat. "Aku akan menulis untukmu sampai tanganmu sembuh, Luce!" seru pemuda berambut salmon tersebut dengan niat penuh. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk menandakan bahwa ia serius. "Aku akan melakukannya untukmu!"

Lucy merasa matanya berkaca-kaca melihat tingkah laku Natsu. Tapi, senyuman segera terukir di wajahnya yang manis itu. _Natsu.._

* * *

Di jam pergantian kelas, Natsu menemani Lucy untuk mengambil miniatur bangun ruang di perpustakaan. Mereka berpapasan dengan Sting yang baru saja kembali dari toilet. Mata pemuda blonde tersebut terbelalak ketika melihat tangan Lucy yang penuh warna merah. Ia langsung menggenggam tangan gadis itu begitu ia berada di hadapannya. "Lucy! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" tanya Sting tak kalah panik.

"Eucliffe-san!" Lucy kaget. "Ini harus segera diobati, kalau tidak bisa bertambah parah! Kau harus segera kuobati, ayo!" Sting menarik pergelangan tangan Lucy, hendak membawanya ke ruang UKS. Namun sebelum ia membawa Lucy sejejak langkah pun, Natsu keburu mencegat.

"Tunggu!" Sting berbalik ke belakang dengan ekspresi kesal, mungkin karena seseorang akan mengganggu momen berduanya dengan Lucy. Dan ya, Natsu menatap Sting tajam. "Aku akan memastikan kalau kau tidak berbuat macam-macam dengan Lucy."

Akhirnya, Lucy duduk di ranjang di ruang UKS, Natsu mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah ranjang tersebut. Sting tengah menyiapkan obat merah dan perban, secara kalau tangan Lucy ditempel dengan puluhan plester, akan tampak jelek.

Selesai mengambil semua yang dibutuhkan, Sting mengambil kursi dan duduk di depan Lucy. Natsu hanya bisa cemberut dan menahan emosi melihat orang itu.

Sting mulai melap tangan Lucy dengan lap air hangat, kemudian ia melihat Natsu dengan tatapan bingung. Tapi lama kelamaan, ia tersenyum licik. "Wah, wah, Natsu? Kenapa dengan mukamu itu, hah? Cemburukah?"

"A-Aku tidak cemburu!" Natsu memalingkan kepala. "Hanya saja.."

"Sudah, katakan saja.."

"Berisik! Cepat obati Lucy dan biarkan kami keluar dari sini!" Natsu berteriak protes dan tiga sudut siku-siku berada di kepalanya. "Kurangajar kau, Sting Eucliffe!"

"Hahah," Sting tertawa lepas. "Baiklah, buchou."

Sting mentotok jari-jari Lucy dengan kapas yang sudah ada obat merahnya, kemudian langsung membalutnya dengan perban. Lucy yang agak canggung dengan momen itu melihat ke arah Natsu. Anak muda tersebut hanya memalingkan kepala dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Ia juga menunduk.

"Selesai," ujar Sting berdiri dari kursinya. "Arigatou, Eucliffe-san," Lucy tersenyum. "Dou itashimashite."

* * *

Lucy dan Natsu kembali ke kelas mereka. "Na, Lucy.."

"Um?" Lucy menoleh. "Kotak P3K yang kuberikan kepadamu.. Kau kemanakan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut membuat Lucy terkejut. Ia segera kembali menghadap depan, lalu menunduk. Ia tidak mungkin bilang Lisanna mengambilnya, Natsu pasti akan mencari masalah dengannya lagi dan membuat hubungan mereka renggang. Secara tidak langsung ia akan menjadi orang yang memutus tali persahabatan Natsu dan Lisanna.

"Itu.." Lucy pun akhirnya berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat agar Natsu percaya. Tetapu niat itu lenyap setelah Natsu membaca pikiran gadis tersebut. "Jangan bohong padaku, Luce."

Lucy menggigit bibir. Lagi-lagi bibirnya kelu, ia terlalu takut untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Natsu sahabatnya itu. Namun sekali lagi, pemuda berambut salmon pink itu mengetahui apa yang ada di otaknya. "Ini pasti ulah Lisanna lagi, kan? Lisanna yang mengambil kotak itu, kan?"

Mau tidak mau, Lucy mengangguk. Ia sudah diajarkan untuk tidak berbohong, kecuali bohong putih. Natsu yang menatap Lucy mendesah. "Hah," Dan ia berhenti berjalan. "Aku ini apamu sih, Luce? Sahabat kan?" Lucy pun berhenti berjalan. "Natsu?" Ia menatap pemuda itu lagi.

"Pokoknya apapun masalahmu, kau harus ceritakan padaku, aku kan tidak marah padamu melainkan pada orang yang membuatmu terkena masalah itu," Setelah itu, Natsu memukul dadanya, menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku pasti akan membantumu, sebagai sahabat, Luce!" Lalu ia menunjukkan grins khasnya. Gadis blonde di hadapannya itu pun memiringkan kepala. "Arigatou, Natsu."

* * *

Saat istirahat, Lisanna dan Natsu bertemu, tempatnya di lokasi loker sepatu siswa berada. "Kau mengambil kotak P3K yang kuberikan pada Lucy, kan?!" Natsu segera menuju ke inti masalah.

"Natsu, Lucy bilang ia tidak apa-apa, jadi wajar kalau aku mengambilnya," Lisanna memberi alasan dengan suara imut yang dibuat-buat. "Untuk apa kau memberikan obat bagi yang tidak membutuhkan?"

"Kau kemanakan obat itu?" Ekspresi marah tercipta di muka Natsu.

"Umm," Lisanna lagi-lagi berakting, menatap langit-langit memiringkan kepala, melipat tangan di dada. "Kubuang!"

Mendengar suara Lisanna yang kelihatannya sangat ceria, Natsu kaget. Bagaimana bisa ia tersenyum sepolos itu setelah melakukan sebuah kesalahan? "Permisi." Natsu berjalan melewati Lisanna, menghindari dari tatapan gadis itu yang melihatnya pergi. Ekspresi khawatir kembali dibuatnya, padahal hatinya tidak berkata begitu. Setelah Natsu benar-benar pergi, barulah ia tersenyum licik.

* * *

Anggota Klub Musik Klasik kembali berkumpul di markas mereka untuk melakukan acara seperti biasanya, tetapi sebelum memulai, mereka melakukan obrolan yang hangat terlebih dahulu.

"Oi, Flame Brain, Lucy sudah masuk lagi, ya?" tanya Gray mengelap terompetnya. "Kudengar tangannya terluka, apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Jellal menyambung pertanyaan pemuda hentai di sebelahnya.

"Daijoubu, ia sudah tidak apa-apa," Natsu sibuk mengganti senar gitarnya yang berkarat. "Yokatta na," Rogue menanggapi datar.

"Hah, sejujurnya aku heran dengan orang-orang sekarang," Sting mendesah di atas pianonya. "Kenapa?" Terdengar suara Gray menyahut. Sting pun mulai menjelaskan. "Kemarin malam saat aku jalan-jalan karena bosan, aku menemukan kotak P3K di tempat sampah."

Mendengarnya, Natsu terkejut dan terbelalak. Sting terus berceloteh.

"Kukira isinya obat-obat yang sudah kadaluarsa atau tak bisa dipakai lagi, ternyata penuh dengan obat luka yang masih utuh. Orang macam mana yang tega membuang barang seperti itu di tempat kotor, saat banyak orang membutuhkan penyembuhan, hah?"

Natsu pun berdiri. "Dimana kau menemukan kotak P3K itu?!" tanyanya dengan nada yang tidak santai. Tapi Sting tidak peduli pada nada tersebut dan langsung menjawab, tak lupa dengan senyum liciknya. "Tentu saja, di dekat rumah calon Nyonya Eucliffe," katanya. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lucy Heartfilia?"

Natsu terbelalak. Jangan-jangan, kotak P3K yang Sting gunakan di UKS tadi... "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan dengan kotak P3K itu?" tanyanya. "Kubawa pulang ke rumah dan esoknya, yang berarti hari ini, aku bawa ke sekolah untuk ditaruh di UKS. UKS kita sedang kekurangan obat P3K kan?"

"Jadi, yang kau gunakan pada Lucy di UKS tadi.."

"Yup, itu dari P3K yang kutemukan."

Mendadak Natsu tersenyum licik. Setelah itu, pemuda tersebut tertawa lepas. "HAHAHA! APANYA YANG NYONYA EUCLIFFE?! KAU BERCANDA!" serunya. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Sting! Memangnya kau tahu Lucy tertarik padamu, hah!"

"Aku setuju dengan buchou," Rogue melipat tangan di dada dan menjepit harpanya, tersenyum pula. Sudut siku-siku muncul di kepala Sting saat ia menatap Rogue dengan kesal. "Urusai!"

Kemudian, Natsu kembali duduk dan menyetel gitarnya. Ia merasa senang sekarang. _Heheh, dasar bodoh kau, Sting. Yang menolong Lucy sebenarnya, tentu saja adalah aku! _serunya dalam hati.

"Yossh, minna! Hajimemashou!"

* * *

Lucy yang daritadi di kelas mengecek barang dagangannya hari ini, yaitu kue kering dan biskuit. Ia memastikan semuanya terbungkus rapi dan tidak ada yang hancur. "Lucy!"

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Natsu berada di kelas lagi, setelah memainkan musik yang menghibur. "Natsu!" Natsu duduk di kursinya dan melempar grins pada Lucy. "Secara tidak langsung, tenyata memang aku yang menolongmu, Luce. Gee hee~"

"E?" Lucy mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata tidak mengerti.

* * *

Pulang sekolah, Jellal dan Erza menunjukkan majalah yang memuat foto mereka serta hasil jepretan yang kemarin kepada Natsu dan Lucy, berhubung mereka belum sempat melihatnya. Lucy terlihat antusias melihat masing-masing foto, sementara Natsu hanya bisa membolak-balik majalah itu dengan bosan karena tidak adanya minat.

"Wah! Sugoii desu ne, Erza!" puji Lucy. "Kau terlihat cantik! Kaichou juga, kaichou nampak keren sekali!"

"Sampai kapan kau mau memuji mereka, Luce..~" Natsu mulai bosan, akhirnya ia mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan majalah yang diberikan Erza. Erza yang melihatnya langsung memukul kepala Natsu. "ITTAI!"

"Jangan gunakan hasil kerja kerasku untuk mengipasi dirimu!" seru sang Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan Sekolah itu. "Kalau kau iri bilang saja, Natsu, ahaha.." Jellal tertawa.

"Enak saja! Siapa juga yang iri padamu, dasar Ketua OSIS bertato aneh!" Natsu protes.

"KYAAA!" Sebuah teriakan kencang datang dari sekelompok siswi centil, membuat Natsu, Lucy, Erza, dan juga Jellal menghadap depan.

Kelihatan siswi-siswi tersebut sedang menyambut seorang laki-laki berkacamata biru, berambut spiky orange kecokelatan yang memasuki area sekolah. Ia memakai tuxedo plus dasi merah, membawa sebuah piala besar dan tinggi serta sebuah koper. Pemuda itu tersenyum menyapa fans-fansnya.

"ITU LOKE-SAMA! LOKE-SAMA TELAH KEMBALI!"

"LOKE-SAMA!"

"Ho'oh. Rupanya dia sudah pulang dari kejuarannya," Erza tersenyum melihat pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Loke itu. "Siapa dia?" tanya Lucy.

"Loke, pendiri klub teater yang cukup populer juga di sini," Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy dan menjelaskannya. "Dia baru-baru ini dipanggil untuk mengikuti lomba Solo Theater di Woodsea, oleh karena itu di awal tahun pelajaran bulan April lalu ia tidak bersekolah."

"Ia diharuskan tinggal di asrama di sana dan dilatih secara khusus oleh salah satu pelatih di sana," tambah Jellal. "Dan hasilnya, ia memenangkan kompetisi itu dan keluar sebagai juara pertama."

"EH?! Benarkah?!" Lucy terkejut. "Aa. Dia sekelas denganku, 3-B," Jellal mengiyakan.

Loke sampai di hadapan keempatnya, tangan kanannya yang menarik koper dilepaskan, dan menjabat tangan Jellal. "Tadaima, Kaichou," ujarnya pada pemuda bertato itu.

"Aa, gokurou-sama deshita," Jellal mengucapkan kalimat yang artinya 'kerja bagus'. "Okaeri, Loke."

"Tatomu masih tidak berubah rupanya."

"Aku memiliki ini sejak lahir, kau tahu?"

Dan lagi-lagi, para fans wanita itu berteriak. "KYAA! JELLAL-SAMA DAN LOKE-SAMA BERJABATAN TANGAN!", "DUA ORANG TERPOPULER SATU SEKOLAH ADA DI SINI!", "AAHH JELLAL-SAMA, LOKE-SAMA, AKU PADAMU!"

Pandangan Loke teralihkan ke perempuan di ujung, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lucy. Lucy yang dipandang memiringkan kepala, bertanya-tanya maksud dan tujuan Loke mengarahkan mata kepadanya. "Hmm?"

Langsung saja kedua tangan gadis itu dipegang Loke, yang matanya telah berbinar, tersenyum se-elegan mungkin. Ia rasa, ia telah jatuh hati pada Lucy. "Kemana kau selama ini, pujaan hatiku?" ujat Loke gombal. Otomatis Lucy kembali kaget. "HEE?!"

Jellal dan Erza yang melihat hal tersebut sweat drop, tetapi Natsu nampaknya sudah terbakar oleh api. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepala dan mengepal tangan dengan kesal. Setelah Sting dan Rogue, giliran ketua klub teater ini yang mengusik "sahabat"-nya.

"LOKE!" Natsu segera melempar pandangan tajam ke Loke, suaranya mencerminkan betapa dirinya penuh dengan kekesalan.

"Siapa namamu, malaikat?" Loke terus menggombal.

"Lu.. Lucy.." Lucy kembali ragu dengan namanya sendiri.

"Lucy.. Betapa indahnya, betapa indahnya namamu itu!" Terus saja pemuda yang rambutnya mirip singa jantan itu memuji putri berambut blonde. "Lucy bersama berlian di atas langit, maukah kau menjadi pengantinku dan menemaniku mengarungi dunia yang luas ini?"

"HAAH?!"

"LOKE! AWAS KAU!" Natsu mengepal tangannya, seakan-akan mau menghajar lelaki itu. Menyadari akan panggilan yang dilontarkan kepadanya, Loke menoleh. "Siapa kau?"

GUBRAK! Natsu jatuh (?).

"Natsu Dragneel da yo, Natsu Dragneel!" Sudut siku-siku berjumlah tiga buah muncul di kepala Natsu setelah ia bangun lagi (?). "Kau ingat pada Jellal tapi tidak ingat padaku, kejamnya kau Loke!"

"Hmm.." Loke yang masih berdiri di samping Lucy mengelus dagu. "Ah ya, Natsu. Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Lagi-lagi ia menatap gadis blonde di sebelahnya. "Lucy, kau kenal dengan orang ini?"

"Dia Natsu.. Sahabat kecilku.." jawab Lucy tanpa ragu, tetapi pandangannya heran menatap pemuda berkacamata itu, yang langsung menatap Natsu ketika mendengar pemuda berambut salmon pink itu bicara padanya. "Apapun itu, jika kau berani mengganggu Lucy maka.." Kalimat Natsu terpotong karena Loke menyela duluan.

"Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Loke menaikkan kacamatanya ke posisi yang benar dengan sikap arogan. "Aku, suami masa depannya, tidak mungkin melukai seseorang yang dicintainya."

"APA?!" Natsu protes. Kemudian, Loke memasang mood berapi-apinya, menatap Natsu licik. "Oh.. Aku mengerti sekarang. Rupanya kau juga menyukai Lucy. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkannya pada siapapun."

Natsu menatap Loke dengan pandangan yang lebih tajam, ditambah menaikkan satu alisnya. "Ho'oh, aku tidak akan membiarkan sahabatku mendapatkan suami yang aneh sepertimu." Aliran listrik menyatukan dahi keduanya. Mereka mirip seperti Ultraman dan monster yang siap bertarung untuk menentukan masa depan dunia ini (?). Lucy hanya bersweat drop. "A-A.. Ada apa ini..?"

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi, _my lady,_" Loke pamit karena harus bertemu dengan kepala sekolah. "_I will miss you. Muach.." _Sebagai pemanis, ia menambahkan _kiss bye _ke arah Lucy.

"HEE?!" seru gadis blonde itu shock. Loke pun pergi, melambai pada semua orang. Kembali semua fangirlsnya berteriak histeris, memuji-mujinya. Lucy lagi-lagi ber-sweat drop ria.

"N-Natsu.."

"Aa! Jangan khawatir, Lucy! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya mendekatimu!"

* * *

Lucy kembali melayani para pengunjung taman dengan cemilan khasnya, kebetulan hari itu ada panti asuhan yang melakukan kunjungan. Salah satu anak yang sering membeli dagangannya berasal dari panti asuhan tersebut, ia melihat tangan Lucy yang dibalut perban putih saat menyerahkan bungkusan kue keringnya.

"Neechan, tangan neechan kenapa?" tanya anak tersebut, Michelle namanya. "Ah, kemarin tangan neechan luka, jadi harus diobati biar tidak sakit," Lucy tersenyum, menjelaskan dengan kata-kata yang mudah dipahami. "Kau mengerti kan, Michelle?"

"Sou ka.. Neechan cepat sembuh ya!" pesannya. "Um!" Kemudian, Michelle pun pergi dan bergabung bersama anak-anak panti asuhan yang lain. Lucy jadi ingat masa kecilnya, ia merasa ia harus bersyukur karena mampu melewatkan masa-masa emas itu bersama sang ayah, tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya yang harus bertahan hidup tanpa orang tua di masa kecil mereka.

"Lucy!" Lucy menengok ke arah lain di taman. Ia melihat Ultear berjalan menghampirinya. "Ultear-san!" Lucy terkejut. Gadis berambut panjang tersebut kemudian tersenyum. "Sepertinya, aku butuh teman bicara.."

* * *

Ultear lalu duduk bersama Lucy di tempat pancuran air. Ultear kemudian menggerakkan bola mata ke kiri, menatap Lucy dengan senyum. "Kau.. Ingin mengetahui tentang hubunganku dan Rogue, bukan? Kurasa.. Aku bisa menceritakannya padamu."

Lucy mulai mendengarkan. "Empat tahun yang lalu, saat kami masih di SMP.."

_FLASHBACK ON_

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam pendek berjalan di koridor bangunan sekolahnya, membawa sebuah buku besar bertuliskan _Symphony. _Kemudian, ia mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya penuh keceriaan.

"Cheney-kun!"

_Rogue Cheney, _demikianlah nama pemuda itu. Ia berbalik ke belakang, memperhatikan seorang gadis yang rambut hitam panjangnya dikuncir dua menghampirinya. Ia adalah Ultear, pacarnya. Rogue langsung tersenyum. "Ultear!"

"Kau mau ke perpustakaan lagi, ya?" tanyanya semanis mungkin. "Aa," Rogue mengangguk. Gadis bernama Ultear tersebut tersenyum. "Aku ikut ya!"

_Aku mengenal Rogue sejak kami sama-sama masuk ke SMP. Begitu mengenalnya, aku langsung menaruh hati padanya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka dia juga merasakan hal yang sama padaku, ia menyatakannya di hari pengumuman kenaikan kelas kami. Awal masuk kelas dua, aku dan Rogue sudah berpacaran. Tentu saja di saat itu, aku sudah tahu kalau Rogue bisa bermain harpa, sama seperti mendiang ayahnya._

Selanjutnya, Rogue dan Ultear berada di bangku perpustakaan, sampai di sana ternyata mereka bukannya mengambil buku dan membaca, melainkan hal yang lain. Buku yang dibawa Rogue ternyata adalah tempat harpa, jadi ia memainkan alat musiknya itu di perpustakaan karena tempatnya sepi. Hanya Ultear yang memperhatikan.

Rogue mengakhiri permainannya, petikan harpanya terdengar merdu. Ketika ia menatap Ultear di hadapannya, dilihatnya bahwa Ultear langsung bertepuk tangan. "Sugoii desu ne, Cheney-kun!"

"Ini melodi tersusah yang pernah ayahku ciptakan, aku senang bisa menguasainya," ujar pemuda itu. "Ayahmu benar-benar keren..!" puji Ultear.

Kemudian, Rogue menatap langit lewat jendela di sebelahnya, tersenyum. "Ne, Cheney-kun," panggil Ultear. Rogue balas menyahut. "Ya?"

"Kalau kupikir-pikir, kau selalu memainkan melodi-melodi sedih.." Pemuda tersebut memiringkan kepala, menatap Ultear bingung. "Benarkah?"

Ultear hanya tersenyum sambil memamerkan gigi-giginya yang cemerlang, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. "Suatu saat nanti, aku ingin kau memainkan melodi yang indah, Cheney-kun!" Mendengar harapan Ultear padanya, Rogue ikut tersenyum. "Aa, aku janji akan memainkan melodi indah itu.. Hanya untukmu," ucap pemuda tersebut penuh kesungguhan.

* * *

Setelah dari perpustakaan, keduanya berjalan bersama di koridor. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang berambut putih dengan jambul ke depan menghalangi mereka, membuat kedua siswa itu terkejut. "Hai, Ultear-ku tersayang."

Melihatnya membuat Ultear ketakutan, sementara Rogue yang membawa 'buku'nya merentangkan tangan kanan di depan gadis tersebut, melindunginya. "Mundur, Ultear." Ia menatap tajam laki-laki di hadapannya ini, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah putra keluarga Rose yang kaya raya, Rusty. "Ho'oh, rupanya Zeref datang lagi," ledek Rusty sombong. "Ultear-chan, aku tidak percaya kau selalu jalan dengan orang macam dia."

"Zeref hanya ada di buku cerita anak-anak tentang penyihir jahat," ucap Rogue menentang ejekan Rusty barusan. "Ya, dan dia mirip denganmu, mata setan," Rusty menambahkan hinaan dalam ejekannya. "Matanya merah kan?"

Rogue tidak bisa mengelak. Memang, rupa Zeref di buku cerita itu mirip dengannya.

"Nah sekarang, singkirkan tanganmu dari Ultear-chan, aku ada kencan dengannya," Rusty mulai berjalan ke arah keduanya, Ultear semakin ketakutan sehingga dirinya bersembunyi di belakang Rogue. Terlihat pemuda tersebut sangat siap pada apa yang akan menimpanya.

Dan ketika sampai di depan Rogue, Rusty dengan gampangnya menampar wajah Rogue ke kanan, Ultear histeris. "Cheney-kun!" pekiknya. Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut belum kalah, ia kembali menatap Rusty dengan berani.

"Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, lakukanlah. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengganggu Ultear!" serunya dengan lantang, serius, dan tegas.

Rusty menatap pemuda itu kesal. "Sombong sekali kau ini. Baiklah, jika itu maumu, maka terima ini!" Pukulan keras ia tujukan kepada Rogue, mengenai pelipisnya dan membuat laki-laki itu terjatuh dari samping.

"Ukh.."

"Cheney-kun!"

Rusty tersenyum licik melihat Rogue yang tidak bangkit lagi itu. Ia hendak melontarkan pukulan keduanya, namun ketika kepalannya hampir mengenai kepala Rogue, seseorang mencegahnya. "Rose-kun!" Segera, pemuda jambul ke depan itu menoleh ke belakang Ultear. Dilihatnya sang Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan, Kagura Mikazuchi, menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Kau. Kantor guru. SEKARANG!" perintahnya keras.

"Cih," Rusty mencuih.

Sementara itu, Ultear berlutut di ubin, memegang bahu Rogue dan membantunya duduk. "Cheney-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ultear khawatir. "Daijoubu, kepalaku tidak berdarah," Rogue tersenyum.

"CEPAT, RUSTY!" Kagura mengamuk. Dengan tatapan tajam, Rusty kembali melangkahkan kaki, mengikuti gadis kelas 2 SMP tersebut menuju tempat yang disebutkan. Kedua pasang matanya memandang Rogue dengan tatapan _aku-akan-membalasmu-nanti. _Rogue hanya membalas dengan tatapan _silahkan-aku-tidak-melarang-_nya itu.

"Kepalamu tidak berdarah, kan?" tanya Ultear lagi. Rogue lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Ayo, kita kembali ke kelas."

Dengan bantuan tangan si gadis maka si pemuda berdiri, lalu keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka bersama.

_Rusty adalah laki-laki playboy yang sudah menyukaiku sejak awal masuk SMP. Ia tidak senang pada Rogue yang dianggap telah merebutku darinya. Padahal, aku sama sekali tidak menyukai Rusty, apalagi dia itu playboy. Dia memutuskan perempuan setiap dua bulan sekali, aku sedikit takut. _

_Namun, kurasa aku tidak perlu takut, karena Rogue selalu ada di sana untuk melindungiku. Ia tidak akan semudah itu menyerahkanku pada Rusty. Meskipun ia berulang kali terluka, ia akan tetap berdiri, itulah yang kusuka darinya. Aku ingat hadiah terindah yang pernah ia berikan._

Hari itu adalah musim panas yang dilewatkan Rogue dan Ultear ketika keduanya naik ke kelas tiga SMP. Keduanya berada di atap sekolah; Rogue berhadapan dengan Ultear dengan senyum tulus.

"Ultear."

"Um?"

Tak lama kemudian, Rogue menunjukkan kepadanya sebuah kotak musik putih di kedua tangannya, yang sederhana tetapi ada ukirannya. Ultear ternganga bahagia, sampai-sampai semburat merah muncul di pipinya. "Cheney-kun! Indah sekali!"

"Aku memecah celenganku untuk ini."

"Hee? Hontou?!" Ultear menerima benda tersebut dengan dua tangan juga. Setelah benda itu sepenuhnya berada di tangannya, Ultear hendak membukanya. Tapi Rogue kembali bicara dan membuatnya mendongak. "Tapi untuk musiknya, aku yang buat sendiri."

Barulah setelah itu, Ultear membuka kotak musiknya. Terdengar suara harpa Rogue yang memainkan sebuah melodi semangat, persis seperti yang Ultear harapkan. Ia senang Rogue mengabulkan keinginannya. Rogue pun ikut tersenyum. "Kau senang, Ultear?"

Gadis itu menatap kekasihnya tepat di mata. Lalu, tubuhnya maju ke depan, refleks mencium pipi Rogue. Pemuda itu terkejut, matanya terbelalak.

Ultear lalu melepas ciumannya, tersenyum. "Arigatou, Rogue!"

Muka Rogue langsung dilanda badai Mars. Itu dia, itu dia! Ultear memanggilnya dengan nama depan, mereka memang sudah pacaran. Ini bukan mimpi, tapi realita. "Dou itashimashite," ujarnya senang.

_Tapi, Rusty melihat kejadian siang itu, kemarahannya pada Rogue pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Setiap kali ia melihat Rogue, ia akan langsung menghinanya, menghajarnya, menampakkan rasa tidak sukanya kepada Rogue, apalagi setelah ia tahu Rogue tidak punya orang tua._

_Rogue menjadi pendiam, dan hampir setiap hari ia babak belur, aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Aku rasa ini semua karena aku, aku akan memikirkan suatu cara agar penderitaan Rogue berakhir._

Sore itu, Ultear terlihat berlutut di hadapan Rusty yang berdiri mengantungkan tangan di saku, di dalam kelas. Rambutnya terurai menutupi wajahnya. "Kumohon, jangan sakiti Rogue lagi.."

"Baiklah, aku akan berhenti menyakiti kekasihmu yang bodoh dan sebatang kara itu dengan satu syarat," katanya tersenyum licik, hatinya penuh dengan niat jahat. Ultear mendengarnya, ia mendongak menatap Rusty dengan mata berlinang. "Jadilah milikku."

Terbelalaklah mata Ultear.

Sementara itu, Rogue tengah berlari di koridor sekolah sambil membawa kertas-kertas HVS, yang sudah ditulisi dengan tinta hitam. Ia kelihatan sangat senang, sampai-sampai ia tidak peduli pada napasnya yang hampir habis. "Hah, hah.. Ultear! Aku sudah menemukannya! Aku sudah menemukannya!"

Rogue pun akhirnya sampai di kelasnya. "Aku menemukan-"

DEG.

Mata Rogue membulat sempurna, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak detik itu juga. Dilihatnya bibir Ultear yang pernah mengecup pipinya, dikecup oleh seorang pria yang selama ini mem-bullynya. Rusty memegang pinggang Ultear, dan Ultear merangkul leher Rusty.

Tangan Rogue yang kuat itu, meremas semua kertas yang tadi ingin ia tunjukkan. Ia menunduk kesal, gigi-giginya ia gertakkan dan matanya ia sembunyikan di balik poni. "Kkh.. Ultear.." Rogue berbalik, niatnya untuk berjumpa dengan 'mantan' kekasihnya itu ia batalkan. Ia berlari di sepanjang koridor dengan perasaan yang campur aduk; emosi, kesal, marah, benci, kecewa, dan terutama..

_Sedih. Terkhianati. Tersakiti._

Rupanya, selama menjadi 'milik' Rusty, Ultear diam-diam menangis, air mata mengalir di pipinya. _Gomen. Rogue._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Ultear menggenggam kuat-kuat ujung rok seragamnya, matanya ditutupi poni dan suaranya bergetar. Ia hampir menangis. "D-Dan.. S-Setelah itu.."

_FLASHBACK ON 2_

Ultear masuk sekolah keesokan harinya, tetapi hari ini semuanya terasa berbeda. Dimulai dari sikap Rogue. "Jangan menyentuhku!" Rogue menyingkirkan tangan Ultear yang hendak menyentuh pundaknya dari belakan. Ultear langsung kaget. "Rogue.." Pemuda itu kemudian berbalik badan, menatap Ultear dengan kesal. "Kau diam-diam mengkhianatiku dengan pemuda yang selama ini membenciku. Aku tidak percaya kau melakukannya, Ultear. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa sejahat itu sebenarnya."

Tahulah Ultear kalau Rogue melihat kejadian kemarin. Berlinanglah matanya yang telah terbelalak, ia berusaha menjelaskan semuanya tapi bibirnya seperti melarang. "R-Rogue.. Kau.."

"Melihatnya? Dengan kepala mataku sendiri," Rogue menyelesaikan kata-kata Ultear. "Aku kira selama ini kau menyukaiku, ternyata? Apa itu hanya kebohongan? Kau licik. Lebih licik daripada ular."

"Tidak, Rogue! Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Mulai sekarang jangan ganggu aku lagi. Aku tidak mau berbicara pada wanita sepertimu, _you witch. Get out of my sight." _Rogue berjalan pergi, tidak memedulikan gadis itu lagi. Setelah pemuda itu pergi, Ultear pun menangis, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia mulai terisak, pundaknya naik turun dan napasnya tercekat. _Gomen.. Gomen, Rogue.. Gomenasai._ Dan iapun berteriak kencang, mengekspresikan emosinya.

* * *

_FLASHBACK OFF 2_

"Rusty memang berhenti mengusik Rogue, namun Rogue sama sekali tidak menyadarinya," Ultear menambahkan. "Aku.."

"Kalau begitu, kau sama sekali tidak mengkhianati Rogue-kun!" seru Lucy, kepalanya menunduk dan matanya ditutupi poni.

"Tidak, aku mengkhianatinya," Ultear menggeleng. "Aku mengkhianati janji yang kubuat bersamanya. Aku perempuan licik." Refleks, Lucy menggenggam tangan Ultear erat. "Meskipun kau bilang begitu, niat untuk mengkhianati Rogue-kun tidak ada dalam dirimu, kan?!" ujar Lucy, suaranya meninggi. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat menatap gadis di sebelahnya itu.

"Kau harus memberitahu Rogue-kun yang sebenarnya!"

"Tidak, Lucy, jangan, aku sudah menyerah untuk itu," Ultear yang masih menunduk semakin menunduk, rambutnya tergerai. Kemudian, ia menunjukkan wajahnya yang tegar, dihiasi senyuman yang mengartikan kalau ia akan baik-baik saja. "Rogue sudah menyukai orang lain. Dan itu adalah kau. Aku harap kau bisa menggantikan posisiku."

Lucy menatap mantan kekasih Rogue itu sedih, yang segera berdiri dari tempatnya. "Aku lihat kau sedang berdagang. Sukses dengan daganganmu," katanya menyemangati. Setelah itu Ultear berjalan pergi, keluar dari taman.

Lucy ikut berdiri, namun ia hanya bisa melihat rambut hitam sang wakil ketua OSIS yang diterbangkan angin. Lucy menunduk, memegang dadanya. _Gomen, Ultear-san.. Tapi, aku tidak menyukai Rogue dalam arti cinta.._

* * *

Malam itu Rogue duduk di kamarnya sambil membaca buku. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu jatuh dari bagian akhir buku tersebut, ternyata itu adalah sebuah foto. Foto dirinya dan Ultear saat pertama kali masuk ke SMP, berseragam, dengan latar belakang pohon-pohon sakura dan gedung sekolah mereka. Keduanya tersenyum. "Kkh!" Rogue menggertakkan gigi. Ia meremas foto tersebut dan membuangnya asal. Rogue ingat terakhir kali dirinya merasa begitu kesal.

* * *

_FLASHBACK ON_

Rogue masih tidak percaya dengan tindakan Ultear kemarin sore. Ia hanya bisa duduk bersandarkan tembok kamarnya, ia berada di bawah kasur. Lututnya ia tekukkan satu, kaki lainnya ia luruskan. Kepalanya ditundukkan, matanya menutupi poni. Rogue benar-benar stress.

Waktu itu, ketika tiba hari jadinya dengan Ultear yang pertama, keduanya berada di perpustakaan sekolah satu hari penuh. Mereka saling bercerita tentang diri masing-masing, kekurangan dan kelebihan mereka, dan tak lupa bercanda gurau. "Na, Ultear," panggil Rogue. "Ya?" Ultear yang menaruh kepala di pundak pemuda itu tersenyum, menutup matanya. "Aku punya lagu untukmu."

Mendengar itu, Ultear langsung duduk tegak, dan Rogue mulai memetik harpanya dan bernyanyi dalam bahasa Inggris, karena ia pintar berbahasa.

_If you try to fly I would catch you if you'd fall and let you go  
__Could I hold your hands and we could fly together somewhere  
Just me and you, we'd be floating by  
See you gather way up high so pretty like  
_  
_And our time will pass and we will be together  
But our past may change, and we could be together no more  
Better say goodbye (yeah yeah) __I want to say  
_  
_And when the skys begin to cloud about the moment when the sun comes out  
And you'll know the meaning 'cause I'll be there right by your side  
And when the starlit sky begins to shine (Oh) like it's never shined before  
_

_You'll know I miss you.. Yeah, and I miss you_...

Ultear bertepuk tangan dengan senang. Ia tersenyum. "Aku suka lagunya!"

"Benarkah?" Rogue menggerakkan kepala menatap si gadis. "Um," Ultear mengangguk. "Tapi, suatu saat nanti, aku ingin mendengarmu menyanyikan lagu yang semangat!" Pemuda itu terkikik kecil. "Kau selalu menyebutkan itu."

"Habis.. Rogue selalu lupa, aku kan hanya mengingatkan.."

"Hai, hai.."

* * *

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir di pipi pemuda itu. Namun mulutnya terkatup rapat tak bersuara. _Aku ingin menghapusmu, aku sangat ingin menghapusmu.._

* * *

_**Nah, itu dia untuk chapter ke-8nya! Semoga semua masih setia dan suka membaca fic ini, terutama Pandu-nyan ehehe :DD Jangan lupa ya, kirimkan kritik dan saran kalian ke nomor dibawah ini #salah Maksudnya review dan PM ke Henny ehehe :DD Sekali lagi arigatou buat readers semua! Dan selamat ulang tahun untuk Pandu-nyan! Meet me again in the next chapter!  
**_

_**~jsslucy91**_


	12. -9- To be Honest with Your Feelings

_**Author : MINNA-SAN! JUMPA LAGI DENGAN HENNY DI EDISI KALI INI! *mangnya tabloid ._.* HAPPY INTERNATIONAL CAPS LOCK DAY! BERARTI KALIAN HARUS PAKE CAPS LOCK YANG GEDE" YAK! AYO YANG KANGEN SAMA HENNY ANGKAT TANGAN TINGGI-TINGGI! #dilemparsendal **_

_**Natsu : Boro".. Mereka kangennya ama ceritanya author, bukan sama orang yang bikin, lagian ngapain author dikangenin?  
**_

_**Author : Natsu jahat ._. #mundung EH BETEWE.. KAMU MESRAAN AMA LUCY LAGI YAA DI CHAPTER TERBARU FEARI TEIRU :3 ASIKASIK MINNA DIBACA YAA 337-NYA SO SWEET BANGET LOHH! :3 *Hen lu mau promosi atau ngepost fic sih adooh =="*  
**_

_**Natsu : EH?! AUTHOR APAAN SIH?!**_

_**Author : By the way, author bales review kalian dulu ya! ^^ #abaikanNatsu**_

* * *

**Guest : Ahahah.. Bagus kalau terhibur :DD Kebetulan, Henny habis ngasah golok buat bunuh Lisanna #plak. Heheh, arigatou gozaimasu pokoknya! Chapter 9 Updated, please review ^^  
**

**Guest : Aye sir!**

**RyuKazekawa : Ahaha.. Daijoubu desu :) Chapter 9 Updated! Review again please XD Hehe..**

**Nara-san : Hee.. Memang selama itukah Henny updatenya, smpe" Nara-san selalu bilang "akhirnya.." XDD Selama ngeflynya bukan karena narkoba melainkan karena NaLu dan JerZa, Henny setuju XDD Arigatou gozaimashita! Review lagi untuk chappy ini ^^**

**KhadafiClaluFunky : Ahaha.. Smoga kamu puas :) Aye sir! Watashi ni ganbarimasu! Arigatou :)  
**

**nabilakhn : Aye! Arigatou gozaimashita =) Chapter 9 updated!**

**Yesa-chan : Konnichiwa, hajimemashite! Hehe, author bersyukur kamu suka RoTear-nya.. NaLunya pasti dong, Henny juga penggemar berat NaLu kok ;) Untuk saingannya, kita step by step ya.. Kalo langsung disingkirin nanti gaseru konfliknya :) Tapi tenang kok, intinya Natsu tetap bakal sama Lucy! Just keep believing XD**

**Panduprtma700 : Hueeh.. Kuenya ternyata enak beuh, yaudah taun depan myu bikin lagi deh *siapin adonan* Wkwk.. Pairing RoTear ternyata berhasil menyentuh pembaca XDD DOUMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU, NYAN!**

**otaku150401 : Ahaha.. Awas nanti kepalanya kejedot #eh Hehe.. Sipp! Chapter 9 updated, please review lagi! *if you have time***

**FiiisyAiNA12 : Arigatou gozaimasu :)) Waduh, jangan dibanting laptop kamu, Henny gapunya duit ._. #boongbanget Kalo gitu laporkan Lisanna aja ke polisi atas tuduhan Perusakan Hak Milik Orang *yakali ada kayak gitu Hen ._.* Gapapa curhat sama Henny, toh Henny juga kadang curhat sama readers XD **

**Rosita230 : Arigatou gozaimasu! Henny akan usahakan update cepat karena liburan XDD Chapter 9 Updated! Mohon reviewnya :))**

_**Yosh.. Author udah bales semua kan? Hontou ni arigatou udah menyukai pairing RoTearnya, awal Henny bikin ini fic Henny kira pada bakal nggak suka ehehe :D Yosh! Kita mulai ceritanya, diawali dengan summary singkat dari author ^^**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Friendship, Music, School, Romance, Drama  
**

**Pairing : Natsu x Lucy (NaLu)**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Lucy Heartfilia dipindahkan ke sekolah bergengsi Fairy International High School, yang sembarang orang tidak bisa masuk. Di sinilah ia bertemu kembali dengan sahabat masa kecilnya, Natsu Dragneel, anggota Klub Musik Klasik sekolah dimana member-membernya adalah orang-orang terkenal dan terpandang satu sekolah. Apa yang akan dilakukan Lucy ketika tiga orang dari anggota klub tersebut sama-sama menambatkan hatinya pada dirinya?**

* * *

Pulang sekolah keesokan harinya, Lucy nampak mengunjungi kelas 2-A, mengetuk pintunya karena kelihatannya kelas itu penduduknya belum ada yang keluar sama sekali; takutnya mereka masih serius belajar. Ia sudah minta tolong Natsu untuk menunggunya. "Sumimasen.."

Dan yang menggeser pintunya adalah Sting. Seperti biasa, wajahnya merekah lagi kalau sudah melihat gadis blonde itu. "Lucy! Ada keperluan apa kemari?" tanyanya ramah.

"Um.. Eucliffe-san, hari ini Rogue-kun masuk, tidak? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Sting terkejut. Untuk apa Lucy menemui Rogue? Ekspresinya langsung datar menatap Lucy, tak lama kemudian kepalanya bergerak ke dalam kelas, mengarah pada orang yang sedang merapikan partitur-partitur musik di mejanya. "Rogue!"

Yang dipanggil mendongak, bisa dibilang ekspresinya lebih datar daripada sahabat satu takdirnya itu. "Kau dicari Lucy, dia ingin bertemu denganmu." Maka, ia pun langsung memundurkan kursinya agar ia bisa berdiri, lalu berjalan ke arah dua orang di pintu. Ia melihat Lucy ketika dirinya sudah berdiri di sebelah Sting.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Keduanya masuk ke perpustakaan, karena itu sudah tempat abadi Rogue untuk bersembunyi dari keramaian, mirip atap sekolah yang sering digunakan Natsu. Kebetulan Mirajane sudah pulang, jadi kerahasiaan pun terjaga. Lucy mulai bicara. "Rogue-kun.. Aku ingin bicara sesuatu."

"Apa?" Kelihatannya ia biasa-biasa saja, tapi dalam hatinya ia merasa Lucy akan mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Tentang Ultear-san..."

Baru mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat mata Rogue terbelalak. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepala sambil mengepal kedua tangannya. "Lucy, kumohon dengan sangat padamu untuk tidak membicarakan masalah itu."

"Tapi, Rogue-kun! Kau harus dijelaskan mengenai hal itu, karena semuanya adalah sebuah kesalahpaha-"

"Berhenti sampai di situ, Lucy Heartfilia," Rogue kembali mencegah perempuan yang diam-diam disukainya itu untuk bersuara dengan mulutnya. "Apapun penjelasannya, aku tidak mau dengar." Lalu ia berbalik, mohon pamit untuk pulang. "Aku pergi."

Pemuda mata merah tersebut berjalan menuju pintu, menggesernya dan keluar dalam diam. Lucy menunduk. _Rogue-kun, apa kau sebegitu tidak percayanya pada orang lain setelah kau dikhianati satu kali? _

Tiba-tiba pintu perpustakaan terbuka lagi, membuat Lucy mendongak. Rupanya penjaga perpustakaan, Mirajane Strauss, datang lagi. "Lucy! Syukurlah kau di sini," ujarnya senang sambil melangkah menuju si putri Heartfilia. "Mirajane-san.."

Perempuan berambut putih panjang bergelombang itu langsung melihat tangan Lucy yang diperban di bagian jari-jarinya, ia merasa sangat menyesal. Setelah itu pandangannya kembali ditujukan ke Lucy.

"Aku minta maaf atas apa yang adikku perbuat, Lucy," ucapnya lembut, namun penuh rasa berdosa walaupun bukan dia yang melakukan. Ia bahkan sampai membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. "Hontou ni gomenasai.."

"Ah, iie, iie, Mirajane-san tidak perlu sampai begitu," Lucy berusaha menyunggingkan senyum. "Ini murni kecerobohanku, aku yang tidak hati-hati menjahit dan memaksakan kehendak untuk melakukan sesuatu yang memang tidak kukuasai."

"Meskipun begitu, itu semua berawal dari kelakuan Lisanna," Mirajane masih membungkuk, tetapi setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, ia berdiri tegak. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Lucy. Kau pasti berat menjalaninya."

Lucy menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali, Mirajane-san, aku tidak apa-apa." Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum, namun kali ini adalah benar-benar senyum tulus. "Aku punya teman-teman yang siap menghiburku di saat aku susah, jadi semua terasa ringan!"

Mirajane mau tidak mau harus ikut senang, karena Lucy sendiri tidak merasa membawa beban banyak dan berat atas kejadian itu. "Lucy.. Terima kasih. Hontou ni arigatou.."

* * *

Sore itu Lucy berjualan _cupcake, _dan syukurlah dagangannya laris manis. Sekarang ia tengah merapikan meja lipatnya, setelah itu menghitung hasil perolehannya. "Yokatta.. Uang ini bisa kugunakan untuk membantu ibu membayar tagihan listrik," ujarnya senang. "Ditambah yang kemarin, pasti bisa untuk membayar hutang. Sisanya masih bisa ditabung. Syukurlah.."

"Lucy!" Lucy menengok, ia melihat Natsu mengendarai sepeda masuk ke taman. Setelah sampai di hadapan sahabatnya, pemuda itu mengerem 'motor'-nya dan berhenti. "Natsu?" Lucy heran. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Heheh.. Bibi memintaku untuk menjemputmu," Natsu menggosok hidungnya sambil cengar-cengir. Anehnya, Lucy tidak yakin dengan jawaban Natsu, terbukti dengan dirinya yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yakin? Perasaan ibuku tidak pernah membiarkan seorang laki-laki menjemputku kecuali ayahku," katanya. "E-Eh?!" Natsu tiba-tiba blushing, kepalanya mundur ke belakang beberapa centi. "Tuh kan. Ketahuan bohongnya.." Lucy menatap Natsu licik. "Kau kemari karena memang ingin menjemputku dengan inisiatif sendiri kan?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Ayo kita pulang saja!" Natsu berteriak dengan muka ditunduk, pipi yang masih merah dan tangan pada stang sepeda.

"Bodoh-bodoh tapi romantis.. Ah, aku jadi ingin punya pacar seperti Natsu.."

"HEEH?! B-BAKA! BERHENTI MENGHAYAL YANG TIDAK-TIDAK!"

* * *

_Ayah,_

_Hari ini aku membantu ibu mencari uang lagi, dan hasilnya bisa dibilang memuaskan! Aku senang sekali, ayah. Ibu segera menggunakannya untuk membayar hutang pada agen penjual kain tekstil, dan juga membayar tagihan-tagihan lainnya. Sisanya kami taruh di tabungan._

_Ayah, kemarin Ultear-san bercerita padaku soal hubungannya dengan Rogue-kun. Mereka berpisah hanya karena kesalah-pahaman. Padahal, ia berusaha melindungi Rogue-kun. Lagipula, pemuda bernama Rusty itu sungguh aneh! Sudah tahu Ultear-san ada yang punya, masih dikejar.. Sampai menghina Rogue-kun pula; itu kurangajar dan berlebihan sekali! Ya kan, ayah?_

_Meski Ultear-san bilang padaku untuk tidak menceritakannya, rasanya aku tetap ingin mengatakannya pada Rogue-kun. Kalau dibiarkan begini terus, hubungan mereka bisa rusak parah. Aku ingin membantu sebagai teman Rogue-kun dan Ultear-san, bukan berarti aku mau mereka kembali bersama. Lagipula cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan, kan?_

_Haruskah aku bercerita pada Natsu soal ini? Mungkin dia bisa membantu..._

_Love & Lucky,_

_Lucy._

Lucy menutup buku hariannya, memegang benda tersebut dengan posisi vertikal. "Sudah berapa lembar ya, aku menulis buku ini?" gumamnya berandai-andai.

* * *

Natsu bermain gitar di kamar, memetik senar dan memainkan melodi secara asal. Meskipun sangat menyukai musik, ia belum ada keinginan untuk jadi penulis lagu, penyanyi, ataupun komposer seperti mendiang ayah Rogue. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan perkataan Lucy di taman tadi.

_Bodoh-bodoh tapi romantis.. Ah, aku jadi ingin punya pacar seperti Natsu!_

Pemuda berambut salmon itu mendadak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, meskipun mukanya jadi semerah kepiting rebus. _Nggak, nggak, nggak! Lucy cuma bercanda, Lucy cuma bercanda! Ah, Natsu! Berhenti memikirkan hal yang mustahil! Pokoknya kau dan Lucy itu cuma sahabat selamanya! Titik!_

"Oniichan..~"

Natsu menghadap pintu, begitu mendengar suara Wendy. "Masuklah! Pintunya tidak kukunci!" Segera pintu kamarnya terbuka, gadis kecil yang rambutnya selalu dikuncir dua itu terlihat masuk sambil membawa buku PR-nya.

"Oniichan, aku menumpang mengerjakan PR, ya? Hihihi.."

Wendy berjalan menuju meja belajar Natsu, lalu duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Natsu menatap adiknya itu heran. "Kenapa tidak di kamarmu sendiri saja?" tanyanya.

"Soalnya kan aku mengerjakan PR yang sulit, katanya kalau sambil mendengarkan musik yang lembut, pikiranmu bisa lebih tenang dan konsentrasi," Wendy menjelaskan secara jenius (?). "Petikan gitar oniichan itu musik yang paling tenang menurutku."

Natsu tersenyum menatap adiknya itu. "Sekali-sekali rambutmu itu digerai kenapa? Oniichan bosan melihatmu dikuncir dua," Ia mengganti topik pembicaraan tapi tidak menyindir, mungkin sedikit (?).

"Aku lebih suka dikuncir dua," Anak tersebut tetap menulis di bukunya walau sedang berbicara dengan Natsu sang kakak. "Jangan bilang oniichan bilang begitu karena sering melihat Lucy-neesan digerai rambutnya di sekolah, iya?"

"HAH?! Bilang apa kau barusan, Wendy?!" Sang kakak blushing lagi. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai terkena virus pipi merah akhir-akhir ini, virus yang melanda setiap orang sebagai awal dari mabuk cinta (?). Wendy hanya terkikik kecil sambil menutupi mulut mungilnya dengan tangan yang tidak memegang pensil, kemudian memutar kursi sehingga menghadap Natsu.

"Tapi.. Memangnya benar ya, oniichan suka pada Lucy-neesan? Menurutku kalian cocok kok.."

Natsu tambah blushing lagi mendengar kata-kata adiknya yang "kecil-kecil cabe rawit" itu, sekarang ditambah dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut yang ternganga. Siswa kelas 2 SMA tersebut pun mengomeli adiknya dengan tiga sudut siku-siku di kepala. "BICARA APA KAU INI, HAH?!"

"Daripada sama Lisanna-neesan.. Nanti oniichan yang direpotin.. Kalau sama Lucy-neesan kan, justru oniichan yang merepotkan.."

_Jadi ini rasanya punya adik perempuan yang sudah besar, _sang kakak sweat drop. _Dasar kau Wendy.. Ini semua gara-gara ayah mempengaruhi otaknya dengan pikiran orang dewasa!_

"Oniichan, kalau kau suka bilang saja," Wendy menasehati. "Sebelum terlambat, loh. Kadang kau harus jujur pada dirimu sendiri. Setelah itu, nyatakanlah. Tidak ada yang memarahi oniichan kok, toh setiap orang memang butuh cinta kan?"

"Kau mau menceramahi oniichanmu, ay?" Natsu mengangkat satu alisnya, menatap sang adik. Wendy buru-buru protes. "Bukan menceramahi, tahu! Aku hanya memperingatkan! Pasalnya Sting-niichan dan Rogue-niichan juga suka pada Lucy-neesan kan? Apalagi katanya Loke-san sudah kembali, sainganmu tambah banyak!"

Natsu memalingkan kepala. Sting sendiri saja sudah susah setengah mati setengah hidup, apalagi Rogue dan Loke yang populer di kalangan wanita. "Sebelum terlambat loh, oniichan.. Daripada kau menyesal.." Wendy menatap sang kakak.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Natsu terbuka, memperlihatkan Igneel yang rupanya daritadi mendengar pembicaraan dua anak kesayangannya. "Iya, itu benar, Natsu!" ujar Igneel semangat, dengan grins khas yang merupakan asal-usul grins milik Natsu.

"AYAH!" Natsu berontak.

* * *

Di rumahnya, Lisanna duduk dengan ekspresi yang ditekuk, cemberut sambil memegangi roknya. Mirajane sedang memarahinya akibat kelakuannya beberapa hari lalu, karena sang kakak menganggap itu sungguh keterlaluan. "Kau sudah berbuat terlalu jauh, Lisanna," Mirajane memulai. "Kau tahu kan, syal itu penting bagi Natsu? Itu bukan hak milikmu, Lisanna, kau tidak berhak atas syal itu dan kau tidak bisa berbuat sesukamu soal syal itu!"

"Maaf," Ucapan Lisanna tidak tulus. "Kau tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak orang lain, apalagi cinta. Kalau memang Natsu menyukai Lucy, ya sudah! Laki-laki itu tidak hanya Natsu, masih banyak yang lain! Bayangkan jika kau ada di posisi Natsu, memangnya kau mau cintamu dipaksakan, tidak kan?!"

"Mira-nee berisik!" Lisanna langsung berdiri, kedua tangannya dikepal. "Natsu hanya menyukaiku, semuanya berubah karena ada Lucy, tahu! Dia pembawa sial!"

"Lisanna!"

Lisanna tidak lagi menghiraukan kakaknya, ia berlari menuju kamarnya, membanting pintu kamarnya saat menutup ruang pribadinya itu. Mirajane menghela napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu pada Lucy, padahal Lucy tidak pernah membalas perbuatannya," gumam Mirajane sedih.

* * *

Esok pagi, sebelum bergabung dengan Klub Musik Klasik, Jellal dipanggil ke kantor guru oleh Laxus-sensei, sebagai seorang Ketua OSIS. Seperti biasa Erza menemaninya. "Laxus-sensei.." ujarnya saat menggeser pintu. "Oh, Mystogan-kun.." Guru Petir yang disibukkan dengan PR-PR siswanya tersebut menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke arah si ketua OSIS, dan memanggil Jellal dengan nama yang lumayan aneh.

Jellal pun ber-sweat-drop. "A.. Aa.."

"Siapa Mystogan?" tanya Erza menatap si pemuda.

"Karakter novel bergambar yang dibaca sensei dan diakui sebagai buku favoritnya," Awal mulanya, ekspresi muka Ketua OSIS tersebut kelihatan _cool, _tetapi tidak setelah penjelasan berikutnya. Ia menunduk dengan ekspresi pasrah dan sweat drop muncul. "Dan karakter utamanya adalah Mystogan, katanya ia mirip denganku.."

Lalu, Jellal berjalan masuk ke ruangan tersebut, Erza menunggu di depan pintu. Laxus-sensei yang juga wali kelas 3-B itu langsung mengobrol dengan sang siswa. "Bagaimana dengan festival musim panas di sekolah kita bulan depan?" tanya beliau. "Hai," Jellal mengucapkan kata 'ya', yang berarti ia siap menjawab pertanyaan. "Kami para pengurus OSIS sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, dan kami pikir kami tidak bisa mengadakan festivalnya karena dana kurang mencukupi. Kami akan mengadakan camp sebagai gantinya."

Mendengarnya membuat Laxus-sensei kaget. "Kenapa begitu?"

Jellal sweat drop. "Sensei, bolehkah aku bertanya siapa yang sebenarnya meminta dana dari OSIS bulan lalu dengan alasan untuk membiayai anggota klub Matematika yang kurang biaya saat akan mengikuti olimpiade, huh?" Pemuda itu bicara cukup cepat dan sangat mendetail pula, membuat Laxus-sensei mengangkat alisnya. "Olimpiade.. Matematika?"

"Kau menggunakan hampir setengah dana OSIS untuk keperluan klub yang sangat kau banggakan itu, berjanji untuk menggantinya bulan Juni lalu tapi sampai sekarang belum kau ganti-ganti," Jellal menunduk kesal. "Aku telah melaporkan kasus ini ke Kepala Sekolah dan beliau memutuskan untuk memotong gajimu selama dua bulan."

Akhirnya, si Guru Petir ingat tentang kelakuannya memeras Jellal, lalu tertawa. "HAHAHAHA! Baiklah, baiklah, itu terserah padamu karena aku tidak begitu perlu uang di dalam hidupku. Sekarang, jelaskan soal campnya."

Jellal pun menjelaskan semuanya pada sang wali kelas yang juga pendamping OSIS tersebut. Sang guru terus mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Jellal, lalu setelah menyimak seluruhnya ia menanggapi singkat. "Oh, begitu.. Apa kau sudah mengecek kondisi di sana?"

"Kami akan melakukan kunjungan minggu depan, sensei."

"Baiklah. Segera buat laporan tertulisnya dan serahkan padaku, supaya bisa langsung dilaporkan pada kepala sekolah dan diberitahukan pada siswa-siswa lainnya."

"Baik."

Seusai menerima perintah dari sang wali kelas, Jellal berbalik dan keluar ruangan. Ia berdiri di sebelah sang pacar kemudian membungkuk hormat bersama Erza. "Kami permisi," ucapnya. Pemuda tersebut menggeser pintu kantor guru dan menutupnya.

Kemudian, kedua orang tersebut berjalan menuju ruang OSIS, mencari sekretaris OSIS-nya. Setelah sampai, Erza mohon pamit pada kekasihnya untuk kembali ke kelas. "Aku masuk ke kelas dulu, ya. Jaa na," ujarnya.

"Jaa," Jellal tersenyum mengangkat tangan. Kemudian Erza berjalan pergi, dan setelah memastikan Erza benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, Jellal menggeser pintu ruang OSIS. Seperti yang telah diduganya, sudah pasti Meredy ada di sana. Namun kelihatannya Ultear belum datang. "Ohayou, Kaichou!" seru Meredy yang energik setiap hari. "Inti OSIS kita lengkap lagi!"

"Aa," Jellal masuk ke ruangan. Ia segera menengok ke kanan dan kiri. "Mana dia?"

"Mungkin karena sudah lama tidak bersekolah, dia jadi lupa ruang OSIS," jawab Meredy menduga-duga sambil tersenyum menertawakan.

"Minna! Gomenasai!"

Jellal menoleh ke belakang, ketika mendengar suara teriakan dan geseran pintu. Terlihat Loke menghela napas dan menundukkan kepala, seperti kelelahan dikejar binatang buas dari hutan rimba (?). Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum menatap Jellal. "Yo, Kaichou! Aku masih diterima di OSIS kan?"

"Okaeri, Loke-senpai!" Meredy berdiri dan menyambut kakak kelasnya dengan wajah senang. "Selamat, karena sudah memenangkan kejuaraanmu!"

"Hahaha.. Arigatou na," Loke masuk ke dalam ruangan, berdiri di sebelah sang Ketua OSIS dan menopang tangannya pada bahu Jellal. Jellal pun menoleh menatap orang itu. "Kau tidak bisa bersantai kali ini, Loke. Kita masih punya camp musim panas dan kau harus mengejar materi yang tertinggal."

"Hmm.. Kau benar juga."

Loke segera berjalan menuju mejanya, meja sekretaris, dan menaruh tasnya di bawah kursi. Ia membuka laptopnya yang ada di meja dan bertanya. "Jadi, apa yang harus kubuat kali ini?"

"Aa, kau harus menjelaskan semua tentang lokasi camp, susunan acara camp, teknisnya, biaya, dan lain-lain," Jellal menjelaskan. "Meredy akan membantumu."

"Siap di sini!" Meredy berseru. "Ah, tolong ya, Meredy!" ujar Loke senang. "Kalau Ultear-senpai sudah datang, ia pasti akan membantu kita juga," Kembali gadis berambut pink bergelombang tersebut bicara. "Aku ingin laporannya selesai setelah jam makan siang nanti, serahkan padaku supaya bisa diberikan pada Laxus-sensei," Jellal menginstruksi. "Jika kalian butuh sesuatu hubungi aku, aku ada kegiatan klub lagi pagi ini jadi aku akan segera pergi. Jaa!"

"Ganbatte na, Kaichou!" seru Loke. Dan Jellal pun meninggalkan dua anggotanya di dalam ruangan.

* * *

Dari belakang dapat terlihat Ultear yang baru datang ke sekolah, sedang menyusuri koridor menuju ruang OSIS. Namun, matanya menangkap sebuah pandangan di hadapannya, yang ternyata adalah mantan kekasihnya. Ia bersandar di tembok, melipat tangan di dada sambil mendengarkan musik lewat iPod-nya.

Ekspresi Ultear bisa dikatakan sedih. "Rogue.." Sekecil apapun suara Ultear, ternyata Rogue masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia kembali berdiri tegak, menatap langsung ke mata Ultear dengan mata merahnya. Ultear tidak sekali pun mengubah ekspresinya. Suasana canggung tercipta diantara keduanya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Ultear dan Rogue, Natsu dan Lucy yang baru datang ke sekolah dengan sepeda melihat keduanya bertukar tatap. Lucy turun dari boncengan Natsu, sementara pemuda berambut pink itu hanya bingung. "Itu kan.."

* * *

Rogue menjadi orang terakhir yang masuk ke ruang musik, saat teman-temannya sudah hampir siap dengan alat musik masing-masing. Ia segera duduk di sebelah Sting seperti biasa dan memegang harpa kesayangannya itu. "Kau terlihat begitu diam kali ini," Sting berkomentar. "Hei, Rogue, tadi pagi aku melihatmu dengan Ultear, ada urusan apa?" Natsu pun bertanya. Mata Rogue membulat sempurna.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap pemuda itu judes. Natsu cemberut seketika. "Kau kenapa sih? Kenapa jadi begitu keras padaku?" Si pemilik nama keluarga Dragneel tersebut memiringkan kepala. "Dia memang selalu keras padamu, kan?" Gray sweat drop.

Sting menatap laki-laki yang menjadi sahabatnya tersebut dengan tatapan datar. Apa kemarin Lucy mengatakan suatu hal yang membuat Rogue begitu terlihat depresi? Anehnya, ia menganggap hal itu sebagai hal positif, ditandai dengan munculnya senyum licik di wajahnya. _Bagus, kalau analisaku tepat, berarti Rogue sudah tersingkir. Sekarang tinggal si buchou._

Sehabis kegiatan klub mereka, Sting, Rogue, dan Gray meninggalkan ruang musik lebih dulu, menyisakan Jellal dan Natsu. Si pemuda berambut salmon tersebut memasukkan gitarnya ke tasnya, sedangkan Jellal menenteng tas sekolah di bahu. "Natsu," panggil sang Ketua OSIS. "Hai?" Natsu menoleh. "Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau semakin dekat dengan Lucy."

"HEE?!" Muka Natsu langsung merah. "A-Apa maksudmu?! I-Itu.. W-wajar kan?! K-Kami ini kan.. S-Sahabat.." Pemuda itu gagap mendadak. "Tapi hubungan kalian tidak seperti sahabat," Jellal jujur. Natsu memalingkan kepalanya dari pandangan Jellal, memajukan mulutnya, cemberut. Jellal hanya tersenyum. "Natsu, terkadang kau harus jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri," katanya, persis seperti kata Wendy tadi malam. "Sting dan Rogue memang kelihatannya menyebalkan bagimu, tapi mereka jujur pada perasaan mereka kalau mereka menyukai Lucy."

"Tentu saja menyebalkan, mereka selalu mengganggu Lucy."

"Benar kan kataku? Hubunganmu dan Lucy itu bukan sahabat."

"Terus hubunganku dan Lucy itu seperti apa, hah?!" Natsu berbalik lagi, menatap sang Ketua OSIS dengan mukanya yang semerah apel Malang baru matang (?), menantang Jellal untuk memberikan alasan atas pernyataannya tadi. Jellal hanya menjawab. "Yang jelas itu bukan antar-kekasih, tapi.. Spesial."

Muka Natsu tambah merah, ia benar-benar kesal. "Akui saja, Natsu. Kau menyukai Lucy, ya kan?" tanya Jellal menaikkan satu alisnya. "Tidak ada salahnya kalau kau menyukainya. Kalian berdua cocok kok."

"AAH CUKUP!"

* * *

"Ne, ne, Lu-chan!"

"Nani?"

Lucy yang membaca sebuah buku di perpustakaan teralihkan pandangannya karena temannya itu memanggil barusan. Levy berada di depan Lucy, beranjak dari kursinya dan memajukan badan ke depan. "Kemarin aku ketemu pria keren, loh!"

Sebelum ia bercerita lebih lanjut, Mirajane memanggil dua anak itu. "Ayo, Lucy, Levy, sebentar lagi kalian masuk kelas," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, menolehkan kepala ke kedua kutu buku perempuan tersebut.

"Ceritanya di koridor saja, ya, Levy-chan!" Lucy berbisik, kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Um!" Levy mengangguk senang.

Setelah itu, Lucy dan Levy keluar dari perpustakaan, gadis blonde itu yang menutup pintunya. Begitu ia dan Levy menghadap depan, merea langsung bertatap muka dengan Guru Petir dan Grandmaster Matematika (?) Laxus Dreyar. Kedua anak perempuan itu pun langsung gugup.

"Yo, gakusei-tachi.." sapa sang guru dengan tatapan "meledek"-nya. Lucy dan Levy sweat drop. "O.. Ohayou, sensei," Yang berani menyapa hanya Levy, itupun dengan senyum terpaksa. "A-Apa kabar?"

Laxus memajukan kepalanya ke arah Lucy, Levy yang melihat itu langsung menoleh. Untunglah si gadis blonde tersebut memundurkan kepalanya sehingga bersandar di pintu, saking takutnya melihat sang guru. "Lu-chan!" Levy histeris.

"Apakah Mirajane ada di dalam?" Laxus bertanya _to the point. _"A-Aye.." Suara gadis Heartfilia tersebut bergetar. "Bagus!"

Langsung saja Laxus-sensei menjauhkan Lucy dari pintu sehingga tubuh gadis itu maju ke depan dan hampir jatuh kalau saja Levy tidak maju ke depan memegang lengannya. Beliau sendiri menggeser pintu lalu masuk ke perpustakaan. Setelah itu digesernya lagi pintu kayu tersebut agar ruangannya tertutup rapat. Lucy dan Levy kembali menoleh ke perpustakaan, mendengar suara-suara dari dalamnya. "Yo, Mirajane.."

"Ah, Laxus-kun.."

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, ay?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih.."

Lagi-lagi si perempuan berambut blonde yang rambutnya di pita bersama sahabat rambut birunya yang dibando itu sweat drop. Guru yang paling galak satu sekolah tersebut ternyata mengeluarkan suara halusnya hanya untuk Mirajane. "Bayangkan muka Makarov-sensei kalau melihat anggota keluarganya begini," ujar Levy. "Ah.. Kurasa kepala sekolah tidak keberatan kalau Mirajane-san yang menjadi anggota barunya.."

* * *

Ultear masuk ke ruang OSIS, ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Meredy sedang membantu seseorang yang bekerja dengan laptopnya. Setelah ia tahu siapa orang tersebut, Ultear berseru. "Loke!"

Loke mendongak mendengar namanya dipanggil, begitu juga Meredy. "Hohoh. Lama tak jumpa, Ultear-san!" sapanya sambil mengangkat tangan. "Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?" tanya Ultear menghampiri keduanya. "Kaichou disuruh Laxus-sensei membuat laporan soal camp, sebagai sekretaris kan harus Loke-senpai yang mengerjakan," Meredy bantu menjawab. "Aku membantunya menjabarkan soal itu."

"Sou ka, Kaichou juga menyuruhku?"

"Tepatnya begitu."

"Baiklah, laporan ini sudah tiga per empat selesai, aku jalan-jalan ya, jenuh. Mau cari udara segar juga," Loke berdiri dari kursinya. "Okay. Aku akan mengerjakan sisanya," Ultear mengajukan diri. Loke keluar dari mejanya, kemudian menggeser pintu ruang OSIS dan keluar.

Kembali ke Lucy dan Levy yang berjalan ke kelas mereka, menuruni tangga pelan-pelan. Sesampainya di koridor tempat kelas keduanya berada, Levy pamit untuk pergi ke toilet. "Aku ke kamar kecil sebentar ya, Lu-chan, kau ke kelas saja duluan," pesan Levy. Lucy pun mengangguk. Ketua kelas 2-C tersebut segera masuk ke toilet, sementara Lucy berbalik dan menghadap depan.

"Luce!"

Kagetlah ia karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara Natsu. Gadis itupun tersenyum. "Natsu!" serunya.

"Bagaimana musikku pagi ini?" tanyanya menggaruk pipi sambil melempar grins pada si sahabat. "Um, bagus seperti biasa, Natsu," Lucy tersenyum dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Natsu.

"Hehe.."

"Hai, Lucy.."

Perasaan Lucy mendadak tidak enak lagi. Natsu dengan santainya membalikkan tubuh ke belakang. Keduanya mendapati Loke sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua, mengantungkan kedua tangan di saku, membuat ekspresi cool di wajahnya. Setelah itu ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kau terlihat cantik pagi ini, manis.."

Lucy sweat drop, sementara Natsu yang sudah berbalik badan sepenuhnya menunduk kesal sampai tiga sudut siku-siku merah muncul di kepalanya ketika mendengar gombalan Loke yang menyebalkan di telinganya itu. Si putra Igneel berteriak dengan ekspresi kesal dan mengangkat kepalanya ke atas setelah itu.

"GRR! SUDAH CUKUP SAMPAI DI SITU!"

Refleks tangan Natsu menggenggam pergelangan tangan sang sahabat, menarik Lucy ke belakangnya. Lucy menatap Natsu heran, dan entah kenapa pipinya memerah. "Natsu.." panggil si gadis blonde. "Pokoknya laki-laki sepertimu tidak kuizinkan bersama Lucy!" Natsu bersikeras.

"NATSU! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUH KEKASIH HATIKU!" Loke marah, ekspresi mukanya juga kesal dan mukanya merah tanda cemburu.

"Lihat, Luce, akan kutunjukkan padamu kenapa kau tidak boleh memacari Loke," Natsu sedikit berbisik, kepalanya sedikit menoleh pada Lucy. "Siapa yang mau memacarinya, hah?!" Lucy menunduk malu selagi berseru, pipinya memerah. "Aku tidak suka padanya!"

"Oi, Loke!"

"Apa?!" Loke masih marah karena pemuda berambut ikan salmon tersebut ia anggap telah 'merebut kekasih'-nya. Natsu menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya, tepatnya ia menunjuk ke belakang Loke.

"Lihatlah ke belakangmu," ujarnya serius, datar, dengan tatapan tajam.

Loke melihat ke belakangnya seperti yang diinstruksikan Natsu, didapatinya seorang gadis yang bagian bawah rambutnya digulung sampai berada di atas bahu. Ia menaruh kepalan tangan di bawah bibir tanda ia malu-malu, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak tanda ia sedikit gugup dan gelisah. Matanya melihat ke bawah lantai.

"Su.. Sumimasen.."

"WAAH!" Mulut Loke ternganga bahagia, bola matanya seketika langsung berubah menjadi hati pink yang mencolok. Ia berjalan dengan girang ke arah gadis itu, menggerakkan kedua tangan di samping dan meninggalkan Natsu serta Lucy. Ia menghampiri gadis itu dan langsung berkenalan dengannya.

"Betapa.. Betapa cantiknya gadis yang kulihat ini.."

Gadis cantik yang tangannya digenggam Loke dan tangan lainnya menyentuh dada bidang Loke itu mukanya memerah. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat ketampanan seorang Loke yang merupakan sekretaris OSIS berada di depannya. "E-Eh?"

"Hah," Natsu menundukkan kepala dan mendesah. Ia lalu berbalik menatap Lucy. "Sekarang kau lihat kan? Loke itu playboy tingkat atas." Lucy tersenyum. "Kau begitu peduli padaku ya, Natsu.."

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak mau membiarkan laki-laki tidak benar memacari sahabatku! Kalau kau diapa-apain kan bahaya, Luce!"

"Arigatou, sudah cemburu padaku."

"Sama-sam.. EH?! C-CEMBURU?! A-AKU TIDAK CEMBURU PADAMU!"

"Terus apa dong?"

"Kh-kh.. Khawatir..! Y-Ya, khawatir yang benar!" Natsu gagap mendadak lagi.

Ternyata di balik toilet, ada Levy dan Cana yang mengintip pertengkaran kecil kedua sahabat kecil itu. Mereka terkikik kecil. "Hihihi.. Rupanya Lu-chan semakin dekat dengan Natsu, ya, Cana!" serunya melihat gadis berambut cokelat panjang tersebut. "Oh yeah! Lucy memang hebat!" Cana memuji.

* * *

"Gray-sama! Gray-sama, ayo bangun!" Juvia mengguncang-guncang tubuh pemuda berambut raven itu, yang tidur pulas di mejanya dengan tangan sebagai telapak tangan. Gray tidur di kelas, setelah kegiatan klubnya. "Gray-sama! Fried-sensei menyuruh kita membersihkan laboratorium Fisika! Ayo kita bersihkan sama-sama!" teriak Juvia keras. "Aah, lima menit lagi!" Gray memalingkan kepala.

Seketika itulah Juvia cemberut, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca sehingga tak lama kemudian ia menangis dengan suara yang kencang. "HUAAA! GRAY-SAMA! TEGA SEKALI KAU PADA JUVIA! HUAAAA!" Gray batal tidur, sebagai gantinya tiga sudut siku-siku merah muncul di kepalanya. Tangisan Juvia memekakkan telinganya, rasanya hidupnya berubah setelah berurusan dengan perempuan. "Argh..." Gray mulai geram, lalu bangun dan menatap Juvia kesal. "Baiklah, baiklah! Ayo kita bersihkan!"

"Uh?" Juvia berhenti mengeluarkan air mata, menatap pemuda di depannya kebingungan. Tak lama kemudian, Gray memalingkan kepala, dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia cemberut, tapi semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Aku paling benci melihat perempuan menangis." Juvia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Gray-sama.." Setelah itu, ekspresi muka Juvia berubah senang, sampai-sampai kedua tangannya diangkat ke atas. "GRAY-SAMA!"

Akhirnya, Gray dan Juvia sama-sama pergi ke laboratorium Fisika untuk menjalankan perintah wali kelas mereka. Juvia menyapu lantai, sedangkan Gray membersihkan mikroskop yang disimpan di lemari dengan hati-hati. Kemudian, ia mengecek jumlah barang di lemari, masih lengkap atau tidak.

"Gray-sama, Juvia sangat senang bisa melakukan tugas ini bersama.." Juvia yang mulai tidak konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya menabrak lemari penyimpan gelas-gelas dan peralatan laboratorium lainnya, menyebabkannya sedikit menjerit. "Ouch!"

Hal itu menyebabkan sebuah kardus di atas lemari yang ditabrak perempuan tersebut berguncang, dan akhirnya jatuh. Sayangnya, kardus berisi mikroskop yang baru dibeli sekolah tersebut akan jatuh di atas kepala Juvia. Gray yang melihatnya terbelalak.

"Juvia!"

Ia berlari, saat kardus itu hampir mengenai kepala si gadis, si pemuda berhasil mendekapnya lebih dulu, menyingkirkannya dari tempat maut tersebut. Kardus tersebut pun menyentuh lantai dan isinya keluar semua, mengakibatkan semua mikroskop barunya rusak. Namun, untunglah Juvia selamat. Gray masih memeluknya erat di lantai, kedua siswa SMA tersebut masing-masing menutup matanya. Yang membuka duluan ternyata Juvia. Ia kaget mengetahui posisinya dan pujaan hatinya sekarang, alhasil pipinya memerah.

"G-G-G... Gray-sama..!"

Gray pun membuka matanya, melempar senyum pada Juvia. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Juvia?" si pemuda melontarkan pertanyaan. Melihat wajah Gray tersebut membuat Juvia makin mirip lobster yang tinggal di laut luas. Mulutnya ternganga. "G.. Gray-sama.. A-Aku.."

"Ouch!" Gray tiba-tiba menjerit, matanta tertutup. Juvia langsung menatap Gray bingung. "Gray-sama?"

Juvia pun melihat ke arah kaki pemuda itu, ternyata anggota tubuh tersebut ditimpa oleh kardus berisi mikroskop yang jatuh tadi. Juvia terkejut dan langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gray, kemudian mengangkat kardus tersebut sekuat tenaga sehingga tidak lagi berada di atas kaki Gray. Pemuda itu kemudian bangun, lalu duduk.

"Gray-sama, seharusnya Juvia yang bertanya apakah kau baik-baik saja," Juvia menatap Gray panik. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kakiku tidak apa-apa," Sang pemuda menjawab. Lalu, keduanya berdiri; Gray dibantu Juvia. "Lihat, aku tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Gray tersenyum percaya diri.

* * *

"APA?! MIKROSKOP BARU YANG DIBELI SEKOLAH RUSAK?!"

"Gomenasai, Fried-sensei," Juvia dan Gray yang menghadap wali kelas mereka seusai kecelakaan di laboratorium Fisika tersebut membungkuk sedalam-dalam yang mereka bisa, tapi yang berbicara ialah Juvia. Gray sendiri berdiri tegak lebih dulu. "Ini semua salah Juvia, tolong jangan seret Fullbuster-san soal ini," Gadis itu melanjutkan, menyebut nama Gray dengan nama keluarganya karena tidak mungkin ia mengatakan "Gray-sama" pada Fried-sensei. "Hontou ni gomenasai, gomenasai!"

"Lockser-san, kau tahu harga semua mikroskop itu mahal, bukan?" Fried-sensei bertanya. "H-Hai.." Juvia masih tetap membungkuk.

"Hah," Guru Fisika tersebut mendesah pasrah. "Mau tidak mau kau harus menuruti peraturan sekolah ini, dalam waktu dua minggu kau sudah harus mengganti mikroskop-mikroskop itu."

Setelah dari ruang guru, Gray dan Juvia berjalan kembali ke kelas. Juvia merasa canggung dengan pemuda di sebelahnya itu. "Gomenne, Gray-sama, gara-gara Juvia ceroboh, Gray-sama jadi ikut terlibat.." Juvia menundukkan kepala, menaruh kedua tangan di depan. "Daijoubu da, setidaknya kau tidak tertimpa mikroskop-mikroskop tadi," Gray masih saja tersenyum percaya diri. Lalu ia menatap Juvia. "Aku akan membantumu mengganti mikroskopnya. Aku janji aku akan melakukan sesuatu tentang itu."

"Gray-sama.." Juvia ikut menyunggingkan senyum. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke sifat lamanya yang menggemari Gray tingkat overdosis (?), ditandai dengan dirinya yang merangkul lengan pemuda itu erat. "ARIGATOU, GRAY-SAMA! ROMANTIS SEKALI GRAY-SAMA SUDAH MAU MENYELAMATKAN JUVIA!" serunya senang, hati-hati merah muda keluar dari dirinya sembari mengeluskan kepala pada lengan Gray. Sudut siku-siku merah Gray pun muncul kembali. "H-HAH?! A-AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD BEGITU!"

"Gray-sama.. Kau pintar sekali berbohong.."

"Gah! Baiklah, khusus hari ini kau boleh lakukan apapun sesukamu."

"Benarkah?! KALAU BEGITU GRAY-SAMA HARUS JADI PACAR JUVIA!"

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"

Akhirnya, pelajaran pun kembali dimulai di Fairy International High School, tetapi kalian mungkin tidak akan pernah menyangka kalau seorang Ketua OSIS bisa absen kelas. Tapi pikirkan sekali lagi saat melihat Jellal di UKS. Pemuda bertato tersebut meringkuk di ranjang sejak pukul sembilan pagi, tubuhnya berkeringat cukup banyak, dada bidangnya naik turun seiring ia mengambil dan menghembuskan napas. Ia menaruh kantung es di dahinya, berusaha menurunkan suhu tubuhnya.

Rupanya, hasil hujan-hujanan kemarin itu benar-benar berefek. Awalnya ia memang tidak apa-apa, tapi menjelang pelajaran Biologi, kepalanya mulai pusing dan badannya panas. Daya tahan tubuhnya minggu-minggu ini sangatlah buruk. Sampai rumah, ia akan langsung memecah celengan dan membeli vitamin. "Hah.. Hah.. Hah.."

Tak lama kemudian pintu UKS terbuka, Erza-lah yang masuk ke dalamnya. Ia mendengar dari salah satu teman sekelas pacarnya kalau Jellal ada di UKS karena sakit. "Jellal!" serunya panik.

Jellal menolehkan kepalanya. "Erza.." Ia masih berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Kau ini kenapa lagi?" Erza berjalan menuju ranjang yang tempat sang pemuda berbaring dengan sangat lemas, duduk di sebelahnya. "Perasaan tadi pagi kau tidak apa-apa.."

"Ahaha.. Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau sudah tentang diriku.." Jellal tertawa kecil.

"Mou.. Kau pasti tidak mandi dengan air hangat setelah pulang kemarin, ya kan? Jujur."

"Aku malas, aku langsung tidur kemarin," Pemuda itu sengaja memalingkan kepala, setelah Erza mengetahui kelakukannya. Perempuan berambut scarlet itu mendesah sambil menaruh kedua tangan di pinggang. "Dasar, Ketua OSIS pemalas." Jellal cemberut untuk pertama kalinya. "Itu kan bukan masalah serius."

"Kau ini pemimpin, kalau kau tidak bisa memimpin dirimu untuk disiplin bagaimana kau memimpin orang lain?" Erza tetap saja tersenyum. Ia memang tidak bisa marah pada kekasihnya itu. Setelah itu, si Ketua OSIS memutar badannya lagi sehingga ia dapat melihat langit-langit UKS. "Aku mau tidur, kau keluar saja," Jellal menasehati. "Aku tidak ingin disalahkan kalau sampai kau ketinggalan materi."

Si Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan tersebut tidak sedikitpun menyingkirkan senyumannya. Ia malah memajukan kepalanya dan membungkuk. Setelah itu, ia menyingkirkan tangan si pemuda dari dahinya sendiri, mencium keningnya. Mata Jellal tetap terbuka, pipinya memerah. Beberapa detik kemudian Erza melepas ciumannya. "Obatmu sehari sekali," ujar si gadis. "Balasan untuk yang waktu itu."

Jellal tersenyum. "Arigatou na, Erza-chan." Erza berbalik, keluar ruang UKS meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sakit. Jellal kemudian memasang kantung esnya lagi, meski sudah mencair seperti hatinya yang baru saja meleleh.

* * *

Jam makan siang dihabiskan Lucy dan Natsu di kantin, tidak di atap sekolah maupun ruang musik, bahkan di ruang kelas seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka diantar oleh Gray dan Juvia yang sedang berbaik hati mengambil makanan temannya juga, Natsu membantu Lucy melepas perban di tangannya "Yosh! Lukamu hampir sembuh, Luce!" seru Natsu melihat jari-jari Lucy yang luka-lukanya hampir tertutup seluruhnya. "Um!" Lucy mengangguk senang.

Dari kejauhan Gray dan Juvia melihat hal tersebut, tersenyum sendiri melihat momen kedua orang itu. "Salamander, Salamander.. Dia memang sudah dewasa rupanya," Si pemilik nama Fullbuster tersebut geleng-geleng kepala. "Dengan begini Lucy tidak akan mencoba-coba untuk mendekati Gray-sama!" Juvia berseru gembira seakan-akan baru dibebaskan dari penjara, dengan kepala menengadah ke atas dan mata berbentuk hati. Gray sweat drop. "Heh.."

Di sisi lain terlihatlah Sting, yang baru akan memesan makanan di kantin. Niatnya hilang setelah melihat Natsu dan Lucy bersama, maka berbaliklah ia dan berencana kembali ke kelasnya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia mencuih, tatapannya nampak begitu kesal dan marah.

_Aku yang memasang perbannya, kenapa yang melepasnya malah Natsu?!_

Pulang sekolah, Natsu mengambil sepedanya dari tempat parkiran, kemudian membunyikan belnya sebagai ganti suara emasnya (?) memanggil Lucy. Gadis blonde itu segera muncul, lalu menghampiri sahabatnya. Natsu pun menaiki sepedanya, setelah memastikan sepedanya aman dinaiki, ia menyuruh Lucy naik. Keluarlah keduanya dari gedung sekolah. Rogue ternyata memperhatikan momen itu, mukanya datar. _Peniru, _gumamnya dalam hati.

Ultear yang baru keluar dari ruang OSIS memperhatikan Rogue dari belakang, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menghampiri pemuda itu untuk menghiburnya. Tapi Rogue akan lebih bahagia jika tidak bertemu dengannya, maka Ultear berusaha menahan diri. Ia lalu memegang dadanya sendiri, bertanya pada hati kecilnya.

_Apa aku harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya? Tuhan.. Berikan kesempatan padaku untuk melakukannya.. _Pemuda yang ditatapnya mulai berjalan pergi, menuju ke parkiran sepeda untuk mengambil sepeda miliknya. _Aku harap Rogue mau membuka hatinya.._

* * *

Setelah sampai di rumahnya seusai berdagang, Lucy mandi dan berganti baju, setelah melakukan hal-hal tersebut ia membantu sang ibu membersihkan rumah. "Ibu," ujar Lucy yang mengganti seprai kamarnya. "Ya?" Layla yang menyapu kamar puterinya menyahut. "Kalau kuperhatikan sekali lagi, sepertinya yukata yang ibu pakai di pernikahan ibu bukan yukata pernikahan pada umumnya. Itu nampak seperti yukata biasa."

"Ya, kau benar," Layla berhenti menyapu untuk sejenak. "Walaupun ayahmu begitu kaya dulu, ia ingin merayakan pernikahan kami sesederhana mungkin. Jadi, waktu kami berdua menikah, ibu hanya memakai yukata itu."

"Tapi, bukannya tetap harus memakai pakaian pernikahan atau semacamnya?" Lucy bingung. "Ah, andai ayahmu ada di sini, ia pasti bisa menjelaskannya," Layla sedikit bingung menjelaskan masa-masa pernikahannya pada puterinya yang terlahir selalu ingin tahu tersebut. Ia lalu menunduk dan tersenyum. "Ayahmu tersenyum saat ibu memakai yukata sederhana itu. Ibu rela melanggar tradisi jika ayahmu senang."

Lucy tersenyum menatap ibunya. "Kalau aku sudah dewasa nanti, aku juga ingin seperti ibu, menikah dengan cara yang sederhana," ujarnya. Hal tersebut membuat Layla terkikik kecil. "Lucy.."

"Percuma, bu. Kalau kita menikah dan dirayakan semewah-mewahnya, tapi pada akhirnya harus berpisah dengan cara yang tidak baik, itu tidak berarti apa-apa."

"Astaga.. Putri ibu memang sudah dewasa ya, bisa bicara seperti itu.."

"Ahaha.. Aku 17 tahun, ibu."

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa pemuda yang akan kau nikahi secara sederhana nanti? Natsu-kun?"

"A-Apa?! Ibu, tentu tidak! Mou!"

Di rumah keluarga Dragneel, Grandeeney tengah menyiapkan cemilan malam saat kedua anaknya bermain musik di ruang tengah bersama suaminya yang menyanyi. Pria tua itu rupanya sangat menggemari lagu lama dan bukannya lagu boyband-girlband yang sedang trend sekarang. Sang istri kerap kali terkikik saat mendengar Igneel bersenandung. "Aduh, ayah, berapa banyak sih lagu lama yang ayah tahu?" Natsu terus memainkan gitarnya, tangannya sedikit pegal.

"Ayah kan dewanya lagu-lagu jadul, oniichan," Wendy menyahut. "Ayah menyanyikan itu untukmu, Natsu, rata-rata lagu-lagu itu kan artinya semangat seorang pemuda untuk mendapatkan cintanya, seperti kau saat ini!" Igneel berseru penuh rasa bangga dan kemenangan. Sekali lagi Natsu kalah dari sang ayah, mukanya berhasil dibuat merah kembali. "AYAH!" teriaknya emosi.

Igneel tersenyum pada puteranya. "Kalau kau memang menyukai Lucy, ayah mendukung kok," ujarnya. "Serius."

"Aku tidak suka padanya!" Natsu memalingkan kepala. "Sudah, tidak perlu bohong, kau harus menyatakan yang sebenarnya pada Lucy, memendam rasa itu tidak ada gunanya," Igneel menambahkan. Natsu cemberut. "Waktunya belum tepat.."

"Tuh kan! Akhirnya oniichan mengaku suka pada Lucy-neesan!" Wendy tersenyum senang. "Bagaimana kalau kau menyatakannya saat festival musim panas sekolahmu, oniichan? Aku suka itu!"

"E-EH?!" Muka Natsu merah lagi saat ia menatap adiknya. "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kan waktu kalian bersama bisa lebih banyak, jadi kau punya banyak waktu!" seru Wendy menjelaskan. Natsu kembali memalingkan kepala. "Itu tidak akan berhasil. Aku yakin Lucy tidak menyukaiku."

* * *

Ternyata, esok pagi di sekolah adalah pengumuman mengenai festival musim panas sekolah. Jellal sudah lumayan pulih, jadi tetap ialah yang memberitahu mengenai hal itu. "Minna-san, kiite kudasai," ujar sang Ketua OSIS berdiri di atas meja kantin -tentu sudah dengan izin kepala sekolah-, karena memang tempat siswa banyak berkumpul itu di kantin.

"Sebelumnya, kami pihak pengurus OSIS mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena kami akan membatalkan pengadaan festival musim panas tahun ini, akibat kekurangan biaya. Tetapi sebagai gantinya, dalam dua minggu kita akan mengadakan camp musim panas sebelum liburan. Tempatnya berada di Villa Milkovich, kita akan ke sana dengan bus dari sekolah. Pastikan kalian sampai pukul tujuh pagi. Jika kalian tidak bisa ikut, berikan alasan yang masuk akal lewat surat, atau menghubungi Loke, sekretaris OSIS."

Rogue langsung meninggalkan kantin begitu mendengar rencana camp musim panas ala sekolah mereka. Ultear yang berdiri di belakang Jellal menangkap gambaran lelaki tersebut, ia tahu Rogue pasti tidak akan ikut. Hilanglah kesempatannya sekali lagi menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada pemuda tersebut.

"Apakah semuanya jelas? Ada yang mau ditanyakan?"

Seorang siswa mengangkat tangan, dan ternyata itu adalah Gray. "Kita pakai baju apa, Kaichou? Apakah kita akan menginap?"

"Baju yang kau pakai saat datang ke sekolah adalah baju bebas, dan ya, kita akan menginap. Bawa baju kalian untuk keperluan empat hari tiga malam," Jellal menjawab bak narasumber suatu peristiwa. "Ada lagi yang mau ditanyakan?"

Seluruh siswa diam, karena dianggap penjelasan Jellal sudah cukup mereka mengerti. "Okay, jam siang nanti kami akan memasang informasi lebih lanjut di papan pengumuman. Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian dan selamat pagi."

Jellal turun dari atas meja, sementara para siswa yang berkumpul membubarkan diri masing-masing. Lucy yang daritadi berada di samping Natsu menoleh padanya, tersenyum. "Kelihatannya menyenangkan ya, Natsu! Aku tidak sabar ingin ikut!" Tapi Natsu hanya terdiam, tatapan matanya kosong. Lucy heran melihat sahabatnya. "Natsu?" panggilnya.

"EH?!" Natsu tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu buru-buru menoleh ke arah Lucy dengan senyuman. "Iya, kenapa Luce?"

Lucy masih menatap Natsu bingung. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Setelah Kaichou menyampaikan pengumumannya kau nmelamun terus." Menatap wajah Lucy yang putih itu, merahlah muka Natsu, matanya berkaca-kaca. Kemudian, ia sadar akan perbuatannya, ditandai dengan dua matanya yang terbelalak serta mulut ternganga. Ia buru-buru menunduk menyembunyikan muka.

"N-Nandemonai." Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Lucy, berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Lucy masih memandangnya khawatir. "Apa dia sakit?" gumamnya. "Yo, blondie!"

Sting datang dan langsung merangkul Lucy. Lucy pun segera berbalik karena kaget, serta menyingkirkan tangan Sting dari bahunya. "Eucliffe-san!" serunya. "Kau ikut kan nanti, saat festival musim panas?" tanya Sting. "Aku tidak akan ikut bus, rencananya aku naik mobil sendiri. Kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Eh? Satu mobil dengan Eucliffe-san?" Lucy terkejut. Sting mengangguk. "Aku bisa bantu membawa barang-barangmu." Lucy menunduk. Ibunya pasti melarang. "Tidak, terima kasih, Eucliffe-san. Aku memilih naik bus saja soalnya lebih ramai dan bisa bergaul dengan teman-teman yang lainnya," Gadis itu mencari alasan. "Jaa ne."

Lucy berbalik, meninggalkan Sting. Tatapan pemuda blonde tersebut langsung datar, dan ia memalingkan kepalanya. "Sabar ya, Sting-chan.." Sting kenal suara itu, lagipula hanya gadis itu yang memanggilnya dengan akhiran _chan. _Saat ia berbalik, tebakannya benar. Lisanna, gadis tersebut tersenyum polos. "Kau pasti bisa mengantar Lucy ke villa itu. Selama kau percaya pada keajaiban."

Malam hari di rumahnya, Natsu bermain gitar di balkon rumahnya. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Wendy, Jellal, dan Igneel kemarin.

_Oniichan, kalau kau suka bilang saja. Sebelum terlambat loh._

_Natsu, terkadang kau harus jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri. Sting dan Rogue kelihatannya menyebalkan bagimu, tapi mereka jujur pada perasaan mereka sendiri kalau mereka menyukai Lucy._

_Sudah, tidak perlu bohong, kau harus menyatakan yang sebenarnya pada Lucy, memendam rasa itu tidak ada gunanya.._

Natsu pun menunduk. _Pertama Sting, lalu Rogue, sekarang Loke. Luce, kenapa kau harus dikelilingi laki-laki yang begitu keren sih, yang lebih keren dari aku? Tuhan, apa aku bisa mendapatkan cinta sahabatku sendiri?_

Ia pun ikut memikiran Lucy, yang tiba-tiba saja mendapati Lisanna sebagai musuhnya.

_Luce.. Seandainya aku memang tidak bisa mendapatkan cintamu.. Aku ingin tetap menjadi sahabatmu, sehingga kau tidak menanggung semuanya sendiran.. Setidaknya, berikan setengah dari bebanmu padaku, jadi kita sama-sama menderita.. _Pemuda tersebut memetik gitarnya, ketika mengingat sebuah lagu yang cocok dengan suasana hatinya selama ini.

_"Futari saikin nite kita ne tte", tomodachi ni iwareta yo  
Kizukeba hiki yose rareru youni kimi to boku ga ita_

_Boku ga hekonda toki niwa itsumo kimi niwa barete ite  
Itsu no ma nika nanige nai kao de soba ni ite kureta yo ne_

Sementara itu di tempat dan suasana yang lain, Lucy menulis buku hariannya, sambil mengandai-andai soal Natsu pagi ini. Ia juga penasaran tentang festival musim panas dua minggu lagi, memikirkan akan seperti apa acara itu nantinya.

Ultear yang berada di rumahnya juga, memutar kotak musik yang waktu itu diberikan oleh Rogue. Ia mengingat masa lalunya, ia ingin sekali menjelaskan semuanya pada pemuda tersebut, berharap Rogue akan membuka hatinya. Ultear berdoa agar Rogue mau datang ke Villa Milkovich untuk merayakan festival musim panas.

Kita ke Rogue. Ketika hendak menutup jendela kamarnya, ia malah berakhir melihat langit malam. Ia menikmati angin yang menampar wajahnya, yang mungkin juga telah menampar hatinya. Tak lama kemudian ia menutup jendelanya, menutup tirai tanda ia akan pergi tidur.

Sementara Natsu tetap bernyanyi.

_Mou ii yo sono mama de ii yo, naki tai toki niwa naite mo iin dayo  
Nee mou ippo chika zuite hoshii yo, honto no egao de waratte kureru youni  
Itsumo samishii toki wa itsu demo tonari ni iru kara  
Mou namida mo kanashimi mo hanbunko shiyou_

Selesai bernyanyi, Natsu memasang "misi"-nya. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengeluarkannya pelan. Setelah itu ia membuka matanya, membuat ekspresi serius dan semangat.

_Yosh! Aku akan menyampaikan perasaan ini! Aku tidak akan menahannya lagi!_

* * *

_**Okay, sekarang saatnya Henny mereview lagu-lagu yang digunakan di fic ini :)  
**_

_**Chapter 2 : "Breakthrough" by GOING UNDER GROUND & "Call My Name" by Tetsuya Kakihara**_

_**Chapter 3 : "I Wish" by Milky Bunny**_

_**Chapter 4 : "Ocean Flying" by Tetsuya Kakihara**_

_**Chapter 5 : "Ichiban Boshi" by Aya Hirano**_

_**Chapter 6 : "Together" by Monkey Majik (kata" yang diucapkan Natsu pada Lucy, itu translate-an lagu ini), dan "Birthday" by The Sketchbook**_

_**Chapter 7 : "Gomen ne, Watashi" by Shiho Nanba**_

_**Chapter 8 : "I Miss You" by Monkey Majik**_

_**Chapter 9 : "Hanbunko" by Tomohisa Sako**_

_**Nah, bagi yang mau download, silahkan download dan denger lagunya yaa~ Enak-enak loh *mangnya makanan ._.* Itu dia untuk chapter 9-nya! Di chapter 10, Henny cuma bisa ngebocorin kalau Jellal akan bernyanyi untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang sejarah fic ini dibuat *bahasanya Hen, bahasanya ._.* Semoga kalian suka dengan chappy ini, dan tentunya tetep stay tune untuk mengetahui kelanjutan 'Where My Heart Will Stay' ini :) Henny mohon maaf bila masih ada typo, kata-kata membingungkan, dan kata-kata yang nggak berkenan di hati kalian.. **_

_**Jaa, matta aeru ne, readers no minna! Daisuki! XDD  
**_

_**~jsslucy91**_


	13. -10- Lucky In Love with My Bestfriend

_**HAALOO~ XDD Minna-san, ogenki desu ka? I'm back! Gimana nih liburan kalian? Ayoayo yang bosan merapat ke sini dan baca fic yang aneh dan nggak jelas ini *promosi banget deh dari kemaren =_=* Gomen ne, minna-san ehehe :D Yaudah Henny bales reviewnya dulu ya!**_

_**Guest : Hohoh.. Tebakanmu mungkin benar XD Yosh! Chapter 10 Updated! Please review if you don't mind ^^**_

_**RyuuKazekawa : Iya aku juga pengen kayak Erza #cemberut Lisanna gitu, punya segudang ide (?) Ini udah update, review please if you don't mind ^^**_

_**Risa : Hee.. Henny bukan Mashima-sensei ^^"**_

_**hylucyshana : Sip! Updated, please review!**_

_**Panduprtma700 : Ckckck.. Nyan nyan ._. **_

_**Guest : Updated! YEAH NALU FTW! XDD**_

_**Nara-san : Nyahaha.. Aye, Henny mengerti X3 Henny aja ampe teriak histeris alhasil satu komplek protes *curhat mode on ._. Bentar kuambil remot dimatiin dulu #abaikan* Mungkin 4 chapter lagi ;) Soalnya kalo lama" takut kalian bosan heheh :DD**_

_**Ai-san : Aye, Henny panggil Ai ya~ XDD Aah arigatou gozaimasu #deepbow Nih biar kenceng kukasih toak masjid *dapet darimana tuh bu ._.* Wkwkwk.. Lisanna terbang, jadi kamu polusiin aja udaranya (?) Iyaa soal pairingnya aman terkendali kok! #heh Sesuai permintaanmu, ini udah kupanjangin lagi ehehe smoga suka :DD Arigatou gozaimasu ya! Review dimohon :)**_

_**Royhan Dragoneel Sampit : Ahaha.. Aye! Ini udah diupdate, smoga rasa penasarannya terpuaskan XD Arigatou ne~**_

_**Chiaki Heartfilia : EEH? HONTOU? WAA GOMENASAI GOMENASAI CHIAKI-SAN! #deepbow Henny gatau itu reviewmu huee maafkan Henny T.T Arigatou gozaimasu, Chiaki-san #deepbow *sampe kapan woy ._.* New chapter updated, please review ^^**_

_**otaku150401 : Aaa Arigatou gozaimasu, just call me Henny :DD Hontou ni gomenasai karena telat kasih info lagu, tiap mau update chapter Henny lupa mulu #getokkepalasendiri Chapter 10 updated, smoga tetep suka ^^**_

_**KhadafiClaluFunky : Aye, arigatou gozaimashita #deepbow Smoga suka dengan chappy kali ini!**_

_**Nnatsuki : HUAA NNATSUKI-SAN LAMA TAK JUMPA! KANGEN! *siapa lu kangen" segala ._.* HENNY JUGA TEPAR YEAH NALU FTW ASEKK #udahwoy Iya gapapa eheh daijoubu desu ^^ Smoga puas dengan chapter ini ^^**_

_**Nah, udah kubales semua kan? Wokee! Henny cuma mau ngingetin kalian buat siapin tisu yang mau nosemouthbleed ala Jellal (?), kantong plastik buat yang mau muntah (?), dan toak mesjid buat yang mau teriak #apaanlu ._. Okeh, let the story begin!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Friendship, Music, School, Romance**

**Pairing : Natsu x Lucy (NaLu)**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Lucy Heartfilia dipindahkan ke sekolah bergengsi Fairy International High School, yang sembarang orang tidak bisa masuk. Di sinilah ia bertemu kembali dengan sahabat masa kecilnya, Natsu Dragneel, anggota Klub Musik Klasik sekolah dimana member-membernya adalah orang-orang terkenal dan terpandang satu sekolah. Apa yang akan dilakukan Lucy ketika tiga orang dari anggota klub tersebut sama-sama menambatkan hatinya pada dirinya?**

* * *

Akhirnya, hari yang telah dinantikan datang juga. Hari dimana camp musim panas Fairy International High School yang pertama dimulai. Lucy mengecek perlengkapannya; pakaian, alat mandi, ponsel, serta barang-barang lainnya yang akan ia perlukan dan gunakan di camp nanti. Kemarin ia belanja dengan Levy dan Cana ke mall, sehingga sekarang bajunya cukup banyak. Oleh karena itu ia tidak berdagang juga kemarin sore.

Layla pun tahu Lucy harus berangkat pagi-pagi ke sekolah, bahkan datang sebelum jadwal agar ia dapat tempat duduk di bus, jadi sang ibu segera memasak sarapan untuk putrinya. Kalau Lucy sarapan di rumah, Lucy pasti terlambat.

"Lucy! Kau sudah siap?" tanya Layla dari dapur, yang sedang menyusun kotak makan tiga susun milik Lucy. "Jangan lupa bawa obat untuk jaga-jaga kalau kau sakit!"

Terlihat Lucy menuruni tangga dengan tas camp yang ia gantungkan di bahunya. Ia memakai celana jeans tiga per empat dengan tank top biru yang dipakaikan jaket putih berhoodie, rambutnya diikat ponytail ke samping seperti biasa dengan pita putih. Ia menjawab pertanyaan ibundanya.

"Hai!"

Lucy pun menghampiri Layla di dapur.

"Ini, kotak makanmu. Ibu juga sudah siapkan sarapan untuk Natsu-kun kalau-kalau ia belum sarapan," Layla menyerahkan kotak makan berwarna pink tersebut pada putrinya. Sembari menerimanya Lucy tersenyum. "Um!"

"Selamat bersenang-senang ya, Lucy," ujar Layla memiringkan kepala dan tersenyum.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa kutinggal sendiri selama empat hari?" tanya Lucy sedikit khawatir.

"Iya, ibu tidak apa-apa," Layla menyentuh pundak Lucy. "Ibu jangan lupa makan, ya. Kalau bekerja jangan terlalu keras. Istirahat yang cukup supaya ibu tidak sakit," pesan Lucy pada ibunya. Entah kenapa ia tidak tega meninggalkan ibunya sendirian selama empat hari di rumah; ia merasa bersalah tidak bisa menjaga ibunya. Layla pun hanya menggangguk.

"Ittekimasu, okaasan," Lucy melempar senyum.

"Itterashai."

Lucy pun meninggalkan sang ibu, membuka pintu rumahnya dan keluar. Layla menatap pintu tersebut dengan senyuman, kemudian berbalik hendak menuju ruang kerjanya untuk kembali menjahit. Tapi tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, membuat kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dan mukanya mengeluarkan ekspresi bingung.

Dilihatnya Lucy kembali ke rumah dan membuka pintu selebar-lebarnya, ibunya heran. "Lucy?" panggilnya. Lucy hanya berjalan melewati ibunya dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu naik ke lantai atas. Layla terus memandangi Lucy sampai ia menghilang. Beberapa menit kemudian Lucy kembali, dan sang ibu masih menatapnya, sampai ia menuju ke pintu lagi.

"Lucy? Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Layla bingung. Lucy yang sudah berada di luar dan hendak menutup pintu, tersenyum sambil menunjukkan barang yang digenggamnya di tangan kirinya.

"Ya, buku harianku." Dan tertutuplah pintu rumah kecil keluarga Heartfilia itu.

Layla hanya menyunggingkan bibir sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Dasar Lucy, kau semakin mirip ayahmu."

* * *

Lucy berjalan dengan riang ke sekolah. Ia setengah berlari, tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat sampai di sekolah. Gadis itu tetap menjaga kotak makannya serta tas camping yang dibawanya agar tidak terjatuh di jalan. Selama kakinya melangkah, ia bergumam dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri, menyampaikan surat lisan pada sang ayah di surga.

_Ayah, hari ini aku akan mengikuti camp musim panas sekolah! Doakan agar campingnya seru, dan aku bisa mengenal teman-teman lain lebih baik. Aku percaya, empat hari tiga malam ini akan menjadi momen paling berharga dalam hidup Lucy Heartfilia, puteri dari Jude Heartfilia!_

Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya.

Rupanya, ketika Lucy sedang mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelepon Natsu, sebuah mobil mewah warna putih dengan atap terbuka, datang menghampirinya. Lucy langsung menjauhkan dari ponselnya dari telinga, melihat ke arah mobil sekaligus pengendaranya.

Pemuda yang memberhentikan mobilnya lalu membuka kacamata hitamnya, atau lebih tepatnya menurunkan kacamatanya. Ia heran. "Lucy?"

Lucy ingat kalau Sting tahu ia tidak punya ponselnya, makanya gadis itu pun buru-buru menyembunyikan alat komunikasi pinknya di belakang punggung. "Eu.. Eucliffe-san," ujarnya membalas sapaan si pemuda blonde dengan senyuman. "Hihihi.."

"Kau mau ke sekolah?" tanya Sting. Lucy mengangguk cepat. "Um, aku mau pergi bareng Natsu."

Hal itu entah kenapa membuat si pemilik marga Eucliffe mendesah seakan-akan menyesali sesuatu. "Hah, Lucy.. Aku benci mengatakan ini padamu," katanya menundukkan kepala. Si gadis blonde bingung, ia lalu memiringkan kepala. Sting menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar dan prihatin.

"Natsu sudah berangkat duluan dengan Lisanna."

DEG!

Lucy yang mengetahui hal itu dari seorang Sting Eucliffe terkejut. Natsu berangkat dengan Lisanna? _Jadi karena sebab itulah ia gelisah waktu itu, karena ia ingin berangkat dengan Lisanna namun takut bilang padaku? Apa.._

"O.. Oh.." Mendadak semangat dan keceriaan yang Lucy punya sejak tadi lenyap, digantikan oleh ekspresi sedih dan datar, kepalanya menunduk. "Be.. Begitu rupanya.."

"Kau berangkat denganku saja, ya? Kalau di bus kasihan kau tidak ada teman," Sting mengajak Lucy naik mobilnya. "Levy dan Cana kan punya acara sendiri, apalagi Erza. Dia kan punya Kaichou, jadi tidak bisa mengobrol denganmu." Dan Lucy menaikkan kepalanya lagi mendengar tawaran Sting.

"Apakah.. Tidak apa-apa?" Gadis itu takut-takut. "_Of course, miss,_" Sting melempar senyum tulus yang sebenarnya adalah senyum kemenangan. "Ayo ikut."

Dengan setengah hati dan begitu terpaksa, Lucy menuju bagian belakang mobil Sting, membuka pintunya dan menaruh barang-barangnya disana. Saat hendak duduk, Sting bertanya. "Eh? Kau tidak duduk di depan?" Ia melihat Lucy dari kaca spion di atasnya.

Lucy tersenyum menolak. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lebih suka duduk di sini," ucapnya. Lalu ia duduk, menutup pintunya. Sting pun menundukkan kepala sambil tersenyum licik. _Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Selama dia ikut denganku. _

Sting menurunkan rem tangannya, melepas rem kakinya dan mulai menyetir pelan-pelan. Dalam hati ia mengirim salam untuk ketua klubnya. _Hari ini Lucy milikku ya, buchou.._

Sementara itu, Natsu berdiri di depan gerbang masuk sekolahnya, ia menenteng tas ranselnya yang penuh dengan barang serta tak ketinggalan juga gitar kesayangannya, sambil melihat jam tangannya. Ia sedikit gelisah. "Hmm.. Lucy kenapa belum datang juga, ya?" Pemuda itu cemas.

Dari belakang terlihat Gray yang sudah menaiki bus lebih dulu, bersama Juvia tentunya. "Oi, Salamander! Kalau kau tidak naik sekarang kau bisa tidak dapat tempat duduk loh!" Ia mengingatkan. "Aye! Kau naik duluan saja!" Suara Natsu yang begitu nyaring terdengar oleh telinganya tak lama kemudian.

Alhasil Gray mendesah. "Hah.."

"Gray-sama, kelihatannya Natsu-san sangat khawatir," Juvia mengutarakan pendapat.

"Dia sejak tadi menunggu Lucy, tapi gadis itu sampai sekarang belum datang juga," ujar si pemuda berambut raven itu sekaligus menjelaskan situasinya pada Juvia.

Sementara itu, Loke tengah mengabsen para siswa dan Jellal mengawasinya dengan tangan terlipat di dada; Ultear, Meredy, dan beberapa anggota OSIS lainnya sudah berada di villa untuk mempersiapkan tempat. Sang Ketua OSIS memakai celana jeans hitam plus kaos putih dengan jaket biru, tak ketinggalan juga sepatu kets putihnya melapisi telapak kaki.

"Semua sudah datang?" tanyanya pada Loke.

"Tinggal Lucy dan Sting, Kaichou," jawab pemuda berpakaian celana putih dengan kaos hijau berlambang simbol rasi bintang Leo tersebut. "Dan belum ada kabar dari Rogue apakah dia ikut atau tidak."

Jellal menepuk keningnya, mendesah. Tiba-tiba Erza datang menghampirinya. "Jellal, semua barang peserta sudah kuperiksa, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membawa barang berbahaya dan benda tajam," ujarnya melaporkan. Muka sang pria bertato pun cerah. "Baguslah," Ia tidak lagi memegang keningnya.

"Jellal!"

Jellal dan Erza menoleh. Datanglah Natsu dengan tergesa-gesa ke arah mereka. "Natsu? Kenapa belum naik bus?" tanya Erza heran. "Semua bangkunya sudah hampir terisi loh."

"Apa Lucy sudah datang? Atau dia tidak jadi ikut?" Natsu tidak menghiraukan Erza dan pandangannya lurus ke arah Jellal. "Belum ada kabar, aku harap kau tidak begitu cemas, Natsu," Jellal menjawab sebisanya. "Lucy kan bisa jaga diri.."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jellal berbunyi, pemuda itu segera merogoh saku celananya dan menjawab panggilan itu. _"Moshi-moshi, Jellal desu,_" Ia menyapa orang yang ada jauh di sana. Setelah itu orang tersebut membalas.

_"Kaichou! Aku berangkat dengan Lucy, ya!"_

Mendengar seruan itu, Jellal terbelalak kaget. Bola matanya ia gerakkan ke samping agar bisa melihat Natsu tanpa menolehkan kepala; tatapannya sedikit khawatir. Anak laki-laki di sebelahnya hanya menatapnya bingung, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Namun, Jellal tidak mau berlama-lama, ia segera menghadap ke depan lagi.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas informasinya."

"_Kami langsung ke villa duluan ya! Salam untuk buchou dan Rogue! Jaa!"_

Panggilan berakhir. Jellal menjatuhkan dan menaruh tangannya yang memegang ponsel di samping tubuh dengan sedikit rasa lemas. Ia bingung menjelaskannya pada ketua klub musik klasik soal percakapannya dengan orang tadi.

_Natsu.. Akhirnya yang kutakutkan kejadian juga, kan? _ gumam Jellal dalam hati. Mau tidak mau ia kembali menatap pemuda berambut salmon itu tanpa menggerakkan kepalanya satu inci pun.

"Natsu. Lucy sudah berangkat duluan dengan Sting."

DEG! Natsu kaget dengan pernyataan Jellal. Berangkat dengan Sting? Ia yakin ia tidak salah dengar, nama pemuda yang disebut Jellal tadi itu Sting. Tapi kenapa Lucy berangkat dengan pemuda itu?

Segera, ekspresi Natsu berubah kecewa, ia pun menundukkan kepala dan menyembunyikan mata di balik poni. Jellal menatap Natsu prihatin. "Natsu.."

"_Thanks for the information._"

Natsu berjalan lemas menuju bus, masih dengan ekspresinya tadi. Kedua pasangan model tersebut hanya menatap adik kelasnya pergi, tapi raut muka Erza berbeda dengan raut muka pacarnya. Tentu, karena ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. "Apakah Natsu baik-baik saja?" tanya Erza dengan muka bingung pada Jellal. Pemuda berambut biru itu hanya menunduk.

"Mungkin."

* * *

Natsu pun duduk di bangku paling belakang bus nomor lima dekat jendela, dimana ia bisa menopang dagu dengan tangannya yang ia taruh dekat kaca itu. Ia benar-benar bosan, entah apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Lucy dan Sting pasti tengah bersenang-senang disana.

"Natsu!"

Natsu tentu kenal suara centil nan menyebalkan itu, dan yang lebih tidak enak lagi pemilik suara itu langsung duduk di sebelahnya tanpa seizin darinya. "Mau apa kau duduk di sini?!" tanyanya judes.

"Aah, Natsu begitu lagi deh.. Aku kan kemari untuk menemanimu," Lisanna tersenyum 'tulus'. "Kasian kalau kau duduk di sini sendirian dan galau sendirian juga." Natsu menatap Lisanna kesal. Ia memalingkan muka dan kembali menatap jendela. Lisanna tersenyum manis.

Sementara itu, selama perjalanan, Lucy membuka buku diarynya, menulis. Rupanya ia punya kemampuan untuk menulis yang rapi saat berada di dalam alat transportasi yang sedang bergerak cepat.

_Ayah._

_Pagi ini aku tidak berangkat dengan Natsu, aku berangkat dengan Eucliffe-san. Natsu sudah berangkat dengan Lisanna rupanya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sedih, ayah. Tapi.. Aku tidak cemburu, sungguh! Aku hanya.. Aku hanya.. _

"Kau sedang apa, Lucy?"

Kepala Lucy terangkat lagi saat mendengar pertanyaan Sting. Namun ia tidak begitu terkejut dan kelihatannya biasa-biasa saja. Mungkin karena terpengaruh suasana hatinya saat ini. "Ya, Eucliffe-san?" ujarnya halus.

"Kau sedang menulis, ya?" Sting berbicara pada Lucy meski sedang menyetir dan pandangannya fokus ke depan. "Wah, rupanya kau hebat juga dalam mengarang. Kalau aku malasnya tidak bisa ditolong." Lucy kembali menunduk, tidak menanggapi apa-apa ucapan Sting. "Lebih baik Eucliffe-san fokus menyetir," katanya.

Sting tidak keberatan, lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Mobil itu melaju kencang, mengingat sebentar lagi mereka sampai. Rambut Lucy diterbangkan angin, gadis itu hanya bisa menatap langit biru dengan hatinya yang juga biru. _Natsu.. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja.._

Rombongan Fairy International High School juga tengah dalam perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan mereka, selama di perjalanan mereka tidak hanya diam saja, tetapi juga bercanda gurau, mengobrol dengan teman sebangku, bahkan nyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas seperti Loke saat ini.

"Lucy.. Lucy Lucy Lucy..." Hanya itu saja yang disebutnya di sepanjang lagu. Gadis-gadis yang mengelilinginya di kursi paling-paling (?) belakang, lebih belakang dari Natsu dan Lisanna, langsung protes dengan suara imutnya.

"Loke-sama! Kau curang!"

"Aku juga ingin disebut!"

"Buat lagu tentang aku!"

"Cih," Natsu masih saja menopang dagu dengan tangannya yang bertengger dekat jendela, rupanya Loke belum bisa melepaskan Lucy. Erza yang duduk di depan pemuda itu bersama kekasihnya membalikkan tubuh ke belakang, agar bisa melihat Natsu lebih jelas. Ia memegang sebuah bungkusan.

"Kau mau snack, Natsu?" tanyanya menawarkan. "Tidak, terima kasih," Natsu menatap Erza datar. "Serius? Ini kue kering buatan Lucy loh."

"E?" Ekspresi Natsu bingung.

"Ah, maaf Erza!" Lisanna bermaksud menghalang-halangi, Erza lalu menatap gadis yang tersenyum paksa tersebut. "Natsu kan tidak suka kue kering, jadi ia tidak bisa terima tawaranmu."

"Apa?!" Natsu berontak.

"Hmm.. Baiklah."

Erza kembali duduk dengan benar, akhirnya ia membagikan snack itu pada Levy dan Cana yang duduk di sebelahnya dan Jellal, serta beberapa siswa lain yang juga ingin mencicipi kue buatan teman mereka. Mereka melontarkan rasa suka mereka setelah menyantap makanan itu.

"Oishii!"

"Lu-chan pintar buat kue!"

"Kuharap ketika tiba waktunya makan di camp dia yang memasak!"

Lisanna tengah menatap semua itu, tapi seketika itu juga ia berbalik menatap Natsu di sebelahnya dengan pandangan bingung. Pemuda itu menatapnya kesal, tajam, emosi. Namun, perempuan berambut putih silver itu hanya tersenyum _innocent._

"Kenapa Natsu? Kau memang tidak suka kue kering kan?" Kemudian, ia mengedipkan satu matanya. Natsu kembali memalingkan kepalanya dan melihat langit melalui jendela, tangannya bertengger dan menopang dagunya lagi. Ia harap ia akan segera sampai.

Akhirnya, rombongan pun tiba di Villa Milkovich, yang ternyata lokasinya di pantai. Mereka belum sampai di sana sepenuhnya, mereka masih berada di jalan raya yang di sisi kanan dan kirinya terdapat pohon palem yang rindang dan menambah kesejukan udara. Meskipun begitu, para siswa sudah mampu melihat pemandangan laut biru melalui jendela bus, takjub akannya.

"Wah.." Juvia terkagum-kagum. "Gray-sama! Lautnya indah!"

"Aa," Gray yang duduk di sebelah Juvia tersenyum, ia memang tidak berada dekat jendela, namun ia tetap bisa melihat laut biru.

"Dan yang lebih indah lagi, GRAY-SAMA MAU DUDUK DENGAN JUVIA!" Gadis berambut biru tersebut langsung menatap Gray dengan mata hati pinknya yang begitu khas itu. "ITU KARENA AKU TIDAK PUNYA PILIHAN!" Gray sweat drop.

"Tidak punya pilihan apa, Gray?" Jellal yang mendengar pembicaraan adik kelas di depannya menonjolkan kepalanya ke samping kursi Gray. "Bukannya kau memang mau duduk dengan Juvia?"

"ENAK SAJA! Aku duduk dengan Juvia karena teman-temanku sudah duduk dengan yang lain!" Gray kembali berontak. Seketika itulah pemuda tersebut mendengar suara memelas, hampir mau menangis. "Kkh.. Kkh.."

"Huh?" Ia berbalik menatap Juvia.

"HUAA! HUAA!" Juvia mengeluarkan air matanya lebih dulu. "JADI JUVIA HANYA PELAMPIASANNYA GRAY-SAMA SAJA?! HUAAA!"

Gray sweat drop. "I.. Itu.."

Juvia memalingkan kepala, menghindari tatapan mata pujaan hatinya dan menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangan. "Baiklah.. Hiks.. Tidak apa-apa.. Hiks.. Demi Gray-sama, Juvia rela melakukan semuanya, bahkan menjadi pelampiasan amarah Gray-sama.. Hiks.. Jadi, Gray-sama tidak usah khawatir.. Hiks.."

Cana yang melihat hal itu tertawa. "Hahaha! Selamat, Gray Fullbuster! Kau berhasil membuat seseorang menangis!" serunya bangga. Gray menatap wanita itu dengan tiga sudut siku-siku di atas kepala. "CEREWET!"

Juvia ternyata benar-benar menangis, ia tidak bercanda. Tetapi sebuah tangan menyingkirkan tangan si perempuan dari mukanya, membuat Juvia kembali menatap Gray. Tahu-tahunya pemuda itu malah mengusap air matanya dengan tangannya sendiri. "Ayolah, aku kan sudah bilang aku benci perempuan cengeng," ujarnya.

Juvia hanya terdiam saja saat Gray mengusap air matanya. Setelah dipastikan tidak ada lagi air mata yang menggenang di mata Juvia, Gray menjauhkan tangannya dari muka gadis itu. "Senyum, Juvia!" perintah Gray dengan tatapan bos. Juvia pun menuruti dengan segera.

"Hai!"

Tak lama kemudian, ketujuh bus yang menampung anak-anak remaja dari sekolah populer tersebut sampai juga di area pantai, lebih tepatnya di daerah berpasir. Di pinggir laut sudah terlihat Ultear, Meredy, dan segelintir anggota OSIS yang lain sedang memegang spanduk. Ketika semua sudah turun dari bus, berserulah mereka.

"Selamat datang di Villa Pantai Milkovich, Fairy International High School!"

Mereka semua tersenyum ramah, dan Jellal segera bergabung dengan mereka. Ia berdiri di tengah-tengah. "Yosh, minna-san," dimulailah penjelasan sang Ketua OSIS. "Hari ini adalah waktu bebas kalian untuk mengenal wilayah ini. Kalian boleh berenang di pantai, membeli es serut, main pasir, atau bahkan tinggal di dalam villa kalian sendiri dan tidur."

"Villa kita berada di sisi lain pantai, menyeberangi jalan dengan pohon palem di sana," Ultear sebagai wakil ketua ikut menjabarkan. "Akan dipasang dua papan di depan villa; papan warna merah muda adalah villa untuk siswi perempuan, dan papan warna biru adalah villa untuk siswa laki-laki."

"Setiap malam akan ada anggota Komite Kedisiplinan yang menjaga setiap villa, agar kalian laki-laki tidak macam-macam pada siswi perempuan menjelang gelap," Meredy bersuara senang namun memperingatkan. "Jika kalian laki-laki ingin pergi ke villa perempuan, harus minta izin pada yang bertugas, begitu pula sebaliknya."

"Mengerti semua?" tanya Jellal.

"Hai!" seru semuanya.

"Kalian akan diberikan name tag yang mencantumkan nama dan nomor kamar villa kalian," tambah sang Ketua OSIS. "Baiklah, semuanya. Bubar, jalan!"

Semua siswa membubarkan diri masing-masing, sementara para anggota OSIS lainnya langsung membagikan name tag pada siswa-siswa yang hendak menuju villa. "Bereskan barang kalian di villa terlebih dahulu, barulah kalian bersenang-senang," tambah Meredy.

* * *

Rupanya, di villa perempuan nomor tujuh, di kamar nomor satu, terlihat Lucy tertidur di kamarnya, maklum semalam ia kurang tidur karena sibuk mempersiapkan barang-barang untuk camp sekaligus membantu ibunya. Tiba-tiba, Erza, Cana, dan Levy masuk ke kamarnya, kaget.

"Lu-chan!" panggil Levy.

Lucy membuka matanya, lalu bangun dan menatap teman-temannya. "Levy-chan!" serunya. "Kau sudah sampai duluan?" tanya Cana heran. "Um, aku diantar Eucliffe-san," jawab perempuan blonde itu mengangguk.

Sementara itu di villa laki-laki, Sting berada di kamarnya yaitu kamar nomor sepuluh, sedang bermain-main dengan ponsel canggihnya. Pintu kamarnya terbuka, rupanya Natsu kena satu kamar dengannya. Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Natsu terkejut mendapati Sting berada di kasur sebelahnya.

"Kau!" Tatapannya kesal. Sting tersenyum licik. "Wah, wah, hai buchou," ujarnya. "Hari yang indah, ya?"

Natsu menggigit bibir. Kenapa ia selalu di belakang pemuda ini, kenapa? Itulah pertanyaan yang diajukan hati nuraninya. Wendy, Jellal, dan ayahnya sama sekali tidak bercanda. Kalau ia terus telat begini dari si pemuda berambut blonde sialan itu, maka Lucy akan..

Sting mengangkat satu alisnya. "_Can't cut your tongue now, Natsu Dragneel?" _

* * *

"Eh? Natsu berangkat dengan kalian?"

"Um," Levy, Cana, dan Erza menceritakan semuanya pada Lucy yang sebenarnya. Mereka juga kaget saat Lucy bilang kalau ia berangkat dengan Sting setelah tahu Natsu berangkat dengan Lisanna lebih dulu, padahal berita itu bohong dan tidak benar sama sekali.

"Natsu kelihatan bosan di bus, sepertinya ia tidak tahan dengan Lisanna, Lu-chan," Levy menambahkan. "Daritadi ia cemberut karena perempuan itu selalu mendekatinya," Cana ikut angkat suara.

_Tuhan, aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Natsu, _Lucy menunduk dan mengucapkan kata-katanya dalam hati.

"Na, Lucy," panggil Erza. "Aku ingin tanya satu hal."

"Ya, Erza?" Lucy mengangkat lagi kepalanya.

"Apa Natsu tidak suka makan kue kering?"

Jujur, Lucy benar-benar terkejut sekarang. "Sejak kapan Natsu tidak suka makan kue kering?" tanyanya bingung. "Natsu itu sangat menyukai kue kering, itu makanan favoritnya dari dulu."

"Sekarang aku benar-benar yakin kalau Lisanna dan Sting yang merencanakan semua ini," muka Cana masam, ia melipat tangan di dada. "Lu-chan, tadi saat Erza menawarkan kue buatanmu pada Natsu, Lisanna bilang kalau Natsu tidak suka kue kering," Levy kembali bersuara.

"Kau sebaiknya berhati-hati pada dua anak itu, Lucy, terutama Lisanna," pesan Erza berikutnya. "Kau tidak ingin jari-jarimu terluka lagi kan?" Lucy hanya menunduk.

Setelah itu, semua sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing; Erza berganti pakaian di kamar mandi, sementara Cana merapikan pakaiannya dan memasukkan ke lemari. Levy merapikan kasur di sebelah Lucy, kebetulan kasur temannya itu dekat dengan jendela dan balkon.

Lucy membuka buku hariannya, dan kembali menulis.

_Ayah,_

_Ternyata, Natsu tidak berangkat dengan Lisanna. Ia berangkat dengan yang lain bersama-sama. Aku jadi tidak enak padanya, ia pasti sudah membuang banyak waktu menungguku. Aku juga bukan sahabat yang baik buat Natsu._

_Kenapa.. Kenapa Lisanna dan Eucliffe-san berbuat seperti ini?_

_Love & Lucky,_

_Lucy._

* * *

"WOO HOO!" Seluruh siswa Fairy International High School berteriak senang ketika berada di pantai. Ada yang kencan dan mengelilingi Loke serta menanyainya soal kejuaraan kemarin, dan bermain air di pantai. Meskipun mereka hampir beranjak dewasa atau bahkan sudah dewasa, nampak masih ada yang bermain istana pasir dan berenang menggunakan pelampung bergambar teddy bear (?).

"NYAHAHAHA! NYAHAHAHA!" Gray menentertawakan teman sekelasnya yang berenang dengan pelampung tersebut, sampai-sampai memegang perutnya karena kesakitan dan matanya berair. Juvia yang berada di sebelahnya menutup mulut dengan tangan melihat aksi sang pujaan hati.

"G-Gray-sama.."

Erza dan Jellal nampak berjemur di kursi pantai masing-masing yang letaknya bersamaan. Mereka tidak berminat berenang, mereka hanya ingin menikmati sinar matahari yang cukup hangat. Levy dan Cana membeli es serut, kemudian berjalan di pinggir pantai.

Hampir seluruh gadis yang datang ke pantai menggunakan pakaian renangnya, tetapi ada juga yang menggunakan pakaian renang untuk menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya kecuali kaki dan tangan. Contohnya Ultear.

Bando putihnya tetap ia kenakan, dan ia juga bertelanjang kaki karena berada di pasir. Tiba-tiba di daerah pantai yang sepi, ia menangkap visi seseorang yang dikenalnya, berdiri menatap ombak yang menerjang telapak kakinya. Ia sama sekali tidak takut terseret ombak. Ultear menghampirinya, tak lama setelah itu ia nampak berdiri di belakang pria berkaos hitam dan bercelana putih selutut itu.

"Rogue?"

Rogue menutup matanya begitu mendengar suara Ultear.

"Kau datang? Kukira kau.."

"Aku datang karena ini kewajibanku sebagai murid," Rogue menjawab sendiri sebelum Ultear berpikiran aneh dan berharap ia datang sebagai inisiatif sendiri. "Jangan salah paham."

"Rogue.." Ultear menundukkan kepala.

Ombak di pantai semakin tinggi, dan berakhir membasahi betis Rogue. Laut ini mengingatkannya pada Tuan Cheney dan Nyonya Cheney, kedua orang tuanya yang pergi meninggalkannya duluan ke surga. "Kau teringat pada orang tuamu?" tanya perempuan berambut hitam itu lagi.

"Kau tahu apa tentang mereka?" Rogue memalingkan kepala ke samping kiri, mengikuti arah angin yang menerpanya. Sampai angin itu berhenti, suasana hening tercipta diantara keduanya. Ultear rasa ini adalah saat yang tepat, untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Rogue, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu-"

"Jangan bilang apa-apa!" Rogue menatap Ultear tajam. Si wakil ketua OSIS itu hanya bisa membelalakkan mata. Setelah itu, baru si pemuda membalikkan badan, menutup mata karena tidak ingin melihat Ultear, berjalan pergi melewatinya.

_Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Lucy! Aku tidak bisa! _Ultear menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan matanya yang berair.

Setelah puas bermain di pantai dan menikmati udara segar di pantai, siswa-siswi pun menikmati makan siang di restoran mewah dekat pantai, yang temboknya terbuat dari bambu dan atapnya dari jerami, benar-benar menggambarkan suasana pantai. Jadi, mereka tetap bisa menikmati pemandangan pantai selagi mengkonsumsi makanan.

"Minna-san, inilah pemilik villa pantai Milkovich, Ul-san," Jellal memperkenalkan ibunda Ultear pada seluruh siswa, bersama Ultear sendiri dan Meredy tentunya. Oh ya, dan juga Loke yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Yoroshiku ne, minna-san," Ul membungkukkan badan.

"YOROSHIKU, UL-SAN!" seru para siswa laki-laki kebanyakan. Kemudian seseorang berteriak blak-blakkan. "KALAU KAU BELUM MENIKAH, BIARKAN AKU JADI SUAMIMU YA!"

"BAKA! AKU TIDAK INGIN SESEORANG YANG LEBIH MUDA MENJADI AYAHKU!" Ultear berteriak emosi dengan sudut siku-siku merah di atas kepala, menunjukkan kepalan tangannya pada siswa yang berteriak tadi. Ul yang melihat putrinya ber-sweat drop, begitu juga Jellal, Loke, dan Meredy.

Natsu yang duduk bersama Gray dan Juvia di depannya terlihat makan dengan ekspresi kesal, menghancurkan makanannya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dengan potongan besar.

"Oi, oi.. Kalau kau tidak hati-hati kau bisa tersedak, Flame Head," Gray mengingatkan. "Tau rasa kau nanti."

"Tidak usah sok memperingatkanku, Ice Brain!" teriak Natsu menjadikan pemuda di depannya sebagai pelampiasan emosinya. Gray ikut marah. "HEI! MEMANG APA SALAHNYA?!"

Lucy baru masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut, karena daritadi ia di kamar. Ia masih dengan pakaiannya yang tadi, kemudian mengambil makanan. Levy yang melihatnya melambai. "Lu-chan! Di sini!" serunya.

Selesai mengambil makanannya, Lucy menuju meja tempat Levy berada bersama Cana, Erza, dan juga Jellal yang langsung bergabung dengan mereka. Tanpa sengaja, Lucy melihat Natsu di meja sebelah, pandangan keduanya bertukar. Keduanya terdiam, tidak ada yang bicara.

Sting yang baru mau masuk ke restoran melihat hal itu, dan ia tersenyum licik. Kata-kata Lisanna sebelum camp ternyata benar._ Ne, Sting-chan, Lucy dan Natsu kan baru saja bertemu, jadi mereka mudah dipisahkan. Begitu dipisahkan sekali, mereka pasti susah untuk kembali bersama._

"Selamat, Sting Eucliffe," Ia menggumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu masuk ke restoran, ikut makan siang.

* * *

Malam hari pun tiba, suasana tentunya semakin meriah. Api unggun dipasang, lentera-lentera digantung, musik mengalun, dan semua orang berdansa. Dan beberapa anggota OSIS mengadakan acara voli. "Yosh! Minna-san! Malam pertama kita di sini akan kita mulai dengan voli pantai!" Loke yang menjadi MC berteriak dengan mic.

"YEAH!" seru semuanya senang.

Loke berdiri di tengah-tengah net voli, mengenalkan siapa saja yang berpartisipasi dalam acara kali ini. "Kita akan dihibur oleh teman kita di meja DJ, Sting Eucliffe!"

"KYAAAA!" Semua perempuan histeris saat Sting mengangkat tangan mengenalkan diri mereka, kemudian pemuda berambut blonde itu memasang CD dan memutar musik. Loke lalu mengenalkan para pemain voli. "Di sebelah kiri kalian, ada tim OSIS yang dipimpin oleh ketua OSIS kita yang paling keren, Jellal Fernandes!"

"Kyaa! Jellal-sama! Ganbatte!"

"JELLAL-SAMA! KAU HARUS MENANG!"

"Jellal-sama! Kau keren!"

Jellal yang memimpin Ultear, Meredy, serta bendahara kedua dan sekretaris kedua OSIS mereka tersenyum percaya diri. "Hmph, kita pasti menang, bukankah begitu?" tanyanya pada anggota tim. "Aye!" seru Meredy.

"Di sebelah kanan kalian, adalah tim dipimpin oleh wanita tercantik se-Fairy International High School, Erza Scarlet!" seru Loke. Erza yang memakai bikini hitamnya juga sangat yakin akan dirinya. Para siswa laki-laki langsung berkoar-koar.

"ERZA-SAMA!"

"KALAHKAN PACARMU YANG SOK KEREN ITU!" Mendengar sindiran yang dilontarkan kepadanya, Jellal mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tersenyum licik pada Erza. "Ho'oh, jangan berpikir kau akan menang, Erza.."

"Begitu juga denganmu, Jellal," Perempuan berambut Scarlet ikut tersenyum licik pada kekasihnya. Sementara itu, seseorang di belakangnya tengah protes soal dirinya yang ikut bermain voli. "Kenapa aku harus ikut tim Erza?" Gray sweat drop.

"Yeay! Gray-sama, kita harus membuat Erza-san menang!" Juvia bersorak senang.

"GO TEAM ERZA GO! GO TEAM ERZA GO!" teriak Cana dan Levy mengangkat pom-pom rainbow (?), perkara mereka menjadi cheerleaders untuk menyemangati teman-temannya. "YEAY YEAY YEAY! WOO HOO!"

"Baiklah, kita tunggu apalagi, _LET'S START THE GAME!"_

Pluit pun berbunyi, dan bola voli mengambang di atas langit. Erza memukulnya duluan, berusaha mengenai Jellal. "Tangkap itu kalau kau bisa!" Dan Jellal berhasil membalasnya, seperti biasa pose kerennya selalu ia tunjukkan. "Jangan pernah mengira aku tidak bisa menangkapnya!"

Selanjutnya, Ultear, Gray, Meredy, dan Juvia ikut bermain, dan anggota-anggota lainnya. Semua siswa bersorak mendukung tim pilihan mereka, sambil menari mengikuti alunan musik, atau duduk dan makan. Suasana benar-benar sangat ramai, para pengunjung lain pun tersenyum melihat kegiatan positif yang dilakukan anak-anak SMA itu.

Jauh dari keramaian, di sisi lain pantai, Lucy duduk di bibir pantai dengan bertelanjang kaki, kedua lututnya ditekuk. Ombak yang sampai di lautan membasahi kakinya, namun Lucy tidak merasa kedinginan, apalagi ia hanya memakai bikini merah muda polos yang dilapisi jaket abu-abu ber-hoodie lengan panjang.

Kalau lebih diperhatikan, kedua tangannya memegang flute kesayangannya. Wajahnya masih terlihat sedih, mungkin karena jarang melihat Natsu. Ia mengangkat flutenya, bersiap memainkan sebuah lagu.

Natsu baru datang ke pantai, memakai celana orange-nya yang waktu itu digunakan di festival sekolah Wendy adiknya. Ia memakai wrist band hitam sambil mendesah. "Hah, padahal aku disuruh Erza untuk bermain voli, kenapa aku telat begini?!"

_Moshi ano toki no futari no kyori..._

Kepala Natsu tiba-tiba mengarah pada suara flute yang ditangkap gendang telinganya, yang berasal dari sisi lain pantai yang lebih sepi. Dilihatnya Lucy tengah bermain alat musik kesayangannya, menghadap lautan biru yang luas.

_Wakatta michi no sono saki de kitto _

_Mou ichido atte_

_Kimi ni tsutaetai arigatou..._

Natsu ikut sedih menatap Lucy. Tapi ia juga bingung kenapa, jujur. _Lucy._

Akhirnya, hari pertama siswa-siswi Fairy International High School di Villa Milkovich selesai juga, semuanya kembali ke villa masing-masing dan tidur. Ada yang dengan posisi kaki ke atas, telungkup, mulut terbuka, dan sebagainya, bahkan ada yang kepalanya menyentuh kaki temannya yang lain.

Lucy tidur dengan posisi normal, miring ke kanan. Ia kemudian terbangun, ketika melihat bahwa Cana, Erza, dan Levy sudah tidur pulas. Gadis itu mengangkat bantalnya, membuka ponselnya dan mengetik pesan singkat.

Di villa laki-laki, Natsu tidur telungkup di kasur kamarnya, tiba-tiba bantalnya menyala dan membuatnya kaget. Ia mengangkat kepala tapi matanya setengah terbuka, mengambil ponsel di bawah alas tidurnya. Betapa herannya dia malam-malam jam 12 begini ada yang menghubunginya.

_'Natsu, maafkan aku, ya. Aku kira kau berangkat duluan dengan Lisanna, ternyata tidak. Eucliffe-san bilang begitu, lalu ia mengajakku pergi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.'_

Natsu kaget mendapat pesan dari Lucy. Jadi itu sebabnya mukanya murung seharian ini. Ia menatap Sting yang tidur pulas di kasurnya, sudah tidak pakai baju tidak pakai selimut lagi.

Lucy duduk menekuk lutut di kasurnya, menunggu balasan Natsu. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali membuka ponselnya.

_'Tapi kau tidak diapa-apakan oleh si bodoh itu, kan?'_

Natsu sudah duduk sepenuhnya di atas kasur, tapi masih melapisi kakinya dengan selimut. Ia membuka ponselnya lagi ketika tahu ada balasan masuk.

_'Tidak. Lagipula aku duduk di belakang kok, aku bosan dengan Eucliffe-san, awkward level tujuh belas!'_

Sekarang, giliran pemuda Dragneel itu yang tersenyum licik dan tertawa kecil, setelah itu menatap Sting dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Ia berdiri, lalu tanpa diduga ia mendorong si pemuda Eucliffe dari kasur dan.. BRUK!

Sting jatuh di lantai, tetapi, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu perkara tidurnya yang begitu pulas. Setelah menatap licik pemuda itu Natsu keluar kamar, menutup pintu agak keras. "Ngh.." Sting hanya membalik badannya ke kiri. "Pyon.." Ia menggumamkan istilah unik (?).

* * *

Lucy daritadi menunggu Natsu membalas pesannya, tapi ponselnya tak kunjung menyala. Seketika itu juga, kaca jendelanya berbunyi, tapi suaranya rasanya bukan angin yang mempengaruhinya. "Lucy!"

Perempuan ber-nickname Luce tersebut menolehkan kepala, betapa kagetnya ia ketika mengetahui Natsu berada di balik jendela kaca villanya, memakai kaos putih dan celana abu-abu selutut, serta tak lupa syal kotak-kotaknya. "Natsu!"

"Sst!" Natsu meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir. "_Ayo keluar!" _ Pemuda itu berbisik sambil mengajak sahabatnya pergi, menggunakan isyarat kepala yang ditolehkan.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Natsu dan Lucy berhasil keluar villa tanpa sepengetahuan penjaga villa, keduanya lalu duduk di bibir pantai dengan Lucy memakai celana jeans pendek sepaha dan tank top biru yang dilapisi binder biru tua jahitan ibunya. Ia dan Natsu memakai sandal jepit, setelah itu kedua sahabat itu mulai mengobrol.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk tanpa izin seperti itu, Natsu?"

"Bisalah, Natsu Dragneel gitu. Lewat belakang, Erza kan lagi ceroboh-cerobohnya sampai lupa bilang anggotanya untuk menjaga bagian situ, jadi kumanfaatkan saja."

"Heh, kau ini, Kaichou tahu kau bilang begitu bagaimana jadinya?" Lucy menyenggol bahu Natsu. "Hehehe.." Natsu cengar-cengir. "Nah, berhubung kau dan aku belum bersenang-senang hari ini, maka ayo kita lakukan malam ini!"

Natsu mengambil air pantai, dan mencipratkannya pada Lucy. "Ah! Natsu!" Muka dan leher Lucy basah, dan ia terkikik kecil. "Byur, byur!" serunya tak henti mencipratkan air pada sahabatnya. Keduanya lalu berdiri, dan bermain air di pantai. Lucy membalas perbuatan Natsu, mencipratkan air lebih banyak lagi.

"Luce! Bajuku basah nih!" Pemuda berambut salmon itu tersenyum. "Salahmu sendiri mengenaiku duluan, wee!" Lucy menjulurkan lidah, kemudian berlari menjauhi Natsu.

"Hey, Luce, tunggu!"

Natsu dan Lucy bermain sepuasnya di pantai, meski tidak menggunakan baju renang dan hari semakin larut. Sekarang tubuh mereka benar-benar basah kuyup, mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kuku kaki. Jejak-jejak mereka tercetak di pasir, dan tak lupa mereka berfoto dengan ponsel masing-masing. Mereka tertawa bahagia, bukti bahwa mereka sudah melupakan kejadian yang menyebalkan hari ini.

Tak terasa, Lucy dan Natsu berada di pantai sampai jam dua pagi, sampai keduanya kelelahan. Meskipun dalam kondisi begitu, keduanya masih mampu bercanda gurau dan tertawa. Dan sekali lagi, kepala Lucy terantuk di bahu Natsu. "Natsu.."

"Hmm?" Natsu menatap wajah gadis itu.

"Gomen, seharusnya aku tidak mudah percaya pada omongan orang lain.."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Lucy tersenyum, kemudian tertidur. Natsu ikut senang melihat wajah Lucy yang damai saat tidur, tidak merasakan rasa gelisah apapun. Ia bisa merasakan napas sahabatnya, begitu teratur dan tenang, tidak terbebani apapun. Matanya tertutup rapat, sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar tertidur kali ini. Tangan Natsu memegang rambut keemasan Lucy yang indah itu, menaruhnya di belakang telinga. Kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan Natsu langsung keluar saat itu juga, tanpa ditahan, tanpa keraguan, tanpa halangan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Lucy Heartfilia."

Natsu memegang pipi Lucy, mendekatkan wajah gadis itu ke wajahnya, menciumnya dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Natsu merasakan betapa hangatnya bibir sahabatnya, ia berharap gadis itu tidak bangun dan menamparnya. Ia harap ciuman ini tidak membangunkan sang putri tidur, melainkan membuatnya tidur lelap.

_Aku menyukaimu, sahabatku._

* * *

Pagi harinya, Natsu dan Lucy tidak bersenang-senang bersama yang lainnya, lagi-lagi mereka berdua saja di depan villa sambil menerima ocehan Erza dan Jellal, yang ternyata mengetahui aksi mereka berdua tadi malam.

Tapi kalau dilihat lebih detail, hanya perempuan berambut merah itulah yang serius memarahi juniornya, sedangkan pemuda bertato disebelahnya tidak melakukan hal lain selain batuk pura-pura, menundukkan kepala, menutupi mulutnya dengan kepalan tangan.

"Kalian! Siapa yang merencanakan ini semua, huh?! Sudah kubilang tidak ada yang boleh keluar; kalaupun harus, kalian harus minta izin!"

"Go.. Gomen.." Natsu menundukkan kepala. "Gomenasai, Erza," Lucy menundukkan kepala, ia baru pertama kali dikenai marah oleh seorang Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan.

"Ehm ehm.." Jellal lagi-lagi 'batuk'. Natsu menatap tajam Ketua OSIS itu, ia tahu pemuda inilah penyebab ia dan Lucy ketahuan. Kembali ke Erza. "Kali ini kuampuni kalian karena kita sedang menikmati liburan, tapi jika lain kali kalian melanggar lagi, kusuruh kalian membersihkan toilet sekolah seharian!"

"Aye.." jawab Natsu dan Lucy lemas.

Erza berbalik pergi meninggalkan kedua juniornya, menuju pantai untuk acara selanjutnya bersama teman-temannya. Jellal menghampiri Natsu, kemudian menepuk pundaknya keras. Ia mengikuti Erza setelahnya, berlari kecil-kecil.

"Ouch.." Natsu hanya bisa mengelus pundaknya.

"Natsu, daijoubu?" tanya Lucy memiringkan kepala.

"Heheh.. Daijoubu da yo, kau tidak perlu khawatir," Sekali lagi pemuda berambut spiky pink tersebut melempar cengirannya yang khas, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum.

Akhirnya, Natsu dan Lucy pun bisa menikmati hari kedua mereka di Villa Milkovich dengan hati gembira. Keduanya ikut bermain voli bersama yang lain, juga kompetisi renang antara Natsu dan Gray. Tentu saja Lucy mendukung Natsu untuk jadi pemenangnya.

"NATSU! GANBATTE!"

"GRAY-SAMA MO!" Juvia tak kalah menyemangati.

Ya, memang ada saat dimana Natsu lagi-lagi didekat Lisanna, namun ketika itu juga Lucy muncul. Awalnya Lucy bersembunyi di balik bangunan restoran saat melihat kedua sahabatnya bersama; ia sebenarnya tidak apa-apa. Tetapi, Natsu langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum, meninggalkan Lisanna. Keduanya lalu berpegangan tangan, berjalan ke arah pantai seperti anak TK.

Gadis berambut silver itu melipat tangan di dada, ekspresinya cukup datar.

Kedua sahabat tersebut bertemu dengan guru TK mereka dulu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ul si pemilik villa. Ul senang melihat dua mantan muridnya itu masih bersama, setelah itu masing-masing dari mereka bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka sekarang. Tiba-tiba Ultear datang, ibunya pun menjabarkan semua tentang hubungannya dengan kedua temannya.

"Eh? Jadi ibuku guru kalian waktu TK dulu?"

"Um!" Lucy mengangguk. "Ul-sensei benar-benar pengajar yang baik, aku ingin diajar sensei lagi!" Natsu berteriak sembari mengacungkan satu jempolnya ke depan. Ul hanya tersenyum. "Arigatou ne.."

"Wah! Ternyata kau dekat dengan Ul-sensei juga, Salamander!" Gray menghampiri, ikut bergabung dengan keramaian tersebut bersama Juvia yang selalu ada di belakangnya. "Whoa? Kau kenal beliau, Ice Brain?" Natsu bertanya.

"Tentu saja! Dia guru karateku yang paling keren sedunia!"

"Gray, sudah!" Ul menginstruksikan muridnya untuk berhenti memberi pujian. Tetapi sang murid meminta maaf sambil tersenyum paksa. "Heheh.. Gomen na."

"Ternyata kalian semua saling terhubung ya," Juvia menyimpulkan. "Ahahaha.." semuanya tertawa.

Malam harinya, Natsu dan Lucy kabur dari villa lagi, dan bermain di pantai berdua. Erza dan Jellal menangkap basah keduanya, tetapi mereka bersembunyi di balik pohon palem besar agar tidak ketahuan. Sejujurnya, Erza heran dengan kedua sahabat yang sedang bergembira itu.

"Astaga, mereka berdua kenapa sih?"

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja," Jellal menimpali. "Kalau mereka memang mau bersenang-senang."

"Eh?" Erza menatap Jellal bingung. Pemuda itu lalu tersenyum dan menaruh satu tangan di pinggang. "Besok aku ada kejutan untukmu, _oyasumi_," katanya. Dikecupnya pipi Erza lembut, si gadis tak keberatan memberikan pipinya. Jellal pergi meninggalkannya, berjalan kembali ke villa.

Erza kembali melihat kedua sahabat yang ceria itu, yang daritadi tertawa sampai mereka harus membuat ulang istana pasir mereka dari awal. Sepertinya Jellal benar, ini liburan musim panas, jadi tidak perlu begitu ketat seperti di sekolah. Ia melipat tangan di dada sambil tersenyum manis.

_Semoga kebahagiaan kalian tidak ada yang merebut, Natsu, Lucy..._

* * *

Akhirnya, tibalah sore hari menjelang malam terakhir para siswa Fairy International High School di Villa Milkovich. Di area pantai terlihatlah panggung kecil, yang digunakan sebagai arena pentas bakat anak-anak remaja tersebut.

Hari ini klub musik klasik akan mengadakan pertunjukkan spesial, namun sebelum itu, acara dibuka dengan penampilan _street dance & B-boy dance _dari siswa lain yang tergabung dalam klub tersebut. DJ berulang kali mengganti musik, mengkombinasikan beberapa lagu jadi satu musik, sementara siswa lain menonton sambil bersorak ria menyaksikan para _B-boy._

"Yosh! Ganbarimasu!" Natsu bertepuk tangan menyemangati diri di belakang panggung. Ia mengambil gitar warna merah yang sebenarnya bukan miliknya, dan gitar itu adalah gitar elektronik. Lucy berjalan menghampirinya, menanyakan kondisinya.

"Kau siap?"

"Tentu!" Natsu melempar grinsnya. Sting melihat hal itu dan mukanya langsung memasang ekspresi kesal. "Eh, syalmu belum dirapikan, rapikan dulu tuh!" perintah Lucy. "E? Wah, iya juga! Aye!" Natsu segera merapikan syal kotak-kotaknya, agar terlihat keren.

Setelah merapikan syalnya, Natsu yang memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih dilapisi kaos oblong merah serta sepatu kets merah-putih pula, memetik gitarnya, mengetes suaranya. Namun seketika itu juga, entah kenapa ia mengaduh kesakitan dan berhenti memetik.

"Ouch!"

"Kau kenapa, Natsu?"

"Ah, ini, jari telunjukku agak sakit, hehehe.. Mungkin terlalu kuat memetiknya," jelas pemuda itu menunjukkan bagian yang sakit. Lucy memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Natsu, kemudian meniup-niup jari telunjuknya. Natsu terdiam sementara sahabatnya melakukan hal itu.

Setelah cukup lama meniup, Lucy melepas pegangannya. "Sudah tidak sakit, kan?"

"Aye!"

Pembawa acara kali itu adalah Meredy, yang menyapa semua orang dengan gaun hitam yang ditengah-tengahnya ada pita merah sebagai aksesoris. "Baiklah, kalian pasti sudah lama menunggu, sekarang mari kita sambut.. Sub unit pertama dari Klub Musik Klasik, Jellal, Sting, dan Rogue!"

"KYAAAA!" Para fangirls sibuk berteriak, sedangkan Jellal naik panggung, Rogue ada di belakangnya dan membawa harpanya. Sting yang pertama sampai duduk di kursi, malam itu ia akan bermain menggunakan keyboard. Jellal duduk di tengah-tengah, Rogue di sisi yang dekat tangga.

"Konbanwa, minna-san," ucap sang Ketua OSIS dengan mic yang telah disediakan di depannya. "Sebenarnya, hari ini adalah hari dimana aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Erza satu tahun yang lalu."

Mendengar sambutan Jellal membuat pipi Erza memerah, sementara yang lain sibuk mencuit-cuit. "CIEEEE..." seru mereka bersamaan. "Ehm, ehm.. Pacarnya lagi romantis tuh.." kata seseorang. Jellal lalu melanjutkan.

"Karena itu, lagu yang kunyanyikan ini khusus untuknya. _Minna-san, kiite kudasai. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._"

"KYAAA! JELLAL-SAMA MAU NYANYI! KYAAA!"

"KAMERA KAMERA KAMERA!"

Jellal memegang mic dan dengan hitungan ketiga dari Sting, ia memulai mempersembahkan musik pada semua orang. DJ sedikit membantu dengan menambahkan efek biola dan lainnya. Masuk ke bagian lagu, Jellal mulai bernyanyi.

_Zawatsuku semi no oto ga sukoshi mada nokoru yuugure_

_Hanarenai you ni kimi no te wo mata nigirikaeshita_

Erza merasa terpukau dengan penampilan Jellal secara _live _yang jarang dilihatnya itu, ia benar-benar merasa mata Jellal tertuju pada arahnya, meskipun fansnya cukup banyak yang berteriak histeria. Jellal menumpahkan segala emosinya, sampai-sampai micnya di genggam erat dan matanya ditutup.

_Ki ni shitenai furi de shisen wo sorashite shimatta nda_

_Hotetta boku no hoho ni yasashiku fureru natsu no kaze_

_Netsu wo abita kono omoi wo_

_Ano yozora ni ima uchiageru nda_

_Tsutaetai yo kono omoi mo, yozora ni uchiagatta no wa_

_Hajikete shimaisou na boku no HAATO mitai da_

_Wasurenai yo zutto zutto, boku no hitomi ni yakitsuketa_

_Natsuiro no hikari to hoka demo nai kimi no sono egao..._

Petikan harpa Rogue mengakhiri lagu tersebut, semua siswa langsung bertepuk tangan dan bersorak mendukung. Erza yang terjebak keramaian hanya bisa melempar senyum dan menatap kekasihnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca tanda ia tersentuh.

Jellal masih bisa melihat perempuan tersebut, refleks ia meraih tangannya dan menarik Erza ke atas panggung. Langsung saja keduanya berpelukan mesra. "CIEEE!" seru semuanya menggoda. Lalu, Jellal melepas pelukannya duluan, merogoh saku belakang celananya. Diulurkannyalah setangkai bunga mawar merah pada Erza; perempuan itu menutup mulutnya. "_Happy 1st Anniversary, my love."_

Sementara yang lain hanya bisa berisik. "KYAAAA!"

Erza menerima bunga itu, lalu kembali memeluk Jellal sebagai rasa terima kasih. Terakhir, keduanya menatap penonton sambil berpegangan tangan, Sting dan Rogue berdiri dari kursinya kemudian membungkuk hormat. "Arigatou gozaimasu," Jellal mewakili. Keempatnya turun panggung, diiringi suara tepuk tangan dan berbagai pujian.

"Sekarang, kita sambut sub unit kedua dari Klub Musik Klasik, Natsu dan Gray!" Meredy kembali ke atas panggung dan memberitahukan penampilan selanjutnya.

"KYAAA!" Penonton kembali histeris, lalu muncullah Natsu dengan gitar merahnya, berdiri di depan mic. Ia naik sendirian. "MINNA, KONBANWA!" serunya dengan semangat. "KONBANWA!" balas para penonton.

"Kini saatnya kalian mendengar musik yang semangat, BUKANKAH BEGITU?!"

"AYE!"

"Pertama-tama, aku akan dibantu oleh Loke sebagai _drummer, _dia ada di belakangku," Natsu memperkenalkan temannya. Loke naik ke atas panggung dan langsung duduk di belakang drum berwarna biru. "KYAAA! LOKE-SAMA!" Loke pun tersenyum dan melambai.

"Dan spesial untuk hari ini, Gray Fullbuster akan menampilkan kemampuannya yang tidak pernah kalian lihat sebelumnya."

"HEEE!" Para perempuan histeris, termasuk Juvia yang tak henti-hentinya mengelukan nama teman sekaligus rival Natsu itu. "GRAY-SAMA! GRAY-SAMA!"

"YAITU BERMAIN BASS!"

Gray muncul dari belakang panggung, naik ke atas panggung dengan teriakan-teriakan keras dari fansnya. "KYAAA GRAY-SAMA!" Tentu saja yang paling keras adalah Juvia; setelah Gray melingkarkan tali bass di tubuhnya dan siap bermain alat musik tersebut, mata Juvia berubah menjadi hati pink dan keluar dari areanya (?).

"Lagu yang kunyanyikan ini, adalah lagu kedua untuk sahabatku," Natsu mengungkapkan. "CIEEEE!" seru para siswa lagi.

Lucy ternyata berdiri di paling depan panggung sambil memegang _lightstick _merah, tersenyum menatap Natsu. "Aku ingin memberitahunya bahwa aku baik-baik saja, dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Pipi Lucy sedikit memerah ketika Natsu menambahkan penjelasannya.

"Baiklah, kalian siap?!"

"AYE!"

"SIAP?!"

"AYE!"

"HAJIMEMASHOU!"

Lagu dimulai dengan ketukan drum dari Loke sebagai tanda mulai, setelah itu Natsu memainkan gitarnya dan Gray memainkan bass. Mereka memainkan intro terlebih dahulu, para siswa di depan dan di samping mereka sudah mulai meloncat-loncat memegang _lightstick _sambil berteriak "Hey! Hey! Hey!". Dan Natsu mengeluarkan suara emasnya.

_Nanige naku fuiteta sono kaze ni  
Kizukazu sugoshita jikan wa  
Me no mae no kotoba yori omotakute  
Sukoshi dake tooku ni me wo sorashita  
Iitai koto moshi tsutaeraretara  
Ooki na koe hariagerarenai kedo  
Todoku to ii na_

Masuk ke refren lagu, suasana semakin panas, semua fans berteriak dan ikut bernyanyi dengan Natsu yang semangat, karena beberapa mengetahui lagu itu.

_To My Friend kikoeru kana  
Ore wa futsuu ni genji ni yatteru yo  
Waratte ita ano hi no sora wo mi nagara_

_Kurikaeshi no you na mainichi mo  
Sukoshizutsu atarashikute  
Omoide mo uwagaki sarete shimai  
Donna kotoba wo erabe ii ndarou?  
Kazaranai ari no mama no omoi ga  
Todoku to ii na_

_To My Friend daijoubu sa  
Machigau koto mo mayoi mo suru kedo  
Kawatte yuku sekai wo  
Ore wa hashitteru yo_

_Natsukashii kaerimichi hibiku koe wa  
Maru de ano hi no mama_

Natsu tidak lagi berdiri di depan mic, tetapi mulai berjalan-jalan di atas panggung sambil memainkan gitarnya, tersenyum pada para fans. Sekali-sekali ia menemani siswa-siswi itu untuk mengangkat kepalan tangan ke atas dan berteriak "Hey! Hey! Hey!" sesuai alunan lagu. Saat masuk bait selanjutnya, Natsu kembali berada di depan mic, tapi yang menyanyi adalah Gray. Langsung saja semuanya histeris.

"GRAY-SAMA!"

_Wasurenai you ni NOOTO ni tsuzutta  
Kotoba wa itsumo tsutaetakatta MESSEEJI  
Todoku to ii na_

Kemudian, Natsu kembali bernyanyi, Gray membantunya sebagai _back voice. _Suasana kembali ramai dan semangat.

_To My Friend kikoeru kana  
Ore wa futsuu ni genji ni yatteru yo  
Waratte ita ano hi no sora he_

_To My Friend daijoubu sa  
Machigau koto mo mayoi mo suru kedo  
Kawatte yuku sekai wo  
Ore wa hashitteru yo, sora wo mi nagara!_

_Hey! Hey!_

Natsu mengakhiri performanya dengan meloncat di atas panggung sambil memetik gitar _rock_-nya. Lucy berteriak dengan mengangkat _lightstick_-nya, kemudian bertepuk tangan keras. "WOO HOO!" seru semua siswa senang, sambil berkoar-koar memujinya dengan berbagai siulan, kata-kata, dan lain sebagainya. Natsu dan kedua temannya langsung membungkuk, turun dari atas panggung.

* * *

Api unggun yang cukup besar dipasang di tengah-tengah pantai, walaupun begitu yang mengelilinginya hanya enam orang, yaitu Natsu dan Lucy, Gray dan Juvia, serta Jellal dan Erza. Mereka tengah membakar ikan, marshmellow, sosis, dan sebagainya untuk makan malam. Sementara yang lain sibuk _BBQ_-an.

"Setelah ini kita libur, ya," ujar Jellal memulai topik.

"Aa, aku sudah tidak sabar," Gray menyahut. "Kau ada rencana apa, Flame Brain?" Ia mengarah pada Natsu.

"Tidur dan main tentu saja!" jawab pemuda itu. "Natsu..!" Lucy terkikik kecil.

"Begitulah kehidupan seorang Natsu Dragneel," Erza tersenyum sambil mengangkat sosisnya yang sudah matang. "Kehidupannya selalu gampang ditebak," ujar Juvia berpendapat. "Ahahaha..." Keenamnya tertawa puas. Bulan purnama dan bintang-bintang di langit menemani malam mereka, menambah keindahan suasana.

* * *

Esok siang, saat semuanya sudah siap untuk pulang kembali ke rumah masing-masing dan menikmati liburan dengan cara sendiri, Lucy dan Natsu malah datang terlambat, mereka berlari cepat menuju bus yang siap berangkat namun masih berada di area pantai. Tiba-tiba Sting menghampiri keduanya.

"Kau tidak pulang denganku lagi?" tanyanya mengarah pada Lucy. Lucy pun menjawab. "Gomen ne, Eucliffe-san," ujar Lucy membungkuk. "Aku sudah ada rencana dengan Natsu."

Setelah itu, Natsu menarik Lucy menuju bus, membiarkan Lucy naik duluan. Natsu menatap Sting licik, memberitahunya bahwa semua rencananya sia-sia. Ia menjulurkan lidah tanda mengejek.

Sampai di dalam bus, Levy dan Cana kaget melihat Lucy. "Lu-chan!" seru Levy. "Kau ikut bus sekarang?!" Cana ternganga bahagia.

"Um!" Lucy duduk di bangku dekat jendela, bagian kursi sebelah kiri. "Kalian senang kan?"

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Natsu menyela, langsung duduk di sebelah Lucy. "Ehm ehm," Levy dan Cana pura-pura batuk.

"Senang bisa melihatmu di sini, Lucy," Erza membalik tubuhnya ke belakang, menatap si adik kelas. Jellal muncul setelahnya, tersenyum juga. "Kuharap kau betah dengan kelakuan Natsu yang sangat membosankan kalau di bus."

"APA?! Natsu protes. Tiba-tiba Lisanna datang, menghampiri Natsu dengan alasan ingin duduk di sebelahnya. "Natsu- E?" Ia kaget ketika mendapati Lucy bersama orang yang dicarinya itu. "Lucy! Ini kan kursiku dan Natsu!" serunya dengan muka cemberut.

"_No reserved seat, _kan?" Natsu tersenyum, 'membalas' perbuatan Lisanna padanya. "_First come, first serve."_

Lisanna mengembungkan pipi, pergi meninggalkan Natsu dan Lucy. Lucy menatap sahabatnya khawatir. "Natsu, apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. "Sudahlah, tidak usah begitu memikirkannya," Pemuda berambut pink itu melempar grinsnya.

"Lucy, kau selalu saja terlalu baik," Juvia yang duduk di belakang menongolkan kepalanya, terkikik menatap sahabatnya. "Juvia, duduk yang benar! Bus sudah hampir jalan!" Terdengar suara Gray memperingatkan.

Terjadilah seperti kata Gray, bus-bus pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan pantai, mengantar mereka semua pulang kembali ke tempat asal. Ultear langsung tinggal di sana karena besok liburan musim panas dimulai, dan ia tidak punya urusan apa-apa lagi di sekolah.

"Sampai jumpa musim depan!" Ultear berteriak sambil melambai pada semua teman-temannya. "Terima kasih sudah berkunjung, jangan lupa datang lagi!" seru Ul ikut mengiringi kepergian teman-teman anaknya.

Di dalam bus, para siswa kembali menikmati perjalanan pulang mereka dengan beragam aktivitas ringan untuk membunuh waktu. Natsu menoleh pada Lucy yang mencoba menghubungi rumahnya.

"Na, Lucy."

"Um?" Lucy menoleh.

"Aku.. Aku.. Me.." Natsu tersenyum saat hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi matanya berulang kali tertutup dan terbuka. Pada akhirnya Natsu tidak kuat lagi, akhirnya kepalanya terantuk di bahu Lucy dan tertidur. "Zzz... Zzz.."

"E? Natsu?" Lucy heran. Natsu tidak menjawab, melainkan terus mengambil napas untuk menjaga dirinya tetap bernyawa saat tidur.

Lucy menghela napas sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu membuka buku hariannya, menulia sementara sahabatnya tertidur.

_Ayah, _

_Camp musim panas ini sungguh menyenangkan. Dan kau tahu, ayah? Rasanya seperti mimpi. Di malam pertama, saat aku tidur, aku merasa bibirku hangat. Kenapa ya? Padahal anginnya dingin._

_Dan kurasa.. Eheh, boleh kan, Yah? Kutulis di sini?_

Gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian tersenyum, pipinya memerah. Ia rasa ia tidak akan kuat menulisnya.

_Aku menyukaimu, Natsu Dragneel._

Ditutuplah buku hariannya, kemudian menatap Natsu yang tertidur pulas. Lucy menghela napas sekali lagi, mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya. Perjalanan pun terus berlanjut.

"Dasar tukang tidur," umpatnya.

* * *

_**Untuk chapter ini, insert songnya adalah:  
**_

_**1. Chihiro Yonekura - Kimi ni Tsutaetai (yang udah nonton animenya, ini insert song FT Episode 175 ^^)**_

_**2. Tomohisa Sako - Kimi Iro Hanabi**_

_**3. The Sketchbook - Message**_

_**Nah, itu dia untuk chapter 10nya. Henny juga ganyangka bisa sampe chapter 10, ini semua berkat readers no minna yang paling kece yang selalu memberikan kritik, saran, dan komentarnya ehehe :D Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san! Sekali lagi Henny mohon maaf bila masih ada kata-kata yang membingungkan, typo, dan majas yang tidak dimengerti #deepbow. Jaa, smoga kalian semua puas! Let us meet again in the next chapter!**_

_**~jsslucy91**_


	14. -11- That Moment

_**Holla, minna! Kembali ketemu dengan saya, author paling nggak jelas yang ada di FFn sepanjang sejarah! *bangga gitu? ._.* Nyehehe.. Henny nggak tau apalagi yang mau diomongin di intro ._. Yaudah, Henny bales review kalian dulu yaah~ :3**_

_**Panduprtma700 : Huee~ Nyan kamu nulis beratus" huruf tapi Henny teh cuma bisa bilang: ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! Semoga suka dengan chappy kali ini~**_

_**Chiaki Heartfilia : Arigatou gozaimasu! Henny kayaknya harus lebih sering nonton anime romance ini ._. *buka browser* Kayaknya Chiaki-san suka ShounenT juga yaa? Aahh asikk aku ada temen :3 **_

_**Ai-san : Kalo ditembak di pasar malem kan gaseru, banyak orang ntar pada envy lagii #heh Tenang, pokoknya Natsu bakal nembak Lucy secara sadar dan pantas (?) kok! Arigatou gozaimasu ya, smoga puas dengan chapter kali ini ^^ Yang soal makanan itu, udah Henny makan duluan jadi ilang sekejap *bilang aja lupa nulis =="* Ehehehe gomen ne**_

_**Hana Hii-chan : Haloo~ :) Iya nih, Henny juga nangis karena gajadi nembak *yang bikin siapa woy ._.* Arigatou gozaimasu! **_

_**hylucyshana : Aye, Henny udah janji lanjutin ini fic ampe tamat ke akarnya (?) Chapter 11 updated! Please review, Arigatou gozaimasu!**_

_**Guest : Aye! ^^**_

_**ahaurats-FT : Arigatou gozaimasu! ^^**_

_**seiya aya : Hello! Welcome to the fic :) Aye, ini chapter barunya, semoga suka XDD Belum tau, kita doain biar Mashima-sensei cepet kasih kabar yaa!**_

_**RyuuKazekawa : Ahaha, nggak begitu bingung kok XD Namanya juga Natsu Dragneel gitu loh~ Dragon Slayer paling ketceh (?) *disini dia anak SMA cuy ._.* New chapter updated! Please review & smoga puas XD**_

_**Tia Ikkimaza-chan : Aah, hontou ni arigatou #deepbow Ahaha.. Kalau begitu cobalah, walau inspirasinya belum banyak yang namanya inspirasi tetep bisa dijadiin cerita :) Aahh hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, new chapter updated please review!**_

_**chayesung : Arigatou gozaimashita! Lisanna terserah mau diapain, Henny ikhlas *mang emaknya ._.* New chapter updated, dimohon reviewnya ^^**_

_**Nnatsuki : Huee Nnatsuki-san baca fic di HP ya, sama kyk daku berarti *yes ada temen #abaikan* Kebetulan, saya juga mau pecat Loke soalnya dia gabener aktingnya ._. #heh Arigatou gozaimasu reviewnya, semoga puas dengan chapter ini!**_

_**Nara-san : MUTILASI AJA! #dihajar Nyehehe~ Arigatou gozaimasu! Smoga puas dengan chapter ini XDD**_

_**Apodolan Dragneel : Ehehe.. Hontou ni gomenasai to Arigatou gozaimashita! Henny janji akan perhatikan itu XDD Semoga suka dengan chapter kali ini, please review!**_

_**RisaFairyTail : Kalo semua disebut ntar saya diprotes ama Sting #gajelas #abaikan**_

_**Rosita230 : SETELAH GRAND MAGIC GAMES YEAAH NALU JADIAN YEAHH *fic Hen, fic ._.* Tenang, pasti dia bakal nembak kok ^^ Henny usahakan deh untuk panjang ^^ Aye, sir! Arigatou gozaimashita!**_

_**nabilakhn : Huee hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita #bow Iya, bakal kumention kok! ^^**_

_**Okeh, sudah kubalas semua review kalian~ Aah hontou ni arigatou minna-san, sekali lagi ehehe *kebanyakan arigatou nih anak =="* Langsung aja kita mulai ceritanya!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Friendship, Music, School, Romance**

**Pairing : Natsu x Lucy (NaLu)**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Lucy Heartfilia dipindahkan ke sekolah bergengsi Fairy International High School, yang sembarang orang tidak bisa masuk. Di sinilah ia bertemu kembali dengan sahabat masa kecilnya, Natsu Dragneel, anggota Klub Musik Klasik sekolah dimana member-membernya adalah orang-orang terkenal dan terpandang satu sekolah. Apa yang akan dilakukan Lucy ketika tiga orang dari anggota klub tersebut sama-sama menambatkan hatinya pada dirinya?**

* * *

"Tadaima."

Lucy membuka pintu rumahnya begitu ia sampai di rumah. Layla yang melihat puterinya kembali dari camp musim panas setelah empat hari tidak bertemu menyambutnya. "Okaeri, Lucy.."

Namun entah mengapa, penampilan Layla nampak sangat berbeda dari hari-hari sebelum Lucy pergi ke camp. Mukanya pucat, bibirnya tak semerah biasanya, dan dirinya memakai jaket tebal. Tiba-tiba ia terbatuk-batuk, dan jatuh di lantai. "Uhuk uhuk.. Uhuk uhuk.."

"Ibu?"

Lucy masuk lebih dalam ke rumahnya, terkejut mendapati Layla duduk berlutut di lantai sambil terbatuk keras. "Ibu!" Lucy berjongkok, memegang kedua bahu ibunya. Ia begitu panik, pasalnya belum pernah ia melihat ibunya sakit sebegini parahnya. "Ibu kenapa?"

"Uhuk uhuk.." Layla tetap terbatuk, tetapi kemudian tangannya ia jauhkan dari mulutnya. Ditatapnya sang puteri dengan senyuman. "Ibu tidak apa-apa kok, Lucy, ibu hanya kelelahan saja.. Uhuk uhuk.." Dan beliau lagi-lagi terbatuk.

"Ibu, apanya yang baik-baik saja?" Lucy kemudian memegang dahi ibunya, mengukur suhu tubuh sang wanita. "Astaga, badan ibu panas! Kenapa bisa begini?!" Gadis blonde itu semakin ketakutan dan panik. "Uhuk uhuk.. Uhuk uhuk.." Batuk Layla semakin kencang dan keras, wanita itu lalu memegang dadanya.

Lucy berdiri menuju ruang kerja ibunya, tempat beliau selalu menjahit untuk para pelanggan yang meminta pesanan. Betapa kagetnya Lucy ketika melihat bertumpuk-tumpuk pakaian dan kain tenun yang ada di ruangan itu, menandakan bahwa banyak sekali yang memesan baju. Lucy menatap sedih semuanya itu, lalu keluar untuk menjumpai ibunya lagi.

"Ayo, bu, aku akan merawat ibu," Lucy berjongkok dan memegang kedua bahu ibunya. Layla berdiri dibantu sang anak, dirinya masih terbatuk-batuk saat menaiki tangga menuju kamar di lantai atas.

Akhirnya setelah sampai di atas dan berada di kamar Layla, Lucy langsung membaringkan ibunya di kasur, menyelimutinya. Ia duduk dan memegang tangan ibundanya erat. "Ibu, apa ibu kurang tidur? Apa ibu kurang istirahat?" tanyanya. "Aku mengerti kalau pesanannya banyak, tapi ibu harus menjaga kesehatan ibu."

"Ibu tidak apa-apa, Lucy. Kau tidak perlu khawatir.."

"Tidak!" Lucy menyentuhkan tangan sang ibu ke keningnya. "Aku sudah cukup kehilangan seorang ayah! Aku tidak mau kehilangan ibu lagi!"

Layla terkejut mendengar teriakan puterinya. Air mata mulai mengumpul di ujung kelopak mata Lucy, perlahan-lahan turun dan mengalir membasahi pipinya. "Ibu.. Ibu harus sehat.. Ibu harus sehat supaya ibu tetap bersamaku.." ujar Lucy dengan suara parau. "Aku tidak peduli kita jadi gelandangan, aku hanya ingin tetap bersama ibu.."

Wanita tersebut menyesal dalam hati karena telah membuat putrinya sedih. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Lucy, kemudian mengelus pipi anak itu. "Maafkan ibu, Lucy.." katanya dengan suara parau. "Ibu tidak bisa mengerti perasaanmu.."

Layla mengusap air mata anaknya, ia merasa bersalah. Tiba-tiba ia terbatuk-batuk lagi. "Uhuk uhuk! Uhuk uhuk!"

"Ibu, kuambilkan air dingin ya!" Sang anak keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan ibunya sebentar.

Lucy pergi ke dapur, mengambil air dingin untuk ibunya. Sementara itu, ia mengecek persediaan obat di almari dapur yang menempel di dinding. Hasilnya nihil, ia hanya menemukan sebotol obat sirup dan itupun isinya kosong. Lucy menatapnya nanar.

_Ya Tuhan, obatnya habis lagi.._ Tapi seketika itu juga, Lucy teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh iya! Obat yang kubawa ke camp kan tidak terpakai sama sekali!" Segera saja gadis tersebut menuju ke kamarnya, membuka dan mengorek isi tasnya. Ia mencari barang yang sangat diperlukannya itu.

Tetapi, hasilnya sama. Lucy tidak menemukan obat-obat yang dibawanya empat hari lalu di mana pun. Ia heran. "Kenapa tidak ada? Aku yakin aku membawanya kemarin," Lucy tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia tetap menelusuri isi tasnya yang lain. Namun sama saja. Tidak ada.

Lucy menunduk sedih. "Apa aku meninggalkannya di villa, ya? Aku bisa saja minta bantuan Ultear-san, tapi.. Aku kan tidak punya nomor ponselnya," Ia mulai bingung.

Akhirnya, gadis itu tidak punya pilihan lain, ia hanya bisa menyediakan air dingin di dalam mangkuk untuk mengompres kepala ibunya dan segelas air putih. Lucy menaruh nampan di atas almari yang letaknya di sebelah kasur Layla, kemudian membuka lemari pakaian sang ibu. Diambilnya sebuah sapu tangan, lalu dicelupkannya ke dalam mangkuk air dingin dan meletakkannya di kening ibunya. Ia duduk di kasur.

"Ibu tidur ya, biar cepat sembuh," pesannya.

Layla yang terlihat lemas mengangguk, kemudian memejamkan mata dan mulai tertidur. Lucy menunduk, menyesal membiarkan ibunya sakit. Gadis itu meninggalkan kamar sang ibunda, membiarkan ibunya beristirahat.

Setelah itu, putri satu-satunya keluarga Heartfilia tersebut berada di kamarnya, menulis diary lagi.

_Ayah.._

_Ibu sakit, pekerjaannya terlalu banyak sehingga Ibu tidak sempat tidur dan makan. Beliau kurang istirahat, kurasa Ibu benar-benar kelelahan. Badannya panas, Ibu juga batuk-batuk. Obat yang kami punya habis, dan obat yang kubawa ke villa tertinggal di sana. Bagaimana ini, Ayah?_

_Doakan supaya Ibu cepat sembuh ya, Yah. Aku janji aku akan menjaga ibu semaksimal mungkin, apapun akan kulakukan, demi ibu._

_Love & Lucky,_

_Lucy._

Lucy kemudian berpikir. _Sepertinya, liburan ini aku tidak bisa kemana-mana. Aku akan bekerja menggantikan ibu, supaya aku bisa membeli obat untuk kesembuhan ibu. Makanan yang kujual juga harus lebih beragam, agar menghasilkan banyak uang._

* * *

Rupanya, gadis itu serius dengan niatnya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, malam itu juga Lucy langsung berada di ruang kerja ibunya, mengerjakan semua pesanan pakaian pelanggan. Ia juga melihat hari dan tanggal kapan pakaian itu harus selesai. Lucy bekerja begitu serius, hati-hati, dan teliti.

Gadis itu tidak tidur, ia menjaga ibunya setelah pekerjaannya setengah selesai. Ia mengganti kompresan di kepala Layla. Kadang Layla terbangun dan terbatuk-batuk, Lucy membantu menghentikannya dengan memberinya segelas air hangat. Setelah itu, Layla dibaringkan lagi olehnya pelan-pelan, menyelimutinya, dan menjaga sampai beliau tertidur lagi.

Pagi harinya, Lucy berjalan ke rumah-rumah yang pemiliknya memesan pakaian pada ibunya, mengantar pesanan mereka yang sudah jadi tentu saja. Beberapa sedikit terkejut karena yang mengantar bukan Layla melainkan versi kecilnya. Mereka juga lumayan heran karena pesanan mereka selesai lebih dulu dari jadwal. Setelah memastikan kualitasnya sama dengan buatan Layla, mereka memutuskan untuk membayar lebih.

Selesai mengantar semua pesanan itu, Lucy duduk di taman tempat ia biasa berjualan, menghitung uang yang dapat diperolehnya. "Bagus, uang ini cukup untuk membeli obat ibu," katanya menghela napas lega. Gadis tersebut segera menuju ke apotik terdekat, membeli obat yang diperlukannya.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Lucy langsung memasak sup untuk sang ibunda, dan menyediakan segelas air hangat. Layla terlalu lemas untuk makan sendiri, sehingga Lucy dengan senang hati menyuapi ibunya. Setelah makan, barulah Layla diberi obat demam berbentuk tablet. Kemudian, sang anak kembali membaringkan ibunya agar bisa beristirahat.

Selama liburan, Lucy mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah, mulai dari menyapu, mengepel, membersihkan kamar, dan memasak untuk ibunya, serta tak lupa menggantikan ibunya bekerja. Ia sama sekali tidak bosan melakukan itu, karena janjinya pada ayahnya. Ia akan menjaga ibunya, merawatnya, sampai beliau benar-benar sembuh.

Lucy berkali-kali mendapat telepon dari Sting dan Rogue, yang mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan. Tapi ia juga berkali-kali menolak dengan alasan sudah punya acara sendiri. Kedua pemuda itu tentu saja berpikir tentang Natsu, terpengaruh dengan kata _penting._ Sting mengendus kesal, memukul tembok kamarnya. Rogue hanya menghela kecewa.

Levy, Cana, dan Erza juga mengajak Lucy untuk pergi ke cafe bersama, mereka juga mendapat penolakan dari gadis itu dengan alasan yang sama. Ketiganya mulai mengkhawatirkan teman mereka itu.

Di rumahnya sendiri, Natsu sedang tekun-tekunnya bermain gitar di kamarnya, ia mulai belajar menggubah lagu dan menulis lirik. Tiba-tiba saat dia sedang menekan senar C, senar itupun mengeluarkan nada false lalu putus.

"Eh?" Natsu kaget. "Perasaan aku baru menggantinya kemarin.."

Lebih dari semuanya itu, Natsu merasa bahwa sesuatu sedang tidak beres. Ia menengok ke belakang melihat langit lewat jendela, mengecek apakah suasana langit sama seperti suasana hatinya. Nyatanya sang angkasa tetap berwarna biru, awan-awan putih tetap bergerak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

_Entah kenapa, aku jadi memikirkan Lucy.._

Suatu hari, Jellal menelepon Natsu. _"Hey, Natsu. Lucy kenapa?"_

"Hah? Lucy tidak apa-apa kok, dia tidak sakit," Natsu yang padahal sedang makan malam dengan keluarganya melupakan soal etika bertelepon, langsung menjawab pertanyaan Jellal. "Kenapa kau tanya padaku?"

_"Bukan begitu. Pasalnya dia sering menghindar akhir-akhir ini."_

"Menghindar bagaimana maksudmu?"

_"Erza bilang dia mulai khawatir dengan Lucy, sudah tiga minggu ini ia selalu menolak kalau dia mengajaknya pergi bersama. Gray juga bilang begitu, katanya saat ia dan Juvia bertemu dengan Lucy, sahabatmu langsung mohon diri untuk pulang ke rumahnya."_

Penjelasan Jellal yang cukup panjang itu membuat Natsu merenung. Ia bingung, kenapa semuanya tahu tentang keadaan Lucy sedangkan ia tidak. Apa ia terlalu sibuk dengan acaranya sendiri sehingga ia tidak begitu berpikir soal Lucy?

"Sou ka.." Ia lalu menutup teleponnya, kembali ke acara makan malamnya. Pemuda itu makan dengan lesu sekarang.

"Oniichan, daijoubu?" Wendy khawatir.

"Tadi ibu dengar temanmu membicarakan soal Lucy," Grandeeney berhenti makan untuk sejenak. Igneel menatap putranya yang duduk di sampingnya tersebut, melihatnya heran.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Lucy?" tanyanya.

Natsu hanya meletakkan sendok di meja, nafsu makannya hilang seketika. "Aku tidak tahu."

Lucy semakin giat bekerja, ia membuat kue-kue pada siang hari dan menjualnya pada sore hari. Seperti yang pernah Jellal dan Erza lakukan, gadis itu bermain flute untuk menarik minat, dan tidak malu-malu mempromosikan barang dagangannya. Alhasil, pendapatannya bertambah. Ia tetap menggunakan sebagian uang itu untuk membeli obat, sebagai persediaan kalau-kalau sakit ibunya bertambah parah. Dan sedikit barang untuk keperluan sehari-hari.

Keadaan Layla semakin membaik, panasnya sudah turun dan mukanya tidak pucat lagi. Tetapi Lucy masih membantunya makan, mengingatkan ibunya untuk istirahat lagi sampai Layla benar-benar sembuh.

Pesanan para pelanggan pun hampir selesai, yang tertinggal hanyalah pesanan satu gaun tidur dari kain sutera berwarna putih. Lucy menggunakan waktu malamnya untuk mengerjakan gaun tidur tersebut, berusaha untuk menahan rasa kantuknya dan tidak tertidur.

Akhirnya, gaun itu selesai jam tiga pagi. Lucy menghela napas, secara tidak sadar ia menutup matanya, tidur di ruang kerja ibunya.

* * *

Tak terasa sudah masuk bulan September, bulan dimana musim gugur serta hawa dingin mulai menyapa. Para siswa sekolah yang telah menikmati liburan musim panasnya kembali masuk sekolah dengan suasana baru, mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian yang akan datang. Begitu pula dengan siswa-siswi Fairy International High School, semuanya masuk tanpa ada yang absen saking takutnya mereka pada ujian.

Mereka mulai menggunakan jas seragam sekolah mereka yang berwarna hitam, pengecualian untuk Jellal karena dia Ketua OSIS, sehingga ia memakai jas warna biru. Juga Erza yang merupakan Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan, jas yang dikenakannya yaitu berwarna merah jambu.

Kali ini papan pengumuman lagi-lagi menjadi sasaran berkumpulnya para murid yang ingin mengetahui kelas baru mereka. Di Fairy International, setiap pergantian musim, pasti ada perpindahan kelas. Yang dirasa cocok dengan kelas itu tidak akan dipindahkan, tetapi yang dirasa kurang cocok tentunya akan berada di kelas lain.

"YEAY! AKU TETAP SEKELAS DENGAN GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia berteriak gembira, dan langsung merangkul laki-laki disebelahnya itu dengan senang. Ia dan Gray sama-sama dipindahkan ke kelas 2-A. "Gray-sama, ayo kita sama-sama melakukan yang terbaik musim ini!"

"Gah, kenapa aku harus sekelas denganmu lagi?" Gray mendesah sambil ber-sweat drop, terpaksa ia belajar untuk pasrah kali ini. "Hee.. Gray-sama tidak senang?" Juvia cemberut.

"Aah, bukan begitu..! T-Tapi.. Aah baiklah! Ayo kita lakukan yang terbaik!"

"Hai, Gray-sama!"

Erza dan Jellal juga ikut melihat papan pengumuman, dan nampaknya mereka bertukar kelas. Kalau sebelumnya yang ada di kelas 3-B itu adalah Jellal, sekarang Erza. Jellal masuk ke kelas 3-A. "Sepertinya takdir tidak membiarkan kita bersatu," Jellal tersenyum dan melipat tangan di dada, sebenarnya dalam hati ia agak kecewa. Tetapi Erza menepuk bahunya, mencoba menghibur.

"Tapi kita akan melawan takdir itu, kan?" ujarnya.

Jellal akhirnya tersenyum tulus. "Aa. Setidaknya kita lulus dan akan meninggalkan sekolah ini bersama-sama."

"E? Di kelas akselerasi?"

Lucy juga berada di koridor, tetapi ia ada di paling belakang kerumunan siswa yang melihat daftar di kelas mana mereka berada. Sementara menunggu sepi, Lucy mengobrol dengan Levy soal sekolah ini tentu saja, yang belum ia ketahui tentangnya.

"Um! Setiap tahun satu murid dari setiap sekolah akan dikirimkan ke ibu kota untuk belajar di akademi akselerasi, artinya mereka bisa lulus tahun ini!" jelas Levy. "Dari dulu itu mimpiku, Lu-chan! Aku ingin cepat-cepat lulus, kuliah, dan mencari pekerjaan! Terutama mencari laki-laki yang baik, ahahah.."

"Levy-chan.." Lucy tersenyum mendengar cita-cita sahabatnya.

Setelah melihat papan pengumuman, semua siswa kelas satu sampai kelas tiga Fairy International High School berkumpul di aula gedung sekolah mereka untuk mendengarkan pengumuman dari kepala sekolah. Mereka berbaris sesuai urutan kelas mereka dan jenis kelamin masing-masing.

"Kalian tahu bahwa setiap tahun sekolah ini mengirimkan salah satu siswanya untuk belajar di ibu kota, tepatnya di Tenrou Academy, dan mengikuti kelas akselerasi, pesertanya bisa dari kelas satu ataupun kelas dua."

Tiba-tiba Lucy menyadari kalau Natsu sama sekali tidak kelihatan di aula gedung sekolah, entah mengapa. Kepalanya menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sahabatnya itu. "Kemana ya anak itu?"

"Lu-chan, kau mencari Natsu, ya?" tanya Levy yang berada di sebelah kiri gadis itu penasaran. Lucy hanya mengangguk. "Aku tidak melihatnya sejak masuk sekolah tadi pagi."

"Mencariku?" Tiba-tiba saja, Natsu muncul di sebelahnya, melempar grinsnya yang khas sekaligus biasa itu. Lucy langsung terkejut. "E?! Kemana saja kau?!"

"Hehehe.. Bangun telat, alarm sialan."

"Mou..!"

"Selama kalian liburan musim panas, kami para guru telah menyeleksi beberapa siswa yang dianggap pantas untuk mengikuti program akselerasi, dinilai dari banyaknya prestasi yang diraih, motivasi, kedisiplinan, sikap, dan dedikasi kalian di dunia pendidikan," Makarov-sensei kembali berbicara panjang lebar.

Kemudian, Mavis-sensei maju ke depan podium tempat atasannya berdiri, memberikan amplop yang dicap dengan logo mawar warna merah, tanda bahwa itu benar-benar rahasia dan tidak boleh diketahui siapapun kecuali yang membuatnya. Setelah menyerahkan amplop tersebut, guru itu pun kembali ke barisannya.

Sang Kepala Sekolah membuka amplop tersebut, memisahkan amplop dan isinya. "Dan siswa yang beruntung tahun ini adalah.." Beliau bersiap membacakan nama siswa yang tertulis di kertas itu.

Levy melipat tangannya dan berdoa, berharap agar ia yang terpilih. Matanya terpejam rapat-rapat, mulutnya komat-kamit layaknya membaca mantera sihir padahal pada kenyataannya ia sedang berdoa.

"LEVY MCGARDEN!"

"E?!" Mata Levy langsung bulat seperti donat (?) begitu mendengar namanya disebut. Natsu dan Lucy pun bersamaan mengarahkan pandangan kepadanya, kedua sahabat itu nampaknya sangat senang.

"Levy-chan! OMEDETOU!" Lucy berteriak.

"LU-CHAN!"

Keduanya lalu berpelukan, masing-masing dari mereka meloncat kegirangan. Air mata bahagia Levy pun keluar dan mengalir di pipinya. "Akhirnya, Lu-chan! Akhirnya..!"

"Um! Kau berhasil mewujudkan impianmu, Levy-chan! Kau benar-benar beruntung!" Lucy tersenyum dan mengangguk senang. "Hasil kerja kerasmu terbayarkan!"

"KYAAA!"

Natsu pun tertawa kecil melihat kehebohan kedua teman sekelasnya itu, ia tidak ada pilihan lain selain memberikan selamat pada Levy juga. "Omedetou ne, Levy!" serunya. Gray dan Juvia yang melihat kegembiraan Levy pun nampaknya kelihatan sama senangnya.

"Levy-san benar-benar hebat," puji Juvia.

"Aa. Dia pantas mendapatkannya," Gray setuju.

* * *

Seusai acara itu, banyak siswa mulai menyalami Levy, ikut senang atas keberhasilannya menjadi yang terpilih untuk ikut program akselerasi di Crocus. Ketua Kelas 2-C tersebut mulai menjadi pusat perhatian orang banyak, terbukti dengan adanya kerumunan siswa mengelilingi tubuhnya yang kecil. Bahkan sampai ada yang memberinya bunga. "Omedetou ne, Levy-san!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Levy melempar senyum ke orang itu.

"Levy, belajar yang giat, ya," Erza yang berada di sebelahnya menepuk pundak adik kelasnya, memberikan semangat. Cana yang ada di sisi satunya lagi merangkul leher Levy. "Huaaa! Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Levy!" serunya.

"Eheh.. Aku juga akan merindukanmu, Cana." Dari jauh, Lucy tersenyum melihat keceriaan sahabatnya. Ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Gadis blonde itu tetap di kelasnya yang lalu, kelas 2-C, dan sekarang ia terlihat sedang merapikan buku untuk pelajaran pertama pagi ini. "Luce!" Suara nyaring Natsu terdengar, membuat Lucy mendongakkan kepala dan melihat ke sebelahnya. Rupanya sudah ada Natsu yang menatapnya senang dengan mata berbinar.

"Natsu!"

"Kau tidak pindah kelas?!" Natsu kelihatan antusias. "U... Um," Lucy mengangguk, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap tanda bingung. Pemuda berambut salmon di depannya itu langsung berteriak kencang. "WAH, BAGUSLAH!" Tapi ia segera menatap Lucy dengan ekspresi biasa saja, namun senyumnya tidak pudar.

"Eh iya. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"E? Soal apa?"

Sementara itu, Ultear masuk ke kelas 2-A, kelas barunya. Ia kaget mbelihat Gray dan Juvia duduk paling depan dan bersebelahan, tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan kedua anak itu lagi. "Gray! Juvia!" serunya. Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh ke arah yang memanggil.

"Ho'oh, Ultear!" Gray melempar senyum. "Kita sekelas lagi sepertinya!"

Gadis berbando putih tersebut berjalan ke arah dua temannya, Juvia membujuknya untuk duduk di belakangnya. "Sini, duduk di sini, Ultear-san!" ucapnya ikut tersenyum manis. Ultear pun menurutinya, dan duduk di belakang gadis berambut biru gelombang tersebut.

"Senang bisa bertemu kau lagi, Ultear-san," sapa Juvia ramah. Seketika itu pula, Ultear melihat ke arah pintu, matanya terbelalak.

Rogue masuk ke kelas itu. Ia melihat keadaan sekeliling, sepertinya kursi-kursi sudah terisi penuh. Yang tersisa hanyalah kursi di sebelah Ultear. Ia tidak ada pilihan lain selain duduk di kursi itu.

Ultear yang duduk dekat tembok sebenarnya heran karena Rogue mau duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu terdiam, tidak membuka mulutnya. Ultear memberanikan diri untuk berani bicara. "Kau tidak pindah kelas?"

"Kau sudah tahu itu, buat apa menanyakannya lagi?" Rogue menjawab dengan judesnya.

"Oi, Rogue, jangan kasar begitu," Gray yang sedang bersikap dewasa memperingatkan anak itu, untuk tidak berlaku semena-mena pada perempuan. "Memangnya Ultear-san ada salah?" Sisi penasaran Juvia muncul seketika.

"Bukan urusan kalian," Rogue merapikan bukunya, menggantung tasnya di sebelah meja. Ultear pun melempar senyum pada Gray dan Juvia yang menatapnya dengan tatapan _kau-harus-sabar-Ultear._

"Daijoubu desu," katanya.

Kembali ke pasangan Lucy dan Natsu yang berjalan menyusuri koridor, mereka agak bosan mengobrol di atap sekolah, di kantin, dan di tempat-tempat lain yang biasa mereka kunjungi, sekarang waktunya menggerakkan kaki dan berjalan. Rupanya Natsu membicarakan soal sikap Lucy musim panas kemarin.

"EH? Ibumu sakit?" Ia mengulang penjelasan Lucy, tetapi mengambil intinya saja. "Um," Lucy mengangguk menatap Natsu. "Makanya aku tidak punya banyak waktu bersama teman-teman, aku harus merawat ibu. Gomen na."

"Ah, daijoubu. Aku mengerti kok, perasaanmu. Bibi sudah sehat lagi kan, sekarang?" Senyum pun terbentuk di wajah Natsu yang imut (?) itu.

"Tentu, sekarang hanya perlu sering minum vitamin."

Langit semakin cerah dilihat dari jendela yang terpasang di setiap koridor, cahaya matahari pun mulai menembus awan yang menghalanginya, pertanda bahwa musim panas belum sepenuhnya hilang. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Natsu yang menunduk tersenyum.

"Luce.. Sebenarnya, tadi aku sempat berpikir kalau kau yang akan mengikuti program akselerasi itu."

"E?" Lucy bingung. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu?"

"Kan kau pintar, Luce," Natsu menatap Lucy, terkikik kecil. "Bahkan kalau kubilang kau lebih pintar dari Levy. Tapi nyatanya sahabatmu itu yang pergi, bukan kau."

"Semua orang punya penilaiannya sendiri-sendiri," Lucy tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, ia menggenggam erat tangan Natsu. "Lagipula, aku ingin lulus bersamamu, Natsu."

"E?" Natsu bingung, matanya mengarah ke Lucy sekali lagi. Gadis pemilik mata cokelat tersebut membalas tatapan sahabatnya, senyumnya tak dihilangkan. "Aku lulusnya dengan Natsu, kan?" ujarnya senang.

Natsu melempar grinsnya. "Harus!"

* * *

Setengah jam sebelum kelas dimulai, para anggota Klub Musik Klasik berkumpul di markas mereka layaknya hari-hari biasa. Mereka mengobrol terlebih dahulu, sebelum bermain musik. Natsu baru datang sambil membawa gitarnya, menyapa semua orang senang begitu ia menggeser pintunya.

"Ohayou, minna!"

BUK!

Sting menghajar Natsu di bagian pipi dari arah samping secara tiba-tiba.

Natsu pun terjatuh di lantai, Jellal dan Gray melihat hal itu, mereka segera menatap Sting tajam. "Sting!" seru sang Ketua OSIS. "Kau..!" Gray berada di pihak Natsu kali ini. Natsu hanya memegang bekas tonjokkan Sting yang ada di pipinya, berusaha bangkit.

"Kenapa kau ini?!" tanyanya tidak mengerti. "Aku menyalamiu baik-baik, dan sekarang kau mau cari masalah denganku?!"

"Kau jalan-jalan dengan Lucy selama musim panas, kan?! Iya kan?! Puas kau sekarang?!" Sting protes.

Mendengar perkataan Sting, Natsu terkejut, begitu juga dengan Jellal dan Gray. "Apa maksudmu?" Natsu membelalakkan mata, tidak mengerti maksud pemuda yang sekarang berada di kelas 2-B tersebut. "Aku tidak jalan-jalan dengan Lucy.."

"Benarkah?" Sting mengangkat satu alisnya, membuat ekspresi kesal di muka. "Lalu kenapa dia selalu menolak jalan denganku?! Itu pasti karena kau sudah mengajaknya duluan, kan?! Bahkan Lucy bilang itu urusan penting! Urusan penting apalagi yang dimilikinya selain jalan dengan sahabat tercintanya Natsu Dragneel, huh?!"

"Hah? Tapi aku memang tidak jalan-jalan dengan Lucy!" Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Kau keterlaluan, Natsu! Aku tahu Lucy sahabatmu tapi setidaknya kau membiarkannya bergaul dengan orang lain! Kau egois, kau hanya menyimpan Lucy untuk dirimu sendiri!"

Natsu tidak terima kalau ia dibilang egois. Ia segera berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Sting.

"Dengar ya, Sting Eucliffe yang terhormat," ujarnya. "Ibunya Lucy itu sakit selama musim panas, jadi Lucy tinggal di rumah dan merawat beliau! Tentu saja benar kalau dia bilang itu urusan penting!"

Sting kaget mendengar jawaban Natsu, begitu juga dengan Gray dan Jellal. Bedanya hanya terletak di ekspresi. "Begitu, jadi karena itu Lucy selalu menolak ajakan Erza untuk jalan-jalan," Jellal menarik kesimpulan. "Benar-benar anak yang berbakti," Gray memuji.

Sting menatap kesal Natsu, lalu berbalik dan keluar dari ruang musik. Pintunya dibanting pula. Jellal dan Gray heran menatap anak itu, bingung apa maunya. Rogue hanya terdiam, sebenarnya ia juga ingin menghajar Natsu sama seperti Sting karena Lucy juga menolak ajakannya untuk pergi. Tapi entah mengapa, ia tetap berdiam diri.

Natsu cemberut. _Kalaupun Lucy jalan denganku, memang ada salahnya? Bukan urusannya juga.. Dasar aneh._

Lucy pun berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang lain sesama perempuan di kantin, yaitu Cana, Juvia, Levy, dan Erza tentunya. Lucy menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka tentang tingkah lakunya saat liburan, sehingga yang lain mengerti.

"Sou ka.. Ibumu sakit, Lucy?" Juvia menatap Lucy khawatir.

"Um, maaf ya, kalian jadi khawatir padaku," Gadis blonde itu menundukkan kepala memohon maaf. "Sekarang aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Daijoubu, daijoubu," Cana tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan di udara. "Sudah sewajarnya kami sebagai sahabatmu untuk mengkhawatirkanmu. Baguslah kalau sekarang kau baik-baik saja."

"Kalau kau sedang butuh bantuan, panggil saja kami," Erza menyarankan. "Baiklah," Lucy mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia kemudian menggerakkan kepala ke arah Levy yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Jadi kapan kau berangkat, Levy-chan?"

"Besok, Lu-chan!" Levy menjawab senang. "Aku janji aku akan mengirim surat padamu, soalnya kan kalau asrama mana boleh bawa gadget canggih, hehehe.." Lucy pun langsung memeluk sahabatnya dari samping dengan erat.

"Mou..! Levy-chan! Aku akan sangat sangat merindukanmu!"

"Huaaa! Aku juga, Lu-chan!"

"Tetap kabari aku info soal novel terbaru, ya!"

"Pasti akan kulakukan!"

Erza dan Cana yang berada di hadapan kedua anak itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Dasar kutu buku bersaudara," umpat perempuan berambut cokelat bergelombang tersebut.

* * *

Pelajaran telah dimulai, Sting nampaknya kelihatan sangat bosan berada di kelas barunya, kelas 2-B. Ia sadar Lucy tidak mendapat jatah perpindahan kelas, apalagi Natsu, karena memang anak itu tidak pernah mendapat jatah untuk pindah sejak ia masuk ke mari.

Tetapi, di sebelahnya ada Lisanna, jadi mungkin ia tidak akan bosan. Setelah menulis di bukunya, Sting bersandar di kursi sendiri, mengistirahatkan jari jemarinya yang belum apa-apa sudah capek. Gadis berambut silver yang masih serius menulis itu entah kenapa bisa memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sting; ia lalu bicara dengan pandangan masih ke buku.

"Sting-chan, aku mau bicara denganmu sewaktu istirahat."

"Baiklah," Sting mengiyakan.

Benarlah pada jam istirahat itu Sting dan Lisanna bertemu, bertempat di atap sekolah yang sepi pengunjung. Pemuda berambut blonde itu mengantungkan kedua tangannya di saku celana, berhadapan dengan Lisanna, berdiri dekat pintu.

"Natsu dan Lucy sudah mulai dekat lagi," ujar Lisanna dengan ekspresi datar. Sting hanya memalingkan muka. "Apalagi kali ini?" tanyanya malas. Adik Mirajane itupun menaruh satu kaki di belakang, kedua tangannya berada di belakang punggung dan mukanya membuat ekspresi cemberut.

"Nee, kok Sting-chan malas begitu? Kau harus semangat untuk memisahkan mereka berdua." Sting kembali menatap Lisanna, ia mengerti maksudnya. Namun mukanya tetap tajam tanda bahwa ia masih kesal.

Lisanna lalu tersenyum polos seperti anak yang baru menerima balon. "Rebut Lucy di hadapan Natsu secara paksa, secepat mungkin. Aku yakin cara itu akan berhasil," katanya percaya diri.

Rupanya ada yang tengah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Rogue? Ia mendengar anjuran Lisanna, selesai menangkap dan mencerna memorinya di otak, pemuda itu pergi, bersiap melaksanakan aksinya.

Akhirnya setelah cukup lama berada di sekolah, para siswa Fairy International High School pun bubar dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing pada sore hari. Hari itu tidak ada kegiatan klub karena baru pertama kali masuk sekolah setelah libur panjang.

Lucy tidak berdagang lagi sore itu, ia langsung pulang ke rumah dan membantu ibunya bekerja. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti berjualan, mulai fokus untuk merawat Layla. Beliau memang sudah sehat, namun kadang sakitnya kambuh dan harus segera ditangani. Kalau Lucy sedang pergi di saat seperti itu, akibatnya pasti sangat fatal.

"Ibu, tuxedonya sudah jadi!" Lucy berseru senang begitu pekerjaannya selesai. Layla hamya tersenyum. "Kerja bagus, Lucy," Ia memuji puterinya.

Natsu punya kegiatan lain di rumahnya, yaitu membaca manga kesukaannya di ruang tamu rumahnya, tiduran di sofa dengan santainya sementara sang adik sibuk menyapu lantai, membersihkan bungkusan makanan yang berserakkan di lantai karena kelakuan kakaknya yang satu itu. Di sela-sela pekerjaannya, Wendy mengobrol dengan Natsu.

"Oniichan, kau sudah menyatakan cinta pada Lucy-neesan atau belum?" tanyanya.

"Gah!" Natsu langsung terkejut, matanya terbelalak. Ia menurunkan letak manga yang dibacanya, menatap Wendy dengan muka merah. "K-Kenapa memangnya?!"

"Hee! Jadi kau belum mengatakannya?!" Wendy terkejut. "Oniichan! Aku sudah memperingatkanmu! SE-BE-LUM TER-LAM-BAT!" Gadis berambut birh tersebut mengeja suku kata yang diucapkannya. Natsu membalik badan untuk menghindar dari omelan adiknya.

"I-Iya, iya! Aku tahu kok!" serunya.

"Huh, oniichan ini diberi dukungan malah ngambek," Wendy berkacak pinggang sambil cemberut. "Kalau menyesal nanti jangan salahkan aku ya!" Dan si anak pun kembali menyapu lantai.

Kembali ke kediaman kecil nan sederhana milik keluarga Heartfilia. Malam harinya Lucy bercerita pada sang ayah soal hari ini seperti biasa. Buku itu sudah hampit habis.

_Selamat menyambut datangnya musim gugur, Ayah!_

_Hari ini aku punya berita bagus. Levy-chan diterima di Tenrou Academy untuk menjalani program akselerasi, jadi ia bisa lulus tahun ini! Wah, aku sangat iri padanya, ia pasti punya kemampuan yang luar biasa untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan SMA selama dua tahun. Levy-chan akan berangkat besok._

_Aku akan sangat merindukannya, ayah, sangat sangat sangat! Tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa diajak mengobrol soal novel baru, penulis terkenal, dan karakter terkeren dalam cerita. Huaa, entah kenapa sebagian hatiku menginginkannya pergi dan sebagian lagi tidak! Tapi dia sudah janji akan tetap berkomunikasi denganku, jadi aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula itu sudah mimpinya._

_Natsu berpikir kalau aku yang akan pergi. Dasar, aku kan masih baru di sekolah itu, mana mungkin langsung disuruh pindah?! Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku mungkin tidak sanggup menjalankan program akselerasi itu. Karena aku akan selalu memikirkan ibu, ayah, dan Natsu, aku tidak akan bisa konsentrasi ke pelajaran! Kapan aku lulusnya?!_

_Syukurlah, waktu masih mengizinkan aku dan Natsu bersama. Aku harap aku akan lulus bersama Natsu. Aku senang bersama Natsu._

_Sepertinya, aku menemukan laki-laki lain selain ayah dalam hidupku. Hehehe, posisi ayah mulai terancam, ya? Tenang, Natsu itu masih nomor dua kalau dibandingkan dengan ayah. Jadi, ayah jangan marah ya?_

_Love & Lucky,_

_Lucy._

Tiba-tiba saja setelah Lucy menulia diary, pigura foto yang ditaruhnya diatas almari dekat kasurnya jatuh ke lantai, menyebabkan kacanya pecah dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Lucy terkejut, ia segera beranjak dari kursinya, berjongkok memungut pigura tersebut.

Pigura tersebut memasang foto Lucy dan Natsu yang masih duduk di bangku kanak-kanak, memakai seragam mereka dan bermain di kolam pasir sambil tersenyum manis. Lucy ingat waktu itu yang memotret adalah ayahnya. Perasaannya langsung tidak enak ketika menatap foto itu.

_Kenapa.. Aku merasa bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk? Semoga saja ini tidak terjadi..._

* * *

Esok paginya, di Fairy International High School, sebuah mobil hitam milik Tenrou Academy terparkir, bersiap untuk menjemput Levy. Lucy pergi mengiringi kepergian Levy, Natsu pun ikut menemani sahabatnya itu, yang berpelukkan erat dengan si gadis berambut biru tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik ya, Lu-chan," Levy berpesan.

"Um."

Kemudian, keduanya melepas pelukan masing-masing, tetapi masih saling berpegangan tangan. "Levy-chan.." panggil Lucy dengan suara yang agak lemas. Levy pun tersenyum. "Ayolah, Lu-chan! Kalau kau sedih seperti itu aku jadi tidak semangat pergi nih!"

"Aku tidak bersedih!" Lucy melempar senyum.

Kemudian, tibalah waktunya dimana Levy harus pergi. Ia menaiki mobil yang akan mengantarnya ke Tenrou Academy. Sebelum menutup pintunya, ia melambai pada Natsu dan Lucy. "Kalian berdua yang akur, ya! Jangan bertengkar!"

"Pasti!" Natsu berseru.

Pintu itu pun ditutup, mesin mobil dinyalakan. Mobil tersebut berbelok, menuju keluar area sekolah yang cukup populer di kalangan remaja itu. Lucy dan Natsu melihatnya berbelok ke arah kiri menuju Crocus, lalu menghilang. Angin pun berhembus menerbangkan rambut mereka.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Levy-chan," kata Lucy pelan.

"Selamat mengejar mimpimu," tambah Natsu mengantungkan kedua tangan di saku celananya.

Tak lama setelah Levy pergi, Natsu dan Lucy kembali masuk ke gedung sekolah. Mereka sekarang sudah berada di koridor lantai dua, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi maka keduanya akan sampai kelas. Namun saat itu juga, Lisanna muncul dan menarik Natsu.

"Hai, Lucy!"

"Lisanna!" Natsu berseru.

Gadis itu hanya menatap Lucy dengan tatapan innocentnya sambil mendekatkan dirinya dengan Natsu. "Bagaimana? Aku dan Natsu pasangan yang serasi kan?" ujarnya seimut-imutnya. Natsu memalingkan kepala. Lucy hanya menunduk.

"Ne, Lucy.." Lisanna semakin merangkul erat lengan Natsu. "Hari ini aku sendirian di rumah, jadi aku ingin Natsu menjagaku. Boleh ya?"

"APA?!" Natsu berontak.

"Lucy.. Aku tidak ada teman, loh.." Lisanna memajukan kedua mulutnya, cemberut.

"Kau kan bisa mengajak teman lain yang sama-sama perempuan!" seru Natsu protes. "Ah.. Tapi aku maunya sama Natsu.." Nada bicara Lisanna kembali diimut-imutkan.

Lucy pelan-pelan mengangkat kepalanya. Mungkin kalau sudah soal cinta, ia tidak akan membiarkannya. Tapi, jika ia memikirkan Mirajane, ia pasti sedih kalau terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya. Akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi."

Natsu kaget mendengar Lucy berbicara seperti itu. "Lucy!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Natsu," Lucy tersenyum. "Kau sebaiknya menemani Lisanna. Kasihan kalau ia diapa-apakan orang yang tidak dikenalnya, kau temani saja dia di rumah."

"Tapi, Luce.."

Lucy tetap tersenyum, walau hatinya sedikit sakit memang. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau percaya padaku, kan?" ujarnya dengan lapang dada. Natsu menatap sahabatnya sedih. "Benar kau tidak apa?"

"Um," Lucy mengangguk.

"Baguslah!" seru Lisanna senang. "Ayo, Natsu!"

Ia menarik Natsu menjauh dari Lucy, meninggalkan gadis blonde itu sendirian di koridor. Lucy menunduk, berusaha mempertahankan senyumannya. Saat itulah Sting datang sambil menenteng tasnya. Ia melihat si gadis blonde itu.

"Lucy!"

Lucy berbalik ke belakang. "Eucliffe-san!"

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sting menghampiri Lucy santai, dengan tatapan bingungnya. Lucy pun menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Natsu dan Lisanna pergi, pemuda blonde di belakangnya ikut mengarah ke sana. Sting melihat Natsu dan Lisanna pergi bersama.

_Lisanna.. _Sting berucap dalam hati, tatapannya datar. Namun setelah itu, ia menunduk dan tersenyum. _Tapi, ini kesempatan yang bagus._

"Ayo, kau ikut denganku saja," Sting memegang bahu Lucy. Sting kemudian berjalan mendahului Lucy, gadis itu pun tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikutinya masuk ke kelas.

Natsu pun jadi pulang dengan Lisanna, ia membonceng gadis itu ke rumahnya. Setelah dikonfirmasi, memang hari ini gadis berambut silver itu hari ini sendirian, karena Mirajane pergi ke Crocus untuk mengurus kebutuhan Levy, perkara ia menjadi pendampingnya. Lucy memandang kedua orang itu pergi.

Seketika itulah Rogue muncul dengan sepedanya juga, hendak pulang ke rumah. Ia berdiri di samping Lucy. "Kau sendirian hari ini?" tanyanya menoleh ke arah gadis itu, yang kemudian hanya menunduk mendengar pertanyaan darinya. Rogue pun mengajaknya pulang.

"Kau pulang denganku saja."

Lucy kembali tidak ada pilihan lain selain naik ke boncengan sepeda Rogue, namun ia lebih baik berpegangan pada tempat duduknya daripada memeluk pinggang Rogue. Si pemuda mata merah itu tidak protes, asal Lucy bersamanya maka tidak ada yang perlu diributkan. Ia dan Lucy pun akhirnya pulang bersama.

Hari-hari selanjutnya juga seperti itu, Lucy selalu dikunjungi Lisanna jika sedang bersama Natsu, dan perempuan itu menggunakan segudang alasan untuk membuat Natsu bisa bersamanya. Kadang yang dipakainya adalah alasan sendirian di rumah, ada acara kumpul-kumpul teman dari Crocus, dan lain sebagainya. Lucy terpaksa mengizinkan, sementara Natsu mulai khawatir apakah Lucy benar-benar baik-baik saja.

Dan di saat-saat seperti itulah Sting dan Rogue pasti akan berpapasan dengan si gadis blonde, mengajaknya berjalan-jalan bersama mereka berhubung tidak ada Natsu. Sting merasa cukup puas dengan ini, ia harap Lisanna akan terus mengajak Natsu pergi sehingga meninggalkan Lucy untuknya.

Sudah hampir satu minggu lima hari Lucy dan Natsu tidak saling ketemu, dan memasuki hari keenamnya, Lisanna kembali mendatangi Lucy dan berada di dekat Natsu, sambil merangkul leher pemuda itu karena ia berdiri dan Natsu duduk. Kali ini tempatnya di kelas dan bukan di koridor.

"Ne, Lucy, hari ini aku sendirian lagi, begitu juga besok, besoknya lagi, dan besok besoknya lagi," Lisanna membuat nada suara yang imut lagi, supaya Lucy percaya padanya. "Mira-nee hari ini pergi ke luar negeri untuk mengunjungi kakak laki-lakiku yang sedang kuliah di sana, jadi Natsu boleh menemaniku lagi ya?"

"Lagi?" Cana sekarang berada di kelas 2-C juga, makanya ia bersama Lucy sekarang. "Natsu, kau sudah janji hari ini mau belajar dengan Lucy kan untuk ujian yang akan datang?"

"Aku yang akan mengajari Natsu, aku kan juga anak pintar," Lisanna meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Natsu yang hanya bisa memalingkan kepala agar tidak menatap wajah gadis menyebalkan itu. Ia menunduk dan matanya tertutup poni. "Boleh ya?"

"Baiklah," Lucy lagi-lagi mengizinkan. Cana langsung terkejut. "Lucy!"

Tangan si pemilik marga Alberona tersebut dipegang oleh Lucy, mencegahnya berbuat hal-hal yang macam-macam. Lucy tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Cana, serius," katanya. Diam-diam Natsu mengepal tangan kanannya.

_Lucy sudah begitu baik padamu, dan kau masih mau mempermainkannya.. Kurangajar kau, Lisanna! _ Natsu menggertakkan gigi.

Lisanna kembali pulang dengan Natsu, hanya saja hari itu mereka berdua tidak naik sepeda. Natsu menuntun sepedanya dengan berjalan kaki, sedangkan Lisanna berada di sebelahnya, merangkul lengannya erat. Lucy menatap pemandangan itu bersama Gray dan Juvia yang ikut prihatin.

"Lama-lama dia jadi suka membatalkan janji!" Gray menggerutu kesal.

"Lucy, ini sudah kelima kalinya Natsu-san membatalkan janji dengan kita untuk belajar bersama di rumahmu," Juvia menoleh pada sahabatnya itu. Lucy menatap kedua orang itu tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan kok. Kasihan kalau Lisanna sendirian tidak ada yang menjaga."

"Lucy.." Juvia jadi khawatir.

"Ayo, Lucy!" Sting tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan perempuan berambut blonde itu, mengajaknya pulang. Gray dan Juvia langsung menyela. "Oi, Sting! Kau tidak lihat kami sedang bicara di sini?!" Ia marah. "Tidak sopan sekali, Eucliffe-san!" Juvia setuju dengan Gray.

Sting menatap mereka licik. "Terserah, aku tidak peduli."

Ia tetap menarik Lucy menjauh dari mereka, Lucy hanya bisa memanggil nama kedua temannya itu seperti orang meminta tolong. "G-Gray! Ju-Juvia!"

"Lucy!" Gray dan Juvia membalas.

* * *

Natsu masuk ke rumah Lisanna lagi, menutup pintu gerbangnya lalu memarkir sepedanya. Ia lalu mengekori gadis itu masuk ke dalam dengan malas, benci, kesal. _Aku tidak yakin ia benar-benar sendiri kali ini._

"Tadaima!" Lisanna berseru membuka pintu rumahnya. Nyatanya, Mirajane langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman. "Okaerinasai," ucapnya.

"E?!" Natsu kaget ketika mendengar suara kakak Lisanna dari dalam rumah, berhubung ia belum masuk ke dalam sepenuhnya. Matanya terbelalak, tubuhnya berhenti bergerak.

Segera ia memasang ekspresi kesal menunjukkan emosinya, lalu berlari masuk ke rumah keluarga Strauss sedikit cepat. Setelah sampai di sebelah Lisanna, ia akhirnya bisa melihat Mirajane, anak sulung keluarga berambut putih tersebut.

"Mira-san?!" Ia terkejut.

"Natsu?" Mirajane bingung.

"Bukankah kau pergi ke luar negeri untuk mengunjungi adikmu yang sedang kuliah?"

"E? Kata siapa?"

Natsu langsung menatap Lisanna dengan kesalnya. "Kau..!" serunya sambil menggertakkan gigi. Lisanna menatap Natsu polos. "Apa?" tanyanya memiringkan kepala.

"Lucy sudah begitu percaya padamu, sekarang kau membohonginya?!" Natsu heran sama sekali dengan kelakukan gadis berambut silver tersebut. "Benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih!"

"Jangan salahkan aku, dong," Lisanna cemberut. "Salahkan Lucy yang bodoh karena mempercayaiku dengan mudahnya. Itulah gunanya sahabat, saat kita membutuhkannya dia akan gampang sekali dimanfaatkan."

Natsu terkejut dengan pernyataan Lisanna, matanya terbelalak. Mirajane yang ikut mendengar ucapan adiknya pun berteriak. "Lisanna! Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?!" Mirajane mulai marah. Si pemuda berambut pink salmon itu mengepal tangan kanannya. "Aku pergi!"

Baru selangkah Natsu berbalik dan berjalan pergi, Lisanna langsung mencegatnya dan menggenggam tangannya. "Tunggu dulu!"

"Lepaskan aku!" Natsu menengok ke belakang dan menatap Lisanna kesal. Gadis itu tersenyum polos. "Kalau kau pergi, maka Lucy akan kusakiti."

Mata Natsu kembali membulat sempurna. Mendengar kata Lucy, sudah pasti ia akan melakukan apapun untuk gadis itu. Ia memalingkan kepalanya kembali menghadap depan, menyembunyikan matanya di balik poni.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua, huh?" Natsu tidak mengerti. "Kau hanya boleh untukku, Natsu. Aku tidak mau menyerahkanmu pada siapapun," Lisanna tersenyum manis, padahal itu dibuat-buat.

Natsu memaksakan tangannya untuk lepas dari genggaman gadis _yandere _itu, kemudian berbalik menghadapnya. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan ekspresi kesal, marah, dan benci; ia pun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menegaskan maksudnya.

"Aku akan melakukan ini demi Lucy."

Lisanna tersenyum. "Terserah kau mau bilang apa."

Sementara itu, setelah diajak berjalan-jalan dengan Sting selama sore hari, Lucy pulang ke rumahnya dengan muka yang lemas dan sedih. Rencananya untuk belajar bersama Gray, Juvia, Cana, dan beberapa anak kelas dua lainnya harus batal karena pemuda bermarga Eucliffe itu.

Lucy membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya, belum-belum ia sudah disambut sang ibu yang membawa sehelai pakaian, tentunya pakaian itu sudah dibungkus di dalam sebuah plastik. "Lucy! Kebetulan kau sudah pulang!"

"Ibu? Ada apa?" tanya sang anak.

"Ini, tolong antarkan ke alamat ini," Layla menyodorkan pakaian yang ada di tangannya, beserta secarik kertas yang sudah ditulisi dengan pena hitam. Lucy menerimanya, memperhatikan semua barang itu lalu menatap Layla tersenyum.

"Ittekimasu."

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, Lucy sampai di depan rumah yang di halamannya terparkirkan sepeda. Rumah itu kelihatannya juga sederhana sama seperti miliknya, tapi agak lebih mewah sedikit. Terlihat Lisanna berada di hadapannya, memandang baju yang diantar Lucy senang.

"Wah! Jadi ini baju baruku?" Lisanna menerimanya senang, kemudian menatap si gadis blonde di luar rumah. "Kebetulan, aku sedang ingin menunjukkannya pada Natsu, apalagi ini gaun!"

Lucy menunduk, ia tidak pernah menyangka yang memesan itu Lisanna. Natsu melihatnya dari dalam rumah, ketika sedang dijamu makan oleh Mirajane. Matanya terbelalak dan langsung meneriakkan nama Lucy.

"Luce!"

Lucy mendongak. "Natsu.. Eh?" Ia bersuara lemah. Ia terlebih-terlebih terkejut karena melihat Mirajane ada di sana, bukannya di luar negeri seperti yang dikatakan Lisanna. Mirajane menatap Lucy sedih sambil berdiri, juga masih berada di dalam rumah. "Lucy.."

"Lisanna, apa maksudmu.." Gadis blonde itu menatap Lisanna kecewa.

"Oh, itu," Lisanna menatap dua orang di dalam rumahnya, setelah itu menatap Lucy lagi seolah-olah ia sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya di sekolah. "Maaf ya, kalau aku bohong. Sengaja. Hihihi."

Mendengar jawaban itu, mata Lucy mulai berair, kepalanya tertunduk menyembunyikan tangisannya, pundaknya naik-turun. Ia lalu pergi dari tempat tersebut, berlari tanpa memikirkan soal bayaran yang seharusnya diterimanya. Natsu berdiri dan meneriakkan nama Lucy lagi.

"LUCY!"

"Natsu," Mirajane mencegah. Pemuda itu memalingkan kepala, menyesal karena Lucy melihat semua itu.

Langit musim gugur mulai menunjukkan kemurkaannya. Petir menggelegar, awan berkumpul membentuk satu kesatuan kegelapan, menutupi sang angkasa raya yang luas itu. Dan akhirnya, air mata dewata pun turun membasahi bumi, begitu derasnya sampai-sampai menimbulkan suara yang kencang.

Lucy berlari di tengah hujan, air matanya bersatu dengan hujan yang lebat itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang, kedua kakinya menuntunnya untuk berlari semakin cepat.

Entah apa yang membuat gadis itu sanggup berlari sampai ke pusat kota Magnolia, pergi ke tempat ayah dan ibunya pertama kali bertemu. Lucy masuk ke dalamnya, kemudian berhenti setelah merasa dirinya benar-benar lelah. Tubuhnya basah, napasnya terengah-engah.

Di situ terdapat sebuah piano tua yang sudah cukup usang, namun masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Lucy lalu berjalan dan duduk di kursi piano, menaruh tasnya di bawah. Memang itu bukan piano yang mewah, tetapi hanya piano kecil yang mungkin kalau dijual harganya sama dengan harga lima puluh batang pensil.

Lucy teringat akan perkataan ayahnya sewaktu ia masih kecil, itupun merupakan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

_FLASHBACK ON_

"Ayah, kenapa ayah bermain musik?" Lucy kecil yang memainkan piano di sebelah Jude Heartfilia sang ayah yang mendengar permainan pianonya bertanya polos. "Ayah bermain musik untuk diri sendiri, Lucy.."

_FLASHBACK OFF_

_Ayah ingin mengekspresikan emosi ayah lewat musik. Kalau kau sedang sedih misalnya, kau bisa bermain musik sepuasnya, Lucy... _Lucy menyentuh tuts-tuts piano dengan jari-jarinya, kembali memainkan musiknya sendiri. Membuat intro, dan kemudian bernyanyi.

_anata e no omoi o toitadashite wa _  
_nandomo onnaji kotae ni nattanda _  
_tada aenai toki kangaesugite shimaunda ne _

_dore kurai nagaku issho ni itara _  
_hanareteru toki mo nakazu ni sumu no ka nante wakaranai yo _  
_isshun no hakanasa kamoshirenai_

_konya hitori nagameteru ano hoshi made todoku no nara  
kasuka na nukumori dakiyoseru  
hanasanaide kureta konna ima mo_

Sembari bernyanyi, Lucy mengingat semua hal-hal yang telah ia lalui bersama Natsu, dalam hatinya ia menyesal karena tidak bisa memberitahu Natsu tentang perasaannya. Andai ia bisa memberitahunya lebih awal...

_hontou ni tsutaetai kotoba nante  
iwanakute ii to omoikondetanda  
mada anata no koto rikaishiteiru furi datta ne  
_

_nakushite wakaru to shitteta nara  
motto sugu ni demo kizuku beki datta nante mou dame da yo  
zutto te o tsunaideitakatta_

_ano hi futari de yumemita ano hoshi made todoku no nara  
itami nante keshisatte fureru koto sura mou kowakunai yo  
_

_ano hi futari nagameteta ano hoshi made todoku no nara  
yasashisa no kakera furisosogu  
yatto te ni ireta ano namida o_

_ano hi guuzen deatta ano hoshi made todoku no nara  
sabishisa no tame ja naku dareka no tame ni dake ikiteitai  
_

_itsunohika tadoritsukeru ano hoshi made todoku no nara  
sashinobeta yozora de mabataku  
negai o kanaete ano kiseki o  
_

* * *

Hujan tidak langsung berhenti, melainkan terus bertambah lebat dan mengakibatkan tidak adanya perbedaan antara jam enam sore dengan jam lima sore. Lucy berjalan tanpa perlindungan payung ataupun jas hujan, membiarkan dirinya diguyur oleh tangisan sang angkasa raya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Lucy merasa badannya lemas, ia mulai sempoyongan dan tak mampu menopang berat badannya lagi. Lucy juga memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan pusing. "Ukh.." Ia menjerit.

Lucy meraih ponselnya yang berada di saku roknya, menyalakannya di tengah hujan. Ia tidak peduli nomor siapa yang ia kirimi pesan ini, asalkan bisa menolong. Ujung-ujungnya ia juga menekan nomor Natsu.

Tapi, belum sempat Lucy menulis pesannya, badannya kembali sempoyongan, sehingga pesan itu terkirim tanpa ada satu huruf pun yang ditulis.

"Nat..su.."

Di rumah Lisanna, ponsel Natsu yang ada di meja berbunyi, dan si pemilik ponsel pun meraihnya. Ia membuka pesan yang masuk, betapa kagetnya saat tahu pesan itu datangnya dari Lucy.

"Lucy?!"

Ia tambah kaget ketika tidak ada tulisan di pesan itu, halamannya kosong melompong tanpa isi. Natsu menduga sesuatu terjadi pada Lucy, ia segera berdiri hendak membuktikan hal itu.

"LUCY!"

"Natsu! Kau mau kemana?!" Lisanna lagi-lagi ikut berdiri dan memegang tangan Natsu, protes karena tingkah Natsu. Kali ini Natsu tidak mau menjadi laki-laki yang lemah lagi, ia langsung menatap Lisanna kesal dengan tatapannnya yang tajam.

"Lepaskan aku, Lis!"

"Kau tidak lupa kan, kalau kau meninggalkanku aku akan menyakiti Lucy?!" Lisanna akhirnya menyesuaikan ekspresi dengan omongannya. Natsu melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Lisanna sambil berteriak.

"KARENA ITULAH AKU HARUS BERADA DI DEKATNYA!"

"Natsu!" Lisanna kembali protes saat pemuda di hadapannya melepaskan pegangannya dengan paksa begitu saja.

"Kalau kau akan menyakiti Lucy, maka aku akan berada di sisinya untuk melindunginya!" Natsu memperjelas. "Silahkan sakiti dia sesukamu, tapi jangan lupa kalau kau akan berurusan denganku dulu!"

Lisanna tertegun. Natsu pun berbalik dan berlari keluar rumah, sepedanya tidak ia bawa karena ia mungkin tidak memikirkannya di saat genting seperti ini, ia juga keluar tanpa perlengkapan apapun dan membiarkan dirinya bermandikan hujan yang lebat.

_Aku sudah pernah kehilangan dirimu, Luce, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu lagi! Kita sudah pernah berpisah untuk pertama kalinya, aku takkan membiarkan kejadian itu terulang lagi sehingga kita berpisah dua kali!_

Rupanya di jalan lain, Sting juga ikut basah-basahan, ia mendapat kabar dari Lisanna kalau Lucy sedang dalam bahaya. _Lucy..! _gumamnya dengan muka panik.

Tidak hanya Natsu dan Sting, Rogue pun berlari secepat yang ia bisa karena juga mendapat berita dari narasumber yang serupa yaitu Lisanna. Tatapannya kelihatan panik juga seperti Sting, dan tubuhnya diguyur hujan sore hari itu. _Lucy._

Ketiganya mengucapkan kata yang sama meskipun berada di tempat yang berbeda. _Bertahanlah, Lucy!_

Sementara itu, Lucy terlihat terduduk di jalan raya yang sudah sangat sepi itu, menaruh ponselnya di dada dan menggenggamnya erat. Kepalanya tertunduk lemas, rambutnya menutupi mukanya. Seketika itulah datang tiga orang preman yang mengelilinginya, menatap sang perawan licik. Tampang mereka jahat-jahat semua.

"Heheheh.. Apa yang dilakukan gadis kecil di tengah hujan seperti ini?"

"Hai, cantik.."

Lucy tidak membalas, bibirnya sudah kelu untuk bicara. Ia bahkan terlalu lemas hanya untuk membuka mulutnya. Preman-preman itu semakin menggodanya. "Heh, rupanya gadis ini kalem sekali.."

"MINGGIR!"

Tiga preman sialan itu menoleh ke sumber suara, belum-belum salah satu dari mereka sudah ditonjok mukanya oleh sebuah tangan berotot yang di pergelangan tangannya terdapat _wrist band _hitam. Ternyata, Natsu dulu-lah yang sampai di tempat Lucy. Satu preman itu pun tumbang.

Natsu menatap tajam dua preman lainnya. "ARGH!" Kembali ia mengepalkan tinju, menghajar preman-preman yang berusaha melawannya. Bahkan preman yang pertana jatuh tadi tidak menyerah, ia balas menghajar Natsu dan kena di kepala. Pemuda itu sudah pasti tidak menyerah juga.

Pandangan mata Lucy kosong, ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Matanya sama sekali tidak berkedip, sama seperti robot rusak.

Petir sekali lagi menyambar. Preman-preman itu sudah tumbang seluruhnya, menyisakan Natsu yang berdiri sambil menundukkan kepala, matanya tertutup poni dan bibirnya biru serta berdarah. Ia berjalan lemas ke arah Lucy, berlutut di hadapannya. Ia mengarahkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi Lucy.

"Luce.."

Salah satu preman rupanya bangun lagi, dengan tubuh yang babak belur ia maju menghajar Natsu. Ia mengumpulkan kekuatannya dengan cara berteriak. "AAARRRGHH!"

Natsu berbalik, merentangkan kedua tangannya melindungi Lucy. Tinju si preman mengenai kepalanya, darah segar pun mengalir dari dahinya.

"Cih," Si preman mencuih.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum kau menyentuhnya," Natsu bersuara menegaskan, matanya masih bersembunyi di balik poni pink-nya.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata seorang Natsu Dragneel, preman tersebut kemudian tumbang lagi, kekuatannya sudah terkuras habis. Ia berbaring di jalan raya, jatuh di hadapan Natsu.

Seketika itulah Sting dan Rogue sampai di tempat Natsu dan Lucy. Keduanya langsung berhenti berlari dan tertegun, apalagi setelah melihat Natsu mendekap tubuh Lucy yang basah dengan eratnya dan berteriak.

"LUCY!"

Pandangan Lucy benar-benar kosong, ia seperti tidak sadarkan diri. Natsu menyandarkan kepala Lucy di dadanya.

"Aku akan melindungimu di saat kau terluka, Luce, kau tidak sendirian! Ini semua salahku, seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu! Aku sahabat yang buruk!" Natsu semakin menunduk, lagi-lagi ia menangis. "Gomen.. Gomen.. Gomen na.."

Sting dan Rogue menatap peristiwa itu datar, entah kenapa sesuatu mulai merasuki hati mereka. _Natsu.. _ujar mereka berdua dalam hati.

* * *

_**Untuk chapter kali ini, Insert Songnya adalah "Hoshi no Kakera" by Aya Hirano :) Huaah tiap kali denger nih lagu, Henny jadi ikut sedih huehuehue T.T #mojoksambilnangis. Okay, itu dia untuk chapter 11-nya! Ohiya lupa, kalian ingat waktu Juvia nunggu Gray di toilet sambil nyanyi? Itu lagunya "Dango Daikazoku" by Chata, ehehe gomen lupa ._. Yang mau bunuh Sting sama Lisanna daftar dulu yak, ambil BLSM dulu, lumayan beli parang #lah**_

_**Jaa, sampai ketemu! Ohiya, Henny mau tanya.. Kalau bulan puasa nanti, akankah kalian tetap membaca fic ini? Henny takut puasa kalian batal, jadi nggak apa-apa deh kalau bacanya habis lebaran ehehe :D Sekali lagi Henny mohon maaf bila ada typo, salah-salah, kata-kata membingungkan, dan istilah tidak jelas. Matta ne!  
**_

_**~jsslucy91**_


	15. -12- The One I've Been Looking For

_**Yosh, konnichiwa minna! Henny is back on Monday~ Ah agak males nih, minggu depan masuk sekolah ._. Huee aku akan merindukan kalian semua! *kyak mau pergi jauh aje sih =_=* Henny bales review kalian ya!**_

_**Chiaki Heartfilia : Ngek, kalo Natsu Chiaki-san bunuh, nggak bisa nembak Lucy dong ntar ._. Wkwkwk.. Aye, arigatou gozaimasu! New chapter has been updated ^^**_

_**nabilakhn : Hee tampolin aja tuh bantal #okesipinigajelas Arigatou gozaimasu!**_

_**Himiki-chan : Mirajane udah capek ngurusin adeknya yg jahat itu ._. #mungkin *bilang aja males nulis ckck* Tpi mnrtku emang terkadang ada saatnya Mirajane begitu.. Ahaha :D Yosh, arigatou gozaimasu!**_

_**ahaurats-FT : Aa! Arigatou gozaimasu! #deepbow**_

_**Apodolan dragneel : Ini nggak ngantri kok, rusuh aja #heh Aku cri inspirasinya dlu ne, bru bisa masukin lagunya ^^ Arigatou gozaimasu!**_

_**RyuKazekawa : Aah, Henny mau ngomong apa ya, bingung nih ehehe XDD Arigatou gozaimasu deh! New chapter updated!**_

_**Guest : Aye! Chapter 12 Updated! YEAH NALU FTW!**_

_**otaku150401 : Huee arigatou gozaimasu #deepbow Watashi wa zettai ni ganbarimasu! **_

_**Ai-san : Astaga.. Hontou ni arigatou arigatou gozaimasu Ai hueee #nangis (?) Henny masih amatir ehehe harus lbih bnyak belajar ^^ Jangan masukin kotak, tenggelemin aja langsung ama Titanic #tambahgaje **_

_**Panduprtma700 : Gapapa nyan, curhat itu wajar bagi stiap orang ^^ Henny juga blom banyak bantu mama kok huehue T.T Arigatou gozaimasu, nyan!**_

_**RisaFairyTail : Nnti deh aku ksih tau secara pribadi ya :)**_

_**Fujibayashi10201 : Hello there, welcome to the fic! Panggil aja aku Henny ehehe :DD Iya sip! Permintaan kamu udh dikabulkan di edisi ini, tapi kalo kamu puasa dan bacanya besok jgn sampe batal yaa :DD Ehehehe Arigatou gozaimasu! Kalo kemahnya diceritain ficnya jadi terlalu detail ._.**_

_**Guest : Weh? Benarkah? Baguslah XDD Yosh, saya akan melakukan yang terbaik! Arigatou gozaimasu :)**_

_**chayesung : Yaa~ Arigatou gozaimasu ^^ Be patient yaa..**_

_**Namikaze Naruko : Arigatou gozaimashita :) Welcome to the fic too! New chapter updated ^^**_

_**KhadafiClaluFunky : Ehehe, aye sir saya lanjutkan! Arigatou gozamasu, ini udah update :) Please review!**_

_**Nara-san : Wkwkwk.. Belum membunuh? Jadi selama ini . . . . *hening* #MikirKeras Aye! Henny lanjutkan! Arigatou gozaimashita ^^ Mohon maaf lahir dan batin pula eheh ^^**_

_**Rosita230 : Hehe omatase! Iya, Henny lanjutkan, arigatou gozaimasu nee! ^^**_

_**xxxOtakuxxx : Yap, aku suka vocalistnya XDD Asik ada temen~ Begitulah Sting dan Lisanna di fic ini #dificlohya wkwk**_

_**Guest : Arigatou~~ ^^**_

_**FebeVocataku : Aduh, takusan arigatou gozaimasu! Henny gatau mau bilang apa lagi nih ehehe.. Hai! Watashi ni ganbarimasu! Chapter 12 Updated!**_

_**hylucyshana : Uwaaah lagi-lagi Henny bingung mau bales apa, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu! #deepbow Please review for this chapter!**_

_**Nnatsuki : Sou ka na ._. Maklum Henny non-muslim jadi kurang tau ehehe gomenasai #bow OKESIP! HENNY SIMPEN TUH TIGA EKOR DI KANDANG BIAR JADI PENGGANTI KAMBING IDUL ADHA, LUMAYAN GAUSAH KELUAR DUIT 10 JUTA BUAT BELI SAPI! #lah *maap gaje =_=* Chapter 12 updated!**_

_**janeolivia750 : Heheh.. Yoroshiku, Via-san! ^^ Panggil aku Henny ehehe :DD Akan aku coba untuk cari inspirasinya, smoga bisa masuk yaa lagumu :) Arigatou gozaimasu!**_

_**Tia Ikkimaza-chan : Hai! Watashi ni ganbarimasu! Arigatou ne :)**_

_**Wokeh, sudah Henny bales semua :) Yup, I don't want to stay in the intro for a long time, so let's just start the story!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Friendship, Music, School, Romance, Drama  
**

**Pairing : Natsu x Lucy (NaLu)**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Lucy Heartfilia dipindahkan ke sekolah bergengsi Fairy International High School, yang sembarang orang tidak bisa masuk. Di sinilah ia bertemu kembali dengan sahabat masa kecilnya, Natsu Dragneel, anggota Klub Musik Klasik sekolah dimana member-membernya adalah orang-orang terkenal dan terpandang satu sekolah. Apa yang akan dilakukan Lucy ketika tiga orang dari anggota klub tersebut sama-sama menambatkan hatinya pada dirinya?**

* * *

Masih di hari yang sama, dimana hujan masih turun membasahi Magnolia. Namun menjelang malam, intensitasnya pun menurun, sehingga yang terjadi saat ini adalah hujan ringan. Ratu dan para malaikat malam tak menampakkan diri mereka untuk menerangi malam yang sungguh gelap itu.

Entah mengapa, Sting dan Rogue terlihat berada di sekolah mereka, entah apa maunya kedua kaki mereka mengantar mereka ke tempat itu; tempat yang mempertemukan mereka dengan Lucy yang selama ini mereka kejar cintanya. Tapi, setelah melihat Natsu, mereka jadi ragu akan diri mereka sendiri apakah mereka benar-benar bisa mendapatkan hati si gadis blonde.

Rogue bersandar di tembok ruang musik milik Klub Musik Klasik, seperti menatap hujan yang dihalangi oleh langit-langit. Kepalanya ikut mendongak. "_We're totally defeated, aren't we?"_ tanyanya pada Sting.

"_Yeah," _Sting yang duduk di depan pianonya hanya menundukkan kepala dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. "_It's never too easy from the start._"

Rogue mengambil harpanya di tas yang ia bawa, kembali berdiri dengan posisi siap bermain. Ia membuat intro terlebih dahulu, mengingat sedikit melodi yang telah ayahnya ciptakan. Kemudian bernyanyi.

_Mou modorenain da ne  
Kyou no sora wa setsuna sugita  
Kotoba yori mo saki ni mamoru mono  
Sonna sasaina koto wasureteta_

Setelah itu, suara pun berganti menjadi milik Sting.

_Toki wa nagareyuku  
Kimi to futari mayoikonda  
Bokura ga hontou ni taisetsuna, hitotsu ni kitzukeba yokatta  
_  
_Furisosogu ame no naka de kako no boku wo oikaketeta kedo nigerarete  
Natsukashii ame no naka de  
Aisuru toki no eisou wa kimi ga subete_

_Saa hajimari made  
Modoru yori mo surubeki koto  
Dasei no housoku hanareteku kedo kokoro wa sugoshi chikatzuku  
_  
_Yuru ga nai ai wa itsuka boku wo tsukuru subete ni natteitan da ne  
Sekaichuu doko ni itemo hanareteitemo  
Kimi wo omotte nemuri ni tsuku_

Dalam lagu yang mereka nyanyikan, Sting dan Rogue merasa menyesal bahwa selama ini mereka telah mengganggu hubungan antara Natsu dan Lucy, yang padahal sangat tulus. Mereka mengejar harapan yang sia-sia, bagaikan si punduk menatap bulan.

_Furisosogu ame no naka de kako no boku wo oikaketeta kedo nigerarete  
Yuru ga nai ai wa ima mo  
Kokoro no sumi de furuete wa nemuri ni tsuku yo  
_  
_Yuru ga nai ai wa itsuka boku wo tsukuru subete ni natteitan da ne  
Sekaichuu doko ni itemo hanareteitemo  
Kimi wo omotte nemuri ni tsuku_

_Furisosogu ame no naka de..._

Dan lagu itupun berakhir dengan suara Sting, yang merasa paling bertanggung jawab atas semua hal yang telah terjadi.

Di tempat dan suasana yang tentunya berbeda, Natsu berada di kamar Lucy, membaringkan gadis itu di tempat tidur dan dibantu oleh Layla yang langsung menyelimuti puterinya. Ia memegang kening Lucy, merasakan suhu tubuhnya. Beliau lalu menatap Natsu.

"Natsu-kun, badan Lucy panas, bisa tolong kau ambilkan air panas untuk mengompresnya?"

"Hai!" Natsu mengangguk mantap. Ia kemudian berbalik dan keluar dari kamar Lucy, menjalankan perintah. Sementara itu, Layla pelan-pelan mengganti baju Lucy dengan baju baru, tidak baik bila Lucy tetap memakai seragam sekolahnya yang sudah basah kuyup.

Tak lama kemudian, Natsu kembali dari dapur, membawa baskom berisi air panas dan selembar handuk kecil. "Ini, sudah kubawakan!"

Layla pun telah selesai mengganti baju Lucy dengan piyama ungu berlengan pendek. Rambut Lucy juga sudah tergerai sepenuhnya, tidak ada bagian yang diikat lagi. "Kemari, Natsu-kun," ajaknya duduk di sebelah kasur sang anak.

Natsu berjalan ke arah Layla, menyerahkan baskom dan handuk kecil itu. Layla mencelupkan handuk kecil ke dalam baskom yang ia taruh di sebelah kasur, mulai mengompres kening Lucy. Gadis itu menderita demam yang tinggi, ia hanya bisa menutup kedua mata sambil bernapas cepat mencari udara. Layla dan Natsu menatapnya nanar.

"Natsu-kun, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?" tanya Layla kemudian.

Natsu menundukkan kepala. "Ini semua salahku," ujarnya. "Natsu-kun.." Layla menatap sedih sahabat anak perempuannya. Pemuda itu kembali berucap. "Aku yang membuat Lucy begini, ini semua salahku."

Layla menunduk, berusaha menyeimbangkan emosinya. Dengan tenang ia melangkah ke arah Natsu, menyentuh pundaknya. "Bibi tinggal kau berdua dengan Lucy, ya." Wanita itu pun melangkah keluar ruangan, menutup pintunya perlahan. Natsu tidak mengubah ekspresinya sedikit pun.

"Nat..su.."

Kepala si pemuda berambut pink itu tegak seketika. Ia menatap Lucy yang setengah sadar sedang memanggil-manggil namanya. "Nat..su.."

Natsu segera menduduki kursi di sebelah kasur Lucy, ia menatap wajah Lucy sambil memajukan badannya sedikit. "Lucy!" Ia berseru. Lucy berusaha membuka matanya, walau pandangannya masih agak buyar sebenarnya. Setelah itu si gadis menolehkan kepalanya perlahan, menatap Natsu.

"Natsu.." Lucy tersenyum dengan muka yang pucat.

"Luce.." Natsu ikut melempar senyum, kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan Lucy yang terkulai lemas di kasur sambil menunduk. "Syukurlah.. Kau baik-baik saja."

Tetapi, di saat seperti itu, ponsel Natsu berdering kencang. Natsu merogoh ponselnya, melihat siapa yang menelepon. Di layar itu tertulis jelas nama sang pengganggu momen Natsu dan Lucy, sudah pasti kalian tahu siapa orang itu. _Lisanna._

"Lisanna, ya?" Lucy menebak. Natsu pun menunduk. Tahulah Lucy kalau tebakannya benar. Ia tersenyum. "Pergilah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak akan."

"E?" Lucy terkejut

Natsu langsung menolak panggilan itu, kemudian mematikan ponselnya. "Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana," Natsu mengantongi ponselnya.

Setelah itu, dengan kedua tangannya, ia memegang tangan Lucy dan mengarahkannya pada keningnya. Lucy terkejut saat ia menyentuh dahi Natsu, sedangkan pemuda itu sendiri menggenggam tangan sahabatnya erat, tak ingin lepas darinya.

"Di sinilah hatiku akan tinggal. Menggenggam tangan ini dengan segenap kekuatanku."

Mata si gadis blonde berkaca-kaca ketika Natsu mengucapkan hal yang sangat menyentuh itu. "Natsu.."

"Biarkan aku menjagamu malam ini, Luce. Hanya untuk kali ini saja," Natsu memejamkan matanya. Ia masih menempelkan tangan gadis itu di dahinya. "Biarkan aku menebus semua kesalahanku padamu."

Lucy pun tersenyum lagi, kemudian ia melepas tangannya dari genggaman Natsu. Si gadis pun menyentuh pipi si pemuda lembut.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan, kau menjaga sahabatmu setiap hari?"

"Lucy.." Mata Natsu terbuka begitu mendengar pernyataan Lucy yang dilemparkan ke arahnya. "Kau sudah menjagaku setiap hari, Natsu. Arigatou," ujar perempuan berambut blonde tersebut.

Mau tidak mau, Natsu tersenyum. Ia lalu meletakkan kepalanya di kasur, tertidur dengan menggunakan kedua tangan sebagai bantalnya. Lucy mengacak-acak rambut pria itu, lalu ikut tertidur.

Layla membuka perlahan pintu kamar tidur puterinya, melihat dua manusia tertidur dengan tenang. Ia tersenyum, lalu kembali menutup pintu kamar itu.

* * *

Hari telah berganti menjadi hari yang cerah, terlihat seorang Rogue Cheney berjalan di koridor Fairy International High School sambil menenteng tas di bahunya. Hari itu adalah hari terakhir di bulan September, itu berarti bulan Oktober akan segera datang. Ujian sudah di depan mata.

"Eh? Lucy tidak masuk lagi?"

Telinga Rogue masih saja sensitif soal gadis itu, pandangannya langsung mengarah ke arah sekomplotan gadis yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas mereka, kelas 2-C.

"Yup, dia sakit, Dragneel-kun yang bilang," Rupanya ada seorang laki-laki di tengah mereka, menjawab pertanyaan temannya tadi.

Rogue menatap semuanya datar. "Sepertinya Dragneel-kun dan Lucy sudah mulai dekat lagi, ya?"

"Iya. Padahal kan selama ini kita tahu kalau Lucy sering jalan dengan Sting dan Rogue, belum lagi Lisanna yang selalu mendekati Dragneel-kun."

"Aku jadi ingin tahu akhir dari cerita ini."

Pemilik mata merah tersebut kemudian menundukkan kepala, ia jadi ingat sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan Lucy padanya. Yaitu soal Ultear._ Tentang Ultear-san... _Kata-kata gadis itu terngiang tiba-tiba di pikirannya. Akhirnya rasa penasarannya pun muncul.

_Kira-kira apa yang ingin dikatakannya soal perempuan itu?_

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Natsu berkumpul dengan Gray dan Jellal, serta Juvia dan Erza di ruang OSIS. Kebetulan Meredy, Ultear, dan Loke belum datang, jadi ruangan itu agak sepi. Jellal-lah yang mengajak anak-anak itu mengobrol di tempat pribadinya. Hari itu mereka melihat Natsu tanpa syal.

"Sou ka, aku harap Lucy cepat sembuh," Erza melipat tangan di dada, semua orang di sana sudah mendengar alasan Lucy tidak masuk hari ini. "Bagaimana kalau kita menjenguknya, Erza-san?" Juvia menatap si Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan dan mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Ide bagus!"

"Ngomong-ngomong syalmu kemana, Salamander?" Gray menatap Natsu yang berada di hadapannya, mempertanyakan soal penampilan Ketua Klub Musik Klasik tersebut.

"E?" Natsu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena bingung.

Ia lalu menunduk dan menatap ke arah lehernya.

Di rumah keluarga Heartfilia, Lucy tidur dengan posisi miring, tersenyum seakan ia baru saja bernyanyi dan bersenang-senang dalam mimpi indahnya. Terdengar Layla berseru dari bawah. "Lucy! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus? Kau harus makan dan sedikit beraktivitas supaya sakitmu cepat sembuh!"

Lucy dengan gampang membuka matanya, bangun dan duduk di kasurnya. Di lehernya tergantung sesuatu, apalagi kalau bukan syal kotak-kotak milik Natsu? Lucy hanya tersenyum mengingat cara pemuda itu memberikan syalnya padanya.

_FLASHBACK ON_

Sekitar jam setengah dua pagi, Natsu pulang dan keluar dari rumah Lucy. Ia berjalan menuju pintu gerbang, Layla tetap berdiri di depan pintu rumah dan melihatnya dari jauh. "Natsu!"

Natsu berbalik, melihat Lucy yang berjalan lemas dengan selimut menyelubungi dirinya. Lucy sampai di tempat sang ibunda, kemudian tersenyum. "Hati-hati di jalan, ya.. Ah!" Gadis itu lagi-lagi sempoyongan sambil memegang kepalanya yang pening. Natsu mendesah namun melempar senyum.

"Hah, padahal aku berencana untuk pergi setelah kau benar-benar tidur, ternyata gagal juga."

"Hatchi!" Lucy bersin, kemudian mengeratkan selimut pada tubuhnya itu. "Dingin.."

Pemuda itupun kembali melangkah ke arah Lucy sambil melepas syalnya, ujung-ujungnya ia menyerahkan barang itu pada si gadis blonde dengan bentuk yang lebih rapi alias sudah terlipat. "Ini, pakailah."

Lucy langsung menggeleng. "Nanti kau yang kedinginan saat jalan pulang ke rumah," katanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, serius."

Si gadis blonde tetap menggeleng. Layla pun tersenyum. "Sudah, kamu tidak boleh terlalu lama di luar, apalagi udara dingin begini," Ia memegang kedua pundak puterinya itu. "Ayo, ibu antar ke kamar."

Lucy berbalik lebih dulu, ibunya memegang bahunya dan berjalan di belakangnya. Setelah Lucy benar-benar sudah berada di dalam rumah, Layla melempar senyum pada Natsu. Ia berbisik, atau lebih tepatnya berbicara agak pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh anaknya.

_"Tunggu sebentar ya, Natsu-kun!"_

Kemudian pintu rumahnya Layla tutup. Natsu memiringkan kepala, bingung dengan sikap ibu sahabatnya tersebut. Sepertinya, memang ada suatu rencana yang bersemayam di pikiran seorang Layla Heartfilia ini.

Tak lama setelah itu, Natsu pun masuk kembali ke rumah sederhana keluarga Heartfilia, kemudian berdiri di depan kamar Lucy ditemani sang nyonya rumah. "Dia sudah benar-benar tertidur kan, bi?" tanyanya pada Layla. "Um," Layla mengangguk. Maka dengan perlahan-lahan, Natsu membuka pintu kamar Lucy, masuk ke dalamnya.

Natsu sekali lagi menatap syal yang ada di kedua tangannya itu, kemudian menatap Lucy yang tertidur. Ia memajukan badannya ke depan, perlahan-lahan melingkarkan syalnya di leher Lucy. Selesai itu, si pemuda menyentuh kening Lucy, mengambil kesimpulan bahwa demamnya sudah hampir turun.

Senyum kembali tersungging di wajah manis sang putra Dragneel. Ia memegang kepala Lucy, berharap gadis itu cepat sembuh. "_Sleep well, my dear princess."_

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Lucy tersenyum-senyum sendiri karena mengingat hal itu. Ia lalu berdiri dan mengambil buku hariannya di meja belajar. Lucy kembali duduk di kasurnya, membuka diary kesayangan itu dan menulis.

_Ayah.._

_Hari ini aku sakit dan tidak masuk sekolah. Tapi sebenarnya, kemarin malam itu aku sudah sembuh! Ibu yang menyuruhku tetap tinggal di rumah supaya aku benar-benar sembuh._

_Natsu-lah yang membantu Tuhan, ayah, dan ibu menjagaku. Dia sekarang juga orang terpenting di dalam hidupku. Apa aku juga termasuk ke dalam daftar orang-orang terpenting dalan hidup Natsu Dragneel ya? Aku penasaran, andai saja aku punya sihir untuk mengetahui isi hati orang.. Tapi, itu sudah pasti dilarang._

_Love & Lucky,_

_Lucy._

Selanjutnya, terlihat Lucy mengambil handuk dan pakaian gantinya di lemari, hal yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya ialah mandi dengan air hangat. Setelah itu, ia keluar kamar, menutup pintunya pelan-pelan.

* * *

Jam istirahat hari itu tidak digunakan Sting untuk makan, melainkan berada di ruang musik sambil memainkan pianonya. Ia sendirian, bahkan Natsu tidak ada di sana untuk bermain gitar seperti biasa, padahal ia yang paling sering mendiami tempat itu.

Namun tiba-tiba, anak itu pun muncul sambil membawa gitarnya ke ruang musik. Sting langsung memperhatikan ketua klubnya itu begitu mendengar suara pintu yang digeser supaya tertutup. Natsu duduk di sofanya seperti biasa.

"Natsu," panggil Sting menatapnya.

"Ya?" Sebelum menyiapkan gitarnya, Natsu memutuskan untuk meladeni pemuda yang satu itu. Sting membalikkan badan sepenuhnya dan menatap si pemuda berambut pink itu dengan senyuman kecil. "Kudengar Lucy tidak masuk hari ini."

"Aa!" Natsu menjawab santai, bahkan tersenyum senang. Sting terkejut dengan gaya bicaranya. "Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu?"

"Karena aku percaya pada Luce," Natsu mengeluarkan gitarnya dari tas. Ia siap memainkan gitarnya, sebelum itu ia kembali menatap wajah bingung Sting. "Oh ya, satu lagi."

"Eh?"

Natsu menyentuh dadanya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. Maksudnya begitu ingin menunjukkan hatinya. "Lucy memang tidak masuk kelas hari ini, tapi dia masuk di sini."

Sting terkejut, sementara Natsu hanya melempar grins khas-nya pada Sting. "_Do you understand, Earl Sting Eucliffe?" _ Sting hanya memalingkan kepala, ekspresi mukanya datar. Ia sadar ia benar-benar tidak bisa mendapatkan Lucy sekarang.

Sementara itu Rogue keluar dari perpustakaan, setelah membaca sebagian besar di buku di sana. Sebelum berjalan, bahkan melangkahkan satu kaki pun di koridor, ia sudah langsung berhenti karena bertemu dengan Ultear yang sedang memegang buku di kedua tangannya. Perempuan itu memanggil namanya untuk kesekian kali.

"Rogue.."

"Ultear.."

Rogue menatap Ultear sedih, bukannya tatapan kesal yang seperti biasa. Ultear langsung kaget, baru pertama kali sejak putusnya hubungan spesial di antara mereka berdua, si pemilik marga Cheney itu tidak memandangnya dengan perasaan benci. Ia membayangkan apakah sesuatu telah terjadi.

"E? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah kau sakit?"

Rogue memejamkan mata. "Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih."

Setelah itu, ia berjalan melalui Ultear, tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ultear hanya setengah membalikkan badannya, menatap Rogue yang membelakanginya dan pergi. Diam-diam Ultear tersenyum, akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Rogue mau menjawab pertanyaannya meski suasananya masih dingin. _Rogue, terima kasih..._

"Lucy!"

Lucy sedang bersandar pada bantal di kasurnya, membaca buku pelajaran untuk mengejar materi yang tertinggal. Ketika suara Natsu memanggil namanya, ia menoleh ke arah suara tersebut datang sambil tersenyum. Natsu bersama keempat orang temannya masuk ke kamar.

"Natsu, minna!" Lucy menutup bukunya, memutuskan untuk menyambut teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Gray. "Kelihatannya kau sudah sehat, dilihat dari bajumu yang kembali casual dan kegiatanmu membaca buku," Erza menyimpulkan.

"Um, aku baik-baik saja," Lucy mengangguk mantap, kemudian mengepalkan tangan menunjukkan semangatnya. "Besok aku pasti sudah masuk sekolah!"

"Kau sembuh dengan cepat, ya, Lucy.." Juvia menanggapi.

"Ini, ada titipan dari Ultear dan Meredy," Jellal menaruh keranjang buah di atas almari. "Mereka buru-buru membelinya begitu tahu kau sakit," Erza menambahkan. "Arigatou!" Lucy tersenyum. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, Loke tidak ikut datang kan?" Lucy berbisik pelan dan menaruh tangannya di sebelah bibir. Natsu membalas dengan ekspresi yang sama. "Dia ada urusan, benar-benar menguntungkan sekali," katanya.

"Hey, kalian ini sedang membicarakan apa?" Gray penasaran.

"Kami masih di sini, kenapa kalian berbisik-bisik?" Jellal bergantian menatap kedua adik kelasnya itu. "Nandemonai!" Lucy dan Natsu menjawab bersamaan.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong seminggu lagi sudah ujian, kau siap?" Natsu menatap Lucy sambil menaruh satu tangan di pinggang. "Kita akan berkompetisi untuk meraih prestasi lagi, Lucy!" Juvia duduk di kasur di sebelah gadis itu, berseru senang.

"Um! Aku tidak akan kalah!"

"Kami juga akan melakukan yang terbaik," Erza tersenyum percaya diri, tangannya kembali dilipat di dada. "Ini berguna untuk kelulusan kami."

"YOSH! MINNA, GANBARIMASHOU!" Natsu berteriak mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan senang. "AYE!" Mereka berlima ikut bersorak penuh semangat, namun hanya mengangkat satu tangan. Kemudian, semuanya pun tertawa senang.

Setelah acara itu, Gray dan Juvia pulang lebih dulu, sedangkan Jellal dan Erza pergi ke bawah untuk mengobrol dengan Layla, ibu Lucy. Natsu tetap tinggal di kamar, belajar bersama Lucy untuk ujian yang akan datang. Si gadis blonde itu menyalin dengan rapi di bukunya sendiri rangkuman Natsu, yang dicatat pemuda itu di sekolah. Seketika ia menoleh, mendapati Natsu yang cuma garuk-garuk kepala.

"Hmm.." Natsu kelihatan bingung.

Lucy tersenyum menggelengkan kepala. "Kau kenapa, Natsu?"

"E?" Natsu mendongak, melihat Lucy yang terkikik kecil. "Jangan bingung begitu, tanya saja padaku," ujar si gadis. "A-Apa?!" Muka si pemuda memerah, ia langsung berontak atas pernyataan Lucy. "A-Aku bisa sendiri kok!"

"Sudah, jangan bohong.. Kalau bodoh diterima saja."

"BERANI KAU MENGATAIKU BODOH, HUH?!"

"KAN KENYATAANNYA BEGITU!"

"KAU JAHAT, LUCE! BUKANNYA MENYEMANGATIKU!"

"KAN TADI AKU SUDAH MENAWARKAN BANTUAN, BAKA!"

Perdebatan Natsu dan Lucy yang menggunakan suara cukup kencang tersebut sampai ke bawah, dan itu tentunya mengganggu obrolan Jellal dan Erza bersama sang nyonya rumah. "Apa mereka berdua selalu begini, Layla-san?" tanya Jellal sopan.

"Ah, begitulah," Layla hanya menaikkan kedua pundaknya dan tersenyum.

"Sejujurnya mereka juga sangat dekat di sekolah," Erza mulai blak-blakkan. "Hampir semua hal mereka lakukan bersama. Natsu akan sangat marah kalau Lucy diajak laki-laki lain."

"Astaga.. Natsu-kun. Hihihi.." Layla pun tertawa kecil.

"Lucy pasti bangga punya ibu seperti anda, Layla-san," Jellal menanggapi, melenceng dari topik barusan. "Entah kenapa, aku jadi ingin punya ibu seperti dirimu."

"Arigatou, Fernandes-kun."

Kedua pasangan kekasih itu kemudian naik lagi ke lantai atas, hendak berpamitan pada Lucy dan mengajak Natsu pulang. Erza membuka pintu kamar Lucy. "Natsu, kau mau ikut pulang dengan kami- E?" Tatapan si gadis berambut scarlet tersebut langsung bingung seketika, membuat kalimat yang ingin dilontarkannya tergantung.

Jellal pun ikut penasaran. "Doushite na no, Erza?" Pemuda bertato itu pun akhirnya melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri. "Eh?"

Natsu dan Lucy serius belajar, mereka bolak-balik menulis dan membaca, menulis dan membaca. Natsu bertanya pada Lucy tentang soal yang tidak mengerti, dan kerap kali Lucy menunjukkan buku rangkuman Natsu yang tulisannya sama sekali tidak bisa dibaca. Mereka benar-benar belajar dengan serius.

Kedua pundak Erza dan Jellal turun. Mereka berdua menghela napas senang melihat dua anak manusia yang mengaku sebagai "sahabat" tersebut.

"Dasar kupu-kupu yang dimabuk cinta," umpat Jellal.

"Sudah, kita biarkan saja mereka," Erza menatap si Ketua OSIS.

Pada akhirnya Jellal dan Erza pulang berdua, menuju stasiun untuk naik kereta. Sore hari itu untunglah langit cerah, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mendung maupun hujan sama sekali. Ponsel Jellal tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia pun mengangkatnya lalu berhenti di tengah jalan. Erza yang ada disebelahnya ikut berhenti.

"_Moshi-moshi, Jellal desu,_" ucapnya menyapa. Ia kaget ketika mendengar suara perempuan. "Lisanna?"

Erza menoleh menatap pemuda itu.

_"Jellal, kau tahu dimana Natsu sekarang? Dia janji ingin belajar bersama denganku di rumahku, dia juga ingin menemaniku di rumah karena Mira-nee ada rapat penting di sekolah sore ini!"_

Jellal langsung menatap pacarnya dengan tatapan _aku-tahu-kau-mendengar-ucapannya-barusan. _Erza segera membentuk huruf X dengan kedua jari telunjuknya, membalas tatapan sang Ketua OSIS seolah-olah ingin mengatakan _Natsu-tidak-pernah-bilang-itu._ Maka kembalilah si pemuda berambut biru itu memandang ke arah depan.

"Kau pembohong yang hebat, Lisanna," Suara Jellal setelah itu terdengar di ponsel Lisanna. _"Aku tahu Natsu tidak pernah membuat janji pada orang lain selain Tuhan, Lucy, keluarganya, dan anggota klub musik klasik-nya. Lagipula kalau guru-guru sedang rapat, kami pasti sudah pulang daritadi."_

Lisanna membuat ekspresi kesal di mukanya. _Jellal.._

"Jaa, aku sedang bersama dengan Erza, jangan mengganggu."

Seketika itu juga Jellal mematikan ponselnya, mengantonginya lagi di dalam saku celana. Erza menatapnya lega. "_Good job, Jellal," _ujarnya. "Lisanna memang sudah keterlaluan."

"Dia bergerak terlalu jauh, dia memaksakan perasaan orang lain untuk menyukainya dan aku tidak suka itu," Si Ketua OSIS menunduk. "Lagipula aku sangat mendukung Natsu untuk bisa bersama dengan Lucy."

"Setuju."

Jellal dan Erza kemudian berjalan lagi karena sedikit lagi mereka akan sampai di stasiun.

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan Lucy, ia masuk keesokan harinya, lagipula itu adalah hari terakhir persiapan ujian. Ia sudah cukup kuat untuk menerima pelajaran yang berat, sudah mulai aktif menjawab soal lisan, dan menulis di papan tulis untuk teman-temannya.

"LUCY!"

"HEE!"

Lucy kaget ketika Loke berlari ke arahnya dengan mata berbentuk hati. Begitu Loke hampir sampai di depannya, Lucy bergeser satu langkah, menyebabkan pemuda lebay nan alay (?) itu terjatuh. BUK!

"Lucy! Tega sekali kau padaku!" Loke mengeluarkan air matanya, berbalik menatap Lucy dari belakang seakan-akan berteriak meminta keadilan. Lucy menundukkan kepala, mendesah panjang dan tak lupa ber-sweat drop besar di kening. "Hah.."

"Yo, Lucy!" seru Gray menghampiri, bersama Juvia tentunya. "Lucy!" Juvia ikut berseru. Keduanya sampai di hadapan gadis itu. Mereka pun memulai obrolan. "Nanti jadi kan, di rumahmu?" Si pemuda berambut raven tersebut berbicara mengenai kegiatan mereka sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Um, Cana dan Ultear-san juga jadi ikut, kan?"

"Erza-san bilang dia tetap akan hadir untuk mengajari kita materi jaga-jaga," Juvia menjelaskan. "Takutnya ada soal yang materinya belum diajarkan dan kita dapat nilai jelek."

"Pasti pelajarannya Laxus-sensei.." Lucy kembali bersweat drop mengingat kebiasaan guru itu. Di latihan saja sudah banyak soal melenceng, bagaimana ujian?

Menjelang jam terakhir, para siswa Fairy International High School masih terus belajar, Lucy terlihat menuruni tangga sambil membawa buku-buku yang berat dari perpustakaan untuk dibawa ke kelasnya. Ia ber-_humming _ria sembari membawanya, tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti karena merasa bebannya bertambah ringan.

Ia menolehkan kepala ke samping, didapatinyalah seorang Natsu Dragneel dengan grins khasnya. Pemuda itu mengambil empat buku darinya. "Darimana saja kau?"

"Heheh, tidur di lab, Luce," Natsu menjawab.

"Mou! Tempat apalagi yang akan jadi sasaran sarang tidurmu, hah?!"

"Ahahaha.. Gomen, gomen!"

Kedua siswa itu lalu berjalan menuruni tangga, masing-masing membawa empat buku tentunya. Di koridor, mereka berpapasan dengan Sting yang aktivitasnya terbalik dengan mereka, yaitu hendak mengembalikan buku-buku ke tempat asalnya. Anehnya, Sting sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan keduanya, ia hanya lewat begitu saja seperti angin berhembus. Apalagi tadi Lucy sempat melihat raut wajah Sting yang nampaknya murung, tidak seperti biasanya. Lucy berhenti sebentar dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Eucliffe-san.." panggilnya pelan.

Hari itu siswa-siswi pulang cepat untuk persiapan ujian, semua aktivitas klub diliburkan sementara agar mereka dapat berkonsentrasi pada ujian dengan baik. Saat pulang itulah Natsu kembali melihat Rogue dan Ultear yang tidak sengaja saling bertemu, lalu keduanya berjalan tanpa ada percakapan kecil diantara mereka. Natsu semakin lama semakin penasaran dengan kedua anak itu.

_Sebenarnya Rogue itu ada hubungan apa sih, dengan Ultear? Sepertinya serius sekali... _Ia hanya bisa bergumam di dalam hati nurani.

Lucy dengan beberapa teman kelas duanya belajar dengan giat bersama, mulai dari detik mereka duduk dan berkumpul di rumah Lucy, sampai tengah malam hari.

Erza mencoba untuk menuntun adik kelasnya mengerjakan soal dan menghapal materi, dan adik kelas yang beruntung itu ialah Cana. Ultear kerap kali mengajari Gray soal Sejarah dan Matematika, membuat Juvia panas dibakar api cemburu karenanya. Lucy tentu saja belajar dengan Natsu, bedanya ia dan Natsu saling menuntun satu sama lain.

Natsu kerap kali melamun ketika diajari gadis itu. Bukannya memperhatikan penjelasan orang, malah menatap muka Lucy. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau pipinya menyembulkan semburat-semburat merah merona bagai _blush on _(?). "Natsu, kau kenapa?" Lucy memandang ke arahnya. "EH?!" Natsu segera sadar.

"Tuh kan, jangan melamun begitu, ah! Kalau nilaimu jelek aku tidak mau tanggung, loh, kasihan ayah dan ibumu."

"A.. Aye.." Natsu kembali serius menekuni pembelajaran, membaca ulang materi yang diajarkan dan dijabarkan Lucy. Gadis blonde tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum. _Dasar.._

Sting belajar sendiri di rumahnya, ia tidak memerlukan bantuan orang lain termasuk ayahnya, Yukino, maupun Rogue. Di sela-sela belajar ia kerap kali membaca cerita anak-anak yang sangat disukainya, _Pyon The Fairy Girl_, menceritakan seorang gadis pengelana yang aslinya adalah seorang peri, namun akibat perang ia terpisah dari kaumnya dan harus mengelilingi tujuh dunia untuk kembali ke dunia peri.

Siapakah yang membuat cerita itu? Di bawahnya tertulis nama _Lucy Heartfilia._ Sting terlihat masih ragu, apakah ia masih ingin mengejar cinta gadis itu atau tidak. Ia teringat kata-kata Natsu.

_Karena aku percaya pada Luce._

_Lucy memang tidak masuk kelas hari ini, tapi dia masuk di sini._

"AAH, SUDAHLAH!" Sting berteriak emosi. "PIKIRKAN UJIANMU, STING EUCLIFFE! PIKIRKAN!"

* * *

Akhirnya, hari yang ditakuti seluruh siswa datang. Hari pertama dimana ujian akan dilaksanakan, ujian pada musim gugur untuk mengevaluasi nilai seluruh siswa selama enam bulan terakhir. Ujian akan berlangsung selama lima hari.

"Hai, syalmu."

Tangan Lucy terulur mengembalikan syal Natsu yang waktu itu dipakainya untuk menjaga dirinya tetap hangat. Saat Natsu datang ia lupa untuk mengembalikannya, akhirnya ie kembalikan sekarang sebelum terlambat. Keduanya berada di depan loker sepatu para siswa, maklum karena baru datang.

"Ho'oh? Sankyu na, Lucy!" Natsu menerima syalnya dan langsung mengenakannya. "Ini syal keberuntunganku!"

"Apapun yang kau lakukan jangan menyontek, okay?!" Lucy dengan tegas memperingatkan, menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang. Natsu melempar grins-nya yang khas sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Aye, sir!"

Lalu, Natsu menurunkannya, berbicara soal hal lain. "Tapi tetap saja, sayang kita tidak satu ruangan," ujarnya. "Sou da ne.." Lucy setuju.

"Gray-sama! Ganbatte kudasai!" Juvia hendak masuk ke ruangannya di kelas 1-B, kebetulan saat itu Gray mau mengantarnya karena ruang ujiannya di kelas sebelah, yaitu 1-C. Mau tak mau ia membalas senyum Juvia. "Aa. Kau juga harus melakukan yang terbaik."

"Kita memang tidak satu kelas hari-hari biasa, tapi kita selalu satu ruangan saat ujian, kan?" Erza menuju ruang ujiannya di kelas 2-A, berjalan di koridor bersama Jellal yang mukanya tengah ia tatap. "Aa, takdir tak sekejam yang kukira," Mulailah si Ketua OSIS berkata puitis lagi.

Rogue duduk di kursinya, ruang ujiannya di kelas 3-B. Ia melihat siapa yang ada di sebelahnya. "Loke."

"Ah, ohayou, Rogue!" Loke melambaikan tangan.

Kemudian pandangan si pemilik mata merah ini mengarah ke kanan, di kejauhan ia dapat melihat Ultear duduk, bersiap untuk mengikuti ujian. Ia tidak menyangka gadis itu satu ruangan dengannya.

Di kelas 2-C, Meredy menempati kursi ujiannya. Ia menemukan Sting duduk di depannya. "Sting-senpai! Ohayou!" serunya sambil tersenyum. Sting pun berbalik. "Oh? Meredy.."

Lucy menyiapkan alat-alat tulisnya di meja, terakhir ia menaruh pensil di meja. Gadis itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "Baiklah, aku bisa melakukannya!"

Ujian pun dimulai, semua siswa mengerjakan semampu mereka dengan diawasi oleh guru-guru yang bertugas. Yang belajar pastilah yakin, yang tidak kelihatan gugup dan bingung, yang setengah pun juga kelihatan setengah-setengah. Keadaan begitu tenang dan sepi kali itu, di minggu pertama musim gugur bulan Oktober.

* * *

Setelah lima hari berlangsung, akhirnya ujian pun selesai. Para siswa bersorak-sorai gegap gempita, begitu bel pulang dibunyikan. "YEAAAYY!"

"UJIAN BERAKHIR, UJIAN BERAKHIR!"

"WOO HOO!"

Mungkin Natsu-lah yang merasa paling senang hari itu. "YEAAAAHHH! AKHIRNYA UJIAN BERAKHIR!" serunya sambil mengangkat kedua tangan ketika berjalan di koridor, tujuannya sekarang adalah menuju ke ruang ujian tempat Lucy berada, kelas 1-B.

"Dragneel-san.." Mulailah para siswa di sekitar koridor berkomentar mengenai sikapnya.

"Jangan berisik!"

"Eheheh, gomen gomen," ujar Natsu menatap orang-orang yang memperhatikannya, melempar grins khasnya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Tak lama kemudian ia sampai di ruang ujian tempat Lucy berada.

"Lucy!" Natsu melambaikan tangan untuk memberikan tanda kehadirannya pada gadis itu.

Lucy yang baru selesai membereskan dan memasukkan alat-alat tulis ke dalam tasnya melihat tanda itu. Ia pun langsung tersenyum. "Natsu!" Kedua kakinya menuntunnya untuk berlari kecil-kecil ke arah si pemuda.

"Kau bisa mengerjakan ujianmu?" tanya si gadis blonde.

_"Fifty-fifty _deh," Natsu menunjukkan lima jari di tangan kanannya dan menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang putih cemerlang. "Hehehe.." Keduanya lalu berjalan keluar kelas, dan mereka langsung berjumpa dengan Gray dan Juvia.

"Gray! Juvia!" Lucy berseru. "Lucy!" Juvia tersenyum.

"Aku tidak yakin nilaiku bagus, paling peringkatku turun lagi," Gray menggaruk kepala belakangnya, melihat ekspresi itu Natsu langsung berbisik di telinga Lucy. "_Luce, Gray itu peringkatnya tidak pernah naik, ia selalu masuk tiga terbawah."_

"MEMANGNYA KAU SENDIRI TIDAK?!" Gray berontak secara ia masih bisa mendengar suara si pemuda pink salmon tersebut.

"SETIDAKNYA NILAI BAHASA INGGRISKU MASIH LEBIH TINGGI DARIPADA NILAIMU, PERVERT!" Natsu membela diri.

"OH YA?! MATEMATIKAMU JUGA LEBIH PARAH DARI PUNYAKU, FLAME JERK!"

Mulailah kedua anak itu bertengkar satu sama lain. Sudah lama sejak hal ini terjadi, sejak keduanya saling memukul satu sama lain di bagian kepala, badan, tangan, maupun kaki. "Hah," Lucy mendesah dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sweat dropnya keluar lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Gray sudah melepas bajunya saat adu tinju dengan Natsu. "KYAAA!" teriak Lucy sambil bersembunyi di belakang Natsu. "NATSU! TEMANMU!"

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia muncul dengan versi 2.0-nya (?), menatap Gray dengan matanya yang sudah berbentuk hati warna merah muda. "OI, GRAY!" Natsu berontak setelahnya.

Sementara itu Jellal dan Erza sedang membereskan barang-barangnya, kemudian keduanya berjalan keluar kelas. "Nanti jadi, kan?" tanya Erza. "Setelah aku ikut kegiatan klub," Si pemuda bertato itu menjawab. "Kau ada waktu?"

"Yup."

Entah apa yang kedua anak itu perbincangkan.

Hari itu ada yang langsung pulang, ada yang tetap tinggal di sekolah untuk melanjutkan kegiatan klubnya. Bahkan ada yang harus berurusan dengan kepala sekolah karena diduga menyontek dan memberikan jawaban selama ujian, ataupun karena membuat keributan dan sering datang terlambat ketika ujian dilangsungkan.

Natsu termasuk ke dalam kategori siswa yang melanjutkan kegiatan klubnya. Bersama Gray, Jellal, Sting, dan Rogue, ia memulai kembali Klub Musik Klasiknya, dan menghibur semua siswa dengan musik mereka.

"YO, MINNA! APA KALIAN SENANG HARI INI?!" tanya Natsu melalui mic. Suaranya menggelegar bagai petir di speaker.

"HAI!" Hampir semuanya menjawab.

"YOSH! HARI INI ADALAH HARI KEBEBASAN KITA DARI UJIAN, JADI KAMI DI SINI AKAN MENGHIBUR KALIAN DENGAN MUSIK YANG SUPER SEMANGAT!"

"HAI!"

Natsu bermain menggunakan gitar elektrik, Gray menyetel suara drum lewat alat broadcast kemudian meniup terompet dengan nada yang agak cepat. Jellal juga ikut menggesek biolanya tak kalah cepat, mencerminkan musik yang semangat.

Walau suasana hatinya tidak pas sama sekali dengan suasana musik yang dimainkan, Sting tetap ikut aturan Natsu untuk bermain musik dengan semangat. Rogue tidak ikut bermain karena ia bermain harpa, ia jarang memainkannya untuk lagu semangat. Natsu yang menangkap sosok itu langsung bingung.

"Kenapa kau?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Rogue bersandar di tembok dengan melipat kedua tangannya.

Sekitar pukul satu siang, kegiatan klub mereka selesai. Namun yang meminta izin untuk keluar lebih dulu adalah Jellal. "Aku duluan, ya. Ada acara refreshing dengan Erza," Pemuda itu dengan cepat memasukkan biola ke tempatnya, kemudian mengangkatnya sambil menenteng tasnya di bahu.

"Jaa!"

"Have fun, Kaichou!" seru Gray.

Erza tengah menunggu kekasihnya di depan gerbang sekolah. Lucy menghampiri sambil memanggil namanya. "Erza!" Gadis itu segera menoleh ke arah si gadis blonde, yang melambai ke arahnya.

"Oi!"

"Lucy," Erza tersenyum. "Sedang menunggu Kaichou? Kudengar kalian ada acara," ucap Lucy ingin memastikan berita. "Ahah, sepertinya berita tentang idola itu cepat sekali menyebar, ya," Erza terkikik kecil.

"Ini, ucapan terima kasih karena sudah mengunjungiku kemarin."

Erza menerima benda yang diulurkan Lucy, yaitu sebuah kotak kue berwarna biru. Si gadis berambut scarlet itu tersenyum. "Tidak perlu repot-repot, Lucy," katanya menghadap si adik kelas.

"Iie, iie, daijoubu," Lucy tersenyum. Kedua tangannya digerakkan ke kanan dan kiri, tanda bahwa ia mengatakan tidak. Erza pun tetap berterima kasih. "Arigatou." Seketika itu juga Jellal datang, menghampiri kedua gadis remaja di depan sekolah.

"Menunggu lama?" tanyanya.

"Lucy baru saja memberi kita pelengkapnya, ayo," Erza menatap Jellal, mengabaikan pertanyaan barusan. Lucy yang berada di tengah mereka tersenyum.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Kaichou, Erza," ucapnya. Erza berbalik badan, kemudian berjalan duluan keluar sekolah. Jellal mengekorinya, namun tak lama setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan. Keduanya belok ke kanan, lalu menghilang dari pandangan si gadis blonde.

Lucy tersenyum melihat kedekatan dua siswa seniornya yang sama-sama model itu. Tiba-tiba saja Natsu muncul di sebelahnya. "Mereka berdua pasti bahagia, ya!" serunya menandakan ia tahu sahabatnya bercakap-cakap sejenak dengan kedua orang itu.

"Pasti."

Ternyata, Jellal dan Erza telah berencana untuk pergi ke sebuah cafe yang baru dibuka hari itu. Cafe itu memang suasananya sedikit mewah, karena terlihat banyak orang elit yang datang ke sana.

"Bagaimana, Erza, Kaichou, soal cafe baruku ini?"

Loke menghampiri keduanya, berpakaian ala _butler _dengan kemeja putih, rompi dan celana hitam, serta dasi kupu-kupu dan sepatu pantofel. Meskipun sebenarnya ia adalah pemilik dari cafe baru itu. Ia langsung pulang setelah ujian selesai untuk menyiapkan semua ini.

"Aa, lumayan," Erza menanggapi. "Kalau yang datang saja sudah begini banyak, apalagi mereka tahu kau artis terkenal, pastilah cafe ini sukses," Jellal mengambil kesimpulannya sendiri.

"Arigatou na, Kaichou," Loke berterima kasih. "Ini adalah hasil dari kerja kerasku yang pertama, jadi aku merasa sangat bersyukur."

"_Anyway, _kami sudah menepati janji untuk datang ke tempat ini kan?" Jellal menaruh satu tangan di pinggang. "Sekarang kami memintamu untuk menyediakan tempat yang terbaik," tambah Erza.

"_As you wish, master, mistress."_

Loke mengantar keduanya menuju meja dekat meja bar. Kursinya adalah kursi sofa berwarna merah. Jellal dan Erza pun duduk di kursi itu lalu menaruh barang-barang mereka di kursi di depannya. "Ingin pesan makan sekarang?" Si pemuda berkacamata itu menawarkan.

"Kami minta izin untuk memakan makanan kami sendiri di sini," Erza menjawab. Loke menunduk sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah. Selama yang membuat itu Lucy, aku akan mengizinkannya." Setelah itu, ia beranjak pergi.

Keduanya kemudian membuka kotak kue yang diberikan Lucy, mendapati sebuah _Strawberry Cake _di dalamnya. Seperti yang Jellal duga, mata Erza langsung berbinar. "WAAAHH!" seru Erza senang.

"Kau makan sendiri saja, tidak apa-apa," Jellal tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku akan membaginya denganmu!" Erza menatap si Ketua OSIS cemberut. Jellal tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerima.

"Baiklah."

Terlihat pengunjung baru masuk ke cafe itu. Mereka adalah Meredy dan Ultear yang masih memakai seragam sekolah mereka tentu saja. "Wah, jadi ini cafe buatannya Loke-senpai? Keren!" puji si gadis berambut pink bergelombang yang melihat-lihat keadaan dan struktur cafe.

Sementara itu, Ultear menangkap pemandangan Jellal dan Erza yang tengah bercanda, tertawa ria, dan tersenyum satu sama lain sambil menyantap sebuah kue. Nampaknya mereka sedang saling bercerita tentang pengalaman masing-masing.

Ultear langsung membayangkan bahwa itu adalah dirinya dengan Rogue, karena ia ingat kapan terakhir kalinya mereka pergi ke cafe dan bercanda ria seperti itu. Jujur, Ultear ingin semuanya kembali, namun itu sama sekali tidak mungkin.

_Andai aku bisa mengatakannya.. _Ia tertunduk sedih.

* * *

Keadaan Fairy International High School kembali ramai setelah ujian selesai, mereka seperti tidak mempedulikan apa jadinya nilai mereka nanti. Tapi di dalan hati mereka yang paling dalam, tentu saja mereka khawatir.

Suatu hari, Lucy menerima surat yang dikirim ke Fairy International pagi itu, ternyata dari Levy McGarden sang sahabat. Lucy langsung menunjukkan surat itu pertama kali pada Natsu. "Natsu! Aku dapat surat dari Levy!" serunya dengan senang sambil mengangkat amplop yang belum dibukanya ke atas.

"Hontou?! Yosh, kita baca sama-sama, ya!"

"Um!" Lucy mengangguk. "Nanti ya, saat pulang sekolah di perpustakan!"

"Aye!" Natsu setuju.

Tidak hanya Lucy yang mendapat surat dari Levy, Cana dan Mavis-sensei juga mendapatnya. Banyak siswa mengelilingi Cana karena ingin ikut membaca surat itu, jadi terpaksa Cana membacakannya agar tidak repot. Di ruang guru Mavis-sensei tak henti-hentinya memeluk surat dari murid kesayangannya. Guru-guru lain pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan sang guru Biologi tersebut.

Kembali seorang Rogue Cheney terlihat berada di koridor sekolah. Ia baru saja datang. Rogue pun berpapasan dengan Ultear yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. "Ohayou," ucapnya pelan sambil menunduk dan terus melangkahkan kaki.

Segera saja Ultear berhenti mendadak. Ia berbalik, dan Rogue sudah pergi. Atau lebih tepatnya bersatu dengan kerumunan siswa sekolah. Ia setengah percaya kalau Rogue menyapanya barusan; haruskah ia sepenuhnya mempercayainya? Tapi yang ia dengar tadi memang suara Rogue, ia tidak mungkin salah dengar.

"Ohayou mo, Rogue," Ultear membalas.

Saat itulah Natsu tengah membawa dua buah globe untuk dibawa ke kelasnya mengingat pelajaran pertama hari itu adalah Geografi, namun si pemuda mata merah itu datang menghalanginya. Entah itu sebenarnya salah siapa sampai keduanya bertabrakkan.

BRUK!

"Ah," Rogue memegangi perutnya yang tertabrak globe sangat kencang. Ia pun menatap Natsu dengan kesal. "Natsu! Harusnya kau lebih berhati-hati!"

"Harusnya itu kalimatku!" Natsu berontak. Keduanya saling bertatap muka benci, pada akhirnya Rogue-lah yang mendahuluinya mengakhiri aksi tukar pandang tersebut. "Cih," Ia memalingkan kepala. Setelah itu ia berjalan melalui Natsu.

"Heh, dasar pria aneh," Natsu mengumpat.

Itu belum apa-apa buat Natsu. Hari itu juga, tak peduli kapan waktunya, ia selalu melihat Rogue dan Ultear yang kerap kali berpapasan tapi tidak mengobrol tentang hal apapun. Kadang pemuda itu melihat keduanya saling menatap, juga dalam diam. Natsu semakin bingung akan hubungan siswa dan siswi yang sama-sama berambut hitam tersebut.

_Sebenarnya hubungan mereka itu hubungan macam apa, sih? Mungkin Lucy tahu sesuatu, waktu itu ia bilang pernah mengobrol dengan Ultear..._ Akhirnya, Natsu pun memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu pada sahabatnya sepulang sekolah nanti.

Dan waktu pulang sekolah pun tiba, tanpa disadari semua orang. Lucy rupanya sudah berada di perpustakaan lebih dahulu. Ia baru saja ingin membuka surat dari Levy, tetapi Natsu membuatnya mendongakkan kepala ke arah pintu karena kehadirannya. "Luce!"

"Ya?" Lucy menyahut. Natsu duduk di kursi sebelahnya. "Aku bukannya ingin ikut campur urusan orang lain, tapi aku hanya penasaran," Si pemuda berambut pink itu mulai jujur.

"Eh?" Dengan bingung Lucy menatap sahabatnya. "Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Memangnya ini soal apa?"

Lima belas menit setelahnya, Rogue juga terlihat ingin pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca beberapa buku yang belum dibacanya. Ia pikir klub musik klasik mulainya terlambat lagi, Natsu juga pasti ada janji dengan Lucy.

Dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu tempat yang dikunjunginya menjadi tempat pertemuan kedua sahabat tersebut. Padahal ia baru menggeser pintu perpustakaan sekolahnya setengah, begitu jugalah ia langsung mendengar suara tak percaya khas Natsu Dragneel ketua klubnya.

"HE?! SERIUS?!"

Mata Rogue membulat sempurna.

"Um, padahal ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengkhianati pacarnya," Selanjutnya, si mata merah itu mendengar suara Lucy.

"Ah, sou ka.. Kalau begitu, kuakui kalau anggotaku yang satu itu sedikit keterlaluan," Natsu bersandar dan melipat tangan di dada, berpose seolah-olah ia bos kantoran. "Natsu.. Kau saja belum jadi ketua yang baik, tahu!" Lucy sweat drop.

"Enak saja! Aku ini sudah cukup bertanggung jawab!"

"Nggak, belum!"

Rogue membuat ekspresi tertegun di wajahnya. _Apa maksud kalian atas semua ini? _ gumamnya dalam hati, bertanya-tanya mencari kebenaran. Ia pun membatalkan niatnya masuk ke perpustakaan. Pintu itu pun digesernya, dan tertutuplah perpustakaan tersebut.

Rogue memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Ia tidak peduli atas absennya dari kegiatan klub, ia akan memberitahunya lewat Sting nanti. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, karena ia melihat Ultear lagi. Namun si gadis tetap berjalan, sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Perlahan-lahan, ia melewati Rogue.

_Padahal ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengkhianati pacarnya._

Kata-kata itu terpikirkan lagi olehnya. Tatapan Rogue berubah sedih. Ia pun menunduk.

_Itu bukan aku, kan?_

Di ruang musik, para anggota klub Natsu Dragneel tersebut tidak mengisi acara seperti biasanya. Mereka cukup berkumpul dan memainkan musik masing-masing. Sekali-sekali masing-masing mengobrol soal hari ini.

Sting yang sedang berkonsentrasi membuat not lagu, mendapati ponselnya berdering. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari partitur, dan mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas piano. Satu pesan masuk. Sting membuka dan membacanya.

"Rogue kemana, ya?" tanya Jellal celingak-celinguk mencari sang adik kelas.

"Kebetulan."

"E?" Natsu dan Gray bersama sang Ketua OSIS menoleh ke arah Sting. Pemuda blonde itu tengah melihat layar ponselnya, dengan posisi duduk menghadap mereka. "Rogue bilang dia tidak bisa hadir hari ini," ujar si pemuda blonde. "Katanya harus merenungkan sesuatu."

"Merenungkan sesuatu?" Gray mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Apa keluarganya ada masalah?" Jellal menatap si pria mesum.

"Aku tidak yakin masalahnya berhubungan dengan itu."

Di jalan terlihat Rogue mengendarai sepedanya dengan cepat, pulang ke rumahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, pemilik marga Cheney ini sampai juga di tempat tinggalnya. Begitu ia membuka pintu, tak dilihatnya satu orang pun di sana. Rumah itu kosong melompong. "Niisan?" panggil Rogue, siapa tahu Gajeel sedang tidur. Ketika ia masuk lebih dalam, Rogue menemukan selembar memo di meja makan.

_Be right back. Ada kencan dengan gadis baru. Gee hee~_

Rogue menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Hah.." Ia mendesah.

Setelah itu, Rogue masuk ke kamarnya. Ia langsung berbaring di atasnya, tanpa mengganti pakaian. Pemuda tersebut menatap lurus langit-langit kamarnya. _Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Ultear sudah pasti mengkhianatiku karena alasan sengaja. Yang dibicarakan Natsu dan Lucy bukan aku._

* * *

Semua anggota Klub Musik Klasik berkumpul di tempat mereka esok hari, atau lebih tepatnya saat jam pulang sekolah tiba. Rogue kembali masuk dan bergabung sambil memainkan harpanya. Ia lebih kalem dari biasanya.

"Dan ia selalu aneh," Natsu melengkapi kalimat yang kurang dalam penjabaran latar di atas (?). "Mungkin akan semakin aneh."

"Natsu.." Jellal menatap anak itu ber-sweat drop.

Pintu ruang musik terbuka, menampilkan sesosok Ultear. "Apa Rogue ada?" tanyanya pelan. Tetapi sayang, pertanyaan tersebut dijawab secara kasar oleh orang yang dicari. "PERGI DARI SINI!"

Ultear langsung terkejut. Matanya membulat sempurna. "Rogue.."

"Oi, Rogue! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan kasar padanya!" Gray menatap pemuda bermata merah yang tengah mengekspresikan emosinya itu. Namun Rogue sama sekali tidak peduli. Pandangannya tajam pada Ultear. "Pergi dari sini dan jangan ganggu pikiranku lagi!"

Sang wakil ketua OSIS tersebut menunduk sedih. "Aku minta maaf," ujarnya. "Sumimasen." Ultear langsung menutup kembali pintu ruang musik itu, kemudian pergi. Rogue menatap tempat gadis itu berdiri dengan kesal.

Tiba-tiba saja Natsu berdiri, memprotes perilaku kasar Rogue. "Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap begitu pada Ultear!" Ia membela si gadis. "Apa yang kulakukan padanya bukan urusanmu!" balas Rogue menatap Natsu tajam.

"Dia sudah begitu baik padamu, sekarang ini balasanmu padanya?! Kalau tidak ada dia, kau pasti sudah mati bunuh diri karena terus-terusan di-_bully_ oleh anak bernama Rusty itu!"

Mata Rogue terbuka lebar. Sting ikut kaget, walaupun sahabat dekat Rogue, ia tidak tahu sama sekali tentang hal yang baru dibicarakan Natsu tadi. Tentu saja karena pemuda bermata merah itu tak pernah cerita padanya. "Rusty?" tanyanya.

"Siapa itu Rusty?" Maka, Gray pun ikut penasaran.

Rogue mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menunduk sambil menggertakkan gigi. Matanya disembunyikan di balik poni hitamnya. "Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian semua!" Setelah itu, ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari keluar ruangan. Ia bahkan membanting pintu dengan keras.

"Rogue!" Jellal memanggil. Sia-sia saja, Rogue tidak kembali. Ia lalu melempar pandangan ke arah Natsu. "Ada apa dengannya, Natsu?"

"Dia hanya melakukan suatu hal yang salah."

Sementara itu, Ultear berjalan lemas menuju ruang OSIS. Kepalanya terus ditundukkan daritadi. _Saat aku berpikir bahwa hatinya mulai terbuka untukku, ternyata aku salah. Apa yang kemarin itu cuma mimpi? Ia seakan-akan tidak ingat, tapi aku mengingatnya_. Lalu, ia menggelengkan kepala.

_Sudahlah, Ultear! Apalagi yang kau harapkan, huh?! Rogue tidak akan kembali padamu! Tidak akan pernah dan itu tidak mungkin!_

Di tempat lain, Lucy dan Cana, bersama dengan beberapa temannya yang belum ingin pulang, sedang membicarakan soal surat Levy yang dikirim dan dibaca keduanya kemarin. Lucy bahkan bercerita kalau Levy sudah mendapat laki-laki yang cukup dekatnya, entah mau dijadikan pacar atau tidak. Semuanya sampai tertawa kecil.

Saat itulah Rogue datang dan mengrecok kawanan Lucy dan teman-temannya. Ia datang dengan muka yang tajam. Langsung dengan tangannya sendiri, ia memegang lengan atas si gadis blonde seakan-akan menyuruhnya untuk berdiri.

"Kau ikut denganku," Suaranya dalam.

"E?" Lucy berusaha untuk tidak panik, buktinya ia menatap Rogue dengan tatapan bingung dan bukannya ketakutan. Rogue menurunkan alisnya saat melihat Lucy.

"Lucy, aku perlu bicara denganmu."

Selanjutnya, Lucy bersama Rogue naik ke atas atap sekolah untuk memperbincangkan masalah mereka di sana, lebih tepatnya masalah Rogue. Ia pikir privasinya akan lebih terjaga.

"Ceritakan semua yang dikatakan Ultear padamu," Si pemuda bermata merah itu memulai.

"E?" Lucy tertegun. "Aku tahu ia bilang sesuatu padamu, dan sesuatu itu kan yang harus kau jelaskan padaku?" Rogue mengulang kata-kata Lucy beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sudah agak lama memang.

Lucy menunduk. "Dia bilang.. Dia pernah pacaran denganmu sewaktu SMP.."

Rogue terdiam sementara gadis blonde itu terus bercerita dengan singkat. Karena ia hanya mengambil intinya saja. "Dia ingin kau menyanyikan lagu yang bahagia.. Dia bilang kau selalu melindunginya ketika Rusty datang mengganggu hubungan kalian.."

Menjelang kalimat yang terakhir, mata Lucy bersembunyi di balik poni. "Dia melindungimu dan menyelamatkanmu dari Rusty."

DEG!

Rogue terkejut. Mulutnya setengah ternganga. Setelah itu Lucy mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan memohon. "Dia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mengkhianatimu, Rogue-kun," jelasnya lagi. "Dia melakukan itu semua untuk mencegah Rusty menghinamu lagi."

_Apa? _Hati kecil si pemuda bermata merah bertanya.

"Karena itu, kau seharusnya tidak memperlakukan Ultear-san seolah-olah kau tidak menganggapnya!" Lucy memajukan badannya sedikit karena ia berseru. "Dia masih menyukaimu, Rogue-kun! Dia tidak pernah melanggar janjinya!"

Mendengar kata janji, Rogue dibawa kembali ke kejadian dua tahun lalu.

_FLASHBACK ON_

Kala itu, Ultear sedang mengobati kepala Rogue yang terluka perkara habis dipukuli.

"Ul.. tear.." Suara Rogue begitu lemah, ia berada di UKS setelah kembali melindungi Ultear dari gangguan Rusty. Ultear menatapnya sedih. "Rogue.."

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu. Kau juga tidak akan mengkhianatiku, kan?"

"Um," Ultear mengangguk mantap. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu karena kau sudah melindungiku. Aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu apapun yang terjadi, Rogue-kun!"

"Ultear.." Rogue tersenyum. Terpejamlah matanya, rupanya ia langsung tertidur. Ultear ikut tersenyum, kemudian membaringkannya di kasur UKS. Gadis itu menggenggam erat tangan Rogue, menatap laki-laki yang dicintainya serius. _Aku akan melakukan apapun, Rogue-kun. Aku akan melindungimu dari Rusty!_

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Rogue tidak percaya ia kembali mengingat momen itu. _Jadi.. Yang ia lakukan bersama Rusty.. Semuanya untuk membuat pria itu berhenti menyakitiku?_

"Hubungan itu soal kepercayaan, Rogue-kun. Natsu yang mengajarkannya padaku," Lucy menyahut untuk mencairkan suasana. "Ultear-san hampir menangis saat menceritakan masa lalunya, aku yakin ia tidak berbohong."

_Ultear... Kenapa kau... _Rogue menunduk, matanya ia sembunyikan di balik poni.

"Ultear-san tidak mungkin melakukannya secara sengaja, itu juga pasti berat untuknya," Lucy tersenyum. Ia harap Rogue berubah setelah ini. Sebelum ia sempat berkata apapun lagi, pemuda itu sudah menyelanya. "Cukup."

Lucy tidak marah. Ia mengerti perasaan Rogue. "Itu tidak mungkin.. Itu tidak mungkin!" Air mata mengalir di pipinya ketika kepalanya semakin menunduk, dan pundaknya naik. Rogue pun berbalik badan dan membuka pintu menuju gedung sekolah, membantingnya keras.

Lucy tidak keberatan ditinggal sendirian. Ia sudah bisa memprediksi akhir hubungan perang dingin ini._ Jadi penulis itu enak, ya.. Ayah.. _Ia menatap ke atas langit.

Rogue berlari di sepanjang koridor yang sepi, dan disinari cahaya matahari sore yang sebentar lagi akan pergi tidur. Ia tahu ia harus mengakhiri semua ini, mengakhiri semua ketidak-jelasan cerita yang dialaminya bersama Ultear.

_Kau bodoh, Ultear! Kau benar-benar bodoh!_

Ultear baru saja keluar dari ruang OSIS setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia hendak menuju lantai bawah dengan menuruni tangga. Sementara itu, Rogue sudah sampai di lantai dua. Ia terus berlari, berlari mengejar cintanya.

Sekarang si gadis mengganti sepatunya di loker, setelah ia sampai di lantai dasar. Kemudian, ia berjalan keluar sekolah, padahal Rogue sedang menuruni tangga. Rogue tentunya langsung berhenti ketika melihat perempuan yang dicarinya. Ia pun memanggil Ultear. "Ultear!" Hasilnya sia-sia, Ultear tetap berjalan dan tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Rogue kembali menuruni tangga untuk mengejar Ultear.

Ultear hampir melangkahkan kaki keluar sekolah namun masih berada di koridor. Ia masih berjalan lurus di lantai, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berbelok. Seketika itulah ia mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya menyebutkan namanya.

"ULTEAR!"

Sebelum ia bisa menoleh ke belakang, tangannya sudah digenggam lebih dulu. Alhasil matanya terbelalak, ia merasa badannya ditarik mundur. Tiba-tiba badannya sudah diputar balik, masuk ke dalam dekapan seseorang yang begitu hangat dan erat. Ultear kenal, sangat mengenal dekapan ini. Namun yang bisa ia lakukan hanya membuka mata lebar-lebar.

"R-R.. Rogue?" panggilnya ragu.

"Gomen," Rogue mengelus kepala dan rambut Ultear. "Aku tidak tahu kau sampai berbuat sejauh itu demi diriku.."

Mata Ultear berkaca-kaca. "Jadi.. Kau sudah tahu semuanya?" Ia hampir menangis. Air matanya sudah berkumpul di ujung kelopak matanya; tidak hanya satu, melainkan dua. Rogue langsung membalas.

"Kumohon.. Jangan pernah kau lakukan hal itu lagi. Jangan pernah. Walaupun itu untukku.."

Rogue yang menutup matanya akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan air mata, setelah lama tidak membiarkannya keluar. Ultear merasa ia tidak membawa beban berat lagi. Ia pun ikut tersenyum, menghadapi kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu sudah mau menerimanya kembali. Tanpa keraguan yang berarti ia membalas pelukan Rogue.

"Maafkan aku, Rogue-kun.." Kembali Ultear memanggil pemuda itu dengan sebutannya yang dulu.

"Seharusnya.. Akulah yang meminta maaf padamu.."

Dan hari itu menjadi hari dimana Rogue dan Ultear yang selama ini terpisah karena pemikiran masing-masing, resmi bersatu kembali karena cinta dan kepercayaan.

* * *

Ultear batal pulang sore itu, perkara Rogue mengajaknya ke ruang musik. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di dekat jendela. Pemuda itu nampak memegang ponselnya, bersiap memainkan sebuah lagu lewat _music player _di sana. Tapi sebelum itu, ia melihat ke arah gadis berbando putih di sebelahnya.

"Kau ingat kotak musik yang dulu kau berikan, saat hari _anniversary _pacaran kita?" tanya Rogue dengan senyuman. "Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya?" Ultear memiringkan kepala dan membalas senyum Rogue.

"_Well, _aku sudah menemukan lirik lagunya."

"Benarkah? Kok aku tidak tahu?"

"Harusnya aku menyanyikan ini padamu waktu itu, tapi kau sedang _berusaha untuk menyelamatkanku,_" Rogue menunduk namun tidak menciutkan senyumannya. "Ah, gomen," Ultear terkikik kecil.

Setelah itu, Rogue kembali menatap gadis di sebelahnya. "Tapi, aku yakin kau pasti suka."

Lalu Rogue menekan sebuah lagu di ponselnya, yang ternyata hanya _instrumental_-nya saja. Ia pun bernyanyi dengan suara indahnya.

_Ai takute ae nakute boku no omoi wa afure teku_  
_ Ano toki kawashita kotoba wa_  
_ Kimi no mune ni mada nokotteru no?_

Langsung saja ponsel itu mengeluarkan musik dengan melodi yang riang. Persis seperti yang Ultear inginkan selama ini dari Rogue Cheney. Selesai musik, Rogue kembali bernyanyi. Memori-memori keduanya pun bertebaran bagaikan kristal salju di langit. Mulai dari awal pertemuan dan momen bahagia mereka.

_Ki ga tsukeba itsu datte mata kimi wo saga shiteru_  
_ Suki datta warai goe kikoeru ki ga shite_

Kemudian, memori itu menunjukkan yang terjadi selama pertengkaran mereka yang mirip dengan perang dingin. Selama di SMA, tentunya.

_Itsumo kimi to aruita michi wa doko ka iro asete_  
_ Mi nareta keshiki no hazu nanoni naze ka samishi kute_

_ Ai takute ae nakute boku no omoi wa afure teku_  
_ Itsu datte boku wo wara wasete kureta nowa kimi nanda_

Dan akhirnya, momen saat mereka kembali bersatu pun muncul. Momen yang tidak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya.

_Mou ichido tada kimi no soba ni itai to negaun da_  
_ Ano toki kawashita kotoba wa_  
_ Kimi no mune ni mada nokotteru no?_

Musik mendekati ending. Ultear hanya tersenyum; akhirnya ia bisa melihat Rogue benar-benar bahagia di masa mudanya. Begitu musik berakhir, ia langsung bertepuk tangan, sampai tidak sadar kalau ada air mata yang keluar. Ia buru-buru menghapusnya sebelum ketahuan si pemuda mata merah.

"Ada apa, Ultear?" Rogue menatapnya khawatir.

"Tidak, aku.." Suara Ultear berubah, sedikit mirip orang menangis. "Aku hanya bahagia saja. Akhirnya, impianku terwujud." Rogue pun tersenyum. Seusai menghapus air matanya, Ultear menunjukkan senyum termanis yang bisa ia buat dan ditunjukkan pada Rogue.

"Aku senang melihatmu bahagia, Rogue-kun!" kata si gadis riang.

Akhirnya, pulang sekolah hari itu, Rogue tidak sendirian lagi naik sepedanya, atau ditemani Lucy. Ia pulang dengan Ultear, yang sibuk berteriak saat Rogue sedang mengayuh. Pemuda mata merah itu membiarkannya, selama ia tidak membuat keributan di tengah para warga.

* * *

Esok harinya, Rogue masuk ke Klub Musik Klasik dengan wajah yang ceria. "Ohayou, minna!" serunya dengan senyuman di wajah. "Wah, wah, sepertinya ada penampilan baru lagi di klub kita yang tercinta ini," Jellal mengamati. "Memangnya salah?" Rogue menuju singgasananya. Ia lalu duduk, dan menatap Natsu yang duduk di sofanya.

"Buchou, boleh aku yang bernyanyi kali ini?"

"Oh?" Sting cukup terkejut. "Tentu saja boleh!" Natsu menyetujui, mengacungkan jempolnya. Rogue tersenyum.

"Aku mau lagu yang semangat kali ini, jadi pastikan tidak ada suatu kesalahan pun!" perintahnya yang terkesan ditujukan pada semua member, padahal ia bukan ketua. Yang lain pun tidak memikirkan status jabatan itu.

"AYE, SIR!"

Dengan bantuan alat-alat broadcast, Jellal mengatur musik yang pas dan semangat sesuai permintaan Rogue. Natsu membantu untuk suara gitar, Sting tetap di piano, dan Gray bermain bass, kebetulan ia baru meminjam dari ruang musik utama kemarin pagi. Jellal mengatur suara drum.

Semua orang yang berada di sekolah berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya sejenak, memfokuskan diri untuk mendengar musik yang terdengar beda itu. Bahkan para guru rela tidak mengoreksi hasil ujian para murid, hanya demi sebuah lagu yang akan dinyanyikan seseorang dari Klub Musik Klasik.

Erza bersama teman-temannya sesama anggota komite kedisiplinan ikut tersenyum, mereka tidak sabar lagu apalagi yang akan dibawakan anak-anak itu. Ultear diam-diam tersenyum, ia sudah tahu semuanya.

_FLASHBACK ON_

"Besok aku akan menyanyikan lagu untukmu, lagu paling semangat yang pernah kau dengar," Sebelum menaiki sepedanya lagi setelah mengantar Ultear sampai rumah, Rogue berkata begitu. Ultear hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan sangat menantikannya."

_FLASHBACK OFF_

"Ganbatte, Rogue-kun."

Dan mulailah Rogue bernyanyi.

_densha no naka rekishi wa susunderu TACCHIPEN hitotsu de kami ni nareru  
muda no nai hakoniwa tsukuri hohoemu_

_"konna fuu ni dare ka ayatsutteru?" _"_sonna GEEMU naka ndake no ohanashi da!"  
nagamereba ieji no uzu to kasanaru_

_kurayami ka hikari ka wa shiri ya shinai kedo  
boku no karada tsunagatteru ITO tsuyoku saki he hikareteku_

_Itsumo kikoetekiteru, itsumo kikinogashiteru  
Migi mo hidari mo nai sekai, hibiitekuru michi no ongaku_

_Itsumo tsutawatteiru, itsumo kizukazu ni iru  
Tsukiugokashiteru yume no shinsou wa _

_Muishiki no ito, sono saki ni aru.._

Musik kembali menyelingi lagu Rogue. Belum-belum mereka sudah berteriak dengan keras dan heboh memanggil nama pemuda itu. Secara baru pertama kali ini mereka mendengar seorang Rogue bernyanyi sebagus itu.

"WOO HOO!"

"ROGUE CHENEY!"

"ROGUE-SAMA!" Masuklah Rogue ke bait kedua lagunya.

_mugendai no oozora gokigen wa nanka docchi tsukazu no kaoiro de  
okuri BANTO no SAIN todokeru_

_ikioi yoku furinuite mitara sora yori mo ooki oto ga shita _  
_mune no naka aragau SAIN mitsuketa _

_nobiru ITO tsuduku saki shiri wa shinai kedo  
boku no shikai sono subete ga jijitsu michi shirube ni natteiku_

_itsumo mae dake mieru, itsumo furimukazu iru  
migi ya hidari dokoro janai semattekuru michi no setsuna_

_itsumo uketometeiru, itsumo katachi ni kawaru  
kotowari noseta yume no SHIISOO wa _

_boku ni katamuku sou kimatteru..._

Masuk ke bagian yang sedikit lembut melodinya, Natsu tersenyum melihat anggotanya yang sudah ceria itu. Lucy yang berada di kelas dan mendengar juga lagu itu mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia tahu semuanya baik-baik saja, karena ia tak merasakan beban apapun saat Rogue bernyanyi.

_tsumiageru machi mo tameiki no yoru mo choukanzu no KUREYON _  
_gokusaishiki no ITO wa.. sorezore ni kagayaki dasu.. _

_itsumo susumi tsudukeru, itsumo kizamareteiru  
migi ya hidari janai mirai nemutteru ishi no ginga  
itsumo hirogatteiru, itsumo matataiteiru  
dare no RIZUMU de mo nai shin on wa _

_hajimari ni naru kono sekai no.._

Permainan bass Gray kemudian terdengar.

_muishiki no ito sono mukou he.._

Di musik ending tersebut berteriak lagi fans-fans Rogue. Mereka benar-benar puas hari ini, dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang berbeda lagi setelah sebelumnya Jellal yang melantunkan lagu. "ROGUE-SENPAI!", "ROGUE-SAMA!", "ORPHEUS-KUN!", itulah beberapa sahutan yang dilontarkan para remaja puteri satu sekolah, sampai lagu berakhir.

"WOO HOO!" Terakhir semua bersorak senang.

Rogue membungkukkan badan, meskipun para siswa dan guru tak bisa melihatnya. "Arigatou!" serunya cukup kencang dan keras. "KYAAAA!" Kembali suara para perempuan terdengar. Rogue tersenyum bangga.

Hari itu, Rogue kelihatan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya dengan Ultear. Sepanjang kelas berlangsung, mereka yang duduk bersebelahan saling memberitahu cara mengerjakan soal yang setengah imposibru (?). Juvia ikut senang melihat keduanya mulai akur.

Mereka makan di atas atap sekolah bersama-sama, hanya mereka berdua tanpa pasangan lain. Sebenarnya Jellal dan Erza ingin pergi ke sana, tapi karena sudah ada Ultear dan Rogue apa boleh buat? Namun mereka tidak menyesal.

Begitu juga di perpustakaan, keduanya bukannya membaca buku malah saling bercanda dan bertukar cerita. Mirajane menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, ia tidak bisa melarang karena ia juga pernah berisik di perpustakaan waktu muda. _Anak SMA, anak SMA.._

Tibalah saat untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Rogue menuntun sepedanya sebentar sebelum ia membonceng Ultear. Kemudian, pemuda itu berhenti sebentar, mengulurkan tangannya pada Ultear.

"Jadi sekarang, kita baikkan?"

Ultear menyambut tangan itu. "Aa. Kita baikkan."

Keduanya saling melempar senyum satu sama lain, lalu menoleh ke belakang menatap dua sosok teman mereka yang selama ini banyak membantu. "Arigatou, Natsu, Lucy!" seru Rogue. "Arigatou!" Ultear tidak mau kalah.

"Selamat atas kembalinya kalian sebagai sepasang kekasih!" Lucy melambaikan tangan. "Jaga Ultear baik-baik!" Natsu melempar grinsnya pada anggota klub yang satu itu.

Setelah itu, Rogue menaiki sepeda dan Ultear naik di belakangnya. Mereka berdua meninggalkan sekolah, menuju rumah mereka untuk beristirahat. Natsu dan Lucy menatap keduanya sampai mereka benar-benar pergi, menghilang tanpa jejak, barulah giliran mereka saling tatap dan ber_-high five._

"Yeay!" Lucy berseru.

"Rogue dan Ultear kembali bersama, kerja bagus, Lucy!"

"Kau juga, Natsu!"

"Hahaha, Luce, kita memang sahabat yang paling hebat!"

Dari kejauhan nampak sesosok Gray yang menatap mereka tidak senang, entah kenapa. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia pun menghilang dari balik tembok.

Sementara itu di rumahnya, Juvia asik membuat boneka _Teru Teru Bozu _aneka warna, mulai dari warna putih sampai warna pink. Wajahnya tersenyum saat membuat boneka-boneka itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Juvia, Juvia harap di ulang tahun Juvia nanti tidak ada hujan," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia lalu menatap langit lewat jendela kamarnya yang begitu bersih dan besar.

_Juvia harap Gray-sama mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Juvia, karena ia bagai matahari yang selalu menyinari hati Juvia._

* * *

_**Untuk chapter kali ini, insert songnya adalah:  
**_

_**1. Kenichi Suzumura & Takahiro Sakurai - Furisosogu Ame**_

_**2. Tomohisa Sako - Aitakute**_

_**3. Kenichi Suzumura - Intention **_

_**Nah, berhubung bulan puasa, seperti yang di request, Henny akan mencoba untuk mengurangi adegan-adegan makan dan yang begitu" (?) #apanih Dan untuk chapter sebelumnya, Henny ralat: Lucy mengompresnya itu pake air panas, bukan air dingin ._. *arigatou Sha-san udah membetulkan huee hontou ni gomenasai ._.* Awalnya emang udah kutulis air panas, tapi ya bgitulah.. Otak lemot ==" Mohon reviewnya ya, untuk chappy ini ^^**_

_**Dan sekali lagi, Henny mohon maaf bila masih ada kata-kata membingungkan & merepotkan, istilah tidak jelas, dan typo serta hal" yang tidak berkenan di hati kalian :) Selamat menjalankan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankannya ^^ Yosh, let us meet again in the next chapter! Hope your last week of holiday will be fulfilled by happiness!**_

_**~jsslucy91**_


	16. -13- I Just Want You To Be Yourself

_**Holla minna! Kembali dengan Henny disini! Sepertinya pada kejebak di bagian Gray yah? *evil smirk* Nyehehe.. Demo, arigatou gozaimasu untuk review kalian semua~! #deepbow Okay! Henny bales review kalian yaa! ^^**_

_**Apodolan Dragneel : Ngek ._. Fic saya genrenya bukan bunuh"an ._.**_

_**Tia Ikkimaza-chan : Nyehehe.. Pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di chapter ini :) Meski Ultear udh nenek di hati Henny ia akan selalu muda (?) New chapter updated!**_

_**Ai-san : Yaa.. Mungkin mau ending :) Iya, hehe.. Henny minta maaf soal typonya *bow* Pertanyaannya kejawab di edisi ini yaa! AYE!**_

_**RyuuKazekawa : Ahahah.. Tebakanmu benar semua! XDD New chapter updated!**_

_**Chiaki Heartfilia : Huee hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu T.T Pertanyaan Chiaki-san akan kejawab di edisi ini kok ^^**_

_**xMoonlightLiz : Hajimemashite ne! ^^ Huaa arigatou arigatou #deepbow Requestnya udah terpenuhi nihh, smoga suka ^^**_

_**Nnatsuki : Ahaha.. Nnatsuki-san lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi dengan Gray X3 Chapter 13 updated!**_

_**Carolinedcx : Huee arigatou T.T Dou itashimashite~**_

_**RisaFairyTail : Mungkin ;)**_

_**Febe : Aye, Febe-san! ^^ Huee arigatou gozaimasu nee T.T Jawabannya ada di edisi kali ini ;) Chapter 13 Updated!**_

_**otaku150401 : Nyahaha.. Never stop believing! Bisa aja crta cinta kyk gini di dunia nyata #heh Aye sir! New chapter updated!**_

_**Fujibayashi10201 : Huaa aku tidak pantas dapet gelar senpai T.T Demo arigatou gozaimasu ne! #deepbow Aye sir! Nih udah diupdate :)**_

_**Panduprtma700 FTL48 : Hara hara.. Reader baru yak? *sok nggak kenal #dihajarPandu* ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU NYAN! ^^**_

_**KhadafiClaluFunky : Eheheh.. Aye! Arigatou gozaimashita! ^^**_

_**mdlilli : Aye sir! Ini udah diupdate :)**_

_**chayesung : Nyahaha~ Ini udah ada lanjutannya ;) Smoga suka! Jawabannya ada di chapter ini~**_

_**Nabilakhn : Huaa hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu! #deepbow New chapter updated!**_

_**Nara-san : Emang rencananya aku mau kasih kode, tapi mslahnya ituloh. Kadang kalo udah diedit dikasi garis pas disave ilang ._. Yaudah deh Henny biarin gitu aja huehue arigatou gozaimasu atas saran dan reviewnya #deepbow Review dimohon untuk chapter ini!**_

_**hylucynagi : Kyaa Henny dipanggil senpai lagi T.T Huaaa arigatou gozaimasu! Henny gatau harus bilang apalagi hueee T.T Dou itashimashite ne~ Smoga suka dengan chapter kali ini!**_

_**AriniGreen : Salam newbie! Iya, pasti saya lanjutkan! ^^**_

_**Wokay, let's start the story!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Friendship, Music, School, Romance**

**Pairing : Natsu x Lucy (NaLu)**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Lucy Heartfilia dipindahkan ke sekolah bergengsi Fairy International High School, yang sembarang orang tidak bisa masuk. Di sinilah ia bertemu kembali dengan sahabat masa kecilnya, Natsu Dragneel, anggota Klub Musik Klasik sekolah dimana member-membernya adalah orang-orang terkenal dan terpandang satu sekolah. Apa yang akan dilakukan Lucy ketika tiga orang dari anggota klub tersebut sama-sama menambatkan hatinya pada dirinya?**

* * *

Pengumuman hasil ujian para siswa awal bulan lalu keluar dua minggu setelahnya. Semua siswa berbondong-bondong melihat nilai mereka. Ada yang bagus, rata-rata, jelek, bahkan buruk. Rogue dan Ultear ikut melihat di koridor lantai dua, sepertinya mereka sudah mulai terang-terangan menunjukkan hubungan mereka ke publik.

"Kau peringkat tiga kalau diparalel," Ultear menunjuk nama Rogue. "Padahal kalau di kelas kau yang nomor satu."

"Kau masuk peringkat empat, lumayan satu dibawahku," Rogue menimpali.

"Jadi kau meremehkanku?!" Tersenyumlah si gadis wakil ketua OSIS itu pada pacarnya. Nada bicaranya terdengar marah memang, tapi sebenarnya itu hanya candaan saja. "Mungkin," Si pemuda mata merah tersebut membalas.

Gray yang baru selesai naik tangga menatap datar keduanya. _Jadi mereka sudah mulai dekat, huh?_

"Ultear-san! Rogue-kun!" Kedua belah pihak tersebut menoleh ke arah kiri mereka. Datanglah Lucy bersama Natsu, yang sepertinya baru tiba di sekolah karena mereka kelihatan membawa tas. Natsu melambai pada mereka.

"Yo! Ohayou!" serunya menyapa. "Ohayou, buchou," Rogue tersenyum. "Kalian berdua berangkat bersama lagi?" Ultear mencoba untuk menebak. Mendengar itu, keduanya berhenti berjalan, muka Natsu dan Lucy pun sama-sama memerah seketika itu juga.

"EH?! T-Tidak! Kami berangkat sendiri!"

Kedua remaja SMA tersebut memalingkan kepalanya ke arah yang berbeda. Rogue dan Ultear hanya tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan, waktu akan membuktikan," ujar perempuan yang selalu memakai bando putih untuk menghiasi kepalanya itu.

"_Anyway, _selamat karena sudah menempati urutan pertama, Lucy," Rogue mengubah topi pembicaraan. Lucy seketika itu bingung, maklum ia belum melihat hasil ujiannya tempo lalu.

"E?" Akhirnya ia menolehkan kepala dan menatap papan pengumuman di depannya. Memang, tertulis di sana bahwa peringkat satu kelas 2-C sekaligus di seluruh kelas dua adalah dirinya.

"HEE?!" Lucy terdengar shock. Tapi tidak dengan Natsu. Pemuda itu justru sangat senang. "WAAHAA! Selamat, Luce! Omedetou!" serunya berdiri di samping kanan Lucy. Ia segera merangkul erat sahabatnya itu, melingkarkan tangannya di leher si gadis sambil menunjukkan grinsnya.

"Gee hee..~"

"Ah, Natsu!" Lucy protes karena pemuda berambut spiky pink itu merangkulnya terlalu kencang. "Kau ini!"

"Tidak apa-apa kan merangkul sahabat sendiri? Toh kamu pantas mendapatkannya, Luce. Ini caraku memberi orang lain ucapan selamat!" Natsu membela diri.

"Mou..!"

Rogue dan Ultear bertukar pandang satu sama lain, kemudian memiringkan kepala dan tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar kalah dengan Natsu, kan?" ujar pemuda dengan marga Cheney itu. "Ya, untuk soal mendapatkan Lucy," Ultear mengiyakan.

Setelah itu, Rogue dan Ultear berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Ketika hampir masuk, Ultear minta izin untuk pergi ke belakang. "Aku ke toilet dulu, ya," katanya. "Baiklah." Langsung si gadis berpisah dari Rogue, menuju tempat tujuannya. Rogue baru ingat dia harus mengembalikan buku perpustakaan sekarang.

Rogue kembali berjalan sendirian di koridor. Orang-orang yang melihatnya langsung berpikiran dalan hati kalau pemuda itu pastinya menuju perpustakaan. Sekarang, Rogue tidak begitu kalem. Ia mulai menyapa semua orang yang memberikan sapaan padanya.

Tiba-tiba, ia melihat Lisanna yang juga berjalan sendiri, dan ia tengah menggumamkan sesuatu yang bisa didengarnya. "Aku harus bisa membujuk Sting-chan lagi, dia harus membantuku membuat jarak yang jauh antara Natsu dan Lucy!"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Rogue mencengkeram erat tangan Lisanna begitu ia berpapasan dengan adik si penjaga perpustakaan. "Ouch!" Lisanna menjerit. Ia lalu menatap Rogue. "Kau!"

"Lisanna-san, aku minta kau hentikan semua kegilaan ini," Rogue menatapnya tajam. Lisanna tersenyum polos seperti biasanya. "Kegilaan apa? Memangnya salah untuk merebut kembali orang yang kau cintai?"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa memaksakan cinta orang. Kuminta kau jangan mengganggu Natsu dan Lucy lagi."

Lisanna langsung melepas genggaman Rogue dari tangannya dengan kasar. "Tidak usah menasehatiku," katanya. Kemudian ia melipat kedua tangan di dada. "Bukankah kau juga salah satu dari mereka yang mengejar Lucy?"

"Itu dulu. Aku sudah menyerah."

"Benarkah?" Tatapan Lisanna terlihat menantang saat menolehkan kepala ke arah Rogue. "Kalau begitu, artinya kau masih mencintainya, kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai Lucy," Rogue menunduk. "Aku hanya menyukainya sebagai teman. Dia memang teman yang baik."

"Oh?" Lisanna mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kau tidak takut kalau Ultear akan memarahimu jika ia mendengarmu bicara tentang Lucy terang-terangan seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Rogue menegakkan kepalanya. Seketika itu juga Ultear muncul, dan ia berdiri si samping pacarnya. "Karena aku percaya pada Rogue-kun," ujarnya merangkul lengan pemuda itu. Lisanna menatap keduanya datar.

"Dengar, Lisanna, sampai saat ini aku belum pernah melihat Lucy melakukan sesuatu yang buruk untuk membalas perbuatanmu," Ultear mulai mengungkapkan pendapatnya. "Jadi sebaiknya, kau berhenti menyakitinya, dan membiarkan Natsu bersama orang yang dipilihnya, mengerti?!"

"Cih," Lisanna memalingkan kepala. Ia lalu berjalan lagi tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Rogue dan Ultear menatapnya was-was.

"Kuharap Sting tidak terlibat lagi," Si pemuda bermata merah berharap.

"Semoga saja," Ultear ikut mendukung.

Di tempat dan suasana yang lain, terlihat Lucy dan Natsu memasuki kelas mereka. Entah ada perayaan atau hari besar apa di hari itu, sampai-sampai para siswa meniupkan terompet dan menaburkan kertas-kertas krep aneka warna di depan keduanya. Lucy jadi kebingungan.

"TA-DAH!"

"E? Ada apa ini?" tanyanya polos.

"LUCY-CHAN!" Semua siswa kelas 2-C merentangkan kedua tangan masing-masing, menyambut Lucy untuk masuk ke pelukan mereka. Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata mereka. Si gadis blonde pun ber-sweat drop ngeri. "HEEH?!"

"HUAA!"

Mulailah semua siswa memeluk Lucy erat-erat, sehingga gadis itu merasa ia seperti barang yang diperebutkan. "SELAMAT, LUCY, SELAMAT!"

"KAU PERINGKAT SATU DI KELAS KITA DAN DI SELURUH KELAS DUA, KAMI BANGGA PUNYA TEMAN SEPERTIMU!"

"DARI DULU KELAS C SELALU PALING DIREMEHKAN, BERKAT KAU AKHIRNYA KAMI DIAKUI SEPENUHNYA! HUAAA!"

Lucy sampai tidak berdaya menghadapi semua orang yang notabene teman-teman satu kelasnya. Ia memang pernah dengar bahwa kelas C itu paling banyak menyumbang angka merah ke kepala sekolah karena prestasi murindnya yang kurang. Lucy tidak menyangka kehadirannya akan mengubah segalanya.

Namun diatas semua itu, ia sangat ingin dilepaskan dari semua orang yang merangkulnya. Ia menatap Natsu dan berteriak ke arahnya. "Natsu! Tolong aku dari sini!" Tetapi beberapa detik setelah ia dipanggil, Natsu bukannya menyahut, malah terdiam.

"Natsu?" Lucy bingung.

Rupanya Natsu juga muncul dengan _puppy eyes_-nya yang berkaca-kaca. Entah kenapa ia jadi ikut menangis haru sama seperti teman-teman lainnya. Langsung saja ia merentangkan kedua tangan juga. "LUCE! AKU BANGGA PADAMU!" Ia berseru.

Natsu pun bergabung dalam gabungan siswa yang menangis dan merangkul Lucy akibat prestasi gadis itu. Keadaan sekolah pun menjadi cukup berisik dan ramai, tentu saja.

"HUEE! NATSU! JANGAN KAU JUGA!" Lucy histeris.

"TAPI..! YANG MEREKA KATAKAN ITU BENAR, LUCE!" Natsu protes, tapi suaranya masih seperti anak merengek minta permen. "AKU KAN JUGA TERSENTUH! HUEEEE!"

"HEE! MASA KAU DENGAN MUDAH TERSENTUH HAL MACAM ITU?!"

"HUEHUEE! LUCE, AKU BANGGA PUNYA SAHABAT HEBAT SEPERTIMU! HUEHUEE!"

"NATSU, KAU BERLEBIHAN!"

Tidak hanya Lucy dan Rogue, Juvia bahkan juga ikut menerima ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya karena berhasil mendapat peringkat satu di kelas, serta meraih peringkat dua di seluruh kelas dua Fairy International High School.

"Selamat ya, Lockser-san!"

"Ternyata kau hebat juga!"

"Semoga kau bisa pertahankan prestasimu!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Juvia membalas setiap ucapan selamat yang ditujukan padanya dengan senyuman. Ia lalu menolehkan kepala menatap Gray yang daritadi kelihatan bosan duduk di kursinya. Dilihatnya pemuda itu hanya menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan.

"Gray-sama? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Juvia bertanya. "Ada yang bisa Juvia bantu?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Gray beranjak dari kursinya. "E?" Juvia memasang ekspresi bingung. Ia rasa Gray tidak bersikap seperti biasanya di hari yang mulai dingin ini.

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku."

Gray berjalan keluar kelas. Ia menggeser pintu ruang kelasnya, kemudian menutupnya sedikit kencang. Meski pemuda itu bilang untuk tidak mengkhawatirkannya, namun tetap saja Juvia khawatir. Ia merasa sesuatu memang terjadi pada pujaan hatinya itu.

"Gray-sama.."

Sementara itu, Natsu berjalan-jalan di koridor lagi sambil menunggu kelas dimulai. Ia juga hendak pergi bergabung dengan klub musik klasik kesayangannya. Tetapi, hal itu terhalangi oleh Erza yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, menepuk kepalanya keras.

"GAH!" Natsu berteriak.

"Kerja bagus, Natsu Dragneel!" seru sang Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan tersebut dengan mata berbintang. Natsu pun berontak. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Erza?!"

Erza tersenyum. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang setelah itu. "Omedetou. Kau benar-benar hebat."

"Hah?" Natsu mengangkat satu alisnya, mulutnya setengah terbuka. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang diperbincangkan. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kebetulan, mereka berdiri di dekat papan pengumuman. Erza menunjuk bangun persegi panjang tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia masih tersenyum menatap Natsu. "Lihatlah."

"E?"

Natsu pun menuruti saran Erza dan menoleh. Pandangannya tertuju ke selembar kertas yang memuat nama anak-anak kelas 2-C. Entah kenapa, muka si pemuda berambut pink itu jadi telihat bangga. Bahkan matanya pun ikut berkaca-kaca. Berteriaklah ia sampai ke ujung bumi (?) Fairy International.

"AKU MENANG TARUHAN!"

* * *

Pemuda raven itu akhirnya menuju ruang musik tempat klubnya bernaung. Begitu ia menggeser pintunya, ia langsung disambut dengan pukulan keras di pipi oleh seorang Natsu Dragneel.

"ORAAA!" teriak pemuda itu senang, senyum liciknya pun tersungging. Gray yang jatuh langsung memegang pipinya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, FLAME HEAD?!" Pria mesum itu berontak. Tiga sudut siku-siku merahnya kembali muncul.

"HAH! Kau ingat taruhan kita kemarin, Gray Pervert Fullbuster?!" Natsu meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggang layaknya bos kantoran. "Siapapun diantara kita berdua yang mendapat peringkat lebih tinggi boleh menonjok yang peringkatnya lebih rendah setiap kali bertemu.. DAN AKU MEMENANGKANNYA!"

Mata Gray membulat sempurna. Ia bertanya-tanya apa maksud Natsu dengan semua itu.

"Gee hee..~"

Natsu menunjukkan pada Gray lembaran yang dicabutnya dari salah satu papan pengumuman sekolah, lebih tepatnya papan pengumuman tempat ia dan Erza bertemu. Itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah daftar nilai anak-anak kelas 2-C, dan ada satu nama yang dilingkari spidol merah. Apa lagi kalau bukan namanya Natsu?

Tapi bukan berarti nilai Natsu jelek. Mungkin itu bisa dibilang mengejutkan, karena sepanjang sejarah berdirinya Fairy International High School, belum pernah ada yang seperti Natsu. Bayangkan saja, dari peringkat terbawah, sekarang Natsu mampu meraih peringkat yang bagus.

"Aku peringkat lima di kelasku, dan peringkat tujuh seluruh kelas dua!" seru si _pink-haired boy _itu. "KEREN, KAN?!"

Jellal tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepala di belakang Natsu. "Kami juga tidak percaya Natsu bisa naik sebegitu drastisnya." Rogue pun ikut berkomentar. "Kau memang tidak bisa meremehkan Natsu."

Sting stress sendiri. Ia mengangkat kepalanya sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "AAAH! DAN AKU PERINGKAT SEPULUH DI KELAS! KALAU DIPARALEL AKU PERINGKAT DUA BELAS, AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN KALAH DENGAN NATSU!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca buku cerita anak-anak," Rogue menanggapi sambil menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan licik. Sting protes dengan tiga sudut siku-siku muncul di kepalanya.

"APA?!"

Natsu mendekati Gray, menatap wajah pemuda itu lekat-lekat dan melempar tatapan licik sekaligus meledek. "Kudengar kau masih masuk tiga terbawah... Kasihan ya.." Mulailah ia sombong.

"URUSAI!" Gray kembali protes ke arah Natsu.

"Baiklah," Natsu berdiri tegak. "Karena aku adalah ketua klub dan laki-laki paling baik sedunia, aku memutuskan bahwa aku tidak akan memukulmu untuk hari ini. Titik."

Mendengar itu, tiga laki-laki di ruangan itu ber-sweat drop. "Laki-laki.. Apa?" Sting mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kurasa yang tepat adalah laki-laki paling narsis," Rogue menundukkan kepala. "Hah.. Itulah Natsu," Jellal mendesah.

"Tapi sejujurnya, aku masih tidak mengerti," Si pemuda bermata merah menghilangkan sweat dropnya. Kepalanya ia tegakkan lagi, dan mulai berbicara tentang topik semula soal ujian. "Aku dengar Ultear mengajarimu sampai malam, kenapa kau tidak pintar-pintar juga?"

_Dia meledek! _ Sting dan Jellal kembali dihujani sweat drop sembari bergumam dalam hati. Baru pertama kali Rogue terang-terangan seperti itu. Namun Gray langsung menunduk kesal dan memalingkan mukanya. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita mulai saja."

"Memulai apa?" Natsu berlagak bodoh.

"KEGIATAN KLUB, PINTAR!" Gray meledek Natsu dengan cara memuji.

"Oh iya.. Kau benar juga!"

"NATSU!" Semua anggota klub musik klasik pun kompak menyahut nama ketua klub mereka yang satu itu.

Semua kegiatan berjalan dengan lancar hari itu. Tidak ada permasalahan besar yang terjadi, paling hanya sekedar keterlambatan beberapa siswa, hukuman tidak mengerjakan PR, atau tidak datang saat ujian susulan. Mavis-sensei terlihat berseri-seri mengajar murid di setiap kelas, mungkin ini disebabkan oleh kelasnya yang mengirimkan Lucy sebagai juara umum seluruh kelas dua. Bagaimana ia tidak bangga sebagai wali kelas?

Laxus-sensei kelihatan bosan. Apalagi setiap kali melihat Jellal di kelasnya. Kemarin, sang 'mantan' wali kelas bersama Ketua OSIS itu taruhan juga; bila si pria bertato itu mendapat peringkat satu lagi di kelas tiga ini, maka Laxus-sensei harus membayar hutang pada OSIS sekaligus membayar semua uang OSIS para siswa selama satu bulan. Sebaliknya, jika tidak, maka Jellal-lah yang harus mentraktir Laxus-sensei.

Namun, apa hasilnya? Ya, Laxus-sensei-lah yang kalah. Melihat 'mantan' wali kelasnya yang bermuka bosan dari kursinya, Jellal tersenyum licik. _Bayar hutangmu, Sensei.. Meskipun potongan gajimu sudah digunakan, tapi kurasa itu belum cukup. Kau meminjam lebih dari itu!_

Pelajaran Matematika di kelas 3-A pun menjadi tidak terlalu berat dan garing berkat hal itu.

Lain cerita lagi di kelas 2-A. Ultear dan Rogue memang semakin dekat. Setiap kali ada tugas kelompok, keduanya selalu tergabung dalam satu grup. Mata pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung saat itu adalah Manga, gurunya ialah Reedus-sensei. Setiap kelompok disuruh membuat komik satu lembar, yang ceritanya sesuai dengan tema yang telah diberikan.

"Gray-sama! Juvia senang bisa satu kelompok dengan Gray-sama!" seru Juvia menarik kursinya agar satu meja dengan sang pujaan hati. Tapi ekspresinya langsung berubah bingung, ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Eh?"

Gray murung terus di kelas. Daritadi, dagunya terus ditopang dengan tangan, ia seperti tidak berniat untuk menjalani hidup. Entah kenapa hati Juvia jadi sedih, ia lalu melihat semua orang di kelasnya yang nampak bahagia. Sebagian besar dari mereka rupanya sudah berpasang-pasangan, laki-laki dan perempuan tentu saja. Juvia lalu kembali menatap Gray.

_Mungkin Gray-sama tidak suka berada di dekat Juvia.. Apa.. Juvia yang terlalu berlebihan saat bersama Gray-sama, sehingga ia menjadi badmood? _ Kepala si perempuan berambut biru itu kemudian tertunduk.

_Lagi-lagi, Juvia melakukan suatu kesalahan..._

Tidak mau berlama-lama, waktu pun langsung menuju ke jam pulang sekolah. Erza menemani Jellal ke kantor guru, untuk memenuhi janji taruhan mereka tentu saja.

"Ini, kau puas sekarang?!" Laxus-sensei menatap Jellal tajam. Jellal langsung tersenyum licik. "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, sensei." Ia bersama sang kekasih lalu berbalik meninggalkan ruang guru. Laxus-sensei pun mendesah.

"Hah.. Dasar Ketua OSIS licik," umpatnya. "Siapa kau sampai-sampai mendapat anak murid seperti itu?" Bixlow-sensei tersenyum licik dan mencibir. Tiga sudut siku-siku merah muncul di kepala Laxus-sensei yang mengepalkan tangan dan menundukkan kepala kesal.

"LIHAT SAJA KAU, JELLAL FERNANDES! AKU AKAN MEMBALASMU!"

"Kau benar-benar licik, ya," Aksi Jellal itu dikomentari oleh Erza sang Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan. "Belum pernah ada murid selancang dirimu. Bahkan memegang jabatan Ketua OSIS pula."

"Selama ada kesempitan, maka aku akan mengambil kesempatan," Jellal tersenyum licik lagi pada Erza. Erza pun sweat drop. "Kurasa virus aneh Natsu menular padamu," kata gadis itu.

Begitu keduanya keluar dari kelas, Natsu menggenggam tangan Lucy. Ia berencana mengajak gadis itu jalan-jalan ke pusat kota lagi, sekedar refreshing.

Sesampainya di kota, Natsu menyuruh Lucy duduk di taman. "Kau tunggu di sini sebentar! Aku akan kembali!" perintahnya. Lucy mengangguk, lalu si pemuda berambut pink itu meninggalkannya.

Ada banyak orang di taman itu, diantaranya adalah beberapa anak SMA yang sedang kencan dengan pacarnya. Lucy jadi teringat Rogue dan Ultear, juga Jellal dan Erza. Mereka semua sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing, bahkan sahabat terbaiknya, Levy McGarden, sekarang sudah berhasil menggaet laki-laki. Sementara dirinya masih menunggu seseorang.

_Kapan ya, aku bisa seperti mereka?_

"Luce!"

Lucy menoleh ke arah lain. "Natsu!"

Natsu sampai di hadapan Lucy. Ia langsung melempar grinsnya. "Gee hee..~" Dan ia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu yang disembunyikan di balik punggungnya. "TA-DAH!" Sebuah buku muncul.

"Wah! Apa itu?" Lucy tersenyum senang.

"Hadiah atas keberhasilanmu meraih peringkat satu," Kemudian, Natsu menyerahkan buku itu ke Lucy. "Selamat, Luce!" Lucy menerima buku tersebut. Ia memperhatikannya lekat-lekat, tiba-tiba ia sudah ternganga senang karenanya.

"Natsu! Ini kan novel langkanya Will Neville yang selama ini kuinginkan!" serunya histeris, setelah itu ia kembali menatap Natsu. "Harganya kan mahal, dapat darimana kau uang untuk membeli ini? Uang tabunganku saja belum cukup!"

"Ada deh," Natsu mengedipkan kepalanya. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Lucy. "Aku juga punya satu hadiah lagi untukmu."

"Hee? Apalagi sekarang?"

Natsu merogoh saku celananya. Langsung muncul dua buah gelang yang terbuat dari kerang-kerang putih. Lucy pun terkejut. "Natsu.."

Si pemuda tersenyum. "Waktu di pantai kemarin, aku mengambil beberapa kerang kecil, lalu Wendy membantuku untuk menjadikannya gelang," jelasnya. "Talinya.. Menggunakan senar gitarku yang putus."

Lucy mengambil salah satu dari kedua gelang yang Natsu pegang. Ia memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. "Ini keren.." pujinya. Gadis itu kemudian mengenakan gelangnya di pergelangan tangan kanannya, menunjukkannya pada Natsu dengan senyuman.

"Itu terlihat bagus padamu, Luce," Natsu melempar grins khasnya.

"Arigatou!"

Natsu tidak mau kalah, ia pun ikut memakai gelang itu. Namun, bukan di pergelangan tangan kanan, melainkan di pergelangan tangan kiri layaknya orang menggunakan jam tangan. Kembali ia melihat wajah Lucy. Tentu saja, ia juga menunjukkan tangannya yang sudah ia hiasi dengan gelang kerang putih.

"Tanda persahabatan kita, Luce!" serunya penuh senyuman.

"Um!" Lucy mengangguk, ikut menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya.

Setelah itu, keduanya berjalan masuk ke kompleks pertokoan, yang banyak menjual aksesoris, pakaian, dan semacamnya. Mereka tidak berniat membeli apa-apa, mereka hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja. "Eh, Natsu. Aku jadi ingat sesuatu," Lucy yang berjalan di sebelah kiri Natsu menatap sahabatnya.

"Hmm?" Natsu penasaran. "Sebentar lagi kan Juvia ulang tahun, aku jadi ingin membeli hadiah untuknya," Si gadis blonde itu pun menjelaskan.

"Memang ulang tahunnya kapan, Luce?"

"Masih lama sih.. 7 November."

"Masih beberapa hari lagi, Luce. Nanti saja kau memikirkannya."

"Baiklah."

* * *

Sore itu Lucy diantar Natsu pulang, sehingga saat malam hari Lucy sudah berada di rumahnya. Ia membantu ibunya membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring setelah makan malam, sambil mengobrol soal kegiatan sekolahnya.

"Selamat ya, Lucy, ibu tidak menyangka kau bisa meraih peringkat satu seluruh kelas dua," puji Layla kepada sang anak. "Maaf ya, ibu tidak bisa memberimu hadiah apa-apa."

"Tidak apa-apa, ibu," Lucy tersenyum sambil menuang sabun ke piring selanjutnya untuk dicuci. "Terima kasih."

Seketika itu juga, Layla melihat sesuatu di pergelangan tangan puterinya ketika sedang mengelap meja. Beliau pun berubah penasaran. "Apa itu, Lucy?"

"E?" Lucy menoleh ke belakang menatap sang ibunda. "Itu, yang ada di tanganmu."

Lucy pun melihat ke arah gelang yang dipakainya. "Ini hadiah dari Natsu, bu. Tanda persahabatan kami!" Ia berseru senang sambil tersenyum. Layla pun jadi ikut tersenyum karenanya. "Bukan sebagai tanda cinta?" Ia menggoda puterinya.

"E-EH?! NG-NGGAK! KENAPA IBU BILANG SEPERTI ITU?!" Muka Lucy memerah seketika, protes dengan pertanyaan ibunya.

Sementara itu, di rumah keluarga Dragneel, Natsu dengan bangga menunjukkan prestasinya pada kedua orang tua dan adiknya. Ia juga menunjukkan daftar nilai yang dicurinya siang tadi dari papan pengumuman sekolah.

"KEREN KAN, AYAH?!"

Si pemuda berteriak di ruang keluarga, padahal Igneel tengah membaca koran. Hanya sang ibu beserta Wendy yang memperhatikannya. "Keren sekali, oniichan!" Wendy memuji. "Baguslah, akhirnya prestasimu meningkat juga," Grandeeney tersenyum.

"Aa," Sang ayah hanya menanggapi singkat sambil membalik halaman koran. Natsu jadi lemas. "Kok ayah begitu, sih?! Kenapa jadi tidak peduli denganku?!" serunya cemberut dan mengembungkan pipi.

"Benar, ayah, ini kejadian langka loh," Wendy mendukung sang kakak. "Baru kali ini oniichan mendapat peringkat lima di kelas dan peringkat tujuh seluruh kelas dua. Ayah tidak bangga?"

"Ayah kan sedang baca koran.." Igneel beralasan.

"KENAPA TIDAK DARITADI PAGI?!" Tiga sudut siku-siku Natsu muncul ketika ia berteriak ke arah ayahnya. Tiba-tiba saja Igneel menunduk dan tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendongakkan kepala ke atas dan tertawa lepas.

"AHAHAHAHA!"

Hal itu membuat kedua anaknya sweat drop. "I-Ibu.. Suamimu.." Natsu tidak mengerti sifat ayahnya yang sekarang. "Biarkan saja dia," Grandeeney hanya menunduk karena malas meladeni Igneel. Kemudian, Igneel merangkul putera sulungnya dengan perasaan bangga.

"Hahaha! Tentu saja ayah bangga padamu, Natsu! Ayah kan cuma bercanda!" Igneel mengusap kepala puteranya. "Gah! Ayah!" Natsu hanya bisa menutup mata.

"Ini pasti karena kau belajar dengan Lucy, kan?" Sang ayah berbisik pada puteranya dengan tatapan meledek. Natsu yang mendengarnya menegakkan kepala, mata terbelalak, dan mukanya merah.

"A-APA?!"

"Ah, ayah benar-benar akan menjodohkanmu dengan Lucy suatu saat nanti!" Ditepuklah kepala Natsu oleh Igneel seperti orang menepuk kepala hewan peliharaannya. Natsu kembali memejamkan mata.

"TI.. TIDAK! INI HASIL KERJA KERASKU SENDIRI!"

"Oniichan, kau dan Lucy-neechan memang cocok! Aku akan ikut menjodohkanmu!"

"GAH! WENDY!"

Di tempat lain, yaitu rumah Sting, pemuda blonde itu nampak berbaring di kasurnya dengan posisi terbalik. Maksudnya, kepalanya yang seharusnya diletakkan di bantal, justru berubah fungsi menjadi tatakan kaki. Ia terlihat sedang menelepon seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan koleganya?

"Lisanna.. Apa kita harus melanjutkan semua ini?" Sting bertanya lemas. Kemudian terdengar suara gadis itu. _"Tentu saja! Jika kau mencintai orang itu, kau tidak boleh menyerah Sting-chan!"_

Setelah itu, Sting memutus panggilan lebih dulu. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Pemuda tersebut mengambil napas yang dalam sembari memejamkan kedua matanya, kemudian mengeluarkannya dengan bentuk desahan. Lalu, ia buka lagi kedua mata birunya itu.

_Benar._

Tatapan Sting berubah tajam, tanda ia telah membuat suatu tekad. _Natsu sudah mendapatkan maunya, aku bergabung dengan klub itu dan membuatnya tenar lagi. Sekarang, aku akan mengambil apa yang menjadi mauku._

* * *

Waktu terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya tiba di hari Senin, minggu terakhir bulan Oktober. Bisa dibilang, itu adalah hari yang paling dingin. Hujan mulai sering turun, angin topan selalu menyerbu, langit selalu mendung. Matahari merasa telah kalah dengan semua kekuatan yang juga luar biasa tersebut.

Namun, cuaca seperti itu tidak melemahkan niat para siswa Fairy International High School untuk pergi belajar. Mereka menganggap hari itu seperti hari-hari biasanya. Begitu juga Lucy dengan kawan-kawannya. Mereka tetap berkumpul di kantin untuk mengobrol.

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu, kan, Juvia?" Cana bertanya. "U.. Um," Juvia menganggukkan kepala. "Kau mau hadiah apa untuk ulang tahunmu?" tanya Erza tersenyum. Juvia yang menatap senpainya menggeleng dan menolak halus.

"Ah, tidak terima kasih, Erza-san. Asal aku diberi ucapan selamat itu cukup."

"Kau pasti ingin ucapan selamat dari Gray, kan?" Lucy berbisik-bisik di telinga Juvia, tersenyum licik. Muka Juvia langsung merah. "LUCY!" Juvia berteriak ke arah sahabatnya. "JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENYEBUT NAMA GRAY-SAMA!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Lucy mempertahankan senyum liciknya. "GRAY-SAMA HANYA MILIK JUVIA! ITU BERARTI HANYA JUVIA YANG BOLEH MENYEBUT NAMA GRAY-SAMA!"

"KATA-KATA MACAM APA ITU?!" Akhirnya, Lucy protes juga.

Di ruang OSIS pun, Meredy ikut bergunjing soal ulang tahun Juvia pada senpai-senpainya, terutama Ultear. "Ultear-senpai, sebentar lagi Juvia-senpai akan berulang tahun!" serunya. Ultear menanggapinya dengan senyuman. "Kau benar, sebaiknya kita memberikan dia hadiah."

"Darimana kau tahu soal itu, Meredy?" tanya Jellal yang sedang menandatangani surat balasan sekolah lain.

"Rogue-senpai dengan berbaik hati memberitahuku!" Meredy tersenyum menatap Ultear. Melihatnya, muka Ultear pun memerah. "Ke-Ke.. Kenapa kau menatapku?!" tanyanya minta penjelasan. "Ka-re-na..!" Meredy mengeja katanya.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan disinggung, nanti Loke cemburu," Jellal melirik ke sekretarisnya. "Apa maksud anda, Kaichou?" Loke bertanya sopan penuh senyum. "Kan kau sendiri anggota OSIS yang belum pacaran, aku takut kau iri kalau dua teman terbaikku ini membicarakan soal pacar dan cinta."

"Hee! Jangan asal ngomong, Kaichou! Aku ini sudah pacaran dengan Lucy!"

"Hontou? Lucy tidak akan pernah menerimamu. Ambil saja Meredy, toh dia juga masih sendiri."

"KAICHOU!" Meredy berontak begitu namanya disebut. "Kaichou, kalau begitu Loke bukan satu-satunya anggota OSIS yang belum pacaran," Ultear langsung mengoreksi perkataan Jellal sebelumnya. "Oh ya, kau benar. Ahaha!" Jellal tertawa lepas.

"Heh.. Kau kadang-kadang memang aneh," Ultear ber-sweat drop.

Natsu juga punya aktivitas sendiri. Seperti biasa, ia mencari tempat untuk tidur. Perpustakaan sedang digunakan oleh Klub Majalah Sekolah, laboratorium Fisika sedang dibersihkan, dan UKS sedang ada yang menempati. Ia pun akhirnya tidur di ruang musik klubnya sendiri.

Seseorang masuk ke ruangan itu. Gray. "Hmm?" Ia mengangkat kepala dengan wajah bingung, ketika melihat Natsu benar-benar tertidur pulas.

"Zzz.. Zzz.."

"Heh," Gray mendesah.

Ia akhirnya masuk ke ruangan itu dan menuju tempatnya seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba saja tangan Natsu terulur ke atas, menonjok dagunya. "Ora!" seru Natsu. "GAH!" Gray menjerit dan kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Ia seketika itu berontak. "DASAR, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SALAMANDER?!"

"Hoaaamm.." Natsu hanya menguap. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya, lalu berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan alat inderanya yang satu itu. Ia kemudian bangun. Badannya sedikit miring karena melihat Gray.

"Ice Freak? Dagumu kenapa terlihat memar begitu?" tanyanya polos tanpa dosa. "INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU, FLAME BRAIN!" Gray berteriak lagi. Tetapi lama-kelamaan, ia berusaha meredam emosinya sebelum ia dan Natsu bertengkar lagi sampai merusak sarana sekolah. Ia juga tidak mau kena marah Jellal dan Erza.

"Yang lain mana? Kita harus segera mulai," Pemuda itu bertanya dengan judesnya sambil mengelap bagian peniup terompetnya. Natsu hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dengan bingung ketika melihat sikap Gray yang cukup aneh.

"Kenapa kau jadi cuek begitu?"

"_Badmood._"

Tidak hanya di ruang musik saja Gray menjadi cuek. Saat ia masuk kelas saja, mukanya sudah ditekuk. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya pagi itu adalah Rogue dan Ultear yang sedang mengobrol, sedangkan Juvia tidak ada di kursinya. Ia hanya menatap mereka datar.

Ultear dan Rogue menangkap sosok Gray tak lama kemudian. "Ohayou, Gray!" sapa si wakil ketua OSIS. "Ohayou!" Rogue melempar senyum.

Esok harinya, Gray semakin sering melihat Rogue dan Ultear bersama. Di kantin, di perpustakaan, bahkan saat pulang bersama. Setiap kali melihatnya, Gray selalu memasang muka datar. Hal itu membuat Juvia khawatir akan apa yang terjadi pada Gray. Ia semakin sering mengikuti laki-laki itu.

_Gray-sama.._

* * *

"Ittekimasu!"

Levy McGarden keluar dari asramanya dan berpamitan pada ibu asrama Tenrou Academy. Ia membawa tas selempang merahnya sambil membawa sebuah buku catatan. Ia keluar asrama dengan wajah senang. "Aku harus memberitahu Lu-chan soal novel terbaru! Aku tidak sabar menulis surat lagi padanya!"

Hari itu tanggal 30, berarti besok adalah hari terakhir di bulan Oktober.

Tiba-tiba, ketika ia sudah ada di depan jalan menuju sekolahnya, sebuah motor ninja hitam muncul di depan mata. Levy pun terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang mengendarai motor itu membuka kacamata hitamnya.

"Yo, Levy."

Muka Levy memerah seketika. "Gajeel.."

"Jujur, aku heran dengan sekolahmu," Pria bernama Gajeel itu menyahut. "Asramanya jauh sekali dengan sekolahnya. Memangnya para murid tidak kelelahan?"

"Ehehe.. Begitulah," Levy terkikik kecil. "Mau kuantar? Sekalian aku mau lihat sekolahmu yang katanya bagus itu."

Levy tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Ia pun naik ke motor Gajeel. Setelah posisinya dirasa nyaman, ia menepuk punggung laki-laki itu. "Jalan!" serunya. "Gee hee.." Gajeel merasa percaya diri. Kacamata hitamnya ia kenakan lagi, menyalakan mesin motornya dan pergi menelusuri jalan menuju Tenrou Academy.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ia mengobrol dengan gadis kecil itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, Levy duluan yang memulai pembicaraan. "Bukannya kau tinggal di Magnolia? Kok kamu bisa ke Crocus?"

"Kebetulan kuliahku di Crocus, makanya aku bisa ke sini," Gajeel menjawab. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang sejenak untuk menatap wajah Levy. Setelah itu ia kembali menghadap depan. "Kau kenal Rogue, kan? Yang dulu sekolah denganmu di Fairy."

"Iya, kenal. Kenapa?"

"Nah, dia itu adikku."

"HEH?! SERIUS?! Kok tampangnya beda?" Levy bertanya-tanya. "Kenapa? Cakepan kakaknya kan?" Gajeel bernarsis ria. "Ihh.. Enak saja! Cakepan Cheney-kun, tahu! Rambutnya pendek, kulitnya putih, penampilannya rapi.. Daripada kau! Rambutnya panjang, tidak terurus, kulit juga hitam. Adikmu itu yang pria ideal!"

"Heh! Berani kau mengejekku!"

"Kenyataan kok!"

"Setidaknya aku ini lebih pintar dari Rogue, ya! Fansku juga lebih banyak dari adikku yang aneh itu!" Gajeel membela diri dengan menunjukkan 'kehebatan'-nya. Levy terkikik kecil. "Halah.. Masa? Bohong kau, Gajeel!"

"Tanya saja Rogue sendiri nanti. Kalau aku memang benar, kau harus mau kuantar-jemput pulang setiap hari!"

"HEE! Eh, tapi nggak apa-apa deh. Lumayan nggak membuang tenaga. Lagipula aku juga suka diantar olehmu."

"HAHAH!" Gajeel tertawa puas.

Tak lama kemudian, Levy sampai di sekolah. Gajeel mengerem motornya, menunggu sampai perempuan itu turun. "Jadi ini sekolahmu," komentarnya. "Bagus juga. Elit, rapi.. Aku yakin tempatnya enak."

Levy kemudian menatap Gajeel. "Terima kasih ya, jadi merepotkan nih.. Ehehe.." Gadis berambut biru itu cengar-cengir.

"_No problem,_" Gajeel sok inggris. "Kapanpun dan dimanapun tempat yang kau tuju, aku pasti akan mengantarmu ke sana." Dan seketika itu juga, muka Levy memerah. Gajeel kemudian mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya menatap Levy.

"Oh ya, kita sudah satu bulan bertemu, tapi tidak pernah bertukar nomor ponsel," Levy menyahut sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Boleh aku minta punyamu?"

"Bosan ah pakai ponsel segala."

"E?" Levy bingung, ia pun mengangkat kepalanya. "Maksudnya?"

Gajeel mengeluarkan spidol merah dari tasnya. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang satu lagi. "Tangan." Levy menuruti permintaan laki-laki itu, mengunjukkan telapak tangannya. Gajeel memegang tangan itu dan menulis nomor ponselnya di sana.

"Itu nomor ponselku."

Levy melihat angka yang tercatat di jarinya. Pelan tapi pasti ia pun tersenyum. _Baru pertama kali aku diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang laki-laki.. _Setelah itu, ia melihat muka Gajeel lagi. "Sekarang giliranmu." Gajeel membuka sarung tangan hitam yang ia pakai selama mengendarai motor, kemudian menunjukkannya pada Levy.

Gadis itu mengambil spidol merah yang ada di tangan Gajeel, dan menulis nomor ponselnya di telapak tangan si pria. "Selesai," Ia menutup spidolnya. "Jangan sampai dia ikut ke cuci ya, saat kau cuci tangan."

"Pasti," Kembali telapak tangannya ia tutupi dengan sarung tangan. "Lagipula, spidol ini susah dihilangkan kok. Gee hee~"

"_By the way, _kenapa harus warna merah?" Levy mengembalikan spidol milik pemuda itu. Gajeel menerimanya sambil menjawab:

"Merah kan tandanya cinta."

Untuk ketiga kalinya pagi itu, muka Levy merah lagi. Ia segera menundukkan kepala demi menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "K-Kalau begitu.. N-Nanti k-k-kutelpon.. B-B-Ba.. Balik.." Levy pun mulai gagap.

"Yosh. Sampai jumpa, _chibi."_

Gajeel melepas rem motornya, mengendarainya terus sampai menjauhi gedung Tenrou Academy yang ditengahnya tertanam sebuah pohon berdaun emas raksasa. Levy menatapnya pergi dengan penuh senyuman. Sampai seseorang memanggil namanya. "Levy!"

Terlihat seorang perempuan berambut cokelat terang panjang di depan gedung sekolah itu. Ia berkacamata dan memakai rok hijau. Levy menghampirinya tak lama kemudian. "Ya, Evergreen-sensei?" Gadis itu membalas panggilannya beberapa detik yang lalu. "Tadi itu siapa? Kerabatmu?" Perempuan yang diketahui sebagai salah satu guru di Tenrou Academy, Evergreen-sensei, bertanya. Levy kembali berbalik badan menghadap jalan yang baru saja ditinggalkan Gajeel.

"Entahlah. Mungkin saja, ia bisa menjadi laki-laki yang kusukai.." Evergreen-sensei tersenyum. "Kau suka dengan laki-laki macam itu?"

"Siapa tahu saja.." Levy menunduk sambil tersenyum. "Sudah, ayo kita masuk kelas," ajak sang guru. Keduanya pun membalikkan badan. Mereka melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam gedung.

* * *

Dan sekarang, kita kembali ke sekolah tempat karakter tercinta kita berada, Fairy International High School. Langsung saja kita ke jam istirahatnya, yang tak pernah sepi apapun cuacanya. Bedanya, mereka semua tidak ada yang berani keluar sekolah perkara cuaca yang mencekam.

Kali itu Lucy dan Juvia berjalan menuju kantin. "Ne, Lucy.." Juvia membuka topik pembicaraan. Lucy langsung menelengkan kepala pada sahabatnya itu. "Ada apa, Juvia?"

Juvia daritadi hanya menunduk sedih. Kedua tangannya selalu ia letakkan di depan. "Juvia khawatir dengan Gray-sama.."

"E? Memangnya kenapa dengan Gray?" Lucy sejujurnya heran karena Juvia mau membahas soal Gray bersamanya. Biasanya, gadia itu akan langsung men-_death glare_-nya sampai mati kalau sedikit saja membicarakan soal pemuda mesum itu.

"Dia kelihatan lesu hari ini, terutama jika berada di dekat Juvia," Curahan hati sang sahabat pun keluar. Ia lalu memberanikan diri melihat Lucy. "Apa.. Juvia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Gray-sama?"

"Hmm.. Biar kupikirkan, sepertinya tidak," Lucy mengelus dagunya saat menundukkan kepala. Setelah selesai merenung, ia kembali melihat ke arah Juvia. "Kurasa kau dan Gray baik-baik saja, walau kadang Gray suka tidak menghiraukanmu." Juvia semakin menunduk saat Lucy bilang begitu. "Apa Juvia terlalu berlebihan, ya, sehingga Gray-sama bosan berteman dengan Juvia?"

"Juvia! Kenapa kau pesimis begitu?" Si gadis blonde berhenti berjalan. Membuat Juvia berhenti pula. "Habisnya.."

"Kalau kau suka dan peduli pada Gray, kau harus tanyakan padanya ada apa, tapi yang serius!" Lucy memberikan solusi. "Dia pasti akan menjawabmu! Atau, kau harus mulai membicarakan hal-hal lain yang membahagiakan!"

"Lucy.."

"Laki-laki sekarang banyak begitu. Di luar ia terlihat jutek, tapi di dalam ia sangat baik. Kalau ada perempuan yang berhasil membujuknya, sisi baiknya pasti keluar!" Kemudian, Lucy menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Kau pasti bisa, Juvia! Jangan menyerah!"

Mata Juvia langsung berkaca-kaca saat melihat Lucy yang menyemangatinya. Tapi, entah kenapa ia memalingkan kepala dan cemberut. "Lucy.. Kau rival Juvia untuk mendapatkan Gray-sama.. Kenapa kau mau menasehati Juvia?"

Mendengarnya membuat Lucy ber-sweat drop. "Sudah kuduga ujung-ujungnya pasti begini.."

"Lagipula, bagaimana bisa Lucy tahu banyak tentang Gray-sama? Kau tidak memberitahukannya pada Juvia! Kau memang rival yang jahat!"

"EH?! BUKAN BEGITU! DAN AKU BUKAN RIVALMU!"

Akhirnya, saat jam pulang sekolah, Juvia berusaha meneguhkan hatinya untuk melakukan apa yang disarankan oleh Lucy. Kebetulan guru mereka sudah keluar, dan para siswa sekarang sedang beres-beres. Juvia sudah selesai, ia melihat pemuda di sampingnya masih memasukkkan buku ke dalam tasnya. "Ano.. Gray-sama?"

Gray menoleh. "Hmm?"

"Ano.. Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Juvia!" Juvia berusaha untuk ceria. "Juvia akan sangat senang kalau bisa merayakannya bersama Gray-sama!"

Gray mengangkat satu alisnya. Setelah itu ia memalingkan kepala dan memejamkan mata. "Lalu, apa urusannya denganku? Itu kan ulang tahunmu."

"E?" Juvia terkejut dengan pernyataan Gray barusan. Bukan nada bicara itu yang ingin ia dapat dari seorang Gray Fullbuster. "Tapi, Juvia ingin.."

"Sudahlah," Gray berdiri, beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku sedang tidak senang hari ini. Aku pulang duluan." Laki-laki itu keluar dari kelasnya segera. Juvia sendiri menunduk sedih. _Ternyata rencana Lucy tidak berhasil.. Dinding yang menutupi Gray-sama terlalu tebal untuk ditembus.. _Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia sedikit kecewa.

Ultear yang ada di belakangnya menepuk bahu Juvia saat ia sudah selesai beres-beres. "Juvia?" Yang dipanggil pun mendongak melihat Ultear berdiri di sampingnya. "E? Ultear-san?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Mukamu terlihat pucat. Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak," Juvia menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Pemuda berambut raven itu berjalan sendirian di koridor. Ia menuju loker sepatu untuk mengganti sepatunya. Ketika itulah ia melihat Natsu dan Lucy bersama di kantin. Lucy tengah menulis sesuatu ditemani si pemuda Dragneel itu. Gray menduga-duga kalau mereka tengah menulis surat balasan untuk Levy.

Gray menatap mereka tidak senang lagi, entah mengapa. Ia buru-buru mengganti sepatunya, lalu berjalan keluar sekolah untuk pulang. Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan kegiatan klubnya. Natsu dan Lucy tetap membahas soal surat tanpa menyadari keberadaan Gray. "Apa aku harus membicarakan soal Rogue-kun dan Ultear-san?" tanya Lucy pada sahabatnya itu. "Tulis saja. Kau belum bercerita pada Levy soal itu kan?" Natsu mengizinkan.

"Hehehe.. Aku selalu lupa untuk menuliskannya, padahal beritanya sudah lama."

* * *

Setelah ia sampai di rumah, Juvia langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Jika kalian bisa membayangkannya, kamar gadis itu penuh sekali dengan Teru Teru Bozu, boneka penangkal hujan. Ada yang tergantung di langit-langit kamar, terhampar di kasur, dan terhimpit diantara rak-rak buku. Juvia melihat langit lewat jendelanya. Cuaca rupanya masih mendung.

_Hujan.. Jangan turun saat ulang tahun Juvia, ya? _ pintanya dalam hati pada sang angkasa raya.

Menuju ke asrama putri Tenrou Academy. Di sana, terlihat Levy yang sibuk membaca setumpuk buku. Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya diketuk, membuat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari bacaan. Levy beranjak dari kursinya, menuju pintu berwarna putih itu. Ia lalu membukanya.

"Hai?" Seorang pengirim surat berdiri di hadapannya. "Ada surat untuk Levy McGarden, dari Lucy Heartfilia dan Natsu Dragneel," kata pria jangkung itu. Levy tersenyum. "Sekarang ia menulisnya dengan Natsu, ya?"

Laki-laki berseragam dan bertopi tersebut merogoh tas hitamnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Levy. Gadis tersebut menerimanya. "Arigatou!" Setelah itu, Levy kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Ia memperhatikan amplop yang dipegangnya sambil berjalan menuju meja belajarnya lagi. Ketika ia sudah sampai, ia duduk di kursi, membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca isi suratnya.

_Levy-chan, apa kabar?_

_Kami sudah menerima hasil ujian kami. Aku meraih peringkat satu di kelas dan diseluruh kelas dua, disusul oleh Juvia dan Rogue-kun. Meskipun begitu, menurutku yang paling spesial adalah Natsu, kenapa? -Lucy._

_KARENA AKU MENDAPAT PERINGKAT LIMA DI KELAS, DAN PERINGKAT TUJUH SELURUH KELAS DUA! AKU MENGALAHKAN GRAY DAN STING, KEREN KAN? -Natsu._

_Natsu benar-benar hebat. Aku saja tidak pernah menyangkanya. -Lucy._

_Tentu saja! Aku ini memang pintar, hanya saja aku malas menunjukkannya pada orang lain.. -Natsu._

_Oh ya, aku belum bercerita soal Ultear-san dan Rogue-kun kan? Pokoknya ceritanya panjang, Levy-chan! Aku ceritakan lebih detail saat bertemu denganmu, ya! Mereka sekarang pacaran, dan hubungan mereka semakin dekat! -Lucy._

_Pokoknya mereka dulu bertengkar hebat saat masih SMP, akhirnya terbawa sampai SMA. Tapi, berkat aku dan Luce, semuanya sudah baik-baik saja! -Natsu._

_Itu saja yang bisa kami sampaikan hari ini. Hehehe, maaf aku membalasnya dengan Natsu, soalnya dia memaksaku. -Lucy._

_Enak saja! Aku kan juga temannya Levy, jadi aku mau membalas suratnya! -Natsu._

_Jangan lupa ya, Levy-chan! Kabari aku soal novel terbaru! Jaa ne! -Lucy._

Selesai membacanya, Levy terkikik sendiri. "Sepertinya bukan hanya Cheney-kun dan Ultear yang semakin dekat. Kau juga semakin dekat dengan Natsu, Lu-chan." Kemudian, Levy menaruh surat Lucy di meja. Ia mengambil pena sendiri dan selembar kertas baru untuk membalaa surat sahabatnya.

_Dear Lu-chan.. Dan Natsu pastinya, hihi.. _

_Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Aku belum dapat info soal novelnya, tapi kalau sudah aku pasti akan memberitahumu!_

_Selamat atas keberhasilanmu dan Natsu, ya! Aku juga senang akhirnya prestasi Natsu meningkat drastis, ini semua pasti karena kau mengajarinya 7 hari 7 malam kan? Uwaah! Akhirnya, kelas C yang biasanya paling buruk nilainya, bisa naik pamor karena dirimu, Lu-chan. Sebagai mantan ketua kelas, aku sangat bangga!_

_Dan selamat juga untuk Ultear dan Cheney-kun! Ngomong-ngomong soal ketemuan, aku ada waktu luang sehabis pulang sekolah besok. Kau mau berkunjung ke Tenrou Academy? Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimamu!_

_Sampai ketemu!_

_-Levy_

* * *

"KYAAA!"

Lucy berteriak saat membaca surat Levy yang dikirim melalui pos kilat, makanya sudah sampai pagi ini. Ia membacanya di kelas bersama Natsu. "Natsu! Levy-chan mengajak kita pergi ke Tenrou Academy hari ini, sepulang sekolah!" Namun seketika itu juga, Lucy memasang ekspresi wajah bingung melihat Natsu. "Tapi kita ke sana naik apa, ya? Kau kan tidak mungkin mengendarai sepedamu terlalu jauh."

Natsu langsung melempar grins. "Gee hee~ Kita naik kereta, tentu saja!" serunya.

"E?" Jawaban Natsu membuat Lucy terkejut. Mata cokelatnya terbuka lebar dan berkaca-kaca entah mengapa. "Kereta?! Kau serius?!" Lucy kelihatan bahagia. Natsu jadi ingat sesuatu. "Hehe.. Ini pertama kalinya kau naik kereta, kan?" Pemuda itu lalu mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Um!" Lucy mengangguk dan menjawab senang. "Yosh! Kalau begitu kita pergi sama-sama!" Natsu ikut beranjak dan berdiri dari kursinya. "YEAY!" Keduanya bersorak.

Sementara itu, terlihat Gray keluar dari toilet pria. Ia langsung mendapati Rogue dan Ultear yang sepertinya baru saja keluar dari ruang musik tempat klubnya bernaung.

_Sebenarnya, apa hubungan mereka berdua? Pertama mereka tidak akur, dan sekarang mereka tampak seperti pasangan. Ada apa sebenarnya? _ Sisi ketidak-_up-to-date-_an (?) Gray pun muncul. Pemuda yang penasaran itu lalu menghampiri keduanya.

"Oh, _hello, Gray,_" Rogue menyapa. "Kau ada perlu?"

"Tidak." Gray kelihatan serius. Rogue dan si wakil ketua OSIS itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bingung, kemudian keduanya bertukar pandang satu sama lain. Ultear pun menatap Gray. "Kau ada masalah?"

Gray tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ultear. Ia berlalu melewati mereka. Rogue dan Ultear benar-benar heran sekarang. "Ada apa ya, dengannya?" tanya si wakil ketua OSIS pada pacarnya itu. "Entahlah. Dia memang sering badmood akhir-akhir ini," Rogue menjawab sebisanya.

Lucy keluar dari kelasnya dengan berjalan riang. Ia melakukan _humming _lagu senang agar suasananya tidak galau. Kemudian, matanya sedikit terbuka lebar ketika melihat Gray berjalan lesu di depannya. Lucy pun berhenti ber-_humming_, dan saat itulah Gray melihat ke arahnya.

"Gray?" Lucy memanggil ketika keduanya berhadapan. "Lucy.." Setelah itu, Gray menatap Lucy serius. "Lucy. Aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu. Boleh kan?"

Keduanya lalu pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah. Lucy duduk menekuk lututnya. Gray yang duduk di sebelahnya mulai bicara. "Lucy.."

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu.. Saat orang yang kau sukai menyukai orang lain?"

"E?" Lucy terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya. Pemuda itu hanya menunduk. "Aku tahu perasaannya pasti tersakiti, tapi.. Aku ingin tahu kalau kau yang mengalaminya, perasaannya seperti apa."

Lucy kemudian menatap langit biru di atasnya. "Kalau aku yang mengalaminya.. Kurasa aku akan mengikhlaskannya. Jika orang yang kusukai itu bahagia, maka aku juga harus bahagia."

"Lucy.." Gray menatap gadis itu.

"Lagipula, cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan, kan?" Perkataan itu membuat Gray kembali memalingkan kepala dan menunduk. Ia berpikir apalagi yang ingin ia tanyakan pada seorang Lucy Heartfilia ini. "Lalu.. Bagaimana jika kau didekati orang yang sama sekali tidak kau sukai?"

"Aku akan tetap berbuat baik padanya," Lucy tersenyum.

Secara tidak sengaja, Juvia melihat kebersamaan sahabatnya dan pujaan hatinya itu. Juvia membuat ekspresi sedih di wajahnya, ia hanya bisa menatap keduanya nanar. _Sepertinya, Gray-sama terlihat lebih senang bersama Lucy. Sedangkan jika ia berada di dekat Juvia, Gray-sama selalu badmood.. Apa aku harus merelakannya bersama Lucy?_

Tiba-tiba, Juvia teringat akan Natsu. Ia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_Tidak, Juvia tidak boleh menyerah! Natsu-san tidak berhenti berjuang saat Eucliffe-san dan Cheney-san mendekati Lucy! Mungkin Juvia yang harus berubah, agar tidak membuat Gray-sama bosan dengan Juvia! Yosh, Juvia akan berjuang!_

Setelah mengobrol sebentar dengan Lucy, Gray kembali ke kelasnya. Kebetulan saat itu Rogue dan Juvia sedang tidak ada. Ultear juga sedang sendirian sepertinya. Ia lalu memanggil nama gadis itu. "Ultear."

"Hmm?"

"Boleh aku bicara sebentar denganmu?"

"Soal apa?"

Gray langsung pindah dan duduk di tempat Rogue. Ia kelihatan serius saat menatap sang wakil ketua OSIS itu. "Kau dan Rogue cuma berteman, kan?"

"E? Jadi kau tidak tahu?" Ultear kaget dengan pertanyaan itu. Namun ia langsung menjawab. "Kami ini berpacaran, tentu saja."

DEG!

Entah mengapa, Gray membelalakkan mata ketika mendengar jawabannya. Ia masih tetap menatap Ultear. "Tapi.. Kenapa kalian bisa bertengkar seperti itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ceritanya panjang," jawab Ultear. "Kurasa kau tidak ingin mengetahuinya."

Pemuda berambut raven itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya ia tutupi dengan poni. "Memang aku tidak ingin," cara bicaranya menjadi dingin. Pemuda itu langsung berjalan kembali ke kursinya. Ultear menatapnya bingung. "Gray?"

Ketika pemuda itu sudah duduk di kursinya, tiba-tiba saja Juvia datang menghampirinya. Matanya berbentuk hati merah muda tentu saja, ia juga tersenyum senang.

"GRAY-SAMA! SEBENTAR LAGI ULANG TAHUN JUVIA! JADI.."

"Tidak."

"E?" Seketika hati di mata Juvia berubah menjadi air mata. Gray berbalik menatapnya. "Mau ulang tahun siapa juga, aku tidak peduli. Itu terserah padamu." Pemuda itu memalingkan kepalanya lagi sesudahnya. Juvia sekarang benar-benar khawatir.

"Gray-sama.."

* * *

Tibalah waktu pulang sekolah. Ketika Gray sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, ia menoleh ke belakang menatap Ultear. "Ultear, boleh aku bicara sesuatu denganmu? Tapi, Rogue jangan ikut."

"Baiklah," Rogue menyetujui. Setelah itu ia menatap pacarnya. "Aku tunggu kau di perpustakaan, baru kita pulang bersama."

"Okay!" Ultear tersenyum.

Sang wakil ketua OSIS itupun diajak ke Gray ke halaman belakang sekolah. Ia menghadap Ultear, menatap langsung ke matanya. Angin berhembus menerbangkan rambut mereka. Gray memanfaatkan momen itu untuk menenangkan hatinya. Meneguhkan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya. Tiba-tiba, pemuda itu menunduk dan tersenyum.

"Mungkin.. Ini sudah terlambat bagiku untuk mengatakannya, tapi aku menyukaimu, Ultear Milkovich."

"E?!" Ultear terkejut. Angin kembali menyapa. Membuat suara-suara tidak bisa terdengar. Suasana kedua anak itu pun hening_. Gray menyukaiku? Sejak kapan? _Ultear pun menundukkan kepala dan menyembunyikan matanya di balik poni. "Maaf, Gray. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Karena aku-"

"Aku tahu," Gray menyela kalimat Ultear, memotongnya sebelum ia selesai bicara. "Tapi aku ingin jujur padamu." Pemuda tersebut kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku menyukaimu semenjak aku melihat pertengkaranmu dengan Rogue. Saat itu, ada perasaan dalam diriku bahwa aku ingin melindungimu. Aku ingin menjauhkanmu dari segala bahaya."

"Gray.."

"Makanya, aku sedikit tidak tenang saat Natsu dan Lucy bilang kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih," Gray mengingat momen dimana ia menguping pembicaraan kedua anak itu. "Aku sempat bingung, bagaimana bisa kalian berdua baikkan dan menjadi kekasih secepat itu. Emosiku benar-benar tak bisa dikontrol, sampai Juvia menjadi pelampiasannya."

Ultear terdiam. Baru kali ini ia lihat seorang laki-laki yang sejujur Gray.

"Kau berbahagialah dengan Rogue. Jika orang yang kusukai bahagia, maka aku juga harus bahagia kan?" Gray melempar senyum pada Ultear. "Gray Fullbuster.. Kuakui kau adalah laki-laki terjujur yang pernah kutemui," kata sang wakil ketua OSIS tersebut.

"Ah, terima kasih," Gray menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "Lagipula, kau lebih cocok dengan Rogue daripada bersamaku."

Setelah ia selesai mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya, Gray menatap Ultear lagi. "Baiklah. Itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Arigatou, Gray."

"E?"

Gadis berambut hitam panjang tersebut menatap Gray dengan senyumannya. "Kau sudah mau jujur pada perasaanmu. Aku senang berteman dengan pria sepertimu." Gray pun tersenyum lagi. "Kau pulanglah. Aku tidak ingin Rogue berpikir macam-macam."

"Um!"

Ultear pun berlari menjauhi Gray. Pemuda yang ditinggal sendiri itu hanya tersenyum menatapnya pergi. Namun, benarkah ia sendiri di tempat itu?

Juvia ternyata menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua selama ini. Perempuan yang bersembunyi di balik tembok sekolah itu meneteskan air mata dengan bola mata hati merah mudanya. Mulutnya ternganga tanda ia bahagia.

"Gray-sama..! Betapa keren dan bijaknya dirimu..! Juvia sudah memaafkanmu dari semua kesalahanmu!"

Sementara itu, Natsu dan Lucy benar-benar sukses menjalankan misi mereka untuk mengunjungi Levy di Tenrou Academy. Mereka pergi dengan kereta dan Natsu yang membayar tiketnya. Lucy juga sudah minta izin pada ibunya, berjanji untuk tidak pulang malam.

Sekarang, kedua orang itu berada di depan pintu gerbang masuk Tenrou Academy. Levy segera menyambut mereka dengan senang, bersama Gajeel yang kebetulan sedang mengadakan program di sekolah Levy.

"Lu-chan!" Levy berseru senang.

"Konnichiwa!" Lucy melempar senyum pada sahabatnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kau mengajak Natsu kemari?"

"Um. Dia yang mengantarku dengan kereta, hihihi.." Lucy terkikik kecil. Kemudian, Natsu melihat seseorang di belakang Levy. Maka, ia pun segera bertanya. "Levy, itu siapa di belakangmu?"

"Oh? Ini?" Levy menatap Gajeel yang menatapnya balik. Gadis kecil itu langsung merangkul lengan si anak kuliahan yang kekar itu. Keduanya menatap Natsu dan Lucy. "Dia Gajeel. Pacarku."

"HEEE?!" Natsu dan Lucy shock. "Jadi ini pria yang kau ceritakan waktu itu?! Yang katanya sedang dekat denganmu?!" Si gadis blonde tersebut menunjuk Gajeel dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau serius?!" Natsu masih tidak percaya.

"Um!" Levy mengangguk. "Lu-chan, kau tahu kan kalau Cheney-kun punya kakak? Nah, dia ini kakaknya."

"HAAAAH?!" Kembali Natsu dan Lucy melakukan shock session kedua (?). "I-Ini kakaknya Rogue?!" Si pemuda berambut pink itu sekarang yang protes duluan. Gajeel langsung mendekati mukanya dan menunjukkan _death glare _serta muka seramnya.

"Hah? Memangnya ada masalah denganmu, anak kecil?!" tanyanya. Natsu balas menatapnya kesal. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau kakaknya Rogue, tau!" berontaknya.

"Kalau ya, setelah itu maumu apa?!"

"Aku akan bilang tidak percaya kalau kau kakaknya Rogue!"

"HAH?! APA MAKSUDMU?!"

"IYALAH! KAU BERBEDA SEKALI DENGAN SI MATA MERAH ITU!"

"MATAKU JUGA MERAH, BODOH!"

"YANG KUMAKSUD ROGUE!"

Lucy dan Levy ber-sweat drop. Keduanya tersenyum paksa ketika menyaksikan perdebatan sengit itu. "Laki-laki memang tidak mudah, ya.." Levy berkomentar. "Itu sudah takdirnya, Levy-chan," Lucy menanggapi.

"Oh ya, kau mau berkeliling Tenrou Academy? Aku sudah mulai familiar dengannya. Hihihi.." Levy menatap sahabatnya. "Boleh!" Lucy mengangguk senang.

Akhirnya, Lucy dan Natsu diajak Levy dan Gajeel masuk gedung Tenrou Academy. Keempatnya lalu mengobrol. "Bagaimana kesan pertama kalian saat masuk Crocus?" tanya Levy pada dua orang disebelahnya. "Lebih ramai dari Magnolia, kotanya juga indah dan bersih sekali," Lucy menanggapi. "Dia tidak bisa berhenti kagum," Natsu menambahkan. "Ahaha.." Levy tertawa kecil. Setelah itu, giliran Lucy yang bertanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada acara apa Gajeel-san berkunjung ke Tenrou Academy?"

"Universitasku sedang mengadakan seminar di beberapa SMA, hari ini sekolahnya Levy kena jadwal," Gajeel menjawab. "Jadi aku harus datang, selaku teknisi dan pacarnya."

"Karena seminar ini berlangsung saat pulang sekolah, makanya aku mengundangmu datang, Lu-chan," Levy menjelaskan sambil tersenyum. "Tapi sekarang kami sedang istirahat kok!"

"Sou ka.." Lucy memaklumi. "Laki-laki jelek sepertimu rupanya perhatian juga!" Natsu melempar grinsnya. Gajeel pun segera protes dengan tiga sudut siku-siku di kepala. "APA MAKSUDMU LAKI-LAKI JELEK, HUH?!"

Grins Natsu semakin cerah. "Kau memang laki-laki jelek, kan?"

"Memangnya kau sendiri tidak?!"

Tak lama kemudian, setelah mengetahui struktur bangunan, setiap ruang kelas dan ruangan lainnya, Levy dan Gajeel mengantar Natsu dan Lucy ke suatu tempat. Levy membuka ruangan itu, sementara Natsu dan Lucy masuk ke dalamnya.

"Wah..." Keduanya terkejut.

Di ruangan yang temboknya dicat pink itu banyak terdapat alat musik dengan kualitas bagus. Piano, gitar, biola, cello, dan lain sebagainya. Semuanya diatur letaknya sehingga tertata rapi. "Ini ruang musik sekolah ini," Levy menjelaskan. "Setiap siswa diizinkan pergi ke sini kapanpun selama jam sekolah."

"Lebih besar dari ruang musik klub.." Mata Natsu mengarah kemana-mana.

"Kami tinggal dulu, ya. Sebentar lagi seminarnya mau dimulai lagi," jelas Gajeel. "Jaa ne, Lu-chan! Natsu!" Levy melambaikan tangan, kemudian berbalik bersama pacarnya dan keluar dari ruang musik.

Natsu langsung mengambil salah satu gitar yang tergantung di tembok, kemudian mulai mengetes senarnya. Ia memainkan beberapa melodi asal. "Gitarnya bagus, Luce!" seru Natsu menatap Lucy. Si gadis blonde itu sendiri berjalan menuju ke arah piano itu dan duduk. Lucy memainkan bagian dari sebuah lagu. Ia ikut melihat sahabat berambut pinknya itu. "Suara pianonya juga bagus!"

Kemudian, Natsu duduk di sebelah Lucy. "Luce."

"Hmm?"

"Gray agak aneh akhir-akhir ini."

"Um. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa."

Keadaan hening sejenak. Lalu, Natsu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Dan itu adalah partitur-partitur musik. Ia meletakkannya di atas piano. "Kita mainkan lagu ini saja, Luce!" bujuk si pemuda. Lucy langsung menatap sahabatnya itu. "Lagu apa ini?"

"Heh, mainkan saja," Natsu melempar grins. "Aku menemukannya di internet. Lagunya bagus kok!"

"Sou ka.. Ayo, kita mainkan!" Lucy melihat partitur, menyiapkan jari-jarinya untuk menari di atas tuts. Sementara Natsu merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan melakukan sesuatu pada ponsel itu. Setelah itu, ia meletakkannya di atas piano di sebelah partitur. "Kita rekam ya!"

"Um!" Mulailah kedua sahabat itu memainkan musik sesuai partitur yang ada, tidak bicara selama mereka merekam lagu milik bersama itu.

* * *

"Juvia!"

"E?"

Si gadis berambut biru panjang yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di sekolah berbalik badan. Seseorang memanggil namanya, dan itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gray yang juga baru sampai di sekolah. "Ohayou," sapanya.

"O-Ohayou.." Juvia menunduk malu, mukanya memerah.

"Ano.." Gray memalingkan kepalanya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Ia terlihat agak gelisah. Tak lama kemudian, ia menatap Juvia lagi. "Gomen. Aku kasar padamu waktu itu."

"Gray-sama.."

"Aku sudah bilang tidak akan menjadikanmu pelampiasan lagi, tapi.. Aku malah melakukannya. Gomen na."

"Ah, daijoubu desu, Gray-sama," Juvia tersenyum memiringkan kepala. "Juvia tidak marah kok. Juvia sudah memaafkan Gray-sama dari dulu."

"Hontou ka?" Pemuda berambut raven itu menatap Juvia tidak percaya. Yang menatap hanya mengangguk mantap. "Um. Juvia tidak bohong."

"Yosh! Arigatou, Juvia! Jaa!" Gray segera berlari melalui Juvia, masuk ke gedung sekolahnya. Juvia menatapnya pergi dengan senyuman. _Juvia ikut senang kalau Gray-sama sudah tenang.. _

"Ehm ehm.."

Juvia membalikkan badannya. Dijumpainyalah tiga perempuan bertubuh tinggi dan kurus yang menghadapnya. Mereka semua kelihatan sangat kesal. Sang pemimpin berambut panjang merah muda yang ada di tengah dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada menyahut.

"Jadi kau, yang selama ini mendekati Gray-kun?"

Si gadis berambut biru itu hanya bisa menunduk. "K-Kalian siapa?"

"Kami adalah fansnya Gray-kun," Perempuan yang rambutnya dikepang menjawab. "Kami tidak membiarkan siapapun mendekati Gray-kun," Giliran perempuan yang berambut biru pendek mengeluarkan suaranya.

Segera, sang pemimpin mendekati Juvia dan mengangkat dagunya. "Perempuan sepertimu tidak pantas untuk Gray-kun," katanya. "Kau mengerti?!" Dengan kasar ia menurunkan dagu Juvia. "Memangnya kenapa kalau Juvia tidak boleh mendekati Gray-sama?" Juvia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kau mengganggunya, tau! Buktinya selama ini, Gray tidak pernah meresponmu, kan? Dia anggap kau itu membosankan!" Si perempuan berambut pendek itu menjawab.

"Jadi sebaiknya, kau menyerah!" Sekarang yang dikepang memerintah.

Mereka berbalik badan dan kembali ke asal mereka masing-masing. Juvia menunduk. "Apa benar yang mereka katakan? Apa Juvia sebegitu membosankannya bagi Gray-sama?"

Juvia begitu bimbang dengan hatinya sendiri. Sekarang ia selalu terlihat murung. Gray yang baru masuk kelas dan duduk di kursinya heran ketika mendapati gadis itu hanya membaca dengan serius, tidak menyapanya berlebihan seperti biasa.

Di hari-hari selanjutnya, Juvia juga begitu. Ia selalu murung, apalagi kalau dekat dengan Gray. Ia terlihat menghindar, lebih memilih bergaul bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Sejujurnya, Gray risih melihat hal itu.

_Ada apa dengan Juvia? Kenapa dia begitu berubah?_

* * *

Satu hari menjelang ulang tahun Juvia. Pikiran Gray benar-benar dipenuhi oleh Juvia, perempuan yang sekarang benar-benar berubah sikapnya seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sampai membuatnya tidak berkonsentrasi pada musiknya saat kegiatan klub siang hari. Ia meniup terompetnya dengan nada sumbang.

Natsu pun kaget. "Kenapa terompetmu sumbang begitu?" tanyanya. "Bukan terompetnya, Natsu," Jellal menyela sambil sweat drop. "Entahlah," Gray menjawab. Ia bahkan ragu pada perasaannya sendiri.

"Apa ada yang kau khawatirkan, Gray?" Rogue mencoba mencari tahu. Sting hanya diam, ia memilih untuk tidak ikut campur.

Gray menunduk. Tiba-tiba, Natsu menyodorkan sebuah pemutar MP3 kecil warna biru padanya. "Aku merekam sebuah lagu dengan Lucy waktu mengunjungi Levy, mungkin bisa membuatmu tenang sedikit," ujar pemuda tersebut. Gray menerimanya. Ia langsung memasukkan benda itu ke dalam saku celana.

"Sankyu."

Berlatar suasana yang lain, Juvia tengah mengobrol bersama teman-temannya di kantin. Dari luar memang ia kelihatan senang, namun terkadang ia membuat ekspresi wajah yang sedih karena tiba-tiba memikirkan Gray.

Tiga perempuan yang waktu itu mengancamnya untuk tidak mendekati Gray melihat dari kejauhan. "Jadi besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya?"

"Yap."

"Bagus. Kita akan memberikannya _surprise _terkeren yang pernah ada."

"Hahaha!" Ketiga perempuan itu tertawa licik. Tiba-tiba saja nama mereka disebut oleh seseorang. "Ikaruga! Flare! Lulu!" Mereka kemudian menoleh, dan mendapati seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang berdiri di sana. Erza menatap mereka tajam.

"Apalagi yang akan kalian lakukan kali ini, huh?!"

"Cih," Ikaruga mencuih. "Ayo kita pergi!" Perempuan berambut pink panjang itu mengajak Flare dan Lulu menjauhi tempat itu. Erza hendak mengejar mereka, tapi hatinya tidak menyuruh. Lagipula, ia tidak ingin berbuat keributan di sekolah ini, mengingat jabatan yang saat ini dipegangnya.

Erza lalu menatap Juvia yang berada di kantin. _Apa mereka berusaha mencelakai anak itu?_

* * *

Malam hari menjelang ulang tahunnya, Juvia memeluk semua boneka _Teru Teru Bozu _yang dibuatnya selama ini. Ia menatap nanar langit yang diterangi bulan dan bintang. "Apa besok langitnya akan secerah ini?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu menatap semua kawan-kawan kecilnya. "Minna.. Apakah kalian akan berhasil?"

Juvia tahu kalau boneka-bonekanya itu tidak memberikan jawaban. Setelah itu, ia memutuskan untuk berbaring di kasurnya. Selimutnya ditarik rapat-rapat sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. _Akankah Gray-sama mengucapkan selamat padaku besok? Apakah dia bahkan ingat ulang tahunku?_

* * *

Akhirnya, hari yang dinanti-nantikan tiba juga. Juvia keluar dari rumahnya masih dengan wajah yang datar. Ia lalu mendongak melihat langit hari itu, yang diatasnya terdapat matahari bersinar, dan awan-awan putih bernaung.

_Meskipun hari ini seharusnya Juvia senang, entah kenapa Juvia merasa sedih..._

Sesampainya di sekolah, Juvia langsung diberi kejutan oleh teman-temannya. Mereka meniup terompet dengan kencang, menabur kertas krep aneka warna, dan meneriaki Juvia.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, JUVIA LOCKSER!" seru mereka semua dengan senang hati dan kompak. Lucy yang memimpin kejutan itu menjulurkan kedua tangannya yang sudah memegang sesuatu untuk Juvia.

"Omedetou ne, Juvia!" Lucy beseru. "Lucy.." Juvia kelihatan bingung saat menatap Lucy. "Hihi, ini hadiah bukan dariku, tapi dari Gray."

"Eh?"

"Um!" Lucy mengangguk. "Dia sedikit malu memberikannya langsung padamu, jadi aku dimintai tolong. Ini hadiahnya!"

Juvia lalu menerima hadiah itu. Melihat kotak hadiah berwarna biru yang ada di tangannya, membuat gadis itu perlahan-lahan tersenyum. _Ternyata Gray-sama ingat ulang tahun Juvia.._

"Gray bilang kau harus menjaga hadiah itu baik-baik!" Tiba-tiba saja Natsu muncul di sebelah Lucy. "Kau mengerti kan?"

"Juvia pasti akan menjaganya!" Juvia berseru senang saat memeluk kotak hadiah tersebut.

Selanjutnya, Juvia terus disalam-salami oleh para siswa yang tidak ikut merayakan kejutannya. Mereka hanya menjabat tangan perempuan itu. Beberapa perempuan merangkulnya, dan ada sebagian yang memberi mereka hadiah. Juvia menaruh semua hadiahnya di kelas, tepatnya di mejanya.

"Hah, Juvia lelah. Juvia mau ke toilet sebentar."

Juvia lalu meninggalkan barang-barangnya di kelas. Ia keluar dan menuju toilet. Namun siapa yang menyangka, tiba-tiba saja kotak biru yang merupakan hadiah dari Gray untuk Juvia diambil.

Juvia lalu masuk ke kelasnya. Tiba-tiba ia terkejut melihat pemandangan di mejanya. Isi tasnya keluar semua, hadiah-hadiah yang belum sempat ia lihat isinya justru sudah rusak dan bungkusnya tercecer dimana-mana.

Juvia berjalan dengan lemas ke mejanya. Kakinya seketika tidak punya kekuatan untuk menopang badannya, sehingga ia terjatuh di lantai. Ia menatap nanar semua barang-barangnya yang telah rusak. "Siapa yang tega melakukan ini semua pada Juvia?"

"Kami!"

Ia berbalik dan mendapati Ikaruga bersama kedua temannya menatapnya sombong. "Bagaimana kejutan dari kami? Keren kan?" Lalu, Lulu menunjukkan kotak biru yang diambilnya.

"Ini seharusnya untuk kami, bukan untukmu!"

Mata Juvia membulat sempurna. Ia menatap mereka bertiga kesal. "KEMBALIKAN! ITU HADIAH UNTUK JUVIA DARI GRAY-SAMA!" Air matanya hampir keluar, sekarang baru berkumpul di ujung kelopak mata Juvia.

"Oh, benarkah? Bukannya kau hanya perempuan bosan di mata Gray?" tanya Flare. Juvia lalu berdiri, berusaha mengumpulkan tenanganya. "Kembalikan barang Juvia!" teriaknya. Namun, Ikaruga buru-buru menggeser pintu kelas dan keluar. Flare dan Lulu mengekorinya, lalu pintu itu pun tertutup saat Juvia hendak mengejar mereka.

"KEMBALIKAN!" Juvia berseru kencang sambil menepuk keras pintu kelas.

Juvia pun menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan matanya. Pundaknya naik-turun. Gadis itu kemudian membuka pintu kelas dan berlari ke arah yang dikehendaki kakinya. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia hanya menangis dan menangis, memejamkan matanya.

Kebetulan, di saat itulah Gray melihat Juvia, setelah ia keluar dari toilet. Matanya membulat seketika begitu melihat rambut gadis itu terurai. Kepalanya bergerak ke arah Juvia pergi. Gadis itu menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Gray pun merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ia buru-buru mengejar Juvia. "Juvia!"

Gadis yang tengah berulang tahun itu akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuannya. Ia menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Dirinya masih terisak saat bersandar di pintu. Napasnya terengah-engah. Perlahan-lahan gadis itu berjalan ke sebelah tembok, duduk dan menekuk lututnya. Ia membenamkan mukanya di balik kedua telapak tangannya.

Saat itu juga, terdengar suara petir, membuat kepala Juvia mendongak. Mata gadis itu benar-benar sembap. Rupanya langit mulai berawan. Entah mengapa cuaca bisa berubah secepat ini. Juvia lagi-lagi menunduk dan menangis lagi.

Tetapi, tak lama kemudian, pintu atap sekolah terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang Gray Fullbuster yang bernapas terengah-engah. "Juvia!" Pemuda itu menoleh ke samping, mendapati Juvia sedang duduk. Gray berlutut di hadapannya. "Juvia! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Karena Juvia tidak bisa menjaga pemberian Gray-sama! Juvia tidak bisa menjaga pemberian teman-teman Juvia! Juvia bukan sahabat yang baik!" Gadis itu berteriak sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menunduk lagi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Hiks hiks.."

Gray justru tersenyum. Ia memegang bahu kiri Juvia. "Tidak apa-apa. Itu kan cuma hadiah," katanya. Setelah itu, ia dengan refleks menarik Juvia masuk dekapannya. Juvia sama sekali tidak terkejut. "Na, Juvia."

"Hiks hiks.."

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk berubah," Gray melanjutkan. "Akhir-akhir ini kau kelihatan murung, tidak mengejar-ngejarku seperti biasa. Kuakui, karena hal itulah hidupku tidak membosankan. Aku merasa hidupku berwarna. Aku ingin kau menjadi dirimu sendiri. Dirimu apa adanya."

"Gray-sama.."

"Kau tahu kan, selama ini aku benar-benar pasrah dengan takdir? Aku menganggap semuanya sama saja, tidak ada yang berbeda. Tapi saat melihatmu, dalam hati aku berpikir kau berbeda. Aku suka itu. Tapi, saat kau mulai murung dan mengikuti yang lain, aku rasa hidupku membosankan," Gray memperjelas. "Sebenarnya, di hadiah itu ada yang mau kusampaikan."

Kemudian, Gray melepas pelukkannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Aku lebih menyukaimu, Juvia."

DEG!

Jantung Juvia serasa berhenti berdetak begitu Gray mengucapkan kata-kata barusan. Pipinya memerah. "Aku memang menyukai Ultear, bisa dibilang aku jatuh cinta pada dua hati yang berbeda. Tapi, setelah aku menyatakan semuanya pada Ultear, aku rasa kaulah yang pantas kusukai."

Gadis itu lalu menunduk, lagi-lagi ia menangis. "Jadi.. Juvia bukan pelampiasan Gray-sama lagi?" Dan pemuda itu menggeleng. Tetapi Juvia tidak mengangkat kepalanya. "Tapi.. Tetap saja.."

"Tenang. Aku masih punya banyak hadiah lagi untukmu." Gray duduk di sebelah Juvia, menyalakan MP3 _player _yang diberikan Natsu tadi. Ia lalu bernyanyi.

_Yozora ni maarui tsuki_  
_ Kirei ni kagayaiteru_  
_ Demo bokura ga itsumo_  
_ Miteru no wa omotegawa no tsuki dake_

Hujan pun mulai berangsur-angsur berhenti.

_Honto wa nakitai no ni_  
_ Muri shite warau kimi mo_  
_ Itsuwari nanka ja nai_  
_ Sore mo mata hontou no kimi_

_Hitori yozora wo miage nagara_  
_ Mata kimi no koto wo kangaete ita nda_  
_ Muri ni warawanakute mo ii yo_  
_ Muri ni kawarou to shinakute mo ii kedo_

Dan hujan pun memang berhenti.

_Tama ni wa naite mo ii yo kanashii toki wa_  
_ Demo hotondo wa warawasete ageru_  
_ Donna toki demo donna kimi demo_  
_ Uketomete miseru yo_

_ Dakara ne kenka mo shiyou demo sono ato wa_  
_ Chanto sunao ni nakanaori shiyou_  
_ Soshitara kitto mae yori motto_  
_ Nakayoku nareru_

_Sonna koto wo ne kangaetetara ne_  
_ Boku wa sude ni ne shiawase nan dayo_

Sinar matahari pun datang kembali dan menembus awan-awan kelabu yang tebal dan gelap. Langit perlahan-lahan menjadi cerah. Juvia tersenyum saat melihat Gray menyanyi dengan sepenuh hatinya.

_"Yasashii ne" nante iu keredo_  
_ Honto wa sonna ni yasashiku nanka nai_  
_ Demo ne, kimi ga omotteru you na_  
_ sonna boku ni naritai tte omotteru yo_

_ Subete ga mienakutatte mirenakutatte_  
_ Chanto bokura wa mukiatte iyou_  
_ Itsumo futari no suteki na toko wo_  
_ Terashiaetara ii yo ne_

_Bokura wa kanpeki ja nai_  
_ Dakara futari de tarinai toko mo_  
_ Sasaeaetara b__oku no yowasa mo kimi no yowasa mo_  
_ Tsuyosa ni kawaru_

_ Daijoubu dayo.. M__ienakutatte_  
_ Donna kimi demo.. D__ouse suki dayo_  
_Sonna koto wo ne.. K__angaetetara ne_  
_ Nerenaku natta yo.. __Kimi no sei dayo_

Gray menundukkan kepala begitu lagunya selesai. "Juvia.." Pemuda itu menoleh begitu si gadis menyebutkan namanya sendiri. Dilihatnya muka Juvia yang tersenyum. "Di hari ulang tahun Juvia selalu turun hujan, tapi.."

Juvia memalingkan kepala menghadap Gray, tersenyum manis. Semburat merah di pipinya pun muncul. "Pada akhirnya, Juvia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya berulang tahun disinari matahari!" Gray hanya tersenyum.

* * *

"Wah! Kalian pacaran?!" Lucy ternganga bahagia begitu tahu beritanya. "Serius?!" Natsu membelalakkan mata tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja," Gray tersenyum sombong pada keduanya. "Mulai hari ini, kami adalah sepasang kekasih! Bukankah begitu, Juvia-chan?!" Pemuda itu menoleh pada gadis di sebelahnya. Juvia dengan senang hati mengangguk. "Um! Gray-sama memang hebat!"

"Wah! Omedetou!" Lucy memberi ucapan selamat. "Na, Salamander. Kau kapan, hah?! Cepat tembak sasaranmu sebelum kesasar orang lain!" Gray meledek. "A-Apa kau bilang?!" Natsu berontak.

Dari kejauhan Sting melihatnya_. Gray sudah pacaran dengan Juvia. Dengan begini, pertarungan tinggal milik kita, Natsu Dragneel.._

* * *

**_Insert Song for this chapter is "Tsuki no Urugawa" by Tomohisa Sako! Itu dia untuk chapter 13-nya, ehehe.. Mungkin ini jadi chapter tergaje yah ._. Huehue, tapi Henny rada seneng juga akhirnya bisa bikin GruVia momen versi lain *kan bingung cari inspirasinya #curhat* Untuk tanggal ultah itu bikinan sendiri, tapi tetep charanya tetep Credit to: Mashima-sensei! ^^_**

**_Akhir kata, Henny mohon maaf apabila masih ada kesalahan penulisan, istilah membingungkan, dan kata-kata yang tidak berkenan di hati readers skalian :) Dan juga Henny berterima kasih sama semua yang udah baca dan review fic ini! Huee arigatou gozaimasu #deepbow.  
_**

**_Jaa, meet me in the next chapter! Don't forget to leave a review!_**

**_~jsslucy91_**


	17. -14- A Perfect Match!

_**MINNA! OMATASESHIMASHITA! Maaf atas keterlambatannya, huehue hontou ni gomenasai #deepbow. Inspirasinya rada mentok, susah dicari ._. Demo ne, Arigatou gozaimasu untuk semua yang telah setia membaca dan menunggu kelanjutan cerita fic ini :) Baiklah, Henny akan balas review kalian!**_

_**xMoonlightLiz : Maaf menunggu lama! Eehhee doumo :) Ini udah diupdate, please review! ^^**_

_**Guest : Ahaha.. Arigatou gozaimashita #bow Pertanyaan kamu akan dijawab di sini :) **_

_**Ai : HUEE ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, AI-SAN! T.T HUEHUE HENNY GATAU MAU BILANG APALAGI, HENNY INI MASIH AMATIRAN GAK PANTES DIPUJI KAYAK GITU HUEHUE #udahcurhatnyawoy ._. Heheh~ Pertanyaan Ai-san akan terjawab di edisi kali ini :)**_

_**Apodolan Dragneel : Eh? Hontou ka? Selucu itu? ._. Maaf, request anda tidak bisa saya kabulkan, gomenasai *muka datar* #heh**_

_**Chiaki Heartfilia : Huee hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita #deepbow Ternyata aku bisa ngelawak lewat fic, ahaha #abaikangaje ._. Yapp! Please enjoy this chapter ^^**_

_**hylucynagi : Konnichiwa, kouhai-chan! ^^ *kupanggil begitu boleh ya? Eehhe :DD* HUAAA ARIGATOU ARIGATOU *bungkuk 180 derajat (?)* Jawaban pertanyaanmu akan dijawab di edisi ini :)**_

_**Nnatsuki : NALU MAH UDAH JADIAN DARIDULU! #eh Heheh.. Pokoknya pertanyaan Nnatsuki-san kejawab di chappy kali ini deh ;) Hope you like it!**_

_**Rosita230 : Huaa arigatou gozaimasu! #deepbow Baca chappy ini dan kau akan menemukan jawabannya :3 *bahasanya woy ._.* Please review!**_

_**Carolinedcx : ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! #deepdeepbow (?) Huehuee #nangis T.T**_

_**Himiki-chan : Eheheh, iya nih Himiki-chan, tau aja kalo Henny nulis buru-buru ^^" Huaa hontou ni gomenasai, soalnya Henny bingung mau manjangin ceritanya gimana, jadi ditulislah hal-hal yang gapenting, hontou ni gomenasai #deepdeepdeepbow (?) Henny akan berusaha lebih baik menulis fic lain kali! Arigatou atas review dan sarannya! New chapter updated, please review ^^**_

_**Febe : Aah arigatou gozaimasu :) Henny ni ganbarimasu! Smoga suka dengan chapter ini ^^**_

_**Nara-san : Lulu itu yang di Galuna Island, yang rambutnya pendek warna biru *kalo nggak salah, Henny mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan ehehe #bow* Arigatou gozaimasu reviewnya, chapter 14 updated!**_

_**Seman : Omatase! Ini udah diupdate, please review :)**_

_**Fujibayashi10201 : Aah arigatou gozaimasu :) Henny sih nyebutnya RoTear, kouhai-chan :DD Heheh, gomenne Henny kurang berbakat kalo nulis GaLe moment, nanti Henny berguru langsung dulu deh ama pakarnya #nunjukMashima-sensei. Chapter 14 updated, please review!**_

_**Tia Ikkimaza-chan : Aaah arigatou gozaimashita! Henny senang kamu suka :DD Eh? Benarkah Henny menulis itu? HUAA HONTOU NI GOMENASAI! HENNY NIH EMANG JAGONYA TYPO UH UH *mukul tangan sendiri* #abaikan Hontou ni gomenasai ne T.T **_

_**arinigreen : Sweat drop itu yang biasanya muncul di jidat, bentuknya kayak tetesan air gituu :DD Huaa arigatou gozaimashita ne, fic ini masih ancur dan kacau balau, tapi Henny seneng kamu suka #nangis Arigatou gozaimashita!**_

_**Panduprtma700 FTL48 : HUEE ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, NYAN! Dan hontou ni gomenasai atas typonya, seperti yang Henny bilang Henny itu jagonya typo ._. #mundung New chapter updated, sorry to make you wait!**_

_**Guest : Eheheh, maaf kalo ceritanya makin panjang dan kamu nggak suka yang panjang", ehehe #bow Demo arigatou gozaimashita! Chapter 14 updated, please review!**_

_**mdlilli : Arigatou gozaimasu! Iya, tenang aja.. Natsu gakan pernah kalah dari Gray ;) Ini udah diupdate, review lagi yaa! ^^**_

_**RyuuKazekawa : Ahahah.. Henny juga gomen karena telat update, maaf menunggu lama T.T Huee arigatou gozaimasu atas reviewnya, review lagi untuk chappy ini~**_

_**RisaFairyTail : YAP! ^^**_

_**otaku150401 : Ahahaha~ Sudah" jangan bertengkar, lagi puasa #mulaidehceramah *abaikan ._.* Ini dah diupdate, semoga suka!**_

_**Okay, sebelumnya, Henny mohon maaf bila di chappy ini nantinya masih banyak typo, kata-kata tidak jelas, istilah sulit dimengerti, dan sebagainya :) Henny akan berusaha lebih baik lain kali! Dan untuk chapter ini, insert songnya adalah "Yuugure no Mahou" dan "Bokutachi no Uta", keduanya dari Tomohisa Sako :) YOSH! HOPE YOU ENJOY MY FIC THIS TIME! HAPPY READING!**_

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Friendship, Music, School, Romance, Drama  
**

**Pairing : Natsu x Lucy (NaLu)**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Lucy Heartfilia dipindahkan ke sekolah bergengsi Fairy International High School, yang sembarang orang tidak bisa masuk. Di sinilah ia bertemu kembali dengan sahabat masa kecilnya, Natsu Dragneel, anggota Klub Musik Klasik sekolah dimana member-membernya adalah orang-orang terkenal dan terpandang satu sekolah. Apa yang akan dilakukan Lucy ketika tiga orang dari anggota klub tersebut sama-sama menambatkan hatinya pada dirinya?**

* * *

Waktu pun memasuki pertengahan bulan kesebelas dalam penanggalan Masehi. Udara dan hawa musim gugur semakin terasa di Fiore, khususnya di kota Magnolia. Apalagi akibat adanya perubahan iklim yang ekstrim, membuat musim gugur tidak bisa lagi disebut demikian. Cuacanya mirip dengan cuaca pada musim dingin.

Natsu berdiri di depan halaman rumahnya di malam hari. Ia menatap langit yang tidak begitu cerah karena pengaruh cuaca. Hanya sedikit bintang-bintang yang bersinar, itupun sinarnya tidak terlalu terang; sangat lemah.

Namun, pemuda itu tetap tersenyum sambil memegang syalnya. Setelah semua yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, antara Rogue dan Ultear serta Gray dan Juvia, ia mengambil sebuah keputusan.

_Aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku selamanya, aku tidak mungkin menahannya terus-menerus._

_Aku harus menyatakannya pada Lucy segera. Tapi aku akan melakukannya dengan cara yang tidak biasa!_

Lucy berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya pagi itu. Ia melapisi dirinya dengan mantel cokelat tua yang panjangnya selutut, sehingga mampu menutupi tubuhnya dari hawa yang begitu mencekam. Ia menunggu seseorang datang.

"Luce!"

Gadis blonde itu menoleh ke kiri. Datanglah Natsu yang berjalan sambil menuntun sepedanya. "Yo! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ia menyapa. "Baik-baik saja," Lucy menjawab. Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak biasanya kau menanyakan kabarku."

"E?" Seketika pipi Natsu memerah. Menyadari hal itu, si pemuda langsung memalingkan kepalanya dan cemberut. "Memangnya salah kalau aku menanyakan kabarmu?!" Lucy terkikik kecil. "Ayo, nanti terlambat."

"Aye!"

* * *

Sesampainya di sekolah, Natsu langsung menuju ruang musik untuk melakukan kegiatan klubnya. Sementara Lucy segera masuk ke kelas, ia langsung duduk di kursinya dan mulai membaca novel.

"Lucy.." Cana menggoda perempuan tersebut di kelasnya. Ia duduk satu kursi dengan si gadis, merangkulnya. "Cana?" Lucy menatap teman di sebelahnya polos. "Kau tahu? Tinggal kau yang _sen-di-ri-an _di sekolah ini.."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya gadis blonde itu tidak mengerti.

"Ayolah," Cana tersenyum licik. "Maksudku, Juvia sekarang sudah jadian dengan Gray. Sebelum itu sudah ada Rogue dengan wakil ketua OSIS kita. Dan Jellal jadian dengan Erza. Aku penasaran kau berakhir dengan siapa.."

"Tentu saja dengan orang yang kusuka!" Lucy memberikan jawaban. Cana langsung terkikik. "Dengan siapa, huh? Natsu atau Sting? Mereka kan sama-sama keren, berbakat lagi. Paling bedanya hanya terletak di rambut dan mata!"

Lucy cemberut dan memalingkan kepala ke arah jendela. "Dengan siapa aku jadian bukan urusanmu juga kan, Cana?"

"Aku hanya penasaran, Lucy.. Kau jangan marah begitu.."

"Sudah, Cana! Kau terlalu banyak minum anggur!"

Lucy berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang lain saat jam istirahat. Lebih tepatnya bersama Natsu, Gray dan Juvia, Rogue dan Ultear, serta Jellal dan Erza. Sting dan Lisanna sama sekali tidak terlihat di tempat itu. Mereka semua asik mengobrol tentang berbagai hal.

Lucy hanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak memperhatikan obrolan ketiga pasangan kekasih itu. "Natsu mana?" tanyanya dengan muka polos. Rupanya pemuda itu yang sedang ia cari. Melihat hal itu, semuanya langsung menatap si gadis blonde yang kebingungan.

"Wah, wah, wah.." Gray mengangkat satu alisnya. "Aku saja baru menyadari kalau Flame Brain tidak disini. Kau sudah sadar daritadi, Lucy?"

"Eh?" Lucy sedikit terkejut. "Bu-bukan begitu! K-Kan biasanya dia bersama kalian! Sekarang kenapa dia tidak ada? Aku kan hanya penasaran!"

"Penasaran? Bukannya khawatir, Lucy?" Erza tersenyum licik. "Erza! Jangan kau juga!" Lucy berteriak. Akhirnya Jellal menghentikan acara penggodaan tersebut sambil terkikik kecil. "Natsu di ruang musik, sepertinya dia sedang ingin sendiri," jawabnya. "Tadi dia bilang ingin mencari lagu baru."

"Hah, ngomong-ngomong sepertinya hubungan Natsu dan Sting merenggang lagi, andaikan aku bisa mencegahnya sebagai sahabat si mata biru itu," Rogue mendesah. Ultear segera menghiburnya. "Rogue-kun, itu bukan salahmu.."

"Memangnya ada apa?" Lucy bertanya. "Daritadi kedua anak itu terus mendiamkan satu sama lain, Sting yang memulainya," Gray menjelaskan. "Entah karena apa mereka jadi begitu."

Lucy menunduk sedih.

_Apa Eucliffe-san mengira aku dan Natsu pacaran karena ia sering melihat kami bersama, jadinya persahabatannya dengan Natsu merenggang? Aku saja tidak tahu apa Natsu menyukaiku. Aku memang menyukai Natsu, tapi aku juga tidak ingin Natsu dan Eucliffe-san bertengkar..._

Dan seperti yang dikatakan Jellal di kantin, Natsu berkutat dengan banyak partitur lagu beserta gitarnya. Ia sibuk mencari lagu yang pantas dinyanyikan dan dimainkan saat pertunjukkan. Ia bahkan meminjam iPod Rogue untuk mencari lagu yang pantas.

Saat itulah pintu ruang musik terbuka. "Natsu.."

Natsu mengalihkan pandangan dari kegiatan bermusiknya. Ia menegakkan badannya yang selama ini terus membungkuk. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat Lucy. "Luce?"

Gadis itu masuk dan duduk di sebelah Natsu. "Kau sudah menemukan lagunya?" tanyanya menatap pemuda itu. Natsu menggeleng. "Belum. Kali ini benar-benar susah dicari." Kemudian, si rambut pink tersebut kembali bermain gitar dan melihat ke arah kertas partitur. Lucy melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Natsu."

"Ya?" Natsu menoleh. Lucy menunduk, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Apa.. Aku mengganggumu?"

"Tentu tidak, Luce," Pemuda itu melempar grinsnya yang khas. "Kau kan bebas masuk ruangan ini sesukamu." Lucy sudah tahu kalau Natsu tidak akan mengerti maksud ucapannya. Ia meremas ujung ujung roknya. "Tidak.. Bukan itu maksudku.."

Natsu pun jadi bingung. "Lalu?"

"Apa aku mengganggu hidupmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Lucy, Natsu membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka yang dimaksud sahabatnya adalah hal yang lebih jauh dari sekedar ruangan. "Maksudmu apa, Luce? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" tanyanya minta penjelasan.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Eucliffe-san karena aku, kan?" Lucy menyembunyikan matanya dibalik poni. "Aku selalu dekat denganmu, jadinya Eucliffe-san mengira kita berdua pacaran sehingga ia cemburu. Ia bahkan tidak mau satu panggung denganmu. Aku kan, yang membuat jarak diantara kau dan dia?"

"Lucy.."

"Karena aku juga, kau jadi menjauhi Lisanna.."

Mata Natsu kembali membulat. _Lucy, mendadak kenapa kau pesimis begini? _ Hatinya bertanya dalam hati. Kemudian, ia berkata. "Lalu apa? Kau mau menyebut dirimu pembawa sial?"

Seketika, Lucy menegakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Natsu yang menunjukkan ekspresi datar. "Natsu.."

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku menjauhi Lisanna bukan karena kau, tapi memang dia yang centil. Kau juga tahu sendiri dia pintar bohong, kan? Waktu kelas satu itu aku memang sudah menjauhinya," jelas pemuda itu. "Dan juga, aku sudah sering bertengkar dengan si pemuda blonde sialan yang terhormat itu, paling juga nanti kami baikkan lagi. Kau tidak ada kaitannya dengan semua ini."

Natsu kemudian tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya yang dipasangi gelang kerang. "_I'm with you, Lucy, no matter what happens! Gee hee.." _Kembali pemuda itu melempar grinsnya. "Kau tidak boleh pesimis seperti itu, aku tidak suka perempuan pesimis!"

Lucy terkejut. Tapi, mau tidak mau, ia harus tersenyum bila sudah melihat wajah Natsu yang begitu manis saat menunjukkan grins. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi gadis tersebut. Ia ikut mengangkat tangannya yang dipasangi gelang.

"Um!"

Sampai jam istirahat selesai, keduanya berada di ruang musik.

Setelah itu, yang kembali ke kelas duluan adalah Lucy, karena Natsu masih harus beres-beres ruang musik. Ia sebenarnya sudah menawarkan bantuan, tapi pemuda itu menolak. Ia tidak ingin Lucy lelah-lelah bekerja untuk sesuatu yang bukan urusannya.

Di koridor itulah Lucy bertemu pandang dengan Lisanna. Gadis itu nampak menyunggingkan senyum saat bertemu dengannya. Segera, Lucy menyembunyikan tangannya di balik punggung. Ia mundur satu langkah untuk menjauhi Lisanna. Tapi tetap saja, perempuan itu tetap berusaha mendekatinya.

"Kenapa, Lucy? Kau takut padaku?" tanya Lisanna memiringkan kepala.

Lucy menyentuh gelang kerangnya, menggengam pergelangan tangannya erat. Lisanna tetap tersenyum ramah. "Meskipun Natsu mungkin menyukaimu, aku tidak akan menyerahkannya."

"Lisanna, berpikirlah sesuai usiamu," Lucy menyahut.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Gadis berambut silver itu menegakkan badannya agar membuat jarak dengan si gadis blonde. "Kata-katamu nampak seperti orang yang sudah menikah. Kau belum pantas untuk mengatakan hal itu," jawab pemilik nama marga Heartfilia tersebut.

Lisanna menunduk. "Begitu."

Gadis tersebut menegakkan kepalanya. Akhirnya, ia muncul dengan tatapan liciknya. "Yang jelas, aku tidak akan setuju jika kau yang menjadi kekasihnya Natsu, mengerti?"

"Walau pada akhirnya kami pacaran atau tidak, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu," Lucy memberanikan diri untuk menatap Lisanna dengan serius. "Natsu akan tetap menjalankan hubungan dengan orang yang ia pilih dan ia suka, tanpa atau ada persetujuan darimu."

"Kita lihat saja nanti!"

Lisanna kemudian berjalan melewati Lucy. Si gadis blonde hanya memutar badannya sedikit, menatap 'rival'-nya itu.

_Kau tidak bisa memaksakan cinta orang, Lisanna. Tidak akan pernah bisa._

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Natsu mendapati ponselnya berbunyi. Ia mengangkatnya walaupun ia sedang memakai sepatunya. "_Natsu, kau bisa menjemput adikmu di sekolah?_" Rupanya, itu suara ibundanya.

Natsu heran. "Loh? Memangnya dia belum pulang?" tanyanya. "_Wendy ada pelajaran tambahan di sekolah, makanya hari ini dia pulang telat. Ibu masih di kantor, jadi tidak bisa menjemputnya."_

"Ayah bagaimana?" Sekarang pemuda itu berjalan menuju keluar gedung sekolah.

"_Dia masih ada di pabrik. Sudahlah kau ini. Menjemput Lucy saja kau langsung melakukan, giliran menjemput adik sendiri saja banyak tanya."_

Mendengar ibunya bicara begitu, Natsu berhenti berjalan. Kepalanya tegak, mata membulat, dan semburat merah muncul. Ia langsung berteriak di telpon. "I-IBU! K-KAU INI!"

_TUUT._

Natsu segera mengakhiri panggilan sebelum Grandeeney menghinanya lebih jauh lagi. Ia pun mendesah melihat kelakuan sang ibu yang semakin mirip dengan kelakuan ayahnya sendiri. "Ayah itu memang virus," umpatnya pasrah. Seseorang memanggil namanya seketika itu juga.

"Natsu!"

Natsu menoleh ke belakang. Didapatinya Lucy yang berjalan ke arahnya. "Ah, Lucy," sahutnya ketika gadis tersebut berdiri di sebelahnya. "Gomen, sepertinya kali ini kau harus pulang sendiri. Aku harus jemput Wendy di sekolah."

Lucy tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa pulang sendiri," ujarnya.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya." Dan si gadis blonde itu mengangguk. Natsu kemudian tersenyum, lalu berbalik sambil melambaikan tangan ke Lucy, menunjukkan gelangnya. "Jaa!" Lucy ikut melambai tangan dan menunjukkan gelangnya. "Matta ne," ujarnya.

"Karena Natsu tidak bersamamu.."

Gadis blonde itu menoleh ke samping karena merasa suara barusan ditujukan ke arahnya. Muncullah Sting dengan gayanya yang serba _cool. _Senyuman liciknya tersungging di wajah. "Kau bisa pulang denganku."

"Eucliffe-san!" Lucy kaget karena pemuda itu muncul tiba-tiba. Namun, ia langsung menatap pemuda itu serius, kemudian membungkuk. "Gomenasai, Eucliffe-san. Dengan halus aku menolak tawaranmu."

"E?" Sting terkejut.

"Kali ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa pergi denganmu, _hontou ni gomenasai._"

"Memangnya kenapa? Jelaskan padaku," Pemuda blonde itu sama sekali tidak menyerah. Tapi Lucy tetap menolak. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa, Eucliffe-san."

"Lucy.."

Gadis tersebut kembali menegakkan badannya, melempar senyumnya pada seorang Sting Eucliffe. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Jaa ne!" Lucy berbalik pergi. Sting menatap nanar gadis yang disukainya itu.

Di sisi lain, rupanya Gray dan Juvia beserta Rogue dan Ultear melihat kejadian itu. Ultear mengepal tangan kanannya. "Yosh! Kelihatannya Lucy sudah berani menolak ajakan Sting!" serunya bersemangat.

"Dengan begini si blonde sombong itu tidak akan bisa berkutik lagi!" Gray ikut-ikutan. Tetapi, Juvia justru ber-sweat drop sambil tersenyum paksa. "Ah.. Gray-sama.. Rambutnya Lucy juga blonde, kan?"

"Tapi yang kumaksud itu Sting! Jadi aku tidak mengejek Lucy!" seru pemuda mesum itu protes. Rogue hanya menampakkan ekspresi datar.

_Kuharap kau segera menyerah, Sting.. _ucapnya dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Natsu tengah mengayuh sepedanya menuju ke sekolah Wendy sang adik tercinta (?). Ia tahu cuaca dan iklim sedang tidak bersahabat, tapi tetap saja ia berharap agar hari ini tidak hujan. _Kami-sama.. Jangan Engkau siram dulu tamanmu ini sebelum aku menjemput adikku.. _

Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu sampai di depan sekolah Wendy. Ia melihat banyak siswa kelas akhir yang keluar, ternyata memang benar hari ini ada pelajaran tambahan untuk semua murid kelas enam. Pemuda itu mencari-cari sesosok gadis kecil berambut biru panjang. Ia sampai-sampai menyipitkan matanya.

Akhirnya, Wendy muncul juga. Natsu melihatnya sedang mengobrol bersama temannya yang berambut pink sama seperti dirinya. Sang kakak itu pun segera memanggil adiknya. "Wendy!" Arah pandang gadis cilik itupun terarah ke Natsu.

"Oniichan!"

Ia berlari sedikit cepat dan langsung meninggalkan temannya. Yang ditinggal pun tidak protes, melainkan tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Natsu ketika Wendy sampai di hadapannya. Ia sedikit membungkuk supaya bisa menatap adiknya itu. "Um," Wendy menggangguk. Sebelum ia naik ke boncengan sang kakak, ia menatap temannya yang tadi.

"Chelia! Aku pulang dulu ya!"

"Matta ashita, Wendy!" Yang dipanggil balas melambai dan tersenyum.

Gadis cilik itupun menaruh tasnya di keranjang sepeda sang kakak, sementara Natsu sendiri menaiki jok sepedanya tanda ia siap-siap mengemudi. Lalu, gadis berambut biru tersebut naik ke kursi boncengan di belakang. Kedua bersaudara itupun pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

Di perjalanan, Wendy bicara dengan kakaknya.

"Oniichan.."

"Ya?"

"Bisa kita ke toko buku sebentar? Aku perlu membeli alat dan bahan untuk prakarya besok," Wendy meminta. "Baiklah, aku tahu toko buku dekat sini," Natsu bersedia mengantar. Ia lalu menoleh sebentar pada adiknya. "Kau sudah siapkan uangnya?"

"Um!" Wendy mengangguk senang. "Arigatou, oniichan!" Ia mengeratkan pelukan pada adiknya. Natsu hanya bisa tersenyum.

Pemuda itupun melesatkan sepedanya menuju toko buku terdekat sesuai permintaan adiknya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai di sana. Dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Wendy turun langsung dari sepeda Natsu.

"Kau masuk duluan saja," perintah si pemuda. Wendy menuruti kakaknya dan segera membuka pintu toko buku tersebut. Sementara Natsu memarkirkan sepeda di tempat yamg aman.

Setelah mengecek semuanya, ia lalu membawa tas Wendy dan tasnya, mencegah kehilangan di tempat parkir. Ia pun masuk ke tempat keramatnya para kutu buku tersebut.

Wendy langsung terlihat berada di tempat alat tulis dan bahan prakarya lainnya. Ia mengambil sesuai daftar yang ditulisnya sepanjang sekolah, dan memperhitungkan uang yang ia punya.

Entah kenapa Natsu jadi berjalan-jalan di sekitar rak-rak berisi tumpukan novel. Ia melihat-lihat dan mengambil satu demi satu novel remaja yang dianggapnya menarik. Gadis-gadis yang biasanya memenuhi tempat itu, jadi sedikit heran melihat Natsu yang berulang kali mengambil buku dan menaruhnya kembali.

"Dia siapa ya?"

"Tampan sekali.."

"Aku baru tahu laki-laki seperti dia suka baca novel.."

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah buku jatuh di sebelah Natsu, tidak tahu karena apa. Langsung pemuda itu berjongkok untuk mengambilnya di lantai. Secara tak sengaja, ia melihat judul buku itu.

_To Tell You The Truth._

Natsu mendesah melihat judul novel remaja yang bisa langsung ditebak isi ceritanya tersebut. "Hah, bahkan novel pun mendukungku," Begitulah anggapannya terhadap peristiwa tersebut.

Ia lalu menuju ke rak yang berisi buku tentang musik dan lagu. Ia menemukan sebuah buku yang memuat lagu-lagu romansa, namun bukan lagu-lagu lama. Natsu melihat-lihat isinya dulu sebelum ia membeli yang dilapisi plastik. Tiba-tiba, matanya berbinar-binar ketika melihat sebuah lagu di buku tersebut.

"WAAH!"

Sang adik yang terlebih dahulu berada di kasir tengah menunggu antrian sembari menggumamkan sebuah lagu. Natsu langsung datang menyambar tempatnya. Gadis kecil itu kemudian berbalik. "Oniichan! Kau beli buku juga?" Wendy tersenyum.

"Aa! Aku benar-benar sangat membutuhkannya!" Natsu terlihat senang saat menjawab pertanyaan adik kecilnya.

Selesai membayar, Natsu dan Wendy pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Wendy pun melihat sang kakak yang daritadi menampilkan senyum di wajah, tanpa ada ekspresi murung. "Oniichan kenapa sih? Kok senyum-senyum sendiri begitu?" Wendy yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya.

"Aah! Oniichan-mu yang paling keren ini hanya ingin tersenyum saja kok, Wendy!" jawab Natsu seceria mungkin.

Tahulah Wendy kalau sang kakak sedang berbunga-bunga perasaannya.

Sesampainya di rumah, karena Igneel dan Grandeeney masih berada di tempat kerja masing-masing, Natsu dan Wendy masuk duluan, berkat kunci duplikat yang anak bungsu tersebut bawa. Tanpa menunggu lama, Natsu naik ke atas kamarnya, mengunci pintu.

Ia tidak berganti pakaian dulu seperti biasa. Ia langsung duduk di kasur sambil memegang gitarnya, membuka buku musiknya dan mencari lagu yang menarik hatinya tadi. Natsu pelajar yang cukup cepat, jadi ia bisa segera memainkan melodinya.

_Yosh.. Lagu ini pasti bagus untuk menarik perhatian Lucy!_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Natsu sampai di sekolah lebih dulu, ia sudah memberitahu Lucy kalau ia tidak bisa menjemputnya. Begitu ia masuk, didapatinya Sting sedang bermain piano. Permainan itu berhenti ketika pemuda blonde tersebut menatap ketua klubnya yang baru saja datang. Ia langsung memalingkan kepalanya.

Natsu pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Hah.."

Akhirnya, pemuda berambut pink itu duduk di sofa keramatnya seperti biasa, mengeluarkan gitarnya untuk mempelajari lagu baru yang akan digunakannya untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Lucy. Tiba-tiba saja, Sting berdiri.

"Dengar baik-baik, Natsu Dragneel."

"E?" Natsu mendongak melihat pemuda itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja darimu," Kemudian Sting berbalik, menatap pemuda di depannya tajam. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil apa yang aku mau, yaitu Lucy."

Natsu pun mau tidak mau membalas tatapan Sting dengan tatapan yang sama kejamnya. "Baiklah jika itu mau. Kita lihat nanti di hati siapa Lucy akan tinggal."

Natsu dan Sting pun memulai kembali persaingan mereka dengan lebih serius.

Mulai hari itu dan seterusnya, Natsu sibuk mempersiapkan rencananya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Lucy. Jam-jam di malam hari yang biasa ia habiskan untuk menonton acara televis berganti menjadi acara duduk di meja dan merencanakan surprise. Ia sudah mendapatkan beberapa ide dan inspirasi yang bagus, lalu menuliskannya di buku tulis. Tak lupa ia melatih lagunya.

Menjelang akhir November, Natsu sudah mulai hapal lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya untuk Lucy. Ia semakin lama berada di ruang musik, Gray pun heran karenanya. "Kenapa dengan anak itu?" gumamnya.

"Gray!"

"Gray-sama!"

Gray menoleh ketika ada suara dua perempuan yang memanggilnya. Ternyata itu Lucy dan Juvia. "Natsu mana?" tanya perempuan blonde tersebut sementara Juvia langsung berdiri di sebelah pacarnya. Gray menunjukkan jarinya ke arah ruang musik, kepala Lucy pun ikut bergerak melihat ada apa di sana.

Dilihatnya Natsu serius berlatih. Lucy hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

Suatu saat, Lucy yang penasaran datang ke ruang musik untuk melihat kegiatan Natsu. Ia membuka pintu ruang musik saat jam bebas, dan tentu saja para anggota membiarkannya masuk. Lucy duduk di samping Natsu sahabatnya, mereka sempat saling tatap beberapa detik. Gadis itu menunjukkan gelang kerangnya. Natsu pun membalasnya dengan senyuman percaya diri, plus menunjukkan gelangnya juga.

Jellal dan Rogue baru sadar ketuanya punya benda macam itu.

"Darimana ia mendapatakannya? Sejak kapan ia pakai barang itu?" tanya Rogue. "Itulah Natsu," Jellal hanya bisa menunduk sambil tersenyum.

Sting berusaha dengan caranya sendiri untuk mendekati Lucy. Setiap kali Lucy sendirian, atau jika ia tidak bersama Natsu, ia akan selalu mendekati Lucy dan berusaha untuk akrab dengannya. Tetapi sayang, rencananya itu kerap kali gagal. Pasalnya, Lucy akan membuat segudang alasan untuk menjauhi Sting. Pemuda blonde itu hanya bisa menggerutu kesal.

Masuklah awal Desember. Para gadis menunggu kekasihnya keluar dari ruang musik untuk pulang bersama mereka. Tapi, Lucy tidak masuk hitungan.

"Jadi, tinggal Lucy, ya?" Ultear menggosok-gosok kuku-kukunya dengan alat yang dibawanya. "Eh?" Juvia bingung. "Ultear benar," Erza melipat tangan di dada dan bersandar di tembok.

"Aku penasaran, dengan siapa ia akan berakhir nanti," Sang wakil ketua OSIS tersebut kemudian menyimpan alatnya di dalam tas. Seketika itu juga, datanglah ketiga pria yang ketiga gadis itu nanti-nanti. "Minna!"

Erza kembali berdiri tegak ketika mendengar suara Jellal. Ketua OSIS tersebut datang bersama Gray dan Rogue. "Menunggu lama?" Rogue menatap Ultear. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala. Juvia heran karena Natsu tidak ada. Gray juga sadar Lucy tidak ada. Keduanya melontarkan pertanyaan yang berbeda dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Natsu-san mana?"

"Lucy tidak bersama kalian?"

Mendengar itu, semuanya jadi tersenyum. "Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang mereka suka cari waktu untuk sendiri?" Jellal menaruh satu tangannya di pinggang. "Entahlah," Erza angkat bahu.

Natsu rupanya masih berlatih di ruang musik, hanya saja ia tidak bernyanyi. Ia sedang menggubah musik, jadi tidak terlalu seperti aslinya. Ia memilih akor yang cocok untuk musiknya, menulisnya di atas sebuah kertas kosong agar ia tidak lupa. Tak lama kemudian, ia selesai.

"Yosh, nanti malam aku akan melatihnya lagi di rumah." Pemuda tersebut lalu membereskan barang-barangnya. Ketika ia telah selesai, ia menenteng tas-tasnya dan keluar dari ruang musik.

Lucy keluar dari toilet. Natsu yang masih berjalan di koridor lantai dua melihatnya menutup pintu kamar kecil wanita tersebut. Wajahnya langsung cerah dan memanggil gadis itu. "Luce!"

Gadis blonde itu melihat Natsu. Mukanya pun ikut cerah. "Natsu!"

Pulang sekolah hari itu, Natsu dan Lucy kembali pulang bersama. Lucy dibonceng pemuda berambut pink salmon itu seperti biasa. Jalan yang mereka tempuh mulai menurun, maka Natsu pun berteriak. "Pegangan, Luce! Kita ngebut sedikit!"

"Eh?" Lucy membuka matanya. "Natsu! Jangan cepat-cepat!"

Natsu tidak menghiraukan instruksi Lucy. Roda sepedanya berputar sangat cepat, sampai-sampai tidak bisa dikendalikan. Alhasil, waktu melewati polisi tidur, sepeda tersebut meloncat agak tinggi, sehingga saat menyentuh tanah lagi, Natsu agak sulit mengendarainya.

"WHOAA!" Natsu dan Lucy sama-sama berteriak.

BRUK!

Sepeda itu miring, dan akhirnya jatuh. Kedua siswa yang mengendarainya pun ikut menyentuh tanah dengan keras. Natsu dan Lucy terduduk, kedua kaki mereka terjepit oleh sepeda yang jatuh. Si pemilik sepeda menggaruk kepala belakangnya, sementara Lucy hanya memejamkan mata menahan sakit. Ia lalu cemberut menatap Natsu.

"Mou! Sudah kubilang kan jangan ngebut!"

"Ahaha.." Natsu cengar-cengir ketika mendapat omelan singkat sahabatnya. "Gomen, gomen..!" Keduanya lalu melempar senyum satu sama lain, lalu tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha!"

Setelah itu, kedua sahabat tersebut mendirikan kembali sepeda yang ambruk agar mereka bisa bangun. Natsu memegang stang sepedanya, kemudian menoleh ke belakang melihat Lucy. "Kita jalan saja ya? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Um, daijoubu."

Keduanya terpaksa berjalan. Natsu menuntun sepedanya, sedangkan Lucy berjalan di belakang. "Bagaimana lagumu?" Lucy menyinggung soal kegiatan sahabatnya selama ini. "Sangat baik, Luce!" Natsu menjawab senang.

Saat mereka sampai di depan gerbang rumah Lucy, gadis itu menjerit sedikit. "Ouch!"

"Luce? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Natsu menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya gadis itu menutupi siku bagian kanannya. Pemuda itu lalu menurunkan standar sepedanya, kemudian berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Lucy.

"Coba kulihat, Luce." Si gadis blonde itupun menunjukkan sikunya yang tadi ia tutupi dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Siku itu sedikit berdarah rupanya. Natsu menatapnya nanar.

"Ini karena jatuh dari sepeda tadi, ya?"

Refleks, ia membungkuk sedikit, mengarahkan mulutnya pada siku itu. Ditiupnya luka darah tersebut sampai kering. Muka Lucy pun memerah melihat apa yang Natsu lakukan. "N-Natsu!"

Tapi, Natsu tidak mendengar sahutan Lucy. Ia terus meniup luka itu sampai kering. Atau setidaknya begitu. Setelahnya, pemuda itu menegakkan badan menatap Lucy. "Nanti kau cuci lukamu ya, diberi obat merah biar nggak infeksi," Natsu menegaskan. Lucy hanya mengangguk sambil menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah.

"Jaa na."

Natsu kembali menaikkan standar, memutar balik sepedanya, dan berjalan melewati Lucy. Tiba-tiba saja, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia merasa punggungnya tersentuh sesuatu. Matanya terbelalak kaget sampai membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Rupanya, si gadis blonde itu memeluk Natsu dari belakang. Poni keemasannya menutupi mata cokelatnya, kepalanya bersandar di punggung Natsu. "_Natsu.. Arigatou.."_

Natsu tersenyum sembari menunduk. Ia lalu memegang tangan Lucy yang melingkari perutnya. "Tidak masalah, Luce."

Angin berhembus menerbangkan kedua rambut anak itu. Walau Lucy memakai mantel, ia merasa kedinginan. Ia baru merasa hangat saat bersama Natsu. "Punggungmu hangat, Natsu," gumam Lucy memejamkan mata. Ucapan tersebut membuat Natsu terkikik kecil.

"Tentu saja! Namaku kan Natsu!"

Lucy pun melepaskan pelukannya. Natsu setengah berbalik menatapnya. "Sampai jumpa besok!" seru Lucy senang dan melempar senyum pada sahabatnya, yang setelah itu langsung melempar grinsnya. Pemuda tersebut melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil menuntun sepeda miliknya itu.

Diam-diam si pemuda berambut merah muda itu tersenyum percaya diri sambil memunculkan semburat merah di wajahnya, ketika ia sudah jauh meninggalkan rumah sang sahabat. Ia berjalan dengan penuh keyakinan.

_Kalau begini ceritanya, aku jadi semangat untuk memberitahu Lucy yang sebenarnya. _Natsu senyum-senyum sendiri saat menundukkan kepalanya. _Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar!_

Malam hari di rumahnya, Natsu mengunci pintu kamar sendiri agar seseorang tidak bisa masuk. Ia lalu membuka lemari bukunya, mencari alat yang sangat dibutuhkannya saat ini. Ditemukannya-lah _video cam silver _milik ayahnya, yang sekarang jadi miliknya.

"Yosh! Mari lakukan!" Natsu menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Di rumahnya, Sting naik ke atas kamarnya ketika ayahnya dan Yukino hendak pergi keluar rumah. Yukino menoleh pada sang kakak. "Kau tidak ikut menonton teater dengan kami?" tanyanya. "Aku lebih baik di rumah," jawab Sting tak balas menoleh. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka dan tertutup.

"Yukino, ada apa dengan kakakmu yang satu itu?" tanya sang ayah. "Entahlah, dia sering _badmood _akhir-akhir ini," jawab sang adik.

Sting hanya berbaring di kamarnya. Ia memutuskan untuk langsung tidur, karena tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Dalam hati ia masih bergumam. _Aku harus segera menyatakan perasaanku, atau Lucy bisa jatuh ke tangan Natsu._

* * *

"HEE?! BENARKAH?!"

Erza, Ultear, dan Juvia kaget ketika pacar mereka menjelaskan inti dari kegiatan yang dilakukan Natsu selama ini. "Kami menduga kalau ia sedang dalam rencana untuk menembak Lucy," Jellal mengakhiri penjelasannya. "Mungkin ia akan membuatnya menjadi sesuatu yang spesial," Gray menebak.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bilang daritadi?! Mou..!" Ultear cemberut. "Kami saja baru menyadarinya," Rogue menimpali.

"Mungkin karena itu Sting-san jadi perang dingin dengan Natsu-san," Juvia menganalisa. "Dan Lisanna jadi jarang berada di dekat Lucy," Erza menambahkan. "Siapa yang peduli dengan Sting dan Lisanna! Kita harus membuat Lucy tampil cantik saat ditembak Natsu nanti!" Ultear berdiri dengan semangatnya. Erza tersenyum melihat adik kelasnya yang satu ini.

"Ultear benar," kata gadis berambut merah panjang tersebut.

* * *

"Lucy!" Erza dan Ultear datang ke kelas 2-C sepulang sekolah, suatu hari di pertengahan bulan Desember. Lucy langsung menutup buku yang baru selesai dibacanya, dan segera ia masukkan ke dalam tas. Gadis itu kemudian menenteng tasnya di bahu. Lalu, ia berdiri ketika Erza dan Ultear sampai di mejanya.

"Erza? Ultear-san?"

"Kau mau ikut kami belanja? Hari ini ada mall yang baru dibuka, sedang ada diskon besar-besaran!" Ultear berseru. "Kami juga ingin kau membeli gaun dan sepatu yang bagus! Di sana ada banyak pilihannya!" Erza menjelaskan lebih detail.

"E?" Lucy jelas bingung. "Tapi.. Aku tidak punya uang.."

"Tenang saja!" Erza menepuk bahu Lucy. "Juvia bilang dia yang akan membiayai semuanya, ia sudah memberitahukannya pada pamannya dan pamannya mengizinkan."

"Eh?! Secepat itu?!" Lucy kaget. "Sudah, ayo cepat!" Ultear menarik tangan si gadis blonde, lalu keluar dari kelas.

Ketiga gadis tersebut naik taksi menuju mall baru yang tengah mengadakan pesta diskon tersebut. Erza duduk di sebelah supir, menunjukkan arahnya. Sementara Ultear dan Lucy duduk di belakang; sang wakil ketua OSIS itu mengeluarkan tabletnya dan membuka web tentang _fashion _wanita. Ia menunjukkan berbagai macam pakaian pada Lucy, menyuruhnya memilih yang paling bagus di kategori _dress._

Tak lama kemudian, mereka semua sampai di mall baru yang kelihatan ramai itu. Erza membayar taksinya, dan ia pun ikut turun bersama kedua temannya. Juvia tengah menunggu teman-temannya di depan mall. Ketika mereka datang, ia melambaikan tangan supaya Lucy, Ultear, dan Erza melihatnya.

"Erza-san! Ultear-san! Lucy!" serunya.

"Juvia!" Ketiganya menghampiri gadis berambut biru itu. Juvia menunjukkan dompet birunya. "Lucy, kau siap untuk hari ini? Pastikan kau memilih pakaian yang bagus ya!"

"Kami siap membantu!" Ultear dan Erza mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Keempatnya kemudian masuk ke bagian dalam mall. Mereka pergi dari satu toko ke toko yang lain, mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk Lucy. Gadis blonde itu tidak mengerti apa yang sedang teman-temannya lakukan, makanya ia bertanya.

"A-Ano.. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kita lakukan?"

"Sudah! Kau tenang saja!" Ultear menarik Lucy masuk ke sebuah toko.

Yang pertama mendapatkan pakaian untuk Lucy, tentu saja adalah Erza. Ia dengan bangga menyerahkan pada Lucy gaun pilihannya. "Coba pakai ini, Lucy!" Lucy hanya menurut saja, dan ia pun masuk ruang ganti. Tak lama kemudian, Lucy selesai memakai baju pilihan Erza. Pakaian itu berupa sebuah gaun bergaya abad ke-18 berwarna merah yang di setiap sisinya ada motif mawar.

Ultear dan Juvia langsung sweat drop. "Erza.. Pakaian itu terlalu nyentrik," Sang wakil ketua OSIS tersebut berkomentar.

"Sou desu ne.." Juvia setuju.

"Hmm.. Kalian benar," Erza menimpali.

Selanjutnya, Juvia yang mendapatkan pilihannya untuk Lucy. Lagi-lagi Lucy harus menuruti perkataan temannya, memakai baju bagus di ruang ganti. Gadis blonde itupun muncul dengan gaun setengah lengan berwarna ungu muda. Panjangnya juga sampai kaki, sama seperti Erza.

"Waah.. Seandainya Juvia yang pakai, Gray-sama pasti akan setuju dan memuji betapa cantiknya Juvia.." Mata si gadis itu sudah berubah menjadi hati merah muda.

"Gray tidak di sini," Ultear sweat drop.

Ultear akhirnya menemukan pilihannya untuk Lucy. Ia memilih gaun putih yang dihiasi polkadot hitam, dan di bagian yang mengelilingi pinggang ada pita warna merah. Erza dan Juvia mengacungkan ibu jari.

"Pilihanmu bagus, Ultear!" puji Erza.

"Juvia suka!" Juvia ikut-ikutan. Ultear terkikik sendiri. "Benar kan, pilihanku bagus?"

"Tapi aku tidak suka.." Lucy menjawab jujur.

"HEE?!" Ketiga gadis lainnya shock.

Terpaksa keempatnya kembali berjalan mencari toko yang bagus. Lucy berjalan paling belakang karena dia lebih ingin menikmati suasana. Tiba-tiba saja pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah gaun hitam selutut yang lengannya hanya dua buah tali, dipajang di sebuah toko pakaian. Matanya langsung berkaca-kaca.

"Bagus sekali.."

Erza yang menyadari bahwa Lucy tidak mengikuti mereka menoleh ke belakang. Dua gadis lainnya juga begitu. "Lucy?" panggil Erza.

Akhirnya, mereka berhenti di toko setempat. Selesai di ruang ganti, Lucy membuka tirainya, menunjukkan gaun yang dipakainya. Gaun itu memang _simple, _tapi entah kenapa jika Lucy yang memakainya, itu terlihat keren.

"Whoa.. Lucy! Kau terlihat seperti penyanyi!" Juvia memberikan komentar. "Ini bagus sekali denganmu! Ayo kita beli!" Erza menyemangati.

"E? Benarkah?" Lucy tidak percaya. "Kalian mengizinkanku membeli gaun ini?!"

"Tentu saja!" jawab ketiga gadis lainnya serempak. Mereka pun membeli gaun itu untuk Lucy.

Setelah membeli baju pilihan Lucy, Ultear berbisik pada kedua temannya kecuali Lucy, tentu saja. "Bagaimana kalau kita membantu Natsu juga, supaya punya pakaian yang sama kerennya dengan Lucy?" Ia mengusulkan.

"Ide bagus!"

Erza, Ultear, dan Juvia memisahkan diri dari Lucy, menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di bangku-bangku yang biasa disediakan untuk orang yang kelelahan berjalan di mall. Sementara ketiganya mencari-cari pakaian yang pantas dikenakan Natsu.

Pandangan Erza tertuju ke salah satu pakaian. Ia melihat label yang ada di tuxedo hitam-putih ala butler cafe ifu. _Lady Heartfilia._

"Menemukan sesuatu, Erza?" tanya Ultear yang ada di belakangnya. "Um!" Erza mengangguk. "Aku yakin, Natsu pasti suka dengan pakaian ini."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita beli!" Juvia berseru.

Menjelang sore, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Kali ini mereka pulang sendiri-sendiri, kecuali Lucy yang pulang dengan Erza. Sang Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan itu mengantar adik kelasnya pulang dengan taksi lagi.

Sesampainya di rumah, Lucy segera berterima kasih. "Arigatou, Erza. Maaf merepotkanmu hari ini," katanya sambil membungkukkan badan. Erza yang berada di dalam taksi tersenyum. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukan semua ini.."

"Tak apa, Lucy. Nanti kau juga akan mengerti. Oh ya, ini untuk Natsu."

Perempuan itu memberikan pada Lucy sebuah tas berwarna abu-abu, sepertinya juga dibeli di mall tadi. Si gadia blonde itu mengangguk.

Erza kemudian menutup jendela taksi yang dinaikinya, menyuruh sang supir menuju stasiun. Kendaraan itu pun mundur dan mundur. Setelah keluar dari komplek perumahan Lucy, taksi tersebut melaju kencang. Lucy melihatnya pergi dengan senyuman.

Sementara itu, di tempat Natsu sendiri, sang pemuda terlihat sibuk berkutat dengan musiknya. Di mejanya berserakan sampah kertas yang entah gunanya untuk apa. _Video cam_-nya juga terletak di sana.

Natsu bernyanyi lagi sambil memainkan gitarnya. Selesai bernyanyi, ia memunculkan senyum di wajahnya.

_Aku akan melakukannya tanggal 21 Desember nanti, hari dimana musim dingin mulai!_

* * *

Suatu hari, Natsu bertanya pada teman-temannya tentang suatu hal di ruang musik. "Alun-alun utama kota bisa dipakai siapa saja, kan?"

"Tentu saja, itu areal bebas," Rogue menjawab. Jellal pun berbisik-bisik dengan Gray.

"_Ini pasti soal rencananya menembak Lucy lagi, kan?"_

_"Sepertinya memang begitu, Kaichou."_

"Ah iya! Aku ingat ada pesan masuk di ponselku tadi!" Natsu merogoh saku celananya. Ia pun menemukan benda kecil tersebut, kemudian melihat pesan masuk yang daritadi diabaikannya karena keasyikan mengobrol.

_07:38 AM, December 20th._

_Kalau kau membaca pesan ini, temui aku di halaman belakang sekolah, ya!_

Natsu melihat jamnya sekarang. _07:45 AM. _"Aku harus cepat-cepat menemui Lucy!" seru pemuda itu senang. "Jaa!" Natsu keluar ruang musik. Tetapi, saat ia baru beberapa detik berlari, ketika itulah ia kembali berpapasan dengan Lisanna. Ia terkejut, dan juga tidak senang. "Kau..!"

"Hai, Natsu!" Lisanna tersenyum polos seperti biasa. "Boleh aku bicara sebentar?"

Keduanya kemudian berhadapan di atas atap sekolah. Natsu menatap kesal perempuan itu. "Apa maumu kali ini, hah?!"

Gadis berambut silver tersebut tersenyum. Natsu tidak tahan dengan sikapnya yang sok polos. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Ia pun berjalan melewati Lisanna. "Aku harus pergi, aku harus menemui Lucy!" Natsu berteriak lagi.

"Tunggu dulu!"

Natsu berhenti. Ia setengah berbalik, menatap Lisanna yang masih berada di posisinya. Gadis tersebut berbalik sepenuhnya. Ia melihat langsung ke mata Natsu dengan berani. "Aku menyukaimu, Natsu. Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku."

Pemuda berambut pink itu membelakangi Lisanna. "Aku menolak."

DEG!

Lisanna tidak percaya. Natsu menolaknya mentah-mentah. "Aku sudah punya orang lain di hatiku, aku tidak menyukaimu," Natsu memperjelas. Ketika ia hendak berjalan lagi, Lisanna menghentikannya lagi.

"KENAPA?!" teriak gadis itu.

Natsu terpaksa berhenti untuk kedua kalinya. Lisanna menatap Natsu kesal. "Kenapa kau tidak menyukaiku?! Bukankah dulu kau bilang kau ingin kita bersama selamanya?!"

"Perasaan orang berubah, Lisanna," Natsu tidak menatap gadis berambut silver itu. "Lagipula, yang aku maksud bersama adalah kita bertiga, bukan kau dan aku. Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu. Dari dulu, perempuan yang aku suka adalah Lucy."

Lisanna menundukkan kepalanya, mengepal kedua tangannya. "Kenapa.. Kenapa kau begitu menyukai Lucy?" Natsu pun menunduk dan tersenyum. "Itu karena.."

Mulailah pemuda itu membayangkan seorang Lucy Heartfilia yang selama ini dikenalnya. Kepribadiannya, sifat perhatiannya, saat ia menangis, dan terutama.. Saat ia tersenyum. "Ada sesuatu.. Yang membuatku ingin melindunginya.." jawab Natsu ketika ia membayangkan senyuman Lucy. Lisanna hanya menggertakkan gigi.

Natsu membalikkan badan sepenuhnya. Ia berteriak. "Carilah laki-laki yang lain, Lisanna! Sebelum itu ubah dulu sikapmu!"

"Cih," Lisanna memalingkan kepala.

Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum, lalu berbalik badan lagi dan membuka pintu penghubung atap sekolah dengan gedungnya. Ia meninggalkan Lisanna sendiri di sana.

Nyatanya, Lucy dengan sabar menunggu Natsu, walau hampir jam masuk sekolah. "Apa Natsu masih ada urusan ya? Atau saat pulang sekolah saja aku memberikan ini?" Lucy bergumam.

"Lucy."

"Nats-"

Lucy mengira orang yang memanggilnya barusan adalah Natsu. Namun ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, orang yang ditemuinya justru adalah Sting. Senyum si gadis langsung ditekuk. "Eucliffe-san.." gumamnya.

Sting tersenyum menatap Lucy. Kemudian, ia berlutut satu kaki di tanah, seakan-akan ia adalah sang prajurit yang menghadap ratunya. Lucy sedikit kaget melihat tindakan pemuda blonde itu. "Eu.. Eucliffe-san! A-Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Pergilah denganku."

"E?!" Lagi-lagi si gadis itu terkejut. "M-Maksudmu apa, Eucliffe-san?"

"Aku menyukaimu Lucy. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertemuan pertama kita. Aku selalu menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan ini padamu, dan ternyata waktu itu datang begitu cepat," Sting menjelaskan panjang lebar, namanya juga menyatakan perasaan. Setelah itu, si pemuda mengangkat kepalanya. "Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Lucy?"

Lucy tidak tahu ia harus bilang apa. Pernyataan itu membuatnya tertunduk lemas, poninya turun sehingga menutupi matanya. Ia pun mengepal kedua tangannya. "Gomen, Eucliffe-san.." Mata Sting membulat sempurna mendengar dua patah kata tersebut. "Aku tidak bisa.."

Gadis blonde itu melanjutkan.

"Aku.. Sudah menyukai orang lain.. Dan aku tidak bisa menggantikannya denganmu."

Sting menunduk, menggertakkan gigi untuk menunjukkan kekesalannya. "Kalau boleh aku tahu, apakah orang itu adalah Natsu?" tanyanya. Lucy mengangguk dan membenarkan ucapan Sting.

_Cih, jadi mereka saling suka. Baka, kenapa aku tetap melakukan hal ini?!_

Setelah bergumam dalam hati, Sting langsung berdiri lagi. Ia menatap Lucy. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengejarmu lagi mulai sekarang," katanya. "Eucliffe-san.." Lucy mulai khawatir, apakah kata-katanya itu menusuk hati atau tidak.

"Hahah," Sting tertawa kecil. "Bahkan kau masih memanggilku dengan nama itu, bagaimana kau bisa jadi pacarku nanti?"

Lucy kembali menunduk. "Kau bisa mendapatkan perempuan lain selain diriku."

Kemudian, pemuda blonde tersebut mengulurkan tangannya. "Tapi, kita tetap berteman, kan? Lucy Heartfilia?" tanyanya. Dengan setengah ragu dan setengah yakin, Lucy menerima jabatan tangan itu. Sebelumnya ia memang belum pernah berjabat tangan dengan Sting.

"Um. Kita tetap berteman."

Lalu, mereka melepaskan jabatan tangan masing-masing.

"Aku pergi," Sting berbalik badan. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Lucy. Lucy menatap pemuda itu sampai ia benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya. _Pada akhirnya, ia memang orang yang baik, _gumam Lucy tentang Sting dalam hati kecilnya. _Eucliffe-san.._

Tiba-tiba saja, orang yang selama ini ditunggu si gadis datang, tepat setelah Sting pergi. Lucy menatap Natsu yang bernapas terengah-engah itu dengan senyuman. "Natsu!"

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." Setelah mengatur napasnya, Natsu menatap Lucy. "Luce! Gomen! Kau menunggu lama ya?"

Lucy menyerahkan tas abu-abu yang beberapa waktu lalu diberikan Erza. "Ini, untukmu." Natsu langsung menerimanya dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa ini, Luce?" tanyanya. "Kau lihat saja nanti!" Lucy berseru.

Pemuda berambut pink itu kemudian melihat sahabatnya tepat di mata.

"Ne, Lucy."

"Um?" Lucy menyahut. Natsu menundukkan kepalanya karena malu, pipinya mengeluarkan rona merah. "Besok datanglah ke alun-alun kota. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

"E?" Seketika itulah, wajah si gadis blonde ikut memerah. "M-Menunjukkan apa?" tanyanya sedikit gagap. "Pokoknya datang saja! Jam delapan malam!" Natsu menyuruh.

Rona merah di pipi Lucy belum hilang sama sekali. Akhirnya ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya itu. "U.. Um.."

Lagi-lagi, kejadian ini mempunyai _stalkers _sebanyak enam orang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jellal dan Erza, Rogue dan Ultear, serta Gray dan Juvia? Mereka mendengar semuanya dari awal.

"Ternyata benar! Natsu berencana untuk menembak Lucy!" seru Ultear, namun suaranya ia pelankan sedikit agar tidak terdengar. Kemudian, keenam-enamnya membentuk suatu lingkaran seperti akan berdiskusi. "Yosh! Kita akan mendukung mereka!" Gray meletakkan tangannya di tengah-tengah. Jellal mengikutinya, lalu disusul oleh Rogue, Erza, Ultear, dan Juvia. Semyanya pun meneriakkan kata-katanya.

"FOR NATSU AND LUCY, YEAH!" Tangan masing-masing pun diangkat ke atas.

* * *

Tak terasa, akhirnya hari yang dinantikan datang juga. Sekitar jam tujuh kurang lima belas menit, si gadis blonde pun berdandan. Lucy memakai gaun hitam yang baru dibelinya, rambutnya dikuncir _ponytail _ke samping dengan pita putih. Ia merias dirinya se-_natural _mungkin, lalu melihat wajahnya di cermin.

"Yosh. Semoga ia menyukai penampilanku," Lucy berkata penuh harap.

Kemudian, ia turun ke bawah untuk memakai sepatu. Layla yang sudah mengetahui alasan Lucy berpakaian sangat rapi menyambutnya. "Lucy!" Si gadis muda menoleh ke belakang ketika ibunya memanggil. "Ibu?"

Layla memberikan sepasang sepatu putih yang kelihatan bagus. "Ini dulu hadiah yang ayahmu berikan untuk ibu saat beliau melamar ibu," jelasnya. "Mungkin ini bisa membawa keberuntungan bagimu malam ini."

Lucy menerima pemberian ibunya. Ia melihat sepatu itu dengan teliti. "Sepatunya masih kelihatan baru, bu. Ibu serius ini didapat beberapa tahun yang lalu?" tanya si anak. Sang ibu lalu tersenyum.

"Ibu tidak pernah memakainya. Sayang kalau dipakai, karena sepatu itu terlalu indah."

Lucy pun tersenyum. "Pantas saja!" Segera ia memakai sepasang sepatu itu di kedua kakinya, melihat apakah kakinya cocok dengan sepatu tersebut. Ternyata ukurannya memang pas. Sepatu milik ibunya pantas dikenakan Lucy.

"_Ittekimasu!_ " Lucy berpamitan pada Layla dengan wajah cerah. Ia kemudian berbalik badan dan membuka pintu meninggalkan rumah. Layla langsung melipat tangannya di dada. _Ibu mendoakanmu, Lucy.._

Alun-alun kota itu letaknya tidak jauh dari rumahnya, makanya Lucy berniat untuk berjalan kaki saja. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja, sebuah mobil hitam tidak beratap melintas di samping si gadis blonde, kemudian berhenti. Lucy pun juga ikut berhenti.

Terlihatlah dua laki-laki berambut raven dan biru di depan, sedangkan di belakang ada gadis berambut merah scarlet panjang dan biru bergelombang. "Kami akan mengantarmu ke alun-alun kota, Lucy," ujar Erza.

"Ayo, naik!" Jellal menyuruh.

Akhirnya, Lucy berangkat dengan kelima orang itu menuju alun-alun kota. Setelah sampai, gadis blonde itu turun dari mobil. "Arigatou, minna," Lucy tersenyum berterima kasih. "Ganbatte ne, Lucy," Juvia balas tersenyum. "Semoga hasilnya baik!" Gray menambahkan. Jellal kemudian menjalankan mobil tersebut, dan pergi meninggalkan Lucy.

Langit malam itu benar-benar gelap, tetapi di sekitar area tersebut masih ada cahaya. Angin menyentuh kulit Lucy, membuat si gadis memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menghangatkan tubuh walau ia tidak bisa. Matanya ia pejamkan.

"Lucy."

Lucy menegakkan kepalanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang walau angin masih berhembus. Seorang pemuda berpakaian tuxedo hitam-putih berdiri di hadapannya, tetapi kali ini bukan dasi hitam panjang ataupun dasi kupu-kupu yang dipakainya, melainkan syal kotak-kotak putih. Natsu Dragneel tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat cantik malam ini," puji pemuda itu.

Muka Lucy memerah seketika. "Natsu.. Kau memakai baju itu?"

"Tentu saja. Yang membuat ini ibumu kan?"

Lucy kaget. Benarkah?

Natsu langsung berlari ke arah gadis itu, lalu berdiri di belakangnya. "Tutup matamu," ujar si pemuda. Lucy segera melakukannya, dan Natsu meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan mata si gadis untuk mencegahnya mengintip. "Pokoknya kalau kau mengintip diam-diam, awas kau. Ayo, kita masuk!"

Pemuda itu menuntun sahabatnya masuk lebih dalam ke alun-alun kota.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di lapangan hijau yang luas, tetapi Lucy masih belum bisa melihatnya. Ia penasaran kemana pemuda itu akan membawanya. "Natsu, kita dimana?" tanyanya. Seketika itu juga, Natsu berhenti menuntunnya. "Sudah sampai."

Natsu melepaskan kedua tangannya dari mata Lucy.

"Sekarang buka matamu."

Seperti apa yang diminta sahabatnya, Lucy membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat apa yang ada di depannya, di lapangan hijau nan luas itu. Mata cokelatnya sampai berkaca-kaca.

Di hadapannya, puluhan lilin bernyala yang ditaruh di atas tempat lilin kecil berbentuk hati tersusun rapi menjadi suatu bentuk hati yang lebih besar. Jumlahnya sekitar tiga puluh tujuh lilin. Di tengah-tengahnya terhampar sebuah tikar kotak-kotak merah muda, dan terdapat sebuah proyektor film.

"Natsu.. Ini.."

"Masuklah. Kita duduk di sana, ya!"

Kedua remaja itu melangkah pelan-pelan melewati lilin bernyala agar kaki mereka tidak terbakar. Lucy duduk di tikar, ditemani Natsu. "Ini indah sekali, Natsu.." Lucy masih melihat sekeliling. "Kau semua yang membuatnya?"

"Aa," Natsu mengangguk. "Ini semua untukmu."

Lucy tersenyum. "Meski angin tadi cukup kencang, aku heran karena lilinnya tidak padam.."

"Karena aku menyusun acaranya di area yang lebih dalam, jadi tidak terkena angin," Natsu melempar grinsnya. Kemudian ia menatap Lucy dengan pandangan normal lagi. "Kau kedinginan? Tadi kulihat kau memeluk dirimu sendiri.."

"Tidak apa-apa," Lucy menyahut.

Natsu melepas syalnya, memakaikannya di leher Lucy. "Kalau biasanya laki-laki lain menyerahkan jasnya, aku akan melakukan yang lain," kata Natsu setelah syalnya menggantung di leher si gadis blonde. Muka Lucy merah lagi. "A.. Arigatou.."

"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar ya, aku cari cemilan!" Natsu berdiri, lalu pergi meninggalkan Lucy sendirian di sana. Gadis blonde tersebut melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar, terutama lilin-lilin cinta yang mengelilinginya. Ia tersenyum menatap semuanya.

Ternyata, di balik semak-semak, Rogue dan Ultear bersembunyi. Mereka memastikan kalau Lucy sudah sendiri. "Lakukan, Rogue-kun!" perintah Ultear dengan suara pelan. Rogue menekan remot yang dipegangnya ke arah proyektor. "Yosh!"

Lucy masih melihat langit. Lamunannya pun dibuyarkan oleh sebuah suara.

_"Lucy!"_

Gadis itu menghadap ke depan dengan ekspresi terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja, muncul sebuah panggung kecil di hadapannya. Ada sebuah layar putih yang menampilkan gambar Natsu, dan pemuda itu tersenyum.

"_Ah, kau sudah melihatku kan? Hah.." _Pemuda di dalam video itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya. Ia kemudian membuat ekspresi serius di muka. "_Luce, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."_

Mata Lucy berkaca-kaca.

_"Aku benar-benar senang bisa bertemu denganmu, aku tidak menyangka perasaanku akan tumbuh secepat ini. Dari kecil kita selalu bersama, tapi karena akulah kita harus berpisah. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi pada masa ini, di saat ini. Aku tidak percaya kau kembali, Luce."_

Natsu di dalam video tersenyum. "_Aku menyukaimu, Lucy Heartfilia, benar-benar menyukaimu. Bukan sebagai sahabat, tapi sebagai seorang gadis." _

Lucy terkejut. Matanya membulat sempurna. "Natsu.."

"_Ini benar-benar gila, it's like a fairy tale or something like that. Ternyata itu memang benar, kita bisa jatuh cinta dengan sahabat kita sendiri. Awalnya aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Tapi, Luce.. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirimu yang membuatku ingin melindungimu. Saat kau tertawa, aku juga ingin tertawa. Saat kau sedih dan merasa ingin menangis, aku ingin jadi orang yang bisa menghapus air matamu. Saat kau memikul beban berat, aku ingin jadi orang yang bisa meringankan beban itu."_

Si gadis blonde itu terdiam, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia menyentuh gelang kerangnya. _"Aku sudah menyatakannya padamu sebelumnya, Luce. Tapi kau tidak sadar waktu itu."_

Lucy terkejut lagi. "Apa jangan-jangan.."

Ia dibawa ke saat-saat ia berada di camp musim panas. Dirinya yang tertidur di bahu Natsu, pemuda itu menyentuh rambutnya, dan yang terakhir: mencium bibirnya. _Jadi.. Bibirku terasa hangat karena.. Natsu sudah.._

_"Aku minta maaf tidak mengatakannya padamu, karena aku tidak ingin kau membenciku.."_ Natsu dalam vidro menjelaskan._ Aku tidak mungkin membencimu, Natsu, _gumam Lucy dalam hati.

_"Karena kau, hidupku berubah. Aku bermain gitar karena dirimu, aku juga mendirikan klub musik karena dirimu.." _

_Kau juga mengubah hidupku, Natsu.._ Air mata Lucy mengalir di pipi.

_"Arigatou, Lucy Heartfilia."_

Video itupun berakhir. Lucy menundukkan kepala dan menghapus air matanya sambil tersenyum. _Arigatou, Natsu Dragneel, _Lucy ikut berterima kasih. Langsung keluar melodi gitar di lokasi tersebut. Si gadis blonde mengangkat kepalanya lagi, mulutnya ternganga karena kaget.

Panggung di depannya bersinar seketika itu juga. Tampak Natsu berada di atas sana dan memainkan gitarnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Lucy sambil bergumam dalam hati dan memainkan intro lagu. _Believe my voice, Lucy.. I hope it reaches you.. _

Setelah itu, Natsu langsung bernyanyi. Ia teringat momen dimana ia pertama kali bertemu Lucy saat masih kecil, lalu saat ia kembali bertemu dengan gadis itu musim panas lalu. Makan siang pertamanya bersama Lucy, obrolan pertama mereka setelah lama tidak bertemu.

_Tooi sora ni hi ga shizunde_  
_ Mata kyou ga samishi sou ni owatteku_  
_ Kudaranai hanashi demo shite_  
_ Jikan wo kakete aruite kaerou_

_ Tsunaida te ga atatakakute_  
_ Kimi to boku ga hitotsu ni naru_  
_ Itsumo doori no sae nai ichinichi mo_  
_ Yasashii iro ni somatteku kara_

_ Kimi ga tada warau dake de_  
_ Boku mo hora, waratte shimau yo_  
_ Shitteru yo sagashiteta keshiki wa_  
_ Itsumo kimi ga kureru koto_

Di bait kedua lagu, Natsu teringat saat klubnya diketahui Lucy, dan ia menyanyikan lagu untuk gadis itu. Lalu saat mereka jalan-jalan dan pulang bersama, baik dengan sepeda ataupun jalan kaki. Terlebih-lebih saat Sting dan Rogue yang melukai hati Lucy dengan perbuatan mereka, Natsu ada di sana untuk menghibur sahabatnya. Ia memberikan Lucy ponsel.

_Ureshi sou na kao shiteru ne_  
_ Aruki kata de wakaru yo nani ga atta no?_  
_ Isoi de hanasu sono kuse mo_  
_ Sukoshi zutsu suki ni natte shimau yo_

_ Dakara zutto soba ni ite ne_  
_ Tsunaida te wa hanasanaide_  
_ Chotto kuyashii keredo_  
_ Sukoshi zutsu kimi no iro ni somatteku kara_

_ Boku wa mada kimi no tame ni_  
_ Dekiru koto wa sukunai kedo_  
_ Ima, kimi ga sagashiteru keshiki wa_  
_ Itsuka boku ga ageru kara_

Ia juga tidak mungkin melupakan momen dimana Lisanna mulai mengganggu, bahkan hampir merusak hubungan mereka. Gadis itu merobek syalnya dan Lucy membenarkannya sampai jari-jarinya terluka. Yang terutama adalah saat Lisanna membohongi Lucy, membuat Lucy hujan-hujanan dan sakit. Natsu pun sadar, betapa dekatnya ia dan Lucy selama ini karena hal itu.

_Kimi ga wagamama wo iu tabi ni_  
_ Boku no iru imi ga fuete yuku_  
_ Sonomama de ii yo sonomama de ite yo_  
_ Itsumo soba ni iru yo_

Lucy yang juga mengingat hal itu tersenyum, apalagi saat mengingat hal-hal senang waktu festival musim panas dan camp. Waktu ia diberikan gelang oleh Natsu, waktu ia dihibur Natsu, dan bahkan saat ini. Saat Natsu menyatakan perasaannya. Suara Natsu semakin lembut saat bernyanyi.

_Kimi ga tada warau dake de_  
_ Boku mo hora, waratte shimau yo_  
_ Shitteru yo sagashiteta keshiki wa_  
_ Itsumo kimi ga kureru koto_  
_ Boku mo itsuka agereru kana.._

Natsu kembali memainkan gitar solonya. Sampai akhirnya mencapai ending. Ia lalu membungkuk, tanda terima kasih. Gitarnya pun ia taruh di bawah. Ketika ia berdiri lagi, matanya membulat sempurna melihat Lucy berlari ke arahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil menangis haru. "Lucy.." gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba saja badannya serasa mundur ke belakang, karena gadis blonde itu memeluknya erat. Lucy memejamkan matanya. "Terima kasih sudah jujur padaku, Natsu. Aku juga menyukaimu."

Natsu ikut kaget. "Kau.. Menyukaiku? Benarkah?"

"Kau tidak percaya? Kau baru bilang kalau kau percaya sahabat itu bisa saling suka."

"Tidak, itu..." Natsu bingung ia mau bicara apa. "Aku hanya.. Tidak percaya saja, perempuan sepertimu bisa menyukaiku. Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" Lagi-lagi ia menginterogasi.

Lucy mengangguk. "Semua orang punya penilaian yang beda-beda, kan? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku suka padamu? Kita cocok kan?"

Natsu kembali terbelalak. Ucapan Lucy barusan membuatnya mengeluarkan semburat-semburat merah. Namun pada akhirnya, Natsu tersenyum dan balas memeluk Lucy. "Aa. Kita memang cocok." Kemudian, salju pun turun. Lucy dan Natsu melepaskan pelukan masing-masing, dan keduanya melihat butiran-butiran putih tersebut jatuh dari langit. "Salju!" seru Lucy senang.

* * *

Lisanna keluar dari sebuah super market setelah membeli bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan. Ia bertemu dengan Sting yang tengah mengeluarkan uap dari mulutnya. Pemuda itu menoleh. "Kau sudah ditolak, aku yakin," ucap Sting.

"Kau juga kan?" Lisanna memalingkan kepala.

"Tuhan itu memang adil. Bahkan anak-anak jahat seperti kita dapat menikmati indahnya salju pertama," Sting menatap langit, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh salju-salju tersebut. Lisanna menunduk. "Kurasa kau benar.."

Akhirnya, kedua siswa yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan itu melihat salju bersama.

* * *

"YEAY!"

"HOORAY!"

"NATSU DAN LUCY AKHIRNYA.."

"PACARAN!"

Erza, Juvia, Ultear, dan Cana langsung ribut di sekolah ketika Lucy masuk kelas, setelah menghabiskan libur musim dingin dan Natal yang agak panjang. Si gadis blonde itu hanya mendesah melihat teman-temannya. Di saat itulah ia mendapat telepon entah dari siapa. Lucy pun mengangkatnya. "_Moshi-moshi?"_

_"LU-CHAN! KAU PACARAN DENGAN NATSU?! ASTAGA! SELAMAT YA!" _Suara Levy terdengar sangat kencang di ponsel Lucy, sampai-sampai gadis itu menjauhkan benda tersebut dari telinganya. Ketika suasana mulai mereda, Lucy kembali berbicara dengan Levy.

"Levy-chan! Kenapa kau bisa meneleponku?"

"_Aku pakai telepon umum sekolah, hehehe.. Sudah dulu, ya! Aku masuk kelas, jaa!"_ Panggilan itu langsung berakhir, Lucy pun menutup ponselnya dan menaruhnya kembali di dalam saku rok.

Lisanna datang dan masuk ke kelasnya. "Lucy.." Lucy mendongak dan mendapati Lisanna. "Lisanna.."

Gadis berambut silver tersebut berusaha tersenyum tulus. "Selamat ya, kau sudah jadi pacar Natsu," Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya, berharap gadis blonde itu masih mau menjabat tangannya. "Kita masih sahabat kan?"

Lucy tersenyum. Ia menjabat tangan temannya. "Tentu saja."

Di ruang musik juga sama hebohnya. "Kau hebat, Flame Brain! Otakmu itu ternyata isinya macam-macam juga!" Gray merangkul Natsu, hampir mencekiknya. Natsu langsung mengeluarkan tiga sudut siku-siku merah di atas kepala.

"MAKSUDMU MACAM-MACAM ITU APA, HAH?!"

"Ayo ayo, kita mulai kegiatan klub," Jellal menyarankan. "Kita bisa merayakan hal ini dengan bernyanyi bersama," Rogue mengusulkan. Seketika itu pula Sting datang, memanggil ketua klubnya. "Natsu."

"E?" Natsu menoleh. "Sting?"

Sting tersenyum sambil menunduk. "Aku benar-benar kalah denganmu," katanya. Ia lalu menegakkan kepalanya lagi. "Pastikan kau jadi laki-laki yang baik."

Semuanya tersenyum melihat sikap Sting yang kelihatan lapang dada. "Aa!" Natsu berteriak senang. "Ayo, kita bernyanyi bersama!"

Musik pun keluar dan mengalun di seluruh bagian sekolah. Suara-suara emas para anggota klub musik klasik mengudara secara bergantian, melantunkan sebuah lagu yang indah.

_kimi no utatta hanauta ga boku no hanauta to kasanatta  
yoku aru koto kamoshirenai kedo sorega okashikute mata waratta  
Sonna sasaina guuzen mo totemo ureshiku narunda yo  
datte kimi to boku wa dare yori mo tokubetsu datte omoitainda_

tokidoki fuan mo naru kara tsui mata sagashite shimaundayo  
me ni mienai ito no youna futari wo tsuyoku tsunagi au mono

tatoe hoka no dare ga waratte mo boku wa tsuyoku shinjiteru kara  
ima mo zutto zutto negatte iruyo futari de iru mirai wo  
mae wo muite aruite yuku yo hitori kiri janai kara  
itsu no hi ka kimi to hora unmei datta ne tte  
issho ni waraeru to ii na

futari de aruku kaeri michi futo miageta ookina sora  
chiisana bokura ga deaeta koto sore dake de sutekina koto dayo ne

nanigenai kimi to no jikan mo atarimae no youna ashita mo  
kakegaenai mono nandatte kimi ga sou oshiete kuretanda

donna ashita mo kimi ga ireba boku wa kitto susunde yukeru  
kimi to zutto zutto aruite yukou futari de iru mira e  
mae wo muku yuuki wo kureruyo itsumo kimi no egao ga  
donna hi mo kitto bokura nara daijoubu tte  
issho ni waraeru to ii na

Semua siswa sekolah menjadi senang mendengar lagu itu. Terutama Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Ultear, bahkan Lisanna. Itulah hari pertama mereka mendengar semua anggota klub musik klasik bernyanyi bersama sambil memainkan alat musik.

_konna boku demo tsuyoku nareruyo tada kimi ga soba ni iru dakede  
dakara kimi ga kujikesouna toki wa boku ga soba ni itainda_

tatoe hoka no darega warattemo boku wa tsuyoku shinjiteru kara  
ima mo zutto zutto negatte iruyo futari de iru mirai wo  


_mae wo muite aruite yuku yo hitori kiri janai kara  
itsuno hi ka kimi to hora unmei dattane tte  
futari de warai nagara issho ni arukeru to ii na..._

* * *

Natsu dan Lucy menghabiskan jam istirahat mereka di atas atap sekolah. Keduanya menggenggam tangan masing-masing. Gelang kerang mereka pun bergemerincing.

Si pemuda menatap pacarnya itu dengan grins khasnya.

_"Daisuki da yo, Lucy!"_

Si gadis tersenyum, membalas ucapan kekasihnya.

_"Um! Anata mo daisuki da yo, Natsu!"_

* * *

**_This is a story of Natsu and Lucy. A fanfiction written by one of NaLu fans in the world._**

**_"Where My Heart Will Stay."_**

**_If time allows, meet me in my next fanfiction! Thank you for all this time, readers. I couldn't do it without you guys :) You inspired me the best! Sayonara!_**

**_~THE END~_**


End file.
